


Eccedentesiast

by hellsalemlots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU College, Aged-Up Character(s), Half AU - Half Canon, M/M, Moving On, Original Character - Freeform, Unrequited Love, heartbreak cycles, no jadian ending, receh, rip timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 109,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsalemlots/pseuds/hellsalemlots
Summary: Untuk apa menyatakan perasaan jika memang takkan terbalaskan?Mengerti hal ini, Kouki tersenyum (yang tak dari hati).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Manga Kuroko no Basket secara keseluruhan punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang diserialisasi oleh Weekly Shounen Jump, diterbitkan oleh Shueisha, anime digarap oleh Production IG, beserta semua foto dan gambar yang menjadi moodboard maupun cover, sama sekali bukan punya saya. 
> 
> Tulisan ini maupun gambar/cover/moodboard yang disisipkan, dibuat tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun.

Furihata Kouki pernah bermimpi memiliki segala yang Akashi Seijuurou miliki.

Kouki tidak tahu tepatnya sejak kapan semua iri dengki ini terkikis selapis demi selapis, mengetahui bahkan tak tersisa selapis pun hanya untuk cemburu pada Akashi Seijuurou. Mungkin waktu yang menanggalkannya, bertahap, senyap dan menyergapnya tanpa aba-aba dengan akhir tanpa ia mampu menyangkalnya.

Atau Seijuurou sendiri, dengan pesona prestasi dan pribadi—atau tidak—oh, tentu saja tidak. Kouki mengerti bahwa yang teman baiknya itu lakukan hanyalah ketulusan hati, meluluhkannya untuk tidak tetap merasa iri. Malah menawan hati Furihata Kouki, dan mematahkannya meski tanpa pernah bermaksud menyakiti.

“Sei, kalau kau diam saja di situ, nanti pujaan hatimu itu keburu disambar.”

“Kaupikir dia itu pohon, dan ada petir akan main menyambarnya, Kouki?”

“Bukan dianya, tapi yang mau bersamanya.”

“Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.”

Kouki mendengus, setulus hati meninggi tulang pipi, dan merangkul Seijuurou dengan sangat bersahabat. Menepuk-nepuk hangat punggung sahabatnya. Dia mengerti Seijuurou hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Seijuurou samar memutar bola mata, turut tersenyum saat Kouki tertawa kecil karena melihat reaksinya.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun, takkan ada yang tahu bahwa dua pemuda beranjak dewasa dan tengah saling berangkulan, dulunya sama sekali tidak seakrab sekarang. Ringan nuansa di antara mereka tidak mungkin seintens ini hanya karena pernah kenal sebulan dua bulan.

Siapa pun yang pernah kenal mereka di masa SMA, tentu mengetahui _point-guard_ dan kapten Seirin angkatan si bayangan dan cahaya.

Ya, mereka mengenal Furihata Kouki bukan semata karena dia kapten Seirin atau karena dia adalah  _pointguard_ perlu diwaspadai, melainkan karena: Furihata Kouki adalah kapten dan _pointguard_ di tim Seirin yang ada Keajaiban Cahaya dan Bayangan. Kagami Taiga, dan Kuroko Tetsuya  (yang sangat diwaspadai sebagai _The Phantom Sixth Man;_ alumni SMP Teikou).

Dalam komunitas sosial perbasketan mereka, Furihata Kouki dikenal karena berkawan dengan Kuroko dan Kagami. Meskipun begitu, Kouki tidak pernah sebegitunya marah karena tak pernah lepas dari dua sahabat baik sesama alumni Seirin dan tim basket.

Ada yang ingat namanya, yang notabene pemuda biasa-biasa saja, Kouki sudah merasa itu sesuatu yang aneh dan terjadinya begitu langka. Belum lagi kalau ingat desas-desus rumor, Furihata Kouki adalah _pointguard_ terburuk pada generasi basket masa itu.

Sesungguhnya, butuh berbulan-bulan bahkan setelah lulus dari Seirin, untuk melepas sesak menggerogoti hati, ketika seseorang mengenalinya karena Furihata Kouki (hanya) orang yang kebetulan berkaitan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga.

Terlebih ketika mengetahui seorang Furihata Kouki, yang bertampang biasa-biasa saja, bisa masuk ke universitas nomor satu se-Jepang. Universitas Tokyo, bahkan masuk di fakultas teknik mesin.

“Kau ... bukannya yang setim dengan Kuro- _chin_ dan Kaga- _chin_? Padahal kau biasa saja ... kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini?”

Pertanyaan itu sudah biasa dilontarkan pada Kouki, yang menelan semua itu dengan senyuman, dan tawa setengah hati karena memang pertanyaan terkesan merendahkan itu tak untuk dijawab.

Jika saja tak sesusah itu mengabaikan empedu dengan mengulas senyum bangga selegit madu, Kouki bisa saja berpikir getir.

Memang apa korelasinya tampang biasa saja, dengan kenyataan universitas terbaik ini menerimanya sebagai mahasiswa untuk dididik dengan baik?

Memang orang biasa saja tidak boleh kuliah di universitas luar biasa?

Memang pebasket biasa pasti tidak bisa punya prestasi yang agak luar biasa?

“Memang apa korelasinya Kouki biasa saja, dengan kenyataan dia memang mampu berkuliah di sini? Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya kaubilang begitu, Murasakibara.”

Ketika orang lain terperangah, sementara Kouki telah terbiasa (sekaligus, ia tidak bisa merasa biasa saja mendengar pertanyaan seakan ia direndahkan) dengan pertanyaan itu, ditatapnya sisi wajah seoseorang yang tak pernah dikiranya akan berteman dengannya.

Selintas, sorot mata Kouki meredup.

Karena selalu Seijuurou yang pertama bicara, terasa seperti membelanya. Karena selalu Seijuurou yang pertama merasa bahwa Kouki memang berharga, seberharga itu untuk ada di tempat yang selayaknya orang-orang terbaik mendulang prestasi di sini.

“Tidak apa-apa, Akashi.” Kouki mengabaikan kernyitan dalam yang menggurati dahi Seijuurou.

Sudah berkali-kali Seijuurou memberitahu, tidak apa-apa memanggilnya demikian—toh seniornya, Mibuchi, tetap memanggilnya Sei- _chan_ setelah bertahun-tahun lulus dari Rakuzan—tapi, Kouki tetap tak mau.

Dan juga (mengapa) _selalu saja_ Seijuurou, yang mungkin _tidak pernah_ sadar, pembelaannya menerbitkan harapan Kouki bahwa setiap semua ini terjadi, memang lebih dari sekadar pembelaan.

“Ahaha. Entahlah,” Kouki menjawab sekenanya. Mengabaikan tatapan menyangsikan sebagian besar Generasi Keajaiban di dunia perbasketan, dan sebelum Seijuurou menegur mereka untuk kesekian kali, Kouki terkekeh setengah hati. “Entah juga bagaimana nanti aku lulus dari sini.”

“Calon Teknisi Nozomi, lama tidak jumpa!” Ekspresi antusias Kagami kemudian berubah jadi pelototan maut pada mereka yang memandang aneh temannya. “Hoi, kalian yang bahkan tidak bisa lebih dari Furi, sebaiknya kalian diam!”

“Kau juga bukan apa-apa, Bakagami. Kau yang diam!”

“Aku tidak akan diam kalau kalian terus-terusan begitu pada temanku, Furi!”

“Aaah, Kagamicchi dan Aomineechi mulai lagi. Tapi aku juga masih takjub, sih. Bukannya kau takut sekali pada Akashicchi, ya?”  

“Bodoh. Kalian butuh berapa tahun lagi melihat sekarang mereka berteman, nanodayo?”

“Hmm~ aku mencium kecemburuan di sini, Mi-do-ri-ma-cchi~!”

“Siapa cemburu, nanodayo. Kau tidak masuk akal, Kise.”

“Jangan kejam-kejam begitu padahal sudah lamaaaa sekali kita tidak bertemu—ssu!”

"Kita bertemu saat tahun baru!" 

“Aku tidak menyangka Midorima-kun mengakui Furihata-kun.”

“Lah, wajar saja, ‘kan? Mereka bertiga satu kampus, Kuroko. Masa kaulupa, yang membantu kita lulus dari Seirin waktu itu Furi?”

"Heee ... Furihata-kun sehebat itu, ya, Kagamicchi?" 

"Tsk. Kalian saja tidak tahu. Dia yang pontang-panting membantuku, Kuroko, Kawa, dan Fuku, belajar agar lulus  Ujian Nasional dan seleksi masuk universitas. Padahal kami lagi terpuruk-puruknya pas habis kalah Winter Cup tahun terakhir."

"... ahaha. Itu, kan ... waktu itu, Kagami. Sekarang, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lulus dari Todai." 

“Dan sejauh ini, Furihata tidak dikeluarkan dari kampus kami, nanodayo.”

“Tentu saja tidak!”

“Tentu saja, dibandingkan dengan Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun jenius dibanding dirimu.”

“Kuroko, kudengar-dengar IQ-mu tinggi. Dari mananya IQ-mu tinggi tapi selama ini nilaimu biasa saja?!”

“Lepaskan kepalaku, Kagami-kun. Bukan aku yang bilang IQ-ku tinggi.”

Kouki sedikit banyak ditimpa perasaan bersalah. Antara menyambut hangat yang menentram lubuk hati melihat lagi interaksi duo cahaya-bayangan yang dikagumi dan disayanginya, tapi juga Kouki tak setega itu merasa sepenuhnya senang.

Entah bagaimana bisa Seijuurou tetap tersenyum melihat Kuroko bersenda canda dengan Kagami.

“Kuroko memang ber-IQ tinggi,” Seluruh pasang mata memancang Seijuurou yang angkat suara dan senyum tetap seramah semula, “tapi yang tinggi adalah IQ _Sportmanship_ -nya. Bisa dibilang, Kuroko memang jenius dalam dimensi kecerdasan hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan olahraga.”

Mengabaikan cekam mengesalkan karena sebegini menyakitkan, karena bukan dirinya yang jenius—tapi siapa coba yang dulu mengaku bahwa ia hanyalah manusia biasa—Kouki mengangguk paham. “Dan itu terbukti ketika kau, Kuroko, selalu mampu membuat taktik-taktik yang tidak terpikirkan orang lain di pertandingan basket.”

Murasakibara mencibir. “Tapi Kuro-chin lemah.”

“IQ, Murasakibara,” tanggap Midorima dengan nada merendahkan, “bukan berkenaan dengan fisik.”

“Tidak semua orang jenius fisik maupun akademik seperti kalian,” sahut Kuroko datar pada teman-temannya sejak di Teikou.

Kouki menyadari pandangan Seijuurou memang selalu lebih lembut pada Kuroko. “Tapi IQ _Sportmanship_ -mu memang tinggi, kau jenius untuk itu.”

“Terima kasih, tapi maaf, rasanya aku tidak senang mendengar hal itu darimu,  mengingat timku kalah darimu, Akashi-kun,” sergah Kuroko lugas, diiringi senyum tipis.

“Kejeniusan, kan, tidak selalu menjadi faktor mutlak penentu kemenangan. Kau yang membuktikan itu padaku,” argumen Seijuurou lagi. Kouki hafal nada suara  Seijuurou yang ini, nada ramah-tamah yang dibingkai ketertarikan dan menyembunyikan perasaan rahasia.

Kuroko menggeleng kecil. Pandangannya balas melembut. “Bukan aku. Sudah kubilang, aku membuktikannya dengan timku.”

Momen mereka berdua yang merefleksi musim semi—atau mungkin cuma Kouki yang getir berpikirbegini—dipecah-belah oleh sahutan setengah mengeluh Kise, “Tapi, kau sudah tidak di tim Seirin lagi sekarang, Kurokocchi.”

“Terlepas dari kita pernah ada atau tidak ada lagi di tim manapun,” Kagami menjulurkan lengan, menarik Kouki lepas dari rangkulan Seijuurou untuk dirangkul olehnya, kemudian lengan lain merangkul Kuroko, “toh, sekarang kami tetap bersama.”

“Bukannya kau beda kampus dari Furihata?” sindir Midorima.

Kagami di usia yang sekarang, lebih pandai mengontrol diri untuk tidak meledak-ledakkan emosi. “Aku satu kampus dengan Kuroko. Fukuda dengan Kawahara. Furihata ada di sini. Bersama, kan, tidak berarti orangnya harus tetap ada sama-sama.”

Semua beralih menyorot Kagami seolah pemuda itu baru saja kerasukan dewa kecerdasan yang mendadak bodoh, dan salah pilih orang untuk dirasuki. Baik Kuroko maupun Kouki, melongo menatapi Kagami yang masih merangkuli mereka.

“Kau mengatakan hal yang harusnya bukan kau yang mengatakannya, Kagamicchi!”

“Itu terlalu aneh kalau kau yang mengatakannya.”

Kagami melepaskan kedua kawannya. Menggulung lengan baju, tak tahan lagi untuk tak mendelik pada Aomine dan Kise. “Kalian benar-benar mau cari ribut denganku, hah? Memang kenapa kalau aku bilang begitu?”

Aomine mendengus. "Bodoh. Siapa cari ribut denganmu? Toh, tidak ada yang tidak berpikir kau aneh bisa bilang begitu."

Kagami membuang muka—hidungnya agak bertabrakan dengan rambut lembut Kuroko—karena sama kesalnya. “Terserahlah. Ini juga dari Furi, kurasa.”

Aomine menyeringai yang membuat emosi Kagami kian meninggi. “Hanya dengan kata-kata saja temanmu bagus, ya, Kagami.”

“Apa maksudmu, Aomine? Berhenti bicara seperti itu tentang Furi!" 

"Seperti apa aku bicara tentang chihuahua itu, heh? Jangan main berasumsi.”

"Memang tidak blak-blakkan kaubilang, tapi meragukan Furi ada di sini seolah di basket dia bukanlah apa-apa, itu sudah keterlaluan. Dan aku masih tidak lupa kata-katamu waktu itu, _‘Sayang sekali di tim kalian mesti ada Furi!’_ "

"Itu fakta. Coba anggotamu yang lain ada yang seperti Izuki-Senpai kalian, tim kalian tidak akan kalah." 

"Ahomine!" 

"Aku juga tersinggung, Aomine-kun. Ayo kita selesaikan ini di lapangan basket."

“Baguslah. Makananku habis, dan di sini sempit sekali. Ini gara-gara kau, Mido-chin.”

“HAH?! Siapa yang paling besar di sini, nanodayo?!”

“Haaah?! Kau mau bilang kau kecil?!”

Momoi mengembuskan napas panjang-panjang. Mendesah, lalu mengomel sambil berkacak pinggang, “Tolong, ya ... kalau mau ribut, jangan di kamar asrama Furihata-kun. Kasihan dia lagi nanti harus  merapikan kekacauan yang kalian buat.”

 “Ayo kita kumpul di lapangan basket saja.”

Semua menyetujui komando Seijuurou. Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu, tidak bahkan Kouki sendiri, gemerlap pekat berkilat-kilat di mata mega Seijuurou. Siapa senang kawanmu diserang secara verbal, bahkan ketika yang bersangkutan hanya duduk diam. Tidak berusaha membela diri. Tidak juga ingin mengklarifikasi. 

Namun Kouki mengerti Seijuurou yang telah khatam paham, teman-temannya bergeming oleh argumen verbal. Mungkin mereka terlahir untuk basket, dan yang menyadarkan mereka atas segala hal selama ini pun juga melalui basket.

Mereka yang disematkan julukan Generasi Keajaiban, masih saling beradu sengit baik lontaran kata-kata yang hanya di lidah saja, juga pelotan yang tidak dimaksud untuk menjemput maut.

Kouki sungkan mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis manis berambut secantik sakura, hanya bisa tersenyum lega pada Satsuki. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kamar asramanya dari kehancuran.

Kouki tahu, mereka tidak akan ke sini, kalau Seijuurou tidak di sini.Pasti yang memberitahu mereka adalah Midorima, karena Midorima juga sering bertandang ke kamar asramanya lantaran Seijuurou seringkali menyambangi kamar asrama Kouki. Kadang pula Seijuurou menginap kalau Kouki sedang tak punya teman sekamar. 

Kecuali, tentu Kagami dan juga Kuroko, yang memang selalu datang untuk berjumpa lagi dengannya, yang kini diam-diam mendekati Kouki.

“Furihata-kun, senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau mau ikut reuni dan pertandingan kami dengan Kiseki no Sedai?”

"Ayo, Furi! Mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan terus-terusan merendahkanmu!" 

Kouki nyengir gembira pada kedua kawan karibnya (sejak dari mereka bersekolah di Seirin) yang tersenyum begitu hangat dan semangat padanya. Mendorong pelan punggung Seijuurou untuk menjauh darinya, mengisyaratkan Seijuurou harus segera menyusul yang lain ke lapangan basket, memberikan dukungan— _Sei, sana dekati pujaan hatimu!_ —dan menelan kepahitan tak nyata itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Selamat bermain basket, Kuroko, Kagami! Umm, aku masih ada banyak tugas kuliah untuk dikerjakan. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut, tapi nanti kalau sudah selesai, mungkin aku akan datang menyusul.”

“Kouki, katamu semua tugasmu sudah—“

“—oke! Selamat bersenang-senang!”

_Blam._

_Selepas keramaian, yang tergiring hadir atas perginya ialah keheningan. Seharusnya begitu._

"Kau tidak memanggilku seperti biasa," Seijuurou berujar datar, dari balik pintu yang Kouki tutup, masih terdengar ke baliknya, hingga menyusupi hati Kouki (yang selalu terbuka untuknya).

_"Maaf."_

"Semua juga sudah tahu kita berteman." 

_"..." Tolong, tolong jangan kata: "teman"._

"Atau kau tidak mau yang lain tahu kita—"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya ... uh, _maaf_."

"Aku mengerti kenapa kamu tidak mau ikut reuni kami.”

Kouki membayangkan Seijuurou berdiri di depan pintu, seakan mata abnormal itu menerobos material padat untuk bertatap dalam senyap dengannya. “Maaf, Kouki." 

Harusnya hangat tak terasa seperti sayat. Kouki merelakan tahanan napasnya terlepakan, merelakan perasaan tertekan yang ada barusan. "Sudahlah. Sudah biasa ini, Sei."

"Ini tidak seharusnya jadi biasa." Hembusan napas menerpa daun pintu yang lalu diketuk dua kali oleh Seijuurou. "Buka pintu, Kouki.Aku mau menemanimu." 

Kouki mengetuk pelan pintu, senyumnya memilu. " Lebih baik kaucari kesempatan berdekatan dengan _nya_." 

"Meninggalkanmu sendiri? Tidak." 

"Aku tidak merasa sendiri, dan lagi, aku memang harus belajar kalau mau lulus dari sini.”

“Kau lebih baik dari yang kau sendiri pikirkan tentangmu.” 

“...”

“Kouki, tolong buka pintunya.” 

Seberkas bayang terselip dari celah di bawah pintu. Dahi bersanding dengan jemari lalu berlabuh di daun pintu, jemari mencengkeram lekuk yang tak ada di bidang datar. Kouki tahu, yang bersandar di pintu, hanyalah dirinya. Seperti ini pula perasaannya. 

(Kouki seorang yang bersandar.)  

Masih merasakan kehadiran Seijuurou, yang sayangnya Kouki tidak menginginkan bayangnya untuk tetap ada baik di balik pintu maupun di hatinya, Kouki berbisik, “ _Maaf,_ Sei.”

 _Aku mengerti,_ yang divokalisasi dalam nada-nada kecewa, menelusup ke ruang sayup di balik pintu tertutup.

Kouki berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar langkah yang beranjak. Senyum tak mematri isi hatinya sendiri.

Memang lebih baik begini saja. Seijuurou punya dunia yang tidak memiliki spasi untuk Kouki ada di sisinya, seperti hati Seijuurou pula.

Kouki membiarkan Seijuurou menjauh darinya, pada teman-teman yang tidak semuanya dapat menerima Kouki pula sebagai teman mereka. Meski sesepat dan sepepat ini, meski yang ia ingin hanyalah berkata dengan berani, _Sei, temani aku di sini_.

Padahal ia menjadi pengecut karena tak sanggup mengungkapkan. Padahal ia memutuskan kebahagiaan kawan lebih berarti daripada perasaa sendiri. Padahal sebelumnya tersenyum tak pernah terasa semembunuh ini.

Padahal yang Kouki inginkan hanyalah Seijuurou tetap ada. Untuk bersamanya. Untuknya. Keinginan egois ini berbenturan dengan kerelaan, semestinya Seijuurou bersama dengan seseorang yang selalu dirindu dari dulu.

Seseorang itu, _bukan_ dan _tidak akan_ pernah jadi dirinya.

Kouki pernah ingin memiliki segala yang Seijuurou miliki, tapi kini tidak lagi. Ia ingin memiliki yang tak bisa ia miliki, tapi tak ada lagi yang ia miliki selain perasaan ini sendiri.

 

Mungkin memang Kouki terlalu pilu untuk merelakan.

 

Karena memang merelakan takkan pernah semudah mengatakan, sekalipun merelakan Kouki lakukan karena ia tak sanggup mengatakan.

 

<>

 

Image source: gerryrezaldi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccedentesiast (.n) someone who hides pain behind a smile


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akhirnya mutusin buat ngelanjutin :''''')))  
> Alur di chapter ini maju mandur. Ada yang flashback, ada yang present. Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya.  
> (susah juga nulis pake bahasa baku. ajari akuuu)

 

Mungkin takkan ada yang menyangka, tidak bahkan Kouki sendiri, mengetahui ia tembus ujian Todai—Tokyo _Daigōku_ —yang menyandang julukan universitas nomor satu di Jepang.

Awalnya, Kouki mau masuk universitas swasta saja, biar masa mudanya tetap dapat dinikmati olehnya. Apa daya, biaya seadanya dari keluarga dan kerja sambilan tak mencukupi. Takdir tak merestui.

Memang yang paling dekat hanya Universitas Tokyo. Belum juga maju ke medan perang, Kouki berputus asa dan mengelak dengan berbagai alasan. Ia tidak mampu. Ia biasa saja. Hanya anak terpilih yang mampu masuk ke sana, cuma anak yang jenius dan blablabla pemikiran inferioritas lainnya.

Orang tuanya memahami, karena siapa suka dipaksa melakukan sesuatu. Takkan ada yang benar bila melakukan sesuatu bila memaksakan kehendaknya agar semua itu terjadi. Karena yang terjadi, kekacauan sajalah yang pasti.

Suatu hari, di musim panas. Kouki pulang ke rumah setelah pelatihan musim panas yang bejatnya membuatnya ingin melumat bara saja, lebih mudah menelannya daripada menjalani sesi latihan neraka.

Sebenarnya latihannya hanya sedikit (ya, _sedikiiit_ lebih ekstrim dari tahun kedua mereka yang kalah telak dari Rakuzan) ekstrim.

Namun, Kouki yang tahun itu didaulat menjadi kapten setelah didaulat dan semua bermufakat yang layak diberi mandat jabat sial itu adalah dirinya, dicengkeram desas-desus yang didengarnya dari Takao Kazunari.

“Kudengar dari yang lain, kau Kapten paling lemah saat ini. Ahahaha! Kau harus bekerja keras, Furihata!”

Belum lagi kartu rapor yang nilainya standar saja. Teguran dari guru konseling sebelum liburan musim panas, untuk mengisi uraian tentang rancangan masa depan. Tujuan hidup yang Furihata Kouki punya saat ini, sebatas ingin balas dendam kekalahan Seirin di Winter Cup—karena ini tahun terakhirnya di Seirin—dan memenangkan semua kompetisi basket terakhir yang diikuti tim Seirin.

Kouki terengah lelah, menggelepar di teras rumah. _Furin_ menari dalam senandung angin yang melupakan melodi, sinis bernyanyi ketika Kouki merintih miris di hati.

Apalah lagi yang bisa dilakukannya.

Jadi kapten, paling lemah.

Jadi murid untuk belajar normal saja, tak becus.

Jadi anak, membengkalai tanggung jawab merapikan rumah padahal kondisi ayahnya yang telah lemah.

Jadi manusia, belum berguna pula untuk manusia.

Iya kalau dia punya waktu untuk menjejaki masa depan, bagaimana kalau dia terlanjur mati sebelum semua mimpi yang dirancangnya terjadi?

“Kouki, sudah pulang? Kenapa tiduran di situ?”

Ibunya menyapa. Tak jauh di belakangnya, sesayup dari arah ruang yang Kouki tahu pasti berasal dari kamar orang tuanya, terdengar remuk-redam batuk ayahnya yang makin mengimpit paru-parunya karena merasa jadi anak paling tak berguna.

Belum Kouki buka mulut untuk menjawab, pintu rumahnya  terbuka.

Ada suara berserat-serat berat dan napas yang tersendat, _tadaima_ tergema, jalan dalam gesa-gesa dan tak lama, Kouki mengaduh karena kakaknya muncul dengan setelan kerja berantakan dan terkapar di sisinya.

Wajah Keiichi, kakaknya, memerah dengan keringat meluap-luap, mengerang betapa panasnya di luar rumah dan keinginan menyantap semangka.

“Kalian mau limun?”

Hanya Keiichi yang mengacungkan ibu jari, tertawa payah pada Ibu yang menepuk lembut kedua rambut putranya yang telah kusut oleh debu waktu dan raut pilu. Ibu mereka berlalu ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

Kouki tak perlu bertanya mengapa kakaknya pulang siang-siang. Pasti tawaran kerja si putra pertama keluarga Furihata ditolak lagi. Anak terbungsu dalam keluarga Furihata membiarkan lengan jadi bantalan kakaknya yang masih bersusah payah menghela lelah.

“Bagaimana _Summer Camp_ basketmu, Kouki?”

“Capek. Bagaimana perburuan mencari pekerjaanmu, _Nii-san_?”

“Capek. Tidak dapat-dapat.”

Antara tawa dan lara, keduanya saling kerling. Perasaan tegang menguap direnggut sapuan angin. Sama-sama menatapi _furin_ yang menapak imajiner di indera pengelihatan. Hingga damai yang fana itu bergumul dalam panas cuaca yang menyelimuti mereka.

Terbersit dalam benak Kouki, yang saat itu belum pernah terpikirkannya, dan terpikir begitu melihat Keiichi berkantung mata panda, lengkap dengan akar-akar merah di sekeliling _iris_ berwarna coklat. Kata-kata yang tergulir dari bibir seiring keringat yang teralir ke dagu kakaknya.

“Nanti setelah lulus sekolah, aku ikut cari kerja _._ ”

Secepat kilat, Kouki mengaduh kesakitan merasakan tikaman menyakitkan di pinggangnya.

 _“_ Kei _Nii-san!”_

“Bodoh,” Keiichi mencemooh seraya memelarkan pipi adiknya dengan semena-mena, “kau harus lulus dan kuliah di kampus yang bagus.”

“Sakit, tahu!” Kouki menepis tangan kakaknya, mendengus. “Coba katakan dari mana biaya untukku kuliah.”

“Aku yang akan bayar untukmu.” Nada kakaknya seperti mengultimatum, tapi Kouki meringis lagi ketika  Keiichi masih gigih mencubiti pipinya dengan keterlaluan gemas.

“Realistis, _Nii-san_. Untuk sekarang saja—“

“—berisik.” Kakaknya malah merangkul pinggangnya dengan posesif dan kemarahan main-main, menyembunyikan kelelahan dengan cengiran. “Kau nekat belajar saja, masuk universitas, kalau pelajaranmu sudah stabil, kau baru boleh kerja sambilan. Nanti kalau keuangan kita sudah stabil, aku juga akan lanjut kuliah lagi.”

“Dan kapan keuangan kita stabil?” gumam Kouki, separuh mengeluh.

Kakaknya menepuk-nepuk punggung lengannya, tertawa naif. “Begitu aku dapat kerja.”

Kouki makin keras mendengus. “Dan kapan kau dapat kerja?”

Keiichi nyengir makin lebar. “Begitu ada tempat yang merasa aku bermanfaat sebagai pekerja.”

“Di mana ada tempat seperti itu?” desah sang adik.

Sang Kakak berusaha optimis. “Aku belum tahu tepatnya di mana, tapi ada.”

Kakaknya menghilangkan kata-kata penolakan kenyataan yang nyaris tinggal landas dari bibirnya, kala Keiichi berpindah posisi dan ganti menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala Kouki.

Keiichi menepuk ubun-ubun adik semata wayang. Suaranya, serak yang jarang Kouki dengar, dan sang adik hampir merasa ini hanyalah  fatamorgana tengah hari kalau bukan karena suara itu melirih di ubun-ubunnya.

“Maaf, kalau saja  aku belajar saat kuliah lebih giat dan sudah cari kerja sambilan dari dulu ... kalau saja aku tidak egois berpikiran Ayah akan baik-baik saja sampai aku lulus dan punya pekerjaan ... kalau saja ...”

Cengkeraman mengeratkan paru-parunya hingga Kouki tidak tahu lagi apa itu oksigen, lebih-lebih merasakan aliran yang meleleh pelan dari sudut-sudut matanya, ke lengan Keiichi yang hilang ketegaran untuk sesaat.

“... aku tahu, harusnya aku tidak berpikir tentang _kalau saja_ , karena berandai-andai tetap tak mengubah apa-apa dan malah membuatku tambah menyesal,” lirih Keiichi, “... tapi, aku tak bisa menghentikannya.”

Mungkin berpikir realistis sendiri adalah kesombongan. Karena ketika realita yang tak kaumau melingkupimu, ada saatnya kau berhenti melawan dan terpekur berpikiran tentang _andai saja._ Semua kemungkinan yang kaulewatkan karena kaupikir masih ada kesempatan di lain waktu.

Karena pada akhirnya, penyesalan yang lebih menyesakkan selain melakukan tapi menemui kegagalan, ialah tak pernah mencoba melakukan.

Keiichi menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Menyentil pelan pipi lembab, dan ia mengabaikan seolah tak menyadari penyebab mengapa wajah adiknya telah basah.

“Masuklah universitas dan jurusan yang bagus, Kouki.” Melihat adiknya yang telah menyipitkan mata dan pipi berkedut merengut, Keiichi memahami adiknya pasti berpikiran betapa _nonsense_ dan _non-realis_ dirinya.

“Bagus yang bagaimana? Jurusan favorit macam kedokteran di universitas ternama?” Kouki mencoba membuat suaranya tetap terdengar normal saat memanjangkan embusan napas.  “Haaaah ... yang ada belajarku malah tertinggal karena tidak mampu mengejar, _Nii-san_.”

“Bagus adalah ketika kau memilih jurusan yang kausuka, karena memang sudah jadi dasar sifat manusia untuk berjuang habis-habisan atas sesuatu yang disuka atau benar-benar dicintanya,  atau jurusan yang kaurasa kau akan belajar habis-habisan untuk lulus. Karena pilihanmu adalah tanggung jawabmu.”

“...”

“Kouki, kau pernah dengar pepatah, bahwa kalau kau melakukan pekerjaan yang kausukai, kau tidak perlu bekerja seumur hidup? Begitu pula dengan kuliah dan belajar.”  

“Iya, iya ... kalau aku kuliah—aduh, _Nii-san_!” Kouki memegangi hidungnya yang jadi korban kegemasan ibujari dan telunjuk kakaknya. “Hidup, kan, bukan hanya tentang pendidikan.”

“Benar,” tanggap kakaknya, menyentil lagi pipi Kouki yang menghela gerutuan tepat dengan dengusan yang menyapu ubun-ubunnya. Nada suaranya melembut, “tapi dengan pendidikan, kita belajar tentang kehidupan.”

Kouki membuka mulut, mengatupnya lagi. Dia tidak bisa menyanggah kebenaran yang telak dikemukakan kakaknya.  

“Memang, sih, pendidikan formal tidak akan pernah cukup mengajarkan kita tentang kehidupan. Belajar pun punya banyak cara, tidak perlu pendidikan formal.

“Tapi, Kouki, kita juga tidak bisa mengelak dari realita masa kini, di mana seseorang akan dianggap _Neet_ ketika dia tidak dapat pekerjaan. Apalagi kalau dia pengangguran yang bahkan hanya tamatan SMA. Karena untuk bekerja, selalu ada saja persyaratan mengenai karir pendidikan.”

“... umm, ada juga yang tidak. Seseorang yang benar-benar ahli di bidangnya, dibutuhkan oleh suatu tempat kerja, dan jarang ada yang punya kemampuannya, pasti tempat kerja yang membutuhkan orang ahli ini mau menerimanya.”

“Namun bila perusahaan dapat memilih, antara seseorang yang ahli di satu bidang tapi hanya tamatan SMA dan hanya bisa itu saja, dengan seseorang yang ahli di bidang itu juga dan lulusan perguruan tinggi juga melengkapi kemampuan dengan keahlian lain, kau tentunya tahu perusahaan pasti pilih yang mana.”

“...”

Tiba-tiba—ketika Kouki tengah termenung—kakaknya menepuk dahi. “Sebentar, kesannya aku memaksamu kuliah, hanya agar kaukerja juga dan finansial keluarga kita stabil, ya.”

Kouki mengernyit alis. “Memangnya tidak begitu? Supaya aku tidak jadi _Neet_ , ‘kan?”

Putra sulung keluarga Furihata itu menyorot horror. “Tidak  sama sekali.”

“Jadi?”

“... ya, aku memang mau kau tidak jadi _Neet_ —yang sekarang dianggap sesampah-sampahnya masyarakat—karena pasti nanti dibuli, tapi aku mau kau ... jadi anak biasa saja. Belajar. Punya pacar. Bergaul. Bahagia, meski sederhana saja dengan keluarga dan teman-temanmu.”

Kouki terdiam. Frasa _biasa saja_ itu terlalu lama dilontar padanya, seakan ia magnet untuk dua frasa itu atau memang dialah interpretasi frasa itu sendiri.

“Apanya yang istimewa dari menjadi _biasa saja, Nii-san_?”

Sepertinya, kakaknya menyadari keganjilan dalam nada suaranya. Ada sesuatu yang retak nan memanjang, dan tak tersembunyikan saat tersuarakan.

“ _Biasa_ , dalam artian ... _tidak_ melakukan apa pun yang membuat drama.”

Kouki merebah lengan ke wajah, pengecut menghindari kakaknya yang telah bangkit, dan kini menatapinya dengan seksama.

Kouki tidak pernah cerita pada kakaknya, Furihata Keiichi, bahwa menjadi biasa saja tak sejalan dengan perkembangan zaman dan pergaulan. Dia yang biasa saja bukanlah siapa-siapa, dan bukan seseorang yang akan berharga untuk diingat.

Putra bungsu keluarga sederhana itu menggigit bagian dalam pipi, merasakan kesesakan yang  menyebabkan desakan di pelupuk mata, karena kakaknya mengelus halus juntaian rambutnya yang menjumput _tatami_.

“Daripada kau jadi macamnya tokoh drama yang tersiksa takdir hidup ini dan tidak berdaya. Daripada kau jadi tokoh pemuda yang punya segalanya tapi menyiksa semua orang. Daripada kau jadi seseorang yang tersesat dan jadi jahat karena tak punya tuntunan. Daripada kau jadi preman.

“Daripada kau jadi seseorang yang malah menyakiti orang lain, lebih baik kau jadi orang _biasa saja,_ Kouki.”

“...”

“Katakan padaku, kalau kau jadi biasa saja dan apa adanya, apa ruginya untukmu? Dan apa kau  merugikan orang lain?”

“...”

Keiichi melunakkan suaranya. “Kau tidak perlu membuktikan dirimu istimewa pada orang yang hanya membicarakan betapa jelek dirimu tanpa mengenal siapa kau sesungguhnya.”

Kouki tertawa, parau. “Kenapa tidak? Tidak ada orang yang bisa mengelak dari penilaian sosial, kok.” 

“Tapi, kan, orang-orang yang menilai saja belum tentu mengenalmu.” Keiichi tersenyum sayang pada adiknya, walaupun Kouki takkan bisa melihat karena posisi mereka saat ini. “Dan karena orang yang menyadari keistimewaan dalam dirimu— kau, yang menurut kebanyakan orang biasa saja—juga tidak memerlukannya.”

Kouki ingin bertanya dengan seluruh kesinisan yang ia miliki, adakah orang seperti itu?

Namun sebelum Kouki menyuarakan tanya itu, kakaknya meraih kepala Kouki untuk berbaring di lengan yang terentang. Mengelus kepala adik semata wayang, seolah sang adik adalah anak yang es krimnya dijatuhkan anak nakal lain.

Bibir Kouki terbuka, bergetar,  begitu pula sekujur tubuh dan sepenjuru dari sadar hingga alam bawah sadarnya. Keletihan yang terdekam dalam-dalam meleleh perlahan, dan tidak untuk menguap apalagi dihapuskan.

Bahwa, ya, ada orang yang seperti itu. Sedekat ini. Kemana saja Kouki tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini.

 _Ya_ , kakaknya sendiri.

Kakaknya telah lelah, oleh hidup ini yang membagi takdir tanpa keadilan agar setiap kehidupan senantiasa ada dalam keberagaman (ada yang miskin, ada yang kaya. Ada rupawan, ada jelek tak karuan. Ada cerdas, ada bodoh; segalanya), dan mungkin karena itulah ia tidak ingin Kouki mengalami yang dialaminya.

“Tidak apa-apa kau _biasa saja_ , yang penting kau bahagia, Kouki,” bisik Keiichi. Sukar menyembunyikan serak dan sesak yang berderak-derak, tapi dengan ketulusan hati yang tak henti. 

 _Itu sudah cukup untukku,_ adalah kata-kata yang Kouki tahu tak diucapkan kakaknya, tapi diresapkan oleh Keiichi melalui sapuan lembut dan resonansi getar jemari di rambutnya.

Mengapa Kouki memikirkan orang lain yang bahkan tak memikirkannya dan hanya menilai dirinya dari luarnya saja?

Mengapa dia hanya memikirkan penilaian orang lain terhadap dirinya, padahal penilaian orang bukanlah patokan kebenaran mereka mengenali jati diri Furihata Kouki?

Padahal ada seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya dan menyayangi apa adanya, yang berjuang banting tulang untuk habis-habisan ingin membahagiakannya dan keluarga mereka.

Seseorang yang telah begitu lama mengenalnya, bahkan sejak ia masih di kandungan ibunda mereka.

Seseorang yang jadi panutan dan selalu berjalan hanya selangkah di depan, selalu mengulurkan tangan ketika Kouki terjatuh, untuk bangun dan mereka berjalan lagi bersama.

Seseorang yang tidak pernah mengajaknya berlari, ketika kehidupan dan semua di dunia ini di masa kini berlari-lari dalam kompetisi.

Seseorang yang saat orang lain bilang dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan memang itulah yang terjadi saat ini, mendorongnya untuk melakukan lebih banyak hal yang Kouki tak pernah mimpikan.

Seseorang yang kini mengajarkan pada Kouki, tidak apa menatap biru langit dan bermimpi menggapi matahari, tapi tetaplah mengingat mereka toh tetap menapak bumi.

Tidak apa jadi bercita-cita luar biasa, walaupun bagi banyak orang kau _hanya_ orang biasa saja dan cuma seorang pemimpi di tengah hari.

 

 

Sepasang putra keluarga Furihata tak tahu, denting-denting es yang mengembuni dinding gelas dalam dua gelas limun dekat kepala mereka, meleleh bagai bulir-bulir gerimis seperti yang menjejaki pipi hingga _tatami_.

Ibu mereka, perlahan beranjak pergi.

 

<>

 

Sejak saat itu, Kouki berusaha menerima kenyataan. Ya, ada banyak hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan, dan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan tetap saja selalu ada yang lebih baik lagi darinya.

Misalkan, basket.

Kouki getir membiasakan diri dengan kenyataan ia terintimidasi pada begitu banyak orang. Orang-orang yang amat luar biasa berdedikasi pada basket. Dirinya bukanlah apa-apa dibanding mereka.

Terlebih, ia tidak bisa membayangkan masa depannya sebagai pebasket. Bisa saja ia mengedepankan cintanya pada basket, Kouki tetap bekerja keras agar jadi pemain tim regional—kalau bisa malah nasional.

Namun, tetap saja ia tidak akan sampai ke kaki level _Kiseki no Sedai_. Ah, tapi kalau terus berpikir begini, Kouki merasa ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa karena selalu saja ada orang lebih baik dari dirinya.

Mungkin tidak apa-apa juga melakukan yang banyak orang lain bisa melakukan. Toh, seperti kata kakaknya, asal tidak merugikan orang lain.

Memikirkan semua perkataan teman, lingkungan, kenalan, tentang betapa biasanya saja dirinya dan kemustahilan melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa, Kouki belajar untuk menyingkirkan semua hal yang mengalihkan dan memangkas kepercayaan dirinya sampai separah ini.

Ini bukan hal yang mudah.

Kouki mencoba memfokuskan dirinya sendiri, lebih perhatian pada keluarganya, mengelu lidah pada ibu yang memintanya untuk merapikan rumah—dikerjakannya sebaik mungkin tanpa mengeluh—walau ia capek setengah mati tiap pulang latihan basket dioleh-olehi tunggakan tugas yang tak kira-kira.

Seikhlas yang ia mampu mengerjakannya, dan bercengkerama dengan orang tua. Waktu malam tumbang dan dini pagi melarut, memijat kakaknya yang terseok pulang karena kelelahan, berbagi cerita—dan kakaknya berupaya antusias menemaninya memilih langkah jenjang pendidikan—seputar basket maupun menentukan universitas juga fakultas.

Di hari belajar biasa, Kouki mulai menampar dirinya sendiri setiap terkantuk-kantuk saat jam belajar-mengajar dan berkeras kepala menahan pepat. Memerhatikan ajaran guru dengan lebih cermat. Belajar dan berusaha mengerti materi dengan lebih giat.

Kouki menjadikan tim Seirin dan basket, oasis bagi kehidupan remaja biasa dan masa muda gembira yang sedari dulu ia damba.

Masa awal transisi ini, sangat berat. Karena Kouki harus merelakan gadis impian bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki lain.

Karena ia terpaksa merelakan waktu jalan-jalan dan cucimata dengan kedua sahabatnya, Fukuda dan Kawahara, hanya jadi satu hari seminggu saja. Karena otak pas-pasnya pula fisiknya biasa saja, jadi ia harus ekstra kerja keras untuk menyeimbangkannya.

Sayangnya, tim Seirin kalah dari Kaijou di perempat final Inter-High, yang akhirnya kalah dari Rakuzan. Dan kalah di perempat final Winter Cup dari Too,yang pula akhirnya kalah dari Rakuzan.

Akashi Seijuurou dan timnya menang telak. Berita mewartakan betapa kuatnya generasi basket Rakuzan saat ini, mereka berhasil balas dendam dari kekalahan tahun lalu, kekalahan paling memalukan sepanjang sejarah perbasketan salah satu sekolah terbaik di seantero negeri.

_Frustrasi?_

Tidak, mereka **depresi**.

Furihata Kouki merasa ingin bunuh diri, lebih daripada yang dirasakannya Kagami, Kuroko, pelatih, maupun senior-seniornya. Memang dia tidak banyak disubstitusi ke lapangan, seperlunya saja. Namun setiap ia masuk, selalu saja membuat kesalahan—meskipun tidak ada yang bilang dan merasa begitu—dan tidak mencetak skor lebih dari dua atau tiga.

Kouki merasa tak berguna.

Setiap melihat tajuk media cetak daerah rubrik olahraga, _“Kemenangan Kuda Hitam Seirin, Juara  Winter Cup tahun lalu, benar hanya keberuntungan.”_ membuatnya jadi lebih pecundang karena malah melangkah, agar ia tak perlu membaca atau mengonsumsi berita itu.

Terlebih mereka akan segera naik kelas. Siapa pun yang jadi kapten, harus menanggung semua beban menyakitkan itu.

Senior mereka belum memberitahu akan menunjuk siapa, dan membiarkan mereka sesaat terlarut dalam kepedihan tak bisa membanggakan tahun-tahun terakhir senior mereka meski seberapapun inginnya mereka sekarang.

Agaknya kekalahan telak itu menyebabkan Riko, jadi lebih pedih. Dan ia datang, dengan senyuman yang sayangnya matanya mengingkari manis senyumnya, bilang bahwa mereka tak bisa bermalas-malasan dan memperkenalkan ulang revolusi latihan neraka.

Rasanya melumat bara jauh lebih mudah daripada berjibaku di neraka dunia versi Riko Aida.

“Kalian yang akan memperjuangkan semangat kami di tahun depan. Kalau baru begini saja kalian sudah terpuruk, bagaimana bisa maju! HIYAAAH!”

“Te-tenanglah ... _Kantoku_ , jangan pakai cambuk itu!”

Kelelahan luar biasa karena latihan yang berlipat ganda, baru berdampak setelah Winter Cup selesai. Nilai-nilai mereka merosot drastis, dan senior mereka baru melepaskan ketika mereka memasuki periode belajar intensif jelang ujian nasional di musim dingin.

“Bagaimana hasilnya?” tanya Fukuda, menahan lengan Kuroko yang baru keluar dari desakan siswa-siswi yang merapat ke papan pengumuman nilai Ujian Triwulan, menjaganya agar tak terseret arus massa.

Memang pemain bayangan mereka sangat dapat diandalkan dalam situasi-situasi seperti ini.

Angkatan senior mereka memiliki tiga ratus lima siswa, dan bertambah di tahun mereka menjadi tiga ratus lima puluh siswa. Di setiap ujian harian (tepatnya, per satu bulan), ujian triwulan, ujian semester, juga akumulasi nilai tiap semester, semua dipajang di mading pengumuman.

Kuroko dengan wajah _tablo_ , menjawab, “Kagami-kun, kau dalam bahaya.”

“Apa maksudmu, hah?” Kagami melotot sepenuh hati padanya.

Mata biru itu memaku Kagami, bersimpati meski suaranya sedatar biasa, “Kau ada di urutan tiga ratus tiga puluh sembilan, dari tiga ratus lima puluh siswa angkatan kita.”

“Maksudku, apa bahayanya?” Kagami mengerutkan kening.

“Bahayaaaa!” histeris Kawahara. “Kau harus ikut kelas tambahan setiap setelah pulang sekolah mulai minggu depan. Kau akan datang terlambat untuk latihan basket di hari-hari kita latihan.”

“Kagami, sebaiknya kau lari sekarang sebelum Riko- _Kantoku_ datang dan membunuhmu,” ucap Fukuda prihatin seraya menepuk punggung lengan Kagami.

“Ta-tapi, kalau aku tidak ikut—“

Kuroko menyelinap dari lengan Kagami, menatapnya lebih lekat. “Kalau tidak ikut kelas tambahan tiga kali—seminggu—saja, kau bisa-bisa kena detensi.”

Bulir keringat dingin terlihat jelas menggantung di pelipis kagami. “De-detensi apa?”

“Tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan dapat tugas tambahan,” Kawahara menjawab dengan kehorroran berlatarkan riuh-rendah siswa-siswi menyaksikan nilai yang terpampang.

“Ma-masa hanya a-aku sendiri—kalau kau, Kuroko?!”

“Aku ada di urutan dua ratus empat puluh sembilan,” Binar brillian di mata biru itu dan Kuroko mengangkat telapak tangan ke depan dada Kagami, “aman—dari kelas tambahan.”

Kagami mengacak-acak rambutnya frustratif. Terhenti. Menoleh lagi pada Kuroko. “Kau jenius sekali, sih!” Lalu dia menatap kedua kawannya yang lain. “Fukuda? Kawahara?”

“Hoi, aku tidak mau kelas tambahan juga—“

“—maaf, Kawahara-kun. Kau ... ada di urutan tiga ratus satu.”

Hening bergelinding di antara mereka.

Ledakan tawa.

Kawahara jatuh berlutut, meratap dengan sangat merana.

“A-astaga, sakit sekali!” Fukuda berusaha tak tertawa, tapi terselip begitu saja. Merangkul Kawahara, tawanya malah makin kencang karena Kawahara menepisnya dan garis-garis kesuraman melatarinya. “Coba saja kau di urutan ketiga ratus, ya, Kawa.”

“Ah, syukurlah.” Kagami menepuk kepala yang baru ditumbuhi rambut dua sentimeter.” Kawahara, tolong bantuannya, ya!”

“Siapa, sih, yang di urutan ketiga ratus, hah? Kenapa bukan aku yang di situ?!” Kawahara menatap refleksinya yang blur di lantai tempat ia tanpa sengaja bercermin. Ah, blur pula masa depannya.

Kuroko sedikit tersenyum. “Fukuda-kun.”

Kawahara nyaris menjedotkan kepalanya ke kepala Fukuda. “YAAA! AWAS KAU, FUKU!”

“Ampun-ampun-ampuuuun!” Fukuda gantian dicekik oleh Kawahara, dan kesulitan mengelak ketika Kagami mengacak-acak gemas rambutnya. “Bukan mauku kalian terpuruk, Kawa, Kagami! Tunggu, tunggu! Masih ada Furi!”

Mereka semua menatapi Kuroko yang ekspresi wajahnya masih tak ada kemajuan. Awalnya mereka lega melihat sesimpul senyum di wajah sang bayangan, hingga ia mengatakan, “Selamat, Furihata-kun. Kau ada di urutan seratus enam puluh sembilan.”

 _Selamat? Selamat tinggal masa depan, begitu?_ Kouki melenyapkan gumam pesimis yang berdengung di batinnya, tapi ia tersenyum pasrah.

Agak lama Kuroko menatapnya, lalu berhati-hati melempar tanya, “Kelihatannya kau merasa biasa saja.”

Kouki memandang jauh. Siluet siswa-siswi yang mengerubuti mading berbayang. Dia merasa terasin melihat mereka yang berdiri di depan papan bagian paling kiri, mereka yang aman di urutan lima puluh besar.

“Furihata-kun?”

Panggilan dinoda setitik cemas Kuroko, menyebabkan ketiga pemuda lainnya yang mulanya berseteru, jadi ikut menatapi Kouki.

Mungkin memang ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang mendalam ini. Kerja kerasnya yang terasa sia-sia, belajar mati-matian di tengah kegilaan latihan basket. Kouki tersenyum canggung. “Tapi nilaiku tidak ada kemajuan. Di situ saja, dari Ujian Keahlian, Kualifikasi Diri, Pekan Ujian, dan bahkan dari UAS semester satu, Kuroko.”

Sunyi. Keempat pemuda itu menatap kawan mereka dengan mata membulat.

Kawahara bangkit seperti _zombie,_ tangan terjulur selayaknya drakula. Bergegas memiting gemas sahabatnya. “Furiii, kau harusnya bersyukur, dong!”

“Eeeh, kenapa kau jadi—uugh, lepaskan aku, Kawa!” Kouki merota-ronta dan bukannya menolong, Kagami juga Fukuda malah ikut menggemasinya. Menarik pipi dan mengacak rambutnya.

“Furi, kau jenius, ya?” tanya Kagami, tangan masih menangkup dahi Furihata, bertanya dengan keterlaluan serius. “Bagaimana kau bisa mempertahankan kestabilan nilaimu?!”

Kawahara berakhir hanya mengalungkan lengan di sekeliling Kouki, mendesah lelah. “Dengan latihan basket seberat musim kompetisi dan aku juga nyaris berhenti basket lagi—“

“—iya, kau sampai sakit typhus,” sela Fukuda, mengingat tepat sebelum Winter Cup, kawan sakit-sakitan mereka benar-benar jatuh sakit.

“—tidak heran nilai-nilai kita jatuh bebas,” sambung Kuroko, ditatapnya Kouki dengan seksama, “tapi nilaimu tetap stabil, Furihata-kun. ”

Kagami menyuarakan tanya yang berhinggapan di benak teman-temannya yang lain, “Apa yang kaulakukan?” 

Furihata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri, memiringkan kepala dan menyiratkan tanya melalui pandangannya, dan yang lain mengangguk—masih memasang telinga dan menatapnya lekat-lekat—kuat-kuat.

Kegaduhan antara pekikan bahagia dan kekecewaan membumbung di depan mading. Puluhan siswa-siswi dihadapkan pada hasil belajar mereka selama ini. Ada yang bersuka cita, ada pula yang berduka. Ada juga yang merasa biasa-biasa saja.

Dan Furihata masuk ke dalam golongan, merasa kecewa.

Dia telah belajar sekeras yang ia bisa, tapi hasilnya tetap biasa saja. Tak ada kemajuan. Tertambat di tempat. Apa memang ia tidak akan bisa maju selangkah saja, dan bertapak pada perkembangan yang konkrit nan tepat?

“... Furihata-kun?”

Kekecewaan itu menggelembungkan pahit yang pecah dalam kawah mulutnya.

Furihata mengalihkan tatapan, pada papan bertempelkan lembaran kertas yang memajang nama, urutan, dan deretan nilai hasil ujian setiap siswa di angkatannya. Tangannya tergantung hampa di sisi tubuh, menatap kosong barisan nama dan angka yang memburam dalam pandangan.

Dari hari ke hari, Ayah yang tertatih makin ringkih, tertawa bersamanya meski letih. Ibu yang rapuh, tapi tetap tersenyum dan membuat dirinya selalu luluh. Kakak yang di tiap malam selalu jatuh tidur lebih dulu saat mereka berbincang berdua, selalu nyengir seakan kehidupan mereka adalah yang tersejahtera sedunia.

_Apa yang dia lakukan?_

Kekalahan.

Kekecewaan.

Ketiadaan.

Semuanya berkelindan, melilit Furihata Kouki yang menghadap lara realita, mau tak mau walau pilu untuk menerimanya.

Kouki tersenyum separuh hati; perih sepenuh hati, tatkala mengakui,

“... tak ada.”

 

<> 

_Oh, pantas saja tim Seirin kalah. Kaptennya saja memilih kesuksesan dirinya sendiri, daripada solidaritas habis-habisan untuk memenangkan tim. Lihat saja! Dia ada di universitas bagus sendirian, teman-temannya?_

 

“Kou-...”

_Sudah kalah, prestasi terpuruk, dia lulus sendiri dapat beasiswa dan titel juara basket sekolah kita hilang gara-gara dia memikirkan diri sendiri. Main basketnya juga biasa saja ketimbang Kagami atau Kuroko, lah._

 “... -ki.”

_Dia tidak hebat seperti Hyuuga. Kau ingat tim paling hebat saat masih ada Hyuuga dan yang lain, ditambah Kuroko dan Kagami? Wah, mereka tim paling hebat Seirin dan tidak terkalahkan! Yah, kalah juga pernah, sih. Tapi kan di akhirnya, mereka pemenang sejati!_

 

“Kouki ... jangan tidur di sini.”

_Iya, iya, aku ingat. Formasi tim itu hebat sekali, bisa memenangkan Winter Cup. Padahal mereka melawan Rakuzan, tim langganan menang Winter Cup._

 

“Kamu bisa sakit, Kouki.”

_Coba saja kapten timnya Kuroko atau Kagami, ya. Tidak akan kalah total tim basket kita jadinya. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mementingkan diri sendiri, dan lebih memprioritaskan kemenangan tim._

 

“... Ko ... –uki?”

_Aida, Hyuuga, dan yang lainnya jelas salah pilih orang untuk diwariskan kepemimpinan generasi basket selanjutnya._

 

“Hei, Kouki.”

 

Sentuhan yang mengguncang pelan, menjatuhkan dirinya dari lalu-lalang wajah orang-orang yang dulu pernah ada di masa lalu, menyebabkan matanya lamat terbuka dalam kerjapan yang berat dan keterlaluan hangat.

Coba saja air ini ada di sudut bibirnya, bukan menggenangi pelupuk.

Seijuurou berlutut dekat meja belajar berkaki rendah dalam kamar asramanya. Tangan masih di bahu Kouki, menatap khawatir Kouki yang masih bergeming memproses segalanya.

“... kamu baik-baik saja?”

Kouki mengangkat kepalanya yang entah sejak kapan rebah ke atas diktat. Pemaparan tentang detil mekanisme rangkaian mesin dan elektronika telah terlupa, dibuyar mimpi yang lahir dari rangkaian kenangan dan kata-kata yang kerapkali terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Lengan refleks menyeka wajahnya.

“Tidak,” Kouki berujar, setengah desah lelah. Tangannya merayap ke leher, memijat otot-otot yang terasa tegang. Kaku dan ngilu hingga ke tulang-belulang.

“Itu karena kamu tidurnya dalam posisi tidak nyaman.” Seijuurou mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Tangannya turut terulur, memijati pangkal leher Kouki untuk membuat kawannya lebih rileks. “Kenapa tidak naik tempat tidur?”

“Terlanjur ketiduran.”

Kouki menurunkan lengannya, menyejajarkan kedua lengan di atas meja belajarnya lalu meluruskannya. Mendaratkan wajah ke muka buku yang terbuka. Membiarkan pijat relaksasi Seijuurou yang menanamkan kenyamanan dalam dirinya, walaupun seharusnya ia tak memanfaatkan situasi sebagai teman seorang Akashi.

“Di mana yang lain?”

Seijuurou bergeser sedikit, menggeser tangannya untuk mengurut bagian belakang leher hingga pundak Kouki. “Sudah pulang.”

Kouki bergumam samar, lalu bertanya dengan nada menggoda, “Jadiii ... bagaimana tadi dengan Kuroko? Aw, aw, aw, Seiii!”

Untung saja Kouki terlalu membenamkan wajah ke meja, jadi ia tidak bisa melihat senyum Seijuurou yang terkembang tipis.

Namun begitu Kouki menoleh, galak melayangkan delikan pada Seijuurou—karena ia tahu Seijuurou pasti membalas godanya dengan sengaja memijat lebih keras—dan melihat senyumnya yang terkembang, otomatis Kouki batal mendelik. Ia  ikut tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa tentu saja _mood_ Seijuurou selalu berada di puncaknya tiap melihat atau bertemu Kuroko.

“Kami main _three on three_. Aku setim dengan Kuroko, dan Midorima juga.”

Kouki melipat lengannya, menjadikannya bantalan, menoleh ke arah berbeda pada kawannya. Ada perasaan mendebarkan dan menyenangkan tak terjelaskan, setiap kali mendapati senyum Seijuurou sedamai sekarang ini, meskipun juga dikarati perih yang Kouki setengah mati tak mau akui.

“Timmu menang.” Pijatan di lehernya tak lagi menaburkan kenyamanan. Senyum Seijuurou pula tak menerbitkan kehangatan seperti yang biasa Kouki rasakan. Dan Kouki mengerti mengapa sebabnya.

Seijuurou mengangkat satu sudut mulut. “Tentu.”

 Kouki ganti memutar bola mata, yang ia tahu Seijuurou mengerti bahwa ia tengah bercanda. “Bagaimana kejadiannya?”

Seijuurou berkisah padanya, basket jalanan sepanjang siang hingga sore dan senja yang tumbang ke malam. Betapa serunya reuni mereka.

Kekonyolan ketika Kagami menabrak ring. Aomine yang kepeleset genangan air di lapangan basket. Semprotan serangga (lucky item)  Midorima yang dipakai Kise untuk menyemprot baju bau Aomine. Murasakibara dan Kuroko yang duduk manis mencicipi camilan rasa baru. Momoi yang berbincang ceria dengannya, dan tak lagi setersipu itu pada Kuroko.

“... kurasa Momoi agak salah tingkah, mungkin juga dia senang, saat Aomine mengoper bola padanya.”

“Nah! Kubilang apa, ‘kan?! Ada sesuatu antara Aomine dan Momoi-san!”

“Dan Aomine juga membawakan tas Momoi saat pulang. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah peduli.”

“Apa mereka pacaran?”

“Kelihatannya tidak. Kouki, kalau kamu lupa, Momoi sukanya pada Kuroko.”

“Dan dari dulu kamu membantu Momoi-san untuk dekat dengan Kuroko, duh.”

“Karena dia perempuan.”

“Tapi, kan, kau tahu sendiri, Kuroko tidak peka, dan kalaupun dia peka, dia tidak merespons apa pun pada Momoi-san. Kau tidak harus membantu Momoi-san.”

“Aku tidak membantunya lagi.”

“Dan kau pasti tidak mengatakannya lagi pada Kuroko, ‘kan?”

Kouki menghela napas panjang. Mengabaikan lengking asing yang nyaring berdenging-denging dalam dirinya, lengan menyelinap ke punggung Seijuurou, tangan menepuk-nepuk punggung sang kawan dengan gemas.

“Ya, momennya juga tidak tepat, sih. Ada yang lain,” imbuh Kouki lagi, volume suara menurun dalam pengertian.

Sejenak, orang yang akan masuk ke kamar asrama Kouki dan berasal dari masa lalu mereka berdua, pasti akan horror menyaksikan mantan kapten Rakuzan dan Seirin berangkulan dikawani kesunyian.

Seijuurou maju sedikit, melenyapkan jarak antara dirinya dan temannya saat ini sehingga lutut mereka bersentuhan di balik gesekan jins, dan senyum terbinar di matanya merasakan Kouki menggeser tangan untuk mengelus belakang kepalanya saat ia juga merebahkan kepala ke sisi Kouki.

Tatapan mereka bertemu ketika pipi mengecupi atas meja dan buku-buku yang terbuka.

Napas mereka bertemu semudah ini, dan Kouki pelan—dalam kesesakan yang lagi-lagi ia abaikan—menghirupi wangi napas Seijuurou yang seperti hangat teh hijau juga mimpi tengah hari.

“Respons Kuroko padaku, sama seperti pada Momoi dan yang lainnya,” Seijuurou merendahkan suaranya, tak melepas tatap dari Kouki yang juga menatapinya.

Kouki menurunkan tangan, lengan jadi hanya tergantung ringan di punggung Seijuurou. “Itu perasaanmu saja, mungkin.”

“Platonik hubungan kami.” Seijuurou berhenti memijati Kouki, tangannya tertambat di sepanjang pundak dan belikat kawannya. “Kuroko lebih ekspresif pada Aomine dan Kagami. Bahkan Kise.”

“Kalau Kuroko berekspresi seperti Kise, kamu baru boleh takut melihatnya.”

“Aku sedang tidak bercanda.”

“Maaf—aku kan hanya ingin membuatmu lebih rileks.”

“...”

“Sei?”

“...”

“Maaf, ya?”

“... iya.”  

Untuk Kouki, dunianya tidak perlu terik matahari. Meskipun senyum Seijuurou bukan terang menyilaukan seperti mentari, tapi hangatnya menyebabkan bibir Kouki menggaris senyum.

Omong-omong, matahari tidak membakar seperti api, tapi bila terpapar di bawah sinarnya, panasnya menyengat dan membuat kita pepat. Mungkin Seijuurou lebih seperti ini, setidaknya bagi Kouki.

“Uh ... tapi Kuroko itu ekspresif pada semua yang dekat dengannya. Kau juga dekat dengannya, kau hanya perlu melihatnya lebih dekat—“ _–dan bukannya aku yang kaulihat lebih dekat sekarang ini, Sei—_ “—dan lagi, kau kan tahu sendiri Kuroko memang wajahnya datar begitu.”

“Bukan maunya terlahir seperti itu.” Seijuurou mengamati uraian rambut coklat yang menggerimisi buku, tangannya terangkat, jemari menghampiri poni Kouki untuk ia rapikan agar tak mencuat berantakan.

Kalau saja bisa memaki, Kouki akan mencaci Seijuurou atas gestur intim yang rasanya bukan antara sahabat ini. Seijuurou tidak mengerti betapa susahnya Kouki bernapas normal karena dirinya. Kouki benci dirinya karena tidak juga bisa mengelak dari semua ini; mengubur perasaan ini tanpa pernah membenihkannya.  

“Mukanya datar saja, kamu tetap suka.” Kouki tertawa bernada canda, meninju ringan punggung Seijuuurou dalam goda.

“Bukan mukanya saja yang kusuka.”  Telunjuk Seijuurou menyentil pelan pucuk hidung Kouki, dalam sentilan main-main, dan senyuman ringan.

“Iya, iya. Aku tahu, kok.” Kouki nyengir. Hentakan menyakitkan di relung hatinya.

Tanpa nada, suara, irama, Kouki berhasil menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menganggukkan pengertian akan perasaan sang kawan, dan ia memang mengerti mengapa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa membuat Akashi Seijuurou jatuh cinta.

Kouki mengerti, sungguh. Kualitas diri dan tulusnya hati seorang Kuroko dalam setiap tindak-tanduknya, tutur katanya yang halus, sikap yang sopan, kepribadian yang memengaruhi setiap orang di sekitarnya untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik.

“Makanya, nyatakan perasaanmu pada Kuroko,” kata Kouki, berusaha tidak lari dari menatapi mata Seijuurou yang merefleksi dirinya.

Seijuurou beralih menggeser uraian poni ke tepi pelipis Kouki. “Kenapa harus menyatakan, sih?”

Kouki menggigit bibir sebentar, kemudian menghirup napas sebelum melirih, “Karena selalu ada saja orang yang tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan orang lain kalau yang suka padanya tidak pernah mengatakannya.” 

 _Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Bodoh._ Demi Tuhan, susah sekali untuk Kouki tidak tersesat pada sepasang mata merah magenta yang seperti mega, menyerapnya untuk tenggelam lebih dalam.

Mungkin Kouki tidak pernah menyadari kelebihan diri sendiri. Kouki memang tidak tiap waktu mengumbar kata-kata manis omong kosong padanya, tapi ia mengatakan kebenaran. Memang terdengar biasa saja, tapi Kouki mengatakan yang apa adanya.

Namun Seijuurou menyadari semua itu, dan senyum tipisnya terbit saat mengistirahatkan lengan dengan nyaman di pinggang pemuda yang sudah tiga tahun terakhir jadi kawannya. “Kalau sudah menyatakan, tidak berarti akan selalu jadian dan kemudian pacaran juga.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Ada juga penolakan, Kouki.”

 _Duh, Sei, kamu jangan suka benar begitu, kenapa sih._ Ah, tapi Seijuurou kan memang pawangnya _selalu benar_ , mengalah-ngalahi ramalan cuaca, jodoh, dan zodiak. Pokoknya, Kouki tertohok.

Karena terkadang, kebenaran memang menyakitkan.

Menjaga emosi dan menjauhkan perasaan menyakitkan, Kouki mencoba menampakkan kegemasan, “Jadi kau akan diam saja dan tidak apa-apa tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu?”

“Tidak begitu.” Seijuurou menjeda sebentar, membuat Kouki mengerti bahwa ia bukanlah pengecut hanya untuk menyatakan perasaan. “Aku mencari waktu yang tepat.”

Kouki mencibir di sela cengir kecilnya, “Sampai chihuahua berevolusi jadi singa, waktu yang tepat juga tidak bakal ada kalau kau tidak melakukannya.”

“ Ah,” Mata magenta sampai tertekan pipi yang melekuk karena senyum making jelas di wajah Seijuurou melihat ekspresi Kouki, “jangan bilang lagi dia nanti keburu direbut orang lain. Kuroko bukan barang, kau tahu.”

“Sei, kamu tahu tidak, sih, seberapa banyak yang suka pada Kuroko?” ujar Kouki,sedikit gemas, hingga lututnya menyundul lutut Seijuurou.

“Aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada jaminan juga aku menyatakan, Kuroko akan menerimaku.”

“Dan tidak ada jaminan juga, bahwa Kuroko pasti tidak menyukaimu seperti kau menyukainya. Kan, yang tahu perasaannya adalah Kuroko sendiri, dan Kuroko jelas peduli padamu, Sei.”

Kouki mengerjapkan mata ketika Seijuurou bangkit dan menegakkan duduknya. Mungkin lampu agak remang kamar asrama Kouki, mendadak jadi terlalu terang dan menyoroti Seijuurou yang senyumnya terkembang. Mata merah terlalu terang. Atau cuma mata Seijuurou saja.

Soalnya, Kouki tidak pernah bertemu siapa pun lagi yang bermata merah natural seperti Seijuurou.

“Aku mengerti.”

“Oke. Dari tampangmu itu, pasti ada sesuatu, Sei. Jadi?”

Kouki menyundulkan lagi lututnya pada lutut Seijuurou begitu mendapati seringai terlintang di wajah temannya. Matanya menyipit, mendesis pelan, “Sei-juu-rou.”

 “Hm?”

“Sei.”

“Hmm?”

Kouki menghela napas sok jengkel—karena Seijuurou mengerti dirinya berpura-pura kesal dipermainkan seperti ini—dan memutar bola mata.“Aish ... senang ya kamu membuatku penasaran.”

Seijuurou tertawa sekilas. “Memang.”

 _Coba saja kalau kau senang juga, cukup karena aku ada._ Kouki gantian menampar sebal paha temannya. “Katakan, atau kutendang kamu keluar dari sini.”

“Kamu tidak bakal setega itu padaku.” Seijuurou tertawa, nadanya mengusung kearoganan yang anehnya tak menyebalkan. Malah terdengar menyenangkan, karena entah kenapa Seijuurou kelihatannya bangga dengan kenyataan itu.  

“Oh, mau dicoba?” tanya Kouki, awalnya berniat menantang. Toh, mungkin ada baiknya juga Seijuurou tidak seringkali datang ke sini, mengurangi frekuensi debar jantung dan membuatnya merasa tak perlu cek diri ke dokter apakah ia mengidap ISPA atau apa.

Namun ia merasa khilaf, dan benar-benar ingin mendepak Seijuurou dari tempatnya—dari hatinya juga, oh andaikan saja bisa—ketika pemuda itu malah mencubit manis pipinya dengan senyuman menghangatkan.  

“Oke, aku menyerah, Kouki.”  

 _Aku juga._ Kouki tidak mendapatkan kekuatan seujung kuku pun untuk menolak semua ini. Kenapa juga hati ini perlu menyerah, apa ada hubungannya karena Seijuurou tak pernah kalah?

“Bagus.” Kouki menampakkan kepuasan, lalu antusiasme. “Jadi?”  

“Tadi aku sudah bilang pada Kuroko, untuk pergi denganku besok.”

Kouki yang menegakkan tubuhnya juga, merasakan kaku yang bukan karena pegal dengan posisi barusan. Namun dia berseru seheboh setiap teman setim basketnya dulu berhasil melesakkan bola ke ring, “Jadi waktu tepat yang kamu maksud barusan itu besok! Kenapa tidak bilang saja dari tadi, sih?!”

“Tadi kan kamu baru bangun tidur.” Seijuurou sengaja menghela napas, walaupun sorot tatapnya melunak karena reaksi Kouki.

“Maaf.”

“...”

“Sei, maaf ya?”

“Tiada maaf bagimu.”

Kouki membatu sebentar, sebelum membelalak kesal karena ekspresi oh-aku-cuma-ingin-coba-tanggapan-terkenal-itu Seijuurou menghabisi kesabarannya. “Astaga, Seiii!”

“Oke,” Seijuurou mengangguk seolah mereka dealer yang mencapai kesepakatan dagang, “kita impas.”

 Kouki menyadari gelagat Seijuurou yang hendak menanyakan sesuatu yang Kouki tidak ingin pemuda itu tahu, maka ia menepuk paha Seijuurou dengan penuh semangat. “Kau akan kencan dengannya,  ini kemajuan peradaban manusia!”

“Makanya, jangan bilang dia keburu disambar orang seolah aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.” Seijuurou samar memutar kedua bola mata karena Kouki menghiperboliskan reaksi, tapi toh kilat di matanya kemudian mengisyaratkan senyuman. Telunjuknya menyentil ringan dahi Kouki.

“Tapi selain _chatting_ dengannya sesekali, kau tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa lagi,” gerutu Kouki dengan cemberut pura-pura dan menepis tangan Seijuurou dari dahinya. Mau tak mau, semenyakitkan apa pun, ia tidak bisa tidak membalas senyum Seijuurou. “Kau mau ajak dia ke mana?”

“Kubilang, aku butuh bantuannya mencari buku referensi Manajemen di Perpustakaan Nasional. Dan karena kau pernah bilang kalian berdua pustakawan, jadi aku meminta dia bantu mencarikan.”

 “Kau cerdas sekali.” Kouki tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk lagi paha Seijuurou saat mengucap canda, “Makanmu apa, sih?”

Seijuurou menyeringai kecil. “Yang kaumakan juga.”

“Kita sama-sama makan nasi sebagai makanan pokok, tapi kenapa kau begitu luar biasa dan aku biasa saja, ya? Tidak adil,” keluh Kouki dengan pipi yang tergembung.

Seijuurou meraih gembungan di pipi itu, kalau bisa, ingin ia letuskan dalam genggaman. Namun cubitan ringan selalu jadi alternatifnya, karena ia gemas pada Kouki yang memang menggemaskan untuknya.

“Karena manusia itu kompleks. Tanaman jagung saja disirami dan dipupuki tiap hari, ukuran tumbuh jagungnya saat dipanen tidak sama, apalagi manusia. Dan lagi, ada faktor internal maupun eksternal yang menyebabkan manusia begitu berbeda-beda walaupun makanannya sama, bisa jadi karena—”

“—uuh, tidak.” Kouki mengulaikan kepala kembali ke meja. “Jangan masuk ke bagian sainstifik, Sei. Iya, iya ... aku mengerti, kok.”

Mungkin memang cinta semenyakitkan ini, Kouki memahaminya ketika ia menyimak alunan tawa ringan Seijuurou—seseorang yang sangat jarang tertawa dan lebih memilih tersenyum atau bahkan non-ekspresi sama sekali—dan jadi teradiksi, juga pipi yang masih berkemut-kemut lembut karena jemari Seijuurou tadi menyambangi pipinya.

“Kouki.”

“Hm?”

Matanya, bibirnya, wajahnya—semuanya—Seijuurou mengulaskan kehangatan. “Terima kasih sudah mendukungku selama ini.”

Dan mungkin memang cinta tidak bisa bersandingan dengan benci, meski Kouki benci sekali dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan sialan ini berbenih lalu berkecambah dan merekah indah dalam dirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa juga membenci seseorang yang melayukan perasaannya,  tidak bisa membenci Seijuurou yang membuat Kouki merasakan semua ini.

“Uhm.” Kouki hanya bisa mengangguk, tersenyum. Setulus yang ia mampu. Seijuurou tidak butuh kata-kata lebih banyak, dan ia belum sekukuh itu untuk memantapkan kebulatan vokalnya (juga hatinya) dalam menyuarakan dukungan untuk Seijuurou.

Sebelum tangan Seijuurou menyentuh kepalanya (hatinya) lagi—hanya sentuhan terima kasih—Kouki cepat-cepat beranjak lebih dulu.

“Aku ingat pernah memberitahumu, Kuroko sangat suka _vanilla milkshake_.”

Kouki tidak berani menengok ke belakang, apa tangan Seijuurou berhenti di udara atau kembali ke sisi badan pemiliknya. Dalam gerakan tergesa seefesien mungin, Kouki merapikan meja belajarnya.

“Memang, sih, dia suka vanilla _milkshake_ , tapi dia paling suka yang di Maji Burger. Ajak Kuroko ke sana dan belikan dia _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya, Sei.”

Diktatnya jatuh. Seijuurou bantu memungutkan, bersamaan dengan  Kouki meraih buku itu dalam kehati-hatian untuk tak ada sentuhan mendebarkan yang konyol. (Ya, konyol, karena hanya dia yang akan merasakan.)

“Kau ingat Tetsuya Nigou, ‘kan? Mungkin kamu bisa ajak Kuroko beli makanan, mainan atau shampoo mandi Nigou. Atau ajak dia ke toko buku. Atau ke toko yang mungkin jual peralatan sulap, karena Kuroko juga suka main sulap.”

Kouki membawa jurnal, diktat, dan alat tulis, berpindah ke lemari bukunya untuk dirapikan. Memunggungi Seijuurou yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

“Hati-hati kalau berjalan dengan Kuroko di keramaian, dia sering menghilang kalau tidak diperhatikan.”

Saat tangan Kouki menyisipkan jurnal ke rak buku, gerakannya terhenti. Pipinya pegal oleh lengkungan yang sesungguhnya Kouki tak inginkan untuk ada. Namun ia berdeham dalam, menoleh ke belakang dengan senyuman. Senyum  sayang, karena membicarakan teman kesayangan yang merasa dirinya hanya bayang-bayang padahal sama sekali tak begitu.

“Kuroko sering bilang, dia tidak bisa apa-apa ... tapi sebenarnya, dia selalu sangat senang setiap ada yang mau main basket tanpa meremehkannya. Dia bukan lawan _one on one_ membosankan, kau tahu? Kemampuannya sudah jauh lebih meningkat dibandingkan bertahun-tahun lalu.”

Seijuurou selalu membalas dengan sorot dan nada lembut itu, “Aku tahu.”

Kouki mengangguk-angguk. Mengembalikan tatapan pada deretan buku dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan, sesungguhnya kehilangan minat untuk melakukan apa pun.

“Kamu juga, Kouki.”

“Ah?”

“Kamu bukan lawan _one on one_ membosankan, dan kemampuanmu tidak lagi seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu.”

Mungkin harusnya _Bokushi_ mencungkil saja mata merah itu. Jadi Kouki tidak akan menyesali menatapi pada sepasang mata mega, karena Seijuurou selalu saja mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu Kouki berharap untuk mendengarnya.

Kouki tertawa, suara dicemar tawar. Mengenyah getir dan ketar-ketir hatinya. “Terima kasih, Sei.” _Kaubilang begitu karena aku temanmu, aku tahu._

 “Kouki.”

Yang dipanggil berbalik ke belakang, terkejut—merasa napas direnggut darinya—mengetahui Seijuurou telah berdiri persis di belakangnya. Mata itu berkilat oleh ekspresi lain. Keseriusan yang selalu menggentarkan. Mata merah yang selalu tahu, yang Kouki putus asa mengharapkan Seijuurou tak usah tahu.

“Aku benar-benar berpikir begitu.”

Kouki mundur selangkah. Punggung menubruk lemari buku. Tangan kanan Seijuurou hinggap di lemari buku, persis di pelipis kiri Kouki yang tergugu karena Seijuurou kian mendekat padanya. Telapak tangan kanan berkeringat dingin, mendatar tepat ke celana.

“Kouki,” Tangan Seijuurou berpindah ke bahunya yang menurun dan samar bergetar. Kouki merasakan remasan lembut dan hangat tangan Seijuurou di bahunya, memberatkan perasaan ini, “kau tidak rendah seperti yang orang lain dan kau sendiri pikirkan.”

“...”

“...”

“... berhenti, Sei.”

Kening Seijuurou berkerut sedikit melihat Kouki perlahan menundukkan kepala. Ekspresi tersembunyi di antara reruntuhan rambut yang tadi Seijuurou rapikan. “... berhenti?”

Kouki memang sepengecut itu dalam mengungkapkan perasaan yang ia rahasiakan sendiri, dan harusnya tetap begitu, karena mungkin ia melakukan kesalahan dengan menyatakan yang ia rasakan. 

“Berhenti mengatakan apa yang ingin kudengar,” ujar Kouki, tertawa tawar.

Seijuurou terperangah.

Sebelum Seijuurou bereaksi, bel yang bergema seruangan, menyebabkan Kouki berkelit dari Seijuurou dan melesat cepat-cepat, membukakan pintu untuk tamu.

Siapa pun yang ada di baliknya, sungguh, dialah malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk Kouki terlepas dari Seijuurou.

“Kasuga-Senpai.”

“Malam.” Kasuga yang awalnya tersenyum, dikeruhkan kebingungan karena tak paham mengapa ekspresi Kouki selega itu melihatnya. Tetap mempertahankan senyuman pada adik tingkatnya. “Hai.”

“Hei.” Kouki menatap dengan ceria senior yang telah lama dikaguminya. “Ada apa?”

“Ingat teman-teman seangkatanku ingin membantu adik tingkat—setingkatmu—untuk tugas Mekanika?”

Kouki luput mendapati bagaimana sorot tatap Kasuga padanya melunak. Ia mengangguk ringan. “Aku ingat.”

“Aku punya rekomendasi toko yang jual spare-parts elektronika murah. Besok ... kau punya waktu, tidak?”

“Tidak.”

“Eh?” Kasuga mengerjapkan mata. “Tapi, besok, kan, hari Minggu.”

Kouki terkekeh sekilas. “Sudah tahu hari Minggu, Senpai masih saja tanya aku ada waktu atau tidak.”

“Ya, siapa tahu ... kau punya janji, atau apa.” Kasuga mengangkat bahu.

“Tidak. Aku tidak ada janji dengan siapa pun.” Suara dengan hambar yang samar Kouki menyela kerik-kerik jejangkrik di sesemak.  

Kasuga mengerlingnya. “Kencan?”

“Kalau yang Senpai maksud kencan dengan tempat tidur, aku kencan dengannya tiap waktu,” gurau Kouki geli.

Kasuga ikut terkekeh. “Kenapa malah kencan dengan tempat tidur, sih.”

“Yaaah ... karena kuliah menjauhkanku dari berkencan.” Volume tawa Kouki meningkat, senang sekali karena Kasuga—yang biasanya sangat tegas—kini terlihat rileks tertawa bersamanya. “Paling aku tiduran atau belajar saja besok.”

“Kalau kau ingin istirahat, ya sudah.” Kasuga mengarahkan ibu jari ke belakang. “Aku balik lagi ke asramaku, ya.”

“Lah, bagaimana dengan toko rekomendasi dari Senpai?” Kouki mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, mencermati ekspresi Kasuga yang meski mendengus tapi tetap tersenyum padanya, dia menepuk dahi. “Oh, begitu. Maafkan aku, Senpai.”

“Kalau kau bisa, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana. Bagaimana, Furihata?”

Kasuga bersandar ke bingkai pintu, menatapi Kouki yang menimbang sejenak tawarannya.

Tugas Mekanika sial itu yang mengharuskannya mengonstruksi mesin diesel. Oh, astaga, senang sekali memang punya kakak tingkat yang sebaik ini. Mungkin karena memang fakultas Teknik dihuni mahasiswa-mahasiswi masokis, mereka saling bahu-membahu membantu satu sama lain.

Senyum kontan tersimpul di bibir Kouki. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, lalu memandang Kasuga seolah ada lampu sorot menyimbah sosok seniornya itu. “Terima kasih, Senpai! Jam berapa dan di mana?”

“Nanti aku jemput _kamu_ ke sini lagi saja. Hmm ...” Kasuga menyorot arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Mengetuk layar kacanya. “... jam sembilan pagi, ya?” 

Kouki, mengabaikan keheranan karena bahasa setara—seolah mereka sederajat dan telah seakrab itu—diucapkan Kasuga padanya dan merasa ia salah dengar, mengangguk patuh. “Oke.”

Sesaat mereka saling tatap, kemudian Kasuga mengucap, “Maaf aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu besok.”

“Oh, hahaha. Tidak, sama sekali tidak mengangguku, kok. Kalau cuma menganggur saja besok, yang ada aku bakal prokras.” Kouki mengibaskan tangan. Nyengir lagi. “Daripada aku kencan dengan tempat tidur.”

“... hmm.” Kasuga berbalik, tangan terbenam di saku jaketnya. “Mending kencan denganku, ya?”

Kouki ternganga. “Eh?”

Kasuga tidak meralat apalagi mengelak, melirik ke belakang. Rasanya ia melihat sekelibat entah apa di belakang sana, mungkin perasaan gugup membludak, yang serasa membuat jantung nyaris meledak.

“A-ah. Oh.” Kouki salah tingkah. “Senpai bisa saja, sih.” Tertawa, berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi tawanya terlalu sumbang lantaran merasakan panas merayapi pipi. 

Kouki  tak mengerti mengapa kakak tingkatnya itu memandangnya segeli ini. Lucu ya menjahili junior sendiri?

“Kamu pikir aku bercanda?”

Kouki menelan ludah. “.... Senpai serius?”

“Tergantung kamunya saja ... _Furi_.”

Reaksi Kouki yang matanya membesar, tapi titik tengah di matanya semungil bintang di langit, mulut yang ternganga, dan syok antara hidup-mati karena baru sadar dengan panggilan yang ditujukan padanya, menyebabkan Kasuga melepaskan kecanggungan dengan tawa.

Kouki tidak pernah ingat ada alumni dari sekolah-sekolah seputar lingkungan pergaulan basketnya zaman SMA, ada yang tahu dirinya dipanggil Furi. Pengecualian untuk Seirin dan seorang Akashi.

“Ya Tuhan.” Kasuga berdecak kesal, mendesah seolah ia telah begitu lelah menahan yang selama ini tertahan di bibirnya, terselip dengan suara samar. “Kenapa kamu lucu sekali, sih.”

Apa telinganya keliru menerjermahkan nyanyian jangkrik malam ini, jadi ia mendengar Kasuga bicara sesuatu yang bukan kakak tingkatnya itu akan lakukan? Kouki merasa ia perlu pegangan ke pintu. Ya, seumpama ia berjalan dari gerbong ke gerbong di dalam kereta kilat yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

“Sampai besok, Furihata.”

Kasuga menatapnya, tatapannya tinggal di wajah Kouki entah untuk berapa lama, sebelum berbalik dan menyelami malam.

Kouki masih mematung di pintu. Dan akan terus begitu, kalau bukan karena tepukan di bahu membuatnya terloncat kaget. Berbalik, terkejut menemukan Seijuurou persis di belakangnya.

“Sei! Aduh, aku tahu kausuka Kuroko, tapi kamu tidak perlu menirunya!”

“Siapa menirunya.” Seijuurou mendengus pelan, lalu berujar dengan senyuman, “... sepertinya, yang besok kencan, bukan cuma aku.”

Merasa Seijuurou akan menggodanya dan salam paham, Kouki berkelit dari Seijuurou yang tepat di belakangnya dan selekas mungkin masuk ke kamar tidur, menyambar dompet yang tergeletak di meja belajar, dan bergegas keluar kamar.

“Kamu mau tetap di sini atau sudah mau kembali ke kamarmu?”

“Ya, tetap di sini.” Seijuurou mengangkat alis. “Memang kenapa?”

“Aku ... uh, lapar. Mau cari makan.” Kouki menghindar dari sorotan mata merah itu, tersenyum sekenanya pada Seijuurou. “Ya sudah, titip kamarku, ya.”

Sebelum Seijuurou buka mulut, Kouki cabut dari hadapannya. Ia tidak ingin Seijuurou merasa dirinya menanggapi Kasuga, senior yang dihormatinya, padahal perasaan Kouki hanya untuknya. Tidak juga Kouki bersedia menjawab kalau-kalau Seijuurou menanyakan maksud perkataannya yang meminta dia berhenti mengatakan apa yang ingin Kouki dengar. 

Karena Kouki mengharapkan pengakuan, dari siapa pun itu. Bahwa ia tidak serendah yang orang pandang, tidak masalah dia biasa saja, seseorang yang bersedia mengerti dan menerima apa adanya seorang Furihata Kouki.

Dan Seijuurou melakukannya, yang Kouki akhirnya mengerti ini karena sudah jadi karakter Seijuurou untuk tak pernah memandang rendah seseorang. Selalu mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terlihat dari eksterior fisik seseorang, kemudian mengenali interior karakteristik pribadi dan hatinya.

Dan apa-apaan kisah hidupnya seklise drama fiksi. Ketika patah hati, datang seseorang potensial untuk jadi tambatan hati. Kouki tidak ingin bergantung pada seseorang untuk menjadi solusi atas patah hati ini sendiri. 

Yang Kouki butuhkan saat ini, bukan pelampiasan atas perasaan tak terbalaskan meskipun ada kesempatan. Itu pun bila benar senior yang memang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya, ada perasaan semacam itu padanya.   

Dia butuh menenangkan diri dari tatapan bertanya Seijuurou, yang Kouki cukup yakin mungkin akan salah paham padanya. Hanya itu.

Salah paham apa lagi lebih menyesakkan, selain orang yang kausuka berpikiran kau menyukai orang lain?  

 

Sayang, Kouki terlanjur kabur. Entah cari makan, cari angin, atau cari pelipur diri.

 

Sayang, Kouki tak berani tetap di sana dan menatap yang ia tinggal, untuk tahu ekspresi asing yang merekah di wajah seseorang yang menatap siluetnya hilang diraup malam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aku--err, saya... sayah... ga enak hati ini jadinya. ngaplod ini ff... karena saya nyari asupan tapi ya itu: ga dapet. -iya saya muasin hati sendiri sebenernya-- dan mau berbagi, siapa tahu ada pembaca yang mau baca. iya, mau baca aja saya syukur kok. diklik doang juga gapapa, seneng saya ditambahin hits.
> 
> saya minta maaf pada pembaca, peng-kudos (coba ada istilah serapannya) yang sayang banget cuma guest jadi ga bisa saya reply FTF straight pada kalian, untuk yang udah mau komentar, dan bahkan pada yang ngeklik ff ini aja. maaf karena saya mengecewakan kalian.
> 
> Ff ini ga berorientasi ke ending (yang berujung mengerucutkan antara happy, sad atau bad dengan indikator: jadiannya suatu pasangan). Saya beritahu dari sekarang supaya ga bakar atau ngutuk mati saya, atau nyesel maki-maki baca ff saya karena sayanya lacking to giving proper warning di 2 bab awal, ending-nya... 
> 
> Kouki ga bakal jadian sama Seijuurou. Ga jadian sama siapa-siapa. 
> 
> (Saya beritahu supaya kamu, pembaca, bisa berhenti baca kalo ff ini ga sesuai seleramu -misal Akashi sama Kouki wajibkudu jadian atau ga ya jadian side pair buat bikin Akashi nyesel-) note that: saya sangat suka Akafuri dan sama sekali ga niat menjatuhkan OTP sendiri atau character manapun. 
> 
> Tadi saya bilang soal pengen nyari asupan, iya, cari asupan yang ngedobrak stigma ide biasanya tentang heartbreak cycles, orang ketiga "pelampiasan"/"kesempatan", dan moving on. (((that moment when aing nyari asupan nu kieu teu aya wae. kumaha ieu teh, ah nyieun we orangan))) ((sangat mengapresiasi kalo ada yang mau rekomendasi ff soal ini lo))
> 
> Saat patah hati karena jatuh cinta, solusi penyembuhannya bukan cuma cari orang ketiga. (sejauh ini tiga chapter, saya udah bisa bilang gini, tapi sebenernya ada lagi. Mungkin nanti) ((I feel sorry for the 3rd person between pair, di mana mereka biasanya cuma dijadiin batu loncatan supaya si seme jera dan akhirnya cemburu dan balik ngejar-ngejar ukenya. kemudian si orang ketiga ngerelain dengan ikhlas padahal udah ngejagain hati si uke, then ukenya ujung-ujungnya milih seme juga. kasian masnya))
> 
> ff ini isinya proses untuk memahami kecemburuan sosial, belajar menerima dan mencintai diri sendiri apa adanya, siklus patah hati, move on, "dunia belum berakhir meskipun kautolak aku / cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. masih banyak temanku di sini, menemaniku." kind of story. mudah-mudahan ini ff ada faedahnya _apa_ 
> 
> memang saya udah mikirin kelanjutan cerita ini. tapi itu lain cerita. dan mungkin kalian bakal kepikiran konyol banget saya ngesopiler di chapter notes, tapi kalau mau baca cerita romantis sakit giginya Akashi-Kouki, mungkin nanti di sekuel aja yah. itu juga kalo jadi. kalo ga ya mungkin ff lain. : ' ) 
> 
> semoga enjoy baca ff ini dan... bisa open-minded. Saya ga pengin menyetir opini tentang orang ketiga atau pelampiasan for healing from heartbreak, gapapa cari orang lain untuk menyembuhkan luka hati, tapi sebaiknya tidak menjadikan orang lain pelarian/pelampiasan dari patah hati. 
> 
> akhirnya, buat pembaca seterong maso tsuyoi dan mau lanjut baca, makasih banyak ya, darls. yuk sayangi masnya di sini pada patah hati ;_;

 

Atas nama kencan yang memajukan peradaban manusia, Kouki berhasil membuat Seijuurou angkat kaki dari kamar asramanya. Seijuurou perlu istirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengencani manusia yang menurut pengakuan yang bersangkutan, tak pernah berkencan.

Omong-omong, Kouki setengah mati menghindari Seijuurou menggodanya tentang agendanya besok.

Apalagi karena canda dari Kasuga sendiri. Astaga, Kasuga itu kakak tingkat mereka, dan memang Kouki cukup dekat karena mereka pernah bertemu saat pertandingan basket.

Lagipula, dengan Tsugawa pun dia cukup kenal— _defender_ terhebat generasi berbakat mereka; musuh bebuyutan Kagami—dan mereka juga satu fakultas, Kasuga orangnya mengagumkan karena tak pernah meremehkan.

Kouki berusaha tak memikirkan Seijuurou yang entah sedang apa dengan Kuroko. Oh, tolonglah, memikirkannya saja sudah berefek semenyeramkan rokok. Dapat menyebabkan mual, perut panas dan melilit, sesak napas, dan perih menyayat hati.

Kenapa, sih, sulit sekali berpikiran bahwa ini demi kebahagiaan seseorang yang kausayangi?

Kenapa susah sekali merelakan orang yang kausayangi jauh lebih berbahagia kalau tidak denganmu?

Kenapa selalu ada perasaan egois ini, menginginkan orang yang kausayang bahagia saat denganmu saja?

Inilah yang menyebabkan Kouki risih dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia letih terhadap diri sendiri, tapi masih juga tak dapat solusi untuk menghilangkan semua perasaan ini.

Mungkin ia perlu merusuhi Fukuda dan Kawahara. Astaga, Kouki sangat ingin bertemu mereka. Kadang pembicaraan sesuatu viral atau hal tak berguna sekalipun, terasa bermakna kalau ada mereka berdua bersamanya.

Menyisihkan semua yang memberatkan hatinya, Kouki berusaha senetral dan serileks mungkin saat bersama orang lain. Toh, bukan salah orang lain itu, yang adalah Kasuga, dan Kouki malah berburuk muka di depannya.

Mereka berangkat berjalan kaki ke terminal bus terdekat. Kouki mempersilakan seniornya duduk dekat jendela, sementara ia di sisi Kasuga, dan mereka berdua menatap ke depan—pada rambut-rambut penumpang yang mencuat di balik sandaran kursi—pada bentangan jalan. Sesekali obrolan ringan, dan terus begitu sampai mereka berbelanja ke toko bahan elektronika.

Seolah yang tadi malam, memang hanya canda kelam. Bukan apa-apa.

“Kenapa kau tidak gabung ke klub basket kampus kita, Furihata?”

Kouki terbiasa dengan pertanyaan itu, dan mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya jadi terasa agak sulit saat melihat jajaran wastegate aktuator yang bekas pakai—pantas saja harga toko ini murah karena menjual barang bekas tapi masih layak pakai—dan bahan _water metahanol injection_ untuk mengakselarasi kecepatan turbo diesel.

“Kalau aku kuliah di kampus yang kegiatannya tidak mencekik, aku pasti main basket lagi, Senpai.”

“Tapi, banyak pemain basket dari generasi kita. Ada Himuro Tatsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou—“

“Kasuga-Senpai,” sela Kouki, senyum cerahnya disambut senyum senior yang ia sebut namanya.

“—dan kau juga.”

Kasuga menatap tak paham. Entah mengapa, tatapan dan ekspresi Kouki padanya menyebabkan Kasuga menyesal karena telah mengatakan demikian. Kenapa Kouki berekspresi seperti itu?

Si adik tingkat berambut coklat di dekatnya yang beralih mengecek katalis konverter masih tersenyum, tapi tatapannya kosong. Berbeda dari saat menyebutkan nama Kasuga. Terlebih, Kouki tidak menanggapinya lebih dari itu.

Kasuga mengerti mengapa, dan karena itulah ia berkata, “Yang lain cuma terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti, bahwa keseimbangan tim Seirin setelah Hyuuga dan yang lainnya lulus, ada karena kau yang menjadi tulang punggung mereka.”

Mungkin kalau yang di hadapannya seorang gadis, Kasuga akan melihat rona malu dan bangga terhampar di wajah Kouki. Seingatnya, ia pernah lihat Kouki salah tingkah karena pernah salah masuk kelas dikerjai teman seangkatannya. Kouki malah masuk ke kelas senior saat mata kuliah Implementasi Elektronika.

Seingat Kasuga, ekspresi Kouki saat itu ... ehm, cukup _lucu._ Dia punya mata yang unik, lingkar di dalam bola matanya begitu mungil, seperti anak kucing. Oh, dia mungkin nyaris mengisak dan berulang kali meminta maaf pada dosen yang masih belum bereaksi. Sepertinya itu yang membuat Kouki dikenal sebagai si adik tingkat yang salah masuk kelas dan memecah rekor _ojigi_. Bahkan gadis-gadis di kelasnya mengomentari Kouki, _how cute_.

“Kesannya aku ayah untuk mereka, ya.”

Kasuga mengerutkan dahi. Tidak mengerti kenapa Kouki berekspresi seolah tengah dicandai.

“Seirin, maksudku.” Kouki beranjak, ganti memeriksa adaptor yang tergeletak di keranjang dekat pintu masuk. Melempar senyum geli pada Kasuga. “Ah, ya. Kagami dulu sering bilang, aku adalah _The Mother of the group_. Padahal dia yang nomor satu selalu mengurusi kami, dia juga yang memasakkan makanan. Masakan Kagami sangat enaaak.”

“Benarkah?” Kasuga merasakaan persamaan di antara mereka. Tim basket semasa SMA dulu selalu di hati. “Nanti aku beritahu Tsugawa,  biar dia makin kesal karena merasa tersaingi—ah, dia lagi. Apa tentang Kagami juga selalu bikin dia emosi—dan membotakkan rambut lagi, deh.”

“Oh, akhirnya rambutnya sudah panjang? Kukira dia mau jadi biksu.”

“Kukira temanmu itu, Kawahara, yang mau jadi biksu.”

“Dia? Hmm ... cocok juga kali, ya. Kehidupan tenteram itu pasti cocok untuknya. Mungkin aku perlu beritahu Kawahara supaya membotakkan rambut juga, ya?”

“Coba saja, ayo nanti kita jajarkan mereka berdua.”

“Hahahaha! Kayak lihat biksu, mereka tinggal memulai perjalanan ke Barat saja.”

Kasuga tak turut tertawa, merasa lega karena Kouki kembali ceria dan bercanda dengannya. Dia sengaja membiarkan perkataannya barusan tak ditanggapi, hingga Kouki selesai membeli semua yang dibutuhkannya untuk praktik nanti dan mereka berakhir di kedai okonomiyaki.

Sepertinya memang kedai ini selalu jadi tempat mereka yang pernah merasakannya, kembali lagi ke sini. Bukan hanya karena harganya murah, cocok untuk segala usia meskipun mengesampingkan interior yang agak kurang kekinian, tapi rasa memang tak pernah bohong.

“Furihata.”

“Ya?”

Menyenangkan melihat antusiasme Kouki  dihadapkan pada makanan yang tengah dimasak, seakan menanti kapan ia bisa menuntaskan lapar sesegera mungkin karena hidangan di hadapannya sangat menggugah selera. Kasuga tanpa sadar menatapi Kouki lebih dari yang seharusnya, alih-alih memasak okonomiyaki-nya sendiri.

“Apa?” Kouki menelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

Merasa kepergok memerhatikan yang seharusnya tidak dengan seksama ia tatapi, Kasuga berdeham dengan seluruh harga diri yang ia miliki. Berangsur-angsur senyum mengembang di wajahnya. “Kau tahu promosi beasiswa ke luar negeri?”

“Oh, yang gosipnya untuk jadi calon teknisi Roket?”

“Bukan, untuk jadi calon teknisi pesawat antariksa.” Kasuga mengangkat bahu. “Gosipnya sih begitu.”  

“Aku tahu.” Kouki orang yang cukup ringan tangan untuk membantu membalikkan memotong-motong okonomiyaki milik kakak tingkatnya itu dalam ukuran _bite-size_. Mendramatisir hembusan napasnya, gelengan kepala beberapa kali. “Paling juga sebenarnya cuma jadi teknisi pesawat. Gosipnya berlebihan sekali.”

Kasuga memangku dagu di telapak tangan dan siku bertumpu di meja. “Keren, lo, jadi teknisi pesawat.”

“Ya iya, lah. Daripada jadi teknisi kipas angin.”

Tanggapan santai Kouki menuai tawa dari sang kakak tingkat. 

“Omong-omong, Senpai kenapa pilih fakultas masokis ini?”

“Kau sendiri, kenapa?”

“Aduh, Senpai,” Kouki berdecak-decak dengan nada canda—dan sejujurnya Kasuga sangat suka melihatnya—dan caranya meletakkan spatula ke piring tatakan epic sekali, “makanya, kalau sedang ospek saat sesi perkenalan, didengarkan junior-juniornya bicara apa. Kan, Senpai selalu menanyakan itu pada setiap newbie yang masuk.”

Kasuga menahan senyum. “Aku mendengarkan, tapi kan tidak semua bisa kuingat.”

“Iya juga, tapi tidak kalau didengarkan baik-baik, pasti teringat, kok.” Kouki meraih spatula, menekan-nekan asal okonomiyakinya agar cepat matang. Senyumnya melebar. “Aku sudah menduga ini, sih. Jangan-jangan perkenalan cuma basa-basi, dan senior cuma suka memerhatikan junior yang unik atau spesifik—atau yang cantik. Makanya hanya MABA seperti itu yang kalian ingat.”

Kasuga menyumpit sepotong okonomiyaki. Suara tawanya bercampur desis okonomiyaki dan riuh-rendah perbincangan di sekitar mereka. Ditatapnya Kouki lekat-lekat. “Atau jangan-jangan kau yang ingin kuingat.”

 _Kok rasanya salah._ Kouki bersyukur ia tidak sedang menelan makanan atau minuman apa pun. Bisa-bisa reaksinya klise, tersedak sambil makan. Bedanya, adegan yang terjadi berikutnya bukan romantis kalau ini Kouki. Kemungkinan minuman atau makanan akan menyembur dari hidung Kouki, dan jatuhnya sama sekali tidak romantis.   

Ada sunyi yang menyusup di sela-sela keramaian dari sekitaran mereka. Jeda entah berapa detik, dan beberapa suap potongan okonomiyaki Kasuga, Kouki masih memikirkan bagaimana tepatnya mesti bereaksi.

“Kenapa diam saja?” tanya Kasuga, dan Kouki yakin melihat mata seniornya itu dilintas kilat. Hampir mirip dengan perasaan senang orang-orang dalam menjahilinya untuk menanti reaksinya.

Kouki mematikan _heater_ di kompor berpinggan datar. Menggigit pipi bagian dalam, cemas menemui tatapan kakak tingkatnya. “Aku tidak yakin harus menanggapi apa.”

“Kan semalam aku sudah bilang,” Kasuga lanjut mengambil secuil gurita yang jatuh dari potongan okonomiyaki, melirik Kouki sepintas dan menegaskan, “ _tergantung kau saja_.”

  _There he is_. Salah tingkahnya lucu sekali. Tidak seperti waktu kegiatan efektif perkuliahan dan Kouki salah masuk kelas, kali ini dia mendesah gugup dan menutupinya dengan ikut menyantap okonomiyaki.

Kasuga kali ini tidak menyembunyikan senyumnya. Rasanya dia tahu apa yang Kouki pikirkan—dan rasakan, tentu kegelisahan—karena perkataannya.

Kalau hanya bercanda, Kouki tidak ingin menanggapinya dengan berlebihan dan balas bercanda juga. Sebagaimana teman lelaki, tapi tunggu—perkataan macam ini lebih cocok dalam konteks romantisme. Dan kalau konteksnya romantis, Kouki mau tak mau perlu menanggapi uluran dari Kasuga. Apakah akan Kouki tarik sesuatu yang terulur itu, atau ia mundur dan membiarkan saja.

Boleh jadi, mungkin perempuan yang katanya cenderung jauh lebih sensitif dari lelaki, belum tentu akan se- _considerate_ Kouki. Mungkin mereka akan tersanjung, atau malu-malu walau sebenarnya mau.

“Aku ... mau diingat Senpai.”

Ha?

Kasuga mimpi apa semalam, ya?

Perasaan kemarin setelah ia berhasil merilekskan diri, sekelibat yang ia lihat akhirnya bisa ia kenali, dan Kasuga masih melihat si mantan kapten Generasi Keajaiban basket itu berseliweran di kamar asrama Kouki?

Dalam sepersekian singkatnya waktu, kilas balik menghampiri Kasuga.

 

<> 

 

Semua yang kuliah di Todai dan mengenal Seijuurou serta Kouki, pasti tahu keduanya hampir tiap waktu selalu berdua. Seolah orang lain tidak akan muat dalam kebersamaan mereka, karena tak ada lagi tempat. Mungkin kecuali Midorima Shintarou, ya.

Kau akan melihat kombinasi trio menakjubkan paling aneh seseantero Todai. Seijuurou yang populer karena aktif berorganisasi dan serba bisa, Midorima yang si calon dokter jenius nan tsundere ini selalu menenteng lucky item, dan Kouki yang maha biasa saja kelihatannya macam ikan koi terdampar antara kerapu ratu dan arwana.

Ketiganya, dipersatukan oleh ... sayang sekali, _bukan_ basket. Tapi semester satu, karena mahasiswa baru menempati gedung asrama umum, kebetulan saja mereka ditempatkan satu kamar bersama.

Mulanya memang terlihat Seijuurou yang menjembatani komunikasi dan interaksi antara ketiga teman sekamar itu. Kouki juga awalnya berusaha mendekati mahasiswa lain dan menghindari dua mantan kru Generasi Keajaiban. Midorima, ya tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin waktu melunakkan mereka. Entah apa yang membuat ketiganya akhirnya berteman, pastinya apa Kasuga maupun yang lainnya tak tahu, tapi beralih jadi Kouki yang mengaitkan kebersamaan mereka bertiga.

Terlihat dari kalau ada mata kuliah jurusan, misalkan Kouki dan Seijuurou sudah selesai kuliah, Kouki akan mengajak Seijuurou untuk menjemput Midorima ke kelasnya (Kasuga tahu, karena ia pernah menanti Himuro—teman sekamar asramanya—selesai di kelas Neurologi).

Mereka menanti Midorima selesai kuliah. Mungkin Midorima yang awalnya jengkel dan tak paham, beradaptasi dengan semua itu. Kalaupun Seijuurou yang kuliahnya lama, Kouki menunggu bersama Midorima,  kadang sambil makan es kacang merah dan coklat atau mengudap makanan ringan.

Secara tampak luar, terutama untuk mereka yang iri dan sebenarnya ingin berteman dengan dua pemuda hebat macam Seijuurou dan Midorima, Kouki yang banyak berinisiatif mengajak dua pemuda itu dalam banyak hal—karaoke, makan siang di kantin bersamaan, belajar sama-sama, memerhatikan keduanya seperti teman sendiri—terlihat sok cari muka depan mereka.  

Suatu hari, pernah Kasuga keluar kelas berbarengan dengan kelas Kouki. Sesungguhnya, dia terkejut mendapati Seijuurou (yang sangat sopan menyapanya. Oh, astaga dirinya bukan pemain _remarkable_ jadi sebenarnya ia tersanjung karena Seijuurou mengingatnya) duduk bersama Midorima.

Begitu Kouki mendapati keduanya duduk menunggu di bangku, dia melongo kaget. Horror. Barulah ketika Seijuurou tersenyum dan bangkit menghampirinya sambil berkata, “Kami sudah menunggumu.” disusul Midorima, “Kau lama sekali.” semua itu luruh.

Semua ekspresi itu meluruh sepenuhnya, tersapu habis dengan senyuman haru Kouki yang sangat lebar dan langkah-langkah tergesa menghampiri keduanya.  “Maaf. Dosennya menyebalkan. Sudah tahu mahasiswa lapar—dia mengorupsi jam makan siang—dan muak dengan angka, masih saja menjelaskan.”

“Dosen yang katamu mirip dengan _Squidward_?”

“Sssst, Akashi- _sama_. Kau pintaaar kan ya. Kau pintar. Kecilkan suaramu, umm ... _please_?”

“Ah, itu dosenmu yang mirip _Squidward_ , Furihata-kun.”

“Hiii!! Mana? Mana?”

“Kau kenapa malah sembunyi di belakangku?”

“Maaf, Midorima. A-aku mau lihat pantat donald bebek di kepalamu, lucu—kan ya.”

“Ini lucky item-ku hari ini.”

“To-topimu bagus.”   

“Hei, Furihata-kun, kurasa dosenmu tidak dengar kita.”

“Kau sih, Akashi.”

“Aku cuma bercanda.”

“Bercandamu itu, Akashi ... kayak _senbei_ gagal renyah, kau tahu?”

“Perumpamaanmu apa tidak bisa lebih cerdas lagi?”

“Duh, ini tuh bukan soal cedas atau tidak, Midorima- _sama_.” 

“Lebih baik gagal renyah, daripada gagal enak.”

“Akashi, jangan ikut-ikutan Furihata.”

“Ikut denganku jadi manusia normal? Ah, sudahlah ... omong-omong,  kenapa kalian ke gedung Teknik?”

Midorima mendengus sebal. “Siapa yang kemarin malam bilang ramen di fakultas Teknik sangat enak dan sangat direkomendasikan,  hah?”

Kouki mengerjapkan mata. “Aku?”

“Siapa lagi di antara kita bertiga yang kuliah di fakultas Teknik, sih?” gemas Midorima.

“Oh. Maaf ... tapi kan gedung fakultasku agak terisolir dan jauh dicapainya. Segitunya ingin coba rekomendasi ramen dariku, ya?”

“Aku cuma kebetulan terlanjur sampai sini. Ada perlu dengan seseorang.” Midorima mendengakkan dagunya. Harga diri tetap nomor satu untuknya. “Dan makan ramen dingin siang-siang begini tidak buruk.”

Kasuga memerhatikan bagaimana Seijuurou tertawa-tawa kecil ketika Kouki heboh mengode padanya di balik punggung ramping nan tinggi Midorima.

_Sei, kau apakan Midorima?!_

_Diapakan bagaimana. Waktu aku sampai, dia malah sudah ada di sini._

_Dia mau ramen dingin 'kan, ya?_

“Bisa tidak sih kalian bicara tidak pakai telepati? Atau aku pergi saja dari sini.”

Midorima menyadari komunikasi tanpa suara keduanya di balik punggungnya. Mungkin dia merasa sedikit disisihkan dan risih karena sadar pembicaraan kedua temannya adalah tentang dirinya.

“Jangan, jangan! Maaf, tadi aku tanya Akashi kenapa dia bisa ada di sini juga.” Kouki panik, menyejajarkan langkah dengan mantan penembak jitu alumni Shutoku. “Ayo kita makan ramen dingin. Bagaimana kalau kita coba _topping_ -nya kacang merah dan yakiniku?”

 “Itu Midorima saja.” Seijuurou menyamakan langkah mereka, di sisi lain Midorima. “Aku mau yang—“

“—sup tofu.” Kouki memutar bola mata. “Kau apa tidak bosan makan segala sesuatu dengan tofu?”

Seijuurou bukannya marah, malah tersenyum menggoda. “Kau kapan bosan dengan _ommelet rice_ , Furihata-kun?”

Kouki nyengir, santai membenarkan posisi tas selempang di bahunya. “Begitu Midorima bosan dengan sup kacang merah dan kau bosan dengan sup tofu.”

Midorima mendengus lagi. “Apa salahnya aku tidak bosan dengan sup kacang merah?” 

Cakap-cakap mereka pun jadi senyap karena jarak yang kian jauh, mengingat Kouki memandu mereka ke kantin fakultas mereka. Itu hanya satu dari banyak momen yang Kasuga ingat.

Meskipun kedekatan mereka sangat unik, tapi entah kenapa Kouki lebih banyak terlihat dengan Seijuurou. Mungkin karena Midorima tsundere dan hanya orang aneh yang betah dekat dengannya, atau orang maniak zodiak juga yang akan suka padanya. Atau karena Seijuurou memang _loveable_ —seperti kata gadis-gadis teman sekelasnya—dan Kouki tertarik padanya.

Dari cara Kouki menatapi Seijuurou. Tersenyum padanya. Bila ada waktu, selalu menanti atau berjalan di sisi Seijuurou. Ketika ada festival di kampus dan Seijuurou terlalu sibuk, Kouki datang membawakannya makanan—alih-alih cuma mengingatkan. Sesibuk apa pun Seijuurou, dia akan selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk Kouki.

Himuro pernah berkata, melihat trio adik tingkat mereka itu duduk di bangku taman. Midorima dan Seijuurou di bangku memainkan shogi, Kouki duduk bersandar ke punggung Seijuurou dan menggerutu karena tugas eksakta yang membuatnya ingin muntah. 

Mereka berdua juga pernah lihat di kafetaria utama kampus, hanya ada Kouki dan Seijuurou duduk bersampingan. Hari itu fakultas kedokteran masih ada kelas yang dibablas sampai sore—oh betapa mengerikan ini untuk mahasiswa-mahasiswa kelelahan dan kelaparan. Posisi mereka dekat sekali, dengan Seijuurou menerangkan entah apa pada Kouki yang memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

Ada juga saat festival. Malam api unggun. Sudah dari sejak SMP—bahkan SD—acara seperti ini jadi ajang menyatakan perasaan.

Dua pemuda, bukannya cari perempuan untuk didekati, malah duduk bersama di tanjakan kecil tanah berlapiskan rumput jepang terpangkas apik. Seijuurou merebahkan badan ke rerumputan—mungkin sudah puas karena acara berjalan lancar dan sekarang ia menikmati kelelahannya, Kouki duduk di sisinya. 

Mungkin karena angin malam menyapu mereka atau apalah, Kouki bersin. Seijuurou mendongak padanya dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti— _hei, bersinmu kena rambutku_.

Kouki tampaknya tertawa, nakal yang main-main dan menepuk lalu mengelus rambut merah Seijuurou— _maaf ya aku merasa tidak ingin minta maaf._

Seijuurou meraih tangan di kepalanya, menggestur ingin menggigit gemas pergelangan tangan Kouki.

Kouki menarik tangannya, badannya terguncang karena ia terkekeh-kekeh saat kepalan tangannya menumpu perut Seijuurou seakan ingin meninjunya. Tapi celah yang terbuka menyebabkan tangan Seijuurou menyelinap ke pinggangnya, menggelitiki tanpa henti.

“Sudah ah, Sei! Geli, tahu!” Kouki tumbang pada rerumputan yang mengalas mereka, dan balas menyerang Seijuurou yang tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Malah ia yang habis digelitiki tertawa sampai bercucuran airmata. “Kamu sadis sekali, sih.”

“Kamunya saja yang sensitif sekali.” Seijuurou geli menatapi Kouki yang sibuk mengelap airmatanya dengan punggung tangan.

Mungkin kalau bukan karena Himuro mengomentari betapa senangnya melihat dua mantan kapten tim basket itu, yang kelihatannya sangat bertolak belakang sekarang berteman baik, Kasuga takkan mengetahui Akashi Seijuurou yang tegas dan pandai dalam segala hal, menjadi sosok asing.

Maksud asing di sini, dekat dengan interpretasi horror. Sangat dekat. Karena rasanya aneh melihat Seijuurou punya sisi _playful_ , menendang kaki Kouki. Tentu temannya itu balas menendang, sama isengnya. Tidak berubah jadi tendangan ala pesepak bola yang bikin kaki cedera, tapi hanya tendang-tendangan anak muda seakan perasaan mereka saling berbalas.

Mereka memandang bintang. Berdua, seolah tidak muat lagi tempat di antara mereka untuk seseorang lain saja. 

Semua yang melihat, mau tak mau akan berpikir: _oh, mereka lebih dekat_.

Kasuga tidak memahami mengapa ia merasa tak nyaman dengan kedekatan mereka, berbanding terbalik dari Himuro. Namun ia baru mengerti, kenapa ia tak suka, saat di waktu lain, di kelas praktikum ia salah potong kabel dan tak sengaja mengiris tangannnya sendiri.

Demi Tuhan ini terlalu klise, tapi teman-teman seregunya saja cuek. Kouki yang hanya adik tingkat, dan ditempatkan di meja sebelahnya, bergegas menghentikan darahnya dengan tisu yang ada, (oh, maaf mengecewakan, tapi meski bukan dengan Kouki mengisap darah di jarinya dengan sangat erotis ataupun romantis, ketulusannyalah yang menggugah Kasuga) kemudian memakaikan plester luka untuknya.

Itu hanya awal mula Kasuga suka padanya. Kalau ditanya apa tepatnya yang ia suka dari Kouki, ia tak bisa menjawab.

Meskipun hubungan Seijuurou dan Kouki mungkin hanya platonik, bertepuk sebelah tangan—Kasuga kan tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengenali tatapan macam apa yang Kouki ekspresikan tiap menatap Seijuurou—karena sepertinya Seijuurou hanya menganggapnya sahabat, Kasuga tetap menganggap Seijuurou saingan.

Yah, walaupun saingan cinta ini cuma di pihak Kasuga saja, sih.

 Apa ada yang namanya _one-sided love rival_? Kok kesannya antiklimaks sekali, meruntuhkan karakteristik shoujo anime yang kalau ada saingan cinta mereka saling berjuang memperebutkan si _heroine_. Nanti _heroine_ galau mau tak mau tapi mau, antara harus memilih yang mana.

Yang jelas, Kasuga adalah seorang pejuang.

Karena ketika cinta seseorang kemungkinan bertepuk sebelah tangan, di situlah terbuka celah untuk mengalihkan hati itu berlabuh pada tambatan lain yang bersedia menyayanginya.

 

<> 

 

Semua itu mengerucut, kembali ke waktu ini saat Kasuga mendapat kepastian Kouki yang tetap menatapnya.

“Senpai?”

“... ah?”

“Dengar penjelasanku, ‘kan?”

“... soal kau mau diingat olehku, ‘kan?”

“Kelanjutannya.”

Kasuga merasa seperti bukan dirinya saat ia hampir ternganga. Astaga, jadi benar dia yang hanya melebihkan saat berpikiran Kouki jatuh cinta pada Seijuurou, nih?

Kelanjutan macam apa?

Mereka bisa melanjutkan hubungan ke tingkatan lain selain kakak-adik tingkat?

Entah dari mana tenaga dan ketenangan ini untuk meletakkan sumpit sebelum jatuh berkelontang dramatis. Kasuga menahan napas. “Apa lanjutannya?”

Kouki tersenyum kecil. “Aku senang kalau Senpai mau mengingatku, tanpa berpikiran aku adalah teman Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, atau ...” senyumnya kini terlihat seperti orang menelan makanan yang masuk ke saluran (ke tenggorokan alih-alih kerongkongan) yang salah, “atau apa pun.”

_Akashi Seijuurou._

Serasa ada es garam dingin dicemplungkan ke dalam gelas limun yang sangat asam. Dingin berdenting menetesi hati Kasuga. Ternyata dia yang salah paham. Hah, siapa suruh melamun. Lagian Kouki juga tidak langsung menjelaskan.

“Jadi kau mau hanya diingat olehku, sebagai kau saja?”

“Tepatnya, kalau Senpai mau,” Kouki menegakkan duduknya, mengangguk sesantun yang ia bisa lalu berkata—suaranya bergetar dan agak serak—dengan kesedihan tak terjelaskan, _ingat aku sebagai temanmu_.

Kasuga mendongak sejenak.

Dalam dirinya kini, sesak membludak. Begini rasanya patah hati. Ingin rasanya Kasuga tertawa segila-gilanya, melenceng dari pribadinya selama ini, dan menertawakan kenyataan bahkan ia sesesak ini bukan karena perempuan.

Tatapan Kasuga yang merefleksi nyeri, kembali menekuni Kouki.

“Kalau aku tidak mau?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ada yang mudik?  
> saya apdetnya abis lebaran aja yah. maaf tiada 'THR'. kan ini nulis aja belom tiga bulan (balada PNS - pegawai baru) #failedreceh  
> jadi saya minta maaf dari sekarang, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat (coming soon) hari raya Idul Fitri / 1 Syawal 1438 Hijriah untuk yang merayakan Hari Kemenangan!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> klarifikasi a/n kemarin. no jadian ending, it means: no one. not even one pair, thank you. :')

 

“Aduh! Awas kau kusumpahi, kena karma karena menepak kepala orang botak!”

“Siapa suruh membotaki rambut lagi—heh, kenapa malah balik memukul kepalaku, sih!”

“Siapa yang duluan, hah?!”

“Maksudku, aku mau menarikmu, menunjukkanmu di sebelah sana, ada—“

“—iya, iya, barusan juga kau kasih tahu aku. Ada Kuroko sama Akashi di Maji Burger.”

“Bukaaaan! HEH.”

 “KAU CARI MATI, YA, FU-KU-DAAA!”

Mungkin harusnya (memang) ada anak kecil di sini menatapi dua bujang saling bentak dan mendepak kepala satu sama lain, bertanya pada Mamanya, “Ma, dua Paman di sana kenapa, ya?”

Harusnya si Mama akan menutup mata anaknya atau bahkan menariknya pergi. “Ssush, sudah, jangan lihati mereka.” alih-alih mematah semua keklisean itu dengan tanggapan dan senyum sangat keibuan nan realistis, “Mungkin mereka berebut pacar, Sayang.”

Dua pemuda itu berhenti berkelahi ketika yang satu akhirnya merangkul kawannya, berbisik semencurigakan paman-paman yang ingin mencuri baju dalaman.

“Matamu ke arah mana, sih.” Fukuda menggeser kepala Kawahara yang mirip bohlam baru dikeluarkan dari kotak kardusnya. Maklum, barusan kan dia mengantar Kawahara ke salon khusus lelaki untuk potong—cukur—rambut, karena ada, yah ... masalah di rambut. “Itu! Bukannya itu Furi?”

Kawahara melotot. Membuat perut bapak-bapak tua yang lewat, mendadak mulas karena berpikir dirinya bakal dicopet. Namun matanya beralih membulat, cengirannya melebar. “Kok waktunya tepat.”

Fukuda mengangguk, tidak peduli ada gadis yang menutupi hidung melihatnya masih merangkuli Kawahara. “Benar, padahal baru kita mau menyelinap—“

“—mengganggunya, ke kamar asramanya.” Kawahara balas merangkul Fukuda.

Dua sahabat itu saling pandang. Senyuman menari-nari di wajah mereka. Tentu mereka tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, berhubung mereka familiar dengan wajah Kouki yang mirip langit musim penghujan.

Keduanya mengendap-endap. Tidak tahu si bapak-bapak merasa bersyukur, merasa yang bakal dicopet mereka bukan dirinya. Dan benar saja, ia terlalu tua untuk berteriak melaporkan ketika dua pemuda ini menyergap seorang pemuda malang yang tampak seperti korban kesialan hidup.

“Guaaargh!”

Jeritan syok karena mendadak ada dua orang menerjangnya lalu memeluknya sampai habis napas, ditanggapi dengan tawa ceria.

“Siapa, sih—“

Kedua pemuda itu nyengir lebar sekali, mengerti mata berkaca-kaca Kouki menandakan perasaan rindu pun berbalaskan—karena Kouki pasti merindukan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, Fukuda bersamanya dari SMP dan Kawahara sejak SMA. Mereka tiga serangkai tak terpisahkan waktu itu.

“Astaga, Kawahara, kenapa kau botak lagi?!” Kouki berseru, suaranya bergetar—mungkin karena begitu rindu. Dielus-elusnya kepala Kawahara yang mulus tiada dua, memantulkan oranye dari senja yang menyulam malam pelan-pelan. “Makin _membukit_ saja kepalamu ini.”

“Heh, lepaskan tanganmu.” Kawahara yang sentimen dengan rambut botaknya, menepis tangan Kouki, merangkulkan lengan ke pundak kawannya. “Rambutku rontok, tahu.”

Kouki mengangkat alis, dan belum dia berkata apa pun—karena Kawahara tahu komentar apa yang akan dilontarkan Kouki, dia langsung menambahkan, “Dengar ya, bukan hanya perempuan yang berambut rontok.”

“... apa ini efek pengobatan?” tanya Kouki perlahan.

“Iya.” Kawahara mendesah. Sejurus kemudian, bengong karena tidak mengerti mengapa Kouki malah menatapnya dengan ngeri yang tak tertutupi.

“Aku ... aku terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri.” Kouki balas merangkulnya, sangat erat. Kepala tertunduk dalam, tangan meremas pelan bahu Kawahara. “Maaf, aku tidak tahu.”

Kawahara, merasa ada yang salah, dia melirik Fukuda yang malah mengulum bibir dan tampak kesulitan menahan kedutan di pipi.  Keningnya mengernyit kian dalam saat Kouki mengusap ujung-ujung mata sendiri, dan seketika matanya seakan menjelma bola basket yang dibanting alih-alih didribble begitu Kouki meremas pelan bahunya dengan sangat lelaki.

“Kawa, kau tidak harus melalui semua itu sendiri,” lirih Furi simpati.  

Kawahara menyorot horor pada Kouki yang mendramatisir reaksi, ketika Fukuda terpingkal memahami kelanjutan pembicaraan mereka.

Menepak rangkulan Kouki, Kawahara bahkan memberi bonus tamparan _kejam_ di pinggang Kouki—karena semua yang dekat dengan Kouki tahu betapa lemah Kouki dengan pinggangnya—dan seruan yang gagal jadi amarah karena terkandung tawa, “Ini bukan efek pengobatan sakit keras, hoi!”

“ _Makanya_ , Kawahara, bicaralah yang jelas. Orang kan mudah salah paham.” Kouki mendramatisir lagi sakit dengan mengelus lebih keras kulit di atas tulang belikat yang mendapatkan tamparan dari Kawahara. Dia nyengir lebar, kemudian cengiran Kouki berubah jadi tawa yang lalu pecah dengan indah kala kedua sahabatnya turut tertawa bersamanya.

Siang yang limbung, berubah menjadi apa yang orang sebut dengan senja. Meski awalnya Kouki hampir yakin ia akan terjebak dengan roda, gerigi, konverter, katalisator, dan segala hal yang mengatrolnya untuk terjebur romantisme senja, ternyata kehadiran kedua temannya membatalkan terjadinya momen melankolis itu.

Ya, mungkin karena momen sepele tapi menghangatkan hati ini, serentetan mangaka shounen jadi terinspirasi membuat adegan ombak berdebur saat senja melebur. Sahabat yang berurai airmata ataupun membumbung hangatnya tawa pun perlahan blur.

“Kagami dan Kuroko curang sekali, sih, mereka pergi menemuimu duluan,” keluh Fukuda setelah tawa mereka reda, menyisakan senyuman yang merebakkan nostalgia di antara mereka bertiga.

Kawahara menusukkan ujung-ujung jarinya ke punggung Fukuda yang lalu mengaduh lagi. “Kan, kemarin kita yang memutuskan tidak ikut mereka.”

“Memangnya kau mau menemui Furi tapi ada Kiseki no Sedai?” Fukuda menyergah. Lengan dengan ringan, seakan mereka masih saja anak sekolah yang punya hari esok untuk ditertawakan, merangkul Kouki.

“Kenapa tidak kemarin saja?” tanya Kouki, senyumnya tidak menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Lubuk hati Kouki berdebat, antara: coba saja kalau kedua sahabatnya datang, Kouki kan tidak perlu berurusan dengan Kiseki no Sedai dan lagi-lagi dihadapkan dengan perdebatan mereka atas eksistensinya—sebagai kawan Midorima dan Seijuurou, maupun keberadaannya di Todai—yang selalu saja dipermasalahkan.

Namun sisi lain dalam diri Kouki membantah. Jangan-jangan ia ingin lari lagi, pengecut yang tak berani menghadapi bahwa masih saja banyak orang menghakimi apa yang kini ia miliki—temannya, pendidikan yang ia miliki, masa lalu yang ia jalani—meskipun itu teman dari temannya sendiri; Kiseki no Sedai, minus Akashi Seijuurou dan Midorima Shintarou.

Sahabat-sahabatnya, Fukuda dan Kawahara, sama sekali tak pantas dijadikannya pelarian hanya karena tak ingin menghadapi kenyataan yang ia hadapi dengan lari sekali lagi.

Sekelibat suara kecewa Seijuurou kemarin, tersangkut ke benak Kouki dikaitkan kekecewaan dalam diri, yang lagi-lagi Kouki memilih untuk mengenyahkan alih-alih memikirkan.

Lagipula, Kouki mengerti mengapa kedua sahabatnya ini tidak ikut pergi menemuinya dengan Kagami dan Kuroko.

“Karena ... “ Kawahara canggung mengelus kepala ditumbuhi rambut halus sesenti dua sentinya,  “ada Kiseki no Sedai.”

 _Maaf, Furi._ Kawahara tak mengatakan yang tersirat dari caranya menatap Kouki. Maaf karena bahkan Kawahara yang kadang masih tak peka pada cuaca, lebih peka pada kenyataan bahwa Kouki sama seperti mereka.

Siapa pula nyaman dengan Kiseki no Sedai, tim yang membantai tim basket mereka semasa SMA dari tahta juara, belum lagi dikuadratkan dengan keantikan masing-masing anggota tim itu.

 _Maaf, Furi._ Fukuda tertunduk sesaat.

“Aku mengerti.”

Kouki memaafkan bukan karena ia merasakan hal seperti yang Fukuda dan Kawahara pikirkan tentang Kiseki no Sedai—karena ia sendiri bukti hidup bahwa ia bisa berkawan dengan Kiseki no Sedai, meski hanya dua dari lima anggotanya—melainkan karena ada kepengecutan kecil di sana, tidak berani menghadapi yang telah menjungkalkan mereka dari kemenangan, sungkan menghadapi pewujud kekalahan yang pernah mereka rasakan.

Ini menyebalkan, ini yang terjadi, tapi inilah yang manusiawi.

“Dan lagi karena ... “ Fukuda menepuk-nepuk lengkung kuyu punggung Kouki, senyumnya terbit ketika matahari mendelusup ke peluk cakrawala, “sudah lama kita tidak bertiga saja.”

Kouki terdiam. Merasakan hentakan menyesakkan yang menyelinapkan kehangatan bersamaan dengan ketulusan kata-kata Fukuda. Perlahan, seutas senyum merayapi bibirnya.

Benar juga. Mana bisa mereka bersenang-senang bertiga saja kalau ada mereka. Bukannya Kouki tidak mau membagi kebersamaan dengan Seijuurou dan Midorima yang juga adalah kawannya, tapi bersama Fukuda dan Kawahara, ada dunia yang sama-sama kedua belah pihak yang Kouki belum inginkan untuk bercampur.

Mungkin karena mereka telah lebih dulu lama bertiga, sementara Midorima dan Seijuurou memang baru-baru ini saja. Fukuda bersamanya sejak SMP, Kawahara sejak masuk SMA, Seijuurou sejak tahun terakhir SMA—sebenarnya sih sejak ulang tahun Kuroko di tahun pertama SMA tapi Kouki masih tidak menghitung kebodohannya saat itu, dan Midorima sejak tahun pertama kuliah.

Mungkin bisa juga bercampur, jika Kouki menjembatani interaksi antara kedua belah pihak. Namun ia tidak yakin kedua kubu temannya takkan seperti minyak dan air. Di mana minyak yang liat dan bermassa lebih padat, mengendap di dasar, sementara air terapung tenang di permukaan.

Kouki nyengir seolah dia dan kedua kawannya masih remaja baru menyelami pubertas.

“Manis. _Sangat manis_. Coba katakan itu pada pacar kalian,” katanya, meski nadanya disiniskan, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan kedua lengan balik merangkul Fukuda dan Kawahara yang mengaduh karena terkena kantung belanjaannya. Hatinya diruap-ruap hangat merasakan rangkulan kedua kawannya.

“Coba katakan gadis mana yang mau kusebut sebagai pacarku,” tantang Kawahara gemas.

“Oh, tolonglah, Furi.” Fukuda memutar bola dan mendecak seolah respons Furi menciderai hatinya.  “Kami serius.”

Kouki yang berada di tengah memilih tertawa. Melepaskan semua  perasaan yang membeban hatinya, terantai dari kemarin hingga tadi sebelum ia diterjang dengan gegabah oleh kedua sahabatnya ini.

Kouki mengerti, terkadang tak ada tempat untuk kebersamaan selain dengan mereka bertiga, walaupun tak satu pun dari mereka berkeberatan bergeser membagi spasi agar ada orang lain—teman juga, seperti Kagami dan Kuroko—yang bersedia bersama mereka, mau bergabung dalam lingkaran pertemanan ini. 

“Oke, oke.” Kouki menatap bintang yang tergantung di ujung langit, sedikit mengasihani bintang yang seorang diri redup selemah bayi baru lahir dalam dekapan senja. Senyuman utuh memenuhi pipi. “Kalian punya banyak hal untuk dilaporkan, hm?”

“Kau juga, _Kapten_.” Fukuda tertawa geli dengan gaya _bossy_ yang terlalu _sayang_ , menyikut pinggang Kouki dalam dera nostalgia yang kali ini tak sebegini menyakiti Kouki. “Mau ke Maji Burger? Kuroko juga ada di sana, kok.”

Kawahara memutar bola mata, mendengus geli. “Yeah, dengan teman yang membuat kau lupa pada kami. Padahal mereka sudah reuni kemarin, ‘kan, ya ... Furi?”

Tidak menuai reaksi panik—sebelumnya, Kouki otomatis merespons, _“Siapa lupa pada kalian?! Tidak, tidak, Akashi tidak akan bisa menggantikan.”_ dan akan menyulut mereka untuk menggoda balik, _“Bukannya memang untukmu, Akashi tidak tergantikan?”_ —seperti yang mereka harapkan, kedua pemuda itu saling pandang.

Barulah tatap mereka melurus, pada punggung yang berjalan selangkah—dan memang selalu selangkah—di depan mereka.

Dilatari cahaya-cahaya kota yang merebak seperti bah saat tanggul tak lagi mampu membendung air, meskipun disaput cahaya yang tumpah-ruah dari balik siluet mantan kapten mereka, tapi tak membuat Fukuda dan Kawahara luput melihat bagaimana semua itu kalah daripada cahaya di mata kawan mereka.

“Main basket, yuk? Yang kalah, traktir di Maji Burger habis ini, ya!”  

“Kau kan yang baru bertemu kami lagi! Kami jauh-jauh datang ke sini—”

“Meskipun tidak harus beli barang praktikum, belum tentu aku traktir kalian, ya.”

“Sejak kapan kau jadi pelit, sih, Furi?”

“Sejak kebutuhan kuliah, dana sewa asrama, dan makanku, jadi prioritas. Ha-ha-ha!”

“Terlalu realistis! Kau tidak akan jatuh miskin kalau mentraktir kami berdua, tahu.”

“Kalian tidak minta tambah pun, aku tetap akan kehilangan jatah empat kali makan. Kalau kalian berdua patungan, aku tidak akan minta tambah, oke?”

“Kayak kau bakal menang dariku saja.”

“Untuk seseorang yang lama tidak main basket, jangan harap kau bisa menang semudah itu, Furi!”

“Ayo kita buktikan!”

Kouki berlari mendahului mereka, mencari lapangan basket terdekat dari tempat mereka berada sekarang ini. Entah teman mereka ini mendengarkan siratan sindiran di balik ujaran mereka, atau memilih tak ingin mendengarkan.

Namun apa pun itu, sebunyi patah memekak, tapi tak tepat di telinga Fukuda dan Kawahara. Membuat keduanya mengejar langkah Kouki yang melangkah, membelah keramaian ibukota dengan keberisikan kantung plastik belanjaannya yang banyak itu dan derap langkah.

Selalu ada saja sesuatu yang Kouki tak katakan pada mereka. Mungkin memang tidak setiap segala sesuatu harus dibagi pada teman, sekalipun itu menyakitkan dan mereka ingin membantu mengurangi sakitnya.

Namun, bila memang pilihan Kouki adalah tidak untuk mengungkapkan, entah ini yang terbaik atau tidak, walaupun mungkin mereka hanya jadi pelarian atas sesuatu yang Kouki tak inginkan saat ini, baik Fukuda maupun Kawahara mendiamkannya saja.

Kouki menoleh pada mereka. Tawa kecilnya yang menyelip di sela deru gelindingan ban dan riuh-rendah percakapan dalam kota, keduanya balas dengan cengiran yang lebar dan langkah sama dipacu untuk segera menemukan lapangan basket.

Namun begitu Kouki berpaling karena memutuskan untuk fokus mencari lapangan, Fukuda bergegas meraih bahu temannya—meremas bahu Kawahara yang menunduk untuk cepat-cepat  mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Angin mengangkut butir air yang tak sempat melandai di pipi.

Sama seperti Kouki yang sebegitu rindu main basket dan tak pernah mengakuinya, tak satu pun dari mereka berdua sanggup mengutarakan betapa rindu mereka bisa bermain basket dengan Kouki.

Pengakuan mereka hanya akan makin menyakiti dan menjauhkan Kouki dari satu olahraga yang pernah jadi bagian penting dalam hidup mereka.   

Kouki, sahabat berharga mereka, yang sejak masuk kuliah tidak pernah lagi tergabung dalam kompetisi ataupun tim basket.

 

 

 

Tak satu pun dari ketiganya menyadari, sesosok yang melangkah di sudut jalan. Senyap menatap Kouki yang berlari-lari kecil menyejajari langkah dengan kedua temannya dalam menyelam senja, dan memutar haluan langkah.

Melangkah, tidak untuk menghampiri Kouki.  

 

<> 

 

“Adakah orang lebih menyebalkan daripada Furihata Kouki?”

 “Ehem, Kawahara. Itu jadi pelajaran untukmu, untuk tidak meremehkan orang yang katamu _lama tidak main basket_ , dan dikalahkan oleh orang yang katamu _menyebalkan_ —aduh-aduh-aduh!”

“Aish, cepat sana pesan untuk kita, Kawa!”

Fukuda menendang dengan bercanda kaki Kawahara yang masih memiting main-main Kouki. Nyengir karena memandangi kedua kawannya yang sedang saling cekik, sementara ia nyaman mengempaskan diri ke sofa-sofa nyaman di Maji Burger dekat jendela yang berbatasan dengan ruas pejalan kaki.

“Lah, aku yang bayar semuanya? Awh! Furiii!”

 Fukuda geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan kedua kawannya terguling ke sofa Maji Burger. Kouki setengah duduk di pangkuan Kawahara karena sedang dicekik main-main dari belakang, dan Kouki menyelinapkan lengan untuk menjitak kepala botak Kawahara dengan gemas sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

“Bagi dua bonnya denganku sajalah nanti.” Fukuda mengibaskan tangan. “Mari kita kasihani rakyat jelata bernama Furihata Kouki ini dengan membelikannya makanan. Kasihan dia, melarat dan sangat duafa.”

“Terima kasih, Fukuda-sama, Kawahara-sama.” Kouki memberi salut, meringis ketika ditoyor balik oleh Kawahara dan ia lebih keji lagi menyikut perut Kawahara. “Kebaikan kalian pada hamba kelaparan dan butuh penghematan keuangan ini, biarlah Tuhan yang melipatgandakannya dengan balasan terbaik.”

“Memang doa orang sepertimu akan didengar Tuhan?” Kawahara mendengus—mengelabui diri dan menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa sekarang juga. Menjauhkan Kouki darinya dengan menjatuhkan sang teman ke bangku, lalu beranjak bangun.

“Aku sih yakin, kalau doanya mengenai rambutmu akan tumbuh seperti _Idol grup boyband_ , pasti doa orang teraniaya pun akan diabaikan Kahyangan,” sahut Fukuda kalem.

Kawahara membelalak, refleks menendang kaki Fukuda dan berkelit dari tendangan balik kawannya. “Kenapa begitu?”

“Tuhan mungkin mempertimbangkanmu  untuk mencari kitab suci ke Barat.” Fukuda berdeham, menetralisir tawa yang berjejalan memenuhi entah kerongkongan atau tenggorokan.

“Silakan dipertimbangkan Kawahara.” Kouki menghormat dengan takzim. “Siapa tahu di kitab suci, ada tips ampuh dari Dewata untuk cari pacar lagi.”

Fukuda mengangguk anteng. “Atau siapa tahu saja kitab suci itu memuat upaya untuk menghilangkan rambut rontok atau menumbuhkan rambut supaya selebat hutan amazon.”

“ _Saudaraaaakuuuu!_ ” Kouki  berseru nyaris histeris, terlonjak bangun, mengulurkan telapak tangan terbuka pada Fukuda dengan satu sikut nyaris menjungkit meja mereka.

Tawa Fukuda yang tertahan, akhirnya tersembur heboh saat Kouki bergegas bangun dan bergabung untuk tertawa dengannya. Keduanya saling menepukkan tangan keras-keras.

Harusnya, Kawahara marah-marah dan menempeleng kedua sahabat sintingnya sekaligus. Alih-alih menyeringai tipis dan mengelus dagu ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus khas lelaki.

“Oke. Ayo singsingkan lengan, songsong matahari terbenam di barat!” Kawahara mengangkat bahu dengan sok kasual. “Tapi ... kalian tahu, aku butuh sepasang makhluk untuk menemaniku mencari kitab suci.”

Fukuda terkekeh lebih keras. “Siapa lagi kalau bukan—“

“—babi dan kera.”

Pelototan maut, disambut kekehan tawa.

“OOOIII!”

“YAAA!”

Ganti tawa Kawahara yang meledak, terpingkal-pingkal melihat kedua temannya seketika mendamprat dirinya, masih di tempat, masih dengan tangan bergenggaman untuk meninjunya.

“Nanti kalau kupanggil, bantu aku membawakan pesanan lo, ya. Atau semuanya kumakan sendiri.” Menghindar dari jangkauan tangan Kouki dan kaki Fukuda yang gemas untuk menepaknya, Kawahara melangkah gagah meninggalkan umpatan keduanya dengan tawa bangga. 

Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa SMA, leluasa menyumpah serapah tapi bukan karena kesal atau frustrasi tidak bisa mencetak skor, melainkan candaan mereka. Seolah memang tak ada lagi jarak seperti saat mereka masih mengenakan gakuran hitam sialan paling tidak _fashionable_ , dan andai saja ada Kagami yang bisa meramaikan kericuhan mereka dengan serapahan paling bengis.

Sepeninggalnya Kawahara untuk disiksa mereka—berhubung dia yang kalah main _one on one_ dua kali dari mereka berdua—mengantrikan pesanan, Fukuda tersenyum pada Kouki. Membiarkan saja kawannya meraih tisu di meja, mengelapkan sisa-sisa keringat di wajah Fukuda yang terperah karena permainan basket mereka.

Mereka tidak bersaing siapa paling hebat saat ini, tapi murni berbahagia main basket saja. Bahkan ketiganya tertawa guling-guling di lapangan seperti bocah dan sekeras tawa orang mabuk yang sedang sinting-sintingnya, saat mereka menakali satu sama lain untuk menang.

Fukuda tidak ingat siapa yang memulai.

Mungkin saat Kawahara membuang bola jauh-jauh ke luar lapangan supaya tidak ada yang mencetak skor pertama sebelum dia?

Mungkin dirinya sendiri saat melihat Kouki dan Kawahara _one on one_ , iseng menyemprot air minum ke muka Kouki?

Mungkin saat Kouki memegangi bajunya seperti tali kekangan kuda saat ia sedang mendribble bola?

Mungkin saat Kouki dan dirinya tertawa menarik turun celana Kawahara yang mencoba melakukan _dunk_?

Atau saat ia mencoba mendribble kepala Kawahara, dan Kawahara hendak mengantamkan bola basket ke kepalanya, malah salah sasaran dan mendepak kepala Kouki, jadi pada akhirnya mereka lari berputar-putar saling kejar bertiga?

(Ehem. Boleh kan ya Fukuda merasa sedikit bangga, merasa pasti Kouki tidak akan mendapatkan momen seperti ini dengan seorang Akashi.)

Bunyi panggilan masuk di _smartphone_ mengalihkan keduanya. Karena nada dering yang sama, Fukuda jadi ikut mengambil ponsel pintar di tas kecil yang melilit pinggangnya. Tak ada apa-apa.

Fukuda menatapi Kouki yang sorot pandangnya aneh pada _display smartphone_ sendiri, meletakkan ponsel pintar di meja dan membiarkan saja. Mengambil tisu baru, lanjut membersihkan sisa keringat di dahi Fukuda, menekan tisu sekeras mungkin sambil nyengir sarat kejahilan. Fukuda berdecak, balik menoyor kepala Kouki.  

Sebenarnya ia merasakan perasaan sedikit senang, karena melihat nama siapa yang tertera di desktop android itu, rasanya Kouki lebih memprioritaskan kebersamaan dengannya (oh, dan Kawahara juga) daripada temannya saat ini. Kouki masih memilih mereka di atas _dia_.

Tapi tetap saja, penasaran ini tak terusirkan. Perhatiannya terusik. Fukuda mengedik dagu ke badan telepon yang tergeletak hampa di meja. “Kok, tidak diangkat?”

“Paling cuma tanya aku ada di mana,” jawab Kouki, tampak adanya usaha untuk acuh tak acuh. Berganti menyibukkan diri dengan mengelap keringat sendiri memakai tisu baru.

“Oh.” Fukuda juga tidak ingin ikut campur dunia lain Kouki dengan teman yang lain, apalagi _dia_.

Fukuda mengangsurkan senyum untuk meyakinkan Kouki, bahwa kalau memang Kouki sedang tidak ingin berhubungan _dia_ , masih ada dirinya (iya, iya, dengan Kawahara juga, kok—Fukuda _tidak_ melupakan Kawahara di sini)  dan Kawahara untuk menemani Kouki.

Getarannya mati. Fukuda tidak melewati bagaimana Kouki menyorot telepon genggamnya dengan resah, tapi dengan kelegaan yang aneh. Seolah Kouki memang tengah menghindari _nya_.

“Tadi sore, saat aku dan Kawahara baru sampai ke sini, kami lihat dia dengan Kuroko. Mungkin _nongkrong_ di sini.”

Sepertinya, Kouki cukup dekat dengan orang itu untuk tahu, bahwa tadi dia pergi makan dengan Kuroko ke sini.

“Oh, dia memang bilang pergi dengan Kuroko untuk cari buku hari ini,” Kouki menanggapi.

Fukuda mengerutkan alis menyadari lirikan Kouki terbuang ke jalanan pada lalu-lalang orang. Kalau saja ia tidak menengenal Kouki dari dulu, ia pasti luput mengetahui Kouki tengah memantau refleksi orang-orang yang tengah mengudap di Maji Burger.

Alisnya terangkat makin tinggi. “Kenapa kau tidak ikut cari buku? Kau, kan, suka baca buku. Selera bacaanmu sama dengan Kuroko.”

Kouki menendang pelan kantung belanjaan di bawah meja mereka. “Karena aku pergi beli barang-barang praktikum.”

Mungkin yang lain tidak sadar. Fukuda juga bukan orang paling peka dan observan nan perhatian seperti Kouki, tapi paling tidak ia sadar ada yang keliru—salah dan aneh, apa pun itu, tepat ketika Kouki tersentak. Bukan karena getar _smartphone_ yang merambat semeja dan menyentuh jari-jarinya, melainkan setelah ia melihat siapa nama penelepon yang tertera di layar.

“Angkat saja.” Fukuda menatap prihatin ketika akhirnya _smartphone_ Kouki berhenti bergetar, menampilkan panggilan tak diangkat yang Kouki hindari untuk tatapi.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Kouki menggeser _smartphone_ ke dekat kotak tisu, lebih jauh ke tepi meja. Seakan menjauhkan sesuatu sehorror kotak musik pengundang hantu.

Tidak ingin ekspresi temannya setak nyaman itu, Fukuda mencoba bergurau, “Coba saja telponnya dari pacar, ya.”

Kouki tertawa, meski ekspresinya masih seaneh sebelumnya. “Iya, ya.”

Fukuda nyengir, geli. “Lebih gawat mana, tidak mengangkat telpon dari pacar, atau Akashi?”

“Yang pertama.” Kouki ikut nyengir bersamanya.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena serba salah. Kalau angkat telpon dari pacar yang bertanya, _‘Kamu di mana? Dengan siapa’_ , nanti kalau kujawab jalan dengan teman-teman—“

“Pacar akan bilang, _‘Jadi kamu lebih pilih sama mereka daripada sama aku?’_ ”

“Kalau dijawab, _‘Tidak begitu.’_ dan kita berusaha menjelaskan, pacar malah marah. Dijawab _‘iya’_ , jelas malah jauh lebih marah.”

“Serba salah.”

“Benar.”

“Begitulah yang sering kita dengar dari teman-teman kita yang tidak tahan sendiri. Giliran kita, lelaki, yang tanya begitu, mereka malah marah.”

“Nanti dibilang kita tidak percaya mereka.”                                    

“Padahal siapa coba yang tidak percaya. Perempuan kadang sulit dimengerti.”

“Seperti misteri. Anehnya, makin sulit dimengerti, kadang kita malah makin penasaran.”

“Sudah kodrat lelaki, Furi.”

Kekehan berletupan di antara mereka. Sampai semua itu terlecut kenyataan tawa Kouki surut melihat ada yang masih gigih meneleponinya.

 _Lebih gigih dari perempuan_ , ingin Fukuda berkomentar demikian, kalau saja tidak ingat dengan kenyataan perempuan zaman sekarang kadang lebih meninggikan harga diri dan emosi sesaat mereka untuk dimanja dan dikejar-kejar lelaki. _Yeah, ladies on top_. Bukan salah mereka juga, sih.

Perempuan kan memang perlu dan ingin dimengerti.

Perempuan pasti sudah berhenti telepon. Kalau perempuannya paranoid atau penuh kekhawatiran—dan mungkin juga benar-benar sayang, dia justru malah akan tidak berhenti menelepon sampai kekasihnya angkat telepon.

Namun karena ini yang menelepon Kouki adalah seorang lelaki, dan teman sendiri, Fukuda cukup sadar diri untuk tidak ikut campur. Terlepas dari soal _gender_ , tidak ada yang sebenarnya suka orang ikut campur masalahnya—terlebih kalau tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apa-apa—dan main menyimpulkan permasalahan.

“Tidak usah jadi pacar.” Fukuda berdeham, dengan sopan beranjak dari bangku yang mereka tempati. “Kalau aku jadi Akashi, yang juga adalah temanmu, aku pasti cemas karena kau tidak menjawab telepon dariku.”

Kouki tidak menatapnya.

Fukuda sudah mengerti pasti ada yang tidak beres. Dari gelagatnya, Kouki belum atau tidak akan bercerita apa pun. Dia mengerti untuk undur diri dan memberikan kawannya privasi.

“Angkat telpon dari Akashi, gih. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa—oke, aku tahu Akashi yang sekarang tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu, tapi tetap saja ...”

Fukuda menghela napas panjang.

“Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengabari Akashi untukmu, Furi.” Jeda sebentar, Fukuda memastikan Kouki membalas tatapannya. “Kau mau?”

Gelengan pelan.

Hembusan napas lagi. “Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau angkat telponnya, matikan saja _handphone_ -mu itu sekalian.”

Tidak ada gerakan.

“Aku cari Kawahara dulu. Kemana dia, sih? Lama sekali.”

Fukuda melayangkan tatapan terakhir ke _smartphone_ yang masih menayangkan nama yang sama, getaran sama yang tidak menggugah Kouki untuk meriah telepon genggam itu, dan menyisihkan rasa kasihan untuk Akashi dalam dirinya sendiri—karena siapa tahu saja Kouki bermasalah dengannya dan Akashi ternyata yang salah—kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Dan Fukuda juga mengerti, Kouki yang sekarang, bukan hanya temannya seorang saja.

 

<> 

 

Kouki tahu ia akan menyesali keputusannya ini, bahkan sebelum ia akhirnya mengangkat telpon Seijuurou.

“Ya? Maaf baru mengangkat, aku ...”

_“—tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang dengan—”_

Tolong jangan katakan _dengan_ seorang kakak tingkat yang tadi berpisah jalan darinya, dengan wajah kecewa berat sang senior yang membuat perut Kouki makin mulas mengingatnya.

Padahal sudah bagus hari ini tiba-tiba saja, entah dari mana asal dan datangnya, tiba-tiba ia dianugerahi dengan kedatangan Fukuda dan Kawahara.

_“—Fukuda-kun dan Kawahara-kun.”_

Kouki takkan bisa melihat betapa kaget dirinya sekarang. “Kau tahu dari mana?”

_“Aku selalu benar.”_

Suara Seijuurou begitu ringan dan memaafkan, membuat Kouki ingin berlari menemuinya, menerjangnya seperti yang Kawahara dan Fukuda lakukan, dan melupakan bahwa Seijuurou bisa saja baru meningkatkan status relasinya sendiri dengan teman baik Kouki juga—pun melupakan seorang kakak tingkat yang memintanya memikir ulang jawabannya.

Kalau Kouki mau meninggikan ego, bisa saja ia bilang, _tadi kau juga bersenang-senang dengan teman-yang-kau-tidak-inginkan-jadi-sekadar-temanmu dan aku tidak mengganggumu_. Tolonglah, ini terlalu terdengar seperti gerutuan perempuan, maka Kouki batal mengatakan.

Namun ia juga tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Ia tidak ingin menanyakan bagaimana hari Seijuuro hari ini, sudahkah menyatakan perasaan, sudahkah diterima, sungguh saat ini Kouki tidak ingin tahu apa pun.

_“Kapan kamu pulang, Kouki?”_

Andai saja ada nada berharap untuk dirinya cepat pulang, dan bukan kelembutan Seijuurou yang biasanya—Kouki kan bukan seseorang yang sebodoh itu untuk tetap mengharap keajaiban konyol semacam itu—maka Kouki akan pulang saat itu juga.

Kouki memangku dagu dengan telapak tangan yang tak memegangi telpon. Menoleh ke luar jendela yang mulai dipaguti embun jelang hujan. “Belum tahu.”

_“Sudah makan?”_

“Belum.”

_“Sudah jam segini, makan dulu, gih.”_

Kouki tersenyum sepi. “Ini juga di Maji Burger, lagi dipesankan makanan. Kau?”

_“Sudah makan tadi, di Maji Burger juga.”_

“Oh, tadi aku dengar dari Fukuda dan Kawahara.” Kouki mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar lebih tulus menggoda. “Kau mendengar saranku dengan baik, ya.”

_“Kaupikir aku akan mengabaikanmu?”_

Tenang, karena ini Akashi Seijuurou yang kadang ingin ia kategorikan sebagai bajingan tak peka perasaan orang, Kouki akan menekan seluruh perasaan sesampah berbunga-bunga atau mengenyahkan debaran menyakitkan ini ke tong pembuangan paling imajinatif dalam benaknya.

“Saranku,” koreksi Kouki, menekankan katanya.

_“Iya. Terima kasih untuk saranmu.”_

Apa memberi saran sama dengan menyakiti diri sendiri? Inginnya meninju wajah itu agar sebiru hatinya, tapi Kouki bahkan tidak sanggup menginjak bayangan akan wajah tulus Seijuurou saat mengucapkan itu padanya.

“Sama-sama.” Kouki menambah dengan canda untuk merilekskan diri sendiri, “pajaknya jangan lupa.”

_“Tenang saja. Kamu mau kutraktir apa, kapan, dan di mana?”_

_Ditraktir karena sudah berhasil membuat yang kau sayangi bahagia bukan denganmu?_ Kouki tertawa letih. “Wah. Haha ... tanya Midorima dulu kali, ya.”

 

_“Kenapa jadi mengajak Midorima?”_

 

“Maksudmu?”

 

_“Yang memberikan saran, kan, kau. Bukannya tidak bisa membawa Midorima, tapi ini lebih pribadi.”_

 

“Tidak usah—ya, walaupun ... kasihan Midorima, sih.“

 

_“Tapi ini antara aku dan kamu saja, Kouki.”_

 

_Demi—_

 

“Kamu ...” Suara Kouki merendah, “... serius?”

_“Kamu kira aku bercanda?”_

 

_Demi—_

 

 “Aku.” Aneh juga kenapa malah dirinya yang menggeleng, padahal Seijuurou saja tidak akan bisa melihatnya sedang menggeleng panik. “Aku yang bercanda, Sei.”

_“ Makanya tadi tiba-tiba kau bilang mengajak Midorima.”_

“Ya, haha. Begitulah.”

_“Tapi, aku serius ingin berterima kasih padamu.”_

_Demi—_

 

“Ucapanmu saja sudah cukup. Simpan saja uangmu untuk keperluanmu sendiri.”

_“Aku belum ada keperluan lagi dalam waktu dekat. Kan, tidak setiap waktu juga kita pergi berdua.”_

_Demi—_

 

“Ya, ditabung untukmu sendiri juga lebih baik. Nanti-nanti saja, kalau mau—ehem—mentraktirku.”

_“Kenapa harus nanti-nanti lagi kalau kita luang dalam waktu dekat dan bisa pergi berdua, Kouki?”_

 

_Demi—_

 

“Kenapa harus cepat-cepat kalau nanti saja juga bisa?”

_“Kukira tadi itu kode untukku.”_

_Demi cintaku padamu, Seijuurou!_ Kouki sangat ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri segila yang ia bisa, tapi itu terlalu keluar karakter dan dia bukan Kagami. Dan meski tidak sepenuhnya mengenal Akashi Seijuurou, ia cukup mengerti kode apa yang dimaksud Seijuurou.

 

“Aku bercanda, maaf. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Bukan kode minta ditraktir, atau apa.”

_“Mmm ... tidak apa-apa. Aku yang serius.”_

“Serius, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga senang karena saranku, umm ... bermanfaat untukmu, kurasa?”

Kouki merasakan keganjilan dari keheningan. Kekosongan karena Seijuurou tidak segera menanggapinya. Walau tak mau, tetap saja kecemasan meruak di benak. “Sei?”

Tak ada jawaban.

“Halo, Sei?”

Kouki makin gelisah karena Seijuurou tak kunjung menanggapinya. Jangan katakan Seijuurou marah, tersinggung karena penolakannya. Padahal Seijuurou hanya bermaksud baik, membagi kebahagian dengan teman—karena yang utama pasti bukan traktiran, melainkan percakapan yang menyertai.

Dan justru obrolan itu yang kini mati-matian Kouki hindari. Siapa juga senang mendengar seseorang yang kau cintai tersenyum seperti kenangan musim semi dan membicarakan orang yang dicintainya, yang jelas-jelas bukan kau sendiri?

Kouki dulu cukup populer dengan kemasokisannya. Tapi dia yang sekarang, tidak lagi seperti itu.

 “Aku bukannya mau sombong menolak ajakanmu, juga mencandaimu padahal kamunya serius. Bukan begitu,” Kouki tak sadar dirinya telah merepet panik, “dan itu cuma saran, tidak perlu bayaran atau traktiran.”

Masih sunyi.

“Maaf, aku tahu bercandaku kali ini tidak lucu.” _Dan kalau ini satu dari candaan gagal renyahmu lagi, sungguh keterlaluan tidak lucu._

Kouki mengecek layar ponsel. Telepon masih tersambung. Dipanggilnya lagi, “Sei?”

“Hmm?”

Kouki tanpa sadar mendesah, lega mendengar gumam yang familiar dan menyesakkan—karena kalau saja ia tidak sibuk menyangkali diri sendiri, mungkin Kouki bisa takkan pengecut mengakui ia merindukan mendengar—suara Seijuurou. 

_“Maaf, Kouki.”_

“Tidak, tidak. Aku yang minta maaf.”

_“Kouki?”_

“Hm?”

Kecuali bahwa Kouki mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. Gumam itu bukan disuarakan dengan nada hendak membuatnya kesal seperti biasa, terlebih ketika Kouki tak salah dengar helaan napas yang tersusul setelahnya. Dari situ saja, Kouki tahu Seijuurou tidak sedang bercanda dengannya.

Mungkin sampai kapanpun, Kouki takkan mengerti dan takkan pernah sadar seberapa lembut suaranya saat melunak pada orang ini, “Kamu kenapa, Sei?”

_“Tidak apa-apa.”_

Kouki menegakkan duduknya. Jawaban klise sialan itu menandakan jelas ada sesuatu yang tidak baik-baik saja. Sengaja Kouki memelankan suara, “Kau marah?”

 _“... marah? Aku marah sama kamu?”_ Kali ini suara Akashi heran sungguhan.

Kouki memiringkan kepala, menatapi zebra cross yang  lembap dan berkilau dicurahi satu lampu jalan. “Umm ... iya?”

_“Kouki, aku tidak marah padamu. Kau bercanda, aku mengerti. Aku serius menawari dan kau masih menolak—karena aku tahu kau terlalu baik untuk memanfaatkanku—pun, aku mengerti.”_

Nah, Seijuurou masih tidak kehilangan kemampuan untuk memahami yang Kouki maksud. Sayangnya, Kouki tidak sejenius Seijuurou untuk memahaminya balik. Kouki mengurut pelan keningnya karena tidak bisa menjadi seperti Seijuurou, padahal _temannya_ telah begitu baik.

_“Aku hanya ...”_

 

“Hanya?”

_“... ingin dengar suaramu.”_

 

Kouki redup menatap keluar jendela. Tanggapan macam apa yang bisa diberikannya pada Seijuurou?

Mengapa kota masih saja gegap gempita oleh cahaya, sementara kuaran hujan tak mampu mencemarinya?

Mengapa kebisingan pengunjung Maji Burger dan kesibukan di luar sana tidak bisa meredam suara pelan Seijuurou padanya?

Mengapa inderanya saja berlaku tidak seadil ini padanya, lebih memilih mendengarkan saksama suara Seijuurou daripada ingar-bingar yang menggebyar sekitar?

_Berhenti, Sei. Berhentilah mengatakan yang ingin kudengar._

 

“Aku heran kau tidak muak mendengar suaraku tiap waktu, setiap harinya,” tanggap Kouki dengan tawa dan senyum yang makin melelahkan dirinya sendiri. “Kamu kenapa, Sei?”

 

_“Kenapa merasa muak kalau perasaanku sebaliknya? Sebenarnya, aku yang perlu—dan ingin—minta maaf padamu, Kouki.”_

_Kau memang harus minta maafku, membuatku jadi seperti ini._ Kouki melihat betapa blur senyum di kaca berembun tepat di samping wajahnya. _Perasaan sebaliknya_ versi Seijuurou itu, tentu tidak akan pernah menyamai intensitas perasaan Kouki padanya.

 

“Iya, iya. Kamu, aku maafkan.”

_“Kamu tahu apa salahku sama kamu?”_

 

“Apa pun itu yang kaupikir kau bersalah, meskipun kataku tidak, tetap saja kau akan minta maaf. Jadi ... aku maafkan.”

 

Memang berbohong lebih mudah daripada mengatakan kebenaran. Berbohong ketika sebenarnya kau sangat ingin menyalahkan seseorang, kenapa kau harus dibuatnya jatuh cinta sedalam ini padanya, dan kau ingin dia minta maaf.

Mungkin Kouki sendiri yang membohongi hati, karena sesungguhnya ia ingin minta maaf punya perasaan seperti ini pada temannya sendiri. Lelaki. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou.  

 

_“Kau selalu begitu, Kouki.”_

_Kau juga, Sei._

 

Tawa Seijuurou terdengar seperti terlalu lembut untuk ukuran teman. Kouki menghapuskan harapan semu ini, yang serapuh hinggapan tipis embun yang lembut disaput oleh jemarinya dari kaca jendela. Semudah itu hilangnya, sayang, tidak dengan perasaannya.

_“Kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu. Maaf aku menganggu.”_

“Tidak, kok.”

_“Oke. Sampai nanti, Kouki. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Fukuda-kun dan Kawahara-kun, salamku untuk mereka.”_

 

Kouki tidak bisa bernapas leluasa. Bagaimana bisa ia bersenang-senang dengan yang lain sementara ia tahu temannya—oke, paling tidak, _temannya_ ; karena mengakui Seijuurou yang saat ini paling berharga untuknya terlalu memerihkan hati—mungkin membutuhkannya?

Apa ia baru saja menolak permintaan maaf Seijuurou tanpa mendengarkan sebab mengapa temannya itu minta maaf?

Sebelum telpon ditutup, ada jeda beberapa detik di mana tak satu pun dari mereka bersuara.

Kouki membuka mulut, ia ingin bilang _tidak begitu_. Bahwa kalau Seijuurou sedang kesusahan atau sedih, ia akan segera datang. Seijuurou pasti menunggu respons darinya.

Kouki bisa menanyakan di mana Seijuurou sekarang, jadi ia bisa menghampirinya setelah dari sini.

Namun menyadari untuk teman yang bahkan baru dimilikinya, didahulukan lebih daripada yang selama ini selalu jadi temannya—

—tapi Seijuurou sedang—

—apa?

Sedih?

Bukankah ini hanya perasaan Kouki saja?

Belum tentu Seijuurou benar-benar sedih. Dan kalaupun benar, belum tentu juga ia membutuhkan Kouki untuk menghiburnya.

Memprioritaskan Seijuurou, sekalipun dia yang sekarang memang nomor satu di hatinya, tidak berarti dalam hidup Kouki dia harus dinomorsatukan juga. Hidup tidak bekerja seperti itu, dan Kouki tidak ingin menjadi tidak adil—bahkan dalam hidupnya sendiri.

Getar hela napasnya begitu getir. Kouki bergumam yang kiranya cukup untuk Seijuurou dengar, “Umm. Nanti kusampaikan.”

Jemari Kouki membayang gambar gagang di layar. Kemudian, menekan.

Sambungan telepon diputus.

Belum sempat Kouki meratapi keseluruhan peristiwa hari ini, ia dikejutkan dengan refleksi yang terlukis di kaca jendela.

“OAAARGWH!” Kouki gelagapan, kaget hidup-mati dengan kehadiran familiar yang padahal baru saja kemarin, tapi tetap saja mengejutkannya. “Kuroko!”

Pemuda yang dijeritkan namanya, bukannya dengan datar tersinggung seperti biasa, malah tersenyum—ada kelap-kelip geli yang mirip germelap lempengan dasar laut—tipis. “Selamat malam, Furihata-kun.”

Kouki lemas mengempas diri ke sandaran kursi. “Aduuuh, kau mengagetkanku saja, sih!”

“Maaf, tapi dari tadi aku sudah di sini. Furihata-kun masih sibuk telepon.”

Kouki mendadak merasa seperti koruptor bajingan tertangkap tangan menggelapkan dana sumbangsih untuk fakir miskin. Dia meringis, tak enak hati. “Maaf.”

“Tidak masalah.” Kuroko mengangguk. “Boleh aku ikut duduk di sini?”

“Oh, boleh, boleh!” Kouki tersenyum sebisanya. Antara, _ya_ tentu saja ia senang bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko dan bisa mengobrol dengan kawan ajaibnya ini, tapi juga _tidak_ karena tadi Kuroko bilang sudah mengetahuinya sedang telepon dari tadi.

Astaga. Sebanyak apa yang Kuroko dengar barusan?

“Kau tahu darimana aku di sini?”

Kuroko menaruh _vanilla milkshake_ yang hanya tinggal sisa es batunya saja di atas meja. Menatapnya, setidaknya jauh lebih hangat daripada berada di luaran dan basah kedinginan karena diamuki hujan.

“Tadi bertemu dengan Fukuda-kun, dia bilang Kawahara-kun sedang pesan makanan dan kau di sini,” jawab Kuroko tenang. Ketenangan yang menerbitkan keresahan tak signifikan dalam diri Kouki.

“Oh, begitu.” Kouki menarik napas. “Kau sedang apa di sini?”

Merasa bodoh, Kouki menurunkan tangan dari meja makan dan mencengkeram lututnya sendiri. Tentu saja, Kuroko ada di sini untuk makan, minum susu kocok vanilla kesukaannya. Dan tadi dia di sini dengan Akashi, begitulah kesaksian Fukuda dan Kawahara.

Kuroko tidak begitu saja menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia seolah memakai waktu di seluruh dunia untuk menghapuskan hitungan detik dalam diri Kouki, mengelupasi semua yang Kouki mati-matian sembunyikan darinya.

“Menunggu seseorang.”

“Siapa?”

Kuroko hanya memandangnya, seakan yang bertampang adik adalah dirinya. Dengan kelembutan tatapan seperti kakak pada adiknya. Dari dulu memang Kuroko punya kemampuan untuk memisteriuskan dirinya sendiri, yang telah lebih misterius daripada lenyapnya Atlantis.

Kouki menelengkan kepala ke samping. Tapi diamnya seseorang, bisa jadi adalah tanda final untuk orang lain berhenti bertanya, maka Kouki tak lanjut bertanya.

“Heeei, Kouki!”

Tamparan di bahu, kemudian tangan besar yang agak basah mengacak-acak rambut tapi begitu familiar, menuahkan gerutuan dari Kouki yang menampik tangan sialan itu dan mendongak. Senyumnya toh terkembang lebar. “Kagami!”

Fukuda dan Kahawa muncul di balik bahu bidang Kagami yang dilekati kaus, basah karena rerintik hujan yang menerjangnya. Ketiganya menaruh tiga nampan sekaligus. Kagami membawa nampan, dan tentu saja, satu nampan berisi gunungan _cheeseburger_   hanya untuk diri sendiri.

“Aku tidak menyangkal bakal bertemu kau di sini, kukira hanya ada Fukuda dan Kawahara.” Kagami nyengir lebar sekali. Setelah menaruh nampan ke meja, diulurkannya kepalan tangan pada Kouki. “Kawahara dan Fukuda curang sekali, sih, bisa main basket denganmu lagi.”

Dadanya buncah dengan kehangatan. Ditatap sehangat itu oleh Kagami yang terkenal kegarangannya, mau tak mau membuahkan cengiran di wajah Kouki—ia bisa mengesampingkan semua yang terjadi, baik itu Kasuga maupun Seijuurou—dan meninjukan kepalan tangan pada sang cahaya.

Kagami memang datang seperti cahaya. Dan melegakan, karena tidak seperti matahari atau api, cahaya menyilaukan tapi tidak membakar maupun menghanguskan.

“Kalau tidak hujan, ayo kita main basket dengan Furihata-kun.”

“Ayo—“ Kagami penuh semangat hendak menyetujui ide itu menoleh ke samping, menjerit horrot, “KUROKO! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?”

“Minum,” jawab Kuroko kalem, “dan di luar hujan, aku tidak bisa segera pulang.”

“Di luar hujan dan kau minum vanilla milkshake?” Kagami mendelik pada kubus-kubus mungil es dalam gelas bekas vanilla milkshake. Ditaruhnya sebungkus _cheeseburger_ ke nampan Kuroko. “Nih, untukmu.”

“Terima kasih, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko mengambil cheeseburger-nya dengan tenang. Ujung-ujung mata memagut sosok Kagami yang menjejalkan bulat-bulat satu cheeseburger memenuhi mulutnya, seolah ia adalah tawanan yang tak diberi makan seminggu.

“Kalau kau mau tanya,” Kagami heboh mengunyah lalu menelan burger kejunya, kemudian dia mengusap sisa saus yang mengotori mulut dengan menjilatnya, “kenapa aku bisa di sini, karena aku lapar dan tadi saat perjalanan ke sini, tiba-tiba saja hujan deras. Aneh, padahal musim panas, ya.”

Kuroko mengambilkan tisu untuk Kagami yang mengatakan terima kasih di sela kesibukannya mengudap. “Tidak baik banyak-banyak makan _fastfood_ - _junkfood_ , Kagami-kun.”

“Aku paling tidak mau dengar itu darimu.” Kagami mendengus kecil, memakai tisu dari Kuroko untuk mengelap wajahnya yang masih setengah basah. “Terutama darimu!”

Kuroko melunakkan pandangan. “Kenapa?”

“Karena seingatku, hampir tiap hari kau minum vanilla milkshake!”

“Aku tidak tiap hari ke sini.”

“Oh ya? Tapi aku selalu menemukanmu di sini, Kuroko.”

“Dan tiap Kagami-kun tidak sengaja duduk di kursi yang telah kududuki, kau selalu saja makan _cheeseburger_.”

“Tidak tiap hari. Aku masih masak ya di rumah, kalau kuliahku tidak capek-capek amat,” gerutu Kagami lagi.

Kuroko menghela napas pelan. “Beruntung, ya.”

Kagami menepuk-nepuk bahu Kuroko. “Tsk, makanya ke rumahku saja. Makan bersamaku, daripada kau terlunta-lunta begitu.”

“Aku tidak mau dengar itu, terutama dari Kagami-kun,” balas Kuroko dengan ekspresi sengaja didatarkan, “yang seringkali sibuk dan bahkan tidak masak.”

“Ah, masih marah karena waktu itu lama menungguku pulang di depan pintu rumahku, ya?” Kagami menatapnya, merasa bersalah.

Kuroko perlahan makin mendinginkan ekspresi, mendengus amat pelan nan elegan, lalu berpaling darinya.

“Maaf, Kuroko.” Kagami canggung menggaruk tengkuk. “Waktu itu, aku sudah janji untuk one on one dengan Kise.”

“...”

“Janjiku sudah dari lama, tapi untung saja Kise masih mau main denganku.”

“...”

“Aaaish. Iya, iya, nanti aku buatkan—masakkan, oke—lakukan apa pun yang kau mau. Maaf, ya, tapi waktu itu aku sudah janji sama Kise.”

“Hmm, aku tahu.”

Kouki pura-pura mengaduh teraniaya karena dijorokkan Fukuda ke pojokan, tapi ia tidak keberatan. Fukuda menempati sisinya, Kawahara mengunci mereka berdua dengan duduk di paling ujung meja. Untung saja mereka juga sedang membuat kehebohan, jadi Kouki yang tengah memerhatikan sang cahaya dan bayangan jadi tersamarkan.

Dua nampan untuk mereka bertiga. Fukuda membebaskan satu nampan untuk dikosongkan, kemudian menumpahkan seluruh kentang goreng ke atas nampan, dan meletakkan semangkuk saus di sisi kentang goreng.

“Ayo makan, Semua!” seru Fukuda, menyorongkan nampan ke tengah meja.

“Heh, aku yang harusnya bilang begitu!” omel Kawahara, menepak kaki Fukuda di bawah meja.

Fukuda balas menyikut dengan gemas. “Diamlah, biaya kita bagi dua.”

“Itu hasil jerih payahku mengantri.”

“Dan jerih payahku menemanimu mengantri.”

“Maaf, aku hanya duduk saja.” Kouki nyengir inosen karena mengambil kentang goreng dan menyuapi Kawahara yang duduk dibatasi oleh Fukuda, berlanjut menyuapi Fukuda, barulah dirinya sendiri.

Kagami kembali nyengir ketika tiga potong kentang diulurkan Kouki padanya, sukacita menyambut suapan Kouki.

“Furi, harusnya kau lakukan ini pada pacarmu,” nasihat Fukuda dengan nada sok bijak.

“Tak punya.” Kouki memutar bola mata, sok mendengus sebal. Diambilnya lagi kentang, sesuap untuknya, barulah menyuapi Kuroko dan merasakan nostalgia yang lebih menyesakkannya kini pun menghangatkannya. “Hitung-hitung saja, aku latihan.”

Kouki luput menyadari empat pasang mata saling bertukar pandang, dan senyuman yang menyembul karenanya. Memandangnya dengan sayang, merasa lega karena bertemu lagi dengan kawan mereka yang selama ini sendiri.

“Jadi ingat waktu kita kelelahan stress karena belajar,” Kagami akhirnya yang jadi orang pertama pembuka topik nostalgia, untuk kesekian kalinya reuni mereka, “ingat waktu kelas remedial kita sebelum UAS naik ke kelas tiga?”

“Dan juga semua ujian setelah itu?” timpal Kawahara.

“Kita makan, belajar bersama-sama, latihan bersama.” Kuroko tersenyum tipis mengenang semua itu.

“Selalu ada saja saat di mana Furihata-kun menyuapi kita, bahkan jadi lebih _clutch_ dari Hyuuga-Senchou,” gurau Fukuda.

“Tapi yang masak Kagami-kun.”

 “Enak saja!” Kouki menyambar segelas cola dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Menaruhnya dengan dramatis ke meja lagi. “Aku tidak mengomel—“

“—kau mengomel, Furi,” potong keempat pemuda lainnya dengan sangat kompak. “Sekarang saja kau mengomel.”

“Oke.” Dengan sangat tenang, Kouki mengangkat tangan. “Aku tidak akan mengomel kalau kalian bisa  memerhatikan diri sendiri.”

Kagami tertawa lepas. “Tapi aku senang kau memerhatikan kami.”

“Kau harusnya senang kalau ada pacar yang perhatian padamu,” Kouki mendesah.

Kagami terkekeh. Menatap Kouki, sepersis cahaya tengah terik-teriknya dan membutakan. “Memang salah kalau aku senang diperhatikan olehmu?”

 “Terima kasih, Kagami. Aku juga senang diperhatikan olehmu,” Kouki mengedarkan pandangan, tak menyadari betapa berkaca-kaca matanya saat perlahan mengakui, “dan ... kalian.”

Ketika Fukuda merangkulnya dan ia merasakan tatapan yang lain, mengunyah hujan jadi selumat kehangatan, Kouki merasa ia baik-baik saja.

 

Meski jauh, jauh di setitik sudut hati yang tak lagi menyangkali, Kouki sadar ia meracuni diri dengan kebaikan tak hingga mereka hanya untuk orang sepertinya.

 

(Dan Kouki luput menyadari sekelibat tatap Kuroko padanya, lalu selirik redup pada yang duduk di sampingnya sendiri.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amazingly 17 anon kudos (saya takjub antara: 1. baru setelah a/n ch 3; 2. kalau ada yang ga percaya 17 kudos, sama kayak saya. karena saya gaself-kudos.) to the point saya bertanya-tanya dari abis update nyampe update lagi, untuk mz/mb anonim yang ngasih kudos... apa yang worth it dari ff ini untuk diberikan kudos? 
> 
> Maaf bertanya begini, bukannya saya ga makasih karena ceritanya disukai. ga gitu. tapi... ini bukan ff ena. not "ena". saya juga doyan ena kok. apalagi akafuri, sedap. 
> 
> boleh saya tahu kenapa? 
> 
> Makasih untuk yang mau menjawab, tidak pun, gapapa. saya seneng rahasia-rahasiaan kok /pluk :''''''')))))))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see :)  
> ada flashback scene di chapter ini, sengaja no-italic or whatsoever. combi duo light-shadow + trio Seirin are precious. I love them, fantastyc five.  
> have fun with a long long chapter!

 

 

 

“Aku merasa kaunomorduakan.”

Midorima bahkan tak berbaik hati untuk melirik, hanya mengujar datar, “Sejak kapan kau kunomorsatukan?”

“Sejak kita bersama,” Midorima mendengus mendapati cengir inosen yang—entah sejak kapan—tak lagi mencakar-cakar matanya, “dan kau menomorduakanku sejak kau berteman dengan Furihata.”

Midorima memusatkan perhatian kembali pada buku anatomi. Tidak menanggapi, karena merasa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya tidak benar.

“Dan sejak kau bersama Akashi lagi.” Orang ini selalu punya cara untuk tertawa dengan sialan. “Kok, konotasinya terasa ambigu, ya.”

Midorima masih mengabaikannya. Meskipun ia tahu, bahwa yang di sampingnya cukup tahu dirinya untuk tahu Midorima saat ini tengah tak benar-benar fokus menelusuri rinci fungsi maupun ilustrasi tulang-belulang manusia.

“Tumben kau tidak sama-sama mereka, Shin-chan. Mereka kemana?”

Kedutan pelan di pelipis, Midorima menepis rasanya dengan hanya mendengus tipis. “Bukan urusanku.”

Bukan Takao namanya kalau tidak membuat Midorima ingin menembakkan bola basket ke kepalanya keras-keras, karena yang dilakukan manusia aneh ini (menurut Midorima, orang mana lagi yang pernah benci pada orang lain malah bisa merelakan kebencian menjadi kesetiaan kawan?) malah merangkulnya dengan sok akrab dan tertawa lebih keras.

“Kau mengkhawatirkan merekaaa!”

Seruannya melebihi volume supporter basket di tribun saat pemain berhasil menjebloskan bola ke keranjang. Midorima tidak lagi seperti dulu, di mana ia akan mengelak dengan seribu satu upaya, tapi karena Kise selalu mengatainya monyet untuk hal-hal sensitif, maka ia telah belajar untuk bungkam.

Diam terkadang memang emas.

“Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?” Takao menggulirkan bola basket dengan ujung telunjuk kanannya sebagai, memutar bola dengan tangan kiri bagai bumi yang dinamis berotasi setiap hari. “Tidak apa-apa, biar makin mesra.”

Midorima baru menoleh, dan membeo satu kata yang asing untuk melabeli hubungan kedua temannya. “Mesra?”

“Astaga. Lama tidak bersamamu, aku jadi lupa betapa tidak pekanya kau, Shin-chan.” Takao memindahkan bola basket ke pangkuan.

Midorima berdecak, pelan tapi tertangkap dengar Takao. “Mereka tidak seperti itu, kalau mesra yang kaumaksudkan dalam konteks romantis.”

Takao mendadak membelalak. “Siapa kau?”

Midorima mendengus. “Aku serius.”

“Dan lama tidak bersamamu, bikin aku heran kenapa kau sekarang jadi lebih mengerti hal-hal seperti ini!” Takao terbahak, tak pelak kian menyulut emosi pendengarnya.

Seseorang yang selalu digadang-gadang sebagai bayang-bayang atas kekuatannya yang serupa cahaya, nyengir yang membuat Midorima berpikir mungkin segarnya hijau-hijau musim panas terpijar dari cara Takao menyungging senyum.

Namun juga tatapan Takao padanya seperti _rumah_ , dan tatap paham ibunya tiap kali putra sulungnya  membiarkan Takao bertandang ke rumahnya lalu bersikap kurang ajar seperti biasa. Takao mengerti bahwa Midorima mengerti apa yang ada di antara Seijuurou dan Kouki lebih dari yang terlihat.

Sayangnya, Takao tidak mengerti seperti Midorima mengerti, bahwa semua itu berjalan searus saja.

Bagaimana bisa Midorima tidak mengerti, bila dalam segala hal Kouki lebih menomorsatukan Seijuurou daripada dirinya?

Padahal Midorima mengerti, bahwa Kouki pun yang paling mengerti, Seijuurou tidak menomorsatukan Kouki.

Kemana saja ia tiga tahun di SMP dan SMA, tak pernah menyadari bagaimana nada suara Seijuurou melembut tiap bicara pada bayangan kelima anggota Generasi Keajaiban?

Paling tidak, Midorima cukup memahami bagaimana senyum Kouki hanya garis tipis di bibir kala mendapati Seijuurou selalu mencari seseorang yang bukan dirinya, dengan begitu lembut, dengan suara yang menjumpai damai saat bicara dengan Kuroko.

Orang hanya memandang dan mengingat masa lalu. Memang kadang yang teringat hanya sisi tidak baik saja, seperti dirinya adalah orang gagal peka. Itulah yang selalu Takao ingat darinya.

“Yaaa ... tidak apa-apa juga, sih, sekarang mereka tidak bersamamu.” Takao beranjak bangun dari bangku, mendribble ringan bola basket. Kepalanya menutupi matahari, yang sinarnya pecah dan menelusup ke sela-sela rambut hitam yang telah tak tersisir rapi.

Midorima dapat melihat matahari di tengah hari terpecik di lensa kacamatanya melalui sepasang mata Takao. “Kenapa? Memang Furihata tidak mau diajak main basket dengan kita, tapi Akashi? Dia tidak akan menolak, kalau tidak sibuk.”

Desisan angin mengaburkan bisikan _Akashi lagi_ yang terselip dari bibir Takao.

Lawan bicara Midorima saat ini pasti menyerasikan dentuman bola yang terpantul antara tangan dan lapangan, dengan detik-detik jam yang tak ada di lapangan, mungkin juga dengan detak-detak  berantak yang menggema rongga dada mereka.

Midorima menyayangkan Takao yang memunggunginya saat berkata dengan jenaka, “Biar kau menomorsatukanku lagi.”

Midorima mengembuskan kekhawatiran akan Seijuurou maupun Kouki yang sudah seminggu tidak lagi jalan bersamanya, juga kekecewaan karena sehebat apa pun Takao dalam mengiringi langkah dan setiap operannya, tapi masih merasa perasaan dalam konteks yang mereka bicarakan—tentang Seijuurou dan Kouki, _menurut Takao_ —sama sekali tidak sama.

“Jangan pasang muka menyeramkan begitu, Shin-chan. Aku cuma bercanda! _Peace_!” Takao mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf V, tersenyum seolah ia paham mengapa Midorima hanya memandanginya.

Padahal _tidak_.

Kenyataan yang Takao tahu berhenti di masa-masa SMA saat sekolah mereka kalah maupun menang dari Rakuzan. Takao menetapkan pandangan perasaannya pada Midorima takkan berkesinambungan, mungkin sejak Seijuurou akhirnya menyambut jabatan tangan Midorima di tahun kedua mereka.

“Yuk, ah, Shin-chan. Kita main lagi! Siapa tahu nanti kau makin hafal tulang sambil main!”

 _Bakao._ Midorima baru mau menyahut seperti itu, dan berniat meraih bahu Takao untuk— _entah untuk apa_ karena ia benar-benar tak sempat memikirkan kelanjutan, saat melihat Takao berhenti menatapinya dan lurus memandang pada siapa yang datang.

“Miyaji-saaan!”

Takao melepaskan bola, membiarkannya tergulir ke belakang. Bola membentur dan mengais debu di ujung sepatu Midorima yang melihat Takao melambai ramai pada seniornya—dulu, senior mereka berdua—yang bergegas menghampiri mereka.

“Kok tidak bilang kau akan ke Todai, Takao?”

Midorima masih ingat, Takao bilang Miyaji adalah senior yang mengerikan. 

“Kejutaaaan.” Takao sengaja berputar ala ballerina gagal. “Kenapa Miyaji-san ke sini?”

Midorima masih ingat, Takao bilang Miyaji memang senior yang mengerikan, tapi ketegasan dan kedisiplinannya sangat mengagumkan.

“Tadinya sih cuma iseng, ingin main basket saja. Tapi seperti ada perasaan, mengatakan aku harus ke sini.”

Midorima masih ingat. Setelah melihat Miyaji berbanjir peluh dengan bola berserakan karena latihan setelah sesi latihan, akhirnya Takao berhenti mengeluh lagi setelah itu dan berlatih lebih giat.

 “Hahaha! Ini pasti karena aku ada di sini, ‘kan? Ya, ‘kaaan?”

Midorima tidak ingin melihat bagaimana musim panas yang ceria memuncak saat Takao saling pandang dengan Miyaji.

“Kurasa iya.”

Midorima tidak melihat ekspresi Takao saat Miyaji mengacak gemas rambut hitam itu dan menjawab dengan membenarkan. Ada detak yang sejenak lenyap dari dalam dirinya.

“Ayo one on one, Takao!”

“Okeee!”

Untuk waktu yang terlalu lama dari preferensi Midorima mengenai bolehnya seseorang menyentuh (mengelus rambut) orang lain, Miyaji melepaskan rambut Takao kemudian menaruh tas ke bangku, berpapasan dengannya dan menyapa.

Mereka lebih sering bertemu karena ada di satu universitas, meskipun beda fakultas. Setidaknya, lebih sering bertemu di organisasi kemahasiswaan.

Seseorang yang selalu menjadi kakak tingkat itu seakan sudah tahu, di mana ada Takao, pasti ada Midorima di situ. Yang sulit Midorima (mau) mengerti, mengapa kakak tingkatnya ini tidak mengerti bahwa Takao datang ke sini untuk merusuhinya? Untuk mengganggu Midorima seperti biasa, dan bukan Miyaji?

Mengapa Miyaji tidak seperti waktu dulu kala di mana ia membiarkan Takao berotasi dan tertawa di sekitar Midorima?

Miyaji mengajaknya untuk ikut main basket. Midorima dengan sopan menolak. Takao tidak mengajaknya untuk bergabung dalam permainan tiga orang. Takao melonjak-lonjak mirip landak akan diserang, bedanya ia tertawa mengisahkan kehidupan kampusnya sendiri yang kini _tak pernah_ dibaginya dengan Midorima.

Andai saja Midorima lebih cepat mengiyakan ajakan Takao barusan.

Masih di sana, Midorima tak bisa memutuskan mana lebih memukau. Tawa seperti gemerincing furin berkilau di festival hanabi atau bagaimana lihainya Takao mendribble basket.

Takao bahkan tak menomorsatukannya.

Mengenyahkan kelibatan keinginan posisi Miyaji kini adalah dirinya, Midorima meraih tas dan buku anatomi.

Midorima pergi, tanpa ada kata lagi.

 

<> 

 

Kuroko mengernyitkan alis.

Sudah empat kali ia mengetuk pintu, masih tidak ada suara di dalam. Apa penghuninya sedang keluar kamar? Kalau mendengar gemersak-gemersik suara dari dalam, kemungkinan empunya kamar masih mendekam dalam kamar. 

Beberapa kali jeda, empat ketukan kemudian, hingga Kuroko memanggil, “Furihata-kun?”

Tak lamar terdengar desah resah, derap langkah, dan pintu terjeblak gegabah.  

 “Kuroko!” Kouki mengembuskan napas dengan lega. “Kukira siapa.”

“Selamat siang, Furihata-kun.”

Kuroko memang tak tersenyum, tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan lebih daripada lengkungan diramahkan di mulut. Menyembunyikan keheranan mengapa temannya itu tak langsung membukakan pintu dan sekiranya siapa yang Kouki hindari untuk tak segera membukakan pintu, Kuroko membungkuk sepintas dengan sopan.

“Maaf aku menganggu waktu liburmu.”

“Tidak, kok. Santai saja.” Kouki membalas senyumnya, membuka pintu kamar asramanya lebar-lebar, menepi—gestur mempersilakan Kuroko untuk masuk ke ruangan asramanya—sambil mengibas tangan sekilas. “Ayo masuk.”

“Permisi.” Kuroko masuk ke dalam, dan membuka sepatu untuk dipinggirkan ke dekat rak sepatu kecil.

Ia duduk di ruang tamu kecil dalam ruang asrama Kouki, menghadap ke meja yang telah hilang permukaannya lantaran tenggelam oleh perkamen dan alat gambar.

“Maaf, nih, Kuroko. Aku tidak punya apa pun selain air—“ Kouki mengamati bungkusan yang Kuroko angkat dari pangkuan, dan ia tertawa melihat bungkusan minuman serta camilan yang Kuroko bawa untuknya. “Kau yang terbaik!”

Tanpa sadar, lengkungan mulut Kuroko tak lagi datar.

Kouki bergegas merapikan perkamen, buku-buku panduan, referensi materi, alat tulis dan gambar, kemudian ditepikannya ke dekat perkakas kecil berisi segala alat untuk membuat mesin. Membantu Kuroko untuk menata semua bungkusan itu di meja kecil ruang tamunya.

“Kau belum ada teman sekamar baru, Furihata-kun?” tanya Kuroko yang meraih sekotak susu vanilla untuk dirinya sendiri, menggeser bungkusan keripik kentang untuk Kouki buka.

“Belum. Mungkin yang lain juga sudah pada betah sama teman sekamar masing-masing.”

Kouki membuka bungkus keripik kentang itu, mengudap sedikit, kemudian mengambil sebotol minuman karbonat isotonik dan menyimpan senyum untuk dirinya sendiri karena familiar  akan pilihan Kuroko takkan jauh-jauh dari ini atau susu segar. 

Keheningan turut bertamu di kediaman temporer Kouki itu, sampai Kouki hampir meyakini Kuroko mungkin mengonfrontirnya berkenaan dengan seseorang yang dari mulut Kuroko, Kouki tak ingin mendengar namanya.

Namun tak terbukti, ketika Kuroko mengerling pada tumpukan berantakan di sudut ruangan. “Maaf aku mengganggumu mengerjakan tugas.”

Kouki tertawa lepas, dengan tangan ia menggeser tumpukan bukunya menjauh. “Kuroko, semoga dosenku memaafkanku.”

“Kenapa?”

“ Aku sangat senang kau datang menyelamatkanku dari _beban-pemangkas-jatah-hidup_ ini.”

“Baiklah.” Kuroko lebih rileks mendengar hal itu, dari helaan napas yang menemui bunyi berisik keripik dikunyah. “Furihata-kun juga sebenarnya tidak butuh kuselamatkan.”

Kouki meraup keripik kentang segenggaman. “Maksudmu?”

Suara halus Kuroko berbaur dengan riuh-rendah lingkungan asrama jauh di luar sana, “Furihata-kun selalu punya kemampuan untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu kalau sudah bertekad.” 

“Apa sih, Kuroko.” Kouki tertawa kikuk, menepuk-nepuk lipatan paha dan tempurung lututnya. “Berlebihan, tahu.”

Helaan napas Kuroko kini seperti diselip geli dan tawa yang seringan awan. “Furihata-kun, kurasa kau terkena sindrom Impostor.”

Kuroko mengenali gestur itu, telapak tangan terangkat menghadap padanya. Namun tak seperti dulu, kini dengan mantap dan anggukan selaras yang mengandung sisi humoris. “Apa pun sindrom yang kausebut barusan, aku tidak seperti itu.”

“Cari dulu apa artinya sebelum kau menyimpulkan.” Kuroko memundurkan duduknya, bersandar ke dinding ruangan yang tak jauh dari punggungnya. “Dan tolong ambilkan aku air minum biasa.”

“Tidak perlu menyimpulkan, itu memang kenyataan.” Kouki bangkit, membersihkan remah-remah keripik dari pangkuannya. “Hanya ada air dingin. Bagaimana?”

“Kebetulan, itu yang kuiinginkan.” Kuroko mengerling sesaat, seakan tatapannya menembus berlapis-lapis dinding yang membarikade pandangannya dari sengatan matahari tengah hari di musim panas.

“Sebentar, ya.” Kouki berlalu ke dapur kecil kamar asramanya.

Kuroko mengangguk. Selepasnya Kouki mengambilkannya minuman, Kuroko ditinggal mengamati kamar asrama ini. Hampir dua minggu lalu ia berkunjung ke mari, dan kamar ini—entah kebetulan atau tidak—masih rapi.

Ruang tiap kamar asrama Todai bisa dibilang cukup sederhana. Hanya ada empat ruangan. Ruang tamu yang digabung dengan dapur sederhana. Kulkas kecil, meja persegi kecil berkaki rendah, dan kulkas satu pintu. Kamar mandi. Dua kamar tidur untuk dua mahasiswa. Hampir tak ada privasi di sini.

Kuroko mengamati lagi ke balik pintu kamar Kouki yang terbuka. Sekelibat, ia mendapat sebingkai foto di kabinet kecil dekat tempat tidur single ukuran sembilan puluh. Foto tim basket Seirin angkatannya sebelum mereka berkompetisi di Winter Cup tahun terakhir.

Kalau ada yang perlu disyukuri, hanyalah foto itu diambil sebelum mereka bertanding. Mungkin sudah pertanda kekalahan, hanya tak pernah ada yang menyadarinya.

Senyum menyelinap ke wajahnya, sekalipun mendapati ada foto lain di sisi pigura tim Seirin. Tidak begitu jelas, tapi Kuroko bisa mengidentifikasi sesiapa saja dari torehan merah dan hijau di sana.

Senyum masih di bibirnya, kendati memori seminggu lalu menyusup ke benak. Kuroko diam-diam berterima kasih saat Kouki menyajikan segelas air dingin untuknya, mengalihkannya dari yang perasaan bersalah yang menghantuinya hingga detik ini.

Setelah meneguk minuman yang dimintanya, Kuroko menatap lagi Kouki yang sabar menantinya untuk bicara, penasaran tapi tetap sopan untuk tidak main menghunjamkan pertanyaan. Sikap Kouki mengarikaturkan senyum di wajah Kuroko. “Furihata-kun masih sibuk, tidak?”

Kouki yang duduk di depan Kuroko lagi tersenyum lebar. “Jangan khawatir, aku _sangat_ tidak sibuk.”

“Harusnya kau tidak sesenang itu.” Kuroko tak bisa menahan senyumannya turut tertular energi positif lawan bicaranya. “Apa kau akan kecewa kalau aku memintamu menemaniku ke perpustakaan Todai?”

“Kenapa mesti ke perpustakaan Todai?”

“Aku ada tugas. Perlu mencari literatur atau jurnal apa pun tentang _Les Enfants du Paradis_ , film Marcel Carnè tahun seribu sembilan ratus empat puluh lima. Siapa tahu ada di perpustakaan kampus ini.”

Kouki menapakkan telapak tangan untuk menyangga tubuh, alis terangkat saat ia mengingat-ingat. “Oh, tugasmu berkenaan dengan _Tenjō Sajiki_ , bukan? Grup teater buatan Terayama Shūji _?”_

 “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?” tanya Kuroko, dilihatnya Kouki bangun lagi ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil barang-barang berhaganya.

“Film yang kau cari itu terjemahan dari nama grup teater buatan Terayama Shūji, _Tenjō Sajiki_. Itu juga kalau aku tidak salah ingat pelajaran SMA.”

Padahal Kuroko saja telah lupa pelajaran SMA. Memang ada yang ia ingat, tapi memori tidak sampai seperti Kouki. Pandangannya melunak, menyadari Kouki toh ternyata masih sama seperti dulu. Kouki bisa diandalkan saat dibutuhkan.

Kouki bergegas mengemas keripik dalam bungkusan lagi, kemudian menyimpannya ke kulkas bersama minuman yang belum habis setelah dipersilakan Kuroko, dan menaruh gelas ke tempat cuci piring.

Kuroko lebih dulu memakai sepatu dan keluar kamar, ganti dia yang sabar menanti Kouki merapikan kilat ruang kamar asrama, lalu mengunci pintu.

Kouki meratapi kunci pintu yang mengadat dan serat untuk dikunci. Dia menolehkan senyum meminta maaf sepintas, menyibukkan diri lagi dengan kunci. “Bagaimana kabar Nigou, Kuroko?”

“Baik. Tambah berat.”

“Kukira dia akan lucu selamanya.”

“Kupikir juga begitu. Bagaimana kabar Ibu dan Kakakmu?”

“Cukup baik.” Sunyi selintas, dan Kouki melanjutkan, “kondisi ibuku mulai setelah buka usaha _laundry_ mandiri, dan kakakku sedang sibuk untuk persiapan pernikahan.”

“Syukurlah.”

“Mmm. Orang tua dan kakek-nenekmu apa kabar, Kuroko?”

Tak kunjung dilontarkan jawaban, Kouki menoleh. Mengenali ekspresi muram Kuroko saat itu juga yang familiar menyakitkan untuknya, seketika Kouki menatap penuh sesal. “Maafkan aku.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, Kakekku meninggal di tanah kelahirannya di Fukuoka. Sudah agak lama juga. Kadang, orang tuaku—terutama ibuku—masih merindukannya.” Kuroko menarik napas lebih dalam, menghelanya dengan panjang dan senyumnya terkembang. “Nenekku juga sudah baik-baik saja, sehat. Sekarang dia punya hobi menjahit.”

“Syukurlah.” Kouki berhasil mengunci pintu, mengantungi kunci kemudian menghadapkan senyum leganya pada Kuroko. “Yuk, ke perpus.”

Kuroko membiarkan Kouki memandunya ke jalan yang tidak dikenalinya. Perpustakaan, di mana mereka lebih sering bercengkerama bahkan daripada di lapangan basket, mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama hobi membaca.

Kuroko sendiri memiliki pandangan pribadi yang tidak dibagi pada orang lain. Kepribadian orang bergantung dari selera bacaan mereka, dan memahami bahwa bacaan mereka cukup sama. Juga kesadaran, bahwa kegiatan membaca membutuhkan kesabaran.

Ini meresapkan nostalgia di dadanya. Mengingat selain dirinya, Kouki adalah orang yang cukup sabar. Jadi ingat masa SMA. Di mana kadang bahkan Kuroko angkat tangan mengajari Kagami, tapi Kouki tidak membiarkan Kagami sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan, tangan Kuroko terkepal. Meski hanya sebentar.

Andai saja ia bisa meyakinkan Furihata Kouki, bahwa Kouki memanglah seseorang sebaik yang mereka tahu dan kenal selama ini. Masih seseorang yang dapat mereka andalkan seperti ratusan hari lalu, saat mereka masih cukup lugu untuk tahu betapa kejamnya waktu yang tak pernah mau menunggu.

 

<> 

 

“Aku menyerah.”

_“Give up!”_

“Kau pantas dapat kartu merah menjahati kami seperti ini, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami melotot dengan mata memerah dahsyat pada ketiga pemuda yang terkapar tak berdaya di ruang tamu apartemennya. “Siapa yang ngotot ingin membantuku, hah?! Kalian terlalu cepat menyerah!”

“Kau terlalu bebaaal,” erang Kawahara.

Fukuda memijat dahinya yang penat. “Cobaan hidup macam apa ini.” Merasakan ada yang terantuk ke kepalanya, Fukuda menyangga kepala Kuroko yang terkulai di bahunya. “Bernapaslah, Kuroko.”

“Aku mencoba,” Kuroko menyahut dengan suara yang mengkhawatirkan saking pelannya.

Kagami mendengus sebal, menembakkan penghapus tepat ke jidat Kawahara yang menyumpahnya dengan terlalu lemah. “Siapa coba yang bilang akan membantuku untuk tidak ikut kelas remedial di ujian sekarang?”

 _Furihata._ Ketiganya yang terlalu letih untuk bersuara, hanya memandang pemuda yang bersangkutan; si kapten masokis keterlaluan untuk mengajarkan pebasket harapan mereka.

“Kalau kau punya waktu untuk protes,” Furihata mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil mekaniknya ke buku latihan Kagami yang terpapar, kusut dan kotor karena terlalu banyak dihapus, “pakai waktumu untuk memahami rumus ini.”

“Hei, jangan memplagiat kata-kataku kemarin!” ujar Kagami jengkel.

“Kagami.”

Ketiga pemuda, tepatnya Kuroko bersandar pada  bahu Fukuda yang bersandar pada Kawahara dan mereka bersandar ke sofa nyaman Kagami, mendengar nada panggilan yang amat _clutch_ itu bahkan menularkan tegukan lidah Kagami pada diri mereka.

“Aku sangat ...” Kouki menghirup napas dalam, sedalam ketegangan yang dirasakan keempat temannya yang lain, “sangat berterima kasih karena kemarin kau membuat kami bersemangat lagi. Kami mengeluh kecapekan dan kaubilang, kalau kami punya waktu untuk menyerah dengan mengeluh kecapekan, maka pakailah waktu untuk berlatih lebih baik lagi.”

“Tapi yang mengeluh capek kan bukan kau.” Kagami menggaruk pangkal rahangnya. _“And ... thanks, I guess?”_

“Aku cuma kelewat capek bahkan hanya untuk mengeluhkan capekku.” Kouki menatapnya, menghela napas panjang dalam usaha meredakan ketergesaannya.

Dia tidak bisa begitu saja meluapkan amarah pada Kagami.  Kouki melakukan ini untuk kebaikan tim. Tanpa Kagami, seumpama mereka receh di antara berlak-lak lembaran uang bernominal tinggi dengan banyak nol.

Kenyataannya memang sepahit ini. Memang ketergantungan pada Kagami ini bisa jadi kesalahan fatal. Bukan berarti mereka sendiri jadi malas berlatih, tapi mereka tahu, ada beberapa orang tertentu yang tidak bisa serta-merta mereka hadapi. Beda level, dan selalu ada yang tak terjangkau.

Menyiasatinya bukan latihan seperti akan mati, tapi menyiapkan senjata untuk mengantisipasi. Dan yang memenuhi syarat itu ialah, Kagami—dibantu dengan Kuroko.  

Toh, dipikir-pikir lagi. Siapa mau jadi manusia bebal yang sulit memahami banyak hal? Kagami sendiri pasti tidak ingin jadi seperti ini.

Kouki mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Tentu, orang lain saja bisa. Masa Kagami tidak? Tapi, tidak ada kehidupan yang sama dalam setiap diri manusia. DNA, hal terkecil dari anatomi manusia saja, tidak ada satu pun manusia yang sama. Dia tidak hendak menyamaratakan Kagami dengan setiap orang.

Maka yang membedakan, hanyalah proses kecepatan nalar Kagami saja. Mungkinkah berbanding lurus dengan kesabaran Kouki, atau sebaliknya. 

“Saat itu juga kau capek. Bisa kubilang, kau bahkan yang berlatih paling keras dan paling capek, “ –tentu Kouki tahu betapa Kagami memandat amanat sebagai pemain andalan dan tertanam baik-baik di hatinya makanya Kagami berjuang berlatih sekeras itu, “tapi kau mau membantu kami berlatih memperbaiki form kuda-kuda _defense_ dan berlatih _shoot_ sama-sama.”

 “O-oke?”

“Ayo.” Kouki mengangkat tangan kiri, mendarat ke punggung bidang Kagami dan menepuk beberapa kali. “Kau bisa, Kagami. Tinggal sedikit lagi, kok.”

Kagami tak langsung melanjutkan pelajaran, teringat itulah yang dikatakannya kemarin pada teman-temannya. Diliriknya ketiga teman mereka yang sudah lebih dulu memahami semua pelajaran, mereka juga dibimbing oleh Kouki di mata pelajaran yang lemah, lalu bahu-membahu berusaha membantunya belajar.

Namun, tak ada kemajuan berarti.

Mata Kagami terhenti di bola mata Kuroko yang mencerminkan dirinya saat ini. Teringat setahun lalu, dia masih dibantu oleh senior-senior mereka yang baik hati untuk belajar. Sekarang, mereka tak ada lagi.

Dari waktu itu hingga sekarang, Kagami sadar dirinya masih jadi tumpuan harapan semua orang.

Matanya bergeser sedikit lagi, pada Kouki yang mulai menguraikan dengan lebih sederhana cara memahami konsep rumus Fisika. Memikirkan bahwa Kouki bahkan tidak mengeluh sama sekali saat Kagami mengajarkan basket dengan spartan, dan pemikiran itu menetaskan berat yang mengikat beban tak kasat mata dalam dirinya.

Padahal Kouki sendiri sibuk dengan komite perpustakaan. Setahu Kagami pula, di antara mereka berlima, hanya Kouki yang akan meluangkan waktu saat istirahat siang untuk belajar ulang. Satu-satunya yang prestasinya cukup stabil di tengah rongrongan neraka latihan.

Dan tentu, Kagami juga tahu, Kouki berbohong kalau bilang bahwa yang perlu ia mengerti tinggal sedikit lagi. Namun kebohongan itu terasa manis, anehnya malah ketika Kagami memahami kebenarannya.

“Furihata.”

“Mmh? Ada yang kau tidak mengerti? Bicaraku terlalu cepat, ya?”

“Bukan ... umm ... itu, Kantoku mengajariku.”

“Dengan sangat tidak manusiawi?”

“Ya, kau tahu, lah.”

“Oke. Aku belum mengerti, jadi?”

“Kau tidak usah baik-baik padaku, juga tidak apa-apa, kok.”

Mulut Kouki ternganga, bingung memandangi Kagami.  

“Maksudku, mengajariku,” ralat Kagami cepat-cepat, “ajari aku seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa.”

“Memang akan berefek?” gurau Kouki.

“Jangan kejam begitu, dong.” Kagami menyelipkan telunjuk ke bagian belakang kepalanya, menggaruk risih belakang rambutnya.”Yah, tahun lalu saat Ujian Keahlian dan ujian-ujian lainnya saja, cukup efektif, kok.”

“Kau yakin?” Kouki menggemertakkan lehernya dengan gaya yang sangat Hyuuga-Senpai dan mengundang tawa mereka semua, sekerjap mata lelah telah terlupa.”Aku sih tidak masalah.”

“Wow, wow, tunggu!” Kagami menampakkan telapak tangan ke muka Kouki. “Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan frustrasi dan stresmu!”

“Tidak. Aku akan _mengajarimu_.” Nada keterlaluan _manis_ itu meremangkan bulu kuduk Kagami.

“A-ada cara lain yang efektif! _Swear!_ ” tambah Kagami panik. “Ta-tapi ... bikin tambah capek.”

“Apa pun itu, ayo lakukan.” Kouki terkekeh geli karena reaksi Kagami. “Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, sih?”

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Kan kita jadi bisa mengefisiensi waktu.” Kouki menyungging senyum ringan, dan yang bersangkutan tidak sadar itu malah makin memberatkan hati Kagami. “Metode belajar apa yang efektif untukmu?”

Kagami sesaat menimbang keputusannya. Selagi ia melakukannya, mengetahui Kagami tidak akan segera mengatakan apa yang membuatnya merasa keberatan mengajukan usul, maka Kuroko menyuarakannya, “Pikirkan saja, kalau kami harus mengajarimu dengan cara seperti manusia pada umumnya, kau hanya akan lebih merepotkan kami, Kagami-kun.”

“Uwaa ... Kuroko,” Kawahara bergelung memeluk perutnya sendiri, “bisa tidak kau mengungkapkannya dengan lebih halus?”

“Tapi, memang begitu adanya.”

  Fukuda yang berada di tengah keduanya, buru-buru menambahkan sambil menatapi Kagami yang alih-alih melotot jengkel pada Kuroko justru mulai menundukkan kepala, “Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau juga membuat kemajuan, Kagami.”

“Selama ada kemajuan, meski jalannya berbeda,“ Kouki meninjukan kepalan tangan ke tangan Kagami yang terkulai di meja dengan cengiran, “kenapa tidak?”

“Belajar sambil main basket.”

Semua menoleh pada suara Kuroko yang memecah hening yang bersinggah. Senyum tipis di sana, merangsang munculnya senyum trio teman mereka yang bergegas beranjak bangun.

 “Tsk. _Basket Baka_ satu ini,” kata Fukuda, meski nadanya mengejek, tapi ia melesat untuk meraih tangan Kagami dan menariknya bangun. “Di mana lapangan basket terdekat dari sini?”

“Apa kita menyelinap ke Gimnasium saja? Sekalian melihat lagi tempat di mana kita pernah menang?” Kawahara kemudian mengaduh ketika kepalanya ditempeleng Fukuda, maka ia balik menoyor kepala kawannya. “Hoi!”

Kagama mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memandangi pergulatan Fukuda dan Kawahara. “Ada lapangan basket jalanan di komunitas lingkungan rumahku.”

Kuroko telah beranjak untuk mengumpulkan semua botol minum mereka, mengisi ulang botol-botol itu, dan menjejalkannya kembali ke tas mereka. Diam-diam memendam senyum memerhatikan Kouki sibuk merapikan kembali ruang tamu apartemen Kagami dan memastikan semua materi yang dibutuhkan sudah mereka bawa.

Hampir sepanjang malam tapi sebelum hari meranjak pagi, Kagami patuh dan belajar dengan progresif sambil menggerakkan badan menggulirkan bola.

Agar adil dengan Kagami yang memaksakan badan bekerja dua kali lipat—dan kekhawatiran cideranya bisa saja kambuh lagi—Kouki jadi menetapkan bahwa pengajar yang tak sabaran akan diganjar hukuman _dribble_ dua kali bolak-balik lapangan, _inside shoot_ dua kali, _outside shoot_ tiga kali.

Kouki menulisi buku gambar yang harusnya untuk pelajaran seni dengan pelbagai uraian rumus, juga menggambarkan berbagai ilustrasi sel-sel tumbuhan untuk dihafal Kagami.

 Kuroko menuliskan beragam kanji seraya meminta Kagami menyerukan setiap kanji yang Kuroko sebutkan serta sastra dari zaman ke zaman.

Kawahara mengajari Kagami dengan dilematika dan problematika sosial.

Fukuda membantu Kagami mengingat tanggal dan peristiwa bersejarah negeri mereka.

Kuroko terduduk di samping ring. Kelelahan karena Kagami sukar menalar puluhan kanji dan membangun kepekaan terhadap sastra, membuahkan hukuman untuknya. Separuh merogoh saku kemeja, mengeluarkan uang ketika diminta oleh Kouki, dan sekerjap mata saat ia nyaris tertidur, Kouki telah ada di hadapannya lagi.

“Bangun, Kuroko. Minum ini—heiii, jangan tidur lagi. Nanti kau kena flu tidur dengan pakaian basah berkeringat begitu. Ayo makan dulu!”

Kuroko linglung merasakan guncangan di badannya. Blur menatapi Kouki yang menoleh ke belakang dan berseru entah ke mana, “Fukuda, bangunkan Kawahara di pojok sana! Kagami, berhenti dulu! Minumlah, jangan sampai kau dehidrasi dan sakit.”

 Kuroko terkulai lagi ke samping ring. “Maaf, aku perlu istirahat sebentar.”

“Minum ini, Kuroko. Maaf aku memberlakukan peraturan seperti ini. Kau istirahat saja, biar kami bertiga yang lanjut mengajari Kagami.” Kouki menyoroti Kuroko dengan tatapan cemas, memastikan Kuroko menghabiskan paling tidak seperempat isi dari botol minum sendiri.

“Aku tidak mau dikecualikan begitu,” tanggap Kuroko usai menelan sepertiga air dari dalam botol minumnya.

“Tapi aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri dengan berlebihan, apalagi kalau sampai berakibat seburuk cidera Kagami.”

Kuroko melekatkan tatapan heran pada Kouki.

“Maafkan aku, tidak punya mata seperti Pelatih yang bisa tahu apa kau sudah mampu atau tidak mampu,” Kouki tampak menebang-pilih kecemasan dalam dirinya agar tak keliru dimaknai Kuroko, lalu memastikan Kuroko telah memegang minuman dopping energi, “tapi, sekarang ini, aku ingin kau tidak menjadi Kagami.”

Kuroko membulatkan mata. “Menjadi Kagami-kun?”

“Keras kepala. Cukup Kagami saja melakukannya.” Kouki kemudian menyerahkan sebungkus  burger.

Kuroko berusaha bangkit dan menolak makanan yang Kouki sodorkan. “Aku tidak apa-apa. Prioritas kita adalah Kagami-kun—”

“Oke, tolong habiskan burger itu dan minum minuman dari Pelatih. Kalau sudah giliranmu mengajari Kagami, nanti kupanggil.”

“Tapi, Furihata-kun—“

Fukuda menginterupsi percakapan kedua temannya dengan suara nyaris histeris, “Furiiii! Kagami tidak mau berhentiii!”

Kagami mendribble bola dengan lebih keras dan buas. “Aku masih belum mengerti mengap _a pythagoras_ berarti untuk hidup ini!”

Fukuda bergeser dengan ngeri, berlari kesana-kemari membawa buku gambar yang penuh dicoreti konsep pythagoras. “Bodoh, yang itu tidak perlu kaupikirkan, Bakagami!”

“Tapi Kagami benar!” Kawahara menerima operan dari Kagami, balik mengembalikan operan dengan _bounce pass_. “Bagaimana bisa _pythagoras_ akan mendekatkan belahan jiwaku padaku, hah?!”

“Kapten, situasi ini makin tak terkendali!”

Kouki bangun dengan serabutan. “Stop, stop! Sekarang waktunya kau belajar bahasa Inggris!”

Berhubung Fukuda tengah berusaha mengekang Kawahara yang sedang kejang karena meratapi nasib dan memotong operan bola dari Kagami padanya, Kouki menerjang Kagami yang berlatih dengan brutal dan komat-kamit hafalannya niscaya akan membuat Pascal pun bangga di alam barzah.

“Ouch, Furi! Sakit!”

“Duduk, makan, rileks saja memelajari perbedaan irregular dan regular verb—sebenarnya kau sudah biasa selama kau di Amerika, astaga ... Returnee Amerika ini!” Berhasil menjatuhkan Kagami untuk duduk, Kouki mengambilkan bungkusan makanan dan menjejalkannya pada Kagami. “Fuku, tolong ambilkan _coke_ itu!”

 Kuroko mengamati Kouki yang sudah dalam mode _clutch_. Mengingatkan pada Hyuuga-Senpai, bedanya, kakak senior mereka itu kan tidak akan mengomeli sambil menyuapi kentang goreng seperti yang Kouki lakukan.

Tidak juga senior mereka akan memangku kaki Kagami sambil mengompresi kakinya dengan gelas _coke_ yang berembun karena es. Kawahara memakai paha Kouki satu lagi untuk rebahan dan memprotes, Kouki menghentikan lolongan pilu Kawahara dengan memampatkan kentang ke mulutnya.

“Fukuda, sedotannya kauarahkan kemana, sih.”

“Iya, iya, Kapten.”

“Kalian manis sekali,” komentar Kagami, lagi-lagi mulut penuh kunyahan hamburger, saat melihat Fukuda memegangkan kelas untuk Kouki menghirup segelas cola. Menoleh padanya, “Kuroko, kau sudah dapat, belum?”

Kuroko mengangguk singkat, terjatuh duduk ke sisi Kagami yang mengawasinya dengan mata elang agar menghabiskan burger jatahnya—sesekali tapi berarti, karena Kagami diminta Kouki untuk menyebutkan  _vocabulary_ yang minta dihafalkannya.

Mereka merebahkan diri, lapangan mengalasi tautan longgar lengan dan badan. Menatap malam yang menyeruak ke dalam mata, dan mencari bintang yang tak ada. Satu tangan terangkat ke udara, jemarinya menawan bulan dalam genggaman.

Kouki mengerling satu per satu anggota yang sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. “Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan dengan penuh semangat?”

Kuroko melirik pada Kouki yang tersenyum persis di sisinya. “Melakukan apa?”

“Semuanya.” Kouki menerawangi malam yang segelap masa depan mereka. “Hal-hal yang akan dan harus kita lakukan.”

Kuroko yang tertular senyumnya turut menjulurkan tangan ke udara, menggapai tangan Kouki dalam genggaman mantap. “Membanggakan semua Senpai kita di tahun terakhir mereka.”

“Meloloskan Kawahara dan Kagami dari peringkat lima puluh terbawah dan kita bisa naik kelas dengan aman!” Fukuda ikut menggenggam kepalan tangan Kouki dan Kuroko.

Kawahara turut menautkan tangan pada tiga gumulan tangan yang telah lebih dulu bertautan. “Menjaga kesehatan dan menjadi _sixpack_!”

Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dikatakan itu memecah tawa di antara mereka, Fukuda tergelak menyikutnya. “Kenapa tidak minta rambutmu tumbuh?”

“Rambutku tumbuh belum tentu ada gadis mau jadi pacarku, kalau _sixpack_ dan punya _abs_ seksi, sudah pasti dipertimbangkan.” Logika tidak masuk akal itu toh, sekalipun tidak benar perempuan pasti mau dengan lelaki hanya karena otot perut fantastis, tetap saja keoptimisan abnormal Kawahara sudah membuah tawa di antara mereka.

Kagami setengah berdiri, menumpukan tangan di atas keempat genggaman tangannya dengan cengiran seakan matahari menyembul seketika itu di balik kepalanya. “Ayo kita menangkan semua pertandingan basket yang akan datang!”

“OOOH!”

 

Hari-hari itu hanyalah januari dari rangkaian momen lain, mereka melampaui rintangan dengan saling bahu-membahu.

Mana mereka tahu, di kemudian hari bahwa sumpah dan kerja keras mereka hari itu terlanjur dikhianati waktu.

 

<> 

 

Buku adalah sumber ilmu, maka dari itu, perpustakaan adalah sumur di mana sumber ilmu itu berada. Berkorelasi dengan pernyataan perpustakaan sebagai gudang wawasan, perpustakaan adalah tambang debu.

Ini tidak terbukti dari penampakan perpustakaan di Todai. Di mana perpustakaan biasanya muram, suram, sunyi, dan hanya berisikan gemersak kertas dibalikkan dari berbagai sudut.

Walaupun mencari materi yang Kuroko minta hampir membenarkan bahwa perpustakaan adalah sarang debu. Ada saja spot yang terlupakan, tersudut bersama semerawut sarang laba-laba dan endapan debu, referensi dari era perang dunia terdapat di salah lemari berlokasi di sudut perpustakaan.

“Terima kasih sudah membantuku mencari. Tidak kukira akan dapat.”

Kouki nyengir, menghela napas lega karena melihat Kuroko tampak lebih hidup dan sama lega sepertinya. “Semoga bisa membantu essaymu, ya.”

Mereka sempat melewati mading yang berada di bagian sentral perpustakaan. Kuroko yang cepat menangkap deretan pengumuman, tertarik pada salah satu poster yang terpampang memakan tempat di lemari kaca itu.

“Furihata-kun, lihat.”

Kouki yang semula terpikat salah satu rubrik menarik, teralih dan bergegas menghampiri Kuroko. Diperhatikannya pengumuman yang Kuroko tunjuk. “Oh, benar, toh.”

“Beasiswa ke Amerika untuk fakultas Teknik Mesin.” Kuroko memendar harapan akan Kouki sebagai partisipan pengaju beasiswa dalam tatapannya.

Kouki membaca ketentuan pengajuan beasiswa. Seleksi IPK lebih dari tiga atau rekomendasi dosen maupun pihak terkait, mengikuti psikotes, mempresentasikan rancangan mesin ciptaan sendiri, dan wawancara.  Tatapnya mengerling dengan geli yang malah melahirkan simpati di hati Kuroko, karena Kuroko telah terlalu lama mengenali sorot krisis percaya diri itu dalam diri Kouki. 

“IPK-ku saja jatuh di semester satu, Kuroko.”

“Dua koma sembilan saja kausebut jatuh ya, woi.”

Baik Kouki maupun Kuroko tertoleh pada sumber suara persis di belakang mereka. Narumi, salah seorang siswa angkatan mereka dan sesama alumni Seirin, juga salah seorang dari lima alumnus Seirin yang diterima di Todai, tersenyum sinis pada Kouki.

 Tak ada lagi yang lebih melegakan Kouki selain fakta bahwa Narumi mengenyam bangku kuliah di fakultas Hubungan Internasional. Mereka jarang bertemu, tapi Kuroko cukup tahu bahwa dari dulu tak ada yang berubah.

Narumi masih saja termasuk golongan mantan siswa Seirin yang berpikiran bahwa kekalahan Seirin dua tahun berikutnya, disebabkan oleh Furihata Kouki. Kekeliruan Hyuuga dan yang lain memilih kapten tim basket, kekeliruan semua anggota lainnya malah menerima saja Kouki jadi kapten mereka.

Narumi termasuk golongan gagal _move on_ dari sesuatu di masa lalu, yang ia anggap kebobrokan pribadi sebagai keruntuhan suatu grup dalam mengambil keputusan. Kuroko sendiri mengetahui itu bukan kekeliruan, melainkan pilihan tim Seirin.

“Untung ya kali ini kau tidak masuk grup basket.” Narumi tersenyum dengan penuh syukur yang terkesan mengejek. “Tim basket Todai jadi tidak kena sial apa pun. Ambil saja tawaran beasiswa itu, Furihata. Kau pasti mendapatkannya dan sangat membanggakan orang tuamu, bukankah begitu?”

Bahu Kouki yang semula terangkat dalam antusiasme karena menelusuri tumpukan buku-buku berdebu tanpa jemu, menurun dengan lesu, risih mendengar sesuatu yang Kuroko tahu apa tepatnya, dan mengikisi kepercayaan diri yang sejak awal mungkin cuma sebesar kelingking daun berjari.   

 “Halo, Narumi-kun.”

Kouki ingin sekali tertawa, alih-alih menahan diri dalam hati mensyukuri Narumi yang menjerit kaget karena disapa oleh Kuroko. Namun diingatkan pada momen paling menyakitkan membuatnya hanya berdiri, menatap kosong pada Narumi yang terlonjak.

“Brengsek!” umpat Narumi, mengusap-usap dada karena sempat dikerat ngeri. “Kenapa kau selalu tidak kelihatan, sih?! Sejak kapan kau di situ, Kuroko?!”

“Dari tadi.” Kuroko melangkah, mendekat pada Kouki. Ada riak emosi dalam dirinya, melihat tekukan kepala Kouki dan pandang yang menerawang. Seolah lantai kayu mencerminkan seberapa buruk sosok Kouki, meskipun bagi Kuroko sama sekali tak begitu.

Narumi melengoskan sorot dari Kouki, mendengus dan menyoroti Kuroko seolah tetiba saja kepalanya dijamuri bunga tsubaki.

“Aku juga yakin, orang tuamu sanggat bangga padamu,” sindir Kuroko dengan suara yang terlalu tenang.

Narumi mendengus dengan pongah. “Hah! Tentu saja—“

“Karena mereka masih ada untuk membanggakanmu,” potong Kuroko selembut lembaran kertas baru dan setajam tepiannya, “karena mereka yang membuatmu bisa masuk ke sini. Karena kau begitu baik di hadapan mereka, sekalipun mereka tidak tahu kau juga menghamburkan uang mereka untuk dugem, perempuan, dan balapan liar.”

Kuroko mendengus pelan, melesatkan tatapan meremangkan bulu kuduk pada Narumi yang gagal mengintimidasinya dengan pelototan.

“Bicara apa kau, heh?!” Narumi sengit menatapi Kuroko yang tenang mengangkat dagu. “Dasar sok tahu!”

Bentakan Narumi menarik perhatian para pengunjung perpustakaan. Petugas bergegas mendiamkan mereka dengan lirikan peringatan.

“Ku-Kuroko!” Kouki panik menarik mundur Kuroko yang ditatap seolah Narumi ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup. “Jangan bicara sembarangan!”

“Aku tidak asal bicara. Aku sering melihatnya, mabuk di area dekat kampusku karena ada rute balapan motor dan mobil yang sering dirazia polisi.” Secara praktis, Kouki bersikeras menahan Kuroko yang entah kenapa terlihat siap baku hantam dengan Narumi meskipun postur tubuhnya kalah jauh. “Teman-temannya suka mengajak Kagami-kun, mengira dari tampang bahwa Kagami-kun suka diajak seperti itu.”

“A-ayo kita pergi saja dari sini!”

Kuroko bergeming ditariki Kouki. Mengetahui ketenangannya pasti mendidihkan emosi Narumi. “Sayang sekali, bahkan di kampus nomor satu, selalu ada jalur tersembunyi dari seleksi ketat yang menggugurkan mimpi-mimpi mereka yang telah berjuang keras ingin masuk kemari.”

Narumi hendak menjeblak, maju dengan gigi bergemertak. “Berani-beraninya kau—“

“Pe-pe-permisi!”

Kouki berjuang menyeret Kuroko yang tampaknya menikmati memanas-manasi Narumi. Mengenyahkan diri dari hadapan Narumi, dan dia meringis membayangkan Narumi pasti akan mengompori gengnya lagi untuk merusuhi hidupnya nanti. Oh, andai saja Kuroko mengerti.

“Sudahlah, biarkan saja orang seperti dia.”

“Jangan jadikan kebiasaan untuk orang menghina-dinamu, Furihata-kun. Ada kalanya kau perlu membela diri.”

“Tidak ada yang akan berubah kalaupun aku membela diri. Dia memang begitu, terlepas dari siapa pun yang mencoba membelaku.”

“Karena itulah, siapa akan membelamu kalau kau bukan kau sendiri? Tidak setiap waktu akan ada yang membelamu.”

“Duh, Kuroko, dia ditanggapi malah makin menjadi. Kalau sudah tidak suka, ya tidak suka saja. Apa pun yang mau kaukatakan dan bagaimanapun benarnya yang kautegaskan, tidak akan ada gunanya.”

Kuroko menajamkan pandangan. “Dia—dan semua yang memandangmu seperti itu karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa—tidak sepantasnya berpikir sebodoh itu, Furihata-kun. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang telah kaulalui untuk sampai di sini, tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti susahnya kau bagaimana.”

“Aku juga tidak tahu perjuangan dan susahnya hidup mereka sendiri, kok. Sama saja, ‘kan? Aku juga tidak perlu mereka tahu.” Kouki menghela napas panjang. “Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Mereka hanya melihat apa yang terjadi di luar saja. Tipikal orang seperti Narumi-kun, kalau tidak diberitahu, mereka tidak akan mengerti.”

“Terus apa salahnya kalau mereka tidak mengerti?”

“Mereka akan terus saja bertingkah seolah yang salah adalah Furihata-kun dan apa pun itu yang tidak berkaitan dengan Furihata-kun sekalipun, tetap saja Furihata-kun yang salah.”

Kuroko membiarkan Kouki mencerna semua yang meluncur tanpa kendali dari bibirnya. Barulah menambahkan setelah Kouki sedikit terpekur,  

“Kitalah yang salah, kalau kita terus membiarkan mereka meneruskan kesalahan itu tanpa pernah mencoba meluruskan, Furihata-kun.”

Mereka berdua berhenti melangkah di dekat lemari buku dengan rak-rak yang berisikan bacaan botanikal. Bertatapan sejenak dan dalam-dalam.

“Kau benar, Kuroko.” Kali ini giliran Kouki menatapnya seperti seorang kakak yang sabar menghadapi letup-letup emosi adiknya dengan mata yang redup. “Tapi, kalau mereka sendiri _tidak mau mencoba_ mengerti, dianya _tidak mau mencoba_ untuk tahu, apa dia—atau mereka yang senang menghinaku –bisa berubah?”

Kuroko membuka mulut, mengatupkannya kembali. Genggaman meremukkan ketegaran dalam dadanya manakala terbersit ingatakan akan reuni Kiseki no Sedai kemarin. Yang Kouki katakan benar; kebenaran yang menyakitkan.

 “Terima kasih, Kuroko,” ujar Kouki dengan suara serak sarat haru yang membuat Kuroko sesak, “untuk yang kaulakukan.”

Kuroko mengeratkan cengkeraman pada buku pinjamannya. “Maafkan aku, Furihata-kun.”

“Kau tidak salah, kok.” Kouki perlahan membagikan karbondioksida pada udara dan debu-debu yang membeku di atas buku. “Oke?”

“Kau tegar sekali.” Kuroko merasakan ketegangan dalam dirinya mereda ketika ia akhirnya merasakan tulang maupun otot di wajahnya melunak dalam senyuman.

“Bukannya itu kau? Kalau kau tidak ada, aku mending pergi dari hadapan Narumi.” Kouki bergidik kecil, lalu menepuk ringan bahu temannya.

“Itu kau,” Kuroko menegaskan, dan menahan tatapan lebih lama di mata Kouki agar temannya mengerti bahwa maksud Kuroko bukan hanya terbatas pada kejadian ini. Semua yang telah mereka alami.

Kouki tidak menanggapinya lagi, tapi senyum temannya itu meresapkan pemahaman jauh ke akar benak dan pangkal hati Kuroko.

_Karena ada kau. Karena aku punya teman sepertimu, Kuroko._

Setelah itu, Kouki menggiring mereka berdua ke tempat untuk membaca yang lebih ramah lingkungan. Jendela-jendela tinggi dan besar, berpetak-petak, agak buram dan kotor di bagian luar—mungkin karena jarang dibersihkan—menyeruakkan cahaya ke meja yang terpepet ke dinding di bawahnya.

Meskipun sinar matahari masih menari-nari di luar sana, mereka berdua malah dilegakan dengan dinginnya hembusan AC yang berada tepat di atas jendela dekat meja dan bangku tempat mereka duduk. Kuroko mengajak Kouki untuk duduk sebentar.

“Enaknya, kita makan es krim, ya.” Kouki mengibas kaus yang ia kenakan, menyorongkan duduk ke arah kobat-kabit kipas AC dan memejamkan mata menikmati sepoi dinginnya.

Kuroko menaruh bukunya ke meja, tepat di sisi novel _To Kill a Humming Bird_ yang Kouki pinjam untuk jadi selingannya membaca di waktu luang. “Atau minum _vanilla milkshake_.”

Mereka terlibat percakapan ringan. _Update_ kabar keduanya belakangan ini. Permohonan maaf Kuroko atas peristiwa dua minggu lalu, yang selalu terjadi dan Kouki mengilah sudah biasa. Perdebatan kecil seperti tadi. Rencana untuk janjian bertemu lagi dengan alumni tim Seirin, kali ini juga dengan senior-senior mereka.

Kouki sebenarnya selalu enggan bertemu dengan senior-senior mereka. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa tak punya muka berhadapan mereka lagi. Namun sudah sepanjang tahun Kouki berhasil mengelak untuk tak bertemu, sudah habis alasan untuk berkilah.

Semuanya baik-baik saja, paling tidak sampai matahari mulai condong ke Barat dan tangan-tangan cahaya merasuk dari jendela merindukan langit yang terbenam di rambut Kuroko. Sesungguhnya, melihat betapa menakjubkan Kuroko terlihat seestetik ini, menyiksa Kouki.

Dia begitu kagum, dan juga ... oh, sungguh bukan salah Kuroko membuatnya seiri ini. Sifat ini manusiawi, tapi Kouki sekali lagi risih pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan hanya karena dirinya saja yang juga mengagumi Kuroko, melainkan karena perasaan seperti kekalahan saat menghayati kenyataan mungkin karena inilah Seijuurou senang sekali mengamati Kuroko.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak usah perempuan. Suruh lelaki memilih mana yang lebih enak dipandang, dirinya atau Kuroko, sudah jelas jawabannya yang mana.

Suruh lelaki pilih teman, antara yang pengecut atau pemberani, sebening kristal jawabannya siapa yang pasti orang pilih. Kouki saja kalau dipinta memilih, dia akan pilih berteman dengan Kuroko daripada dirinya sendiri.

“Furihata-kun.”

Nah, suara Kuroko saja sudah mirip denting manis piano. Siapa tidak senang saat Kuroko memanggil namanya, meski mukanya sedatar permukaan air yang tak bergejolak?

Apalagi kalau Kuroko sudah tersenyum. Macamnya mendadak ada lampu sorot yang membuat sosok Kuroko berkilau dengan lembut dan bercahaya.

Ah, Kouki tidak bisa memutuskan ia ingin mengutuk _inner-fanboying-_ nya akan visual Kuroko yang mencuri napas, atau kenahasan dirinya yang bertampang apa adanya dengan kepribadian manusia pada umumnya sehingga ia sendiri merasa Seijuurou lebih baik dengan Kuroko. 

“Furihata-kun?”

“Ya?”

“Aku ingin bertanya, kalau kau tidak keberatan.”

“Kenapa aku mesti keberatan? Tanya saja.”

“Kalau Furihata-kun tidak keberatan, tolong tidak menceritakan obrolan kita ini pada siapa pun.”

Pernyataaan Kuroko yang menyiratkan keseriusan mengulik rasa penasaran Kouki. Namun ia tahu untuk tak main penasaran. Kouki bukan kucing yang sudi mati hanya demi menuntaskan penasarannya.

“Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun, kalau itu maumu.” Kouki menggeser tumpukan buku yang hendak mereka pinjam dari perpustakaan, memasang gestur siap mendengarkan.

Mengetahui mereka tak boleh berisik di perpustakaan sekalipun ini hari libur dan perpustakaan cukup ramai dikunjungi karena terbuka untuk publik, juga karena suara Kuroko turun dalam nada rahasia pada seseorang yang ia percaya.

“Aku menyukai seseorang.”

Kouki merasakan gerusan setajam pisau baja, tak tahu tepatnya di mana dalam dirinya. Namun ada, dan signifikan sesaknya. Dia tidak tahu merespons apa, hanya ternganga seperti orang bodoh saja yang bisa dilakukannya.

“Mengejutkan?” Kuroko pandai memindai ekspresi Kouki yang mirip orang diberitahu alien akan menginvasi bumi.

Agak makan berdetik-detik hingga Kouki menjawab, “Tidak juga, kok.” Duh, senyum lunak Kuroko saja sudah tanda ia tahu bahwa Kouki jelas-jelas terkejut karena pernyataannya.   

“Tapi, ada masalah.”

Kalau saja yang di depannya bukan Kuroko, Kouki pasti sudah mengusap dadanya sendiri untuk meredakan guruh dalam hati. “Ma-masalah?”

Kuroko mendesah singkat, pelan menanggap, “Aku tidak tahu apa orang itu suka padaku juga atau tidak.”

Kalau saja menganga bisa lebih lebar lagi, pasti itulah yang Kouki lakukan. “Me-memangnya bisa ada seseorang yang tidak suka padamu?”

Kuroko tak lekas menjawab. Kouki menelan ludah, merasa bersalah karena rasanya ia terlalu jauh bertanya dengan kesan keterlaluan. Dipandangi oleh Kuroko membuatnya merasa dunia bisa ambruk seketika hanya karena hantaman operan Kuroko yang amat dahsyat.

“Ada saja.”

“E-eh?” Kouki mengerjapkan matanya yang mendadak hampir dimasuki bulir dingin. Dan kalau saja dia seorang gadis, pasti sudah ingin menjerit bahagia melihat Kuroko tampak memikirkan baik-baik perkataannya dan jemari memainkan helaian buku.

“Ke-kenapa malah tanya soal ini padaku?” Kouki mulai pening dan merasa kerongkongannya mendadak kering.

Kuroko memandang lurus padanya. “Aku berkeyakinan Furihata-kun lebih bisa dipercaya mengenai hal seperti ini.”

Hal terselubung di balik tanggapan Kuroko, ialah bahwa Kagami memang bertampang tidak tampak bisa dipercaya mengenai perasaan seperti ini. Hal-hal privasi dan sensitif mengenai perasaan rasanya tidak cocok dengan Kagami yang kuat, berteguh pendirian, basket adalah inti hidupnya, keahliannya dalam masak dan kesukaannya pada hamburger keju.

Kalaupun ada hal lain, Kouki terlanjur kobat-kabit dalam hati dengan mulut setengah mati tertahan agar tak komat-kamit, gagal sebelum nalar dapat menyimpulkan kemungkinan selain itu.

“Yang ingin kutanyakan, bagaimana caraku menyampaikan perasaanku padanya, Furihata-kun?”

Kegetiran karena merasa yang Kuroko katakan adalah sindiran lembut menggelembung dalam diri Kouki, menyembul malu pada diri sendiri.

“Katakan saja, Kuroko. Dia ...” Kouki tergesa menelan ludah untuk menghangatkan kerongkongan yang menggigil karena menghirup udara dingin AC. “... dia suka padamu juga.”

 “Benarkah?”

“I- ... iya.”

“Maaf menyusahkanmu, Furihata-kun. Kalau memang benar begitu, beritahu aku bagaimana caranya menyampaikan perasaanku.”

Jangan katakan Kuroko sudah mengetahui yang selama ini dilakukannya. Kalau benar, dasar Seijuurou. Seharusnya ia tidak membeberkan bahwa Kouki selama ini mendukungnya untuk bersama Kuroko.

Pula di tempo hari, saat di Maji Burger, Kuroko telah menantinya entah untuk berapa lama saat tengah telpon dengan Seijuurou. Kuroko sangat observan, bisa saja dia sudah menyadari perasaan yang selama ini Kouki simpan sendiri.

Tentu saja, aneh kalau Kuroko tidak mawas diri mengetahui perasaan Seijuurou kini padanya, sementara ada Kouki di dekatnya yang menaruh perasaan pada Seijuurou. Memikirkan ini, Kouki memulas senyum memegalkan pipi, meski yang ia inginkan hanyalah menundukkan kepala dan pergi dari hadapan Kuroko sekarang juga.

 

“Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahumu, kalau aku saja tidak pernah memberitahukan perasaanku, Kuroko?” lirih Kouki.

 

 Kuroko tak segera merespons. Diamnya selalu jadi sulur yang menjerat Kouki seakan memaksanya untuk mengakui yang sesungguhnya. Selalu memikirkan masak-masak, barulah berkata, “Tidak ada aturan yang menyatakan bahwa memberikan saran saja, berarti seseorang itu harus memiliki kualifikasi berupa  pengalaman ataupun perasaan tersebut.”

 

Cara Kuroko yang sangat halus dan lembut dalam mengais kesungguhan isi hati Kouki, menyebabkan panasnya malu yang membara dalam dada merayap hingga wajahnya. Dingin dari hembusan angin AC memalu-malu ubun-ubun Kouki.    

 

Dengan keberanian yang tersisa dalam dirinya, dengan hati yang Kouki tak tahu bagaimana lagi definisi akan bentuknya, Kouki bergumam parau, “Kau benar. Tapi—”

 

Seutas senyum menemukan jalan ke wajah lelah Kouki yang berubah pasrah.

 

“—memangnya saran dari seseorang yang perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan itu pantas didengarkan?”

 

<> 

 

Seharusnya ia kembali ke kamar asrama, kembali mengencani tugas-tugas untuk minggu depan. Mencicil tugas bulanan. Menuntaskan laporan. Atau sekadar merapikan kamar, alih-alih menyesatkan diri di taman kampus yang sepi seusai mengantar Kuroko pergi.

Awalnya Kouki ingin mendapatkan ketenangan dengan situasi kondusif untuk berpikir. Terpikir olehnya tempat yang sepi dan bernuansa menenteramkan. Namun memang ketenangan datang bukan ada karena dicari, melainkan dari diri sendiri, dan sendirian malah menjernihkan pintalan rumit perasaannya sendiri.

Baiklah. Kouki cukup ahli melarikan diri, dan ia bisa melakukannya lagi. Sama seperti waktu SMA, ia bisa fokus pada basket dan belajar karena tak ingin menderita dan terlalu sakit mengetahui ayahnya terus-menerut sakit, maka kali ini pun Kouki pasti bisa.

Baru saja ia hendak beranjak, SMS dari Midorima masuk ke ponselnya. Minta bertemu di kafe dekat gedung gimnastik. Kouki menimang sejenak, oh dia bisa meluangkan waktu untuk Midorima. Poin plusnya, ia bisa mengelak dari kerumitan dalam dirinya sendiri yang menjengkelkan.

Namun begitu ia masuk ke kafe, dalam hitungan sepersekian detik yang cepatnya sungguh mengagumkan, melihat kepala hijau dan merah saling berhadapan, Kouki begitu kilat hendak balik kanan.

“Ooow, Furihata!”

Kouki mencelos. Dia menoleh, berusaha tidak mendamprat Takao yang merangkulnya dan nyengir inosen tapi mata berkilat-kilat nakal menatapnya. “Oh, hahaha. Halo, Takao.”

“Hai, hai. Kau kelihatan makin kurus saja.” Takao menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, menekan belikatnya dengan telapak tangan dan Kouki berkelit darinya. Berucap penuh salut, “dan kau masih hidup!”

Candaan yang biasa, sehingga Kouki menyahut seperti biasanya, “Aku _mati_ _di dalam_ selama ada di kampus ini setiap hari, rasanya.”

“Setidaknya kau masih bernapas dan kuat menghadapi semua ini, lah.” Rangkulan Takao terasa bersahabat di bahunya sehingga Kouki tak menepisnya. “Oh, ada Shin-chan dan Akashi.”

Ya, siapa bisa melewatkan warna rambut mentereng itu di tengah keremangan kafe kampus yang biasa dipakai bermesraan. Lagu cinta berkumandang stereo di seantero kafe, siulan merdu _oops baby I love you_ tidak cocok dengan keseriusan pemuda macam Midorima maupun Seijuurou.

“Ayo kita ganggu mereka!”

“Tunggu, aku tidak ikut-ikutan—“

Takao tidak berpikiran sama, setengah menyeretnya untuk bergegas menghampiri kedua pemuda yang tengah bercakap entah apa. Masih merangkulnya dan muncul ke meja, tanpa dosa menginterupsi, “Hai, Akashi! Yo, Shin-chan!”

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh. Entah lebih terkejut melihat siapa sebenarnya. Kouki pun membiarkan Takao jadi tamengnya untuk mengamankannya (dan perasaannya) dalam pelukan agar tidak lari.

“Malam, Takao-kun.” Seijuurou selalu jadi yang pertama pulih lebih dulu, ramah menyunggingkan senyuman ringan pada pemuda itu yang balas nyengir padanya.

Kouki mengatup bibir rapat-rapat, berkelit dari sepasang mata merah yang menjatuhkan perhatian padanya. Ditatapnya Midorima dengan memelas, memohon pertolongan tanpa suara.

Midorima menatap biang perkara yang membekuk Kouki. “Lepaskan Furihata, Takao. Kenapa kau di sini?”

Takao mencibir, “Kau dingin sekali. Dari tadi juga aku di kampus ini.”

“Di sini,” terang Midorima. Mendengus pelan, dan Kouki maupun Seijuurou tak melewatkan kilatan emosional yang dingin di mata teman mereka. “Bukannya kau dengan Miyaji-san?”

“Iya sih. Tapi tadi Miyaji-san katanya ada janji dengan Himuro-san dan Kasuga-san, jadi dia pergi.” Takao melepaskan Kouki, dan tanpa dipersilakan ia menempati tempat duduk di sisi Seijuurou. “Kenapa tadi kau pergi begitu saja, sih? Bukannya ikut main denganku dan Miyaji-san.”

“Aku perlu belajar.” 

“Shin-chan, ayolaaah! Aku tahu kau selalu rajin belajar, tidak belajar sebentar tidak akan membuatmu kurang pintar.”

Kouki menggumamkan terima kasih karena Midorima menggeser tempat duduk, memberikan spasi untuknya duduk dan dalam hati ia menahan keinginan untuk kabur. Kenapa juga Seijuurou harus duduk persis di depannya, kenapa bukan Takao, kenapa—

“Kan sudah lama kita tidak main basket,” keluh Takao.

Kouki samar melirik ke samping. Pandangannya melembut melihat apa pun emosi Midorima lambat laun sirna, terganti dengan menahan senyuman karena diserbu rentetan rayuan Takao.

Midorima toh menutupi semua itu dengan mendorong kacamata ke pangkal hidung. “Di lain waktu kan bisa.”

“Lain waktu tuh kapan! Kalau bisa sekarang, kenapa mesti nanti-nanti?” Pemuda itu pun membuka tas selempangnya, mengeluarkan bandul bersimbol kodok imut yang rasanya sering Kouki lihat. “Nih, untuk lucky item-mu besok.”

Kouki menggigit bibir, setengah mati menahan tawa. Tanpa sadar pandangan bersinggungan dengan Seijuurou. Uh-oh, semudah ini, ia melihat kilat geli di antara jaring-jaring remang cahaya kafe yang tak romantis. Seijuurou mengulum sedotan dan menghirup jus jeruknya, mereka bertatapan dan sama-sama mengerti.

Denting sebening dan semanis jus jeruk itu menitiki hati Kouki. Terkutuklah dirinya, tadi Kuroko saja sudah bersikap seperti itu padanya. Kenapa pula hati tak punya rem, kenapa tidak ada navigasi di hati, kenapa Kouki payah sekali mengendalikan hati untuk tidak berdebar karena bertatapan singkat dengan Seijuurou.

Kenapa susah sekali menjadi penguasa atas hati sendiri?

Yeah, katakanlah mereka berdua jahat. Namun memang setiap lelaki punya hati yang murah dan lemah untuk hal-hal tertentu. Bisa jadi nafsu, harta, wanita, atau dalam kasus maha langka macam Midorima, benda yang dibutuhkannya antara hidup dan mati.

Keberuntungan Midorima telah menjadi kebutuhan yang primal, kronisnya sudah selevel kebutuhan macam sandang, pangan, dan papan. Hidup teman mereka seperti kutukan, dan mengerikan karena Midorima bersedia mematuhinya.

Midorima mengambil _lucky item_ dari Takao. “Baiklah.”

“Jadi?” Takao nyengir.

“Lakukan sesukamu.” Midorima memasukkan lucky item itu ke tasnya.

“Oke—“ Takao bertepuk heboh. Seringai menggodanya terentang dan ia baru mengarahkan pandangan menggoda pada kedua pemuda yang dari tadi diam-diam saja, ketika matanya bertumpukan dengan sepasang mata kucing hitam. “—oh, tidak. Shin-chan, kau harus pergi.”

“Apa-apaan kau?” Midorima cepat mendelik sengit padanya.

“Lihat itu di sana!” tunjuk Takao ke arah kucing hitam legam yang mengeong di luar kaca etalase.

Tak jauh dari mereka, tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan terpeleset. Bunyi gelas pecah membuat malam yang semula bernuansa mesra dan intim jadi meriah. Komponen-komponen es kacang merah berterbangan. Saking mistis dan dramatisnya, sampai-sampai sebiji terpental menubruk pucuk hidung Midorima.

Dua tahun lebih dengan Midorima cukup untuknya tahu kutukan hidup temannya itu bukan hanya dengan lucky item, maka Kouki menatapnya prihatin dan berkata, “Selamatkan dirimu, Midorima.”

Takao tergelak, lalu berlagak serius saat menyerukan, “Shin-chan _Rescue Operation_ : mengevakuasi Midorima Shintarou keluar dari sini sebelum yang jauh lebih buruk terjadi!”

“Tidak bisakah makhluk itu diusir saja?” Midorima memandang dengan menyalahkan pada kucing tak berdosa itu, yang bukannya menyingkir malah menatapnya balik seakan menantangnya. Dia mendesah. “Baiklah. Tolong, Takao.”

Kouki agak silau dengan cengiran Takao, kalau ia tidak memperhitungkan sorot lain di mata pemuda itu, dilihatnya Takao meraih lengan Midorima dan menghormat salut pada dua pemuda lainnya. “Semoga tidak ada hal lebih buruk terjadi, Tuan-tuan.”

“Kau, Akashi?”

Takao sesaat bungkam ketika Midorima menatapi Seijuurou yang masih bergeming di tempat duduknya.

“Sayang minumanku belum habis.” Seijuurou lalu menggeser pandangan pada Takao. “Tolong Midorima, ya.”

Ketiga pemuda itu lantas menatap Kouki yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk ikut bangkit. “Umm—Midorima, masih ada perlu denganku, ‘kan?”

Midorima berpaling ke samping. “Aku sudah tidak perlu apa-apa denganmu lagi.”

Kouki melongo. “Hah?”

Seakan memahami mengapa Midorima berkata begitu dan betapa cepat perubahan airmuka Kouki yang merasa dikhianati, Takao berseru, “Oke. Ayo kita pergi sebelum mala petaka terjadi, Shin-chan!”

“Tunggu, tapi bukannya kau tadi meng-SMS-ku minta aku datang ke sini—hei, Midorimaaa!” Kouki nyaris meloncat dan histeris memanggili Midorima, oh Tuhan benarkah dia Midorima. Masa seorang Midorima Shintarou membiarkan dirinya sendiri diseret oleh orang lain, macamnya Takao pula.

Tangan Kouki tergantung kuyu di udara kosong. Punggung Midorima lenyap bersamaan dengan Takao dan kucing hitam yang raib dengan mistis. Dia tidak mungkin putar haluan dan ngotot mengejar Midorima padahal telah dicampakkan begitu saja, tidak mungkin juga kabur padahal Seijuurou tengah menatapinya.

Atau yang sebenar-benarnya, Kouki memang tetap ingin di sini, kok. Oke, dia yang bodoh menghindari Seijuurou selama seminggu. Dia yang barusan baru saja merasa kena sindir Kuroko. Dia yang juga berusaha secara halus (frontal, oke. Menghindari mana pernah ada yang halus) tak lebih menyakiti Kasuga dan kegigihannya untuk membuat Kouki sadar bahwa ada kesempatan di hati lain.

Singkatnya, Kouki rindu Seijuurou. Bodohnya, ternyata makin dijauhkan, ia malah makin merindukan. 

Kouki melipat kedua lengan dan mengempaskan badan ke kursi, menggerutu dengan pipi tergembung. “Dia kenapa, sih.”

“Sudahlah, Kouki.” Seijuurou menggeser gelas jus jeruknya untuk Kouki yang masih menggerutu, tersenyum geli karena gelasnya disambar Kouki dan dicecap tanpa perlu lagi permisi. Mereka sudah melewati fase teman yang lebih rendah daripada sekadar berbagi minuman.

“Ya, tapi kan tidak mesti bilang seperti tadi.” Kouki merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan memperlihatkan _inbox._ SMS terakhir dari Midorima padanya. “Dia bahkan tidak bilang perlunya apa denganku.”

“Mungkin dia lupa, keburu panik karena tadi ada kucing hitam dan selalu saja keanehan terjadi.”

“Midorima tidak lupa. Kamu juga tahu dia tidak lupa, Sei.” Kouki kemudian mengulum bibir atasnya, menelan kekesalan yang meruap ke permukaan. “Awas nanti kalau gantian kukerjai balik seperti itu.”

“Kamu tidak akan balik mengerjainya,” tanggap Seijuurou, santai meraih gelas jusnya untuk menghirup lagi minumannya.

Kouki berusaha keras menunjukkan bahwa ia mendelik ketimbang mengulum senyum. “Itu kan katamu, Sei.”

Seijuurou menghela napas tampak angkuh, tapi tidak menyinggung Kouki sama sekali. “Karena aku selalu benar.”

Kouki mendengus, membuang pandang ke arah rangkaian lampu-lampu neon murahan yang digelayutkan di batang-batang pepohonan dan sesemak.

Sinis sekali lampu-lampu bentuk norak (hati) itu, berkelap-kelip meramaikan jejentik nyamuk dan riuh-rendah mesra dalam nuansa remang kafe; sepersis nyala cintanya yang takkan lebih terang dari lampu neon.

“Kamu cuma kesal, paling hanya sebentar.”

“Bisa saja lama, Sei.”

“Kamu terlalu rasional untuk marah hanya karena hal sepele.”

“Tapi yang tidak rasional di sini tuh Midorima, dan tidak benar menganggap ini sepele.”

“Mmmh.” Gumaman maha tahu itu familiar untuk Kouki, mendesir hati terlebih ketika Seijuurou memajukan badan dan menatapnya lebih dekat. Tatapan yang selalu tahu itu, selembut itu. “Coba tatap aku dan bilang kamu memang berpikir ini perkara runyam.”

Kalau saja ia perempuan, mungkin ia bisa tersipu dan memalingkan wajah yang memanas begitu saja. Tapi meski dia lelaki, Kouki tidak melakukannya. Berketetapan ia tidak akan macam-macam setelah mengetahui Kuroko menguji perasaannya untuk Seijuurou, Kouki menahan tatapan mereka satu sama lain.

Kouki menemui mata merah itu yang mengunci perhatiannya untuk tak berpaling ke arah lain, tidak juga ia menemukan keinginan dalam dirinya untuk melakukannya. Meluluh dalam cengiran. “Ini masalah yang lebih dari sepele, tapi jauh dari runyam.”

“Oh, lihat siapa yang pintar malam ini. Bersulang.” Seijuurou mengangkat gelas minumannya seakan mereka merayakan entah apa. Mungkin jadiannya dengan Kuroko, pikir Kouki pahit.

Mengusir getir pikiran itu membuat sisi satir Kouki lahir, tertutupi dengan segaris cengir menggoda.  “Kamu mengajak bersulang siapa?”

 “Kamu.” Seijuurou menggeser papan menu kafe ke dekat Kouki, nada sutra suaranya mengalahkan akustik gitar romantis yang mengiringi apresiasi pengunjung kafe, “kutunggu sampai minumanmu datang.”

Kouki mengerjapkan mata. “Aku tidak pesan minuman.”

Seijuurou mengetuk papan menu dengan punggung telunjuk. “Pesanlah.”

Kouki gelisah. Jemari mencakari tempurung lutut di bawah meja. “Uh—ini memalukan untuk kukatakan, tapi ... keuanganku mulai krisis.”

“Santai saja, Kouki. Sekalian menepati janjiku seminggu lalu. Mentraktirmu, ingat?”

“Kan, aku sudah bilang, aku cuma bercanda, Sei.”

“Dan aku juga sudah bilang, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Kamu juga belum makan malam, ‘kan?”

“Belum, tapi aku ... tidak lapar.”

“Minum saja.”

“Tadi aku sudah minum punyamu.”

“Kalau kau mau, punyaku untukmu. Biar aku yang pesan lagi.”

Jangan katakan sedang terjadi konspirasi iblis untuk menambunkan tumpukan dosanya. Minim cahaya harusnya mempersulit Kouki melihat senyum di wajah Seijuurou, alih-alih garis tipis cahaya yang jatuh di tingginya tulang pipi dan mata merah itu mendramatisir ketampanan ( _super_ ) _sialan_ Seijuurou. 

Kouki menelan ganjalan tak nyata di kerongkongan. Seberapa ingin pun ia tetap di sini, tidak ada baiknya ia bertahan di hadapan Seijuurou. Kalau ia di posisi Kuroko, tentu ia tak mau kekasih hatinya malah bercengkerama di tempat beraura mesra—meskipun dengan sahabat baik sendiri.

“Jadi begini, Sei—“ Kouki bahkan sudah menyesal saat ia mengangkat diri dari kursi, menatap Seijuurou dengan senyum yang hanya mengandung sekeping sesal pertamanan dari seluruh sesal menyesakkan dalam dirinya, “—karena tadi aku membantu temanku, jadi tugasku—“

“—akan menunggu.” Seijuurou menyelesaikan dialognya tidak seperti yang tertera di benak Kouki.

“Dan aku bisa dipiting mati dosenku. Oke, itu berlebihan.” Kouki tertawa, kontras dari kekeh-kikik mereka yang sedang saling berpegangan tangan bahkan bergandengan lengan di meja-meja lain sekitar mereka. Pilu.

Seijuurou mengerlingnya. “Tugasmu bukan untuk besok.”

Kouki mengernyit alis. “Tahu dari mana?”

“Kebiasaanmu begitu.” Seijuurou menambat tatap pada Kouki seutuhnya. Menatap sebelum dikelibat seasat sesal saat berujar datar, “dan kebiasaanmu menghindari sesuatu, adalah dengan mengalihkan diri melakukan hal lain.”

 _Aku tidak menghindarimu_ , terdengar seperti balasan defensif yang bodoh. Seijuurou pasti menyadari, seminggu terakhir ini Kouki menghindarinya. Seijuurou juga telah mengerti, seminggu tanpa berinteraksi dengannya ataupun Midorima adalah waktu yang lama untuk Kouki menuntas semua tugasnya. Paling hanya tugas bulanan atau laporan mingguan ke depan.

 Memang Seijuurou selalu benar. Seijuurou hanya tidak tahu saja, bukan hanya dirinya yang Kouki hindari.

“Bukan berarti tidak ada tugas lain untuk kuselesaikan. Atau _hal lain_ untuk kulakukan.” Kouki mencoba tak menipiskan senyumnya, meski tak ada lagi yang ia inginkan selain berhenti melakukannya.

Kouki tidak bermaksud menyakiti, hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Namun ekspresi Seijuurou yang membenarkan perkataannya meski dengan sorot sepi di mata merah itu, malah mengerat-kerat  karat di hatinya.

Tidak tahan menghadapi kenyataan ia lagi-lagi mengecewakan teman, seseorang, siapa saja—terlebih ini Seijuurou, Kouki bergetar mengembus napas dan menguatkan diri.

“Sori, Sei. Nanti ya? Aku janji akan membuatmu menyesal karena memaksa mentraktirku, nanti kuminta paling mahal,” canda Kouki, berusaha geli alih-alih menikmati nyeri di hati yang mulai mati. Beranjak, lalu berbalik untuk pergi.  

 “ _Hal lain_ itu ...”

Kouki terkesiap. Pergelangan tangannya ditangkap. Refleks menoleh, tersendat napasnya mendapat Seijuurou menatap—dengan seberkas harap yang membuat Kouki pengap—dan dalam detik-detik pedih ini segalanya dirayap senyap.

“... bisa juga, di sini.” Seijuurou perlahan mengeratkan genggaman di pergelangan tangan Kouki. Menahan Kouki beranjak pergi dengan kelembutan dari tatapannya yang melelehkan.

Kouki membiarkan tangan mereka bergantung pada intimasi hampa yang sesungguhnya tiada. “Bisa juga tidak.”

 Oh, Kouki mengerti, coba saja yang saat ini di hadapannya bukan Seijuurou dengan kesabaran entah seberapa besarnya, pasti orang sudah menggedek kepala dengan frustrasi dan jengkel setengah mati. Atau mengejeknya bodoh, hatinya tahu apa yang ia inginkan—tiada lagi selain duduk kembali—tapi benaknya tak memperkenankan.

Seijuurou menghela napas. Bukannya melepaskan, malah makin mengeratkan. Kouki tidak tahu Seijuurou dapat energi darimana untuk tetap tersenyum padanya, untuk tetap baik pada teman seperti dirinya.

“Tolong temani aku di sini, Kouki.”

 _Tolong, 101! 911! 14045!_ Apa pun nomor telpon darurat yang dapat memberikan bantuan, Kouki  membutuhkannya untuk tak mati di tempat karena Seijuurou yang melelehkannya—karena ibu jarinya  mengelus punggung tangan Kouki dengan lembut.

Harusnya Seijuurou tidak melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Siapa sih Kouki baginya? Dan lagi, Kouki ingin sekali mengapresiasi vokalis di panggung berkaki rendah yang penuh penghayatan memberikan latar suara keterlaluan pas dan sinis.   _Yeah, further than love but closer than friendship?_

“Kalau nanti kamu butuh bantuan  mengerjakan tugas, aku bisa membantumu lagi mengerjakannya sampai selesai.”

Kouki mendesah, setengah tertawa lelah. “Kamu bahkan bukan di fakultas Teknik Mesin.”

“Dan kamu juga tahu aku bisa membantumu terlepas dari fakultasku. Sebelumnya juga begitu.”

“Di mana letak keadilan dunia ini sebenarnya?” Kouki mengembuskan napas dengan berat. “Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau kesal jadinya, Sei. Kenapa kamu selalu serba bisa, sih?”

“Senanglah, Kouki. “ Seijuurou kembali menjadi dirinya yang kurang ajar dengan selalu tahu, bahwa inilah kesempatannya untuk menggiring Kouki kembali ke tempat duduk di hadapannya. “Kamu bisa mengandalkanku.”

Kouki berdecak, bersikeras menampakkan kekesalan. “Kalau kamu begitu bisa diandalkan, kenapa minta tolong kutemani?” 

“Kouki, jangan mendadak kurang pintar begitu,” sergah Seijuurou kalem, ”kamu mengerti dua hal itu inkorelasi. Mau coba Omelette Rice? Tadi kucek, khusus malam ini jadi Cheese Omelette Rice—ada tambahan melted mozarella. Kamu pasti suka.”

“Aish ... caramu mengalihkan.” Kouki tanpa sadar memajukan bibir bawahnya. Serahkan pada Seijuurou untuk mengalahkan upaya ingin mundur seseorang bahkan tanpa perlu berjuang. “Kamu yang minta Midorima supaya aku ke sini, ‘kan?”

“Oke. Ayo pesan itu untukmu.” Seijuurou beranjak bangun. Kilat nakal yang _playful_ dan tak terduga di mata merah itu, sumpah sangat mengguncang rongga dada dan iman Kouki ketika Seijuurou mencubit pipinya. “Jangan coba kemana-mana. Aku tidak lama.”  

“ _Extra mozarella_ , juga tambah _topping chicken_ untuk _omuraisu_ -ku. _Cola float. Chocolate sundae special._ ” Kouki melipat kedua lengan depan dada dan menyandarkan diri ke kursi. Dagunya tertekuk selagi ia berpura-pura cemberut. “Bukan salahku, kamu yang begitu ingin bangkrut.” 

“ _Cola float,_ es krim _vanilla topping_ -nya, ya.”

“Kenapa tidak coklat?”

Seijuurou tersenyum murah hati. “Karena mauku begitu.”

Kouki mendesah. “Kamu serius tidak mentraktirku, sih.”

“Serius ya kamu ingin membuatku bangkrut.” Kerlingan Seijuurou menyebalkan—menyenangkan—dan penuh godaan saat ujung sepatunya menendang ringan kaki Kouki di bawah meja. 

“Aku tidak pernah seserius ini dalam hidupku.” Kouki bermaksud balas menendang kaki Seijuurou, tapi yang bersangkutan dengan gemilang melenggang—plus senyum mengesalkan yang menawan.

Kouki tak sadar telah menggigit pipi bagian dalam untuk tak tersenyum. Susah melakukannya manakala ia menyadari lirikan Seijuurou merupakan peringatan dan pengawasan, agar ia tak enyah dari tempat dan meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian.

Seijuurou kembali lagi. Menyajikan segelas cola dibubuhi es krim vanilla. Sebatang sedotan dan dua buah sendok kecil dari minuman yang disajikan reguler di setiap kafe. Kouki memasukkan sedotan ke gelas cola-nya dan mencicip, membiarkan saja ketika Seijuurou menyuap es krim vanilla tanpa permisi.

 Kouki nyaris tersedak. Beberapa lama mengulum sedotan tanpa menyesap cola, ia baru sadar entah berapa lama ia bertatapan dengan Seijuurou. Tepatnya, Seijuurou memandangnya dengan seksama. Penuh perhatian yang blur karena tak lagi benar-benar fokus.

Akhirnya, Kouki menyerah. Toh, tak salah memedulikan teman sendiri. “Kamu kenapa, Sei?”

Bukannya menjawab, Seijuurou sekali lagi malah menatapnya. Senyumnya tenang, tidak seperti ketenangan yang seolah mudah patah di sorot pandang Seijuurou padanya. “Kenapa kamu bisa tahu sesuatu terjadi padaku?”

Kouki menghela napas sambil mengaduk asal cola dan es krim yang meleleh, berlebur lembut mengembuni gelas. “Semua juga pasti bisa tahu, kamu kelihatan tidak kayak biasa saja.”

Seijuurou memincingkan mata. “Midorima saja tidak.”

Kouki tertawa setengah hati. Mengingat yang barusan, kemudian berujar, “Itu karena tadi ada Takao.”

“Dia selalu begitu kalau ada Takao-kun.” Seijuurou melabuhkan perhatian ke tangan mereka. Telunjuknya bergerak, menyundul ujung jari-jari Kouki. “Kamu juga tidak seperti biasanya.”

Kouki tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk menatap Seijuurou. “Sebenarnya ada banyak hal terjadi, semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Jadi aku ...”

“... merasa sedikit tersesat.”

“Uh, ya. Sebenarnya sih sudah bukan masalah, tapi aku merasa—“

_“—kind of conflicted.”_

“Begitulah kira-kira.”

Kouki memilih menanggapi jari-jemari mereka yang menari hati-hati di muka meja. Saling menyentil. Kewarasan absen saat jari-jemari bertaut, mengait, terlepas, menyundut ala situasi di film bertemakan angkasa. Seperti ketika alien mencumbukan telunjuk ke manusia untuk mentransimisi pemahaman mereka, begitulah yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Mereka tidak butuh tanya, ada apa. Mereka juga tidak butuh cerita, begini saja mereka sudah lega. Perempuan dapat tahan berteman karena kejujuran. Lelaki tidak butuh kejujuran hanya untuk bertahan berteman, karena mereka butuh kepercayaan dalam berteman yang melampaui kejujuran.

Sesi kecil di mana kata tak ada pun dilenyapkan dengan kehadiran makan malam. Tak tega  Seijuurou memakai sendok es krim untuk mencukil sesuap _omelette rice,_ Kouki menyuapinya sesekali. Toh makan malam ini, jelas Seijuurou lebih berhak menyantapnya.

 _Chocolate sundae_ diantarkan ketika satu piring makan malam diangkat, meja mereka dibersihkan pelayan—yang sebenarnya pegawai paruh waktu dari mahasiswa Todai juga.

Romantis makan satu _sundae_ berdua seperti pasangan pacaran di dalam kafe? Tidak juga, malah biasanya mereka makan bertiga—keduanya berhasil mengikis harga diri Midorima dan tak ada yang keberatan berbagi antar-teman. Banyak pula begitu. Walau alasannya klise, lebih murah untuk mereka yang patungan uang, atau lebih asik berbagi bersama.

Harusnya sih begitu. Tapi Kouki khilaf, dia sukar untuk tak merasa momen semacam ini berkesan mesra. Tolong, salahkan saja Seijuurou. Salahkan Seijuurou yang _mood_ untuk menggodanya kambuh dengan menyundulkan sendok berujung es krim ke hidung Kouki sekarang.

 “Tadi siang aku ke kamar asramamu. Kamu ke mana, Kouki?”

Menghindarimu. Kouki memakai ibu jari mengusap hidung yang diluberi sepuing es krim. Mendadak manisnya es krim dan momen ini kandas seketika. “Ke perpus.”

“Riset untuk tugas?”

“Sei—! Kamu, nih!” Kouki menahan tangan Seijuurou yang mendadak hiperaktif untuk menodai wajahnya dengan es krim. Meski tidak ingin, meski tidak suka kenyataan bahwa dirinya  masih saja tidak bisa mengelak untuk tersenyum saat melihat Seijuurou tertawa kecil. “Umm. Tugas Kuroko.”

Cahaya di mata Seijuurou memudar. Seiring tawanya, juga bahana lagu dari tim musika.

Sendok diturunkan ke tatakan kecil. Kouki mengernyitkan alis karena tak mengerti gestur Seijuurou yang kehilangan antusiasmenya. “Dia ke sini?”

“Iya.” Merasakan kesesakan dari wajah datar teman di hadapannya, Kouki berguma, “Maaf, aku seharusnya memberitahumu.”

“Tidak perlu minta maaf. Tidak ada kewajiban untukmu memberitahuku, Kuroko datang ke sini atau tidak.”

 Nada Seijuurou yang semula baik-baik saja, terjun pada tangga nada hampa yang membingungkan Kouki. Dengan semua sikap Kuroko barusan, tidak semestinya Seijuurou datar saja mengetahui kedatangannya.

“Kenapa tidak?”

“Kenapa kamu pikir harus?”

Bibir Kouki tipis ternganga. Menatap Seijuurou lekat-lekat. Dan riuh-rendah sekeliling mereka seolah berpindah menggemuruh dirinya dengan pemahaman yang tiba begitu saja.

Detak-detak membuat sesak ini menggemertak rongga dada Kouki. “Kamu jadi menyatakan perasaan pada Kuroko, ‘kan?”

Seijuurou menghirup napas, berat mengangguk. “Aku melakukannya.”

“Se- ... bentar.” Kouki memijit pangkal hidungnya yang berkeriut sakit. Sesak mengingat-ingat. “Kok, tidak masuk akal. Tadi Kuroko bilang ... Kuroko bilang ...”

 

 

_“Aku ... menyukai seseorang.”_

_“Aku tidak tahu apa orang itu suka padaku juga atau tidak.”_

_“Yang ingin kutanyakan, bagaimana caraku menyampaikan perasaanku padanya, Furihata-kun?”_

 

... seseorang yang Kuroko maksud, _bukan_ Seijuurou?

 

“Apa yang Kuroko katakan padamu, Kouki?”

Seijuurou memandangnya seperti papan shogi dengan bidak berserakan di atasnya. Menyesakkan untuk disaksikan, karena seharusnya bidak-bidak shogi terletak di bidang kotak yang semestinya.

 _Rahasia._ Itulah yang Kuroko minta.

Siapa?

Siapa kalau bukan Seijuurou— _astaga_.

Maji burger beberapa hari lalu.

Kuroko bilang dirinya _menunggu_.

Kuroko _selalu_ menunggu, seseorang yang juga selalu Kouki tahu.

Kouki menutup separuh wajah ke bawah dengan punggung lengan.

“Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kouki.”

Suara Seijuurou tenang, begitu tegar, kendati terimaji momiji kering yang diinjak lantas meretak. Tetesan rapuh embun di gelas _sundae_ yang es krimnya telah meleleh sia-sia. Musik dengan suara vokalis di killing part lagu yang menjeritkan perihnya sunyi dari patah hati. Musim panas yang meradang, melupakan bahwa suatu hari nanti toh nyawanya akan diregang.

“Maaf, Sei,” bisik Kouki, “kalau saja aku tidak memaksamu menyatakan perasaan—“

“—aku yang bilang, penolakan juga ada. Itulah yang kudapatkan.” Seijuurou memejam mata sepintas, menghirup wewangi manis dan gurih berpendar di kafe tak menetralisir perih dalam diri. Begitu membuka mata, senyum tegarnya malah memerah yang tergugah di mata Kouki. “Bukan salahmu, sungguh.”

Kouki tertunduk. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghapuskan ledakan perasaannya saat ini, merasa diri begitu buruk. Seminggu berlalu, dan selama hari-hari ketika Seijuurou didera lara, ia malah menghindari Seijuurou. Mementingkan perasaannya sendiri, berkeyakinan ini demi Seijuurou, walau tak ada lagi yang dilakukannya selain membuat temannya makin tersepi.

“Karena inilah,” Seijuurou berat melirih, beranjak untuk menghapus lelehan di pipi Kouki dengan punggung telunjuk, “seminggu ini, aku tidak juga menemukan cara untuk kasih tahu kamu.”

Kouki menyeka airmata di dagu dengan bahu. Serak berujar, “Maafkan aku.”

Lagi, Seijuurou selalu benar. Untuk apa menyatakan jika memang perasaan takkan terbalaskan? Kalau saja Kouki tak memaksa. Kalau saja perasaan Seijuurou dibiarkan tak terkatakan. Kalau saja Kouki tidak malah menghindarinya.

Dan memang kalau saja semua itu terjadi, akan menyembuhkan atau mengurangi sakit hati Seijuurou?

Tidak, tidak sama sekali.

“Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Kalau saja aku lebih menerapkan saran yang kudengar darimu, untuk mendekati Kuroko dengan _chatting_ atau mengajaknya jalan lebih sering. Mungkin, tidak akan begini.”

“Karena itu, beberapa hari lalu saat kamu meneleponku, kamu minta maaf, Sei.”

Tidak juga mengempiskan gelembung-gelembung yang berakhir meledak, mengerak sesak, dan tak menyurutkan gejolak bersalah ini yang sinis berlonjak-lonjak di hati Kouki.

“Kuroko ... tidak bilang padamu?” 

 _Dia malah bilang dia suka seseorang dan ingin menyatakan perasaan, yang kuyakin itu dirimu._ Kouki lambat menggeleng, merintih perih maaf yang disanggah oleh Seijurou.

 “Apa Kuroko mengatakan alasannya, Sei?” tanya Kouki pelan. Dia yang harusnya bertanya, yang harusnya menghibur Seijuurou. Bukan malah sebaliknya. Makanya ia mengangkat tangan, menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan kiri Seijuurou yang tergeletak bisu di meja.

Seijuurou mengangguk. Tertawa perlahan.

Mata Kouki melebar. _Merinding_. Ekspresi Seijuurou serasi dengan lagu melankolis yang kini disenandungkan vokalis tim musika, untuk mereka-mereka yang rasanya tak bersambut dengan asa. 

Kouki tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang ada dalam posisi Seijuurou. Kouki tahu, Kuroko terlalu baik hati untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang melukai hati, meski kadang sebaik apa pun penolakan tetap saja ada kepahitan yang tak terelakkan.

“Ya.”

Kouki menanti.

Seijuurou menatap Kouki. Hanya Kouki. Dengan penyesalan yang tak tertara hingganya, berderak dalam serak suaranya.

“Kuroko bilang, _bukan_ kepadanya aku jatuh cinta.”

Mata merah memaku Kouki, dengan darah dan luka yang tak kasat mata, tapi nyata di hatinya.

Membeku Kouki, tapi tak cukup untuk mematikan debaran yang dalam satu situasi mustahil jungkir balik jadi berdetak-detak. Berderap gila.

“ _Kamu_ , katanya.”

Sebulir airmata jatuh, tak melandai di pipi, tidak juga mencumbu dagu. Terangkut angin malam dan rumangsa rasa yang kandas. Terjun bebas ke pangkuan Kouki yang megap tak bisa bernapas.

Seijuurou tertawa. Seolah sekali lagi jiwanya terbelah dua. “Kamu, _Kouki_.”

_Jangan tertawa sesedih itu, Sei._

_“_ Katanya,” Seijuurou menjatuhkan kening ke tangkupan tangan, tawa laranya toh tak teredam marak malam, _“aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kouki.”_

Kouki turut tertawa, tercekat. Mereka boleh gila berdua. Mereka bisa berduka bersama. Mereka terluka mengunyah lara. Siapa suka cinta yang lama ada di hati ini bisa dimanipulasi begitu saja, hanya karena ada yang tak bisa menerima.   

_Kalau aku adalah kau, bagaimana rasanya?_

Kouki dengan seluruh ketulusan yang menyesakkan, yang ingin ia muntahkan tapi masih saja tertahan, menyaput yang memblurkan tatapannya akan Seijuurou dengan punggung lengan. Talu-talu tawa pilu mereka terekam dalam bait-bait pilu waktu yang sekarang membeku.

Menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dengan tersenyum, Kouki berkata,

 

 

“Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kuroko benar, Sei?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aing nyieun naon ieu teh. *begelungkoala  
> guests yang memberi kudos, author-san dan anon-san yang memberi comments, you guys are fantastyc (((secret keepers too))) and thank you very much. :')))


	6. Chapter 6

 

Guratan tipis mengerutkan kulit mulus di dahi Midorima.

“Heuh.”

“Hm.”

Alis Midorima berkedut. Situasi semakin aneh saja untuknya.

“Berhenti, Sei!”

“Hmph.”

Akhirnya, karena mata di balik lensa bening menyipit ketika mendapati Seijuurou menahan tawa sementara Kouki mendesis kesal karena diganggu terus menerus, Midorima mendengus sebal.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan, sih?”

“Itu juga tepatnya yang ingin kutahu.” Kouki menampar balik punggung lengan dari tangan Seijuurou yang sepertinya kelebihan energi, atau tidak bisa diam, atau pemiliknya gemas saja ingin menuai reaksi Kouki sehingga menjawilinya dari tadi.

Hari yang aneh.

Mereka duduk bertiga saja—padahal sudah dari dulu sering bersama—tetap saja orang-orang mengalienisasi kebersamaan ketiganya.

Lebih aneh daripada trio aneh seseantero Todai, apalagi kalau bukan memerhatikan—ehem—Seijuurou yang baru dapat mandat jadi ketua _Todai gakusai_ yang biasanya selalu tampak keren dan kharismatik, berubah jadi pemuda seusianya. Kalau menurut kacamata pandang dosen atau orang dewasa yang melihat, seperti pemuda yang menunjukkan rasa sukanya dengan menggoda gebetannya.

Di mata Midorima, sih, Seijuurou mendadak sinting. Lebih-lebih daripada saat jiwa psiko yang satu lagi muncul. Sudah selama seminggu terakhir. Objek kesintingan Seijuurou, oh, Midorima mengucap syukur karena _lucky item_ berfungsi sebagai jimat keberuntungan pasti telah melindunginya, ialah Kouki.

Midorima menggumam praduga tanpa logika, “Sindrom musim gugur?”

Seijuurou menanam tawa dalam kepalan tangan yang sopan ditangkupkan ke depan mulut. “Perasaanku berguguran seperti dedaunan di taman itu.”

Midorima butuh segala daya upaya untuk _tidak_ membelalak. Midorima terlalu tampan untuk melakukan hal itu, oke.

Kouki mengerang. “Aish, tidak lagi.”

“Siapa dia?” tuntut Midorima, menudingkan pensil saktinya malah sejurus lurus hidung Kouki yang kembang-kempis dan jadi sasaran tangan Seijuurou untuk dicubit.

Kouki menggembung pipi, menyambar tangan Seijuurou di hidungnya untuk dipelintir. “ _Doppelganger_ , kloning, _kagebunshin_ , bayangan, replika, imitasi—apa pun itu yang masokis nekat meniru  Akashi Seijuurou.”

Midorim menatap risih pada Seijuurou yang mendadak agak tidak waras. “Dia kenapa?”

“Kau yang dokter, Midorima. Harusnya kau yang mendiagnosa,” keluh Kouki.

“Calon dokter,” koreksi Seijuurou dengan senyum tipis. “Mungkin _S.A.D_.”

Mendengar _spelling_ bahasa Inggris tiga huruf itu memoleskan senyum simpatik di wajah Kouki. Ditepuknya bahu Seijuurou. Mendesis karena dirinya malah balik digelitik Seijuurou yang bermaksud dihibur olehnya.

“Mana mungkin kamu kena _Seasonal Affective Disorder_ kalau sebelumnya kamu tidak pernah, Sei—urgh! Aha-ahahaha—hentikan, _Tofu-juurou_!”

Seijuurou memincing mata. Menyembunyikan senyum dengan menggerakkan jari lebih aktif menggelitik pinggang pemuda yang menggelinjang tertawa.

 _“Tofu-juurou!”_ Sudah terbiasa ia tidak akan bisa menembus pertahanan Seijuurou untuk menggelitik pinggangnya, maka Kouki hanya meninju main-main perut solid temannya.

Seijuurou menyeringai tipis. _“Omuki.”_

_“Tofu-juurou.”_

Seijuurou menarik pipi Kouki dengan gemas sehingga yang bersangkutan menampik tangannya. “Hentikan panggilan itu.”

Kouki mengedik bahu. “Aku akan berhenti, kalau kamu juga berhenti.”

Kouki menelengkan kepala sesaat.  Agak tidak mengerti mengapa cara Seijuurou memandangnya berubah. Sedikit lebih sedih, tapi terhapus oleh senyuman kesadisan. “Kamu dulu berhenti, baru aku melakukan.”

Midorima menghela napas dengan gaya pongah yang ia tahu tak menyinggung kedua temannya. “Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan.”

Sayang Midorima tak dirancang Tuhan untuk menertawakan orang dengan cara non-elegan. Jika iya, pasti ia telah terpingkal mendengar nama panggilan Kouki untuk Seijuurou saat sedang merasa kesal.

Nama panggilan itu berkancah di awal tahun kedua mereka kuliah. Waktu itu, ada acara perayaan tahunan seangkatan. Menu utamanya, bhineka onigiri.

Seijuurou yang mendaftarkan rumput laut sebagai makanan terakhir yang akan dimakannya hanya kalau dia harus berjuang hidup di dunia ini, menyisihkan nori. Kouki yang merasa sayang, memutuskan menyantap semua onigiri itu. Berakhir dengan Seijuurou mengupasi semua nasi kepal  dari onigiri yang mereka dapatkan, dan berlembar-lembar nori ditumpahkannya ke piring Kouki.

Saking kesalnya Kouki, lahirlah nama panggilan itu. _Tofu-juurou._ Awalnya Kouki sempat tergelagap dan nyaris minta maaf, tapi batal karena Seijuurou malah membalasnya: _Omuki._ Dasar pecinta Tofu dan _Omuraisu._ Beginilah mereka jadinya di hari ini.  

Untung saja, tak satu pun dari keduanya melabeli nama ejekan sebodoh dua nama itu padanya. Rasanya ada satu tempat yang tak muat, seperti hal ini, untuk Midorima masuki. Ini antara mereka berdua saja. Terserah, Midorima tak masalah.

Midorima terlalu pintar untuk semua kebodohan ini, _oke_.

 “Ada apa dengan musim gugur sampai kau merasa kau terkena _S.A.D_ , Akashi?” Midorima menyita perhatian yang semula hampir tak ada bagian untuknya, dan toh Midorima acuh tak acuh menanyakannya.

Kouki mengatup bibir. Sorotnya mencemaskan Seijuurou, Midorima seketika tahu itu.

“Aku sempat mengalami _Summer Depression._ ” Seijuurou memangku dagu ke telapak tangan.

Midorima menahan kedutan panas di pelipisnya. “Sekarang sudah lewat musim panas.”

“Karena itulah, aku _sudah tidak_ apa-apa.”

“Kau baik-baik saja selama musim panas kemarin.”

“Di akhir musim panas, aku tidak sebaik itu.”

Midorima serasa dibuat menghadapi Seijuurou dalam pertandingan yang tak pernah ia menangkan. Pembicaraan mereka sebanding dengan percaturan dan langkah di shogi. Perlu mencicipi langkah, satu-dua bidak kalah, barulah mengerti yang sebenarnya terjadi beserta mencanangkan kemenangan dalam jitunya strategi.

“Ini berhubungan dengan premis _“perasaan berguguran seperti dedaunan di taman”_.” Midorima bukan tipe orang yang mundur dari tantangan.

Seijuurou mengangguk. Senyumnya sadis sekali, di mata Midorima, karena Seijuurou seolah tengah bercatur dalam dirinya sendiri dengan persentase kemungkinan mampu-tidaknya Midorima menebak apa yang terjadi padanya. _Hah, benarkah?_

Midorima mendengus. Mengembalikan kacamata ke dekat matanya. “Jangan lampiaskan patah hatimu pada Furihata.”

Kouki memandang Midorima dengan takjub. “Kau berevolusi!”

“Apa maksudmu, _nanodayo_?” Midorima mendelik.

“Kau lebih manusiawi,” puji Kouki tulus.

Tetiba saja, terbayang gelak yang bergelegak di wajah Takao. Kise juga, karena Kise yang memulai semua pernyataan bahwa Midorima gagal peka lebih daripada monyet. Mendadak pula terbayang Charles Darwin dan teori manusia berasal dari kera, monyet, simpanse, apa pun sebangsanya.

Tidak apa-apa. Seijuurou mendadak kelihatan lebih manusiawi daripada teori sinting paling tidak sainstifik Charles Darwin yang lain, beruang madu dulu berevolusi jadi paus biru.

Demi wajah Kouki dan senyum haru yang berseri-seri, Midorima batal memaki semua yang terjadi. Terlebih dia jadi terpikir, Seijuurou patah hati dari siapa. Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan _dia_. Tapi—

“Kau lebih terlihat seperti orang jatuh cinta, Akashi,” komentar Midorima, meminimalis sinis dalam kata-katanya karena bibirnya mengukir senyum segaris.

Seijuurou meletak perhatian dengan kehati-hatian pada Kouki yang berlatarkan taman di fase embrio musim gugur. _Estetik_. Senyumnya toh, seperti peralihan suhu yang menurun secara berkala.

“Begitulah kata Kuroko.”

Kouki punya pipi seperti _momiji_ kali ini, tangkap sepasang mata serupa merahnya. 

 

<> 

 

_“Kalau begitu biar aku cari tahu, kalau memang benar begitu.”_

Adalah jawaban Seijuurou, atas tanya Kouki beberapa waktu lalu. Pernyataan tersebut, berikutnya diiringi dengan serangkaian aksi yang meraungkan itikad _oh-ini-sangat-bukan-sahabat_ setelah momentum patah hati itu.

 (Kouki menyalahkan) pasti efek cahaya di kafe menjadi sebab matanya berkaca, Seijuurou lamat-lamat bertanya, _“Apa kamu ... keberatan? ”_

_“Kenapa kamu mau cari tahu, Sei? Ah, kamu percaya kata Kuro—“_

_“Karena kamu.”_

_“Ha- ... hah?”_

_“Karena kamu, bertanya seperti itu.”_

Di momen itu, Kouki tahu bahwa Seijuurou baru pertama kali mencoba menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Juga, Seijuurou memandangnya dengan sesal—dengan maaf tak terucapkan—karena mungkin, mungkin ia telah merasakan perasaan Kouki untuknya.

Bohong kalau Kouki berkeras kepala bahwa semua ini platonik, Seijuurou cuma sesak tak karuan karena ketindihan nasib patah hati, dan Kouki tidak menginginkan apa pun. 

Seolah pinta Seijuurou lahir menjadi tetes-tetes air kehidupan, membasah bunga yang akhirnya merekah. Sekuntum perasaan yang berkesempatan untuk mekar dengan indah.  

Kouki tidak ingin meyakini, tapi apalagi bisa dikata bahwa bila memang ada yang namanya keajaiban, mungkin inilah sejentik magisnya. Seolah Upik Abu akhirnya melanggar tabu dengan mencumbu labu, kemudian akan mendapatkan pelukan pangeran.

Seijuurou bahkan menambahkan, kalaupun Kouki tidak mau, dia takkan memaksa. Bagaimanapun, memori Kouki dan momen taksir-suka-cinta-tertarik yang Seijuurou ketahui tentangnya, adalah kekaguman pada cantik coretseksicoret Momoi Satsuki maupun imutnya Aida Riko.

_“Kalau kamu tidak mau atau karena ada Ka- ... aku juga tidak akan memaksa kalau kamunya keberatan.”_

Sayang Kouki melewatkan melihat nama Kasuga batal disebutkan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou selalu jadi pihak di mana ia selalu tahu, tanpa perlu mencari tahu. Atau kalaupun saat ini _ada (_ berkenaan dengan perasaan Seijuurou) sesuatu, maka kali itulah Seijuurou yang luput untuk tahu.

_“Tidak sekeberatan yang kamu pikirkan.”_

Kouki bertanya yang jauh dari kebijakan rasionya, yang sayangnya tak sanggup tersuara olehnya, mungkinkah Seijuurou mengerti rasa (hatinya) yang tak terkata.

Mengingat memori hari itu dan hari-hari berikutnya, selalu saja ada hari-hari kala Seijuurou  menjemput Kouki seusai kelas kuliah, sesekali makan siang bersama Kouki Midorima, menyambangi kamar asrama Kouki, mengerjakan tugas kuliah di kamar asrama salah satu dari ketiganya, dan tertidur sebelahan dengan bangunnya pegal-linu karena bukan berbaring di ranjang.

Midorima tak pernah tanya, ada apa dengan mereka. Midorima tak pernah bicara, mengapa tak mengikutsertakannya. Midorima tak pernah meminta, untuk mengajaknya bersama mereka berdua. Midorima, di balik eksterior tsundere dan dingin kutub tak tertolong, terlihat lega.

Seakan dunia begitu luas Seijuurou mengisut dalam kerucut dengan corong mungil yang pangkalnya senantiasa menyoroti Kouki. Seolah Seijuurou memberikan seutas ujung tali, untuk Kouki menarik sesuatu yang ia ulurkan. Kouki menarik tali itu, karena memang inilah yang ia inginkan.

Mungkin pula Seijuurou tidak pernah tahu, atau sedang dalam proses untuk tahu, bagaimana dunia Kouki yang semula seluas persegi, berikut menjadi silindris yang statis dari ujung ke ujung pada Seijuurou.

Setidaknya, itulah yang Kouki pikirkan, tatkala di suatu hari saat mapple pertama mati dan warnanya menapaki bumi, ia memasuki kamar asrama tak terkunci Seijuurou, dalam rangka diserbu kepanikan dari Koutenbu—klub sastra—yang akan menyelenggarakan festival apresiasi literasi Jepang skala internasional.

Berhubung yang bersangkutan ditunggu untuk pertemuan membahas nasib event di Auditorium Yasuda.  Target pertama rekrutment tim panitia adalah MABA polos dan mudah diperbudak, yang kebanyakan berkeliaran di kampus Komaba.

Dengan skala acara sebesar ini, mereka tidak bisa sendiri. Koutenbu butuh seseorang yang punya akses untuk menembuskan proposal ke presiden dan tujuh direktur kampus, dan dipercaya untuk mengawasi pengeluaran anggaran. Mereka butuh seseorang yang bisa mengoordinasikan  grup mereka dengan sumber daya manusia untuk menyiapkan festival ini.

Mungkin karena Seijuurou sudah dari tahun pertama langganan jadi ketua panitia festival, makanya kalau ada apa-apa dia dimintai tolong. Begitu pula presiden dan tujuh direktur Todai yang maha ditakuti. Ah, mereka, dasar asas manfaat sekali, mentang-mentang Seijuurou lebih seringkali menyanggupi daripada menolak.

Atau salah Seijuurou juga, mungkin. Karena tak sering menolak. Namun Kouki tahu, alasan Seijuurou tak pernah menolak adalah harga diri. Midorima pernah mengatakan, Seijuurou pun pernah bilang padanya dengan santai, jika level kampus saja ia tidak bisa menghadapi, bagaimana nanti dunia kerja yang gila.

Kenangan itu menyapukan senyum di wajah Kouki. _Ah, Sei,_ bahkan target dunia kerjanya saja juga jadi penguasa. Beda jauh sekali darinya.

Kouki mendapati secangkir teh, buku pelajaran terbuka, dan Seijuurou tengah tertidur dengan pipi menciumi simbol daun ginkgo—simbol universitas mereka,  mendapati serakan catatan penuh coretan yang tengah digarap Seijuurou.

  * _Menyebarkan undangan ke mahasiswa-mahasiswi internasional untuk datang ke acara NHK Symphony Orchestra. Tanggal 16 dan 22 September._
  * _General Guidance for Global Praxis courses: Junior Division Thematic courses_ _“Global Praxis_ _” & Senior Division "Global Praxis (Advanced). 25 September. _
  * _Guidance session for the "Global Praxis: Forging an Advanced Level of English in Australia". 27 September._
  * _Thematic course "RoboCon: Basic robotics amid a multicultural academic environment in Malaysia". 28 September (_ beritahu Kouki).
  * Target: _五月祭 (gogatsusai) tahun depan, tahun terakhir._



Kouki mengerling. Masih saja Seijuurou ingat Kouki tidak begitu akur dengan materi-materi robotik. Napasnya terembus letih, dia melihat sebagian kecil jadwal dari acara yang Seijuurou urus saja sudah letih. 

“Sei?” 

Menyentuh bahu Seijuurou dan menepuknya pelan, Seijuurou tetap tak terbangun.

Kouki tidak akan pernah bisa melihat bagaimana lembut ekspresinya memaut Seijuurou yang terlelap. Harusnya ia tidak tersenyum mengetahui Seijuurou sampai jatuh tertidur. Siapa suruh bermasokis menjadi kapten tim basket, bintang mahasiswa, pula masih berambisi jadi penguasa sekampus.

Meski kini Seijuurou terlihat sangat manusiawi, terbujuk kantuk untuk diantuk mimpi.

Kouki mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengirimkan chat _Line_. Emotikon anjing dengan ekor terkibas, mengetikkan bahwa Koutenbu bergerak tanpa _kepala_. Seijuurou sibuk menyiapkan _rundown_ acara mulai dari persiapan sampai eksekusi untuk membantu klub sastra.

Balasan pesan datang. Ketua timses bilang anggota mereka menggerutu tapi mereka akan bergerak sekarang juga.

Kouki membiarkan perasaan bersalah layaknya gemertak reranting kering di musim ini. Bisa saja ia membangunkan Seijuurou. Toh, Seijuurou pasti akan bangun dan bergegas membantu ke tempat klub sastra berada sekarang.

Salahkan saja dirinya, yang menginginkan sedikit waktu hanya untuk Seijuurou beristirahat. Salahkan dirinya, yang menginginkan Seijuurou untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebentar saja, dalam diam menemaninya; dalam sunyi, menata lagi barang-barang berantakan di meja Seijuurou agar kembali rapi; dalam senyap, menghayati hati Seijuurou yang hingga kini tidak ia miliki.

Pula dalam kesesakan tak tertahankan, Kouki mendapati sebingkai foto Generasi Keajaiban di tangan Seijuurou. Jari Seijuurou tertambat di situ, dan tak memantul warna langit yang hanya bisa dibelai—digapai—lewat secarik foto.

Dalam pengertian yang memanjakan retakan di hati sendiri, Kouki mengerti. Jari—apalagi hati—Seijuurou takkan bisa menggenggam bayangan.

Karena memang begitulah bayangan, selalu menjadi bayang-bayang meski takkan pernah bisa terpegang.

Pasti _sakit_.

_Sakit sekali._

Sakitnya mencinta telah begitu lama, hanya untuk ditolak dan hancur sekejap mata dalam satu waktu singkat saja.

_“Kata **nya** , aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kouki.” _

Mungkin karena inilah Seijuurou bekerja lebih keras dari biasa. Lebih mudah mengalihkan dan mencoba untuk tak memikirkan.

Hanya karena satu media, dengan kenangan yang tersisa dari kali pertama Seijuurou merasa, Seijuurou tak rasa sakitnya karena mungkin tetap tak bisa membawa diri membenci seseorang yang selama ini telah begitu berarti.

Yang telah mengubah hidupnya, menjadi lebih menarik.

Yang telah mengembalikan kebenaran jalur hidupnya, menjadi lebih baik.

Kouki  pelan mengelusi sisi kiri dari tumpah merah rambut Seijuurou yang gugur di atas simbol daun ginkgo.

Beruntung sekali yang dicintai Seijuurou sampai sesetia ini. _Andai saja—_

Kouki menggeleng. Teringat beberapa tahun silam, kakaknya pernah berkata.

Ada masanya seseorang terpekur, menginginkan _andai saja_ yang hanya menyakiti diri karena tidak pernah terjadi, tapi seseorang itu takkan bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk tak memikirkan: _oh, andai saja_. 

“Kamu berjuang keras, Sei.” _Untuk segala hal yang aku tahu, hal yang aku tidak tahu, dan hal yang kutahu tapi kaupikir aku tidak tahu._

Kouki menatapi Seijuurou yang lelap dalam posisi tidak nyaman.

Tempo hari lalu, Kouki yang tertidur dan Seijuurou dengan baik hati membangunkannya agar pindah ke kasur saja. Hanya supaya badannya tidak sakit. Ditariknya selimut yang terlipat rapi, menyelimuti Seijuurou sebatas bahu sambil menimbang perlukah ia membangunkannya untuk pindah posisi ke tempat tidur saja.

Mata Kouki lalu terpaut pada secarik foto. Mungkin tadi jari itu mengelusi langit musim panas yang bersemayam di rambut seseorang, patah dan retak dan luka, mengharapkan bisa mengelus dan mengetahui betapa halus helaiannya tanpa perantara.  

Serapuh embun yang menggantung di ujung daun, lekukan terjalin di lini bibir Kouki. 

_Atau aku bisa mencoba, untuk benar-benar tidak tahu._

Kouki menyelinap keluar dari kamar itu.

 

<> 

 

 

“Baru pertama kali terjadi di dunia ini.”

“Apa, Himuro?”

“Sindrom kekinian paling kini.”

“Mm-hm. Sindrom apa itu?”

Himuro diam-diam tersenyum, dan mensyukuri di balik juntaian poni panjangnya yang menutupi sorot matanya, mendapati lagi-lagi teman seangkatannya tengah memandangi seorang adik tingkat yang tengah tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

_“Notice me, Kouhai.”_

Himuro tertawa seanggun jatuhnya mapple di luar sana. Miyaji dan Kasuga tersedak ramen serta udon masing-masing, yang tengah mereka santap bersama di kafetaria.

“Mana harga diri sebagai Senpai, eh?” Himuro terkekeh tanpa merasa bersalah karena melihat tatapan kedua kawan yang menahan diri untuk tidak mencolokkan sumpit ke satu matanya yang terlihat.

Miyaji mendengus,  menepatkan _timing_ dengan saat Himuro menyeruput kuah sup misonya saat membalas, “Kayak kau tidak saja.”

Mangkuk itu tertahan di bibir Himuro. Sebelum diturunkan dengan penuh harga diri dan senyum gulali yang meracuni.

“Ini kutukan.” Kasuga berdecak. Menjauhkan niatan (dan tatapan) dari keinginan tetap memandangi adik tingkat yang tengah terpingkal-pingkal karena ada teman setingkatnya memarodi gaya mengajar dosen _killer_ mereka.

Miyaji setengah menggerutu, bergumam menyetujui.

Kasuga menghela napas. “Sudahlah. Toh, kita bakal lulus ini.”

“Kau menyerah?” tanya Himuro, yang belakangan akhirnya tahu mengapa adik tingkat tertentu selalu panik kalau mesti berhadapan dengan Kasuga.

“Kau cuma tidak tahu usahaku, Himuro.” Kasuga tertawa, desah lelahnya ditemui uap yang meruap ke wajahnya. Menghangatkan, tapi tak sampai ke hatinya. Berdecih dengan letih, “Aneh, tiba-tiba kapten tim basket kita jadi lengket lagi dengannya.“

Himuro mengerjapkan mata. “Masa? Kelihatannya biasa saja.”

“Iya.” Kasuga memincingkan mata, sedikit puas menyadari absensi kepala merah menyakiti mata yang menodai pandangnya dari kepala coklat. “Mereka selengket sumpit kayu dan _shoyu_.”

“Aku tidak tahu harus tertawa atau simpati pada mereka jadinya,” kekeh Himuro.

“Bukannya dia lebih lengket dengan kepala cemara dan benda keberuntungan hidup-matinya?” sahut Miyaji.

“Oke, nama lain kalian untuk mereka benar-benar ... kreatif.” Himuro mengeluarkan tawa yang agak dipaksakan, tidak seperti tepukan lembutnya di punggung kedua temannya. “Omong-omong, kau sudah memberitahukan kebaikanmu pada temannya Taiga?”

“Kejahatanku, maksudmu?” Bukannya turun, nafsu mendadak membludak hingga Kasuga kalap melahap ramen-nya.

Himuro ber- _aha_ yang sangat Barat sebelum berkata, “Jadi kau belum memberitahukan padanya.”

“Paling juga nanti dia tahu dari _Kapten_.”

“Sampai segitunya kau tidak ingin menyebut namanya?” tanya Miyaji prihatin.

Spontan Kasuga menjawab dengan jantan, “Ya.”

“Perlu aku saja yang memberitahunya? Dia, kan, mau tidak mau harus bersiap untuk segala tesnya,” tawar Himuro lembut.

Kasuga menggeleng. “Biarkan saja.”

Kasuga terperangah sesaat, mendapat _naruto_ secara cuma-cuma dari Miyaji dan tempura udang dari Himuro membuat tawanya tersendat.

Kasuga menyuap keduanya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, walau pemberian itu takkan bisa menghilangkan guratan tak kasatmata di hatinya. Ada luka, digurat adik tingkat yang bahkan tak punya tampang malaikat.

“Kau tahu?”

“Hm?”

Himuro melirik penuh arti padanya. “Hari ini, dia ulang tahun.”

Oke, _naruto_ dan tempura udang ini nikmat, dan semudah itu pula rasa lezat sesaat asat. Kasuga bergeming sebentar, melanjutkan kembali makanannya seolah ramen-nya masih seenak kali pertama ia mencecapnya.

“Aku tahu dari medsos Taiga, pagi ini.”

Miyaji turut mengerlingnya. “Kurasa Akashi maupun Midorima tidak ada waktu untuk memberitahu Furihata. Cuma info saja sih, dia kan pasti sibuk menyiapkan festival.”

“Ah, untuk menyiapkan acaranya _Koutenbu_.” Himuro menerawang jauh ke luar-luar jendela dan kaca yang ada. Semesta kampus mereka memang telah meriah dibalut kuning, dibalur coklat, dan dihablur merah.

Miyaji mengangguk. “Mungkin bakal sangat ramai, seperti _gogatsusai_ tahun pertama angkatan mereka—dan tahun kedua angkatan kita di kampus ini. Midorima juga sama sibuknya tiap ada festival.”

Jeda berada di antara mereka, hingga Miyaji terbatuk kecil.

“Dan tidak juga mereka—khususnya Akashi—hari ini ada kesempatan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Furihata. Tidak juga nanti akan lebih dekat. Dia kan akan sibuk dengan persiapan bakti sosial untuk Natal, pesta natal, juga acara doa tahunan tiap tahun baruan ke kuil. Belum lagi acara klub shogi-nya.”

“Dan acara dengan tim basket,” sambung Himuro kalem, “belum lagi kalau dia ada acara dengan alumni Teikou, Rakuzan, dan pesta keluarga bangsawannya itu.”

 Kasuga jeli menatapi kedua teman seangkatannya. Siapa sangka mereka akan berteman. Siapa menduga melalui basket, ia jadi berteman dengan dua pemuda yang begitu mendukungnya. Sama dengannya, tak jatuh cinta pada wanita.

Kasuga senyap menatap sesosok yang tengah digenceti kanan-kiri oleh teman-temannya. Berteriak, entah antara marah atau malah tertawa. Disoraki. Diacak rambutnya kanan-kiri.

Menguat tekad, Kasuga menyerah untuk tak lagi pasrah. Senyumnya disambut senyuman menyemangati dua teman baik hati yang juga senasib dengannya.

“Oke.” Kasuga meletakkan sumpit ke meja, beranjak bangkit untuk menghampiri seseorang yang seharusnya ia telah hilang muka untuk sekadar bertatap dengannya. “Dia berhak tahu.”

 _“Ganba.”_ Miyaji menampar belakang punggung lengannya.

Himuro menyambut tinju kepalan tangannya dengan ringan nan penuh dukungan. _“Good luck.”_

Keduanya menyaksikan kegagahan teman mereka, menghampiri si adik tingkat yang salah tingkah karena dihampiri Kasuga. Semeja adik tingkat itu diredam riuh-rendah dan isu yang merebak ruah.

Mereka tak mencoba menguntit atau bertanya atau ingin tahu, kemana Kasuga meminta Furihata mengikutinya untuk berpisah dari kegaduhan dan spekulasi kebersamaan mereka yang sangat tak tahu malu.

 

 

<> 

 

Seijuurou sudah pasang penanda, lengkap dengan alarm di sela waktu senggangnya yang jarang ada.

Hari ini, ulang tahun Kouki. Midorima bahkan mengingatkannya, dengan _chat line_ singkat dan pernyataan bahwa ia telah kebetulan mendapatkan _lucky item_ Kouki yang diterima dengan bahagia.

Inginnya sih memonopoli Kouki semalaman. Sekalian memberitahukan berita mengejutkan yang sesungguhnya membingungkan Seijuurou. Furihata Kouki lolos di seleksi pertama penerima beasiswa ke Amerika, berdasarkan transkrip indeks prestasinya selama kuliah di Todai.

Apa dosen-dosennya sebegitu sayang padanya sampai merekomendasi Kouki?

Mungkin Kouki termasuk mahasiswa yang menonjol di kelas meski tampangnya serupa mahasiswa pada umumnya?

Atau ada kakak-kakak tingkat di dua semester akhir (satu-satunya angkatan yang tak berhak menerima beasiswa)  yang merekomendasikannya?

Apa iya prestasi Kouki semenonjol itu?

Apa pun itu, Seijuurou bersedia meluangkan waktu dan menembus badai guguran mapple. Cabikan cuaca tak terasa, selain ingin menyampaikan kabar itu. Seijuurou ingat, Kouki pernah bilang dia ingin menjadi teknisi Nozomi, bukannya pesawat—hingga merambah benua Amerika.

 Setelah bertanya pada beberapa teman seangkatan Tekmes Kouki, akhirnya Seijuurou memetik informasi. Kasuga mengajak Kouki berbicara empat mata di taman botanikal Koishikawa, dan dituruti oleh Kouki. Taman yang sepi saat cuaca menggigit-gigit kulit sampai merasuk tulang.

Bisa saja, Seijuurou pergi dan nanti menghampiri lagi Kouki. Namun, intuisinya menghendaki dirinya untuk ke sana, berdasarkan ingatan Kouki yang selalu pasang wajah lelah tiap nama Kasuga disebut, pula ketakutannya dan caranya menghindari Kasuga tiap tak sengaja mereka berpapasan.

Sesuatu pasti terjadi. Sesuatu yang tidak untuk Seijuurou tahu, seperti kini.

“Aku tidak minta kau melakukan itu, Senpai.”

Suara putus asa Kouki.

“Aku tahu.”

“Tidak. Masih banyak yang jauh lebih berhak mendapatkannya daripada aku.”

“Kau pantas mendapatkannya.”

Seijuurou merapat ke balik pillar, mengamati helai-helai kemuning dedaunan dan jingga mengguyur sepasang pemuda yang sendu berdebat.

“Aku tidak akan mampu.”

“Kau tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mencoba.”

“Mudah saja bilang begitu. Bukan Senpai yang harus melakukannya.”

“Kalau aku ada di posisimu, aku akan sangat ... sangat berterima kasih karena mendapat kesempatan sehebat ini.”

“Aku tahu, tapi ...”

“Coba saja dulu, ya?”

“...”

_“Furi.”_

Di belakang pillar beton, sepasang mata merah memincing. _Apa tadi katanya?_

“... oke, kucoba saja dulu. Terima kasih.” Kouki mengangguk pasrah. Senyumnya agak letih, tapi tidak kehilangan sedikit cahaya candanya yang membuat seseorang di hadapannya makin jatuh cinta. “Tapi, maaf kalau aku gagal, ya. Salah Senpai sih, main mendaftarkanku tanpa pesan-pesan sponsor.”

 “Ssst, jangan bilang jelek begitu.” Kasuga menghela guguran momiji dari kepala Kouki. “Berjuang dulu, jangan pikirkan kegagalan.”

Airmuka seseorang di balik pilar, mendatar melihat Kasuga mengacak rambut coklat Kouki dengan lembut.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Furi.”

Seijuurou memang tidak mendapati sakura menumpah warna di pipi Kouki, tapi ia bisa melihat Kouki yang berusaha menampikan cengiran lebar.

“Kadonya mana, Senpai?”

“Kau mau apa?”

“Seikhlasnya Senpai saja, deh.”

“Lo, kok begitu? Bilang saja kau ingin apa. Nanti kalau aku ulang tahun, kau kan bisa gantian memberikanku hadiah.”

“Wah, Senpai, nih.” Kouki menusuk main-main siku kakak tingkat di hadapannya, terkekeh menyiratkan gurauan, “belum juga memberiku kado, sudah balik minta hadiah.”

Kasuga mengembalikan tusukan dengan sikutan. “Itu namanya timbal balik, tahu.”

“Itu namanya pamrih, tahu,” cibir Kouki. 

“Tidak juga, sih.”

“Masa?”

“Yah ...” Kasuga mendongak ke atas sejenak. Menghirup napas. Menautkan tatapan pada Kouki. “... aku tidak bakal minta hadiah mahal.”

“Maafkan aku senang mendengarnya, Senpai.”

Kasuga tertawa dengan respons jenaka dan cerah Kouki. Sudah terlalu lama dunianya tidak semonokrom coklat, merah ataupun jingga. Kouki memulaskan warna hanya dari tawanya, dan yang bersangkutan tak pernah mengerti itu.

“Sebelum aku minta kado lagi, biar timbal baliknya seimbang ...” Kouki ramah menatapnya, “Senpai mau hadiah apa?”

“ _Kamu,_ ” jawaban tegas itu tak tertenggak gemersak runtuhnya dedaunan. _Tak ada lagi, selain kamu._

Badai guguran mapple tak menghalau membolanya sepasang mata merah yang menjangkau tak jauh di sana. Kasuga mendekati Kouki, meraih bahunya, memiringkan kepala untuk membubuhkan ciuman.

Kouki berpaling amat ke samping.

 “Aku ... bukan hadiah.”

Kouki mundur dua langkah. Wajahnya tertutup buraian helai rambut coklat yang serasi dengan jingga daun mati di kepalanya.

“Maaf, Senpai.”

Kasuga menengadah. Sehelai daun mencium hidungnya, sebelum mencium ujung sepatu mereka. Setengah tertawa resah, menatap lagi Kouki.

“Sampai kapan kau mau melihat seseorang yang bahkan tidak melihatmu dengan cara yang sama?” Kasuga maju selangkah dengan kedua tangan terjulur untuk meremas gemas bahu Kouki  “Seperti kau melihatnya, seperti aku melihatmu?”

Kouki bergeming.

_Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa, Furi. Tidak apa-apa perasaanmu untuknya. Asal kau denganku. Jadi kau akan mengerti, bahwa selama ini—_

“Senpai.”

Kata-kata itu terhentikan ketika Kouki akhirnya mengangkat kepala. Matanya mengingatkan Seijuurou akan rintik-rintik air menempel lembut di jendela kala hari berhujan.

“Pernahkah terpikir olehmu, kenapa kita tidak jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang cinta pada kita saja?”

Hening mendampingi gertak-gertak dingin yang bukan hanya karena cuaca.

“Berkali-kali.” Kasuga tenang dan terluka menatapnya. “Dan justru karena itulah.” _Kau bisa mencoba, bersamaku._

Mendengar kalimat itu, Kouki tertawa. Kedengaran seperti hamburan beling-beling dan gemertak-gemertak ranting patah.

“Aku sama saja seperti Senpai, sebenarnya,” aku Kouki dengan kepala tertunduk. Selembar daun meluncur dari puncak kepalanya dan berakhir ke tanah. _Sama bodohnya, melakukan hal yang sama_.

 “Jangan katakan aku pantas menerima dan bersama seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Itu alasan basi,” sergah Kasuga tajam, “karena tidak ada yang tahu mana yang lebih baik untuk seseorang, selain menurut orang itu sendiri.”

Kouki terkekeh, nadanya aneh. Pahit. Namun jika memang Kouki merasakan seperti yang Kasuga katakan, ia tak lagi mengatakan.

“Aku juga berpikir begitu. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti Senpai lakukan sekarang. Dan berpikir.”

Kasuga menerawangnya dengan seksama.

“... dan menyadari, aku malah makin tidak suka diriku sendiri.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena aku merasa jadi memanfaatkannya untuk diriku sendiri.” Kouki mengulum senyum pilu, menyerok pelan tumpukan mungil daun-daun dengan ujung sepatu. “Karena ... karena aku saja belum jatuh cinta pada diriku sendiri.”

Kasuga terbungkam.

“Kenapa begitu mudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain, lebih daripada diri sendiri?” Ganti Kouki menerawang benderang jingga. “Apa karena dianya lebih baik dari kita, atau karena kita menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik karena dia?”

Kasuga menutup mata, membukanya lagi. Menghayati Kouki. “Kalau kau? Pada _nya_ , maksudku.”

Senyum Kouki menyimpan arti-arti patah hati yang tak untuk diterjemahkan. “Mungkin keduanya.”

Kasuga mengembuskan napas panjang. Penolakan kedua tak terasa semenyakitkan pertama. Kecuali bagian ciumannya dielak Kouki.

Siapa yang bisa disalahkan ketika kau jatuh cinta pada yang tidak mencintaimu? Karena belum tentu _cupid_ benar adanya. Kalaupun memang benar _cupid_  itu ada, bagaimana kalau ternyata kita memang harus jatuh cinta begini adanya?

“Terima kasih sudah suka padaku, Senpai. Aku jadi merasa berharga.” Kouki mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan jabat hangat, dan bergurau dengan suara parau, “Jadi kepikiran, eh ... bisa juga ada yang suka padaku.”

“Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini.”  Kasuga mendecak, agak kurang sebal, tapi ia tetap menjitak pelan kepala Kouki. “Kau tidak serendah yang kau sendiri dan kebanyakan orang pikirkan.”

Kouki mematung sebentar, lalu menampar sekilas lengan kakak tingkatnya. Pura-pura merengut, “Tolong tidak bicara begitu, Senpai.”

“Kenapa? Itu, kan, benar.”

“Euh, itu membuatku ...” Kouki mengusap-usap garis bahu dan lehernya, “merinding.”

Kasuga melenguh kecil. “Kenapa tidak membuatmu berdebar, sih?”

Kouki tertawa kecil. “Karena kata-kata itu cuma bikin aku terbawa perasaan.”

Kasuga meliriknya. Sekali lirikan, ia mengerti maksud Kouki yang tidak dikatakan. Begitu pula perasaan yang dimaksud berkaitan dengan siapa. Dihembuskannya napas sekeras yang ia bisa, walau berkas  tetap membekas dan tak membuat hati lepas dari kebas.

“Kalau sekali lagi aku ditolak, berikan aku—“

“Mangkuk cantik?”

“Gelas cantik dan sabun cuci piring.”

“Asal tidak mahal.”

“Tsk, kau ini. Jangan lupa soal beasiswa,” Kasuga tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya menyambut jabatan ala teman versi Kouki, “hubungi Dekan, ya.”

“Um.” Kouki mengangguk. Membiarkan tangannya tak dilepaskan Kasuga, bahkan mengeratkan—mengingatkan bahwa ia ingin diingat sebagai teman.

“Kalau kau berubah pikiran dan perasaan,” Kasuga mempertahankan senyumnya, “baru hubungi aku.”

Seketika, di antara daun-daun layu dan tetumbuhan yang mulai mati, tawa Kouki hidup kembali.

 

Tangan seseorang yang semula memegang pillar, tatkala berbalik pergi kelegaan hatinya jauh dari kata longgar.

Jari-jari tadi seakan bertanya, benarkah tawa yang sama ada untuknya. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“A-APA-APAAN—MFMFH!”

Kouki bahkan tidak sempat menjerit histeris. Sepulangnya dari teman-teman se-faksin (singkatan bejat: fakultas teknik mesin) habis menjahilinya dan merayakan ultahnya yang tadi sebentar tertunda karena percakapan dengan Kasuga, tahu-tahu ada raungan sok macho entah siapa, karung goni disarungkan ke kepalanya saat dia dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kamar asramanya setelah dikerjai teman-teman sekelas kuliah seharian, kemudian dia tak lagi menapak tanah.

“Mffrghm!” Kouki memberontak sebisanya. Jantung berdebar keras, dan amarahnya memuncak merasakan tamparan di pantatnya.

_Seseorang menculiknya! Dasar biadab! Ulang tahun macam apa ini!_

Coba saja Kouki tidak terlalu panik, dia akan mendengarkan derap langkah yang terlalu ramai ketimbang satu orang teriring kikik-kikik licik.

Kouki nyaris mati pengap karena tak bisa bernapas. Hanya ada lubang kecil di sana-sini. Kouki mencoba mengintip dari celah itu, tapi memang matahari telah vakum. Mayoritas area kampus telah menggelap, kecuali tempat-tempat tertentu.

Ia berusaha memukul, meninju, menendang, meronta-ronta lebih menggelinjang daripada cacing dilempari garam, tapi selalu saja ada tangan memukuli bokongnya. Oh, bahkan menusuk pinggangnya!

Hei, pinggang itu sudut sensitif dan telak untuk Kouki. _Keparat!_

Berhenti sesaat. Kouki hampir memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur, karena pembawanya berteriak kesakitan begitu rambutnya dijambak Kouki. Namun, di situlah Kouki mengetahui penculiknya bukan hanya satu. Dia dipindahkan ke pundak lain yang lebih kokoh, dipanggul semena-mena.

Bedanya, kali ini penculiknya menepuk-nepuk  kepalanya seakan hendak menenangkan. Sesaat Kouki tercenung, lalu dirasakannya  orang ini membopongnya lagi sambil berlari. Cukup lama mereka berlari-lari, hingga Kouki merasa benar-benar bakal mati pengap.

“Tolong,” lolong Kouki, “kalau mau minta tebusan, lupakan. Aku bukan anak orang kaya. Kau—kalian –tidak akan dapat apa-apa!”

Tak ada tanggapan.

Gemersik karung goni terlalu berisik untuk Kouki mendengar tawa tertahan di sekitarnya.

 Kouki terkatung lunglai di punggung penculiknya. “Kalau kalian akan mengambil ginjalku, ambil satu saja. Tapi ..., tapi bagi dua hasil jualnya denganku.”

Tawa yang Kouki rasa sangat menghinanya, tumpah-ruah  menyerbunya.

“Tsk. JUAL GINJAL KALIAN SENDIRI!”

Dengan heroik, Kouki menukik badan dari sang penculik. Mencelat sekuat yang ia bisa, jatuh berdebum di lantai dari punggung si penculik dan disambut begitu banyak pekik. Diraihnya karung goni yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya dengan panik.

Namun, ada tangan yang mendahuluinya untuk melepaskan karung dari tubuh Kouki.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?”

Pergerakan Kouki terhenti. Ia sangat kenal suara itu.

Karung disingkap darinya, menampilkan wajah Kouki yang terperanjat melihat siapa yang mengenyahkan karung. Hampir jantungan dan mati di tempat, begitu tangan yang menyingkirkan karung, kini menyibakkan rambut coklat yang lunak oleh keringat dan menampakkan kening Kouki.

“Kamu baik-baik saja, Kouki?” Seijuurou berlutut di dekatnya, memandang hampir khawatir—pikir Kouki—padanya dan tangan mengipasi wajah Kouki agar ia bisa bernapas lebih leluasa.

Kouki menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. Terengah-engah menghirup napas. Tercenung  mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang sedang tergelak-gelak menertawainya, berdiri di sekitarnya dan Seijuurou.

“Ah. Haah. Hah. Oke, aku tidak apa-apa.” Pipi ini memanas karena barusan Kouki hampir kehabisan napas, oke. Bukan karena tangan Seijuurou mengelusi rambutnya. _Tidak, kok._

“ _JUAL SAJA GINJAL KALIAN SENDIRI_! HAHAHA!”

“Furi, kau menyakiti Mitobe!”

“Furihata-kun, kau baik-baik saja?” 

“Apa kalian tidak punya cara lebih beradab membawa Furihata ke mari, nanodayo?”

Kouki buru-buru bangkit. Mengusap-usap rambutnya untuk turun kembali. Melotot sepenuh hati, menyambar kerah jaket Fukuda dan Kawahara. Pasti bukan biang kerok yang memanggulnya sampai sini, tapi tertawa sampai habis napas dan jatuh berlutut ke lantai itu memuncakkan emosi Kouki.

“Puas kalian membuatku nyaris mati, hah?! AAAH—APAAN, SIH!” 

Fukuda dan Kawahara kompak menumbangkannya, mengacak-acak rambut, baju, meninju main-main perutnya. “Selamat ulang tahun, Furi!”

 “JANGAN—AAARKH!”

Jeritan terniaya Kouki memantul-mantul dramatis selorong satu area gedung asrama, manakala dengan sangat bajingan kedua sahabatnya itu mencium pipinya sambil tertawa-tawa. Belum habis kejutan dan kesintingan mereka, dua temannya itu menahan badannya agar Kuroko bisa merunduk untuk mencium puncak kepala Kouki dengan senyum geli di wajahnya.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Furihata-kun.” 

“ _Otan-ome_ , Furi!” Kagami mencium jari-jari tangan kanannya yang merapat, menaplok ciuman itu ke jidat Kouki dengan dahsyat dan cengiran yang bikin Kouki mengerang lebih kencang.

Kouki dilepaskan, tergolek di lantai yang dingin oleh gigitan cuaca menuju musim dingin. Terseok menjauhi mereka semua. Seijuurou lekas merangkulnya kembali. Setengah meratap dan lebih banyak mengutuk, yang akhirnya terburai jadi tawa—dan kalau Kouki tidak sedang berbahagia karena kehadiran teman-temannya, tentu ia akan sadar bahwa ia tengah dipeluk Seijuurou.

“Selamat ulang tahun dua puluh satu tahun! Usia kepala dua, kau semakin tua— _kitakore_!”

“Hentikan itu, Izuki! Furihata, selamat ulang tahun.”

“Furihata-kun, selamat ulang tahun!”

Kouki menoleh. Matanya membola sekilas. Garis bahunya menurun meski tubuhnya menegang,  dipertemukan senyuman mereka yang pernah jadi kakak kelasnya dulu sewaktu ia bersekolah di Seirin.

Ada kue ulang tahun dengan pugasan krim kanji di wajah kue bertuliskan selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya, dipegang oleh Pelatih Riko.

Belaian di kepalanya, seakan menyalurkan kehangatan dari tangan itu, menyebabkan Kouki menoleh. Sepasang mata merah cemerlang mematutnya. Senyum tipis—yang andai saja Kouki melihat lebih jeli, terlihat ganjil—di wajah Seijuurou. 

“Selamat ulang tahun, Kouki.”

Hanya dalam hitungan milisekon, kepala Kouki tertunduk. Senyum di bibirnya bergetar dan terancam pudar. Tatapannya mengidentifikasi satu per satu sosok dewasa, cahaya dari atap koridor asrama menyimbahi mereka. Kedua sahabatnya, Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima—bahkan ada Takao, astaga—dan senior-seniornya dulu dari Seirin. Semuanya tersenyum, pada seseorang sepertinya.

Furihata Kouki yang sesungguhnya kehilangan wajah untuk berjumpa semuanya lagi dalam satu waktu.

 “Apa yang kulakukan sampai aku pantas menerima semua ini dari kalian?”

Kouki tidak bersandar, tidak juga mencoba. Tidak pula sanggup menepis ketika ibujari Seijuurou lembut menyaput sisi wajahnya.

Seijuurou menyangga dagu Kouki dengan telunjuk tangan kanan, membuat Kouki mau tak mau bertatapan dengannya. Kouki tidak tahu mengapa malah Seijuurou yang menatapnya, seperti ia enggan mengatakan tapi ada nyala di matanya yang ingin meyakinkan Kouki.

“Berapa kali lagi harus kukatakan?”

Kouki menggigit bibir. Menggigil yang sama sekali tidak karena cuaca menelusup ke balik baju dan membuat sekujur tubuh beku. Tatap sendu mata merah itu.

“ _Lebih_ , lebih daripada betapa rendahnya apresiasi yang kamu miliki untuk dirimu sendiri, Kouki.”

_Berapa kali lagi harus kukatakan?_

Jika ada saat di mana Kouki bisa bersungguh-sungguh membenci Seijuurou, mungkin inilah momennya.

_Berhenti mengatakan yang ingin kudengar, Sei._

 

 

<> 

 

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Kuroko memang berhasil memanipulasi Kouki untuk menyetujui reuni lagi dengan senior-senior tangguh (penuh warna) mereka dari Seirin. Waktu itu, (pernah menjadi) kakak-kakak kelas yang kadang garang tapi sesungguhnya penyayang.

Namun, Kouki tidak tahu yang Kuroko maksud adalah di hari ulang tahunnya. Kuroko bilang ini ide Kagami, yang nyengir dengan wajah bercahaya oleh tawa dan memohon maaf karena menyontek ide Kouki saat ulang tahun Kuroko waktu itu.

Mereka sudah merencanakan jauh-jauh hari untuk meluangkan waktu hari ini. Berhubung sedang pada magang di satu semester akhir kuliah masing-masing, ada pula yang merasa merdeka dari kerja, bebas dari kuliah neraka, dan bahkan Kawahara nyengir polos mengakui ia bolos kelas sore untuk cepat-cepat ke sini.

Kouki menempelengnya, tentu saja. _Sayang uang yang dipakai bayar biaya kuliah, Kawa!_ Dan Kawahara balik menoyornya. _Ini uangku sendiri, dan aku tetap bayar uang kuliah sendiri, kok!_

Yang mengejutkan, datangnya tawaran dari Seijuurou untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun di kamar asramanya saja. Alih-alih rencana mereka semula, menculik Kouki ke kedai Okonomiyaki favorit mereka dari SMA.

Seijuurou sudah bilang pada teman-teman tetangga kamar asramanya bahwa ia menyelenggarakan ulang tahun Kouki (karena mereka mengenal Kouki dan Midorima, sebagai temannya) di kamarnya. Mohon maaf apabila merasa terganggu, dan sukacita apabila turut merayakan.

Inilah yang terjadi, kamar asrama Seijuurou yang tidak lebih luas dari Kouki, penuh sesak. Semua barang pribadi dan privasi telah disembunyikan Seijuurou ke kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Mereka menjadikan meja di ruang tamu sebagai pusat perhatian, menaruh tiga kue ulang tahun dan semua kudapan di sana.

Takao menaruh topi ulang tahun yang sangat memalukan dan kekanakan ke kepala Kouki, menampar bahunya dengan sangat lelaki. “Ayo buat permohonan, Furi!”

Kouki membiarkan topi di kepalanya miring dan dibenarkan Takao, semiring kerlingnya pada pemuda itu. “Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilku begitu?”

 “Hahaha! Cepat lakukan! Keburu lilinnya meleleh dan kuemu jadi rasa lilin.”

“Dia memang sok akrab.” Midorima mendengus di posisinya yang duduk dekat pintu kamar tidur Seijuurou, persis dekat Kouki dan Takao.

“Hanya Takao dan Kise yang bisa meluluhkanmu sampai akhirnya menoleransi nama panggilan unik mereka untukmu,” komentar Seijuurou, nada gelinya seakan menyentak Midorima.

“Siapa menoleransi.” Kouki tertawa setengah hati melihat dengusan napas Midorima menggoyangkan pelita yang jadi kepala lilin. “Itu tidak unik. Bodoh.”

“Ooh ... bodoh.”Seijuurou menyandarkan siku ke tekukan lututnya, memiringkan kepala dan memincingkan mata. “Tapi kau membiarkan mereka.”

“Se—Akashi, jangan ganggu Midorima.” Kouki menghela napas panjang.

Sebelum pecah perang dunia antara yang duduk bersebelahan, Kouki bertepuk tangan untuk merebut perhatian—dan mengibas-kibaskan tangan dari dua teman karibnya yang tengah sibuk cari posisi mengabadikan momen dia naik usia jadi berkepala dua.

Takao mengangkat tangan ala konduktor. “Oke, mari kita nyanyikan—“

“—terima kasih, tapi _tidak—terima kasih_ ,” potong Kouki kalem. Bibirnya baru saja dikerucutkan untuk meniup lilin sambil menahan senyuman, karena meski merasa semua ini kekanakan, siapa yang tega memaki semua kejutan yang disiapkan untuk dirinya. 

“Tunggu.”

Semua hampir tumbang.

Izuki melebarkan senyum dengan ramah untuk menutupi usahanya menahan tangan Hyuuga yang gemas dan hendak menempeleng kepala Kuroko.

Kouki menoleh padanya. “Ada apa, Kuroko?”

Jawaban justru datang dari wajah seseorang yang menyembul dari pintu kamar asrama Seijuurou yang terbuka, logat dan kata-kata asing dengan elegan menetesi keheningan ruangan, “ _Make a wish_ , Furihata- _kun_.”

“Tatsuya!” seru Kagami gembira. “Terima kasih sudah mau datang!”

“Tidak masalah. Furihata-kun teman kami dan adik tingkat juga,” Himuro melambai ringan dan mengerling ke sisinya, “bukankah begitu, Kasuga-kun?”

Kouki membelalak, menyadari siapa yang datang,  seketika bibirnya terkulum. Tanpa sadar berdebar mendapati sesosok spesifik yang dikenalinya di sisi Himuro. Memori kala rona musim gugur meraja senja yang baru saja ada, meranjak ke benak, dan menceluskannya.

“Heh, malah bengong.” Kasuga memandangnya seakan hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan—dan yang lain hanyalah _mob-chara_ tiada guna—sehingga Kouki menelan ludah dengan salah tingkah. “Cepat tiup lilinnya. Nanti keburu meleleh semua lilin-lilin itu.”

“Ah. Mm. O- ... oke.” Kouki mengangguk-angguk.

Midorima bukan orang dengan emosi sumbu pendek, tapi mungkin itulah yang nyaris terjadi saat Takao menyikutnya dengan desis histeris, _Shin-chan, kaulihat itu?! Apa yang kulewatkan?!_ Bila saja sisi kirinya tak meremang karena aura anomali seseorang yang duduk persis di sisi lainnya.

Kouki mungkin tak cukup baik menutupi kecanggungannya dari semua yang ada di sini, dan Midorima sederhana saja menuruti tindakan Seijuurou yang terlalu diam di momen yang telah ia nanti  selama berhari-hari. 

Namun, Kouki berhasil mengalihkan dengan mengompori Kuroko untuk meniup lilin bersamanya. Juga teriakan pelampiasan yang menghibur, “Jangan kalian, Fuku, Kawa!”

“ _Hoooor._ Kau pasti berpikiran aku bau mulut, ‘kan?” tuduh Kawahara. Dia yang duduk di seberang Kouki mengembuskan napasnya, Fukuda pura-pura berkeriut jijik di sisiknya. “Hei, aku barusan makan permen mint!”

“Harapanmu dulu, Furihata-kun!”

“Percuma saja minta Furihata mendoakan masakanmu akan ada kemajuan, Riko—uargh!”

Kouki menatap mereka yang dulu pernah jadi pelatihnya, panutannya, seniornya, yang memercayakannya untuk tak tanggung jawab luar biasa, momen antik yang dirindukannya memberatkan punggung kelopak mata. Berdenyut, senyumnya pun menyusut.

Untuk sepersekian miliki sekon, Kouki menekuni goyangan pelan api yang redup dan sekali tiup ia takkan lagi hidup.

Seperti itulah rapuhnya nyawa ketika Kouki berhenti percaya romantisme harapan pasti terkabul dalam tiupan lilin, dan kenangan terserpih, pecah dengan bising memenuhi hening dalam dirinya tatkala Kouki merenggut satu per satu sinar di atas mercusuar yang menghias tiga kue ulang tahunnya.

“Furi, potong kuenya.”

Fukuda menyodorkan pisau dan piring kertas kue ke tangan Kouki yang masih terhisap dalam liukan asap yang teresap ke ranjang udara, dan sisa-sisa nyala cahaya di ujung sumbu lilin.

“Potongan pertamaaa—“

“—oh, tidak bisa.” Kawahara memalang potongan pertama yang dalam diam diambilkan Kouki, dari tangan Takao yang hendak menyerobotnya. “Itu hak prerogatif yang berulang tahun.”

“Untuk yang teristimewa, dong!” Takao menusuk pipi Kouki dengan telunjuknya.

“Iya, iya.” Kouki memutar bola mata, memilih menatapi tiga kue di hadapannya. “Ini kue dari siapa saja, ya?”

“Ini kue dari kami,” Tsuchida menyahut, mengetuk tepian kertas penghias satu _Blackforest_  berukuran besar dengan ceri-ceri seksi di atas buntalan krim cantik.

Kouki tersenyum, memberi salut dengan penuh hormat. “Semuanya, terima kasih!” Disambut dengan senyuman teman-teman dari Seirin yang meredakan mulas tak bernama di dasar perutnya. Beralih ke kue lain. “Kue ini dari siapa, ya?” 

Satu _Chocolate Gatèu_ yang kelihatan elegan dengan pugasan estetik _happy birthday_ , Seijuurou menyerahkan kartu ulang tahun cantik yang mengusik Kouki. “Tadi sore, kurir kuenya tersasar. Resepsionis di lobi malah mengantar kue ke ruang klub Koutenbu dan dialamatkan padaku. Maaf, aku yang mengambilkan kue ini dari keluargamu.”

Kouki berhati-hati memegangi ujung kartu, semata agar jarinya tak bersinggungan dengan Seijuurou.  “Terima kasih sudah menyalamatkan kuenya, Akashi.”

Midorim melirik pada Seijuurou yang menyungging senyum dan mata merah menampak sebaliknya. Lagi-lagi ini terjadi.  Entah karena ada Seirin atau Kuroko. Melinting simpati dalam diri sendiri, ah, pasti Seijuurou menahan kekecewaan lagi karena Kouki memanggilnya begitu.

Andai Midorima bukanlah orang yang tahu adat dan sikap, dia pasti sudah menempeleng kepala Kouki yang selalu saja tidak ingin pertemanannya diketahui dengan dirinya dan Seijuurou. Kenapa, sih,  sebegitu susah bagi Kouki untuk mengakui dia memang berteman dengan Midorima dan Seijuurou?

Kouki meraih sepotong paling besar dari  satu lagi kue untuk ulang tahunnya. Kue keju berhiaskan potongan apel berkilau dan krim _peach_ beraroma kayu manis, berukuran loyang paling kecil dan terlihat sangat lezat.

“Hei, mananya untuk yang teristimewa, kau malah makan sendiri.” Takao terkekeh mendapati Kouki yang bersemangat mencicipi _blackforest_ dengan sebongkah suapan besar, kemudian disusul kue coklat—yang sebenarnya Kouki yakini dibuat antara oleh ibunya atau calon kakak iparnya.

“Mau potongan pertama, kedua, ketiga, terakhir pun, rasa kuenya sama saja.” Kouki mencomot satu ceri ke mulutnya dan sepotong apel, mengulum krim di mulut. Mengangkat sebelah alis, lantas menyuap keik keju. Mendesah puas.

“Esensinya berbeda.” Takao nyengir. “Jangan-jangan kau tipe _save the best for the last_ , ya?”

“Untuk soal makanan, ya.” Kouki mengisap sedikit ibujarinya yang ternoda krim. “Kan, enak saja kita makan bagian enak paling akhir—agar enaknya makanan terasa sampai akhir.”

Takao menyeringai menggoda sambil menyikutnya. “Orang, maksudku.”

“Jangan kekanakan begitu, tolong,” Kouki mendesah lelah, ditatapnya Takao lekat-lekat dan menyungging senyum sederhana. “Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Tapi bagiku, kalian semua yang mau datang ke sini benar-benar istimewa, kalian sama istimewanya dan sama berhaknya menerima potongan kue-kue istimewa ini. Tidak ada yang pantas dikecualikan, begitu pun kau, Takao. Nih, aaa—buka mulutmu.”

Takao agaknya terperanjat mendengar pernyataan itu, sehingga ia ternganga tak tahu harus berkata apa.  Mengerling Midorima yang duduk di sisinya yang satu lagi, Takao tak pelak dikejutkan lagi dengan sorot lunak Midorima dan senyum Seijuurou yang tertuju pada Kouki yang tersenyum menantinya.

“Enak, ‘kan? Kayaknya ini buatan calon kakak iparku atau ibuku.”

Takao meraup suapan kue coklat dari keluarga Kouki, bingung karena mata Kouki yang serupa titik kosong membosankan itu sekarang tampak berpendar. Seperti biji-biji berkilau berantakan di tikar gelap, yang selalu menaungi makhluk hidup begitu matahari merelakan posisinya untuk diganti seloyang bulat purnama.   

Dalam diam ia mengedarkan pandangan, bersiborok dengan Kuroko yang tengah tersenyum tipis dan Kagami nyengir lebar sekali. Takao terperangah. Astaga, siapa sebenarnya orang yang dibilang biasa-biasa saja ini?

Takao tahu dia cukup sering sinis pada Kouki, lucu saja menggodanya dan melihat reaksinya akan berubah mendung. Bukan dia ingin berkelakuan jahat, tapi ia gemas saja pada orang yang menaruh anggapan atas penilaian orang lain begitu penting di atas dirinya sendiri sampai krisis percaya diri kronis. Sekalipun memang penilaian standar sosial memang takkan terelakkan.

Namun, memang standar sosial tidak benar-benar bisa jadi acuan dalam menilai seorang individu. Setidaknya Furihata Kouki begitu, dan Takao membiarkan senyum merambat di wajahnya. Dia jadi menyadari banyak hal.

Mengapa kakak kelas di Seirin memilih Kouki jadi kapten tim. Mengapa teman-teman setim basketnya dulu sayang sekali padanya. Mengapa teman-teman kampusnya begitu menghargainya. Mengapa Midorima dan Akashi Seijuurou pun memperkenakan Kouki berteman dengan mereka.  

Memang dunia, tidak sesempit lingkungan pergaulan perbasketan saja. Bahwa manusia punya karakteristik berbeda tergantung di mana ia ditempatkan untuk berada. Karena manusia tidak sesederhana tampak luar yang dimilikinya.

Takao mengulum krim dan senyum, memerhatikan Kouki yang sibuk menyuapi mantan teman-teman setim Seirin satu per satu. Bahkan ia tak merasa seliweran aneh di hati, ketika melihat Kouki melakukan yang tak pernah berhasil dilakukannya, menyuapi Midorima Shintarou.

“Yang itu enak, ya?” tunjuk Fukuda ke kue keju yang sudah kehilangan sepotong.

Kouki merentangkan lengan, lalu memeragakan gerakan memenggal leher. Meniru gaya yang sangat Amerika, menyerukan, _“Fantastic!”_

Gesturnya mengulik reaksi dari semua yang  melihat, serentak tertawa karena Kouki tak menyerasikan ekspresi dengan rasa.

_“Hoooo—deliciuoso!”_

Tingkahnya mengundang gelak tawa, begitu Kouki mengangkat piring bundar bertahta kue keju itu tepat di bawah sorot lampu kamar asrama—bersuara satu padu soprano dengan Fukuda dan Kawahara pula ditimpali Takao yang sumbangnya membuat kebanyakan dari mereka terpingkal-pingkal.

Kouki mendepak tangan-tangan nakal ketiga teman paduan sumbang dadakannya yang ingin mencicipi kue itu. Menggemboli si kue untuk dirinya sendiri, memakai sumpit untuk menjepit jari-jari usil yang nyaris memerawani jelitanya krim keju kue ulang tahun favoritnya itu.

 “Midorima, tolong titip kuenya. Jagalah kueku dengan nyawamu.”  Kouki menjejalkan kue itu ke pangkuan Midorima, melampaui Takao yang pangkuannya ditindih Kouki.

“Kenapa aku harus menjaga kuemu dengan nyawaku, hah?!” Midorima terpaksa menghalau tangan-tangan usil yang hendak menjangkau kue keju itu karena penasaran dengan rasanya.

Kouki dengan enteng menyuapi Midorima kue keju dari piring kuenya sendiri. “Besok dan lusa, benda keberuntunganmu akan terjamin olehku.”

“Shin-chan, kau tidak semurah itu—“

Midorima menjilat dengan seksi sisa krim keju yang meleleh lembut di indera pencecapnya, gagah memagari kue Kouki dengan setengah badannya. Mendengakkan dagu. “Jadi kau semurah itu untuk kue, Takao?”

Berhubung Midorima terlalu sibuk dikeroyok Takao, dan juga karena mungkin ada binar kehidupan lain yang lebih halus karena berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian (keluhan pula bujukan) Takao, makanya ia luput menyadari tawa kecil Seijuurou—yang menertawakannya.

Kouki tangkas membagi setiap kue dalam potongan sama besar, menepak tangan-tangan jahiliyah kedua teman dekatnya, dan meletakkan masing-masing sepasang kue untuk beberapa piring kue. Menyerahkan satu per satu pada setiap dari mereka yang berusia lebih tua darinya.

Ia mengucap permisi, menumpang lewat melewati Mitobe yang berbagi satu piring berdua dengan Koganei, dan menerima ucapan selamat ulang tahun—ditambah kado yang tak disangkanya dari Himuro, Kouki terima dengan sukacita—dari senior-seniornya.

Masih ada satu piring yang sengaja Kouki pisahkan dari yang lainnya.

Kouki keluar pintu dan berusaha mengenyahkan rasa bersalah yang menghantar debar di hatinya. Persis sejurus dengan pintu dan dekat dengan dinding pembatas gedung lantai dua, berdirilah yang kini tengah meliriknya. Kouki tahu kakak tingkatnya ini tanpa suara memang minta dihampiri.

“Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Senpai.” Kouki menyerahkan sepiring kecil kue dan sendok kecil. “Aw!”

“Dasar. Aku tidak diundang.” Kasuga mengambil sepiring kue dari Kouki usai mengetuk dahi adik tingkatnya dengan telunjuk. Menikmati ekspresi manyun junior Tekmes tersebut yang sangat membuat hangat hati.

“Aku juga tidak tahu, kok,” bela Kouki, setengah menggerutu. “Tadi setelah dilepas anak-anak Faksin,  dan lagi perjalanan balik ke kamarku, aku tadi dianiaya mereka.”

Kasuga mengacak rambutnya sekilas. “Bagiku, kelihatan kau sangat disayang.”

Kouki membiarkan saja tangan Kasuga mampir di rambutnya. Satu, karena ia tidak mungkin menampik gestur baik kakak tingkat. Dua, dia teringat kakaknya sendiri. Tiga, ia tidak mungkin bersikap lebih buruk lagi pada seseorang yang detik itu juga ia tersadar, terasa melindungi.

 _Seperti kakak sendiri._ Kesadaran itu terbenam ke dalam pahamnya. Kouki mengelukan lidah untuk mengutarakan opini yang ia tahu pasti menyakiti.

“Kasuga-Senpai, yuk masuk.” Kouki berhasil memunculkan senyum. “Di sini dingin.”

“Menurutku biasa saja.”

Kouki tahu tatapan itu, selama dirinya ada, Kasuga oke saja dan dingin cuaca hanya takhayul belaka. “Aku yakin, Hyuuga-Senpai dan yang lainnya juga ingin mengobrol denganmu, tentang Seiho.”

“Haaah ... oke, karena _kamu_ yang minta. Omong-omong, terima kasih kuenya.” Kasuga menghela napas panjang. Menatapnya dengan sepintas apresiasi. “Ayo, _kamu_ juga masuk, _Furi_. Repot kalau kamu sakit flu, padahal tinggal dua minggu lagi tesnya.”

“Siap, Senpai.” Kouki nyengir sejenaka yang ia bisa.

Kasuga berhenti sebentar tak jauh dari pintu kamar tempat pesta dilangsungkan. Tak jadi masuk karena dihalangi sekelompok remaja yang sedang bicara dengan saingan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya, ia menengok balik pada Kouki.

“Furi, hadiahmu—“

“—ah, santai saja.” Kouki melambaikan tangan. “Senpai mau datang ke sini saja, aku sudah senang, kok.”

Kasuga tak lagi menahan senyuman. “Senang mengetahui kamu senang karena aku ada di sini.”

Kouki mengerang yang terselip kekeh geli. Sepertinya kakak tingkatnya ini sama saja dengan semua orang terdekatnya, hobi sekali menemukan kebahagiaan di atas penderitaan dan godaan padanya.

“Selamat malam, Kasuga-Senpai.”

Kasuga teralihkan karena sapaan sangat sopan dari Seijuurou, disusul beberapa adik tingkat yang membungkuk hormat—sebenarnya tak kenal padanya dan sefakultas dengan _one-sided love-rival_ Kasuga diklaim secara sepihak.

“Malam juga.” Kasuga mengangguk singkat. “Kenapa ke sini?”

“Protes dari sebagian anak-anak HI, PEAK, dan GSC, Senpai,” lapor tetangga kamar asrama Seijuurou.

Kouki menegakkan badan. Mulutnya terbuka, terselip keluar buih hangat napasnya berdifusi dengan dingin suhu. Dua pusat berkumpulnya elitis se-Todai familiar setiap Kouki dengar, mengakibatkan badannya bergetar. PEAK— _Program in English at_ Komaba. GSC— _Global Science Cours_.

Dua program kuliah pertukaran pelajar berbasis di Asia Timur dengan pengantar bahasa Inggris untuk kelas internasional. Tiga dari alumnus Seirin seangkatannya—yang antipati pada Kouki—diterima di sana.

“Protes kenapa?” Kasuga mengangkat alis.  

“Karena ... umm,” seorang gadis yang merupakan mantan orator timses Seijuurou menjawab, “asrama ini sangat berisik, dan ada yang tidak berhak masuk ke mari tapi malah masuk.”

“Sebentar.” Kasuga mengerutkan kening. “Asrama mereka, kan, jauh dari sini. Dari mana mereka tahu ada orang luar masuk ke sini? Bisa-bisanya pula bilang mereka keberisikan.”

“Nah, itu dia! Aku yang di sini saja tidak merasa teman-teman Akashi-san berisik,” sembur berapi-api salah satu teman sefakultas Seijuurou.

Seorang adik tingkat terbata-bata berkata, “Mungkin ... mungkin mereka begitu, ka-karena tidak kebagian kue.”

“Duh. Mereka bisa beli kue sendiri kalau mau, lah,” tangkis seseorang yang Kouki kenali sebagai tetangga kamar asrama Seijuurou di sisi kanan. “Kayak sebegitu miskin saja.”

“Ka-kalau iya, bagaimana?”

“Halah, _dango_ dan _mochi_ itu harganya sangat merakyat, kok,” sergahnya lagi, “mereka saja, sok-sokan selera meng-Eropa. Padahal lidahnya lahir di tanah air untuk medok takoyaki dan taiyaki.”

Argumen itu menetaskan ketegangan yang semula meringkus mereka, melumerkannya jadi tawa geli tak karuan.

Seijuurou yang telah selesai menalikan sepatu dan meraih blazer hitam dari gantungan dekat pintu masuk, keluar dari kamar asramanya setelah permisi pada semua yang ada di dalam. Ada urusan sebentar, pamitnya tenang.

“Kalian tunggu saja dulu di sini sampai aku kembali, atau ambil jalan memutar kalau mau kembali ke kamar,” instruksi Seijuurou yang tengah memakai blazernya.

Usai berdiskusi singkat, mereka menyetujui untuk tetap di situ. Beberapa cukup malu-malu, sisanya agak tak tahu malu dan main masuk saja bersama dengan Kasuga.

Mulut Kouki terbuka, terkatup. Bibirnya kering, dikecupi angin yang membawa aroma guguran daun sehingga mendingin. Suaranya turut tersaput, rupanya—yang mungkin karena Seijuurou meraih tangannya, mengancingkan kancing di lingkar pergelangan tangan jaket Kouki. 

“Masuk, gih.” Seijuurou menarikkan ritsleting, hingga kancing seleret jaket sampai ke pangkal leher Kouki. “Di sini dingin.”

Kouki batal menyampaikan tentang Narumi dan dua dedemit yang selalu saja sentimen padanya, juga karena ia pernah masalah lagi dengan Narumi beberapa waktu lalu di perpustakaan. Bukannya merasa hangat, malah hangat ini menyayat.

Karena Kouki  tahu, Seijuurou yang menatapnya tanpa ada yang serupa cahaya di mata merah itu, isyarat siapa pun melakukan kesalahan.

“Kau ... kau di sini saja.”

Seijuurou melepaskan tangan Kouki usai yang bersangkutan bicara demikian. Dia beranjak pergi.

“U-urusan ... masalahnya,” Kouki ingin sekali meraih blazer hitam yang benderang di antara latar keramik dan dinding putih koridor asrama ini—menahan Seijuurou tetap di sini _,_ “hhh. Biar aku yang temui mereka. Jadi kau ... ah ... me-mengontrol yang lain supaya tidak berpesta gila- ... gilaan, Akashi?”

Keganjilan merambah semesta yang mengisut, berpusara di koridor itu saja.

Perlahan, Seijuurou menoleh padanya. Kouki mengira Seijuurou akan menyetujuinya. Yang terjadi, Kouki tercekat bukan karena tangan sialan itu membubuhkan belaian di kepalanya—dan Kouki kesulitan mengakui, ini memang tak terasa seperti elusan seorang kakak pada adik—melainkan cara Seijuurou menatapnya.

Seperti kunang-kunang yang dikecewakan durasi waktu hidupnya sendiri. Mata merah itu kehilangan sesuatu, dan dirinya jadi penyebab yang merampas cahaya dari sana. Meski begitu, Seijuurou masih menyisih segaris senyum tipis yang menyayat untuk Kouki lihat.

“Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya?”

Seijuurou tersenyum yang dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan (menyakiti hati) Kouki.  

“Aku mau kamu di sini saja,” Seijuurou menyeka sisa krim yang Kouki tak sadari ada di sudut mulutnya, mengisapnya pelan dan mencecap manis yang Kouki rasa bertransformasi di senyum Seijuurou, “dan menghabiskan kue keju itu. Bersenang-senanglah, ini ulang tahunmu.”  

Kalau saja meninju orang sampai membiru bukan kejahatan, niscaya Kouki lakukan.  

Perkenankan Kouki untuk tertawa dengan seluruh keperihan dan mencatat agar diriwayatkan sejarah, secarik tragedi tanpa tirani.

Seberapa banyak orang tersakiti sisi halo matahari Akashi Seijuurou ?

Bertahun-tahun lalu, melihat Akashi Seijuurou saja ia sudah tegang hingga menggigil ketakutan. Bertatapan saja, Kouki nyaris pingsan.  Berhadapan, Kouki pun nyaris pingsan dan energi habis hanya karena melawan stres. Bertemu di kemudian hari, Kouki justru pingsan. Berbincang, Kouki terbata-bata dan napasnya tertahan.

Sekarang, semua itu masih terjadi, tapi dalam wujud yang berbeda. Tindakan Seijuurou mungkin dapat digolongkan dalam arti baik, dilakukan olehnya dalam sudut pandang platonik, dan sulit untuk Kouki menetapkan pandangan bahwa semua yang dilakukan Seijuurou bukan romantisme.

Karena batas tak lagi jelas, teruslah terjadi seperti ini.

Kouki mengelupas sorot matanya yang masih tertancap pada punggung berbalut blazer hitam, yang jadi altar megah untuk helai merah yang terurai di kerah.

 _Tidak bisa selalu begini_ —lagi-lagi hatinya berbisik.

Daripada ia seperti janda yang menunggu suami pulang dari medan perang dan memikirkan bahwa Seijuurou membelanya memang terasa lebih daripada antar-teman, Kouki lebih baik bergumul dengan hangat, glukosa dan lezatnya rasa dosa kue-kue cantik itu, dan semua yang ada di sana.

Hingga getar di dalam saku bajunya, membatalkan niatan Kouki.

Pesan dari Ibu.

Ibujari Kouki menaungi _keyboard_ layar sentuh.

Tak ada balasan yang mampu Kouki ketikkan.

Sekelibat. Layar ponsel pintar yang menayangkan memori layaknya cara televisi, seseorang yang pipinya ditinju hingga membiru dan tersungkur. Bayang-bayang banyak orang. Amarah yang lemah. Tangisan yang menghujan ranggasan sakura. Semuntah darah di atas segenggam tanah.

Akhir minggu ini, sekalian menceritakan soal beasiswa dan melupakan kenangan yang inginnya sekali lagi ia lupakan, Kouki memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Lebih baik menghabisi kue dan mengikuti kata Seijuurou, daripada beresah-kesah menanti Seijuurou kembali.

Seijuurou toh memintanya untuk percaya saja.

 

<> 

 

“APA? APA YANG KUBILANG SOAL IKUT MAIN BASKET LAGI, HAH? PERLU AKU LAPOR KIYOSHI?!”

“A-a-ampun, Hyuuga-Senpai!”

“Aku sudah bahkan Senpai-mu!”

“Kenapa Teppei, Hyuuga-kun ...”

Kouki meringis, melirik pada Kasuga yang tersenyum keji padanya dengan sangat pengkhianat. “Kau, sih. Tidak mau gabung tim basket kampus, Furihata.”

Kouki tertawa lesu. Oh, tolonglah ... Todai sudah punya pebasket-pebasket yang mana ia tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Kalau boleh jujur dengan brutal, Kouki ingin bilang bahwa ada Midorima dan Akashi saja sudah lima puluh persen jaminan menang.

“Furi masih main dengan kami, kok.” _Terima kasih, Fukuda. Kau sahabat tersolid sejagat raya_ , tatap Kouki apresiatif padanya.

Koganei menyeringai kucing, menampari bahu Kouki. “Kau ... _keder_ karena anggota tim basket kampusmu hebat-hebat, ya?”

Itu menusuk, sangat masuk hati. Kouki tak punya alasan untuk mengelak. Dia meratap mohon ampun begitu Hyuuga mengguncang-guncang kerah bajunya.

“... atau, rumor waktu ospek, tuh, benar?”

Cetusan Miyaji menyita perhatian.

“Rumor apa?” sambar Aida.

“Furihata-kun mementingkan diri sendiri daripada tim, makanya Seirin kalah di masa kepimimpinannya. Makanya dia tidak jadi masuk tim basket kampus.”

Miyaji mengejap-ngejapkan mata. Perubahan suasana meremangkan bulu kuduknya dengan aura-aura kegelapan yang mencekam. Dia tahu sudah salah bicara dan menginjak ranjau berbahaya, terlebih setelah melihat mantan-mantan anggota tim basket Seirin melihat senyum muram Kouki.

“SIAPA BILANG BEGITU, HAH?”

“Kau tidak perlu teriak, astaga.” Himuro mengusap dada, berusaha tabah karena suara Hyuuga yang menggelegarkan timbunan kemarahan tim Seirin.

Miyaji menyambit sumpit ke lengan Hyuuga untuk membungkamnya. “Ada juga desas-desus, kalau Furihata masuk tim basket, pasti jadi kekalahan untuk tim.”

 “Dia di tim kami, dan kami tidak kalah.” Aida menggulung lengan baju dan meminta kipas kertas dari Koganei.

“Siapa, sih, keparat yang bilang begitu?” Kagami melemaskan persendian di lengannya, mengatup-kepalkan telapak tangan.

Kuroko menyahut dingin, “Narumi-kun dan yang lainnya, pasti.”

 “Cih, mereka lagi.” Hyuuga menggemertakkan leher.

“U-umm ... Narumi-san yang anak HI tingkat lima, ya?”

Mereka menoleh pada seorang perempuan sefakultas Seijuurou dan teman seangkatan.

“Iya, kau tahu?” Tsuchida bertanya ramah, menyuruh Kawahara membekap Kouki untuk tidak mencoba membela diri dan berkata _oh-sudahlah-aku-tidak-apa-apa_ seperti biasa.

“Tahu.” Perempuan itu mengangguk. “Yang pernah ditonjok Furihata-san waktu ospek. Ya, ‘kan, Furihata-san?”

“Ah, aku juga tahu!” seorang mahasiswa lagi menyahut. “Dia keterlaluan sekali bicaranya waktu itu, sih. Barusan, Akashi saja pergi menemui Narumi karena si brengsek itu menggiring massa ke sini, protes karena katanya di sini berisik sekali. Tsk. Asrama HI saja jauh dari sini. Dasar manusia sirik.”

“Sebentar, sebentar. Apa katamu? Furihata-kun menonjok Narumi-kun?” Aida membelalak syok. “Bicara apa dia?”

“Narumi-kun memang pengecut. Beraninya keroyokan.” Kuroko bangkit untuk berdiri, terhenti karena Kouki menggapai tangannya dan mati-matian menggeleng. “Aku tidak tahu kau membela dirimu sendiri, Furihata-kun. Tapi aku senang mendengarnya, aku juga ingin meninjunya.”

Kouki merepet panik, “A-ah. I-itu ka-karena ... aish, sudahlah, Kuroko! Kau tidah usah ikut-ikutan dn jangan cari ribut lagi!”

“Kuroko-kun, dendammu sampai sumsum tulang, ya?” Himuro tertawa geli.

“Bukan hanya Kuroko.” Kagami mendengus keras. “Ayo kita hajar dia!”

“Kalau kalian benar-benar peduli padaku, aku mohon,” Kouki mengerang panjang, “hentikan. Aku tidak mau dikeluar dari kampus ini.”

“Tapi saat itu, Narumi memang keterlaluan.” Midorima menyumbang dengusan juga sambil membenarkan lilitan perban di jari-jari tangan kanannya, mengabaikan ekspresi haru Kouki yang mungkin tak menyangka bahkan seorang Midorima berkata demikian.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Takao menoleh pada Midorima, lalu pada Kouki. “Wow, kukira kau tipe yang sangat sabaran.”

Mereka yang baru datang, tidak mengerti mengapa Midorima dan semua yang berkuliah seangkatan Kouki di satu kampus terdiam. Sungkan mengungkapkan insiden yang menyebabkan Kouki dapat sangsi mengepel kamar mandi di satu gedung sendiri.

Kouki mendesah. Itu sudah lama dan memalukan karena ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Belum mengatakan saja, wajahnya memanas. Malu berat karena ialah satu-satunya yang menangis tersedu di momen itu.

“... dia,” Kouki menerawang bangkai bungkus _blackforest_ dan lilin-lilin yang telah mati, “yah, begitulah ... AGH—apa yang kaulakukan, Aida-Senpai?!”

Jepretan kipas kertas mencambuk punggung lengan Kouki. Aida berkacak pinggang. “Katakan dengan jelas, dong!”

“Biar kutebak,” sela Kuroko, menyelamatkan Kouki dari sambitan Aida lagi, “pasti Narumi-kun menghina lagi kau yang berhasil masuk sini dengan mempermalukan tim Seirin.” 

“Bukan hanya itu.”

Seluruh pasang mata memasung Midorima yang jarang angkat bicara. Pada waktu itu, dia maupun Seijuurou ada di tempat yang sama, menyaksikan bagaimana Kouki duduk seorang diri tanpa teman, kosong menatapi ponsel di jam istirahat. Narumi dan teman-temannya—mungkin dua lagi alumni Seirin lain.

Telinga mereka masih berdenging dengan cercaan dan celaan para pembuli itu untuk Kouki yang setengah mati berusaha tak membela diri. Ketakutan. Hingga berubah, ketika mereka merebut ponsel dari Kouki, dan—

“... mereka bicara tentang ayahku.”

Semuanya membeku begitu Kouki berujar sendu.

Kouki mengatup mulut dan memejam mata rapat-rapat. Suara-suara kurang ajar terngiang-ngiang busuk di telinganya, bergenderang hingga hari ini.

“Maaf. Itu bukan topik menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan.” Kouki tersenyum penuh sesal walau hatinya tidak. Dalam hati mensyukuri getar smartphone di saku bajunya, ia keluarkan untuk mengecek apa ada telpon atau pesan singkat.

“Ya sudah.” Fukuda tersenyum ringan, menepuk punggung lengan Kouki untuk menenangkan. “Ini, kan, ulang tahun Furi.”

“Benar. Masa kita membicarakan kunyuk sialan itu.” Kawahara mengangguk.

“Oke,” Tsuchida tersenyum maklum, “kita bicarakan pacarnya saja.”

“DIAM, KAU YANG LANGGENG DENGAN PACARMU!” sentak kompak tim Seirin. 

“Kenapa aku tidak tahu kau punya pacar?” Midorima mengerling Kouki yang kini menempati posisi Seijuurou tadi, di sisinya.

“Siapa yang punya.” Kouki memutar bola mata, setengah tertawa disusul helaan napas begitu mengetahui Tsuchida dipoyoki oleh alumni-alumni Seirin lainnya.

Kouki mengangkat alis. Pesan multimedia dari kakaknya. Begitu dibuka dan melihat lampiran gambar, senyumnya melebar. Pasti ada tangan-tangan tak terlihat menggerakkan kakaknya untuk jadi penghiburnya malam ini. 

Satu bulatan kue utuh seperti purnama chocolate gateu, pugasan estetik kanji selamat ulang tahun, lilin yang menyala dalam gelap tengah disulut menyala satu per satu dengan satu tangan lelaki. 

 

Kouki tertawa lepas. Kakaknya pasti _lost-contact_ dari si kurir kue, atau kurir kuenya lupa lapor dan belum bilang atasan bahwa kuenya sudah selamat sampai tujuan. Mungkin juga kurir kuenya tegang, bingung bagaimana melaporkan bahwa ia hanya menitipkan kue dan entah bagaimana nasibnya.

Toh, yang penting sekarang kue itu sudah ada untuknya. Hah, dasar Kei Nii-san. Kue itu sudah dalam proses dimakan dan dicerna. Meski demikian, pesan dari kakanya menenteramkan tanpa Kouki sendiri sadari. 

 

Dasar Kei-Niisan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan teman-teman, Kouki mendengus kecil.

“Lihat, tuh, siapa yang cuek pada kita,” tuduh Kawahara jenaka, mengembalikan perhatian Kouki pada lingkaran pertemanan mereka. “Hoy, _chat_ dari pacar, ya?”

“Buat apa masuk kampus ini kalau kau benar-benar tidak punya pacar, Furi?” Fukuda melemparkan cengiran tanpa dosa. 

“Aku, kan, masuk kampus bukan tujuannya cari pacar.” Kouki mengedutkan hidung. Tulang pipinya meninggi. “Ini Kakakku. Dia bilang, semua yang ada di sini, diundang datang ke pernikahannya dengan Arumi-san. Nanti, tanggal dua puluh empat Desember, _Christmas Eve_.”

Sorak-sorai membahana seruangan. Golongan sopan dan langka seperti  Himuro, mengucapkan selamat dengan tulus. Kouki tersenyum bangga saat menunjukkan foto calon kakak iparnya pada yang ingin melihat.

“Astaga, kakakmu keren sekali, sih. Manajer marketing, istrinya _chef_. Cantik pula,” desah Fukuda iri.

“Iya, memang.” Kouki nyengir kecil.

Kawahara menyikutnya. “Kapan, dong, aku terima undangan darimu, Furi?”

“Kapan-kapan.” Kouki memutar bola mata lagi.

“Pasti begitu rambutnya Kawahara sudah sesubur jamur di perjalanan mencari kitab suci ke Barat, ya.”

Fukuda dan Kouki menengok dengan sangat lambat dan syok Kagami yang nyengir sangat membuli,  dan membuat mereka terbahak melihat tampang terkhianati Kawahara.

Kuroko dengan takzim menyatukan tangan, mengangguk takzim nan berujar alim, _“Amitaba.”_

 _“MY BROOO!”_  seru Kouki terharu.

 _“Saudara kamiiii!”_ Fukuda tergelak bangga. “Selamat datang di grup!”

Melihat dua sahabat yang sekarang Kawahara pertanyakan, bagaimana ia bisa sesinting ini berteman dengan Fukuda dan Kawahara? Dan astaga, kenapa Kagami juga Kuroko teracuni mereka, sih? Kawahara menyaksikan mereka berempat tos-tosan dengan sangat kurang ajar di depan batang hidung mancungnya sendiri.

P.S: Hidung Kawahara mancung, _iya saja_. 

“Bagus. Lengkap sudah geng sialan ini untuk perjalanan ke Barat.” Kawahara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Babi, kera, biksu, dan babu.”

Kouki merangkul Kawahara sambil memukul main-main bahunya. “Kau mana punya tampang biksu, cocokan Kuroko.”

“Setuju.” Fukuda mengangguk kalem. “Kau bertampang babu.”

“Soalnya, kan, Kuroko tidak bo—“ Kawahara tersedak, dan yang lain terbahak, “aku TIDAK botak!”

“Kau botak.” Kagami menatapnya dengan prihatin.

“Aku tidak mau dengar itu darimu, Siluman!” Kawahara melipat kedua lengan depan dada dan mendengus.

Kagami membelalak. “HA? KOK, AKU JADI SILUMAN?”

“Karena perjalanan ke Barat, penuh rintangan dalam menghadapi dan sampai berteman dengan siluman,” jawab Kawahara kejam.

Kuroko mengacungkan ibu jari pada Kagami. “Cocok, Kagami-kun.”

“Cocok, Kagami.” Tiga manusia setara kurang ajarnya Kuroko, bernama Fukuda dan Furihata Kouki ditimpali pula Takao, juga menonjol jempol padanya.

“Dasar kurang ajar!” Kawahara mengamuk dengan menang tampang drama protagonis tersakiti. “Lihat saja nanti, rambutku akan tumbuh dan _abs-_ ku—“

“Diam kau! _EIGHT-PACK_ _ABS_ Kagami mana bisa kaukalahkan!”

“Benar.”

“Bertarunglah dengan pamer _abs_ -mu sendiri, Fukuda! Hei, Kuroko, kau mana ada—“

“Lihat otot lengan yang perkasa ini.” Kuroko menekuk lengan dengan wajah datar dan nada bangga yang sama monotonnya. "Kau berani, Kawahara-kun?"

“Jangan pamerkan lengan mengenaskan itu!”

“Kawahara, alis Kagami saja pasti menang darimu!”

“Sini adu alis _ceper_ mu dengan alis seksiku, Furi!” 

“Kawahara, harusnya kau bertarung dengan botakmu,” sela Kagami serius, “kau pasti langsung menang _default_.”

Kawahara sengaja tertawa pongah. “Sah, aku menang dari kalian semua! HAHAHA!”

“Botak.” Kouki nyengir keparat.

Fukuda tersenyum bajingan. “Gundul.”

Kawahara bangun, mencekik keduanya sekaligus dengan bengis dan membendung tawanya sendiri.

Fukuda pura-pura sekarat. “Apakah ada penelitian sainstifik bahwa otak orang botak itu berkerak—grrhh.“

“Dasar!” Kouki menjitak kepala Kawahara dengan main-main. “Bisanya main otot. Pakai otak, dong!” 

“Mauku juga begitu!” Kawahara tertawa. Mengaduh begitu ia diterjang balik oleh kedua sobatnya itu.  Berseru meminta pertolongan Kagami dan Kuroko, yang menjadi brengsek juga dengan menghabisi jatah kuenya.

Kawahara memaki di sela alun-alun tawa mereka berlima.

Sebagian dari tetangga-tetangga kamar Seijuuurou, telah undur diri ke kamar masing-masing. Ruangan benar-benar terasa lebih luas dan lega, tapi makin malam makin ramai hangatnya. Ketiga kakak tingkat dari tiga fakultas berbeda itu memerhatikan senior di tim Seirin yang anteng mengamati para mantan adik kelas di Seirin.

“Mereka akur sekali, ya,” komentar Himuro yang melirik pada Aida dan yang lainnya, “kalian menjaga dan membina baik hubungan mereka.”

Aida mendesah dengan senyuman di wajah, hatinya menghangat melihat keramaian yang mantan-mantan adik tingkatnya buat. “Percaya tidak percaya, itu bukan kami.”

“Furihata, ‘kan?” Kasuga memandangi dengan lembut yang namanya ia sebut.

Hyuuga menyungging seringai lega. “Dia memang jadi tulang punggung tim.”

Koganei tersenyum, menyesap cola  kemudian berkata, “Jadi ingat, Kiyoshi seringkali mengirimkan pesan menyemangati dan mengingatkan Furihata untuk tidak melamun.”

“Apalagi Hyuuga. Dia sayang sekali sama Furihata, sampai-sampai tidak berhenti mengomeli—duh, itu kan benar!” Izuku yang belum selesai bicara, mengaduh karena tamparan di pundaknya.

Aida menyangga dagu dengan kepalan telapak tangan, terkikik geli. “Kurasa yang mengejutkan adalah perkembangan mereka berlima, dan _chemistry_ yang semua lawan tim Seirin kira, mereka tidak akan punya.”

“Yah, kalian meninggalkan kesan agak mendalam untuk kami, sih,” timpal Miyaji. Mengangkat bahu. “Maaf saja, memang lebih daripada tim mereka.”

Izuki dan Koganei mesti bersatu padu menahan Hyuuga menyambitkan sumpit pada Miyaji.

Himuro terkekeh. “Yeah, dendamnya sampai sekarang.”

“Awas, pertandingan berikutnya kami tidak akan—“

“—Hyuuga-kun,” Aida menghela napas panjang, “bagaimana, sih, kau ini? Sudah tidak ada pertandingan lagi untuk kita.”

Koganei mengangguk-angguk, menerjemahkan kebisuan Mitobe, “Kata Mitobe, rasanya seperti baru kemarin masuk SMA dan bikin tim basket, seakan baru kemarin kuliah—musim panas dalam hidup kita.”

“Kami selalu tahu kabar Kagami-Kuroko, juga Fukuda-Kawahara,” Hyuuga kali ini menatap serius Kasuga tanpa aura persaingan, “tapi ... bagaimana dengan Furihata?”

“Kalian mengkhawatirkannya, ya?” Himuro melemparkan senyum pengertian pada mereka.

Izuki mendesah. “Habis, dia yang paling jarak berkontak dengan kami.”

Baik Kasuga, Himuro, dan Miyaji saling pandang. Mereka mampu menerka alasan mengapa Furihata melakukan demikian. Mereka juga tahu dari tangisnya waktu itu saat ospek begitu meninju Narumi.

“Dia baik-baik saja.” Himuro tersenyum kecil, mewakili Kasuga yang mungkin takkan mau mengatakan—kan sumber kebahagiaan Kouki di Todai itu yang diklaim sebagai rival olehnya dengan sangat bertepuk sebelah tangan.

“Ada Shin-chan dan Akashi.”

Mereka menoleh pada Takao yang sudah duduk santai di sisi lain Midorima. Berbagi tablet Midorima, menonton _streaming_ siaran pertandingan basket LA Lakers versus Cleveland. 

Kecuali Kasuga, yang lainnya tersenyum mengiyakan. Mulai berkomentar dengan nostalgia, dan lagi-lagi, keheranan tak pernah terjawabkan mengapa dua orang itu mau-maunya berteman dengan seorang Furihata Kouki.

Dia yang berulang tahun, bergulat canda-tawa dengan teman-temannya. Terusik karena panggilan Kuroko.

“Furihata-kun.”

“Ya, Kuroko—tsk, diam sebentar, Kawa!” Kouki menggeser tangan yang masih gatal mengusutkan rambutnya.

“Di mana toilet? Bisa tolong antarkan aku?”

“Bisa.” Kouki berkelit bangun, senyumnya cerah pada Kuroko yang balas tersenyum tipis padanya. “Ayo.”

“Mencurigakan sekali kalian ke toilet berdua—sakit, Bodoh!” Kawahara terjungkal karena dipiting Fukuda.

“Kuroko tidak tahu toiletnya di mana.” Kouki nyengir lima jari. “Awas kalian kalau coba-coba makan kueku.”

“Di sinilah aku,” Fukuda mengembus napas panjang dibuat-buat, “curiga sebenarnya kue itu dari  yang naksir Furi, tapi Furi terlalu pesimis jadi tidak pernah sadar.”

“Coba saja benar.” Kouki mengangkat bahu. “Aku saja tidak tahu kue itu dari siapa.”

Kouki melenggang keluar ruangan setelah iseng menginjak kaki kedua sobatnya lagi dan tos dengan Kagami, memandu Kuroko keluar kamar. Keduanya menyusuri lorong kosong, sedikit hangat mungkin karena beberapa kamar asrama tetangga pun terbuka, cukup banyak kelompok-kelompok pemuda maupun pemudi saling berkumpul.

“Kau ingat jalannya kembali lagi, ‘kan?”

Kouki mengantarkan Kuroko ke ujung lorong, dekat tangga turun dan naik, ada toilet yang terpojok. Kuroko tersenyum tipis padanya. “Terima kasih, Furihata-kun. Aku ingat.”

“Oke.”

Kouki putar haluan balik, berbelok menelusuri balik koridor asrama di lantai dua. Baru sampai ke dekat kamar Seijuurou, _smartphone_ -nya bervibrasi. Agak tersentak, Kouki menyepi ke tepi dinding dan mengecek. Ah, ternyata pesan dari kakaknya.

Sedikit tertikam, karena kakaknya menebak dengan benar apa yang terjadi padanya. Menghela napas, Kouki pun membalas.

Jari-jarinya membayang layar sentuh. Kenapa Keiichi tidak bisa mengerti? Memang siapa mau berpacaran dengan seseorang yang tidak suka padanya?

Beberapa saat ia tersesat lamunan, kaget karena _handphone_ bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari kakaknya.

_“Hello, Birthday Boy.”_

“Hai juga, Nii-san.” Mungkin Kei Nii-san takkan mengerti, suara senang sang kakak membuat Kouki merasa lebih tenang.

_“Woa, dari suara-suara di belakangmu, ulang tahunmu ramai, ya?”_

“Sangat.” Kouki menaruh lengan di dinding yang dingin. Menjorokkan pandangan karena ke tungkai  gedung, terpikat pemandangan musim gugur di penghujung nyawanya.

_“Jadi ... kenapa kejam?”_

Kouki mendesah. “Coba tanya kabarku, daripada soal tadi.”

 _“Kabarmu baik ... dan juga tidak, aku tahu.”_ Senyap sebentar. _“... maaf saja, aku juga berpikiran, kau mungkin ... kejam.”_

“Aku? Kejam?” Kouki menggumam tak mengerti.

_“Karena tidak mencoba memberikan kesempatan pada yang suka padamu, untuk balik menyukainya.”_

Kouki terbayang kenangan tadi, bagaimana Kasuga menatapnya dan meminta.

_“... atau, kau ... sebenarnya punya orang yang kausuka, ya?”_

Sayang ia tercekat dan kakaknya amat cermat mendengar hal tu.

“Sudah kuduga,” serunya penuh nafsu. _“Makanya kau tidak tega memberikan orang yang kausuka kesempatan, karena memang dia tidak punya kesempatan.”_

“Hah ... katakanlah, aku tidak mau membuatnya sia-sia dengan berharap, Nii-san.” _Seperti yang kudapatkan._

_“Hmm ... lebih baik mana, yang suka padamu atau yang kausuka?”_

Kalau saja kakaknya ada depan mata, Kouki sudah menendang kakinya, “Baiknya seseorang, kan, relatif. Tidak bisa dinilai hitam-putih begitu.”

_“Menurutmu, lah.”_

“Masing-masing dari mereka punya sisi baik, tidak pantas aku menilai mereka begitu saja.”

_“Yah ... tapi kau sukanya bukan pada dia. Lebih cantik yang kausuka, ya?”_

Cantik dari mananya. Dia tampan dan muskular begitu. Kouki mendengus separuh tertawa.

_“Ah, kan, aku benar.”_

“...”

_“Biar kutebak. Perasaanmu bertepuk sebelah tangan dari yang kau suka, ‘kan?_

_Tolong berhenti jadi sialan, Nii-san._ Kenapa kakaknya selalu tahu, sungguh Kouki ingin tahu.

Menyadari diamnya dan gumam pelannya, kakaknya bertanya dengan suara lebih lembut, _“Kau sudah berusaha membuatnya suka padamu, belum?”_

Kouki memuncakkan pandangan, pada daun-daun kemuning yang bertebangan pelan dalam malam. Kakaknya sabar menanti, dan ia nyengir getir sekali lagi. Pasrah. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mau mengaku, tapi sesak ini tak tertahan lagi, hingga—

“Dia ... suka pada orang lain,” aku Kouki kaku, “... orang lain itu, temanku sendiri.”

Di seberang telpon, Keiichi bertanya serius, _“Terus, mereka saling berkencan?”_

“Tidak, sih. Temanku itu, suka pada temanku yang lain.”

_“... da-dari suaramu, temanmu itu bertepuk sebelah tangan dari temanmu yang lain juga? Juga terus begitu?”_

Kouki mengingat Kagami pada Kise pada Aomine, dan kembali lagi pada Kuroko. Tertawa letih. “Mm. Konyol, ‘kan?” 

“Gila.” Keiichi tersedak. _“Kurang edan apa drama kalian, anak kuliahan.”_

“Entahlah.” Kouki mengembuskan napas panjang. Menyentuh buih napasnya sendiri yang melesap ke dingin angin.

 _“Rantai patah hati yang panjang, ya,”_ komentar Keiichi simpatik, _“berarti kau ada kesempatan, dong?”_

Kouki mengingat permintaan Seijuurou dan jemarinya yang mengelusi foto Kuroko, menggeleng berat. Kakaknya mana bisa lihat. “Tidak.”

_“Kau yakin? Kan, dianya saja bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau dekat tidak sih dengan yang kausuka?”_

“Lumayan,” jawab Kouki. Menekuk kaki kiri, lutut menyundul dinding pembatas balkon.

_“Ada kesempatan, Kouki. Jangan cepat putus asa.”_

Kouki merasa lebih lega, lapang mendengarkan suara kakaknya yang selalu mendorongnya. Mencoba menghiburnya untuk lebih baik dan bermimpi. Tapi, kali ini ia tak lagi bisa memimpi untuk tak patah hati.

“Tapi, dia ...” Kouki memejam mata. Terpulas bagaimana jari itu mengelus foto di hari ulang tahun, yang Kuroko klaim sebagai ulang tahun terbaiknya. “Dia sudah suka temanku itu, dari sejak SMP.”

Sejenak hanya ada cekatan.

Keheningan dibuntuti bunyi tarikan napas dalam.

Mereka lama berdiaman, hingga suara Keiichi berubah dengan nada setengah canda yang lembut, _“Oke, kau tidak punya kesempatan dengannya, Kouki.”_

Kedutan memanas di pelipis Kouki. “Aish, tidak usah diperjelas juga aku tahu, kok.”

_“Supaya kau tidak sakit hati, kau tidak perlu mengundang dia ke pernikahanku.”_

Kouki turut tertawa, walau bukan maunya begitu. “Iya, iya. “

Keiichi berujar pelan, _“Maaf, aku tanya macam-macam.”_

“Tidak apa-apa, kok. Malah,” Kouki menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dingin merambati tiap jengkal paru-parunya dan melukai, tapi ia merasa rongga dadanya melapang dan lebih tenang, “aku merasa ... lega.”

 _“... syukurlah. Kalau mau curhat, hubungi aku. Lowong, kok, asal bukan jam kerjaku. Daripada kau cari nenek sihir bawa bola kristal atau mem-_ voodo _yang kausuka itu.”_

Tawa Kouki terdengar lebih natural dan Keiichi diam-diam menghela napas lega mengetahuinya. “Memang Nii-san pikir aku sedendam itu dia tidak balas suka padaku, huh?”

_“Yah, siapa tahu.”_

“Nii-san.”

_“Hmm?”_

“Bagaimana ...” Kouki menelan ludah, “bagaimana cara _move on_ darinya?”

Kakaknya tertawa geli. Ada suara feminin bertanya, vokal calon kakak ipar. Keiichi menjauh dan berkata dengan nada sayang, urusan lelaki. Kouki merasa kontra, karena ia tidak mendapati sejengkal pun iri menggerogoti hati karena kakaknya begitu bahagia dengan yang terkasih.

Kouki juga ingin kebahagiaan itu, dengan ataupun tanpa seseorang yang bisa membahagiakannya.

_“Mau cara damai atau ekstrim?”_

“Eh, ada metodenya?”

 _“Ada, dong.”_ Keiichi terkekeh.

“Apa?”

 _“Pertama, Kouki,”_ suara Keiichi berubah. Tenang dan dewasa, selalu di setiap ia tahu adiknya membutuhkannya, _“akuilah. Terimalah, perasaanmu dengannya tidak sama, dan dia menyukai orang lain. Berdamailah dengan perasaan sialan itu. Kalau kau menerima, kau akan lebih mudah lupa.”_

Kouki bergetar menghirup napas. “Akan kucoba. Lalu?”

_“Nah, ini cara damai. Kau bisa diam saja tetap di sisinya. Cari segala keburukan dan cacat celanya, biar kau bisa berpikiran kau memang salah suka padanya.”_

“Itu cara damai?”

“ _Iya, lah.”_

Mata Kouki berkejap-kejap. Keningnya berkerut dalam. Dia membayangkan Seijuurou, mengabsen cacat cela Seijuurou dan baru beberapa detik dia frustrasi sendiri.

“... tapi, aku tidak bisa menemukan keburukannya,” keluh Kouki.

 _“Soalnya cinta kadang membuat orang buta. Fakta parahnya, buta bahkan ketika matamu melihat dengan normal,”_ kekeh Keiichi.

Kouki mendesah. Kenapa, sih, kakaknya perlu jadi sinting dan bijak di saat bersamaan?

“Oke, oke.” Keiichi tidak tahu seberapa sulit mencari kejelekan Akashi Seijuurou, level kesukarannya seumpama mencari kutu di tumpukan paku. “Ada cara lain?”

_“Ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya.”_

Kouki terlonjak. Nyaris menjatuhkan _handphone_ kalau tidak keburu memegangnyac epat-cepat. “Ha-hah? Buat apa?”

_“Buat melegakanmu.”_

_“_ Toh, perasaan kami saja tidak sama. Nanti dia malah terganggu dengan perasaanku.”

 _“Urusan dia terganggu atau tidak, itu masalahnya,”_ Keichi antara jenaka dan serius sebenarnya berujar. _“Kalau ingin_ move on _, katakan perasaanmu._

_“Bukan untuk dia menerima perasaanmu atau agar dia tahu, berpikirlah ... kalau sudah mengatakan, kau akan lega. Kalau kau ditolak dengan kejam, benci saja dia. Kalaupun tidak, terimalah. Mau bagaimanapun cara disampaikannya, toh, penolakan akan tetap menyakitkan._

_“Namun setelah semua itu, kau bisa membebaskan diri dari perasaanmu. Kau bisa memilih, mengenang dia sebagai penyebab kau patah hati, atau ...”_

_“... atau?”_

_“Kenang dia sebagai seseorang yang  pernah jadi cinta yang indah dalam hidupmu.”_

 

Hening seperti mendenting setitik bening, ke hatinya.

 Kouki mengulum senyum. Dasar perutnya digeliat hangat. “Nii-san tahu, tadi Fukuda bilang apa?”

 _“Ha, kok, tiba-tiba Fukuda?”_ tanya Keichi bingung. _“Oke, aku tidak tahu. Apa?”_

“Kenapa, sih ...” Kouki memandang langit yang pelan-pelan terlihat lebih terang meski tak ada gemintang, “aku punya kakak yang keren sekali?”

 _“Fukuda, anak pintar!”_ Keichi tergelak-gelak.

Kouki ikut tertawa. “Terima kasih, Kei Nii-san. Kenapa saranmu sinting dan masokis sekali.”

_“Ya, sama-sama. Kalau saran masokis, kusarankan kau menyatukan orang yang kausuka dengan temanmu.”_

“Ha, Nii-san terlambat! Aku sudah mencoba melakukan.”

_“Astaga, jadi kau yang membuatnya ditolak dan patah hati?!”_

“... err ...”

_“Kalau aku jahat, aku pasti sudah berpikiran kau ingin dia patah hati dari temanmu yang satu lagi, supaya kau bisa bersama dengan yang kau suka.”_

“Enak saja!” Kouki mendengus sebal. “Aku tulus ingin dia bahagia!”

Keiichi berdecak kagum. _“Kenapa aku punya adik yang keren sekali, sih,”_ kekehan dan ia berkata lagi, _“dan masokis kronis.”_

Kouki memprotesnya dengan lantang, melihat bintang jatuh kecil melintang cahaya di langit. Terlibat obrolan singkat dengan kakaknya tentang kuliah dan pekerjaan mereka, lalu menitip salam untuk  Arumi, juga mengancam kakaknya untuk tidak memberitahu ibu bahwa ia akan pulang akhir minggu. Ya, kejutan kecil untuk ibu takkan menyakitkan, bukan?

_“Jangan terlalu rindu padaku, Kouki.”_

Kouki sok mendengus, yang ia tahu kakaknya pasti tahu ia tengah tersenyum lega sekarang. “Huh, aku yang harusnya bilang begitu, Kei Nii-san.”

Keiichi sok elegan berkata, _“Dah.”_

Kouki mendesis sebal, diikuti penutup perbincangan dengan sangat santai, _“Bye.”_  

Kouki menutup telpon. Melihat layar menampilkan percakapan pesan singkatnya dengan Keichi. Baru ia ingin tertawa, tapi terganti bersin. Mungkin diterpa angin dingin begitu lama menggigilkannya.

Kouki berputar haluan, ingin masuk lagi ke ruangan kamar asrama Seijuurou yang hangat. Separuh sudut siku-siku sempurna putarannya, tak sengaja menangkap sosok Seijuurou dan sembulan rambut biru langit di sisinya.

Mereka berbincang entah apa, tampaknya serius.

Kouki dilema internal. Ia bisa tetap di sini dan pura-pura telpon dan mendengar nasib perasaan Seijuurou juga Kuroko.

Hingga Kouki mendapati Seijuurou tertawa perlahan.

Bagaimana bisa Seijuurou berekspresi seperti itu pada Kuroko?

Dari dulu juga Kouki tahu, teruntuk Kuroko, Seijuurou memang selalu begitu.

Kalau tidak karena cinta, Kouki tak tahu lagi itu apa.

Mengepalkan tangan, perlahan Kouki menguraikan. Memang benar, perasaannya harus seperti ini yang ia lakukan.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Kouki beranjak mencari kehangatan dengan masuk ke ruangan—meskipun hangatnya takkan menyembuhkan.

 

 

<> 

 

Begitu jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam kurang seperempat, setelah membersihrapikan ulang kamar asrama Seijuurou dan berfoto bersama di taman terdekat, semua tamu berpamitan pulang.

Kouki sudah lelah melihat betapa berantakan ruang tamu kamar asrama Seijuurou. Namun dia keki, karena senyum santun Seijuurou dan permintaan sopan untuk merapikan sebelum pergi, begitu mudahnya dituruti.

Astaga, mengapa semua—bahkan Hyuuga yang juga melakukannya walau menggerutu juga—menuruti Seijuurou dengan mudahnya?

Kharisma, sepertinya. Kalau bukan terlalu segan atau takut diapa-apakan.

Ketiga kakak tingkatnya pamit ke kamar asrama sendiri-sendiri. Semua anggota tim Seirin dengan enteng dan kejam, bilang akan menginap saja di rumah Kagami karena sudah terlalu malam. Takao dapat undangan menginap dari Kuroko, yang mengabaikan protes Kagami.

Midorima, tentu saja kembali ke kamar asramanya sendiri.

“Kau menginap di sini, Furihata?”

Ada sesuatu yang sangat salah dari bagaimana cara Takao nyengir dan terasa sangat mengejek—menggodanya.

“Iya. Lagian, kamar Kouki jauh dari sini.”

Kouki memandang pada Seijuurou yang tenang menjawab, alih-alih dirinya. Dengan semua canda dan sebal yang bisa ia suarakan, bertanya, “Kata siapa aku menginap di sini, Akashi?”

Seijuurou mengerlingnya. “Kataku.”

“Oh, jadi itu maumu, Akashi.” Kouki sekarang mengerti kenapa Midorima bisa hobi sekali melempari kepala Takao dengan bola ataupun lucky item-nya yang seberharga nyawa. “Oke, ayo pulang, Shin-chan!”

Midorima melirik. “Kau bukannya ikut dengan Seirin?”

“Ya, kan jalan ke bawahnya sekalian,” Takao menatap Midorima sekilas, “ayo.”

Kouki mengejap-ngejapkan mata. Sebentar, apa sebenarnya Midorima ada harapan?

Namun sebelum Kouki mencari tahu, Takao telah melambai padanya dan menarik Midorima pergi. Midorima juga pamit, berkata sengit pada Takao yang ditanggapi tawa cerianya. Keduanya lenyap seribut badai yang berlalu.

Kouki masuk lagi ke dalam ruang tamu kamar asrama yang jadi tempat merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Mengecek kebersihan dan kerapihan, terkagum karena benar-benar seperti semula lagi.

Mengembuskan napas panjang untuk masuk ke kamar Seijuurou, lalu mendudukkan diri lagi dekat meja belajar pemilik kamar dengan kaki diluruskan. Pegal juga ia dari tadi duduk dengan kaki ditekuk,  punggung bersandar ke kasur.

“Kouki, kenapa kuenya tidak dihabiskan?”

Kouki menoleh dengan letih, melihat Seijuurou membawakan seperempat kue keju yang tersisa. “Oh, aku lupa. Tadi Midorima simpan ke kamarmu, biar tidak habis dimakan semuanya.”

Kouki meraih sumpit yang ada di piring kue, menyumpit kue keju sedikit untuk menyuapnya. Tersenyum letih. “Kamu belum kebagian, Sei.”

Napas Kouki tertahan dengan relung dalam diri seperti dipuntir, karena suapan itu bukan masuk ke mulutnya malah dilahap Seijuurou.

“Aku benar. Kue ini enak sekali,” komentar Seijuurou setelah menelan suapan pertama.

“Ya, ‘kan?” Kouki juga menjumput lagi dengan sumpit, memakannya lagi sendiri cepat-cepat sebelum Seijuurou coba-coba melahap kue ini lagi. Setidaknya, tidak perlu membuat Kouki seolah menyuapinya.

“Tidak rugi aku membelinya.”

Sumpit dengan sejumput kue keju terkatung di udara.

Seijuurou menyuapnya lagi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Begitu kedua kalinya Kouki meletakkan sumpit, alis Seijuurou terkernyit. “Aku belum selesai makan.”

“Terima kasih.” Kouki menatapnya, tak mudah melenyapkan lesak haru dan sesak dalam hatinya. Tarikan napas dalam diikuti senyum yang terkembang. “Aku suka kuenya.”

“Aku tahu.” Seijuurou balas tersenyum. Ya, Kouki ingat itu senyumnya di setiap _mood_ Seijuurou meningkat setelah bertemu dengan yang selalu dirindu dari dulu.

Seseorang itu _bukan_ , dan _tidak_ pernah jadi dirinya.

“Terima kasih, sudah mengorbankan kamarmu untuk dijadikan kapal pecah,” apresiasi Kouki dengan canda setengah hati.

Seijuurou tersenyum angkuh. “Coba lihat keluar kamar, mana yang kapal pecah?”

“Iya, iya.” Kouki memajukan mulut, menyuap sesendok bongkah kue sambi menggerundel, “heran, kenapa kalau kamu yang minta, semuanya menurut, ya.”

“Sudah kodrat mereka.”

Kouki menggeleng kecil dan tertawa pelan. Membiarkan keheningan hilir-mudik antara mereka, membelai kenyamanan yang sebenarnya menyesakkan Kouki. 

“Kamu capek.” Seijuurou menatapnya lekat sembari menghabisi kue. Tangan yang dilingkari arloji, terangkat untuk lembut menepuk kepala Kouki dan menggiringnya dengan hati-hati rebah ke tempat tidurnya.

“Mmm.” Kouki merebahkan setengah badan ke ranjang. Dia bisa menyerah dan rebah di sini selamanya, rasanya. Mengamati Seijuurou, di balik tangan yang mengelusi rambutnya seperti dia anak kucing.

“Maaf, kamu jadi ... mengurusi Narumi.”

“Oh, dia.” Kouki menenggak ludah, intonasi dingin tak bersahabat itu membuatnya bergidik. “Ya, bukan masalah.”

Kouki sampai tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia membiarkan saja jari-jari Seijuurou lembut menyisiri, memberantaki, dan merapikan helaiannya selagi menandaskan kue.

Kouki letih.

Dia tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini.

Apalagi ketika ia mengerti, untuk Seijuurou semua ini tidak seberarti bagi Kouki.

“Tadi juga semua sudah emosi, apalagi Kuroko,” ujar Kouki antara geli mengingat dan sangat tawar melihat ekspresi tertarik Seijuurou, “dendamnya kesumat sekali pada Narumi. Tadi ingin meninju Narumi dia.”

“Keburu babak-belur dipukul Narumi, kalau dia coba-coba,” tanggap Seijuurou geli.

Kouki terkekeh. “Kalau ada bola basket, Narumi bisa babak-belur kena _cyclone pass_ Kuroko.”

“Aku ingin lihat.”

“Aku juga.”

“Ayo kita sarankan idemu itu ke Kuroko.”

“Boleh juga. Kreditnya jangan atas namaku, ya.”

“Aku saja, Kouki.”

Tawa tersublim di antara keduanya.

Seijuurou meletakkan sumpit. Beranjak bangun, mengeluarkan sisa-sisa setelah memakan kue dan menjebloskannya ke tempat sampah. Menaruh sumpit di tempat cucian, menggulung lengan bajunya hingga sesiku, lalu mencuci gelas, sumpit, piring dan sendok kotor yang ada.

Lagi-lagi ada catatan terbuka lebar. Tulisan tangan ciamik nan artistik Seijuurou mengisi baris-baris di antara garis-garis spasi hitam yang ada. Mengingatkannya lagi pada hari itu ketika ia menyelimuti Seijuurou yang terlelap, hingga matanya terpejam.

Sehelai daun gugur, seperti perasaannya. Matahari menerobos celah-celah kubah jingga, seperti harapan.

Di kenyataan yang takkan berganti tiba-tiba, perlahan Kouki terbangun dari tidur non-fisik. Memang mungkin hingga nanti Seijuurou takkan terganti, hanya Kouki tak bisa selalu begini.     

Kouki mendengar ricik air dari luar hingga Seijuurou  kembali kamar, mendapati Kouki yang matanya masih terbuka walau begitu redup dan helaan napasnya sayup.

“Tidur saja, sana.” Seijuurou menendang pelan kaki Kouki.

“Santai saja.” Kouki balik menendang santai dan main-main kaki Seijuurou.

Seijuurou berdiri di tengah ruangan. Menyoroti bingkai foto yang waktu itu diberikan Momoi. Foto ulang tahun seseorang juga. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

“Kamu kenapa, Sei?”

Seijuurou mengerling pada Kouki yang sudah menegakkan duduk lagi.

Kouki turut merunut alur pandangnya, menatapi foto berlatar senja penuh kenangan menyenangkan. “Kuroko ... ya?”

“Hm. Tadi aku bicara padanya.”

 _Iya, aku lihat. Kau terlihat senang._ Kouki diam, yang ia tahu Seijuurou mengerti tengah didengarkan.

“Dan kupikir,” Seijuurou menghela napas panjang, “perasaanku padanya sudah cukup.”

Kouki tidak terkejut, tidak juga ingin bertepuk bahagia dalam hati. Hanya mengangguk singkat. Hampir satu dekade perasaan Seijuurou tertambat pada Kuroko, sudah saatnya untuk berlayar kembali.

... inginnya ia percaya itu, kalau tidak ingat bagaimana waktu Seijuurou jatuh tertidur menyentuh siluet Kuroko dalam foto.

Perasaan memang takkan hilang semudah itu sekalipun kita menginginkan.

“Ini tidak akan kemana-mana. Sia-sia saja.”

 _Kau bahkan tidak membuang fotonya._ Kouki tersenyum kecil, membangkitkan diri untuk menghadapi Seijuurou. “Yang tahu perasaanmu, kan, kamu sendiri. Jadi, kalau kamu merasa itu yang terbaik untukmu, aku percaya keputusanmu.”

 Seijuurou menatapnya dengan begitu lembut.“Terima kasih, Kouki.”

Mungkin juga sangat berat untuk Seijuurou memutuskan hal itu. Satu dekade bukan secepat satu tepukan tangan.

Kouki mengangkat tangan, menepuk-nepuk bahu sesahabat yang ia bisa. Kepalanya bergeser lambat, menunduk.  

“... aku juga begitu, Sei.”

Sebelum Seijuurou sempat melemparkan pertanyaan, Kouki menahannya. “Sebentar, tolong dengar aku.”

Seijuurou terdiam.

“Kamu butuh waktu untuk memulihkan perasaanmu dari Kuroko.”  Kouki mengulum atas bawah bibirnya yang mendingin dan bergetar.

“... Kouki?” terselip nada khawatir dari cara Seijuurou memanggil.

“Jadi, aku bisa kembali ke kamarku, dan memberikanmu spasi, waktu untuk sendiri—“

“Kamu bicara apa?” Seijuurou menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. “Aku tidak minta kamu pergi atau butuh spasi.”

“Aku,” Kouki menatapnya tepat di mata, “yang ingin pergi—ingin spasi itu.”

Seijuurou memandangnya, lambat-laun menyorot kosong selagi menyerap makna kata-kata Kouki.

“Maksudku, bukan aku meninggalkanmu lagi sendirian seperti saat yang kau alami dengan Kuroko.” Kouki mengepalkan tangannya, mengukuhkan kekendoran hatinya yang hanya ingin tetap di sini. “Aku ingin menemanimu, tapi mungkin kamu butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan melegakan perasaan.“

“Kouki, kamu sendiri yang bilang,” tandas Seijuurou tajam, “perasaan seseorang kan yang tahu, orang itu sendiri. Dan aku tidak—“

Kouki tahu apa yang akan Seijuurou katakan adalah yang ia ingin dengar, tidak menginginkannya pergi, maka ia menyela, “Karena ... begitu pun aku.”

Kouki melepaskan tangan dari badan Seijuurou.

“... darimu,” bisik Kouki.

Kouki mengamburkan napas dan pandangannya yang mulai blur, kemudian menemui tatapan Seijuurou lagi.

“Sei, kalau saja hari itu aku tahu Kuroko menolakmu—dan kamu bilang padaku, aku akan langsung datang. Tapi kamu juga tidak bilang. Aku tahu, kamu pasti tidak mau merusak waktuku dengan Fukuda dan Kawahara.”

“...”

“Aku juga sedih melihatmu ... sedih,” lirih Kouki letih, “karena, karena meskipun aku sudah membantumu, tapi sia-sia saja. Menyakitkan karena aku tidak mampu membantumu bersama dengan Kuroko, seseorang yang dari dulu dan sudah sangat lama kau suka. Aku juga merasa bodoh, karena tidak bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik.”

 “Kamu mampu, kamu membantuku, urusan ditolak atau tidak itu persoalanku dengan Kuroko. Dan kamu membuatku merasa lebih baik.”

“Sei, aku bisa saja membicarakanmu pada Kuroko, meyakinkannya bahwa kamu benar-benar menyukainya dan kamu orang yang terbaik untuk dicintai, tapi ....” Kouki menangkup wajah dengan telapak tangan kanannya, “aku tidak pernah melakukannya.”

Jika saja Kouki mau membuka mata, ia akan mendapati Seijuurou yang ternganga kecil tak percaya.

“... makanya ketika Kuroko bilang begitu padamu, dan kamu bilang ingin membuktikan kata-katanya, semua yang setelah itu, aku ... aku merasa lebih sedih—karena aku senang. Sementara kamu—”

Seijuurou baru beranjak maju, tapi Kouki mundur lagi hingga punggungnya nyaris terhimpit ke daun pintu kamar.

“—aku, lebih baik karenamu,” aku Seijuurou, bersungguh-sungguh.

“Walau begitu, selama ini denganku,” Kouki menambat tatap lamat-lamat pada secarik foto ulang tahun yang bukan dirinya, “tetap saja ... sebenarnya, memang bukan padaku kamu jatuh cinta. Kamu yang punya perasaanmu sendiri, kamu yang tahu benar bagaimana rasanya.”

“Justru karena itu. Aku memikirkannya baik-baik, dan ternyata tidak sesederhana yang kupikir aku mengerti.” Seijuurou menghela napas. “Kouki, aku sudah tanya kau keberatan tidak. Itu karena—“

“—aku, oke. Pertanyaanku di kafe waktu itu.” Kouki menyeteru pilu di mata merah itu. ““Kalau kamu mau sembuh dari semua itu, Sei, bukan karena ada aku,  jadi kamu akan dapat kesembuhan. Aku bukan—“

“—pelampiasan.” Kouki menyungging senyum miring, tentu Seijuurou selalu tahu. “Aku tidak memperlakukanmu dan bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu, maaf karena aku memintanya padamu. Kamu ... lebih, lebih daripada itu.“

“Terima kasih.” Kouki tersenyum hambar. Memutar badan, menekan gagang kamar, beranjak keluar. “Agar kamu juga tidak terbebani dengan perasaanku ini—oke, jangan menatapku seperti itu—dan aku bisa melepaskan perasanku ini, sebaiknya kita jalan masing-masing dulu saja.”

“Kamu mau menghindariku lagi?” Seijuurou menggaris tipis senyum sinis dan miris.

“Untuk kebaikan—” melihat kilat terkhianat di mata merah itu yang mengelam, Kouki menghela napas, “— _ku._ Tidak bakal selamanya, kok. Sementara waktu saja, sampai kita bisa ... ya, kembali seperti semula.”

“Semula?” Tawa sepat tertambat di pangkal tenggorokan Seijuurou. “Melalui hari-hari kamu bahkan pingsan di depanku lagi?”

“Tidak sejauh itu juga. Cuma sementara, kok. Aku masih bakal setengah hidup di kamarku,” tanggap Kouki dengan cengiran menahan pepat.

Seijuurou membuka mata. Ekspresi positif apa pun terkikis habis dari wajahnya.

Kouki mengerling pada Seijuurou yang mengikutinya keluar kamar, sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan sepatu. Tergugu.

Kebisuan memerangkap keduanya dalam senyap. Tidak ada satu pun yang bicara, hingga Kouki yang hampir beranjak pergi terhenti ketika Seijuurou tiba-tiba bicara lagi.

_“Aku sayang kamu, Kouki.”_

Hanya mulut pintu yang menyaksikan mulut Kouki terbuka dan mata coklat membola.

Kouki merasakan cekatan menyakitkan di kerongkongan, sesak yang membuat hatinya terdesak, dan pelupuk mata yang memberat hebat.

 _“Sayang sekali,”_ Seijuurou tidak tertawa frustrasi seperti hari mereka di kafe. Suaranya dibebat karat, terdengar seperti kejujuran dan terbeban kesungguhan yang menyayat, “hingga aku merasa tidak perlu mengatakannya—karena aku merasa kamu juga merasakannya.”

_Ah, begitu._

Kouki mengerti dengan pahamnya sendiri, bahwa perasaan Seijuurou sama seperti bagaimana Kouki mendeskripsikan perasaannya pada Fukuda dan Kawahara.

Kouki menoleh kembali. Tersenyum setipis saputan dingin yang mulai menggerogoti kamar arama ini. “Karena itulah aku selalu bilang, berhentilah mengatakan yang ingin kudengar.”

Kouki melangkah kembali mendekati Seijuurou yang menatapinya seakan ada sesuatu tertahan dan ada alasan mengapa tak dikatakan—juga bertubi-tubi kekecewaan, berjinjit sedikit untuk mengecup dahi Seijuurou dengan lembut.

“Sampai nanti lagi, Sei. Semoga festival yang kamu garap dengan Koutenbu sukses, ya,” Kouki mati-matian mempertahankan senyuman ringan, “tapi aku tahu dari dulu, kalau kamu, apa juga pasti jadi.”

Kouki menghilang di balik pintu yang santun ditutup, yang Seijuurou sangat tahu dari langkah-langkah menjauhnya, Kouki akan membaur dengan dedaun dan reranting gugur.

Seijuurou ditinggal sendiri, ditemani sepi. Menyentuh dahi, hatinya patah lagi.  

Tawanya perih di sunyi yang ringkih.

 

_"Kenapa kamu selalu begitu, Kouki?”_

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya mempermalukan diri?

Tentu saja mudah. Ada banyak cara. Pasti kau pernah dengar, butuh dua puluh tahun untuk merintis suatu karir, dan hanya butuh dua detik untuk menghancurkannya. Hiperbolis, tapi benar.

Itulah yang kini Kouki rasakan.

Kalau saja mempermalukan diri adalah keahlian, pasti telah jadi prestasi fantastik yang bisa Kouki pajang di _curriculum vitae_ -nya suatu saat nanti.

Bila yang terbersit di benakmu adalah bayangan akan Kouki mendadak mengacungkan pistol dan menembak mati Narumi, oh, lupakan.

Ada hal lain, yang mengingatnya membuat Kouki mempertanyakan sampai kapan dirinya tidak lagi jadi manusia yang dengan mudah mempermalukan diri.

Dulu pernah salah masuk kelas kakak tingkat, pernah gemetaran kaku di lapangan basket, waktu masih bocah lucu Kouki terlalu malu berdiri di atas panggung untuk membacakan essai tentang ayah dan ibu di hari kunjungan orang tua ke sekolah.

Sudah kuliah?

Masih saja. Kouki makin ingin mati, begitu dia melihat staff penguji dan tim gabungan penyeleksi keluar ruang sidang.

“Bagaimana, Furihata?!”

Teman-teman sekelasnya menyerbu. Kouki yang baru sempoyongan keluar, terseok-seok hingga jatuh berlutut ke lantai saking gemetaran dan tak sanggup lagi menopang dirinya.

“Ada apa?”

Beberapa perempuan memekik malu, kaget bukan kepalang. Seorang pria dengan taksiran usia pertengahan dua puluh, berjas putih, kemeja hitam, celana sutra lengkap, name tag pewawancara tertanda atas nama George Washington University, Global Leaders Fellowship, yang dikenali wanita-wanita muda sebagai seorang penyanyi papan atas dunia, ada di sana.

“Furihata hampir pingsan, Sensei,” lapor teman sekelas Kouki, Taiyou, yang pasang muka bodoh tidak mengenali siapa yang ada di depannya.

“A-aku tidak—“ Kouki menyambut uluran tangan teman-teman, berusaha bangkit lagi. “—ba-baik-baik saja.”

Kouki menyumpah dalam hati karena ia benar-benar merasa ingin muntah. Kegugupannya meroket dahsyat hingga jari-jarinya mendingin, tubuhnya berkeringat (dingin), tawa-tawa di ruang wawancara barusan terdengar ingar bingar, dan tulang-belulang badan terasa bergebyar.

“Bangunlah, Furihata-kun. Kau tadi sudah makan?” Dosen penguji itu berbaik hati berlutut, menariknya bangkit untuk memapah Kouki. Mengusap-usap punggungnya seperti seorang kakak menenangkan adiknya yang disuruh naik panggung dan berpidato tentang nasib kemajuan umat manusia.

Kouki mengatup mulut. Memang baru minggu lalu dia pulang ke rumah dan mendapatkan uang saku tambahan, tapi tadi pagi ia terlalu panik hanya untuk mencari sarapan. Apa itu makanan, apa itu minuman. Paling tidak dia menenggak air putih hangat, sebelum terburu-buru ke ruang tunggu—tak ingin terlambat sesi wawancara beasiswa.

“Seharusnya kau makan dulu.”

“Ma-maaf, Azuka-Sensei.” Kouki bergegas melepas diri dari pria muda berwajah ramah, auranya mengingatkan Kouki akan seseorang yang berusaha ia sisihkan dengan berondongan materi psikotes, tekmes, bahasa inggris, yang harus ia pelajari. 

“Ikut denganku, Furihata-kun.” Pria muda itu menggestur untuk mengikutinya.

Kouki mengekori sang guru. Bibirnya menekuk begitu mengetahui pekikan, sorotan, perhatian, gegap-gempita gadis-gadis otaku yang tidak menyangka idola mereka ada di sana—tepatnya si dosen penguji yang antah-berantah dari mana asalnya.

“SHUJINKOOOU-SAMAAA!”

Kouki merinding ngerti dengan jeritan memekak telinga itu. Stressnya berlipat ganda karena gerombolan gadis-gadis yang mengekori mereka. Mengapa ia terjebak lagi dengan pria muda yang selalu dipuja-puja?

“Maaf, ya, Furihata-kun.” Yang dijeriti Shujinkou meringis tak enak hati. Menarik tangan Kouki untuk berlari-lari kecil menghindari badai penggemar yang mengombak.

Kouki juga merasa kasihan. Dari natura dosen penguji ini, satu-satunya yang tak menertawakannya barusan di ruang sidang saat sesi wawancara, sepertinya dia orang baik. Mungkin dia ingin membantu mahasiswa macam Kouki, yang mirip platypus tak tahu jati diri tersasar ke sana ke mari, untuk merasa lebih baik.

“Sensei—ssst!” Kouki menjawil kecil lengan berbalut jas putih bersih. Membuka ruang orkestra yang tak terkunci, menunjuk ke dalam.

“Oke, cepat masuk ke dalam.”

Dorongan pelan di punggung Kouki, dosennya masuk setelah Kouki sudah ada di dalam. Tegang mendengar derap langkah dari tikungan yang mengelu-elukan nama idol mereka. Begitu gegap yang berderap-derap itu perlahan lenyap, mereka baru menarik napas lega hingga Kouki merosot duduk di balik pintu.

“Kau duduk saja dulu.”

Kouki menoleh horror begitu penguji itu membuka pintu. “Sensei mau ke mana?!”

“Sebentar saja.” Pria bermarga Azuka itu meraih lengannya untuk bangun, membimbingnya duduk di tepi panggung orkestra. Senyumnya mengingatkan Kouki akan ranting-ranting kering yang diinjak patah dan meranggas indah. “Tidak akan lama.”

Kouki tak kuasa menghentikannya. Ternyata bahkan pria muda yang tampak baik hati dan diliputi intelijensi ini punya sisi bodoh juga, nekat menerjang serbuan penggemar entah untuk apa. Kouki ditinggal sendiri, duduk sambil celingak-celinguk.

Untung saja ruang orkestra kosong-melompong.

Lengang mendatang hampa. Kalau saja Kouki tidak sedang meredakan ketegangan dan hasrat ingin muntahnya, maka ia akan mengagumi begitu banyak alat musik, panggung kecil silindris untuk dirigen, barisan cello dan biola. Pengeras suara bass. Karpet-karpet berpola garis-garis tipis diagonal oranye menimpa warna dasar krem yang melapisi dinding.

Ruangan megah ini dihuni instrumen, kursi-kursi, properti orkestra, dan sunyi.

Kouki terseret arus lamunan yang hening dan meruapkan lagi keinginan berbincang dengan seseorang tertentu—karena deretan biola di sana itu—meluap-luap yang selalu dibendung Kouki dengan harga diri lelaki.

Merasakan getaran tak henti yang seketika menyulut emosi, Kouki menarik keluar smartphone. Wajah konyol temannya menghias layar. Kouki menggeser gambar gagang hijau dan menyahut, “Apa, _Bud_?”

“Kau di mana, _Bud_? Di sini sudah seperti Titanic pecah jadi dua! Perempuan-perempuan ribut sekali mengetahui kau dengan Azuka Shujin, dia membawamu ke mana?!”

“Di ruang orkes.” Kouki mengembuskan napas panjang sembari mengusap dadanya, sedikit mengusutkan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam yang ia kenakan. “Kami sembunyi. Awas kau beritahu mereka!”

“Heeeh, kau ini. Ya, tidak bakalan, lah, _Bud_. Kau oke?”

  “Ingin muntah.”

“Muntah sana.”

“Gila, aku bisa kena _kartu merah_ muntah di sini.”

“Ya, cari toilet, Furi- _Buddy_. Muntah di _closet_.”

“Toilet jauh dari sini, Aki- _Buddy_.”

 “Tsk. Ya sudah, telan saja muntahmu.”

“Tidak akan kumuntahkan, jadi aku tidak perlu menelan.”

Tawa terbahak Akio, teman sekelas(sependeritaan)nya di Tekmes dari semester hingga mereka satu jurusan sampai sekarang, merilekskan Kouki yang mulai menyelonjorkan kaki dan tak merasakan dingin panggung kayu yang ia duduki.

“Bagaimana tadi wawancaranya, _Bud_?”

Garis bahu Kouki merata kembali, menurun dengan lesu. “Yeah, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya.”

“Memang kenapa, sih?”

“ _Well, Engrish_ -ku menyedihkan.” Kouki mendengak, kelopak mata pun menurun untuk mengurangi intensitas cahaya dari terangnya lampu-lampu putih ruang orkes. “Dan, yah ... begitulah.”

“Oke, oke. Lupakan saja. Kau bakal berhasil, kok.”

“Kayaknya tidak.” Kouki tergelak kecil. “Mereka sinting kalau menerimaku yang kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya pas-pasan untuk ke Amerika.”

“Kan, tes TOEFL-mu hasilnya cukup, _Bud_.”

“Pas, Akio _._ ” Kouki memutar bola mata. “Aku mati kutu tadi di bagian wawancara.”

 “Masih ada harapan, kok” tanggap Akio dengan nada menghibur, “kan, masih ada hasil psikotes,  IQ dan EQ, tes kemampuan berdasarkan jurusan, dan jangan lupa hasil uji simulasi! _Grand scale ridable prototype_ Hinode _Magnitude_ 2.3  dan miniatur _railway_ Hinode-mu, tuh, keren sekali! Nozomi masa depan itu, Furihata!”

“Itu ... serius, tanpamu dan yang lain, aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya.”

Kouki menghirup napas dalam-dalam, padahal udara yang dihirup itu menusuk paru-paru tapi hal seremeh ingatan akan teman-temannya juga para kakak tingkat menggalang dana untuk membeli properti mahal piranti mesin.

Semua saling bergotong royong membantu. Menggojroki mahasiswa-mahasiswi Teknik Komputer untuk memprogram kereta dan jalurnya, meminta opini dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi Teknik Nuklir, juga merelakan jam tidur untuk menyelesaikan proyek serius ini.

Coba saja dipresentasikan untuk sidang kelulusan pasti ia bisa lulus cukup mudah, sungguh melahirkan kehangatan yang tak bisa didapatkan dari segelas coklat hangat.  

Mungkin karena anak teknik adalah gudangnya anak-anak masokis, peduli setan penampilan, mereka sudah hidup-mati agar tak tertinggal memahami materi, praktikum, uji simulasi, dan berjuang di sini.

Takkan ada yang bisa melakukan ini sendiri, karena itulah mereka bahu-membahu melakukannya sekalipun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah individualis.

Di seberang sambungan, Akio berdecak. “Ah, santailah. Nanti kalau aku kehabisan ramen, aku ke tempatmu saja. Kau sediakan saja yang banyak, nanti aku minta anak-anak datang juga.”

“Alamat bisa hancur lagi kamarku,” canda Kouki.

“Lah, itu kan sudah biasa.”

Akio tertawa kurang ajar mendengar seruan protes Kouki. Tawanya mereda tatkala ia mendengar Kouki berkata, “Terima kasih, kau selalu membantuku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?”

“Subsidi ramen harian?”

“Kau bisa cepat mati makan ramen terus-menerus.”

“Tsk, okelah, kaubuatkan _omuraisu_ saja. Aku sudah bakal menggelinjang, masakanmu enak.”

Kouki mendesis sok jijik. Akio makin terpingkal kurang ajar, yang ia dengan bersahabat berseru antusias begitu Kouki menghela napas lelah dan berkata akan memasakkan kalau ada bahan juga tempat untuk memasak.

“Eh, kau masih di sana sama Azuka- _Sensei_?”

“Err ... begitulah.”

“Tidak mau ke sini? Giliran Ayumi-chan diwawancara, lo.”

“Benarkah?” Seraut wajah berbentuk hati yang punya senyum manis gulali dan perawakan lembut menghampiri benak Kouki.

Maklum, sudah bukan berita baru lagi bahwa teknik mesin miskin dara-dara seperti dewi. Sisanya ada, tapi perempuan-perempuan perkasa yang sejajar dengan mereka dan ketegaran yang mengagumkan.

Ayumi termasuk dalam daftar Kouki sebagai gadis imut, target untuk dipacari. Namun yang menyukainya begitu banyak, terlebih Kouki tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Salahkan mantan teman sekamarnya di semester satu yang berkepala merah.

“Uhmm. Aku mau tanya.”

“Apa?”

“Karena kau temannya Akashi ... err, memang benar, ya, Akashi menolak rekomendasi beasiswa dari George Washington _University_? Mereka kan mencari pelajar berbakat calom pemimpin dari seluruh dunia, untuk nanti dikembalikan nanti ke negerinya agar bisa memperbaiki negeri sendiri. _Global Leaders Fellowship_ , itu program keren sekali!”

 Mendengar namanya saja sudah menggusur kedamaian yang baru didapatkan. Kouki berdeham, menelan ludah, dan hati-hati menjawab, “Aku malah baru tahu, Akio.”

“Wah, kalau berita itu benar, sinting sekali dia.” Akio mendecih. “Banyak yang mau di posisinya, tapi dia malah menyia-nyiakannya.”

Kouki mencengkeram tepian panggung, dan _smartphone-_ nya sendiri. “Tidak sinting,” tanpa sadar nada bicaranya menajam, “itu haknya, ingin menerima atau tidak. Karena di manapun dia berada, dia pasti bisa melakukannya.”

Sesaat tak ada yang bicara, sampai Akio bergumam penuh sesal, “Maaf, aku salah.”

Kouki menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskan pelan-pelan. Dia balas bergumam singkat. Tentu dia tahu mengapa Akio bicara begitu. Akio mengemban jabatan kulturan paling sialan, ketua angkatan teknik  mesin mereka.

Sebagai pribadi yang selalu diandalkan dan dapat memimpin yang lain, prestasi kuliah yang terjaga dan stabil, tentu dia termasuk jajaran mahasiswa yang direkomendasikan dosen untuk menerima beasiswa. Pula anaknya bertanggung jawab dan sebenarnya, suka dengan delegasi dari kakak tingkat yang memandatnya untuk jadi ketua.

Dia pandai memimpin, dan berkeinginan membawa perubahan meski dimulai dari hal terkecil dulu. Tentu mendapatkan beasiswa itu dari Universitas George sangat diinginkannya. Kouki yakin, presentasi drones yang dapat memudahkan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan konstruksi, juga performa robotik dance ala-ala lagu Korea itu akan memikat sebagai favorit.

Akio punya kesempatan untuk menerima beasiswa itu juga.

Namun bila disandingkan dengan nama (besar) Akashi Seijuurou, tim staff dan dosen penguji juga pasti akan memilih Akashi daripada Akio. Terlepas dari fakultas.

“Habis ini giliranku, _Bud._ ”

Kouki menarik napas lagi dan memastikan suaranya tidak lagi sekesal tadi. “Semangat, _Bud_. Wawancaramu tidak akan jadi senahas giliranku tadi.”

“Masa?”

“Aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Nanti kita ketemu di kantin?”

“Oke. Traktir ramen, ya.”

“ _Ramen-baka_.” Kouki menyambut tawa jahil Akio dengan kekehannya. “Iya, iya. Sana, berjuanglah!”

Tepat ketika Akio mengatakan terima kasih dan pamit menutup telepon, pintu ruang orkes terbuka hingga perhatian Kouki lekas teralih. Dia terkejut mendapati Azuka masuk dengan bungkusan yang menguarkan aroma menggelegakkan sesuatu di perut kosongnya.

Didengarnya Azuka menggerutu dengan bahasa asing yang Kouki tak tahu, kemudian merutuk kecil dengan bahasa Jepang bahwa ia seharusnya tak membawa makanan ke ruangan ini tapi oh-sudahlah.

“Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu.” Azuka menaruh bungkusan makanan, melompat kecil untuk duduk di panggung, kemudian mengeluarkan minuman dan sebotol air putih untuk Kouki. “Aku tidak tahu kau suka apa, jadi kupilihkan Vanilla Latte. Oh, kau lebih suka roti lapis kalkun atau tuna?”

“A-a-astaga, Sensei.” Kouki mengibaskan tangan, panik karena disodori makanana dan minuman. “Tidak usah—“

“Sssh.” Dosen penguji itu duduk sepenuhnya di panggung, menyilakan kaki. “Anggap saja, _otsukaresama_ untuk perjuanganmu tadi. Makan saja, ya. Jangan sampai kau pingsan, dan jangan pikirkan kau mesti menggantikan uangku.”

“Ta-tapi bukannya Sensei harus balik untuk menguji?”

“Aha. Tapi tadi saja akgae—oh, kau tak tahu itu. Penggemar, masih banyak penggemar di luar sana. Aku minta izin melewatkan dua sesi wawancara sampai aku bisa kembali ke sana.” Azuka menyerahkan bungkusan roti lapis ayam kalkun untuk disantapnya. “Aku sedang ingin roti lapis tuna. Kau oke?”

Merasa sedikit tertekan dengan keramahan pria di hadapannya, Kouki mengangguk dan menerima bungkusan roti lapis ayam kalkun yang masih hangat. Lelehan mayonaise telur dan wangi tumisan karamel bawang bombay terlalu menggoda untuk dianggurkan begitu saja.

“Sensei,” Kouki membungkuk dalam-dalam penuh hormat, “terima kasih.”

Azuka mengangkat roti lapis tunanya, memandangnya hangat. “ _Itadakimasu?_ ”

Kalau dia perempuan, sudah meleleh habis-habisan Kouki begitu disenyumi oleh si dosen penguji. Sayang, itu hanya efektif untuk Kouki kalau Seijuurou yang tersenyum seperti ini padanya.

Menuruti _itadakimasu_ , Kouki menyantap roti lapis yang diberikan padanya. Menggumam senang begitu kelezatan meresap ke indera pencecap dan melumerkan perlahan-lahan ketegangan dalam dirinya.

“Wah, enak juga.” Raut wajah Azuka mencerah. Lebih antusias melahap roti tunanya sambil meliriki instrumen di belakang sana.

Kouki mengunyah _lettuce_ yang terselip di roti lapisnya, mengusap sudut mulut yang ternoda mayonaise. Memerhatikan dosen penguji di hadapannya yang mengerlingi piano di dekat tempat dirigen.

“Uhm, Sensei.”

“Ya?”

“Sensei ... bukan orang Jepang murni, ya?”

Justru Kouki yang terkejut karena Azuka tak tampak kaget pertanyaannya. Bola mata biru itu bukan milik orang Jepang, apalagi kelopak mata yang bertumpuk di mata yang tidak sipit. Hidung mancung. Tulang pipi tinggi, garis rahang siku. Leher jenjang. Rambut coklat yang agak pirang, kalau Kouki tidak seobservan itu untuk tahu pangkal rambutnya toh hitam.

Perpaduan profil wajah Timur dan Barat yang eksotis dan sangat mengagumkan.

“Aku tidak tahu orang apa. Namaku saja yang Jepang,” jawabnya setelah menyesap espresso. “Ibuku setengah darah Jepang dan Indonesia, ayahku bergenetis Korea dan Inggris. Hidupku pindah-pindah jadinya.”

“Ooh, sekarang Sensei tinggal di mana?”

“Nomaden. Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.”

“Kok, bisa jadi dosen penguji?”

“Kebetulan saja jadi penerjemah Jepang-Inggris, kan kau tadi lihat ada beberapa orang asing dari universitas-universitas yang menawarkan beasiswa ke Todai? Kebetulan, aku mengurusi tamu dari Universitas George.”

Kouki ingin bilang pasti bukan kebetulan, mana bisa kebetulan saja akan menjadikannya penerjemah dengan wawasan seluas itu.

Sebenarnya ia curiga dosen ini lulusan universitas beken peraup calon-calon pemimpin dunia itu atau juga alumni Todai yang tidak ia tahu, mematahkan anggapan bahwa pria tampan dan idola Korea biasa berotak kosong. Bicara saja suaranya sudah semerdu ini. Siapa yang tidak bakal terpikat?

Sial, si dosen mengingatkannya pada Sei lagi.

Mendengar helaan napas panjang Kouki, dia tertawa kecil. “Uji simulasi Nozomi-mu keren sekali.”

Tak sangka bakal dipuji setulus itu, Kouki salah tingkah. “Terima kasih.”

“Mudah-mudahan mereka menerimamu sebagai penerima beasiswa, ya.”

 Kouki tertawa setengah hati. “Bukannya aneh kalau aku diterima?”

“Kenapa tidak?”

“Uh, karena ... cerita konyolku ... tadi?”

“Konyol?“ Azuka mengamatinya lekat-lekat. “Tidak, kok. Ya, tapi begitu aku menerjemahkan pada staff penyeleksi dari universitas luar negeri, mereka tertawa.”

 “Kenapa mereka mesti tertawa, sih,” gerundel Kouki dengan mata redup.

Azuka meletakkan gelas kopinya. Menatap Kouki dengan seksama, mengujar dengan lembut, “Tak ada satu pun di ruangan barusan menyangka, akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaan, _“Mengapa kau ingin mengikuti ujian untuk menerima beasiswa ini?”_ dengan prolog bahwa ia ingin _move on_ dari patah hati, jadi daripada memikirkan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia fokus untuk—“

“—uh, Sensei, tolong jangan diuraikan lagi.” Kouki menjatuhkan kening ke telapak tangan, memblokir wajahnya sendiri.

Kouki menduga pria muda di depannya akan turut tertawa, tapi tidak sama sekali. Ini membuatnya tertegun hingga mendongak lagi dan menatapi Azuka.

“Kenapa ... Sensei tidak tertawa?” tanya Kouki pelan, “menertawakan ... –ku?”

Azuka menengadahkan kepala. Matanya terpejam singkat. Sepasang mata biru, memendam haru-biru yang Kouki tak tahu. Yang begitu menyesakkan hingga Kouki merasakan napasnya tertahan.

 “Tidak ada orang patah hati dan mencoba _move on_ pantas ditertawakan,” ucapnya dengan suara rendah dan ketenangan yang memilukan. “Malah, kupikir mengagumkan. Kau tidak terjerumus memakai obat-obatan terlarang, tidak meminum alkohol atau main perempuan.

“Mungkin kau patut dicontoh, karena patah hatimu kauarahkan pada kegiatan positif—belajar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa.”

Kouki tersenyum separuh hati. “Err, beasiswa itu rekomendasi dari kakak tingkatku, Sensei. Bukan aku yang mau sendiri.”

“Toh, kau melakukannya.” Azuka mengernyit alis seakan terheran-heran kenapa Kouki tidak mengerti. “Coba kalau kau tidak patah hati, apa kau akan sampai di sini?”

Kouki termenung memikirkan perkataan pria di hadapannya, hingga renungan arus pendeknya tergusur karena melihat lawan bicaranya membereskan bekas makan. Beranjak melihat-lihat instrumen musik di panggung.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu. Alasan mengapa Azuka tak tertawa begitu ia menjawab selugu itu. Raut wajahnya, syok dan keterkejutan itu karena alasan yang berbeda. Yang rasanya, Kouki dapat merasakan dari gelagat pria di hadapannya.  

Kouki bertanya dengan hati-hati, “Apa ... apa Sensei pernah patah hati?” 

Jari-jemari panjang yang mengelusi partitur dan rangkaian not balok yang terbuka, terhenti. Kaki buntung jarum jam mengarung bilah-bilah detik dan jejarinya sesaat mematung, kemudian tertawa pelan. Parau.

“Iya,” ujar Azuka datar, “dan kurasa, wajar saja manusia patah hati.”

Kouki ternganga. Siapa manusia gila yang berani menolak pria setampan dan sebaik di hadapannya?

“Setelah mengalami patah hati, setiap orang tidak akan pernah sama lagi,” ujar Azuka dengan tatapan menerawang, “tidak akan pernah sama. Dan dampak itu buruk atau tidaknya, bergantung pada manajemen perasaan orang yang patah hati.”

Kedua alis Kouki menyatu dan mata memincing.

Azuka mengerling sepintas. “Ada yang stress, ada yang depresi, ada yang tidak lagi percaya cinta, ada juga yang malah menjadi lebih baik. Kau masuk golongan terakhir, untungnya.”

Bunyi napas Kouki yang tersangkut di tenggorokan menggema ringan di ruangan, memberatkan suasana di antara mereka. 

“Maksudnya menjadi lebih baik, Sensei? Bukannya,” Kouki meringis merasakan denyut panas dan memerih hingga menyebabkannya pusing, “kita jadi lebih sedih, dan ... rindu, rindu pada orang itu?”

Mungkin sensasi nostalgia menerjangnya hingga pria muda itu akhirnya duduk, meloloskan helaan berat yang takkan melepaskan duka yang pernah singgah di hatinya.

“Maksudku kepribadian akan menjadi lebih baik, setidaknya itu yang kualami.”

Kesunyian menggeliat lagi, sesekali hening dicemari denting satu tuts piano. Tangga nada minor mendaki tangga udara.

“Cintaku pernah ditolak, Furihata-kun. Ditolak yang hingga saat ini, untukku, seseorang itu tak terlupakan.”

Pedih yang digelayuti kepasrahan itu menyakitkan untuk didengar. Kouki memalingkan wajah.

“Dia mencintai orang lain, dan orang lain itu juga cinta padanya." 

Kouki tidak bisa membayangkan penolakan macam apa yang pria muda ini dapatkan hingga wajahnya mencerminkan relung hati yang benar-benar patah—terpecah ruah.

“Kebodohanku adalah, walaupun dia sudah pacaran dengan lelaki itu, aku masih saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Kuminta dia menikah denganku, dan tentu saja dia menolakku mentah-mentah.” Azuka nyengir dengan sangat getir.

Kouki tak tahu harus merepons apa selain melirih, “Maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa." Senyuman menenangkan tertoreh di wajah Azuka, sebelum bergelung dalam _biru_. 

Tentu saja dari raut wajah yang kalau saja bisa tampak fisiknya, mungkin akan hancur tak bisa dikenali lagi karena penuh torehan luka. 

“Aku tidak bermaksud sombong. Tapi, pada saat jatuh cinta padanya, aku memang sombong sekali.”

“So-sombong bagaimana, Sensei?”

Azuka menimang beberapa jenak hingga Kouki menyadari ia tengah diteliti. Kouki balas menatapnya balik, meyakinkannya bahwa apa pun yang ia katakan, Kouki takkan tersinggung.

“Aku punya segalanya yang orang lain ingin miliki. Keluarga lengkap, teman-teman yang selalu setia, bakat, kecerdasan, ketampanan, harta, _well-manner_ , derajat—segalanya yang mungkin orang biasa inginkan.” Azuka menguar tawa hambar, matanya bersinar datar. “Jadi mana pernah terpikirkan, akan ada yang menolak cintaku.”

Kouki tertohok. Itu ... persis sekali dengan dulu yang selalu ia inginkan selama ia sekamar asrama di tahun pertama bersama dua pemuda luar biasa.

“... tapi, ternyata, bukan segalanya yang kupunya yang bisa membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku.” Azuka tersenyum pahit. 

Kouki nyaris tersedak. Nah, sekarang kondisinya menjentik Kouki pada sesosok yang untuk Kouki selama ini, tidak terganti.

“Aku ingin bilang, cintaku lebih besar untuknya daripada lelaki itu. Aku tahu dan mengerti banyak hal tentangnya, lebih-lebih daripada lelaki itu. Dia akan lebih baik dan bahagia kalau bersamaku.

"Furihata-kun, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini kecuali padanya—tapi, ... tapi aku tidak lagi mampu mengatakannya setelah itu.” Terlanjur terlalu kelu. Azuka menengadahkan kepala, mungkin menyembunyikan mata yang berkaca.

 _Benar._ Tanpa sadar Kouki menganggukkan kepala dan senyum muram, pilu tertunduk.

“Tapi, kalau aku ada di posisi lelaki itu, apa aku mau ada lelaki lain mencintainya dan bilang, bahwa ia bisa dan punya segala hal yang selama ini tak pernah kumiliki agar cintanya berpindah _tidak_ untukku saja?”

Helaan napas panjang. Kouki mengerling sedikit, melihat buah adam itu naik kemudian turun, menenggak pahit yang tiada.

“... apa aku bisa setega itu, membuatnya tidak bahagia dengan memaksanya bersamaku?”

Azuka duduk terpekur di depan piano sehitam kelam yang terurai di airmukanya.

“Dia tidak memandang segala hal yang kupunya, Furihata-kun. Dan aku tahu, kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku, dia tidak akan seperti kebanyakan orang—hanya cinta pada segala hal yang kupunya. Itu ... akan jadi cinta yang sangat luar biasa,” senyumnya miris sekali, “... sayangnya, tidak begitu.”

Kouki menoleh pada pria muda yang menatapi tuangan siluetnya di kap tuts piano hitam berkilat. “Apa Sensei pernah menyesal mencintainya, atau bahkan membencinya karena dia ... hanya bikin Sensei patah hati?”

Kouki lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan senyuman nostalgik dan roman hangat yang meremuk-redamkan dirinya.

“Tidak sama sekali.”

“Kenapa?”

“Dia begitu baik, dan ia membuatku jadi orang yang lebih baik.” Azuka merelakan tahanan napasnya untuk bercengkerama dengan udara dingin dan debu-debu yang terselip di insrumen. "Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa sampai seperti ini, kalau bukan karena patah hati darinya.

 "Karena begitu banyak yang aku punya, tidak banyak hal atau seseorang yang kuinginkan dalam hidupku. Tapi, dia satu-satunya yang kuinginkan ... dan tidak akan bisa kudapatkan."

Terilustrasi sehelai daun gugur dan kubah jingga, jari-jemari matahari merasuk dari celah-celah yang ada. Kouki teringat itu yang pernah dikatakannya pula. 

“Dia mengubah pandanganku bahwa cinta tak bergantung pada pantas tidaknya seseorang hanya karena segala hal yang dimiliki setiap individu. Mau itu orang sempurna dengan tidak sempurna, tidak sempurna dengan tidak sempurna, karena kesempurnaan itu relatif tergantung dari bagaimana cara orang memandangnya.”

Sudut-sudut mulut Kouki naik sedikit. Dia menekuk kaki dan menaruh dagu di tempurung lutut. Dalam diam menandai Azuka sebagai teman senasibnya, sama-sama patah hati. Bedanya, pria ini lebih pemberani dan menyatakan cinta walaupun sudah tahu yang dicintainya telah bersama yang lain.

“Tapi aku masih berpikiran dan dengan keyakinan egois, bahkan tanpa semua yang kupunya, aku yang pasti bisa tetap setia cinta padanya.” Azuka terkekeh kecil.

Kouki ikut tertawa karenanya. “Sensei percaya diri sekali. Tidak akan _move on_ ke orang lain?”

“Bukan pindah atau _move on_ , menurutku.” Azuka lamat-lamat membolak-balik halaman partitur dari buku yang tertinggal di atas piano hitam. “Tapi, dia memang tidak akan terganti. Orang lain itu yang suatu saat akan kucintai dan mencintaiku, tidak pantas jadi pengganti saja.

"Dia akan kucintai dengan berbeda, sebagai aku yang benar-benar aku—yang lebih baik dan tidak senaif dulu lagi. Aku tidak mau terbawa cintaku yang dulu, seseorang yang mencintaiku tidak pantas mendapatkan itu. Juga, karena aku tidak mau menutup diri dari cinta orang lain untukku."

Kouki tersenyum kecil melihat kerelaaan dan harapan bersemi di ekspresi Azuka. Pria muda itu menoleh, senyumnya merenggut napas. Kouki tidak tahu separah apa patah hatinya, tidak juga mengerti sesakit apa pengalamannya, tapi sorot dan bahasa tubuh telah merelakan itu benar-benar menyesakkan.

“Meski sebegini sakit sekali, tetap saja ...” Kouki rasanya bisa membayangkan sesosok orang selalu jadi arah pandang sepasang mata biru dihuni kelabu yang begitu teduh, “ _dia_ adalah cinta yang indah dalam hidupku.”

Kouki mengulum senyum. Mengangguk menyetujui perlahan dengan seluruh kesadaran penuh.

Mengamati senyum yang kini memunculkan kesejukan itu, Kouki bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta saja pada orang ini. Berhubung mereka sama-sama patah hati. Tapi, apalah dirinya dibandingkan pria yang bahkan lebih daripada Akashi Seijuurou.

Senyum menyurut. Kouki getir menyadari bahwa sehangat dan semeremukkan apa pun hati senyum orang ini, memang ia lebih suka melihat Seijuurou yang tersenyum dan bagaimana mata merah itu menyala serupa terangnya mapple di luar sana.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Furihata-kun?”

Kouki terbatuk kecil. “Yah, uh ... seseorang yang kusuka itu, kurasa ... mirip dengan Sensei. Dia punya segalanya yang tidak kumiliki, dan ingin kumiliki. Awalnya aku, ungh ... sangat iri dan takut padanya, tapi lambat-laun kutahu ternyata dia sangat baik—tapi kadang menyebalkan, sering menjahiliku—dan ...”

Azuka mengangkat sebelah alis. “Dan?”

Seperti ia ditabrak dan dilindasi kereta realita detik itu juga. Kenangan berguguranl kilas balik yang membadai; seperti terjadi  _hanami_ memori dalam dirinya.

Ketika Seijuurou datang hari itu, meminjamkan sapu tangan, membantunya mengepel toilet. Berkata bahwa ia beruntung punya keluarga lengkap.

Saat Seijuurou (dan Midorima), menunggu kelas kuliahnya usai untuk makan siang bersama.

Tatkala Kouki membutuhkan bantuan untuk kalkulus, Fisika dan Matematika Dasar, Seijuurou meluangkan waktu makan siang, membujuk Kouki duduk di kantin untuk mengajarinya dengan seksama sampai bisa.

Begitu Seijuurou selalu menegurnya untuk tidak berpikir rendah tentang diri sendiri. Memujinya saat hasil belajar kuliahnya di semester dua membaik daripada semester pertama saat tidak punya teman sama sekali.

Memintanya untuk tetap bermain basket, sekalipun Kouki tidak pernah mengabulkan.

Mengomentari kekacauan kamar asrama mereka, dan membuat Kouki angkat pantat dari tempat serta buku yang ia bacara, agar membereskan lagi kamar seperti semula.

Memanipulasi Kouki _jogging_ pagi dengannya kalau mereka tidak ada kuliah dengan alasan kesehatan, bahkan di hari bersalju, trik cerdik untuk keluar dan mencari tempat untuk makan mapo-tofu.

Seijuurou yang dengan santai menyuruh supir mobil keluarganya ke bengkel tempat Kouki bekerja paruh waktu—berdalih bahwa mobil sialan itu yang selalu disuruhnya jauh-jauh dari areanya sekolah mengalami kerusakan, agar Kouki dapat penghasilan lebih.

Seijuurou yang akan marah, dengan kemarahan terkendali yang mengerikan, kalau Kouki kebanyakan begadang sampai jatuh sakit. Meminta Midorima mencekoki asupan makanan bergizi dan membaweli Kouki tentang pentingnya kesehatan, kerugian tertinggal kuliah, keuangan untuk pengobatan, dan mengompres Kouki sepanjang malam sampai jarinya membiru.

Semua hal-hal kecil itu terambang ke awang-awang. Senyum Kouki perlahan-lahan terkembang kala mengenang. Keping-keping memori kebersamaannya dengan Seijuurou, dan kesadaran pula perasaan tumbuh tidak instan untuk jatuh cinta tanpa merasa lagi iri.

Seijuurou yang dari dulu hingga sekarang, selalu menyadarkan Kouki akan apa yang tak pernah dan tidak akan pernah ia punya. Selalu mencoba memberitahu bahwa ia lebih daripada rendahnya apresi yang Kouki miliki untuk diri sendiri.

Seijuurou yang selalu melihat segala sesuatu lebih daripada yang terlihat, dan Kouki tak dijadikannya pengecualian akan hal itu.  

“... dia membuatku jadi orang yang lebih baik, Sensei,” aku Kouki tanpa ragu.

Azuka turut tersenyum lembut.

Kilas baliknya tak terganggu, bahkan ketika suara—yang membuktikan kebenaran asumsi Kouki—teramat merdu dan menyentuh menyelarasi melodi dari denting-denting piano. Suara serak basah tersisip sebuah kisah tentang hati yang patah.

Bahasanya asing. Kouki tidak tahu lirik [lagu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkcV1XarxM0)nya, tapi terdengar indah menyakitkannya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang pria muda ini nanti, begitu punya kesempatan. Mungkin juga bisa tanya perempuan-perempuan teman sekelasnya.

“Bahasa apa itu?”

“Indonesia.”

"Sensei orang Indonesia?" tanya Kouki. 

Azuka terkekeh. "Yah ... seperempat, bisa dikatakan begitu." 

"Seperempat?" 

"Tadi kau sedang dengar garis keturunan orang tuaku, jadi aku sering pindah-pindah tinggal waktu kecil. Aku pernah sekolah di Indonesia sebentar." Azuka melenguh. "Jangan pasang tampang seolah itu begitu keren, oke. Ini  rumit untukku. Selain namaku, kurasa aku termasuk golongan _orang Jepang yang tidak benar-benar tahu Jepang_ -nya." 

 "Oke," Kouki bergumam takjub. "Lagu tadi ... apa artinya, Sensei?”

Azuka terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan tenang dan mata menerawang.

Kouki mengeratkan cengkeraman di kakinya.  

"Banyak yang bilang, cinta tidak harus selalu memiliki," gumam Azuka yang tari-temari jemarinya merilis  _staccato-legato_  rapuh  _nocturne_. Tawanya memulas imaji akan senja yang renta. "Tapi, kenapa mesti sesedih itu kalau benar-benar rela cintanya tidak perlu lagi memiliki?

"Mungkin sebenarnya, nasehat itu adalah hiburan lembut—kalau bukan kebohongan manis—untuk menutupi kenyataan akan luka pedih yang dihadapi: kau inginnya memiliki cinta itu dan hati dia. Ingin dia bahagia karenamu dan denganmu. Dan hanya yang tabah yang benar-benar bisa merealisasikannya, merelakan yang dia cinta tidak bersamanya." 

"Tapi ... Sensei sendiri merelakan dia untuk tak bersama Sensei, malah dengan yang lain," dalih Kouki. 

"Aku tidak bilang aku rela." Azuka menatap gelap pada kap hitam piano, yang berubah lagi jadi pasrah untuk menerima.  "Hanya saja, selalu ada hal yang tidak bisa dipaksakan, seperti cinta yang telah pasti patah hati. Karena bila dipaksakan untuk mencintai, sakit-menyakiti sajalah yang pasti." 

"... apa Sensei tidak ingin ... lepas dari semua itu?" 

"Ingin saja tidak cukup, jadi aku melakukan." 

Kouki menengadah, resah bertanya, "Bagaimana cara melakukannya? Aku cari tahu. Ada yang bilang, obat patah hati adalah jatuh cinta lagi, tapi aku ..." 

Kouki termenung sendiri sementara antero ruang orkes disesaki lantunan nada-nada usang. 

"Itu benar, tapi aku pribadi berpikiran, itu bukanlah obat penyembuh mutlak patah hati, Furihata-kun."

"..."

Azuka mengujar berhati-hati dengan bahu terangkat sedikit, "Kalau aku jahat, sih ... kupikir itu hanya untuk orang yang tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan dan dapat jalan keluar dari patah hati dengan instan." 

"Apa salahnya jatuh cinta lagi dengan mudah?" Kilatan heran melintasi mata Kouki, sebelum muram membasuh airmukanya. "Bukankah itu akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah?" 

"Mungkin." Azuka berhenti menari jejari di atas deretan hitam-putih tuts, menatapi Kouki dengan perih. "Tapi, belajar dari pengalamanku ... kalau kita begitu mudah jatuh cinta lagi, begitu nanti disakiti lagi, yang ada akan teringat dia lagi karena bisa jadi akan berpikiran bahwa dia memang lebih baik."

Kouki mencerna baik-baik perkataannya, menyimpulkan dengan tepat bahwa berarti, setelah si dia ini, Azuka pernah jatuh cinta orang lain tapi hubungan mereka tidak sebaik itu. Pula, tidak menyembuhkannya dari patah hati, malah lebih pedih.

Kini, Kouki mempertemukan tatapan mereka karena terpaku jalur buntu atas jawaban. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Lupakan saja pelan-pelan," jawab Azuka dengan senyum dan tatapan meneduhkan, "hingga suatu hari nanti, dia hanya jadi kenangan di hati."    

Mereka pasti masih akan mengobrol kalau bukan karena selaan dering telepon. Azuka menerima panggilan masuk dan bicara dengan bahasa Inggris, yang kurang lebih Kouki mengerti bahwa itu adalah panggilan mewajibkannya untuk kembali.

Usai menutup telpon lalu beranjak, mengajak Kouki membersihkan bekas makan mereka, membuang sampah ke tempatnya, dan meminta tak mengatakan tentang kejahatan kecil mereka—makan di ruang orkes, lalu mengizinkan Kouki pergi sendiri sementara Azuka harus kembali pada tuntutan profesi.

Begitu mereka bertemu Akashi Seijuurou yang membelok di koridor lain, Kouki membeku. Seijuurou terkejut. Azuka mengerling antara keduanya yang saling kelu tak bicara. Senyumnya seperti teh manis dan hangat saat lembut menepuk bahu Kouki, berpamitan untuk pergi.

Azuka Shujin berbisik di telinga Kouki sebelum menghilang ke remah temah pagi, "Padahal hati hanya ada satu, begitu lucu ada betapa banyak perasaan yang bisa dirasakannya dalam satu waktu."

Hampa, juga lega. 

Perih, tapi juga rela.   

Hingga Kouki memahami, mungkin memang pertemuan ini mesti terjadi untuknya mengerti—

 

_Biar aku menepi_

_Bukan lelah menanti_

<> 

 

“Azuka Shujin yang kontroversial, karena saat dapat penghargaan malah mengumumkan berhenti dari karir keartisannya?”

 Kouki mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaan itu. Digesernya kotak tisu ke tengah meja selagi Seijuurou tengah merapikan tempat tidur, kemudian merapikan catatan dan barang-barang berserakan di sekitar meja belajar.

“Aku tidak tahu.”  Kouki meraih kaleng teh lemon hangatnya, menyesapnya, berkata lagi lama setelah rasa asam menyebar di indera pencecapnya. “Kenapa dia berhenti dari karir keartisannya waktu itu?” 

Seijuurou mengulur waktu, seolah tahu Kouki pasti takkan bicara sampai ia angkat suara. Mengunyah pelan-pelan dan menelan. Mengerling Kouki yang setengah melamun di sisinya.

“Karena patah hati.”

Kouki menoleh, kilat. “Hah?”

“Lagu yang menang penghargaan itu lagu patah hatinya yang diciptakan untuk seseorang yang menghancurkan hatinya. Penghargaan hanya akan terus-terusan mengingatkan Azuka-san pada seseorang yang dicintainya tapi tidak akan pernah bisa dimilikinya,” terang Seijuurou panjang, "begitulah katanya."

 Terbenam ke dalam bayangan Kouki, imaji akan seseorang yang begitu baik hingga baginya terlihat amat cantik, seseorang yang jadi alasan senyum dan sorot mata teduh dan seretak itu ada di wajah setampan—pula bahasa tubuh—Azuka Shujin.

“Oh ... apa lelaki yang dicintai perempuan itu lebih baik dari Azuka-Sensei, ya?” Kouki menghela napas panjang, menyandarkan tengkuk ke kasur Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menutup kotak bentou, membuangnya ke kantung plastik. “Mungkin.”

Kouki tersenyum, damai hati ini mengingat senyum meluluhkan hati si dosen penguji. “Kalau Azuka-Sensei, pasti dia akan bilang, cinta kan tidak bergantung baik tidaknya seseorang.”

“Dia terdengar bijak.” Seijuurou bangkit sebentar dan keluar kamar, membuang bungkusan bekas makan siang terlambat yang kalau bukan karena omelan Kouki untuk tidak mengabaikan kebutuhan asupan, tentu Seijuurou memilih mencicil _paper_ ke perpustakaan daripada makan.

“Sepertinya begitu, ah, dan suaranya sangat merdu!” seru Kouki antusias begitu Seijuurou masuk lagi ke kamar. “Dia juga bisa main piano!”

Seijuurou mengejap mata. Memandangnya tanpa raut terbaca, hingga Kouki menetapkan bahwa mendadak tumpukan diktat dan jurnal terlihat unik untuk dipandang.

“Aku juga bisa main piano.”

Cengir hanya segaris kecil di bibir Kouki. “Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku baru akan heran.”

Seijuurou mengitari kamar tidur, duduk di kasur. Mudah sekali kalau Kouki mau, untuk menolehkan kepala ke arah kanan sedikit saja dan mendapati Seijuurou memandanginya. Namun ia tidak percaya diri untuk tak merasakan apa-apa saat ditatapi sepasang mata sewarna bara mega.

“Bagaimana tadi ujianmu saat tes wawancara?”

Kouki mengurai simpul ikatan dasi di kerah kemejanya. “Ya ... begitulah.”

“Aku lihat uji simulasimu—“

Entah bagaimana Kouki tahu, mungkin sudah insting defensifnya untuk tidak lagi mendengar Seijuurou mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin ia dengar, seperti kali ini, tentang miniatur kereta ekspress dengan stasiun dan medan realistis, terlihat bagus atau luar biasa.

“—kurasa aku sangat jatuh di bagian _Engrish_ ,” potong Kouki perlahan.

Seijuurou menguap kecil dan Kouki tak luput melihatnya. “Kau kelihatan kecewa.”

“Aku juga tahu diri, tidak bakal diterima ini.”

“Bagaimana kalau diterima?”

Kouki menegakkan duduknya. Seijuurou memang tidak biasa bersuara menggelegar guntur ala Kagami atau berceloteh sebersahabat Kise, tapi Kouki bisa mendengar sisipan kelelahan dan keanehan dalam nada bicaranya. Oh, dia menguap lagi?

Seijuurou menyilangkan kedua kaki dan bertopang dagu. “Kau akan ke Amerika.”

“Iya, nanti bisa ketemu lagi sama Kiyoshi-Senpai.” Kouki memainkan dalam pilinan dasi yang telah melingkar longgar di kerah kemejanya.

“Apa kalau diterima, kau mau pergi?”

Kouki mengerutkan kening, mengerling Seijuurou . Dalam diam mempertanyakan siapa ini yang di depannya karena tidak mungkin Seijuurou bertanya tak fokus begitu.

“Tidak.” Kouki mengembuskan napas dengan keteraturan. “Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Ibu sendiri di sini, kakakku nanti sudah menikah dan punya rumah sendiri. Lagian, uang dari mana bisa berangkat ke sana—sekalipun seluruh biaya ditanggung dari pemberi beasiswa selama hidup di negara lain.”

Seijuurou tidak menanggapi.

Selepasnya Azuka pergi, Kouki yang memulai tukar sapa seperti biasa. Seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa hampir tiga minggu terakhir mereka tak berjumpa. Tak bertemu begitu lama itu, kredit aksi tersebut jatuh pada Kouki.

Mungkin karena tiga tahun setim dengan Kuroko, Kouki jadi belajar sedikit misdireksi, dan menerapkannya untuk menghindari bersua Seijuurou.

Di minggu kedua, Midorima mengirim _chat_ singkat. Mengajaknya makan siang bersama, yang Kouki tolak dengan halus—belajar dari pengalaman bahwa ini manipulasi Midorima untuk bertemu yang tengah ia hindari. Sekali lagi, dengan ketsunderean yang hanya Midorima Shintarou bisa, bertanya angkuh akan makan malam di mana ia malam itu. Kebetulan ia pergi keluar makan malam dengan Akio.

Chat ketiga, memintanya bertemu Seijuurou. Entah apa maunya. Chat terakhir itu, Kouki tak membalas.

Tadi mereka sempat pergi ke _vending machine_. Dua kaleng teh, teh lemon untuk Kouki dan teh hijau untuk Seijuurou. Terlibat percakapan keseharian biasa, Kouki sadar tak sadar saat Seijuurou berhasil memanipulasinya untuk masuk ke kamar asramanya lagi.

Kalau tahu ini akan terjadi, Kouki sudah hengkang dari tadi.

Kouki bangkit berdiri. Ikut duduk di kasur dan memerhatikan kontur wajah Seijuurou. Se— _baik_ biasanya, oke, Seijuurou kan _memang_ menawan. _Hush_ , pikirkan pandangan melelehkan Azuka-Sensei dan pikirkan kepala bukit Kawahara.

Bola mata dengan setitik coklat membulat, menemukan pulasan kelabu di garis mata berkantung. “Kau kurang tidur, ya?”

Seijuurou memangkukan seluruh sisi wajah ke telapak tangan, tersenyum tipis meneleng ke samping, dan Kouki bersikeras untuk tak berpaling atau menjedotkan kepala ke dinding. Duh, apa Seijuurou tidak pernah bercermin dan mata kaisar itu justru tidak bisa melihat betapa memikat dirinya sendiri untuk dipandang?

“Kebiasaanmu, deh.” Kouki pelan menubrukkan lututnya ke lutut Seijuurou. “Ada dua acara yang kauurus untuk besok dan lusa, ‘kan?”

Sesungguhnya Kouki lumayan keki kalau Seijuurou tak langsung merespons. Bukannya merasa tak dihargai, tapi jeda yang ada adalah tanda Seijuurou tengah mencari tahu tanpa perlu bertanya. Mungkin melogika otomatis atas sebab-akibat, apa-mengapa bahkan bagaimana, itu sudah jadi latihan nalar untuk Seijuurou sejak kecil.

Kouki merengut dagu begitu mengenali airmuka Seijuurou yang selalu tahu itu.

“Lusa ada seminar robotik.” Seijuurou menepuk sekilas lutut Kouki. “Datanglah.”

“Apa kaulupa—“

“—kau butuh lebih banyak belajar materi robotik? Aku tidak lupa.”

 _Dan bertemu kau lagi di balik layar yang terkibar?_ Kouki menggulir pandangan ke kaki lemari berak-rak diisi buku-buku materi berat kuliah. “Kucek jadwalku dulu, ya. Kalau lowong, aku akan datang.”

Seijuurou tidak berkomentar lagi, entah karena tahu Kouki tidak berencana datang atau karena meyakini Kouki pasti datang ke seminar yang ia rekomendasikan.

“Tidur, gih. Tidak lucu melihatmu begitu.” Kouki menepuk material lembut jaket abu-abu yang memeluki lengan Seijuurou. “Atau kau masih sibuk?”

“Nanti jam tiga sore, _last-checking_.” Seijuurou menggerakkan bahu untuk melemaskan, mengabaikan gumam simpatik Kouki mendengar derak tulang punggungnya. “Kalau aku tidur sekarang, bisa-bisa aku kelewatan _running_ terakhir.”

Kouki beringsut maju sedikit, mematut jam tangan yang selalu Seijuurou kenakan. “Masih dua jam kurang lima belas menit lagi, kok. Lumayan kau bisa tidur satu setengah jam, daripada tidak sama sekali.”

Menendang kecil kaki Seijuurou lagi, Kouki berdecak. Ia kelewatan hafal kesibukan Seijuurou untuk tahu waktu tidur prima orang dewasa hanyalah hal non-eksisten yang berbenturan dengan realita.

“Kalau kau tidak tidur sekarang, baru nanti jam tiga pagi kau bakal tidur kayak yang sudah-sudah, ‘kan?” Kouki meraih lengan Seijuurou, menariknya untuk menyerah pada penampakan nyaman ranjang. “Kau akan merasa lebih baik begitu bangun nanti.”

“Ini sudah biasa.” Meski berkilah, Seijuurou tetap merangkak naik ke kasur, merebahkan diri dengan badan di belakang punggung Kouki.

“Katakan itu kalau kau sakit,” cibir Kouki walau menyorot Seijuurou dengan khawatir.  

Seijuurou balik tersenyum yang kurang intimidatif menggigitnya. “Toh, selama ini aku baik-baik saja.”

“Aish, jangan jadikan kebiasaan. Siapa, sih, yang dulu bilang kurang tidur itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan?” Kouki menahan keinginan merapikan rambut merah yang berserak di bantal, beralih meninju kecil lengan Seijuurou. 

“Midorima.”

Kouki membendung tawa yang nyaris terletup dari mulutnya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi di antara mereka yang selalu mendewakan rutinitas dalam stabilitas aktivitas, tak lain tak bukan Midorima Shintarou?

Dan ternyata, mengabaikan radiasi kehangatan dari badan Seijuurou ternyata tak semudah yang dikehendaki.

Kouki menepis semua itu dengan melirik kaki telanjang Seijuurou. “Pakai selimut.”

Seijuurou mendesah, mengusap mata dengan lelah. “Yang ada aku bakal tidur sangat nyenyak.”

“Kau memang butuh tidur nyenyak, tahu.”

Kouki menatap gemas Seijuurou yang malah memejamkan sebelah mata dengan sangat penguasa, lalu menutup mata yang satu lagi dan mengatur tarikan napas agar senormal orang tidur lelap. Entah terlalu malas untuk bangun lagi karena telah terperangkap buaian tempat tidur, atau terlanjur nyaman.

Meski menggerutu perlahan _apa susahnya sih tinggal tarik selimut_ , Kouki mengambilkan selimut itu dan dibentangkan ke seluruh tubuh yang berbaring menyamping. Memastikan selimutnya tertutup sampai telinga agar kecamuk suhu tak mencambuk pulasnya tidur Seijuurou.

 “Selamat beristirahat, ya.” Kouki membubuhkan tepukan ringan di lengan yang sudah dibalut hangat selimut. Bangkit untuk mengendap keluar ruangan.

Biar dirinya yang pergi, karena bentuk absrak kekosongan yang ia rasakan atas hari-hari tanpa pertemuan—kebersamaan—dengan Seijuurou menjadi pasti. Serasa Kouki bisa mencacah sembilu karena rindu itu terlalu membelenggu.

 Memang ada yang hilang, dan Kouki mengetahuinya dari interaksi mereka hari ini. Namun, lebih baik begini saja daripada terus-menerus makan hati. Berdekatan dengan Seijuurou, mengetahui perasannya yang telah pasti dan Kouki yang memang perlu menepi, tidak akan pernah berakhir baik.

Kouki tercekat hebat. Lengan kanan Seijuurou menyelinap, melingkari perutnya dan menarik Kouki untuk mundur. Mengerat ketika Kouki refleks berusaha melepaskan.

“Se—“ Kouki tersenyum letih, “lepaskan aku, hei.“

Seijuurou tidak mengindahkannya, menyusupkan wajah dekat pangkuan Kouki dengan nyaman. Nadanya mengomando, “Bangunkan aku nanti sebelum jam tiga.”

 Kalau tidak ingat yang sedang berbaring itu macamnya seseorang yang butuh dipasang plang, _jangan bangunkan singa yang tengah tertidur_ , maka Kouki akan menjitak Seijuurou saat itu juga.

Bersitan kenangan itu tak terpupus, Kouki bergumam antara rutukan dan keluhan untuk mengalihkan diri dari debaran di luar batas kewajaran, malah menyentuh tangan Seijuurou yang berbahaya dekat sekali ke pinggulnya.

Kouki berhasil mengelupas paksa tangan itu dari badannya, kemudian melepaskan arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Seijuurou. Dahinya digurat kerut, kebingungan. Seingatnya Seijuurou selalu pakai jam tangan di tangan kiri. Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?

“Uh,” Kouki merasakan lengan yang mengetat lagi di badannya, saking lelahnya dengan sensasi sesak tak tertahan ini maka ia menampar pelan lengan sialan ini yang menghalanginya untuk memajukan badan, “aku cuma mau taruh jammu di meja.”

Seijuurou melonggarkan lengan hanya untuk membiarkan Kouki menaruh jam tangan, memusnahkan kesempatan Kouki untuk kabur keluar dengan mengeratkan rangkulannya lagi.

Atau Kouki saja yang sebenarnya juga tak ingin bergerak dari sana, jadi ia merasa Seijuurou mempertahankannya. Oh, Kouki lelah dengan harapan yang tak kunjung layu ini.  

Kouki duduk mengarca. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selama dua jam ke depan. Pikirannya digusur pro-kontra situasi ini yang antara ingin berloncatan bahagia atau mengamburkan isi kepala  dalam diri karena nyaris gila.

Mengerling Seijuurou yang lelap melebur dengan senyap, Kouki memutuskan menggeser Seijuurou untuk tidur terlentang. Menggeser Seijuurou sampai terpojok ke dinding, kemudian memasang alarm paling bikin sakit telinga sedunia di _smartphone_ -nya.

Mungkin kantuk pun menular, karena kini merayapinya. Baru terasa saat ini. Kouki menggosok mata dan menguap lebar sekilas. Akumulasi kelelahan memproyeksi mesin keretanya jadi konkrit, menggarap _blue-print_ , mengelar belajar untuk rangkaian tes beasiswa, bertubrukkan dengan talu-talu kerinduan, menggerogoti Kouki hingga ia memutuskan untuk berbaring juga.

Toh, sudah biasa ini ia tidur seperti itu.  Terkapar dihajar aktivitas kuliah. Kamar asrama Midorima, Akio, bahkan Fukuda yang nun jauh di apartemen kecilnya sendiri, sudah pernah jadi alas rebah Kouki. Tidur berpelukan muka ke muka dengan Kawahara juga tidak pernah terasa seperti candu, yang ada mereka tertawa saling tabok begitu baru bangun tidur.  

Matanya memberat. Terkatup. Terlalu malas untuk membuka mata, toh Kouki merasakan pula beratnya senyum itu di wajahnya kala mendapati kehangatan dibagi Seijuurou yang bangkit untuk membungkusnya dalam selimut.

“ _Kamu_ yang kurang tidur,” bisik Seijuurou. 

Tangannya yang terkepal, akhirnya terurai seakan telah lelah, tatkala ada tangan lain yang tak di perutnya menyelinap untuk menyibakkan rambut dari keningnya. Mengelus kecil dalam pola melingkar batas antara dahi dan mata Kouki, menyempurnakan racun mimpi; memanipulasi denyut lembut di nadi.

Mata Kouki pun, selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa melihat betapa tak natural senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Inersia, karena ia tak mendapati niatan untuk lepas dan berubah begitu gegabah dengan dratis dari semua ini—dari Seijuurou.

Nanti, Kouki akan melupakan pelan-pelan. Mengembalikan predikat Seijuurou di hatinya sebagai teman, dan suatu hari, diakui sepenuh hati olehnya sebagai kenangan. Cinta yang mekar dan kemudian meranggas, ketika di antara mereka berdua batas telah menjadi jelas.  

Untuk sekarang, biarkan begini adanya. _Sebentar saja._

Kouki terlanjur tidur untuk tahu bisikan yang tak tertangkap dengarnya kala itu.

 

"Terima kasih sudah menyelimutiku—menyelamatkanku, waktu itu dan sekarang, Kouki."

 

<>

 

_Pedih_

_Aku rasakan_

_Kenyataannya_

_Cinta tak harus selalu miliki_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kahitna © Cinta Sendiri, bukan milik saya.  
> Hinode (日の出): sunrise.  
> Grand scale ridable: mesin (di ff ini, kereta) percobaan berskala kecil yang diciptakan guna menjadi ujicoba sebelum menciptakan mesin/kereta yang sesungguhnya dan bisa dikendari/difungsikn seperti rancangan kereta aslinya. 
> 
> kalo ada yang nemu cast Mas ganteng (denial garis keras) (jelly-sexual) (pembohong diri sendiri) (his smile is a thing to die for) (mantan insan alae pejuang cinta) (dorky gagah gagal mup on; lebih buruk dari keledai, jatuh lagi di cinta yang sama) bernama Shujin Azuka a.k.a Shujinkou a.k.a Mr. Kapchagya! (pengecualian buat alfa-readers yang udah tahu dan please keep being fantastyc secret-keepers for me 'kay), ketahuilah, dia milik saya. 
> 
> mungkin ada dari mentemen bakal nemu dia di dua tempat berbeda. karena Shujin bakal jadi main-cast di dua set berbeda, intinya sama. satu di fik straight, satu lagi slash. pasti saya yang nulis, sapa aja kalo ketemu yaaw. 
> 
> ...dia ga bakalan jadi samting buat Kouki, begitu pula sebaliknya. :') 
> 
> makasih banyak untuk pembaca, yang baik banget ngasih kudos, yang baik banget mau berkomen, pun klik-klik fik ini. :')


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 **_'Cause I know you've been hurt before, but_ **  
_**I'll make it better for ya**_  
_**I'll make it better for ya, for ya**_  

 

_Dear Furihata Kouki,_

_Keputusanmu untuk menyetel volume alarm di frekuensi memecah gendang telinga itu amat diapresiasi. Kesuksesannya telah mengalahkan pemberdayaan SDM, dan menyaingi keberhasilan drones kecerdasan artifisial yang ada untuk kebutuhan rumah tangga._

_Tapi, perlu tidak, sih, pilihan lagu alarmmu itu sinis sekali?_

**_I got a question for ya, I got a question_ ** **_  
If I pulled you closer, would you mind, babe?_ **

_Sekali lagi, puja rakun ajaib Midorima Shintarou, mengapa[lagu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILnm4SGBU3g) pilihanmu terasa seperti sangat menyindir, Furihata Kouki? _

_Bila aku yang bertanya seperti lagu itu, apa kau mau menjawabnya untukku?_

_Sincerely,_

_Yang telah kaulaksanakan amanatnya._

_P.S: mengapa aku jadi tak ingin berterima kasih padamu padahal sudah dibangunkan?_

 

Sebelum kalimat ala pembuka surat itu terucap dibarengi umpatan—karena demi Tuhan, Seijuurou tidak pernah menyumpah apalagi secara tak elegan—itu sempat terkeluarkan, Seijuurou dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut serasa nyaris pecah, menjangkau ke balik badan yang tertidur dipeluknya, dan menggapai ponsel yang tergeletak di meja.

Seijuurou cukup tahu diri itu bukan ponselnya, sehingga ia menekan perlahan dan penuh penekanan ke layar _smartphone_ Kouki. Mampuslah alarm laknat itu, bersamaan dengan pertanyaan tak tersuarakan itu menghilang pelan-pelan bersama sisa dering alarm.  

Begitu meletakkan lagi ponsel ke meja belajarnya, Seijuurou mendudukkan diri. Memang dia yang minta dibangunkan, tapi ini jauh dari ekspektasi sama sekali. Mengerling yang bersangkutan, tidur lelap seolah alarm itu seumpama kicau burung pagi yang keok dan tak berarti. Mendengkur pula Kouki.

Seijuurou tidak minta dibangunkan dengan beradab, tentu saja—tapi tidak sebiadab ini juga. Ah, siapa suruh berekspektasi yang identik dengan hangat selimut dan secangkir teh manis di pagi hari?

Seijuurou mendaratkan tepukan ke punggung lengan Kouki. Tak ada pergerakan. Tangannya menemukan jalan ke pipi itu dan mencubit kecil karena tertekan bahu, jadi terlihat menggoda untuk diganggu.

“Hurkh!”

Untung saja Kouki adalah Kouki. Bahkan kalau dia bagian dari keajaiban, pasti sudah habis nasibnya karena lancang sekali menepis tangan Seijuurou. Plus bonus, Kouki malah mendengus. Dia makin membungkus dirinya sendiri seperti kepompong dengan merampas selimut Seijuurou, seolah ia akan mati bila tak hibernasi.   

Tawa pelan Seijuurou meleleh ke suhu di kaki-kaki derajat yang merendah.

Begitu denyar yang bergebyar di kepalanya mereda, Seijuurou beringsut keluar dari kungkungan selimut yang teramat hangat. Telapak dan jari-jari kakinya, andaikan mereka memiliki mulut, pasti telah mendesis karena lantai yang direbahi temperatur menggigit-gigit.

Seijuurou beranjak ke _walk-in closet_ kecil. Melepaskan jaketnya untuk digantungkan lagi dengan rapi. Mengganti kaus yang ia kenakan dengan kaus putih lengan panjang, kemudian meraih botol _Aksy Dry_ —merek kepercayaannya dari SMP—dan mengamburkan sebagian isi ke badannya.  

Terakhir, setelah menyisir rambut, Seijuurou meraih [jaket](https://en.rocketnews24.com/2017/03/14/university-of-tokyo-students-can-show-off-school-pride-with-new-jacket-boasting-id-display-pocket/) terbaru Todai—nila elegan yang mengingatkannya sesekali pada Aomine. Mengancingkan kancing khusus bertuliskan Tokyo University itu di pangkal leher, memindahkan kartu ID mahasiswanya dari dompet ke balik saku bening yang dirancang memang untuk mengenali setiap individu.  

Usai memastikan penampilannya rapi untuk melakukan _last-checking_ dari _running_ terakhir acara garapannya, Seijuurou menaruh kaus yang tadi habis dipakainya ke keranjang berisi cucian kotor.

Mengenakan lagi arloji di tangan kiri, dan senyuman di sudut kanan bibirnya saja menyadari saking peningnya berhari-hari terakhir ia sampai lupa pakai arloji di tangan mana. Mengantungi ponsel dan dompet sendiri, lalu memakai kaus kaki.

Seijuurou tidak segera keluar kamar, berlama tinggal—di penghujung waktu kritis dan mungkin nanti ia perlu lari _sprint_ ke tempat eksekusi acara—menatapi betapa pulas Kouki.

Meski tidak perlu, Seijuurou mengecek kaki Kouki. Hampir ia memutar bola mata. Dasar Kouki. Lagaknya bilang suruh pakai kaus kaki, lihat siapa di sini yang tidak memakainya dan masih tidur seperti bayi mendengkur.

Seijuurou menarik sebuah laci, mengeluarkan sepasang kaus kaki krem berbahan wol miliknya yang  lain. Duduk di kaki tempat tidur, memangku kaki Kouki, dan menyarungkannya dengan kaus kaki sekalian pula dengan celana bahannya agar tak terbuka kemana-mana.

Kouki melenguh sebal lagi, menendang kecil dan Seijuurou tak tahan untuk tak mendaratkan tamparan peringatan nan pelan di kakinya.

“Jangan bergerak,” ucap Seijuurou, meski ia tahu Kouki terlalu jauh di dunia di balik gelapnya katupan mata.

Kouki malah menarik kaki dan menendang lagi, gestur emosi alam bawah sadar bahwa itu peringatan untuk siapa pun yang kurang ajar mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya untuk enyah jauh-jauh.

Memang sudah dari dulu, dari sejak pertama mereka bertemu, Kouki tak pernah mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou. Diminta pergi, malah membeku. Disuruh _subs-out_ , malah beraksi dan tidak benar-benar bisa dibiarkan—tanya saja pelatih Rakuzan-nya dulu.

Seijuurou memperhitungkan mungkin bokongnya perlu pukulan peringatan sekalian, tapi mengurungkan niat dan beralih memastikan selimut membungkus kaki hingga sekujur badan Kouki yang tidur membuntal.

Tepisan itu tak datang juga. Dengkuran Kouki di oktaf semula. Seijuurou berhati-hati membelai pipi Kouki yang sedikit dingin dengan usapan ibujari, dan akhirnya Kouki mendesis dengan gigi bergemelutuk lalu menampik sentuhannya.

Teriring senyum merayapi bibir, jejari Seijuurou menyingkirkan uraian rambut coklat dari dahi Kouki.

Sewarna kayu.

Kouki terasa seperti itu, serupa kayu. Dulu batang kayu hanyalah tunas lucu, sebelum berubah dalam ukuran dan kekuatan melalui berbagai tempaan untuk menjadi tonggak kepala pohon, menjadi penghubung antara akar dan segala yang ada di atas tanah.

Kouki mengingatkan Seijuurou, pula bukan di bagian akan rapuh kala dirayapi, tapi kekokohannya yang menguat dari waktu ke waktu walau butuh proses hingga utuh kukuhnya.

Tercium wangi sepertinya, mungkin karena Kouki tidur di kasurnya. Itu yang Seijuurou tahu kala perlahan melabuhkan ciuman di kening Kouki.

Baru setelah merebahkan badan pigura hingga kaca yang melapisi senyum-senyum dari haru-biru masa lalu tertutup muka meja, Seijuurou menyelinap keluar kamar.

 

<> 

 

Lucu, hanya bergantung pada sebuah kata, maka datanglah berbagai rasa.

Itulah yang dirasakan gerombolan mahasiswa. Mereka yang baru keluar kelas seusai kelar ujian, beberapa berhamburan ke kantin untuk memburu makanan dan minuman hangat, sebagian marathon ke toilet, tersebar entah kemana, pula sebagian kecil bertandang ke perpustakaan.

Papan mading di perpustakaan telah dikerubuti oleh mahasiswa yang berkepentingan untuk menyitiri nama mereka di pengumuman yang telah dipasang. Mereka berdesakan, cepat melihat, begitu selesai mereka segera menepi dengan tahu diri.

Kouki baru sampai di situ ketika ia mendapati ada beberapa papan geser dirapatkan ke papan mading. Ada banyak sekali nama. Disaksikannya mereka yang menangis, menunduk penuh kekecewan, dan ada yang berseru girang.

Namun ia lebih sedih menemukan tidak sedikit yang terburu-buru pergi seolah tak ingin seorang pun mengenalinya dan mereka tak pernah ada di situ. Mereka malu karena berada di posisi terendah dan tak ingin diketahui. Yang menurut Kouki, sangat manusiawi.

“Ayumi-chan, selamaaat!”

Seruan meriah itu mengusik Kouki dari empatinya terhadap mereka yang terpuruk. Didapatinya gadis termanis se-faksin-nya dihujani pujian dan ucapan selamat dari teman-teman sekelas.

Kouki berusaha menghangatkan jemarinya yang mulai mati rasa oleh dingin yang bukan disebabkan cuaca. Ketimbang nama berada di bagian tiga teratas, dia lebih ngeri namanya ada di posisi paling bawah.

Padahal manusiawi saja merasa khawatir di posisi paling tertinggal.

Kouki membiarkan dirinya digeret Akio, menyeruak lingkaran teman-teman sekelas mereka yang tengah bersuka cita. Akio mengucap selamat dengan singkat pada Ayumi, lalu bergegas menerobos lautan massa untuk menuju papan nama.

Kouki sempat mengerling ada ledakan kebahagiaan lagi di kelompok adik tingkatnya. Rupanya, ada satu adik tingkatnya se-Faksin juga, yang termasuk dari tiga yang beruntung.

Ah, kalau cukup beruntung, posisi di tengah saja sudah cukup.

“Ayumi,” sapa Kouki dengan senyuman terkembang lebar dan tangan terulur, “selamat, ya.”

Gadis manis itu menoleh. Kouki agak mengernyit alis sedikit melihat kegugupan senyumnya saat menjabat tangannya. “U-uhm. Terima kasih.”

“Kau diterima di mana?” Kouki mengerling ke papan mading. Posisinya terlalu jauh untuk tahu di mana nama Ayumi berada dalam deretan kanji memusingkan.

Ayumi menghirup napas, menghelanya begitu cepat dan berat. _“Tandon School of Engineering.”_

 Kouki yang tidak tahu akademi itu hanya berdecak kagum. “Wah ... kedengarannya keren. Selamat, ya.”

Kouki menyimpan keheranan untuk diri sendiri mendapati senyum Ayumi tampak dipaksakan, dan gadis itu terlihat gelisah. Ia tak melewatkan Dekan faksin menghampiri mahasiswi berprestasi mereka, juga bagaimana Ayumi begitu cepat menoleh ketika mendengar laknatan orang-orang pada Akio yang menubruk mereka semua untuk keluar.

Oh, begitu. Kouki menahan tawa untuk diri sendiri. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat ketidakwajaran tingkah Ayumi itu disebabkan oleh Akio.

“Oi, ‘kio! Bagaimana hasilnya?” tanya seorang teman mereka tak sabaran.

Kouki mengejapkan mata. Wajahnya berubah, cemas karena Akio tak kunjung bersuara dan kepalanya tertunduk. Anak-anak rambut hitam beruraian menutupi wajahnya, mencegahnya mereka mencari tahu.

Mereka terkesiap begitu sebulir airmata menitik dari dagu. Jatuh. Setetes. Merintik. Bergelinang panjang. Akio mendongak dan Kouki melangkah maju untuk merangkulnya. Memeluk temannya itu dengan hati-hati, mengelus-elus punggung Akio yang balas memeluk erat-erat dan wajah tenggelam di bahunya.

Kouki mendesah. “Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, Akio ... kau hebat, pasti masih ada kesempatan lain.”

“Akio-kun,” Ayumi menghampiri mereka, senyumnya meski tipis tetap terlihat manis saat berkata, “selamat, ya ... sudah diterima.”

Kepala Kouki tercambuk ke samping pada Ayumi. “HA?!”

Akio hanya manggut-manggut, tangannya terlepas satu meraih  tangan teman se-Faksin mereka yang berhura dan dilanda euforia.

Kouki jadi korban dikerubuti, tapi ia melepas paksa pelukan Akio, mengguncang-guncang bahu temannya. “JADI KAU DITERIMA, _BUD?_!”

“Iya, _Bud,_ ” jawab Akio parau.

Kening Kouki berkerut dalam-dalam. “Kok, kau malah menangis?”

“ _Dasar Jenius_ ,” sindir Akio ala peraturan anak faksin—dilarang keras mengatai orang dengan kata-kata bodoh atau semacamnya maka yang dipakai adalah antonimnya—dan menjitak singkat kepala Kouki yang melongo padanya, “aku bahagia, tahu.”

Kouki tercengang sejenak. Barulah ia bersama yang lainnya mengacak-acak gemas rambut dan baju Akio, merangkulnya habis-habisan, menciptakan lingkaran ala pesebak bola berhasil membobol gawang.

“Apa kubilang, kau pasti bisa, Jenius!” Kouki tertawa lebar. Merangkulnya, tak pelak merasa bangga meski bukan ia yang menerima.  “Kau diterima program _Undergraduate Global Leader Fellowship di George University_ , ‘kan?”

“Tidak, sih. Aku dapat tempat lain,” jawab Akio, menyapu lembap di wajah dengan bahu. Napasnya terhela panjang dan lega. “Yang penting tetap diterima.”

“Kukira universitas itu pasti akan menerimamu.” Kouki menepuk-nepuk bahu Akio. “Jadi, di mana?”

“Universitas itu menerima adik tingkat kita.“ Akio balas merangkulnya. “Aku akan studi di _Massachusetts Institute of Technology_.”

Kouki mengejap-ngejapkan mata. Berusaha mengingat di mana tepatnya lokasi institusi teknologi yang Akio akan datang ke sana untuk melanjutkan studi. Namun seberapa pun kerasnya ia menggali memori, memang takkan datang karena tidak pernah berketam di benaknya.

 “Astaga! Itu universitas teknik nomor satu di USA!”

Seruan berkonten kekaguman itu mengejutkan mereka. Kouki dan yang lainnya menoleh, mendapati beberapa kakak tingkat akhir ada di sana juga. Segera membungkuk hormat dan bertukar salam-sapa.

“Be- ... benarkah?!” Kouki bertukar pandang dengan Akio yang senyumnya mengembang sehingga patut dikhawatirkan tulang pipinya bisa melayang. Dia turut diterjang oleh teman-teman mereka berdua, menggemasi Akio yang tawanya dikemasi tangis bahagia.

“Ini ... berkat kalian—“

“—menyedekahkan rongsokan membuatmu bisa dapat beasiswa ke luar negeri?” sela kakak tingkat sebelum Akio selesai bicara. Diacak-acaknya rambut Akio, menggantikan posisi Kouki yang susah-payah membebaskan diri. “Kau ini—huh! Hanya sumbangan _spare-parts_ dan membuat yang kami bantu. Memprogram, mengonsep, merangkai, mengonstruksi, presentasi, segala tes lainnya, kaulakukan sendiri.”

Kouki mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Dia diam-diam memendam senyum melihat mata Akio berpendar seperti berlian tersiram air, bening kembali setelah berhari-hari terendam dalam lumpur kesuraman masa depan.

“Kau ... tidak terlihat sedih.”

Kouki menoleh. Berhari-hari membiasakan diri melihat kakak tingkatnya yang satu ini tanpa merasa bersalah tiap waktu, Kouki mengangsurkan senyuman. “Apa aku harus?”

“Orang-orang ini di sini yang pada tidak diterima, begitu berduka.” Kasuga mengangkat bahu, melinting sekeliling dan sekerling sorot dilematis pada Kouki dalam pandangnya.  “Kau? Malah tertawa-tawa. Padahal di peringkat empat, coba saja kau di peringkat tiga. Kau tidak merasa itu sayang sekali kesempatan persis nyaris kauraih?”

“Aku senang karena teman-temanku diterima beasiswa. Dan mungkin karena itu aku di posisi empat, biar tidak ada yang sakit hati karena tidak menerima beasiswa padahal di posisi persis nyaris mendapatkannya.”

Kouki nyengir, menepi dan memberikan ruang pada yang lain untuk mengerubuti Akio maupun Ayumi. Berdiri di sisi Kasuga, mencibir sambil nyengir, “Lagipula, bukan aku yang mau berkompetisi buat dapat beasiswa, kok.”

Kasuga mendesah panjang. Tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak, lantas mendekatkan kepala pada Kouki. Orang yang melihat otomatis berpikiran pasti ia perlu berbisik saking bisingnya perpustakaan, sampai ditoleransi hanya karena pengumuman ini dan untuk hari ini saja.

“Himuro bilang ini kebaikan, tapi kupikir aku melakukan karena ... kejahatan. Dan sekarang, aku kena karmanya.”

Kouki tidak melihat siapa saja yang turut datang ke perpustakaan. Telanjur mengerling balik Kasuga dengan kelopak mata memincing.

Mengetahui Kouki masih belum mengerti, Kasuga menempatkan mulut persis di depan telinga Kouki untuk berbisik menyaingi kebisingan sekitar, “Sebenarnya, aku mendaftarkanmu beasiswa ke luar negeri, agar mudah bagiku untuk melupakanmu.”

Kouki tercenung.

Menoleh, abai pada jarak yang membuat Kasuga membentangnya lagi di antara mereka.  Terbelit perasaan rumit yang menyeruak lagi dari dasar hati. Kouki memejam mata dan pelan meluruhkan sebait tawa.

Kouki mengingat lebih banyak masa-masa di mana ia merasa nyaris mati. Kabel-kabel kadang seperti sulur yang menjalar-jalar liar untuk membebat lehernya saat ia belajar menguasai materi presentasi. Mungkin perlintangan kabel dengan colokan keliru akan menghasilkan sengatan elektris dan besok pagi ia bakal ditemukan mati.

 Kouki tak bisa mengubur memori yang datang karenanya, hari-hari tanpa warna paling terang di antara deret tak membaur pelangi. Merah yang tak ternoda. Merah yang memekat seperti semburat musim gugur yang menguat. Merah di mata, kepala, dan sesuatu tak kasatmata dari cara Seijuurou menatapnya. 

Ternyata bukan hanya ia yang melakukan.

Kasuga menatapnya lurus tepat di mata, dengan sesal yang Kouki tahu tak benar-benar ada di sana. “Maafkan aku.”

“Kalau tidak begitu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah belajar sekeras itu lagi.” _Aku juga tidak akan tahu bagaimana nasibku_ , mungkin berkutat dengan kebodohan menyesali patah hati dan pernah jatuh cinta sedalam ini. “ _Hinode_ tidak akan lahir, aku tidak akan bertemu Azuka-san, dan, yah ... tidak akan dapat pencerahan.”

Kasuga terjebak perdebatan dalam diri, sebelum menyerah dan menggumam maaf yang tak begitu menyesal. Sesalnya baru muncul ketika Kouki tersenyum seolah ia baik-baik saja. Jadilah ia mengalihkan, “Azuka Shujin? Ah, aku dengar kau dibawa olehnya.”

 “Sebentar saja, kok. Dia hanya memberikanku sarapan merangkap makan siang.” Kasuga-Senpai kan tidak perlu tahu _soal itu_.

Kasuga hanya menggumam dari dasar tenggorokan untuk menanggapi Kouki.

“ _Senpai_.”

“Hm?”

“Pelan-pelan saja?”

“Ha?”

“... melupakanku.”

Kouki menggaruk sisi kiri kepalanya yang sedikit benar-benar terasa gatal. Bukan ingin salah tingkah, meski itu yang dirasakannya sekarang tatkala Kasuga mendramatisir tolehan perlahan ke arahnya,  menatap seakan Kouki baru saja menyarankan hal segila _suicidal_.

“Itu terdengar ...” Kasuga jelas terlihat sukar menakar sejauh mana kewarasannya tersisa untuk tidak menyalahartikan kata-kata Kouki dan mengungkapkan maksud sendiri, “...  sangat tidak sehat.”

“Lebih tidak sehat lagi kalau terus,“ Kouki membuang ganjalan di kerongkongan dalam sekali telan, “mengingatku.”

“Justru itu,” Kasuga berdecak kesal, “bagian pelan-pelan itu tidak sehat untukku.”

“Maksudku, jangan terlalu mencoba memaksakan.” Kouki mengerang. Berharap tidak ada yang mencuri dengar percakapan mereka karena tersedot pusara euforia. “Biarkan hilang secara natural.”

Kasuga tersenyum masam. “Yeah, senatural perasaan sialan ini muncul dengan sendirinya.” 

Kouki meringis kecil. Mungkin lebih baik nanti ia menghindari bertemu Kasuga lagi daripada membuat hidup seniornya lebih sulit. Lantaran ia mengerti, betapa sulitnya menghadapi seseorang yang kausuka, tapi dia tak menatapmu dengan rasa yang sama. Apa pun yang dikatakan akan percuma bila orangnya tak mau dengar.

Kasuga mengejapkan mata. Kali ini ia pun tak salah lihat lagi, sekelibat merah diiringi hijau kian mendekat padanya—tepatnya pada orang di sebelahnya. Riskan untuknya tetap di sana tanpa merasa apa-apa, tapi ia memilih untuk menepuk sekilas punggung lengan Kouki.

“Aku duluan. Perlu cari buku.”

Kouki terheran-heran dengan kepergian tergesa kakak tingkatnya. Namun, perhatiannya kilat teralih saat didapatinya baik Midorima maupun Seijuurou datang menghampirinya. Oh, ia mengerti mengapa Kasuga memutuskan pergi.

“Bagaimana hasilnya?” tanya Midorima tanpa basa-basi.

“ _Well,_ seperti yang telah diduga,” Kouki santai mengangkat bahu. Ia mengikhlaskan semua kerja kerasnya dan percaya bahwa semua perjuangannya takkan setersia-sia yang banyak orang mungkin pikirkan, “aku tidak diterima.”

Seijuurou mengerling ke deretan teratas papan. Seharusnya mustahil melihat nama-nama penerima beasiswa dari jarak sejauh tempat mereka berada, tapi  tak pernah ada yang normal dari bagaimana mata uniknya itu menjangkau jarak pandang terjauh sekalipun.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” akhirnya Seijuurou bertanya, tanpa menatapi Kouki.

Kouki mengacungkan ibu jari. Tersenyum yang ia harapkan tak terlihat memalukan. Walau dari pincingan mata merah itu, mungkin kelihatan menyakitkan.

Yah, bagaimanapun Kouki bekerja keras dan modal banyak untuk hari ini, dan tersisip pemikiran mungkin akan lebih mudah untuknya terbang ke negeri seberang. Daripada tetap di sini, memunguti keping hati yang tak seperti semula lagi.

Oh, tunggu. Ia mulai kedengaran seputus asa Kasuga. Kouki menguatkan tekad dan mengingat si dosen penguji diiringi senyum teduhnya. Dia mampu melalui semua ini.  

“Nyaris sekali, ya.” Seijuurou mengerling teriring senyuman (kelihatannya lega, tapi bisa jadi ini maunya Kouki), singkat saja sudah membuat Kouki ingin mengunggah beribu curhatan kegalauan tumpah ke linimasanya.

 _Azuka-Sensei, maaf. Aku belum sekuat itu._ Kalau ada emotikon bergerak model Line, pasti Kouki sudah memampang banyak-banyak emotikon menonjok diri sendiri. Mengunggah _sticker_ karakter yang menuliskan di batu nisan: _here lies, me and my broken heart._

Midorima yang telah membagi perhatian antara percakapan kedua temannya berkomentar, “Kau akan tetap di sini sampai lulus.”

Kouki mengangkat alis, kemudian menggendik bahu dengan gaya canda. “Yah, hilang sudah kesempatanku ber- _selfie_ dengan latar Liberty.”

Seijuurou meliriknya lagi. “Pakai saja aplikasi pengedit foto kalau kau mau.”   

“Sensasinya berbeda.” Kouki nyengir sambil meregangkan lengan.

Alis Kouki terangkat sedikit lebih tinggi. Ia melihat mulut Seijurou terbuka, tapi cepat terkatup kembali. Gestur impulsif seseorang dalam bereaksi, yang Seijuurou batalkan dengan sendirinya.

Midorima menyamarkan lirikan pada Seijuurou, ia lebih memilih menerjemahkan ekspresi Seijuurou tidak mentah-mentah. “Bukankah itu bagus?”

“Tentu saja.”

Baik Seijuurou maupun Kouki menjawabnya bersamaan. Kekompakan itu mengundang senyuman yang ditukarkan sekilas, tapi dari sini saja, Midorima tahu ada yang tidak sinkron.

Kouki tidak mengerti seperti Midorima memahami Seijuurou, nyaris sekali untuk kedua temannya itu berbeda arti. Dan bukan Midorima kalau ia sukarela mengklarifikasi untuk membersihkan kesalahpahaman.

Mungkin karena yang satu merasa tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya, dan yang satu lagi tidak ingin seseorang itu pergi begitu saja sampai ia benar-benar mengerti seberapa penting arti yang lain dalam hidupnya.

Sejak malam ulang tahun Kouki, Midorima tahu ia kebanyakan dijejali kebutuhan mengorek informasi tak bermutu ala Takao. Padahal, kan, apa pun yang terjadi antara Kouki dan Seijuurou, sama sekali bukan urusannya.

“Kaulihat nilai _Engrish_ -ku kacau, ‘kan?” Kouki mungkin mengganyang keahlian misdireksi dengan kemampuan beradaptasi atas tatapan perhatian Seijuurou untuk dipelintir ke arah lain, seperti mading.

“Tidak seburuk itu. Nilaimu lebih tinggi dari yang juara satu dari bawah.” Seijuurou untungnya hanya selalu tahu, bukan bisa membaca isi hati untuk tahu Kouki yang mensyukuri mata merahnya mematut lagi mading. “Faktor internal motivasimu nilainya sangat bagus.”

Tawa cekakan memekak di sekitar dan dirinya yang gelagapan terbersit lagi. Kouki mengerang lebih kencang. Bisa-bisanya alasan kacangan macam itu malah dapat nilai sangat bagus?

Coba saja Kouki tak terlanjur salah paham, mungkin ia bisa tanya ke Dekan atau staff penguji. Ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama sekali lain dari asumsinya.

“Furiiii- _Buddy_!”

“Maaf, Akio memanggilku.” Kouki menyungging senyum tak begitu menyesal.

Midorima mendengus rendah. “Mengapa kau selalu dikelilingi orang-orang seperti itu?”

Kouki sekali lagi mengangkat bahu dan hanya tertawa. Ia  melambai pada Midorima yang mulai beranjak untuk berlalu, tapi keduanya tertegun begitu menyadari Seijuurou masih bergeming.

Sepasang mata merah memancang lurus ke satu arah. Deretan teratas nama penerima beasiswa. Entah apa yang ia lihat.

Midorima mengembus dengan panjang, memandangi ke rak-rak menjulang dan terang di perpustakaan kampus. "Setidaknya mereka tidak menyebalkan." 

Kouki mengangguk. Bingung menatapi Seijuurou yang masih bergeming di situ saja. Menghampirinya, ia menyapa, “Hei, Sei?”

“Hmm?”

“... apa namamu ada di situ?” gurau Kouki. Refleks melakukannya karena ia merasa airmuka Seijuurou terlalu kaku, seolah ada sesuatu yang Kouki tak tahu.

Seijuurou meraup udara yang hangat karena hamburan dari desakan arus mahasiswa di depan mading. “Seharusnya.”

Kouki turut memandang ke mading. Memikirkan bagaimana bila jadinya nama Seijuurou ada di sana. Apakah ia akan merasa bangga karena sahabatnya menerima beasiswa dari salah satu atau mungkin saja universitas terbaik di dunia, atau tenggelam dalam langgam duka karena kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya entah untuk berapa tahun lamanya?

“Menurutmu?”

Kouki menoleh. Tak memahami sorot ganjil di mata merah itu yang tertuju padanya. “Ha? Ah ... oh. Tentu saja, kalau kau, pasti bakal diterima.”

“Bukan itu.”

“Lalu?”

Kouki sudah pernah bilang belum, sih, kalau ia tak menyukai jeda yang selalu Seijuurou taruh di tengah percakapan? Seolah akan menjatuhkan bom atau memang sengaja mendramatisasikan situasi, atau hal-hal sekaliber itu dalam mengejutkan maupun menggugupkan orang lain.

“Apa kau akan senang kalau aku menerima beasiswa dan mesti pergi ke Amerika?” tanya Seijuurou yang senantiasa mematri Kouki lekat-lekat.

Nah, kan. Apa barusan yang Kouki pikirkan.

Entah apa yang terjadi di antara sela-sela rusuknya. Ibaratnya terjadi penyempitan antar-rusuk yang menusuk paru-paru, spasi mengecil, dada yang mengetat hebat, dan tenggorokan terpuntir hingga udara tak bisa berkelana dalam diri Kouki.

Namun ia tahu apa jawabannya. Walaupun orang-orang selalu menjatuhkan anggapan atas dua pertanyaan yang bersemi dalam dirinya dengan hitam dan putih, ya atau tidak, maka Kouki mengerti jawaban atas pernyataan itu selalu di area abu-abu.

Lebih pedih, ia mengerti untuk tidak mengungkap area abu-abu itu. Tidak, terutama pada yang melemparkannya pertanyaan.

Kouki meninggikan sudut-sudut mulut dan memaut—tentu tanpa pernah tahu bagaimana sorotnya jadi begitu lembut. “Ya, tentu saja.”

“FURIII- _BUDDY_!”

Teriakan barbar anak-anak faksin itu meredam gumam _“Tapi, itu kau.”_ Seijuurou yang luput untuk Kouki dengar.

Kouki memutar bola mata, agak sebal, tapi bukan salah Akio yang definisi cintanya hanya pada benda-benda timah kadang merebak aroma hangus, bau oli, rangkaian elektronika, dan deretan algoritma, bukannya manusia pada umumnya. Mana mengerti ia tentang keinginan untuk bersama seseorang yang disuka lebih lama.

“Maaf, Sei. Aku ke sana, ya.” Kouki melambai ringan, sekalipun sesungguhnya langkah kaki berat karena ingin tetap di sini sampai Seijuurou hengkang dari kerubutan di depan mading.

Midorima tidak sudi berada di sana lebih lama, mengambil bagian dalam desakan yang seharusnya tak melibatkan dirinya. Karena Midorima tak pernah terpikir ingin melanglang buana ke negeri seberang, di negeri sendiri, dibutuhkan lebih banyak tenaga kesehatan yang bersedia mengabdi di sini.

Jadi daripada mengiringi Seijuurou yang masih menatapi papan nama itu, seolah firasat tertambat padanya yang Midorima tak pernah percayai, Midorima mendahuluinya pergi dari sana. Ia punya tujuan, mencari buku referensi ilmiah ke perpustakan.

Meninggalkan Seijuurou yang kini mencari Kouki yang tenggelam dalam hiruk-pikuk dengan perkataan,

“Kau tahu dia dari dulu. Mana dia akan sadar bahwa kau tidak akan benar-benar bisa mendukungnya seandainya dia diterima beasiswa ke Amerika.”

 

Midorima tidak sempat melihat apa yang Seijuurou lihat saat itu. 

 

<> 

 

Kouki yang tengah melintasi lorong kosong, menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang.

Kosong melompong.

Ia melangkah.

Gema langkah.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kouki berhenti dan menoleh lagi, tetap tiada siapa-siapa yang jadi tanda penyumbang bunyi tapak itu.

Begitu mempercepat langkah agar segera sampai ke area asramanya, Kouki menyadari kerumunan bunyi tap. Berderap-derap, seiring jantungnya berdegup-degup dan mulut tergetar gugup.

Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tahu dirinya dicandu oleh hantu. Oh, tolong, Kouki tahu hantu tidak suka main keroyokan. Mereka sukanya menakuti orang yang sendirian, atau kalau hantunya sekuat di film-film _box office_ Barat, hantu lebih suka konser solo dalam menyemburkan kemegahan horror mereka dan menerror orang-orang yang akan ketakutan.

Kouki melihat siluet-siluet terbentuk dari belakang. Mahasiswa biasa sama sepertinya. Namun dari wajah sangar dan tak bersahabat mereka, apalagi tatapan membenci yang Kouki tidak mengerti, instingnya meneriakkan untuk lari dan itulah yang Kouki lakukan.

_Mereka mengejar!_

Ada pertigaan antara ke kampus komaba, kampus medis, dan area asrama. Kouki tercekat mengetahui ada sekelompok lain muncul dari tikungan menuju kompleks asrama.

Mereka mengenyahkan pilihan Kouki untuk lari kemudian sembunyi di kamar asramanya. Pasti mereka telah menungguinya sampai sesore ini, setelah kelas ujian praktik di laboraturium selesai.

Hanya karena ke arah kampus Komaba saja yang belum terblokir, Kouki lari ke arah sana. Memotong jalan melintasi taman, menerabas semak-semak tanpa merasa dosa telah melanggar peraturan karena persetan! Ini tentang keselamatannya!

Lagi-lagi muncul perempatan. Kouki melihat dari berbagai arah sambil terengah-engah, bahkan sekarang bisa mendengar ada yang berseru, “Oi, dia datang!” dan menunjuk ke arahnya. Dia berlari ke arah auditorium Yasuta.

Langkah-langkah kaki mereka seperti serdadu dari tentara koloni perang yang menyerbu sekutu. Mereka bahkan tak menyembunyikan kenyataan mereka mengejar Kouki sama sekali.

Kalau memang mau menindasnya, bukankah biasanya akan ada tiga orang penindas yang mengintimidasi? Kouki tidak pernah mengalaminya, tapi bukan berarti situasi ini lebih baik—karena ia mendapatkan yang terburuk sama sekali.

Dia tidak bisa teriak-teriak tolong karena hari telah menjelang sore, yang paling tinggal hanya mahasiswa yang tergabung di klub ekstrakulikuler atau organisasi kampus tertentu.

“Argh—hh.“ Kouki liar mengedar pandang ke sekitar ketika ia dicegat dari depan karena kelompok lain muncul menghadang tepat di depannya. “Hh. A-apa ... mau kalian? Hhnh.”

Mereka tak lantas menjawab. Mengepung Kouki yang terperangkap.  

Tawa.

Kekehan.

Cemoohan.

Telinga Kouki pengang dengan semua itu. Ini tidak seperti ketika ia ditertawakan beberapa hari lalu di ruang sidang, melainkan dingin. Sedingin salju yang gugur tak tahu waktu, menimpa kepalanya, menggigit sekeji dan seganas semut rangrang yang berkerumun menyemutinya.

Semua suara-suara dari mereka yang seperti mob-chara, wajah blur dan tawa mereka bersatu padu baur dalam lebur yang mengolok-olok.

“Sekarang aku mengerti orang macam apa yang bikin Seirin kalah. Pantas, _pantas!_ Lihat, baru begini saja dia sudah pasang tampang nyaris kencing di celana!”

“Siapa sih yang mau merayakan ulang tahun orang macam dia? Siapa dia sampai dapat hak veeto untuk mengacaukan kampus kita? Dikiranya dia idola bola, ulang tahunnya dirayakan sampai bikin kerusuhan di asrama lain.”

“Dasar sok tenar.” 

“Oi, dia ... bukannya teman—“

“Heh. Mungkin dia kacung, atau melacur untuk jadi teman tidur Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Ouch, hentikan. Akashi pasti masih punya selera _classy_ , yang seperti bidadari, bukan yang sok imut dan sok baik seperti dia.”

“Aku jadi ingat. Akashi Seijuurou dulunya dari Generasi Keajaiban Teikou, ‘kan? Kalaupun orientasi seksualnya miring, pasti Akashi cari yang berkelas.”

“Sekelas siapa?”

“Sekelas Kuroko Tetsuya. Kulitnya mulus, rambut dan matanya indah. Dia juga pemain basket dengan bakat unik dan sangat hebat. Astaga, apa kau tidak tahu yang menemukan kemampuan Kuroko itu Akashi?”

“Hei, hei. Semuanya. Kuroko juga satu SMA dengan kami. Dan aku yakin, tim SMA kami dulu tidak bakal kalah kalau Kuroko yang jadi kaptennya, daripada orang ini.”

Kouki nanar memandang ke seberang pandang. Giginya bergemertak. Tangan terkepal. Bibir mendesis sebaris miris, “... kalian lagi. Apa tidak bo—” _mereka tidak menakutkan. Mereka tidak menyeramkan. Beraninya main keroyokan_. “—bosan me-melakukan hal ini?” 

Dilihatnya dua teman sesama alumnus Seirin yang ada di sisi kanan-kiri Narumi, hingga Kouki nyaris tertawa histeris. Akhirnya keklisean terjadi. Ada tiga pembuli, biang kerok penetak hidupnya dari sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di universitas ini di musim semi.

“Bosan?”

Narumi tergelak. Baginya, Kouki seperti mengatakan bahwa besok matahari terbit dari Barat.

“Ingat siapa yang disuruh mengepel kamar mandi segedung?”

Gelombang emosi mengombak-ombak dalam diri Kouki.

“Dan jangan berani-berani kaulupa, kau yang sangat kurang ajar saat itu! Kau yang tidak pernah mau mengerti bahwa kekalahan tim Seirin itu bagian dari salahmu!

 “Kau yang hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, _bermain_ seolah-olah kau korban dan menghiperbolis penderitaanmu. Kaupikir cuma kau saja yang hidupnya paling susah?!

_“Kaupikir hanya kau satu-satunya yang ditinggal mati orang tuamu di dunia ini?!”_

Gelegar suara Narumi mengguntur kesunyian yang membekap mereka dalam memori yang Kouki harap hanyalah abu, tapi tak pernah benar-benar tersaput waktu. 

 

 

<> 

 

Di langit, matahari pucat berpendar. Udara dihuni wangi sakura mekar. Remaja-remaja menuju dewasa menyaksikan emosi yang tak kunjung terbakar, berujung terkobar.

_“Hah. Untuk apa ayahmu pasang profil selamat, kalau bukan karena sogokannya, kau pasti tidak di sini!”_

_“Ya, buat pamer, lah, Narumi! Kau kayak tidak tahu saja. Masuk Todai kan otomatis jadi menantu idaman, jadi kapten basket timnya malah kalah, kan pamornya buat gaet perempuan jadi pacar otomatis berkurang, dong. Makanya orang tuanya pamer dia terima di Todai ke medsos.  Hahaha!”_

_“Lulululu—Anak Papa! Hei, kalian! Dengar, bapaknya bilang, “Selamat putraku, Furihata Keiichi yang diterima kerja, dan Furihata Kouki yang membanggakan, berhasil masuk universitas impian!” duh, memalukan sekali. Ayo kita lihat, si anak papa tulis balasan pesan apa—”_

_Detik berikutnya, Kouki gelap mata._

_Pandangnya terblur  amarah, airmata dan darah._

_Meninju yang terdekat dengannya._

_“JANGAN BICARA BEGITU TENTANG AYAHKU!”_

_Pukulan._

_“Aku juga tidak mau masuk sini, kalau bukan karena dukungan Ayah!”_

_Tonjok._

_“... kalau, kalau aku tahu Ayah akan tenang begitu tahu aku diterima di sini, lebih baik universitas ini menolakku!”_

_Tendang._

_Kouki tersungkur. Bangun lagi, menampar dengan sangat kasar dan segahar yang ia bisa. Airmatanya menghujani rerumputan, kepalan tangan yang gemetar hebat, melumer darah di sudut bibir._

_“... aku juga tidak ingin Ayah pasang pesan begitu!”_

_Kouki tersedu-sedan._

_Semua tercengang._

_“Lalu Ayah bilang dia ingin tidur pada Ibuku karena sudah tenang ... dan,” Kouki terpekur, terseguk-seguk, “dan aku bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan padanya, tidak bisa membawakan sertifikat notifikasi aku diterima di sini._

_“ Ayah tidak menungguku! Ayah malah minta maaf karena ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi! Aku tidak akan  bisa sampai di sini, kalau bukan karenanya. Tapi kenapa Ayah tidak pernah minta balasan apa-apa? Kenapa?!_

_“Kenapa Ayah tidak bisa bertahan, sampai nanti—kenapa!_

_“Kenapa Ayah munafik, bilang aku jangan berjuang terlalu keras! Dia sakit, dan mengatakan jangan memaksakan diri, tapi lihat apa yang dilakukannya! Itulah yang ia lakukan!_

_“Tapi Ayah yang selalu begitu—sampai dia ... sampai dia tidak ada. Aku tidak pernah meminta Ayah berjuang untuk anak pengecut dan bodoh sepertiku! Anak yang pacar saja tidak punya, tim basket kalah gara-gara dia, mengajarkan teman-teman setimnya untuk masuk kampus pilihan pertama saja tidak bisa, dan jadi anak saja masih mengeluh capek hanya untuk membuatkannya teh!_

_“Kenapa Ayah tidak pernah marah tiap nilai-nilaiku jelek dan dapat peringatan dari guru, malah tertawa—apa dia tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya hati anaknya karena orang-orang menertawakannya, ayahnya juga malah menertawakannya!_

_“Kalau saja aku punya kesempatan lagi untuk memijat bahunya tiap ia pegal. Membuatkan teh ketika Ayah meminta. Menemaninya nonton berita cuaca yang membosankan, dan tidak malu memeluknya. Menjawab semua tanyanya tentang sekolahku, klub basket, teman-temanku, gadis yang kusuka, tanpa ketiduran. Menginap di rumah sakit, membersihkan darahnya tiap ia batuk ...”_

_Saking sedih dan hancurnya Kouki yang mencakari rerumputan hingga tangan berdarah-darah, beberapa mahasisiwi baru telah menangkup mulut. Berpaling. Menahan isakan, padahal duka sedalam itu bukan milik mereka._

_“Tapi aku tahu semua kesempatan itu ada, aku malah lari darinya! Dari ayahku, yang malah menyuruhku tidur tiap aku belajar sampai pagi buta. Menyuruhku menambah nasi, dan minum banyak daripada kena dehidrasi.  Dari ayahku, yang tidak minta apa-apa selain aku jadi manusia biasa saja ..._

_“Apa salahnya, punya anak sepertiku ... apa ....!”_

_Sebelum Narumi dan yang lainnya merespons, Kouki menutup wajah dengan kedua lengan, semua masih bisa melihat masifnya airmata yang jatuh berlinangan, terguncang mendengar suaranya serak menghancurkan hati mereka yang mendengarnya._

_“Itu pesan terakhir Ayah untukku,” ujarnya serak._

_Kouki merangkak, tertatih-tatih mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Mendekapnya erat-erat dengan wajah basah kuyup, gusar menyeka lembab di wajahnya dengan bahu._

_Kouki mendongak, sekali ini menatap dengan berani dan benci sekali._

_“Kalau kau jadi aku, bagaimana rasanya?”_

 

<> 

 

 

Kouki yang menangkupkan wajah ke satu tangannya, akhirnya mengangkat kepala. Pandangan berjejalan airmata dan Narumi serta dua kunyuk sialan itu jadi siluet blur.

Apa mereka pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya hidup seperti dirinya?

Apa mereka pernah merasakan bagaimana beban menjadi pemimpin? Didorong-dorong untuk melakukan sesuatu, dipaksa menerima beban berasaskan tanggung jawab atas nama itu _kehormatan_ karena diberi mandat kapten?  Ditegur karena alur pertandingan tidak berjalan sesuai taktik dan harapan? 

Pernahkah mereka merasa begitu muak pada diri sendiri karena bakat dan kemampuan, tidak sampai untuk melawan mereka-mereka yang memiliki maha bakat luar biasa begitu jauh dari jangkauan?

Pernahkah mereka disuruh berlatih sekeras mungkin agar timnya mendapatkan kemenangan, agar timnya tidak kalah dengan memalukan, agar bisa menyokong teman-teman sementara kau jadi bayangan saja tidak, dan apa pun yang telah kaulakukan tetap tidak diingat sama sekali?

Diceramahi, dimarahi dengan alasan bahwa ia harus jadi lebih baik sesuai standar pemain lainnya untuk lebih bisa bersaing, bahwa kalau orang lain bisa, mengapa dirinya tidak bisa?

Pernahkah mereka dikejar-kejar kakak-kakak kelas supaya teman-temannya tidak masuk kelas remedial, demi agar bisa bermain basket lebih lama dan berlatih lebih keras?

Pernahkah mereka merasakan bagaimana dibebankan sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka minta, yang sudah susah-payah ditolak, tapi dalam hati kecil merasa bahagia karena dipercaya untuk menopang tim agar dapat meraih kemenangan—jadi berakhir ia berjuang keras karena tak mau mengecewakan?

Pernah mereka merasakan betapa hancurnya bahwa karena keegoisan diri menerima semua tanggung jawab itu, ternyata malah harapan berujung pada kehancuran karena ia masih belum semampu itu menyokong tim untuk meraih kemenangan?

Pernahkah kau berada dalam situasi terjepit, perih karena kekalahan, dan harus jadi yang pertama bangkit agar teman-temanmu tak berkubang duka setelah kekalahan paling memalukan?

Apalagi kalah untuk dua kali dan kekalahan terakhir jadi pukulan telak untuk dirinya.  

Di ujung semua itu, terlepas dari situasi dan kondisi keluarga yang memprihatinkan, kehancuran nilai-nilai akademis temanmu yang nyaris tak terselamatkan, nyaris satu sekolah mencercamu karena kau jadi sebab kekalahan timmu dan menghancurkan nama baik sekolahmu.

Sakit, sakit tak terhingga kala ditendang ketika sudah jatuh. Terasa ditekan dari segala arah selama ini.  Siapa juga mau jadi seseorang yang menghancurkan harapan banyak orang?

Sampai tidak berani menghadapi yang lain karena merasa semua itu benar-benar salahmu, sekalipun semuanya bukan maumu?

Hah. Mereka pasti tidak pernah lari dari hidup ini.

Lari dari betapa sakit orang tuamu sebenarnya, lari dari betapa lemah kemampuanmu sebenarnya, lari dari kenyataan kau tidak memiliki kemampuan atau rasa cinta lebih besar dari temanmu yang lain atas sesuatu seperti basket.

Lari dari kekalahan dan cercaan itu dengan menghindari semuanya, memaksakan diri untuk belajar dan melupakan segalanya?

Mungkin orang lain hanya melihat senyum yang terplester di wajahnya. Sementara mereka tidak pernah mencoba tahu sesakit apa rasanya hingga Kouki mati rasa.  

_Mereka tidak pernah mengerti, tidak pernah mau mencoba memahami bagaimana rasanya._

Hingga detik itu Kouki tersadar, dari situlah ternyata keegosentrisannya berakar. Ia hanya memikirkan diri dan kenahasan hidup selama ini, tanpa benar-benar pernah memikirkan yang lain.

Namun getar amarah, merasa tersesat, terjerembab dalam gelap, di ujung tebing kehancuran, jeratan keputusasaan yang kadang terwujud dalam satu senyuman lebar bodoh dan tawa yang sumbang di telinga, jeritan yang dibekap keheningan bahwa ia ingin lari dari segalanya, semua itu berkelindan dan memuncak muak pada diri sendiri.

Ditinggal sendiri di ujung kehancuran, tanpa ada seorang pun untuk menyelamatkan?

“Memang bukan aku sendiri yang ditinggal meninggal orang tuaku,” aku Kouki kaku. Berusaha untuk tidak menyeka aliran keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipis. “Tapi, memang mereka yang tidak pernah ditinggal, tidak akan mengerti rasanya kehilangan.”

Dia harus keluar dari situasi ini. Pikiran Kouki buntu mencari cara untuk menyeruak dari orang-orang itu. Atau ia bisa mengulur waktu dan mengalihkan mereka, lalu saat tak terduga, menyelinap marathon dan lari dari kejaran mereka?

Karena kalau lari ke sana, jalan raya lebih dekat, dan kalau beruntung, akan ada bus di terminal kecil yang bisa ia naiki untuk menyingkir jauh-jauh dari area kampusnya sementara waktu.

“Kau juga tidak mengerti,” desis Narumi.

Kouki menelan ludah. Oke, ia bisa melakukan ini. “Apa yang tidak kumengerti?”

 “Bagaimana rasanya dibebani ekspektasi orang tua!” teriak Narumi, menatapnya setara hina terhadap ras kutu atau batu di tepi jalan.

 _Memang tidak._ Kouki mengelukan lidah untuk tak sembarangan mengatakan.

“Apa pernah kau dibebani ekspetaksi untuk jadi diplomat seperti yang orang tuamu inginkan? Sampai mereka mengorbankan banyak hal hanya untukmu, dan hutang budimu pun pada orang tua tidak akan bisa terbayarkan, karena mereka hanya minta kau menjadi seperti yang mereka inginkan.

“Apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya harus menurutimu orang tuamu karena hanya dengan itu tidak akan membuat mereka malu?” geram Narumi. “Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak tahu, karena kau tidak punya orang tua seperti itu!”

Kouki teramat pelan mengerjapkan mata. Apa hubungannya masalah soal kekalahan tim basket dengan orang tua?

“Kau bahkan bukan pemain terhebat atau terpintar di tim, tapi kau yang dipilih jadi kapten tim basket. Apa tim basket Seirin terisi dari orang-orang bodoh, mereka yang memilihmu jadi kapten, kau gagal membawakan Seirin kemenangan, dan mereka malah membelamu bahwa itu bukan salahmu?

“Prestasimu dulu juga biasa saja, lah. Kenapa tiba-tiba tanpa ada bantuan  kau malah bisa masuk ke sini, ha?

“Dari hari itu, kau bahkan mendapatkan bantuan dari Akashi Seijuurou untuk mengepel toilet, dan Midorima mengobati lukamu. Akio— _si Tolol itu!_ —bahkan memprovokasi yang lain untuk membenciku dan membuatmu jadi sebodoh perempuan-perempuan yang mesti dilindungi di balik lelaki, hah! Bahkan kau seorang lelaki, _sialan,_ sakitnya tinjumu dan kegilaanmu itu yang membuatku harus menyapu taman seharian masih bisa kurasakan sampai hari ini!”

Ooo—oke, apa perkara Narumi sebenarnya?

“IPK-mu segitu dan kau masih bilang itu anjlok? Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana dengan mereka yang mati-matian bertahan di kampus ini dan dapat IPK standar saja mereka sudah bersyukur?”

Bukankah Kouki jelas-jelas juga masuk golongan itu?

“Mereka yang bahkan tidak lolos seleksi IPK untuk tes beasiswa yang mereka inginkan, mereka yang menangis karena tidak diterima, dan kau tidak diterima malah tertawa-tawa? Ayumi sampai merelakan posisinya dan Dekan memilihmu untuk menggantikannya padahal kau tidak menginginkan beasiswa itu dan kau masih tertawa-tawa. Di mana hatimu sebenarnya?!”

Apa tadi yang dikatakannya? Kouki menatap, berlingkup senyap menyimak Narumi yang menceracau tak karuan.

“Semua orang membelamu karena kau selalu berperan sebagai korban dengan sempurna!”

Kouki menekan kepalan tangan ke dekat saku baju, membendung kengerian diri sendiri begitu melihat anggukan dalam-dalam dari orang-orang lain yang mungkin teman Narumi, menyetujui perkataannya.

“KAU PUNYA SEGALANYA DAN KAU MASIH SAJA MERASA HIDUPMU TAK SEMPURNA?!”

Kouki menahan diri untuk tidak menerjangnya sekali lagi. Tuhan, baru sekali ini ia benar-benar ingin mematahkan leher seseorang.

“Kau punya keluarga lengkap dan kaya-raya. Mudah dapat pacar cantik. Fasilitas dalam hidupmu lengkap. Kau murid berprestasi, selalu dielu-elu guru-guru dari dulu. Teman-temanmu sangat banyak dan setia padamu,” Kouki mengabsensi segala yang Narumi miliki, getir karena baru kali ini benar-benar menyadari semua itu ia tidak miliki, “bukankah kau yang mestinya bersyukur?”

“Ha, kau mulai lagi.” Narumi pongah memutar bola mata.

“... aku tidak mengerti,” ujar Kouki dengan tangan terkepal gemetar.

 “Itu karena kau terlalu banyak makan MSG dan _junk-food_ , makanya otakmu tidak bisa dipakai berpikir untuk mencoba mengerti, bahwa bukan hidupmu paling susah dan masih banyak yang bisa kau syukuri di hidupmu!”

“... tidak usah kau beritahu,” rerimbunan rambut itu terurai menutupi wajah Kouki, “aku tahu.”

_Siapa paling benci pada kepengecutan diri ini?_

_Aku!_   

“Kau memberitahuku untuk bersyukur,” desis Kouki, “apa kau sendiri pernah bersyukur dengan hidupmu itu? Tahu apa kau soal sesampah apa hidupku?”

“Dasar. Hidupmu memang sampah.” Narumi tertawa yang Kouki ingin sekali klasifikasikan tawa sakit jiwa. "Aku menyukai hidupku."

 “Banyak bicara kau, Narumi.” Seseorang yang Kouki ingat juga adalah alumni Seirin dan masuk ke PEAK, melangkah dengan pongah dan menggemertakkan rerangka tulang leher.

Kouki ternganga. Tinggi badannya menjulang, tatapan melebihi ketajaman elang. Otot-otot asahan judo atau karate atau apa pun bela diri, jari-jari besi dan tangan-tangan keji, kaki-kaki yang kuat untuk menghancurkan hati.

“Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana menyebalkannya dia, ‘kan, Tomoda-kun?” Narumi meludah ke arah kaki Kouki. “Dari dulu dia begitu.”

Namanya Tomoda, tapi tampangnya tak bersahabat sama sekali. Astaga, orang tuanya jelas-jelas salah kasih nama!

Kouki mulas dan serasa usus-usus dalam perutnya dipuntir, organ dalam perut berkelonjotan, ulu hati ngilu dijeletot kengerian yang menggelegak hebat.

Ya Tuhan. Aku bisa mati di sini.

Nama akan masuk koran.

Menghias sepojok kolom

Berita tentang mahasiswa yang mati dibuli.

Kekuasaan orang tua Narumi yang politikus, orang tua Tomoda yang merupakan salah satu dari tujuh presdir di Todai, juga pengaruh orang tua si Tanaka yang kalau tidak salah orang kejaksaan, pasti akan menggusur berita itu untuk tak terkoar dan tak berkobar.

Namun selintas berita dalam sepotong kolom warta-berita itu dalam halaman koran hanya akan orang lewatkan.

Kouki akan mati terlupakan, dan mereka yang membuli sampai mati akan mendulang kepuasan.

Semua orang yang ia tinggalkan dan sayang ataupun peduli pdanya, mungkin akan melancarkan balas dendam, tapi bisa-bisa mereka dihabisi orang-orang _background_ trio sialan ini.

Andaikan mereka bukan anak pejabat yang punya kuasa di negeri ini.

Kalau saja Furihata Kouki dan mulut sialnya jauh-jauh dari mereka.

“HIII!” Kouki jatuh berguling-guling begitu tinju Tomoda melaju ke arahnya. Membelalak ngeri ketika orang-orang merangsek maju untuk mengerubuti, ada seseorang yang telah menjamah bajunya.

Matilah dia.

Setidaknya, Kouki tidak ingin mati membawah patah hati ini. Tidak seperti ini.

“LARI KE KIRI, FURIHATA!”

Kouki mendengar seruan dewa—ah, salah. Itu gelegar suara bermartabat dan penyelamat Midorima. Percaya buta, Kouki sekuat tenaga mati-matian berguling ke kiri dan menangkis segala serangan yang dilancarkan padanya.

Ada bunyi pecah yang memekak telinga dan menyebabkan orang-orang di sekitar berteriak.

Kouki gemetaran menoleh ke kanan. Ada pot bunga yang pecah tak jauh dari posisinya tadi berada, dan ia melihat Tomoda serta beberapa pemuda lain meloncat mundur.

Kouki tersedan ngeri begitu ada lemparan tepat sasaran ala tembakan tiga poin Midorima, melemparkan benda keberuntungannya hari ini yang merupakan patung kaca katak, pecah berkeping-keping ke segala arah memukul mundur para penindas.

Bagaimana bisa Midorima tiba-tiba ada di balkon lantai dua di atas auditorium Yasuda?! 

“Bangsat!” Tomoda menyumpah. Melotot sekalap Firaun dan menjerit dengan suara tercekik, “Lenyapkan bajingan itu!”

“Brengsek kau, Midorima!” Narumi murka tak kira-kira, membanting sekeping pecahan pot tanaman yang Midiorima lemparkan. “Ini kriminal! Kau nyaris membuat pecah kepala orang!”

Kouki tidak punya waktu melihat drama atau barang apa lagi yang Midorima tembakkan ke arah orang-orang sialan itu. Dia merangkak-rangkak di antara orang-orang tumbang, walaupun tangannya bergetar dahsyat dan arah pandangnya berbayang, pusing bukan kepalang.

“Kriminal?” Suara arogan Midorima mengintimidasi ketimbang serbuan cacian orang-orang yang dilempari olehnya. “ _Bakame_. Kalian terlalu banyak meracuni diri dengan entah apa pun itu—perempuan, narkoba, rokok, apalah—sampai tidak bisa menalar untuk sadar apa yang kalian lakukan.”

Hujan sumpahan mengudara, membelah salju-salju dan awan gemawan kelabu.

“Na-Narumi, i-itu ... ada orang lain lari ke arah sana!”

“KEJAR, TOLOL. KEJAR!”

Kouki nyaris bisa membayangkan seringaian Midorima saat berkata, “Coba saja mengejarnya.”

“Idiot! Itu si Furihata lari ke sana!”

Kouki membanting kerling ke belakang, merepet ketakutan dengan perhatian yang teralih karena jeritan sialan Tanaka.

Tidak ada lagi yang dilakukannya selain lari sekencang-kencang yang ia bisa. Mati-matian memacu langkah yang terasa berat dibebat kengerian dan terror orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Ia tertuli dari seruan ataupun derapan langkah, tidak mengenali teriakan horornya sendiri begitu ada yang hampir menjamah untuk mencengkeram bagian belakang kemeja putihnya.

Seseorang jatuh terguling, menyeret Kouki tersaruk bersamanya. Dia menjambak rambut coklat Kouki yang balas menerjang dengan menggebukkan sekuat tenaga tasnya pada Tanaka.

“A-ahng—“ Kouki bangkit dengan lutut nyeri, tapi mematirasakannya begitu menyadari, Tanaka yang mencengkeram bajunya meringkuk kesakitan karena kena timpukan bola basket tepat di kepala.

“Jangan dulu kembali ke sini, Furihata!”

Seruan Midorima itu, mengakibatkan Kouki mengucap miris rasa bersalah dalam hati karena membiarkan dirinya jadi pengecut, tetap berlari ke jalanan melawan arus angin yang mengeras menebasnya, dan bahkan tak berdoa untuk keselamatan teman yang menyelamatkannya.

Jeritan kesakitan lolos dari pangkal tenggorokan Kouki dalam satu tarikan napas, karena jalanan begitu licin dan ia jatuh terpeleset, terbentur keras ke aspal, terluncur ke dekat ban bus yang perkasa. Merangkak naik yang menimbulkan pekik panik, setengah badan nyaris terjepit pintu bus, dan ada yang menarik kakinya.

Kouki nyaris menangis, tapi seseorang, justru ibu-ibu yang duduk dekat pintu, menjatuhkan belanjaan dan menggapai tangannya.

Bagai dapat kekuatan dari wajah ibu yang terbayang di benaknya, Kouki berusaha menggerakkan kaki kanan, mengentakkan, menendang ke belakang. Mengenai entah wajah atau badan seseorang di belakang sana yang mengerang lantang. Sepatu Kouki terlepas dan melayang.

Suara kondektur memperingatkan untuk tidak mempermainkan ketertiban bus. Ibu-ibu itu membentak, bilang bahwa kalau itu putranya, ia juga tidak akan membiarkan anaknya lari-lari menderita seperti ini.

Sisa-sisa ngeri dan nyeri melilitnya, membuatnya mual dan menahan muntahan, menelan kembali ke dasar kerongkongan. Kondektur bus itu akhirnya turut turun tangan membantu wanita berusia menuju senja untuk menarik Kouki yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari jepitan pintu bus.

“Astaga, Nak. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!”

Kouki menggigil.

Menyadari, ia nyaris mati.

Bus melaju, membawa Kouki jauh-jauh dari segala sesuatu menyeramkan yang bertubi-tubi jatuh, di antara gemersak salju yang runtuh, dan ledakan merasakan kesalahan menyakitkan karena meninggalkan Midorima itu tak juga luruh.

Satu yang Kouki tahu, ia takkan pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi sehancur itu.

 

<> 

 

Kouki yang tersengal-sengal menaiki tangga, dalam diam berterima kasih pada ibu-ibu baik hati yang mengongkosi busnya dan tak mengindahkan ingatan di mana ia melempar tas barusan, tanpa bisa meredakan penggalan kengerian dari insiden yang baru saja menimpanya, melihat di pertengahan koridor kontrakan kamar sewa ini, ada sekelompok teman Fukuda.

Sahabat temannya itu yang lain dan gadis yang saat ini disukainya juga, berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kamar sewa Fukuda yang mungkin mereka habis belajar bersama.

Mereka tidak mengenali Furihata Kouki, untungnya. Bisa-bisa ia merusak reputasi Fukuda karena datang dengan tampang gembel sejati. Mereka sempat berpapasan, dan ada gadis manis yang mendesis khawatir, menyapanya.

“A-apa kau ... uh, butuh bantuan?”

“Terima ka-kasih.” Kouki menggeleng kecil. Dia toh menerima uluran sapu tangan dari Koito, gadis berperawakan mungil dan berperangai manis yang disuka Fukuda. Diacungkannya sapu tangan itu. “Nanti i-ini bagaimana?”

“Pakai saja. Tidak apa-apa,” sergahnya panik. “Kau harus ke klinik—rumah sakit. Temui dokter. Ke IGD.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Tadi cuma jatuh sedikit di taman.” Ya, dikejar-kejar babon-babon gila itu. Kouki menepuk pahanya pelan dan mengembangkan senyuman karena ia tak senang dengan tatapan kasihan mereka. “Maaf, saya buru-buru.”

Merasa lelaki yang mungkin teman Fukuda dengan protektif menarik Koito mundur menjauhinya, mungkin mencurigai Kouki kriminal atau apalah, Kouki secepat kilat menyingkir dari hadapan mereka dan diam-diam menyumpahi lelaki itu takkan jadian dengan Koito.

Kouki tidak pakai menggedor, ia mendobrak pintu itu terbuka karena memang belum dikunci hingga Fukuda yang ada di baliknya terbentur keras sampai jatuh terpental ke lantai, bersisian dengan Kouki yang tersungkur mengenaskan.

“Sinting! Tulang hidungku hampir patah, nih! Bisa tidak ketuk dulu, Manabe—“ Kedua mata Fukuda nyaris mencelat mengetahui wajah siapa yang menghadapnya. “—FURI?! KENAPA KAU DI SINI—ASTAGA, kau habis tabrak lari?!”

Fukuda buru-buru menutup pintu, lalu merangkul Kouki yang tergeletak kehabisan tenaga. “Ya Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi?”

“Na- ... hhhn–rumi,” lirih Kouki, menerima bantuan Fukuda yang memapahnya untuk masuk ke ruang tamu kamar di rusun yang ia tempati.

“Simpan penjelasanmu nanti.” Fukuda mendesah lelah. “Aku perlu mengobatimu dulu—astaga, aku tidak tahu apa masih punya P3K atau tidak.”

Fukuda memaksanya untuk pindah dan rebah di ranjangnya saja. Berderap-derap ribut di antara ruang-ruang sempit kamar sewanya, merepetkan handuk, kompres, es, P3K, dan pamitan dengan kengerian meneriakkan Kouki untuk tetap bernapas sampai dirinya kembali.

Temannya itu lari keluar kamar setelah menyambar dompet. Mungkin ke apotek membelikan perlengkapan P3K seadanya yang dibutuhkan.

Kouki menyelami kediaman ruangan, selusup sayup-sayup kehidupan tetangga kamar rumah susun itu. Gonggongan anjing yang dirantai di kandang, tawa ceria anak-anak yang perang bola salju, obrolan ibu-ibu pulang kerja selepas senja.

Entah berapa lama Kouki menanti, Fukuda kembali lagi dengan kotak P3K terisi lengkap.

“Untung Fuumi-san mau meminjamkan padaku. Astaga, apotek dari sini, tuh, jauh.” Fukuda berdecak, terlebih melihat pantofel lusuh Kouki tinggal satu terpasang canggung di kaki. “Lepas dulu sepatumu.”

Kouki melepaskan sebelah sepatunya. Merasakan himpitan menyakitkan di perut dan punggungnya yang tadi kena himpitan pintu bus.

“Maaf, Fuku,” ujar Kouki dengan suara bergetar dan lengan menutupi wajahnya yang perlahan-lahan basah.

“Diamlah.” Fukuda memotong-motong gulungan perban sebagai pengganti kassa, kemudian menyela dengan memberikan sebungkus es batu dalam plastik ke  tangan Kouki. “Sampai aku selesai mengobatimu, kau makan dan istirahat dulu—setelah kau tenang baru bicara padaku.” 

Kouki mengangguk sedikit, menelan pahit, menahan sakit. "Terima kasih, karena kau ..." tawanya berbaur dengan haru, "selalu menolongku. 

"Sama-sama." Fukuda merilekskan senyumnya sendiri agar membuat Kouki merasa lebih baik. "Dan lagi kalau diingat baik-baik, bukankah selama ini, memang itu selalu yang kita lakukan?" 

"Masa?" Kouki meringis ketika Fukuda mengobati luka yang masih melelehkan darah di lututnya. "Waktu aku kehabisan tenaga lawan Akashi pas kita kelas satu, kau yang menggantikanku. Aku belum membalas apa-apa." 

Fukuda berdecak. Menekan lebih keras kassa beroles betadine ke kaki temannya, mengabaikan protes Kouki. "Kalau begitu, dengan semua bantuanmu untuk membantuku belajar supaya bisa kuliah, katakan bagaimana caranya aku membalas semua itu, huh." 

"Tapi kau membantuku mengurusi tim, selalu mem-back-up tiap kita bertanding, bahkan kalau aku mulai grogi karena skor tim kita tertinggal, kau yang akan menamparku untuk sadar tugasku sebagai kapten." 

"Kau selalu men-tapping-ku, yang nomor satu mengobati kalau ada yang terluka, yang mengingatkan untuk banyak minum supaya tidak dehidrasi dan menjejalkan semua dopping suplemen energi itu, dan jangan telat makan." 

"Itu sudah jadi tugasku." 

"Bukan tugas yang kau mau dan kauinginkan untuk dapatkan." 

"Tapi ... aku senang, bi-bisa dipercaya sampai se-seperti itu. Kau ... mengerti, 'kan?" 

"Aku paham. Makanya, jangan kaupikirkan. Kau masih ... syok, setelah yang kaualami barusan."

"Dan entah apa jadinya kalau tempatmu ini tidak sedekat itu dari kampusku. Terima kasih ..." Kouki bergetar menghela napas panjang, "untuk semua kepercayaanmu padaku."

"Terima kasih juga sudah percaya bahwa aku mampu menolongmu." Fukuda nyengir kecil. Menepuk-nepuk celana hitam lusuh menyembunyikan kulit yang membalut tulang kering Kouki, "Mungkin saja, suatu hari nanti, kau yang akan gantian menolongku." 

"Bagaimana bisa?" 

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang kutahu, kalau aku ada dalam posisi kesusahan itu, kau juga pasti bakal menolongku."

Fukuda tak berkomentar lebih banyak lagi, menarik napas panjang melihat Kouki mengompres pinggang kirinya. Meminta Kouki menggulung celana sampai sebatas paha. Fukuda mengobati luka baret, lecet, minor sobek di lutut kiri Kouki yang masih basah karena lelehan darah.

“Kau tahu, ‘kan, aku sangat ingin memberitahu yang lainnya—Kawa, Kagami, Kuroko, kalau Narumi melakukan hal sesialan ini lagi padamu, Furi?” tanya Fukuda dengan suara rendah, berusaha menahan amarah.

“Uh ... jangan dulu,” rintih Kouki yang memindah kompresan es ke perutnya. “Nanti saja kasih tahu mereka, oke?”

Decakan, tapi Fukuda tak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Mendengus kesal, menoyor kecil pelipis Kouki dan mengacak sekilas rambutnya.

Setelah mengobati lutut Kouki, Fukuda meloyor entah ke mana, datang lagi membawakan semangkuk plastik ramen konbini yang meruap-ruap uap lezat. Sekaleng teh hangat. Sebutir _pain-killer_.

Kouki baru sadar separah itu kelaparan yang ia rasakan walaupun dari tadi ia merasa tak berselera. Menghabiskan ramen yang meski tak bergizi tapi menimbulkan energi baru, Kouki menenggak pain-killer itu dan belum menyentuh teh karena memang tak boleh diteguk bersamaan.

Untung saja Midorima sering mengocehinya untuk tidak meminum obat dengan kopi, teh, susu, ataupun minuman selain air putih. “Memicu terjadinya komplikasi reaksi.” wanti Midorima berkali-kali.

_Ah, Midorima ..._

Kouki meringkuk dengan mata terpejam rapat. Sesak hampir tak bisa bernapas. Semoga Midorima selamat. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Tuhan, Midorima hamba yang meski mulutnya tak bisa sejujur itu tapi dia sebenarnya juga tak searogan seperti yang ditampakkannya. Dia rajin membawa lucky-item.

Kouki terisap lambannya dunia yang berputar, sadarnya perlahan-lahan memudar.

 

 

<> 

 

Getar di dada menyentak bangun Kouki.

Fukuda yang terkantuk-kantuk duduk di sisinya juga terlonjak. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh saku kemeja Kouki, menarik keluar android sialan yang bergetar mengganggu tidur mereka. Menyuruh Kouki untuk tidur lagi sementara ia keluar dan seenaknya mengangkat telepon.

“Ha-halo? Maaf, bukan Furi. Ini aku, Fukuda. Kauingat—oh, syukurlah.”

Kouki lemah mengerang. Remuk-redam karena sakit menerjang begitu ia menggerakkan badan bersumber dari pinggang.

“Furi tadi datang ke apartemenku, pakai sepatu cuma satu. Lutut kirinya luka dan berdarah tapi tidak parah, kok—lagian sudah diobati. Selain itu, memar-memar biru di perut, dan memar paling parah di pinggang kirinya. Selebihnya, tidak ada cidera fatal. Sudah makan dan minum obat, tapi dia masih kesakitan. A-apa? Sekarang? Oh ... dia tidur.”

Suara lawan bicara dari ponsel menggelitik kesunyian ruangan.

 “Pasti. Aku pasti kabari kau lagi.”

 _Siapa?_ Kouki pening memandang ke sekeliling.

“Tidak masalah, sih ... aku justru juga tidak ingin dia kembali ke situ kalau masih berbahaya. Ya ... ya ... mmm, se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?”

Sudahlah. Nanti Kouki bisa mengecek riwayat panggilan telepon untuk mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Mungkin Midorima.

“... Furi hanya bilang Narumi, dan memintaku tidak memberi tahu teman-teman kami dari Seirin ...”

Vokal cemas Fukuda mengempis sedikit demi sedikit jadi dengung tak menentu.

Kouki menyerah pada rasa sakit itu dan membiarkan kegelapan meraupnya.

 

<> 

 

 

Kouki terbangun ketika gelap menyingkap siang. Pegal tidur terlentang menyebabkannya ingin berguling ke samping. Namun menghadap ke arah lain, otot dan kulit di perut serta pinggang, kalau saja mulut tertera di sana, maka telak pekak mereka menjerit-jerit sakit. 

Bunyi klik-klik dari _keyboard_ yang diketik dan merintik ke telinganya itu terhenti. “Furi?”

“Hrgnh.” Kouki melenguh. Baru sekarang beberapa bagian badannya berkesiur dilecuti nyeri dan pedih. Berdesir dengan panas-dingin yang tidak ia mengerti, tapi rendahnya suhu terasa memamah badannya tanpa ampun.

Tatkala membuka mata, yang ada hanyalah langit-langit kusam kamar tidur dan wajah cemas Fukuda yang lusuh oleh lelah.

Kouki berusaha duduk. Mengumpat kecil karena sakit di pinggang dan perutnya bukan main. Meringkuk memeluki tubuhnya sendiri.

“Coba buka bajumu.” Fukuda mengernyitkan alis, memerhatikan penampilan temannya—betapa dekil, kotor dan kusut kemeja Kouki—yang tidak memperlihatkan apa yang ada di balik semua itu.  “Mana yang sakit, sih?”

“Pinggang dan perutku, terutama.” Kouki membuka kancing-kancing kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, karena memang ini hari terakhir ujian sebelum libur musim dingin. Menarik keluar kaus putih dalaman yang ia kenakan dari celana.

“Kok bisa?” tanya Fukuda yang menarik kotak P3K mendekat.

“Intinya, aku ditarik jatuh sebelum naik ke bus di terminal dekat kampus. Kakiku ditarik, pintu bus menutup, dan aku—“ Kouki tak melanjutkan perkataan karena giginya bergemertak, memagari erangan maupun desisan kesakitan yang nyaris lolos begitu kaus yang melekati tubuhnya terkuak.

“Terjepit pintu bus—Ya Tuhan.”

Desisan prihatin Fukuda sudah cukup untuk Kouki tahu bahwa pinggangnya yang terasa disayat-sayat pedih itu mungkin kelihatan mengerikan.

“Tidak luka terbuka, sih.” Fukuda mendekat untuk meneliti guam merah-ungu yang meremang di pinggang Kouki. “Memang pas kejadian kau dibiarkan saja?”

“Tidak, tapi begitu aku mau masuk, busnya sudah mau jalan. Karena—eurgh—aku panik,” Kouki tersengal menahan nyeri, “aku jatuh, dan kelanjutannya seperti yang kubilang barusan.”

Fukuda tak segera menanggapi. Melepas kacamata baca yang ia kenakan, berlalu keluar kamar, dan tidak lama kembali lagi. Membawakan kompres air sangat hangat dan memberikannya pada Kouki. Membongkar kotak P3K lagi, dan mengelupas kassa berbetadine kering.

“Uh, celanaku,” erang Kouki, meratapi ia mesti merelakan celana bahan yang rusak dan robek di bagian lututnya. Mendesis ketika Fukuda mengganti kassa yang tadi dengan kassa baru basah beroleskan betadine.

“Beli lagi saja nanti.” Fukuda membuang kassa baru ke kantung sampah yang ada dalam kamarnya. Menarik kantung lain yang berisi makanan. “Hanya tinggal sisa roti lapis konbini.”

“Maaf.” Kouki meringis penuh rasa bersalah, menekankan buli-buli—kantung kompres air hangat berbahan karet—terlapisi handuk itu ke pinggangnya. “Aku merepotkanmu lagi.”

“Memang.” Fukuda nyengir. Menyerahkan botol air minum dan roti lapis pada Kouki. “Ah, santai saja, lah. Toh, dari SMP dulu, kita juga memang sudah sering menyusahkan satu sama lain. Kapan-kapan saja kaugantikan.”

Kouki menggumamkan terima kasih untuk makanan dan minuman yang Fukuda berikan. Menyantap semuanya tanpa sisa sambil memerhatikan kamar tidur temannya, berdecak kecil.

“Kenapa kamar ini tidak pernah ada kemajuan, sih?” Kouki menggeleng-geleng sedikit, mengabaikan cengiran sok merasa bangga Fukuda.

Tidak bisa memang menyamaratakan bahwa inilah yang disebut tipikal kamar lelaki. Berantakan. Bukan karena baju dibuang kemana-mana dan ada sampah makanan. Mungkin bakal lebih cocok disebut kamar seorang Neet.

Bagaimana tidak, jika kabel-kabel komputer, piranti keras dan lunak, berkeping-keping CD berisi aplikasi yang entah sudah atau belum diinstalasi. Tumpukan buku bahasa pemrograman dan coding.

Di layar laptopnya terpampang jendela python yang membuat Kouki geleng-geleng kepala. Oh, Fukuda sedikit curang juga ternyata—maklum saja karena python lebih ramah untuk digunakan. Namun juga ada jendela polyglot yang terbuka. Dilihatnya tumpukan jendela windows yang terbuka, Fukuda tengah rusuh sampai lusuh menjabani ECMAScript.

Melirik jurnal-jurnal yang terpapar di sekitar, kemungkinan Fukuda masih ada tugas untuk menggarap pengembangan aplikasi IoS dan OS X. Ada laman Swift dan Objective-C terbuka. Besar kemungkinan yang bersangkutan perlu menjual nyawa ke iblis untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya tanpa kena PHD.

“Bisa-bisa kau setampan Kawahara.” Kouki tertawa begitu menyadari ruangan berantakan justru menimbulkan kenyamanan dan mengembangkan kehangatan dalam dirinya.

Fukuda yang mengikuti arah pandang Kouki, lalu memutar bola mata. “Lihat, dia bahkan bukan anak Tekmes atau Tekkom, tapi dia duluan kena PHD.”

“Mungkin karena kebanyakan kita rusuhi,” komentar Kouki, antara setengah pura-pura empati dan canda menahan tawa.

Tawa Fukuda berletupan meletuskan suhu salju yang terpencar memenuhi lelangit kamar. “Sampai-sampai dia duluan yang kena _Permanent Head Damage_! Aku benar-benar berharap _hair-tonic_ baru yang dipakainya berefek.”

“Ya, kuharap juga semoga dia cepat sembuh. Daripada kayak dosenku, yang kepalanya _bening_ sekali mirip kepala Squidward.”  Tawa Kouki tersendat ratapan karena sakit yang membuat tubuhnya meriang, tapi tidak memupus sedikit riang yang bangkit kembali.

“Oh, yang _mood_ -nya se- _moody_ Squidward?” tanya Fukuda geli.

Kouki mengangguk. Tetiba saja terlintas memori tentang seorang Akashi. Tofu-juurou hobi sekali mencandainya dengan kejam setiap si dosen _Killer_ itu lewat. Apa semua dosen pemrograman berhubungan dengan C, entah itu C++ ataupun Objective-C, perlu semengerikan itu?

Kemungkinannya tinggi Midorima pasti memberitahu situasi dan kondisi Kouki pada Seijuurou. Jadi Kouki mungkin tak benar-benar perlu menginformasikannya lagi.

Yang terpikirkan hanya sahabat yang lain. Kouki melirik Fukuda yang sambil makan dengan tangan kanan, tangan kiri mengetik deretan sintaks. “Kau sudah memberitahu Kawa?”

“Belum.” Fukuda menggeleng. Melemparkan senyum sekilas. “Tunggu komando Kapten dulu, lah.”

Kouki tertawa sepintas. Fukuda selalu saja jadi seseorang yang tak pernah berhenti memanggilnya kapten, sekalipun dia sudah bukan siapa-siapa.

Kouki menelengkan kepala sedikit begitu menyadari Fukuda tengah meliriknya. Tampak ragu dan sungkan mengatakan. Dia hanya mengangkat kedua alis. Isyarat menanyakan ada apa.

“Tadi ...” Fukuda membuang bungkus pelapis roti ke kantung plastik. Menggeser laptopnya menjauh. Berdeham canggung dan memutar posisi duduk ke hadapan Kouki. “... Akashi telepon.”

Kouki berhenti mengunyah. Himpitan di dadanya mendadak terasa begitu sesak. Namun ia di hadapan seseorang yang telah selalu tahu dirinya melebihi Seijuurou, jadi Kouki memapar kekagetan dan berusaha tidak terlihat terlalu senang mengetahui Seijuurou pasti sudah tahu kondisinya.

“Akashi sudah cerita padaku yang sebenarnya terjadi,” terang Fukuda dengan airmuka lebih serius daripada wajah ogah-ogahannya tatkala menggarap _coding_. 

Nah, kan. Kouki mengulum senyum di balik roti lapis yang perlahan dilumatnya, rasa manis yang tak seharunya ada turut melumer teresap indera pencecapnya. Sampai luput menyadari harusnya Seijuurou tidak tahu apa-apa.  

 “Tadi kuceritakan bagian kau lari sampai terjepit pintu bus,” Fukuda mendesah panjang, “jangan salahkan aku bila Akashi membantai Narumi, aku akan berterima kasih padanya.”

“Setelah kejadian ini, aku mungkin juga akan bilang Kagami sudah boleh menghajar, juga Kuroko untuk menghantamkan _ignite pass kai_ -nya pada Narumi.” Kouki mengembuskan napas, tapi tetap saja beban berat yang mengetam dalam-dalam dirinya tak semudah itu melambung ke awang-awang.

Fukuda mencibir kecil. “Mungkin, tapi kau tetap bakal tidak memperbolehkan, ‘kan?”

“Sudahlah, jangan cari gara-gara kalau kau orang biasa.” Kouki menjejalkan sampah ke kantung, lalu meneguk air sampai tersisa setengah botol. Mengerling dengan senyuman setengah hati. “Dia, anak orang luar biasa. Tapi, dianya juga luar biasa.”

“Luar biasa disogok orang tuanya yang petinggi kampusmu?” kata Fukuda dengan sinis yang sengaja dibuat terdengar manis.

“Terlepas dari sogok ataupun tidak, kalau dia anak biasa saja, harusnya sudah dari lama dia keteteran sama _hectic_ kampus yang gila-gilaan.” Kouki memakai bantal untuk jadi ganjalan punggungnya yang dirapatkan ke dinding. “Kau tidak lihat, sih, seberapa banyak teman yang dia punya.”

Fukuda melenguh dengan ekspresi sepenuh jenuh. “Oh, teman yang dia ajak keroyokan kayak pas kau ulang tahun?”

“Iya, mungkin mereka.” Kouki merapikan lagi pakaiannya sebisanya. “Lagipula, selain menghinaku, setidaknya dia baik pada teman-temannya.”

“Kau tahu, Furi ... setelah mendengar cerita Akashi barusan, aku jadi terpikirkan.”

“Apa?”

“Mungkin ini kedengaran gila buatmu, tapi kurasa Akashi benar.”

Senyum mekar pelan-pelan di wajah Kouki. “Ha. Akashi, kan, memang selalu benar.”

“Itu aku tahu, tapi maksudku bukan itu.” Tawa Fukuda menyaingi irama dengungan halus laptop yang bersanding dengan hening kamarnya. “Maksudku, di bagian ... mungkin dia iri padamu.”

Kouki membuka-tutup mata dalam sepersekian detik. Dahi berkerut-kerut. Mata terpincing. Mulut menekuk bingung. “Iri? Kalau dia gila, aku percaya—tapi, iri padaku?”

“Iya.” Fukuda mengangkat tangan dan menyebut poin-poin dengan mengacungkan jari satu per satu. “Dia tidak punya kakak sekeren kakakmu, tidak punya orang tua sepengertian orang tuamu, gagal jadi kapten tim bola tidak kayak kau yang dipilih langsung, masuk kampus itu tidak murni perjuangan sendiri, tidak berteman dengan Akashi dan Midorima ataupun Kagami dan Kuroko, tidak masuk di fakultas eksakta, dan tidak punya teman sepertiku juga Kawahara.”

“Tapi dia kaya, orang tuanya lengkap-berada-dan-beradab, anak tunggal jadi berkah melimpah, punya transportasi sendiri, mudah dapat pacar cantik-baik-bahkan-sampai seksi, punya banyak teman seelit dirinya tidak sepertiku yang alit, masuk jurusan sepopuler HI, teman-temannya sangat banyak dan menurut apa katanya. Kau tahu betapa tidak masuk akalnya asumsi itu, eh?” bantah Kouki, memandang Fukuda seakan kawannya itu baru saja memberi tahu bahwa bistik daging iri pada takoyaki.

“Sejak kapan merasa iri pernah jadi masuk akal, Furi?” Fukuda melayangkan cubitan gemas yang lalu ditepis habis oleh Kouki.

“Coba saja dilogika—“

“Kalau memang si Narumi dan lainnya bisa melogika, maka iri itu takkan ada.”

“Maksudku, oke, aku juga pernah merasa iri pada seseorang yang memiliki segalanya. Lumrah dan manusiawi saja merasa iri, kok. Tapi pada orang sepertiku?” tanya Kouki menyangsikan.

“Justru karena seseorang sepertimu. Astaga!” Fukuda menempeleng kepalanya hingga Kouki mencebik bibir dengan keji pada temannya yang melotot balik. “Jangan katakan kau tidak sadar betapa beruntungnya kau selama ini!”

“Coba katakan bagian mana beruntungnya aku dibuli seperti itu oleh Narumi dan gengnya,” tantang Kouki sebal.

“Bukaaaan.” Fukuda menepuk agak keras paha Kouki yang menyebakannya langsung mengaduh rusuh. “Di bagian kau dipilih jadi kapten. Kau masuk Todai. Berteman dengan orang-orang yang mereka sebut keajaiban. Ya, semacam itu.”

Kouki mengerut mulut, benar-benar tak mengerti. “Dipilih jadi kapten bukan mauku, tapi karena kakak-kakak kelas kita di tim basket yang memilihku. Bagian aku masuk Todai, itu karena dukungan keluargaku dan hasil mati-matian belajar. Berteman karena kebetulan kami teman seasrama.

“Ada perjuangan, ada kebetulan. Dia bahkan memiliki lebih dari yang kupunya. Memang dasarnya dia saja sudah tidak suka padaku, makanya apa pun yang kulakukan, pasti keliru di mata dia.”

Fukuda memetik jari dengan antusias. “Kau pasti sering dengar, sakura tetangga selalu lebih merah muda, ‘kan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang dari dulu kau punya, tapi dia tidak, dan dia menginginkannya tapi tidak bisa mendapatkannya, jadi pada berakhir dengan dia terus-terusan mengganggumu.”

“Memangnya dengan menggangguku, itu akan membuat dia mendapatkan apa yang kupunya dan tidak dia punya, begitu?” gerutu Kouki.

“Ya, tidak bakal ... ah, kau ingat celotehan sialannya waktu tim kita kalah di tahun ketiga? Mengoceh bahwa Kapten Hyuuga dan Pelatih Riko, kakak-kakak kelas kita di tim basket, salah pilih orang untuk dijadikan kapten? Apalagi sampai mengungkit-ngungkit kau yang waktu itu terjatuh karena tidak sengaja tabrakan dengan adik kelas Akashi, saat seharusnya kita bisa menang dengan _buzzer beater_ lawan Rakuzan kalau saja kau sempat mengoper bola ke Kagami? ”

Kalau saja tidak ada Fukuda persis di depannya, Kouki akan membekap mulutnya untuk menangkal muntahan rasa mual yang berkembang-biak karena dilahirkan kepedihan dari kekalahan masa lalu.  Siapa bahagia diingatkan momen yang memalukan—yang jadi teramat menyakitkan. Wajahnya memanas, terbara malu karena momentum itu.

“Ingat si Narumi mengoceh bahwa kau sudah main basket tiga tahun, tapi harusnya kau bisa lebih profesional lagi menghindar dari adik kelas Akashi? Atau bagaimana kau menggoceknya saja. Atau kau harusnya berlatih lebih keras meningkatkan akurasi operanmu, jadi meski posisimu waktu itu tidak seimbang karena menjelang jatuh, kau semestinya bisa mengoperkan bola ke Kagami yang kosong dari _marking_?

“Hah, lagaknya Sialan satu itu, seolah dia yang paling tahu basket dan tidak pernah mengalami cidera di lapangan bola.”

Kouki menekuk lutut kanannya, menumpu dahi ke tempurung yang terasa selunak tahu. Lemas diingatkan lagi pada semua itu. “... ya, aku ingat,” desahnya. “Narumi ... benar.”

Mungkin memang luka itu ada dan masih sebegini nyata. Luka yang tak pernah benar-benar kering, dan diingatkan lagi ibaratnya disiram cuka sekali lagi hingga berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

“Tsk. Bukan itu,” sergah Fukuda tak sabar. “Tapi di bagian bahwa ocehan itu, secara praktis membuat orang berpikiran bahwa Narumi benar.”

“Seolah-olah ... aku, sangat bersalah.”

“Benar!” Fukuda mengangguk serius. “Berarti dia seperti kebanyakan manusia kini. Begitu sesuatu buruk terjadi, mereka berlomba mengomentari keburukan itu dengan segala sesuatu sebaik mungkin versi mereka. Kau tahu, kenapa begitu?”

Kouki menyeringai lemah. Tentu saja dia paham, terkadang kalau khilaf, ia juga kadang melakukan. “Karena ... itu tanpa sadar membuat mereka merasa lebih baik.”

“Tepat.” Fukuda mengembus sedikit ketus, kemudian menghelanya dalam kedewasaan. “Mungkin kesannya memang baik, mengoreksi yang keliru atau apa pun yang tampak seperti itu.  Tapi orang-orang yang tidak benar-benar paham tidak akan sadar, bahwa mereka jadi tergiring opini bahwa yang buruk itu benar-benar buruk, dan si orang yang mengatakan benar itu akhirnya disetujui kebenarannya—terlepas dari benar tidaknya tindakan atau koreksian orang itu.”

“Kalau yang dia katakan memang benar, bagaimana?” gumam Kouki.

“Kau tahu, kecuali kebenaran yang datangnya dari Tuhan, apa pun soal benar atau salah, apalagi yang perihal sosial—karena kan kalau eksakta untuk hal ini secara nilai memang mudah; segala sesuatunya bisa dihitung pasti—maka tidak benar kalau kata-kata benar itu datangnya cuma dari satu orang.

“Karena itulah ada alasan kenapa banyak ilmuwan berlomba-lomba merumuskan teori, bekerja sama meski berbeda era untuk mendapatkan kebenaran. Nah, ini si Narumi, menjustifikasi bahwa kau salah bersama yang lain, berlagak mengoreksi, padahal sebenarnya hanya ingin dirinya terlihat benar.”

“Err, sejujurnya ... aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu, selain mungkin aku cukup mengganggunya entah karena apa, Fuku.” Kouki mendengak, menemui atap kamar yang telah kusam dan di sudut-sudut berpugasan jejaring laba-laba. “Tapi, yang bicara soal aku, bukan hanya Narumi. Banyak juga yang lain. Tanaka, Tomoda, dan lainnya—kau tahu sendiri. Berarti ... mereka benar soal kekalahan tim basket Seirin itu salahku?”

“Menurutku itu efek domino opini sosial, atau paling tidak, itulah yang sering Kuroko katakan.” Fukuda nyengir sedikit, teringat sesi belajar bersamanya dengan mantan teman setim basketnya itu.

“Karena ada yang melempar opini bahwa kau salah dan koreksinya panjang berurutan, tanpa sadar,  orang-orang, sedikit banyak jadi terpengaruh. Apalagi yang disuarakan terus-menerus. Orang-orang, kan, jadi terprovokasi—terhasut untuk percaya bahwa itulah yang benar.”

Mengetahui gelagat Kouki yang akan menyangkal, Fukuda buru-buru mengimbuh argumen, “Lagipula, ada satu hal penting lagi. Kebanyakan dari mereka, awam tentang basket. Mereka tidak mengerti yang selama ini terjadi dan kita alami, tidak tahu juga apa yang terjadi waktu itu di lapangan basket, dan asal bicara berlandaskan kata orang saja.

“Kau lebih percaya mana, tim basket Seirin—yang ada di sisimu selama ini—melihat dan mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu waktu itu sehingga tim kita kalah, atau mereka yang asal bicara dan tidak mengerti apa-apa?”

Beberapa jeda lamanya, Fukuda membiarkan kata-katanya meluruh masuk ke hati Kouki. Hingga ia teringat kata-kata Seijuurou sewaktu Kouki menggerutu setelah dicium mereka, dan Fukuda mengulangnya lagi.

“Kau itu, lebih baik dari yang kau dan kebanyakan orang lain pikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri,” tambahnya dengan nada lebih lunak. “Percayalah.”

Kouki tersentak.

Tak pelak, matanya perlahan-lahan berkaca-kaca. Tidak perlu jadi cenayang untuk tahu, bahwa yang terbayang di benak Kouki pasti Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak apa-apa, toh, Fukuda juga mengakui Seijuurou memang benar mengenai hal itu.

“Kau ini bagaimana, sih. Ada Akashi yang selalu benar, tapi kauragukan kebenarannya,” kata Fukuda—kali ini diserta nada agak menggoda—begitu melihat reaksi Kouki.

Menyaksikan temannya masih terpekur tapi bibirnya terkatup, Fukuda mendesah. Menyimpan kedua lengan ke belakang kepala dan ikut bersandar ke dinding.

“Yah ... percuma saja, mau aku yang bilang, Akashi, kakakmu, dosen Squidward-mu, siapa pun juga ... tidak akan mempan. Tidak sampai kau sendiri mau mencoba mengerti dan menghargai dirimu sendiri, Furi.”

Fukuda mendiamkan Kouki yang terisap renungan. Lanjut mengerjakan tugasnya meski pikirannya hanya terfokus separuh ke sana, sambil menata kata-kata untuk menanyakan yang sangat ingin ditanyakannya dari dulu, dan makin ingin ia tanyakan terlebih setelah tadi bicara dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Di sisi Kouki, ia tahu perlu mencerna kata-kata Fukuda baik-baik. Sebenarnya, kalimat itu bukan hanya pernah meluncur dari mulut Fukuda. Pernah dari Kasuga,  Kuroko, Kagami, Kawahara, Midorima (secara non-frontal dan berbelit seperti gaya uniknya yang biasa), dan nomor satu yang tak pernah bosan mengatakan, Seijuurou.

Mungkin kalau ia akan mengatakan yang selama ini telah lama dipendamnya, hanya Kuroko yang bisa mengerti.

Di suatu waktu, ketika energinya habis hanya untuk berdiri melawan lalu di- _subs-out_ dengan kekalahan karena tekanan yang luar biasa kuat dari Seijuurou yang dulu, Kouki pernah duduk terpekur. Handuk tertumpuk di kepala yang tertunduk. Bulir air dan butir keringat menghujani paha pula lantai di bangku tempatnya duduk.

Akashi Seijuurou menempatkannya di tempat sebagaimanamestinya ia berada, tanpa ada kata-kata, bahkan tatapan dan kekuatan saja sudah menggilas Kouki dalam terror dan horror berkepanjangan.

Dunia di balik pun, Kouki mengerti ia tidak akan bisa memiliki segala yang Seijuurou miliki. Kenyataan berbenturan dengan keinginan egois, untuk tetap sejajar dengan teman-temannya ke tahap mereka bisa bersama-sama, itulah saja yang ia inginkan.

Namun sederajat saja tidak bisa. Kalau memang bisa, tentu ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk tidak membuat timnya terpuruk dan tersaruk kekalahan.

Jadi, sesungguhnya, kelebihan macam apa yang selalu mereka bicarakan tentang dirinya?

Benarkah mereka semua tidak hanya memaniskan hiburan agar dirinya tidak berkecil hati? Atau membuatnya buta dari realita bahwa sebenarnya memang ada hal-hal yang Kouki tak mampu untuk lakukan?

Ini bukan mental-blok, tapi Kouki belajar untuk membedakan mana hal yang bisa ia ubah dan asah untuk jadi lebih bahkan mungkin hingga terbaik, dan mana yang tidak.

Perihnya, Kouki tahu dan paham, basket termasuk yang terakhir untuknya.

Kalau mereka bicara di luar soal basket, mengapa tak ada yang menguraikan perbandingan kemampuan lain antara dirinya dengan Midorima—yang meski aneh tapi—jenius dan calon dokter harapan masa depan, ataupun dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu bisa segalanya?

Bagian mana dari Furihata Kouki yang selalu dianggap lebih orang-orang?

Pening memikirkan hal itu dan tak juga menemukan jawaban, Kouki rasanya takkan habis berterima kasih pada Fukuda yang instingnya terasah dan entah kenapa auto-menyelamatkannya dari pandora pikirannya sendiri, dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengomentari tugas kelompok sebelum menyapa musim dingin lebih mematikan karena baru separuh selesa. 

“Tadi ... aku berpapasan dengan Koito.” Kouki merogoh saku celannya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Nyengir menggoda. “Katanya, simpan saja. Dia baik sekali, ya.” 

Fukuda melirik. Mengusap-usap matanya yang pegal di balik lensa, lengan kanan melakukan peregangan ringan. Menerima sapu tangan ungu muda lembut itu, kemudian mendramatisir lagaknya untuk menaruh ke atas meja belajar.

“Ada kemajuan, tidak?” Kouki menyepak ringan paha Fukuda yang duduk di sampingnya dengan sundulan lututnya.

“Kemunduran malahan, Tuan.” Fukuda mengabaikan gelak tawa sialan Kouki menyaksikannya menghirup wangi lavender lembut di sapu tangan si pujaan hati. “Aku baru tahu dia naksir Manabe.”

Andai Kouki dagu bisa jatuh ke lantai sehiperbolis adegan di drama-drama jam tayang emas, pasti sudah ia lakukan. “HA?! Ka-kau yakin? Positif?!” 

“Umm.” Fukuda menghela napas panjang. Tersenyum muram, meletakkan sapu tangan itu jauh-jauh dari pandangan. “Dan ... aku, masih suka padanya.”

Kouki sebenarnya terguncang dengan kenyataan bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja ada semacam kutukan sialan yang bisa jadi datang darinya. Mungkinkah ini jinx sebenarnya? Semua temannya punya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan tanpa kecuali.

Bila mereka berkenan dibeberkan, mungkin grup mereka akan memenangkan rekor dunia cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan terbanyak.

“Maaf,” gumam Kouki simpati.  

Fukuda memukul asal paha Kouki yang tidak sakit. “Hih, bukan salahmu.”

“Apa ...” Kouki menelan ludah, diam-diam mengelapkan telapak tangan yang mendadak berkeringat dingin ke celananya sendiri, “... kau ingin _move on_ darinya?”

“Yah ... bagaimana, ya.” Fukuda meringkuk memeluk satu lutut. “Perempuan di dunia ini memang bukan cuma dia saja, sih. Masih banyak, kok. Tapi ... rasanya hanya dia yang suara bicaranya paling halus, senyum paling manis, sikapnya sangat lembut, penyayang—“

“—uhm—“

“—bahkan kecerobohannya saja, manyunnya saja imut sekali. Sial, BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGA, MASIH SAJA TIDAK MENGIKHLASKANNYA!” Fukuda merampas bantal dari punggung Kouki dan membekap wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal. Melepas bantal, dan wajahnya dihuni mimpi-mimpi. “Apalagi kalau Koito tertawa, itu serasa kejahatan sirna dari muka bumi— _ah, indah dunia,_ _akubisamati_ —“

Kouki menggampar punggung Fukuda yang terpampang memunggunginya. “Jangan, Bodoh! Siapa mau menemani Kawa yang lama sekali beli _hair-tonic_ , meladeni one on one Kagami, menemani Kuroko beli _vanilla milkshake_ , dan betah merusuhiku, kalau bukan kau?! Geng mencari kitab suci ke Barat kita mana bakal lengkap kalau tidak ada kau!”

Fukuda tertawa suram. “Arti hidupku hanya segitu—“

“—aish, bukan, Bodoh! Kau lebih dari itu, tentu saja!” Kouki mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. “Ayolah, dunia tidak akan berakhir walaupun perasaanmu cuma ada di kau saja!”

Fukuda membiarkan dirinya diberantaki Kouki, mencibir temannya itu dengan kekanak-kanakan penuh canda. “Apa-apaan kau bicara begitu, kayak kau pernah patah hati saja.”

Kouki tertawa pongah. “PERNAH.”

“HA?!” Fukuda membelalak, secepat kilat membalik badan dan menghadap Kouki. “SAMA SIAPA?”

“Sa-sama ... ya, ada, lah! Tidak penting!” Kouki nyaris menampar dirinya sendiri.

 Fukuda mencukil sikut Kouki. “Aaah ... sama Ayumi yang waktu itu kau cerita, ya?”

“Pokoknya,” Kouki mengabaikan ratapan hatinya yang merasa berdosa, malah memberanikan diri jadi pengecut untuk tak mengaku ia menyukai sahabat sendiri, “kita bisa melalui ini sama-sama. Oke?”

Fukuda memutar bola mata. “Katakan itu kalau kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang rasanya begitu sempurna, dan kau itu ibarat _cup_ ramen yang berharap buta dijajarkan di rak bersama spaghetti.”

Kouki batal berteriak. _Damn right_ , dia memang cinta pada seseorang yang bagi mayoritas orang berpandangan Seijuurou sangatlah sempurna. Menghapuskan riwayat kepribadian ganda yang pernah dialaminya pun, tetap saja Seijuurou itu kekasih idaman abad ini.

Tapi analogi Fukuda itu—

“Maaf, kesannya jadi merendahkan derajat ramen, ya. Tapi, ramen, kan, ada juga yang eksklusif, di mana spaghetti bahkan tidak dapat tempat disandingkan dengannyanya.” Fukuda menggelinding ke sisinya, dan Kouki tergelak mendapati cengiran canda memenuhi wajah Fukuda. “Kita perlu jadi ramen seperti itu.”

“Ah, sudahlah. Ramen punya tempatnya sendiri, begitu pula spaghetti,” tanggap Kouki usai tawanya surut.

“Kau benar.”

“Toh, kita pernah menjalani hidup tanpa mereka, kok. Memang sekarang rasanya berbeda dan tidak akan semudah itu proses melupakan mereka, tapi bukannya tidak bakal bisa.”

“Kau, kok, mendadak bijak.”

“Bagus, dong  ... habis ketemu dosen bijak, yang jadi bijak karena patah hati.”

Fukuda menyambut cengiran Kouki dengan senyuman lebar. Coba saja dari kemarin-kemarin sejak tahu berita Koito jatuh hati pada Manabe, ia langsung mencurahkan semuanya. Mungkin akan lebih cepat melegakannya seperti ini.

Kouki, kan, tidak perlu tahu. Ada saat-saat di mana Kouki merasa ia datang untuk menyusahkan Fukuda, padahal sebenarnya, kehadirannya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Fukuda merasa lebih baik.  

“Kau tahu? Tetap saja sakit melihatnya mengunggah curahan galau untuk seseorang, yang jelas sekali untuk Manabe, tahu,” keluh Fukuda pilu.

“Ya ... sembunyikan saja _caption_ curahan hatinya. Daripada bikin kau merasa terasin.”

“Haah ... ya sudah,  aku akan _unfollow_ semua medsosnya, dan menghindari akunnya untuk beberapa waktu dulu.” Fukuda bangkit untuk menarik laptop ke pangkuannya, mengakses internet dari wifi kontrakan rumahnya dan mulai membuka medsos.

“Mungkin kalau kau mau, _chatting_ , bicara, dan bertemu seperlunya saja,” saran Kouki lagi.

“Kau tahu bagian paling menyedihkan apa?” tanya Fukuda yang login dengan akun medsosnya.

“Apa?”

Fukuda mengulum senyum murung, menghela napas panjang dan berat saat berkata, “Aku melakukan semua itu, aku malah tambah rindu, tapi dianya bahkan tak pernah tahu itu.”

Kouki beringsut sedikit. Merangkul Fukuda, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Mungkin menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan memang cukup sesederhana ini.

“Percayalah,” Kouki tertawa parau, “bukan hanya kau yang sendirian merasakan hal itu.”

Mereka tak lagi bicara bukannya karena tak mau, melainkan dering _smartphone_ Kouki yang menyalak-nyalak sunyi kamar.

Fukuda merasa terdera nostalgia melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar. Senyum tipis mengukir diri di bibirnya, dan ia menjejalkan ponsel Kouki. Setengah melotot dan menahan senyuman.

“Tidak ada alasan. Angkat sekarang juga,” lugas Fukuda yang bahkan telah menggeser gambar ikon telpon ke gagang hijau. “Dia ... khawatir, walau lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi kalau dia berencana menyiksa Narumi kalau kau kenapa-napa, sih.”

“Kau sendiri yang bilang,” desis Kouki, “Akashi yang sekarang tidak seperti itu.”

“Dia akan jadi begitu, kalau aku menyetujui dia perlu melakukannya dan memberitahukan seberapa buruk kondisimu. Ayolah, aku tidak bilang cuma karena aku tahu kau tidak suka cari ribut.”

Fukuda tersenyum kalem penuh kemenangan. Menegaskan bahwa ia tidak ada maksud menguping, menghadapkan diri ke layar laptop dan fokus pada hal yang tadi ingin ia lakukan.

 Kouki mendesah resah. Ditempelkannya badan ponsel ke telinga. “Halo?”

_“Kouki?”_

“Ya?”

_“Bagaimana kondisimu?”_

Rasanya seperti sudah terlalu lama tak mendengar suara Seijuurou. Kali ini ada nada cemas di sana dan wajar saja, _bukan berarti apa-apa_ , Kouki menghibur hatinya yang mirip dengan hujan salju di luar sana hanya karena suara Seijuurou.

“Aku baik-baik saja.”

  _“Sudah makan dan minum obat?”_

“Sudah.”

_“Apa kamu terluka parah?”_

“Umm ... tidak, kok.”

Jeda, panggilan dengan tekanan, _“Kouki.”_

“Su-sungguh! Aku—“

Helaan napas panjang. _“Kouki, aku tadi memang sudah menelepon ke ponselmu dan Fukuda-kun sudah memberitahukan kondisimu, tapi kamu dengar penjelasan Midorima waktu itu, ‘kan? Ada_ after-shock _di badan setelah terjadi benturan atau hal-hal semacam itu.”_

 _Kenapa Fukuda tidak bilang yang tadi menelepon itu Sei, sih?  Ah, bukannya dia sudah bilang dan Sei sudah tahu?_ Kouki menelan ludah. “Lututku sudah diobati, agak bengkak. Pinggang dan perutku memar sedikit karena jatuh saat masuk bus.”

“Parah, Akashi!” _Dasar manusia kompor, Fukuda!_ Kouki melotot begitu sahabatnya berseru dengan nada mengadu. “Furi sampai tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Memar di pinggang dan perutnya itu tidak bakal sembuh sehari-dua hari!”

Memucat karena memikirkan akan habis sudah nasib Narumi dan gengnya di tangan Seijuurou, Kouki buru-buru berujar, “Ta-tapi sudah dikompres dari tadi. Sudah baikan, kok.”

Sebelum Fukuda sempat buka mulut, Kouki menendang kecil paha temannya dan mulut bicara tanpa suara. _Kau diam saja, urus urusanmu sendiri, jangan buat Sei tambah marah! Ya Tuhan, kau tidak tahu kau membangunkan amukan singa, Fukuda!_

_“Benarkah?”_

“I-iya.”

_“Hmm.”_

Gumaman itu makin membuat Kouki pias. Itu familiar dan menyenangkan untuk didengar, tapi tidak kalau mereka tak bisa bertatapan dan ia jadi makin tidak tahu apa yang sedang Seijuurou pikirkan.

_“Ya sudah. Kau istirahat saja, ya, Kouki.”_

Aduh. Nadanya itu. Astaga. Bisa tidak, sih, manusia satu ini bicara tidak dengan nada selembut itu? Manusia mana yang tidak salah paham jadinya?

“Tu-tunggu, bagaimana dengan Midorima?” tanya Kouki cemas.

 _“Dia baik-baik saja.”_ Ada kekehan lembut yang begitu teduh, yang hanya bisa Seijuurou suarakan dan baru berefektif selembut ini melelehkan ketegangan yang Kouki rasakan. _“Midorima cukup bersenang-senang mengerjai kelompok pembuli itu.”_

“Syukurlah,” Kouki mendesah lega.

 _“Tenang saja, ya, Kouki.”_ Mananya dari perkataan Seijuurou bisa menenangkan Kouki? Yang ada malah detak-detak yang harusnya vakum, menggemuruh degup menyakitkan membahagiakan ini lagi. _“Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”_

“Umm,” gumam Kouki.

Mungkin ini sangat kekanakan dan akan melemahkan hatinya sendiri untuk mengembalikan predikat Seijuurou sebagai teman saja di hatinya, ia ingin Seijuurou ada di sini, melihatnya saja. Ia akan merasa lebih baik.

Namun karena itu jugalah, Kouki membiarkan keinginan itu dihilangkan jauh-jauh—karena memang ada sesuatu yang semestinya tak terutarakan.

 Yang mengalihkan Kouki dari sengatan keinginan egois itu, ketika Seijuurou berkata dengan suara lebih rendah yang menjadi sebab Kouki bergidik, _“Narumi yang lainnya akan diganjar setimpal atas perbuatan yang mereka lakukan padamu.”_

Kouki mencelos ngeri. “Ka-kau ... apa yang kaulakukan pada mereka?”

 Berjenak jeda, hingga, “Sei?”

Kouki tak mengindahkan tatapan heran—dan pengertian—Fukuda yang tertuju ke arahnya.

_“Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.”_

“A-akan?”

_“Kalaupun memang sesuatu akan terjadi pada mereka, percayalah, itu bukan aku.”_

Kouki terdiam mendengarkan sisipan dingin monotonis Seijuurou yang mencegahnya untuk mencari tahu lebih. Namun sekali lagi, Seijuurou hanya memintanya untuk percaya buta.

Mengambur napas panjang agar tak merasa gusar, Kouki meringankan nada suaranya, “Mungkin ini akan terdengar kejam, tapi ... walau bukan aku juga yang akan membalas, aku harap mereka dibalas sesuai dengan yang mereka lakukan.”

Ada suara, yang Kouki rasa itu mungkin terperangah Seijuurou. Tak menyangka Kouki akan merespons seperti ini. Hei, tapi bukankah ini manusiawi, untuk merasa ingin membalas rasa sakit yang orang berulang kali tandaskan padanya?

Tidak semua orang punya hati yang tidak seimbang, berisi nurani malaikat yang malah ingin membalas semua sakit hati dengan kebaikan.

Sayang, Kouki telanjur sedikit terjebur ke pada golongan mereka yang merasa banyak hal seperti keadilan patutnya setara. _An eye for an eye._ Sebut saja ia menjadi lebih dewasa dan tak hendak jadi seperti tokoh protagonis yang teraniaya tapi malah tak mencoba bangkit untuk berdaya.

Seijuurou menyeka keterkejutan dengan kekehan lagi. _“Apa yang mereka tanam, itulah yang akan mereka tunai.”_

Kouki mendapati pipinya mengedutkan senyuman. “Begitulah.”

_“Kouki.”_

“Hm?”

_“Kouki.”_

“Hmm?”

_“Kouki—“_

“Astaga, katakan saja kau mau apa.” Kouki merengut dengan mulut tertekuk.

Tawa tertahan. _“Aku ingin mendengar suaramu.”_

“Ya, ya,” Kouki sudah bermetamorfosis untuk tak tergugah dengan semua itu, “kau, kan, sekarang sedang melakukannya.”

_“Tapi sekarang, itu saja tidak cukup.”_

Firasat buruk tetiba merambat di hati Kouki.

_“Aku ingin melihatmu, memastikan kau baik-baik saja.”_

Akashi Seijuurou dan keahliannya meledakkan bom tak berupa di hati Furihata Kouki, selayaknya dianugerahi penghargaan tertinggi.

_“Tapi, maaf ... aku tidak bisa ke sana sekarang. Ada yang harus kulakukan.”_

Kouki mati-matian serabutan berdoa supaya Fukuda tidak menyadari ekspresinya yang pasti selalu jadi aneh sekali kalau Seijuurou sudah bicara seperti itu.

Kenapa tidak ada materi kuliah untuk belajar bicara tanpa membuat orang salah paham dan berharap lebih?

Kouki cukup yakin, Seijuurou _sangat_ butuh belajar hal itu.

 _“Setelah selesai, aku akan menemuimu.” Pasti,_ seolah kata tak terucap itu sengaja disenyap dan menyergap hati Kouki lagi yang sudah berusaha lari dari semua ini. 

“Tidak juga, tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku juga, kan, harus kembali.” Coba saja Kouki bisa sedikit lebih tega memaki Seijuurou, ia tidak akan merasa seberat ini untuk menetralkan suaranya seakan-akan ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. “Toh, nanti kita bertemu lagi.”

_“Tidak bisa.”_

“Hah?”

_“Kau tidak bisa kembali ke sini dulu, sampai benar-benar aman. Aku memberitahu Akio yang terjadi padamu setelah kau berhasil naik bus, dan Akio juga teman-temanmu yang lain memantau kamar asramamu._

_“Kamarmu tidak apa-apa, tapi area asrama teknik sepertinya diawasi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang sepertinya teman-teman Narumi.”_

Sensasi mulas itu hadir mencekiknya seketika untuk tergelagap panik. “Akio dan yang lainnya dalam bahaya?”

 _“Tidak. Target mereka itu kau, mereka memantau asrama teknik—jaga-jaga kapan kau akan kembali. Dan mereka tahu, kau tadi kabur dari kampus. Maaf aku harus memberitahukan hal ini, tapi,”_ Seijuurou mendesah singkat, _“mungkin yang dalam bahaya itu justru kau dan Fukuda-kun.”_

Kouki selemas terdakwa yang divonis hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Jari-jarinya mulai mendingin. Membasahi bibir yang mulai kering, Kouki berupaya mengatur tarikan napasnya senormal mungkin. Gagal, yang ada ia mulai menggigil.

Membayangkan kebengisan mereka barusan, pandangan Kouki mulai berbayang dengan angan-angan akan siksaan yang terasa seperti kematian. Mungkin mereka akan memarutkan luka, membaretkan lagi dendam atas dulu tinju Kouki yang pernah menorehkan sedikit lecet di kulit mereka.

Astaga, coba saja waktu itu ia tidak begitu gelap mata dan tidak main melayangkan tinju. 

_“Kalau beruntung, mereka tidak akan menemukanmu karena tidak tahu kau ada di tempat Fukuda, atau tidak tahu di mana Fukuda berada.”_

Kouki tercekat hebat. “Se-seingatku, Na-Narumi tahu ... Fukuda kan masih suka ke kampus kita, dan bukannya tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu tempat ini.”

_“Dari mana ia bisa tahu kalau begitu?”_

“Mungkin Ma-Manabe-kun—teman sekampusnya Fukuda sekarang. Ka-kalau tidak salah, dia dulu teman Narumi.” Kouki gugup menengok pada Fukuda.

“Ya, teman segeng motor atau les, entahlah. Tapi mereka dulunya teman.” Fukuda mengejap-kejapkan mata. Menampar kening sendiri, meloncat bangun begitu menyadari semua ini. “YA TUHAN!”

 _“Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sana sekarang juga,”_ tegas Seijuurou, tak menyembunyikan ketegangan yang bangkit melilitnya, meski tetap dalam ketenangan supaya tak memengaruhi Kouki. “Memang tidak ada jaminan Narumi dan yang lainnya akan ke sana, tapi berjaga-jaga daripada yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.”

“Oke.” Kouki setengah mati mengabaikan sakit di tubuhnya dan berusaha bangkit. “Kalau aku dan Fukuda hilang jejak, telpon saja polisi dan jebloskan dia ke penjara.”

Nada tegas Seijuurou mengeras. _“Jangan bicara begitu.”_

“Bercanda, biar kau tidak ... khawatir? Haha.” Kouki berusaha tertawa meski terdengar sumbang.

Ada decakan pelan, dan tuturan instruktif Seijuurou justru menunaskan kehangatan itu lagi di hati Kouki—malah membuatnya lebih tenang. _“Jangan jauhkan ponselmu, biar aku bisa selalu menghubungimu. Beritahu aku nanti kalau kalian telah memutuskan akan ke mana.”_

“Iya, iya ...” Kouki tertatih bangkit, memegangi dinding. Titik-titik keringat bersembulan di keningnya dan menggelitik sepanjang pelipisnya. “Kau dan Midorima juga hati-hati, ya.”

_“Ya. Kau dan Fukuda-kun juga berhati-hatilah.”_

 “Tentunya. Sudah, ya—“

_“Sebentar.”_

“Kenapa?”

_“Kalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan itu terjadi, cepatlah telpon aku.”_

“Bukannya aku mesti telepon polisi dulu?”

_“Itu benar, tapi ... aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu. Dan kalau menghentikannya adalah yang bisa kulakukan, maka aku akan melakukannya.”_

Kalau Kouki tidak sedang merancang strategi dan melawan ketakutan, tentu ia takkan luput menyadari betapa berhati-hati Seijuurou mengatakan hal itu padanya.

“Oke. Bukannya tadi katamu ada hal yang mesti kaulakukan? Sebaiknya itu saja dulu yang kautuntaskan.” Kouki melunakkan volume suaranya saat menanggapi lagi, “kalau hal yang sama terjadi padamu, telepon aku juga. Walaupun mungkin aku tidak akan berguna juga, sih—“

_“Pasti kulakukan.”_

Jelaskan bagaimana caranya Kouki bisa melupakan kata-kata yang seperti janji ini?

Seijuurou yang hampir mengucapkan hal lain, teralihkan karena ada panggilan yang terdengar seperti suara Midorima. Suaranya berubah, kehilangan melodius yang biasa diperdengarkannya pada Kouki.

 _“Maaf, ada yang harus kuurus. Segera kabari aku lagi, atau_ misscall _saja, nanti kutelepon balik.”_

“Umm.”

_“Kouki.”_

“Apa lagi?” Kouki hampir memekik frustrasi di sela usahanya menahan nyeri.

_“... wajah tidurmu itu mengalihkan duniaku.”_

 

Begitu saja, dan Seijuurou menjadi bajingan dengan memutuskan sambungan tanpa penjelasan.

 _Persetan apa maksudnya!_ Kouki punya misi menyelamatkan jiwa-raga yang harus jadi prioritas untuk dipikirkan. Minggat sekilat yang ia dan Fukuda bisa dari sini, jaga-jaga dari skenario terburuk bakal tereksekusi kalau mereka kecolongan dan tak buru-buru mengantisipasi.

Fukuda sudah memati-matikan komputer, mengemas laptop dan barang-barang penting yang butuh dibawanya untuk kabur dari sini. Sampai-sampai tak terpikirkan mengganti celana atau meminjamkan baju lain pada Kouki.

Sementara Kouki sendiri, baru saja sambungan telepon diputus, sudah ada panggilan masuk lagi. Dahinya berkerut-kemerut. Heran karena tidak biasanya kakaknya menelepon selarut malam ini.

Kenapa di waktu seperti ini, sih? Kouki mengungsikan keluhan itu jauh-jauh ke dalam hatinya dan mengangkat telepon. “Halo.”

_“Astaga! Kau teleponan dengan siapa, sih?! Lama sekali!”_

“Uh-hahaha. De-dengan teman. Kami membicarakan hal cukup penting dan agak kelewat seru.” _Yeah, seseru nyawamu saat ini tengah diburu-buru._

_“Kouki?”_

“Ya? Ada apa? Tumben meneleponku semalam ini.”

_“... apa kau membuat masalah di kampus?”_

Kouki mematung syok. “Ha?”

_“Soalnya—”_

Suara kakaknya berbaur dengan kecemasan, menjatuhkan bom yang sama sekali tak terduga hingga Fukuda yang turut mencuri dengar juga sama terkejutnya bukan kepalang.

_“—Dekanmu datang ke rumah kita, dan sekarang dia sedang bicara dengan Ibu di ruang tamu.”_

Kouki gemetar mengigit bibir, bertatapan dalam-dalam dengan Fukuda yang mengangguk—airmuka keduanya begitu serius karena ketegangan melingkupi mereka dan melucuti seluruh ketenangan yang tersisa.

Jangan katakan Narumi selangkah lebih cepat.

Pelbagai skenario termengerikan menjajah benaknya.

_Sialan!_

 

  _“Cepatlah pulang ke rumah, Kouki!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would You Mind © Pretty Much dan pencipta lagunya, sama sekali bukan milik saya. 
> 
> Here is November! (mada da yo --) 
> 
> dear readers, fanfiksi ini ramah akafuri kok. kalau ga suka, ya gapapa. Kalo ngarepin trope uke-selalu-benar-dan-menderita juga si orang ketiga yang penjaga hati uke yang jadi batu loncatan doang supaya si seme kapok dan akhirnya jadi sama uke, maaf, dimohon untuk tak mengharapkan trope itu di fanfik saya. mangga cari yang sesuai selera anda, Aa/Teteh, ikhlas ridho' saya. 
> 
> ff ini bentar lagi tamat. tapi saya masih galauin mending satu chapter ato tambah 1 epilogue juga karena sopo nda gemesh sama Sei sih (Kouki sih kalo saya) 
> 
> Makasih banyak buat yang udah komentar, mengkudos, dan yang klik-klik fanfik ini :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kebengkakan jadi belah dua. auu  
> hasil galau aing: epilogue, yuk maree mas sei.  
> galau lanjutan: bikin sekuel ato tydac. 
> 
> maaf luar dalam lahir batin ga nyantumin moodboard chapter. koneksi malming minta disate. 
> 
> makasih buat pembaca, yang mengkudos, mem-bookmark, yang klik-klik cantik fik ini! :)

__

 

_Di atas l_ _angit, masih ada langit._

 

Begitulah kata sang ibunda.

Jaring-jaring cahaya tercipta dari sela rerimbun daun dan dahan, menudungi wajah lembut wanita yang menimangnya saat masih kecil.  Angin menyisiri helaian rambut ibunya yang dikuncir rendah setengkuk. Mengantarkan kecupan lain yang mampir di pipi Kouki.

_Kalau di atasnya lagi?_

 

Kouki yang dulu, bertahun-tahun lalu selalu ditimang-timang dalam pangkuan ibu, ikut menolehkan kepala pada kakaknya. Dia sama sekali belum paham yang dibicarakan, butuh kira-kira dua dekade lagi hingga ia memahami maksud ibu mereka di senja kala itu, duduk di beranda bertemankan teh dan susu menunggu Ayah pulang. 

Ibu mengelus kepala kakaknya dengan tangan yang tak memeluk si adik bungsu. Kepalan mungil Kouki mengerat di baju yang Ibu kenakan.

_Hanya ada biru._

 

Kouki kecil termangu menatapi ketika Ibu berkata lagi di bawah jejaring lembut cahaya matahari,

 

_Namun, seperti di atas langit ada langit, begitu pula tanah. Masih ada lapis yang lebih di bawah, dan jauh lebih di bawah._

_Karena itulah, atas segala sesuatu, bersyukurlah._

 

Jangan merasa heran, dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di dunia ini, sekian banyak yang bisa diberitahukan tentang kelakuannya apalagi yang buruk, ibu adalah satu-satunya yang selalu tidak perlu jadi pertama tahu; Kouki tak menginginkannya untuk tahu.

“Furi?”

Fukuda hampir tak merasakan kedua alisnya bertautan dalam-dalam, saking mati rasanya karena dingin menerobos salju di malam ini. Tak mengerti mengapa temannya tiba-tiba saja membatu di pagar rumah sendiri.

Meniupkan embusan napasnya ke kedua kepalan tangan yang memerah, Fukuda menepuk punggung lengan Kouki. “Tenanglah, kita sudah membicarakan ini dari tadi sepanjang jalan, kok. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, Dekanmu berhak—wajib—tahu betapa brengseknya si Narumi dan gengnya itu.

“Kalau sampai situ pun Dekanmu malah membela Narumi, jangan hentikan aku memviralkan semua ini ke media sosial dan melaporkannya pada Akashi.” 

“Dasar  _Spammer_.” Kouki merasakan kepegalan berbeda dari senyum yang ia tampilkan.

Bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Fukuda, bahwa ia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi seperti ini?

Pulang dengan baju berantakan, penuh luka, dan bahkan tanpa tas atau apa pun. Baru beberapa waktu lalu Kouki pulang, dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ibunya tidak mungkin tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya.

Kesedihan mungkin paralel dengan kedinginan, yang menjalar mematikan dari ubun-ubun hingga menggemuruh kegelisahan yang mengentak-hentak dalam dirinya.

Ibunya yang tampak tangguh walau hati merapuh, karena ayah yang telah tiada. Bagaimana bisa ia jadi anak yang tega pulang ke rumah dan malah membuat orang tuanya tambah cemas?

“Kouki?”

Belum sempat ia mengatur strategi dengan Fukuda untuk menjawab apa mengenal hal ini—karena mereka berdua, sepanjang perjalanan di bus dan menelusuri jalanan wilayah perumahan Kouki, hanya membahas tentang bicara langsung dengan Dekan Tekmes—kepala kakaknya menyembul dari balik pintu.

“Malam, Keiichi-san.” Fukuda membungkuk hormat dengan kilat. Memapah Kouki yang agak terpincang-pincang karena kaki kirinya terluka, dan menutup pagar rumah sebisanya.

Begitu mereka tiba di teras rumah dan sang kakak telah membuka pintu lebar-lebar, kala keduanya terpapar sinar dari lampu pekarangan pula penerangan di teras, Keiichi melotot melihat kondisi adiknya.

“Astaga!” Keiichi buru-buru membantu Fukuda untuk menopang Kouki. “Kau terjebak masalah macam apa? Tabrak lari?!”

“Haha,” Kouki tertawa kering, “lucunya, itu juga yang dikatakan Fukuda waktu pertama kali melihat kondisiku.”

“Setidaknya, Furi sudah kelihatan baikan daripada waktu pertama datang ke tempatku,” argumen Fukuda lagi.

“Astaga.” Keiichi mengerlingkan kehorroran yang dirasakannya pada Fukuda. “Adikku kenapa?”

“Adikmu di sini, hei,” Kouki mendesah letih.

Fukuda menutup pintu karena ia yang terakhir masuk ke rumah. “Ceritanya panjang, dan berhubungan dengan Dekan-nya Furi yang datang ke sini.”

“Tsk. Sudah kuduga.” Keiichi mengelus rambut berantakan adiknya, membersihkan salju yang hinggap di sana. “Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkannya, Fukuda.”

“Terima kasih kembali.”

“Biaya mengobatinya seharusnya tidak mahal, yah ...” Keiichi mencoba meringankan suasana dengan bercanda, “mengobatinya tidak payah-payah amat, kok.”

Mengerti yang dimaksudnya adalah perban asal yang dibebatkan Fukuda dan sudah melingkar longgar di lutut Kouki, karena ia lebih mengerti menggulung kabel daripada menggelung perban untuk membalut luka, Fukuda cuma bisa meringis geli.

“Transfer saja ke rekeningku,” Fukuda berujar sok profesional yang menerbitkan tawa kecil Kouki, “Keiichi-san tahu yang mana, ‘kan?”

“Aku tahu.” Keiichi mengangguk, sama sok profesionalnya. Tinggal pasang kacamata hitam, dan ia mirip rentenir yang jadi lintah darat perpanjangan tangan bank untuk menagih hutang. “ _Yang itu._ ”

Fukuda menyipitkan mata dan senyumnya makin lebar. “ _Yang itu_.”

“Sejak kapan kau jadi matre?” Kouki berusaha keras mencemberutkan wajahnya, meski ternyata ia tak sebisa itu.

“Sejak temanku ini,” Fukuda menepuk ramah nan bersahabat pundak Kouki, “jadi matre juga.”

“Oke, Saudara tak sedarahku,” Keiichi terkekeh mendengarnya, “aku juga termasuk yang percaya bahwa fase termiskin dalam hidup, tuh, adalah saat berkuliah, kok.” 

Selagi ketiganya membiarkan nada-nada tawa menyela denting-denting salju, mereka dikejutkan dengan kemunculan wanita yang telah keluar dari ruang tamu.

Kouki berdeham, menelan kepahitan yang menyeruak dan entah di mana tepatnya dalam dirinya, “Aku pulang, Kaa-san.”

Ibunya butuh waktu lima detik penuh, baru mampu bereaksi.

Ibu mana yang tidak, ketika anaknya yang merantau untuk menimba ilmu, tahu-tahu pulang dengan kondisi compang-camping dan bertoreh luka.

Dia melangkah maju. Sorot mata renta itu yang berkaca-kaca, dan hamburan kata-kata kekhawatirannya, adalah alasan lebih dari cukup untuk Keiichi maupun Fukuda menyingkir dengan sendirinya.

 _“Ya Tuhan,”_ isaknya perih, seakan seluruh sakit dan getir yang putranya rasakan seketika itu dapat dirasakannya.

Ibu merengkuh Kouki dalam pelukan rapuhnya erat-erat.  Membimbingnya untuk masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Meminta Keiichi mengambilkan lagi kotak P3K. Mengusap wajah lembap putra bungsunya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan meski ada kakaknya, Fukuda, bahkan Dekannya yang terkesiap karena kondisinya, Kouki membenamkan wajah ke bahu ibunya. Segalanya yang telah ditahan, entah telah berapa lamanya, mungkin sejak SMA karena ia tak seberani itu untuk mengungkapkan.

Sesungguhnya, mungkin kalau ada yang pantas disebut keberuntungan dan paling patut disyukuri, ialah Kouki terlahir di keluarga ini. Dari rahim seorang ibu yang selalu membuat Kouki merasa pulang, dan hanya padanyalah rumah berada.

 

<> 

 

Kouki tidak tahu siapa yang mengajarinya.

Mungkin media massa, atau televisi? Mungkin tayangan atau bacaan fiksi? Atau ajaran konvensional yang membulatkan anggapan bahwa anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis, karena anak lelaki harus jadi kuat?

Dulu Kouki sering dengar ibunya digunjing tetangga. Mereka selalu bicara, betapa cengeng dirinya jadi anak.

Jatuh sedikit, menangis.

Di hadapkan pada banyak orang, sembunyi di belakang punggung ayah.

Disuruh beli menu paket makanan anak-anak ke konter pemesanan di restoran keluarga saja, Kouki kelimpungan.

Itu hanyalah sedikit contoh yang pernah terjadi.

Tidak seperti Ayah, justru Ibu yang tidak pernah meminta anaknya berhenti menangis, entah itu dengan lembut atau tidak.

Mau Kouki dan Keiichi menangis karena dinakali anak-anak keranjingan eksis di lingkungan rumah, dibuli, terluka karena jatuh saat bersepeda, cidera karena bisbol ataupun basket, menangis guling-guling karena ingin mainan, Ibu tidak pernah marah.

Ibu juga tidak pernah jadi seseorang yang selalu menuruti mau mereka, membelikan mainan atau memberikan permen banyak tak karuan, sepatu atau tas terbaru, sekalipun mereka menangis sedramatis apa pun.

Kedua belah pihak keluarga mereka bahkan berkomentar, mengerikan sekali Ibu yang tidak tahu malu membiarkan mereka mengeras-keraskan tangis karena ingin diperhatikan dan kemauannya dituruti.

_Belajarlah dulu menalikan sepatumu dengan rapi, baru kita beli sepatu itu, ya._

_Bagaimana kalau beli puzzle dan lego itu daripada mobil-mobilan?_

_Ayo, kita rapikan sama-sama mainan kalian._

_Mau bantu Ibu menjemur baju?_

_Sikat gigi dulu sebelum tidur, supaya nanti kamu tidak sakit gigi._

_Sebaiknya kalian tidak membaca komik dulu sekarang. Nanti saja, kalau sudah SMA, ya._

_Ah, bagaimana coba baca buku ini? Oh ... ini buku tentang tokoh-tokoh dunia. Kalian tahu, siapa pencipta pesawat? Juga siapa pencipta telpon yang memudahkan kalian menelepon Ayah minta dibelikan oleh-oleh?_

_Umm ... bagaimana kalau kita nonton channel lain? Eh ... coba lihat itu! Kok, bisa terjadi hujan turun? Ya, Kei Nii-san, ganti ke_ channel Knowledge _saja. Kouki Sayang, bukankah chihuahua itu lucu?_

Baru setelah mereka sedikit lebih dewasa dan lulus dari semua itu, almarhum ayah mereka memberitahukan bahwa Ibu sengaja tidak membiarkan anak-anaknya membaca atau menyaksikan karya fiksi.

Membatasi tontonan anime dan manga putra-putra keluarga Furihata. Agar tidak kebanyakan menghayal dan berangan-angan, atau beraksi barbar meniru jagoan favorit mereka di televisi.

Karya fiksi paling mentok yang Ibu jejalkan pada mereka, adalah kisah-kisah anak. Novelelet yang diizinkan untuk mereka baca saat remaja muda hanya Totto-chan. Itu pun tidak semua, karena Ibu menimbang baik-buruk dampaknya pada anak-anak setelah mereka mengetahui semua itu. 

Alasan lain mengapa Ibu lebih baik membiarkan anak-anaknya menangis daripada menuruti mau mereka, bukan berarti Ibu tidak mau memberikan. Hanya, dia lebih suka memberikan yang akan membangun kepribadian dan moral mereka menjadi lebih baik, sesuatu yang bermanfaat.

 _Lagipula_ , kata Ayah mereka sambil tergelak bangga,  _masa kalian tidak sadar bahwa begitu besar kalian jadi belajar menabung atau mandiri kerja sambilan sendiri untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kalian inginkan? Toh, kalian juga jadi realistis, rendah hati, dan sadar diri—itu kata tetangga, wali kelas atau teman-teman kalian, lo, ya._

Seperti itu pula dengan menangis.

Waktu Ayah pernah menegur Kouki untuk tidak selalu menangis karena dipukuli  anak nakal di sekolah dasarnya dulu dan  _balas pukul saja, Kouki!_   _Kalau ada orang dipukul, pukul balik. Itu akan membuat mereka mengerti sakitnya dipukul—kalau tidak mau dipukul ya jangan memukul. Kalau kau menangis terus, mereka akan mengejekmu anak mama dan makin menjadi-jadi_ , Ibu malah marah padanya saat mereka berdua saja di kamar.

Biarkan saja anak-anak itu menangis. Bukan karena mereka lemah, tapi karena memang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

Seberapa banyak kesedihan yang dapat dibendung seseorang itu berbeda-beda dari setiap manusia, dan tidak sepatutnya disamakan.  Itu bentuk sedih paling murni dan manusiawi, bagian inti ekspresi dari hati.

Namun, supaya tidak sedikit-sedikit menangis, Ibu mengajarkan mereka banyak hal.

Misalkan saat berlari menuju ke pelukannya dan terjatuh, Ibu hanya berlutut di tempatnya dan berkata,

“Berdirilah lagi, Kouki.” atau “Ayo bangunlah, Keiichi.” dan begitu mereka tertatih-tatih ke pelukannya, Ibu akan mengobati luka mereka dan mengucap dengan sayang, “Sakit, ya? Sakitnya hilang ... sakitnya hilang ...” kemudian bilang,  _makanya lain kali, berhati-hatilah saat kau berlari. Kalau jatuh, kan, sakit seperti ini jadinya._

Bahkan soal anak-anak nakal pembuli itu, Ibu dulu tidak serta-merta menyuruhnya bangkit sendiri, melainkan menanyakan menurut Kouki, mengapa ia bisa sampai jadi bulan-bulanan mereka.

Begitu Kouki menjawab bahwa ia tidak tahu, Ibu memintanya mencoba untuk berpikir mengapa. Sampai Kouki tidak mendapatkan jawaban dan akhirnya diam, barulah Ibu datang ke sekolah dan melapor ke kepala sekolah untuk ditindaklanjuti.

Ibunya jarang sekali marah. Bahkan ketika Keiichi pernah membolos sekolah karena muak dengan pelajaran dan guru-guru yang merasa di atas angin sampai mayoritas nilainya merosot, pelajaran yang sangat sulit dipahami, diancam tidak naik kelas, dijauhi teman-teman, Ibu yang malah menangis—malah marah balik pada Ayah yang mencoba menampar kakaknya.

Ibu yang bertanya, ada apa. Mengapa. Bercerita saja, Ibu dengarkan. Dan meminta maaf karena Keiichi harus melalui semua itu.

Karena dulu mereka satu kamar, Kouki yang selalu berpura-pura tertidur pernah mendengar keluh-kesah dan tangis stress kakaknya. Bahwa tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari sekolah, menjadi seperti robot dengan menyerap semua yang dijejalkan guru, tidak ada ruang eksplorasi, semua hal yang berbanding terbalik jauh dari Kouki.

Ibunya mendengarkan tanpa menyela, barulah memberinya minum, memeluk Keiichi dan berkata, “Itu karena kamu belajar demi guru, demi nilai-nilai bagus.”

“Apa salahnya? Aku melakukannya untuk—“

“Kalau kau melakukannya dan hasilnya sebaik itu, seharusnya kau tidak sesedih ini. Kau melakukannya ... untukTou-san, Kaa-san, dan jadi contoh Kakak yang baik untuk Kouki?”

“—umm ...”

“Berhentilah melakukannya.”

“Ha-hah? Berhenti belajar?”

“Bukan, Sayang. Berhentilah melakukannya untuk orang lain, lakukan untuk dirimu sendiri.”

“Tapi, kalian bukan orang lain, dan aku juga tidak berpikir ilmu yang kupelajari itu bakal berguna untukku di masa depan.” Tawa getir kakaknya meremas hati Kouki kanak-kanak yang makin merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa membantu apa-apa. “Aku bahkan tidak tahu ingin jadi apa, aku tidak punya cita-cita. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan kalian.”

Ada jeda sejenak. Hingga Kouki menyadari telah lama Keiichi tidak menangis setak berdaya itu, dan berkeluh kesah pada ibunya.

“Kau tahu, nanti kelak kalau kau dewasa, mungkin orang akan bilang, apa yang telah kaupelajari itu niscaya sia-sia saja. Misalkan kau studi di jurusan Sains, tapi kerjaanmu Akunting. Sama sekali tak berkaitan, bukan?”

Hanya ada sedan menyakitkan tanpa tanggapan.

“Tapi, belajar lebih dari itu, Keiichi. Otakmu, mentalmu, usahamu, terlatih dan terasah dari kesabaranmu untuk belajar semua mata pelajaran eksakta. Menurut Kaa-san, itulah hakikat belajar sebenarnya. Tak peduli apa yang kau pelajari, tidak akan ada yang sia-sia.

“Karena sia-sia atau tidak, bergantung dari orang itu sendiri menyikapinya. Apa yang sudah kau pelajari dan mesti kau pelajari, tidak bakal sia-sia. Paling tidak, pola pikirmu terlatih untuk memecahkan masalah dalam pembelajaran.” 

Kouki menelaahnya baik-baik dalam diri sendiri. Sayangnya ia masih belum paham saat itu maksud ibunya pada Keiichi yang mengalami krisis masa SMA-nya.

 “Karena itu, mengapa Kei Nii-san tidak coba belajar untuk diri sendiri? Ya, kamu belum tahu ingin jadi apa atau harus melakukan apa, karena itulah kau belajar untuk mencari tahu apa yang kau mau.”

“Belajar,” Keiichi bergumam ragu sampai Kouki mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam selagi matanya terpejam, “untuk diri sendiri?”

“Ya. Yang pertama, cobalah belajar menyenangi pelajarannya. Akuilah, ada pelajaran yang mudah kauserap, ada pula yang tidak semudah itu. Kau boleh fokus pada pelajaran yang kau suka, karena kalau kau sudah suka, apa pun yang kau pelajari tidak akan terasa memberatkan.

“Atau kau bisa belajar, untuk mencoba menyukai pelajaran yang agak sulit untuk kaupahami. Lepaskan perasaan kesal dari gurumu. Kalau pelajarannya susah, itu bukan salah gurumu. Dan bila gurumu menyebalkan bagaimanapun kelakuan mereka, sadarilah itu bukan salah pelajarannya.”

“Tapi aku sudah tertinggal jauh dari yang lain.”

“Pilihannya ada padamu, mau tetap tertinggal atau mengejar.”

“A-apa?”

Kouki nyaris seketika itu bangun, matanya terbelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan ibunya.

“Kei Nii-san, ada orang yang tidak keberatan untuk tertinggal, karena itulah pilihan mereka—dan pasti mereka punya alasannya sendiri. Ada pula mereka yang tidak keberatan untuk menjadi orang yang tidak tahu lebih banyak, tidak selalu berkutat dengan buku dan ilmu, dan mereka hidup baik-baik saja.

“Orang bilang mereka hidup monoton, tak punya cita-cita, sedih sekali, tapi mungkin, mereka sendiri punya alasan mengapa mereka melakukannya.

“Tapi mereka yang memilih hal itu, mau tak mau bakal menanggung resiko dan mesti tahan akan ketidaktahuan, ketidakmengertian, mungkin pula kebodohan mereka. Dan kalau,  _kalau_  mereka tidak keberatan akan hal itu, mengapa harus dipaksakan mengubah jalan hidup mereka sesuai yang komunitas sosial hidup kita ini inginkan? Kalau kita menderita karenanya, apa mereka juga mau bertanggung jawab?”

Di tengah keremangan kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu belajar di meja Keiichi, Kouki menyipitkan mata dan tak menyangka melihat Ibu sedikit menerawang keluar jendela yang terbuka. 

“Namun kalau kau tak mau tertinggal, ya, kejarlah,” Ibu mengusap-usap punggung tangan Keiichi dan menatapnya lagi dengan senyuman tipis, “apa pun alasanmu mengejar, terserah padamu.”

 Ibunya menghirup napas dalam dan memulas senyum lebih hangat. “Kaa-san tidak butuh nilaimu dengan angka bagus dan predikat yang baik, Keiichi. Apa juga untungnya untuk Kaa-san? Tidak bikin kenyang ini,” canda beliau renyah.

“Kan, bisa bikin umm—bangga? Ke tetangga?” sergah Keiichi ragu.

“Untuk apa punya anak pintar, kalau kepintarannya dipakai memintari orang lain? Untuk apa punya anak pintar kalau kelakuannya kurang ajar?” Ibu tersenyum menatapi anaknya yang masih cukup lugu.  “Untuk apa punya anak pintar yang akan membuat keluarga bangga, tapi dia menindas dan menyakiti orang lain?”

“Jadi ... Kaa-san tidak apa-apa punya anak nakal?”

“Nakal itu, kan, relatif. Tergantung dari orang memandangnya. Misalkan, tetangga sebelah kita, putranya sebaya denganmu, Ibunya mengeluh melulu karena anaknya nakal main futsal terus-menerus dan tidak punya pacar. Nakal karena tak mau belajar. Nakal karena mengoreksi orang tua sendiri.

“Padahal Kaa-san yakin, Ibunya juga mau tanya, tidak mau mencoba mengerti mengapa anaknya seperti itu. Tidak juga mencoba berkomunikasi sama anaknya, agar mereka saling mengerti dan melakukan sesuatu terkait “kenakalan” mereka. Main menghakimi anak sendiri, sehingga anaknya malah menjauh bahkan menutup diri dari orang tua.

“Mereka, orang tua, akan menyadari perubahan anaknya pada mereka, tapi kemungkinan besar gagal mengerti bahwa sesuatu dari merekalah yang menyebabkan anaknya berubah.”

Keiichi melengkungkan punggung dengan kuyu. “Aku ... agak kurang paham.”

“Tidak apa-apa, suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti.” Ibu mengelus punggung sang putra sulung.

“Jadi aku tak perlu belajar?”

“Asal kau siap dengan konsekuensinya. Walaupun sebenarnya, tanpa sadar, kita selalu belajar tentang hidup ini dan berbagai hal—kalau kau mau coba menalar bahkan meski hanya hal-hal kecil di sekitar.”

“Apa ... a-apa Kaa-san tidak, uh ... malu, punya ... punya anak sepertiku?” lirih Keiichi pilu.

“Tidak.”

“Kenapa? Aku, kan, sudah melakukan—“

“Karena Kaa-san tahu, Keiichi tidak seperti itu. Kau mau jadi anak nakal di luar rumah, tapi manis-manis saja di dalam rumah, juga Kaa-san tidak masalah.” Ibunya tertawa kecil. “Asal kau tidak merusak ataupun menyakiti hidup orang lain.”

“...”

“Malu atau tidak, tergantung diri sendiri. Dan menurut Kaa-san, justru lebih malu jadi seorang Ibu, yang jika anaknya terluka dan semua orang menyalahkannya—menyudutkan anaknya, ia lebih memilih bersama semua orang itu daripada anak yang mati-matian dilahirkannya, disusuinya, diasuhnya, dan membiarkan anaknya sendirian.”

“Aku ... harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?”

 “Sekarang, Keiichi istirahat saja dulu, ya. Apa pun yang perlu diselesaikan, ayo kita pikirkan sama-sama besok.”

Malam itu, setelah menutup tirai jendela kamar mereka berdua di lantai dua, mengecup dahi keduanya dan membenarkan posisi selimut mereka, Ibu keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kouki menatapi kakaknya yang berbaring termenung dalam gelap.

 Kouki tidak sanggup menatapnya menangis sendirian merenungi kesalahan. Yang ada matanya memanas dan bibirnya bergetar, ada yang panas meleleh membasahi bantal Kouki juga, meski kesedihan itu bukan miliknya. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena itulah tangannya terjulur keluar dari selimut, teregang jauh menggapai tepi tempat tidur kakaknya, terulur dalam diam.

Keiichi terkejut memandanginya. Kaget begitu tahu adiknya ternyata belum tertidur.

Namun tangannya keluar dari selimut untuk meraih tangan sang adik, dan meraupnya seakan hidupnya bergantung pada tangan kecil itu. Tangan yang belum mengenal benar kejamnya dunia. Tangan yang tidak seperti hangatnya tangan ibu, kuatnya tangan ayah. Justru seperti mudah patah.

Dan dari sanalah, ketika tangan Keiichi menggenggam tangannya seperti kalau mereka pulang saat petang menjelang,  Kouki mungkin tak pernah tahu ialah yang mengukuhkan Keiichi untuk berlari. Mengejar. Tak sudi tertinggal, meski sepahit ini.

Besok paginya, Keiichi menghadap ayah dan ibu. Tersenyum gugup pada Kouki yang kepalanya menyembul takut-takut di balik pintu. Meminta maaf atas kesalahannya, dan berkata, mungkin ia bisa mencoba sekali lagi.

Kouki selalu pulas tertidur setelah mencoba ikut belajar dan malah berakhir menggelimpang di ranjang, dengan ingatan Ibu atau Ayah akan bergantian menemani maupun mengajari kakaknya belajar semalaman.

Ayah menyerah dan hanya bilang,  _toh, kamu—kalian—akan baik-baik saja_. Sama seperti Ibu, tidak mencoba menyemangati dengan kata-kata bahwa,  _ayo! Kamu pasti bisa! Anak orang saja bisa, masa kamu tidak?_ Melainkan dalam diam, memerhatikan dan perlahan-lahan memandu mereka untuk belajar mandiri berdiri sendiri.

Mereka berhenti menggeneralisasi anak mereka sendiri sesuai kemauan orang lain yang bahkan tak pontang-panting membiayai hidup maupun mengasihi, merawat, mengasuh, menyayangi kedua putra mereka.

Sebagai orang tua, mereka juga tak terelak untuk belajar ikhlas. Walau dulu, teramat sulit apalagi dengan segala pengaruh lingkungan sekitar, menerima bahwa sama seperti mereka dan kebanyakan manusia lainnya.

Ada yang anak mereka bisa, ada pula yang tidak, ada juga yang tidak semudah itu anak mereka pelajari.

Sebagai orang tua, mereka mencoba belajar, membantu anak mereka mengubah sesuatu yang mereka awalnya tidak bisa menjadi bisa. Juga belajar menerima dengan lebih bijak, bahwa memang ada hal yang putra mereka tidak bisa.

Mereka mencoba belajar untuk percaya bahwa anak mereka istimewa, meski begini saja adanya.

Toh, semua itu diganjar bertahun-tahun kemudian, dengan bayaran kegetiran, kesedihan, airmata kesakitan dari semua pengalaman yang anak-anak mereka lalui.

 

<> 

 

“Furihata-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu?”

Itulah pertanyaan sang dekan, begitu Kouki yang telah berganti baju rumah, tertatih-tatih masuk ke ruang tamu.

Keiichi memberinya isyarat untuk duduk di sebelah Ibu, di sofa ganda. Kouki menurutinya, dan meski ia sudah berusaha memikirkan mungkin hampir ratusan cara untuk menyampaikan pada sang dekan, tetap saja ia grogi setengah mati.

“Tadi saya ... uh, jatuh di taman kampus dekat Auditorium Yasuda,” Kouki merasakan panas dan memalukan menjadi gumulan hangat di wajahnya, “dan ... err, karena buru-buru pergi ... jadi jatuh, terjepit pintu bus.”

“Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati,” tanggap Dekannya simpatik.

“Maaf, lain kali saya akan lebih berhati-hati.“ Kouki menelan ludah, panik melihat Fukuda yang mendelik padanya.

 _Katakan, atau aku yang buka kartu!_  Sorot Fukuda padanya penuh ancaman dan kecemasan.

Kouki belum bisa lari dari kekhawatiran manusiawi, bagaimana kalau begini, bagaimana kalau begitu. Dia masih belum siap mengungkapkan. 

“Masayoshi-Sensei, a-a-ada apa ke sini?”

“Maaf, sebentar saja,” sela Keiichi tenang yang duduk di sofa  _single_. Ditatapnya Kouki dengan kecurigaan. “Kenapa kamu perlu buru-buru pergi, terus jatuh sampai terluka seperti ini, dan bahkan terjepit pintu bus? Sesuatu pasti terjadi, kalau tidak, kau tidak mungkin dalam kondisi begini—apalagi sampai diantar Fukuda.”

Katakan, katakan kenapa ia harus punya kakak yang selalu tahu dan berintuisi menyaingi naluri singa. Kouki membasahi bibir yang mengering, ujung-ujung jari yang masih membeku, berketuk-ketuk di atas paha sendiri.

“Kouki?”

Kouki lebih membenci dirinya sendiri saat Ibu yang menatapnya sekhawatir itu. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan ibunya lebih daripada yang telah dilakukannya selama ini. Oh tolong, dia sudah bukan anak kecil dan tidak ingin terlihat manja di depan sang Dekan.

“Ka-karena ...”

“Narumi Satoshi!”

Semua kepala serentak tertoleh pada Fukuda yang berani bersuara lantang, melemparkan sekeping kenangan ke permukaan ingatan Kouki, saat Fukuda meminta pada Pelatih Aida untuk mensubstitusinya melawan Seijuurou.

“Narumi Satoshi?” Masayoshi mengangkat sebelah alis, menatapi mahasiswanya yang ternganga. “Yang anaknya Politikus Narumi Hideka?”

Fukuda mengangguk kuat-kuat. “Dulu, Narumi Satoshi teman kami dari SMA. Sudah dari SMA kelas dua, dia bersama Tomoda dan Tanaka yang alumni Seirin, selalu membuli Furi—maksudku, Furihata Kouki.”

“Fu-Fukuda—“

“Itu berlanjut sampai sekarang,” tegas Fukuda lagi, mengabaikan desah dan sendatan keterkejutan keluarga Kouki serta sang Dekan, “dan sore tadi, dia sudah berlaku keterlaluan. Memanggil teman-temannya untuk keroyokan membuli Furihata, makanya Furihata lari sampai-sampai jatuh, terluka, dan terhimpit pintu bus!”

“Ahmm ...” Masayoshi berdeham sambil membenarkan kacamata. Senyum ragu tergantung di bibirnya. “Narumi Satoshi-kun seperti itu? Tolong Anda tidak main-main. Dia mahasiswa yang baik dan supel, juga putra dari salah satu Negarawan kita—“

“Terus kenapa kalau dia supel dan anak Politikus, hm?” Keiichi tersenyum dengan keramahan yang membuat Kouki meringis. “Anda mau tutup mata dari kenyataan ini? Tidakkah Anda lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, bukti bahwa adik saya terluka sampai seperti ini?  _Ad hominem_ sekali.”

“Ssh, Nii-san,” desis Kouki risih. Membelalak yang agak lemah, berusaha mengingatkan bahwa oh, tolonglah, itu Dekannya. Dan sudah jelas dari raut wajah sang Dekan yang meragukan, juga mengeras karena tersinggung dengan cara kakaknya bicara.

Memang Keiichi mau mendengarkan? Tidak, dia mewarisi sikap sang ayah dalam darahnya. Oh, astaga. Bisa-bisa pecah perang dunia di rumahnya.

“Anda sendiri,” tegur Masayoshi, “apa Anda menyaksikan sendiri Narumi Satoshi membuli Furihata Kouki sampai ia lari-lari dan terluka separah ini? Bukti tidak bicara apa pun, yang benar hanyalah kenyataan sebenarnya.”

Keiichi pelan menggemertak gigi. Melirik sang adik. “Katakan sesuatu.”

Kouki melemas ditatapi seperti itu, terlebih mendengar gerutuan kakaknya  _kenapa nama si Sialan itu mesti Narumi, sih? Hina sekali, mirip dengan Arumi-ku._

 Ibunya hanya diam menatap, belum bicara apa pun. Namun tetiba saja wajah teman-temannya terbayang di benaknya, hingga ia dengan kepala tertunduk berkata, “I-itu ... benar.”

“Apa?” tanya Masayoshi.

Kouki menjauhkan tangan dari sentuhan Ibu yang hampir mampir di tangannya. Tidak sekarang. Dia mengangkat kepala dan memandang lurus pada Dekannya. 

“Narumi d-dan teman-temannya, ya-yang membuat saya sampai seperti ini. Dan ... i-ini bukan pertama kalinya.”

Keheningan merebak selaras dengan dinginnya temperatur beku yang membalur sekujur ruang tamu.

Wajah tak percaya dekannya itu, dan ketiadaan tanggapan karena di balik tatapan pada Kouki sang dekan tengah berkontemplasi, menyebabkan Kouki terpekur. 

“Katakan, Furihata-kun, bagaimana caranya aku dapat memercayaimu?

“Aaah,” desah Fukuda, “benar kata _nya_. Ini pasti terjadi.”

Kouki menoleh pada temannya yang menjawil bahu kanannya.

“Furi, pinjam ponselmu.”

“Bu-buat apa?” Kouki toh merogoh saku untuk memberikan  _smartphone_ -nya pada Fukuda.

“Sebentar.” Fukuda mengutak-atik  _smartphone_  Kouki. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, kemudian dia mohon izin Keiichi untuk meminjam  _smartphone-_ nya.

Keiichi tanpa basa-basi memberikan. Fukuda menekan-nekan layar dengan cepat, lalu memberikannya pada Keiichi yang mengangkat alis.

“Bicara padanya saja,” jawab Fukuda atas pertanyaan tak disuarakan.

“Halo?” Keiichi menyapa lawan bicara yang nomornya ditelponkan Fukuda barusan. Matanya terbelalak melihat Fukuda yang tersenyum puas. “Maaf, dengan siapa saya bicara? Oh ... ah! Akashi Seijuurou-kun!”

Loncatan di jantungnya terasa terlalu signifikan hingga Kouki membelalak. Ada keriap senyap suara di seberang sambungan telepon.

“Kau masih ingat padaku, Keiichi? Kakaknya Furihata Kouki? Oh ... syukurlah, kau masih ingat. Kita baru bertemu dua kali soalnya. Ya, iya ... Kouki sudah di rumah,” Keiichi mengerling adiknya yang hampir semaput tanpa alasan jelas, “Fukuda membantunya sampai ke sini. Kondisi Kouki? Tsk, buruk.”

Mereka masih menatapi Keiichi yang bergumam mendengarkan entah apa yang Seijuurou katakan di seberang sambungan.

“Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kouki sebenarnya? Sore tadi, barusan kudengar dari Kouki dan Fukuda, dia dibuli bocah bodoh—kasihan sekali orang tuanya jadi kena imbasnya—bernama Narumi Satoshi. Hmm ... hm.

“Apa? Kau saksi mata kejadian itu? Dengan ... siapa? Oke, Midorima Shintarou ...”

Duduk semua orang dalam ruang tamu menegak saat itu juga. Ada dua saksi mata sekaligus. Keiichi mendengarkan dengan seksama, bergumam sesekali bahwa ia mengerti. Semakin lama, makin menggelap saja matanya mendengar uraian satu-satunya putra Akashi.

“Baiklah, tolong sampaikan pada Midorima juga, terima kasih,” kata Keiichi dengan nada sangat apresiatif. “Kabari aku perkembangan yang terjadi. Hmm ... oke. Aku mengerti.  Kalau mereka sampai sini? Antara aku lapor polisi, atau panggil teman-temanku untuk  _stand-by_ —kan mereka suka keroyokan. Tenang saja, ya.”

Kouki meraih tangan Ibu yang raut wajahnya memucat. Tidak paham apa yang terjadi itu mengerikan, terlebih dengan bayangan sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi kalau tidak cepat diantisipasi.

“Hmm? Fukuda? Oke.” Keiichi menyerahkan ponsel pada Fukuda, cengiran setan sang kakak melebar ditanggapi dengan senyuman Fukuda. “Nih, Bos mau bicara padamu,” katanya dengan canda, sudah bergaya ala yakuza.

Fukuda menerima lagi ponselnya, menyapa Seijuurou dengan singkat, “Ya?” 

Fukuda menyingkir dengan isyarat permisi. Buru-buru keluar ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, suara cakap-cakap sepihak menyelusup sampai ke ruang keluarga Furihata.

“Hmm. Hm. Ya, sih ... dari tadi dia paling cemas pada Midorima. Akio dan yang lainya oke? Oh, oke, oke. Nanti kuberitahu, Furi.”

Masayoshi menatap Kouki yang menoleh ke belakang, dan horror karena merasa tak sopan, lantas balas memandangnya. “Apa itu tadi ... Akashi Seijuurou? Dan Midorima Shintarou? Mereka berdua jadi saksi mata insiden bahwa Narumi Satoshi membulimu, Furihata?”

“Mi-Midorima memang iya ...” Kouki mengurut pelipisnya, tetap saja tak memusnahkan kepeningan yang menerjang.

Kouki berusaha merunutkan memori berdasarkan linimasa dari peristiwa yang ia alami.

 

  _“Narumi yang lainnya akan diganjar setimpal atas perbuatan yang mereka lakukan padamu.”_

 

Tapi, Seijuurou tidak pernah bilang secara eksplisit dia memang ada di tempat kejadian perkara.

 

_“Na-Narumi, i-itu ... ada orang lain lari ke arah sana!”_

_“KEJAR, TOLOL. KEJAR!”_

_“Coba saja mengejarnya.”_

 

Mata Kouki membulat. Benarkah yang Midorima maksud itu Seijuurou?

 

_“Tapi, maaf ... aku tidak bisa ke sana sekarang. Ada yang harus kulakukan.”_

 

Apa?

Kalau memang tadi ada Seijuurou, mengapa diam saja?

Oh, Kouki bodoh. Tentu saja, Seijuurou pasti yang tadi mengoperi pot-pot keramik pada Midorima. Dan tadi dia di lantai dua karena tengah mengurus acara kampus, tapi pasti saat ia lari tadi, Seijuurou berlari ke bawah untuk menolongnya. Err, Seijuurou bukan tipe orang yang membiarkan teman dibuli tergeletak sendirian.

“APA?! Kau sedang sembunyi dari Narumi dan yang lainnya?”

Teriakan kaget Fukuda itu menggelembungkan kemudian kecemasan Kouki hingga semua itu terpecah. Tak tahan lagi ia berdiri, terseok-seok  menghampiri Fukuda yang berdiri persis di lorong depan ruang tamu.

Kouki menemui tatapan horror Fukuda, merasakan kegilaan yang bangkit perlahan-lahan dan mencekik hingga tak bisa bernapas begitu melihat ekspresi temannya.

“ _E-email-_ ku?” Fukuda mengernyit bingung. Menjawab dengan menyebutkan alamat surelnya, bertanya lagi lebih cemas, “Akashi, kau oke? Di mana kau sekarang?”

Kouki memburu Fukuda, nyaris merampas ponsel malang Keiichi andai saja Fukuda tidak menahannya untuk tak bergegas merebut  _smartphone_  itu.

“Oh, baiklah. Oke. Sebentar, sebentar, Akashi! Ini Furi mau bicara padamu.” Fukuda lalu menyodorkan ponsel yang disambar oleh Kouki.

“Sei?” Nah, dia bahkan lupa ada Fukuda di hadapannya. Kouki mendengar kemegahan alun-alun metropolitan jadi latar tempat Seijuurou berada, tetap saja tak melunturkan kecemasan yang membludak.

Bisikan lembut menyelanya, memintanya diam, lalu Seijuurou bergumam,  _“ Hmm?”_

Kouki mendengus, kehilangan seluruh keangkuhan dengusan, hanya tersisa kecemasan yang sesungguhnya terdengar menggugah hati. “Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa malah kamu yang dikejar? Bukannya  katamu, aku dan Fukuda dalam bahaya? Kamu di mana? Apa yang kamu lakukan—“

Bisikan mendiamkan itu lagi. Seijuurou tertawa kecil.

“Sei,” Kouki mendesis, “semua ini tidak lucu, tahu.”

_“Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas.”_

Kouki mendengus. “Terlambat.”

Seijuurou berkata separuh mengeluh,  _“Kamu terluka juga sama sekali tidak lucu buatku.”_

“Astaga, jawab saja pertanyaanku—“

 _“Aku ingin, tapi ini bukan saatnya. Kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi besok,”_  Kouki menjerit stress dalam hati, dan andai saja ponsel Keiichi juga bermulut untuk menjerit betapa sakit Kouki mencengkeramnya, _“mungkin kamu akan tahu di berita besok pagi.”_

Kouki terperanjat. “Berita?!”

_“Um-hm. Sampai nanti lagi, Kouki.”_

“Tsk, Sei. Jelaskan padaku atau—“

 _“Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu,”_ potong Seijuurou cepat dengan nada tergesa, yang kemudian melumer jadi sesuatu manis saat berkata,  _“tapi kalau kamu punya waktu, istirahatlah. Setelah semua ini, kamu akan sangat lelah. Dan aku tidak ingin kamu kenapa-napa.”_

“Aku tidak kenapa-napa—“

_“Kamu terluka.”_

“—tidak separah itu—“

_“—benarkah?”_

“Kenapa kamu tidak percaya padaku, sih?” lirih Kouki letih.

 _“Karena ...”_ ada tawa di seberang sana yang terdengar jauh dan samar, sama lelahnya,  _“... kamu juga, tidak sepercaya itu juga padaku.”_

Kouki terhenyak.

 _Toh, kamu percaya padaku atau tidak, tidak pengaruh apa pun padaku._  Gumaman itu selagu dengan salju yang berkeretak jadi kerak di kusen-kusen jendela dan pintu.  _Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. Maaf._

“Kamu tidak adil,” ujar Kouki pelan, tawanya kering dan frustratif. “Kamu memintaku menghubungi kalau ada apa-apa, kenapa kau tidak mau melakukan sebaliknya?”

 _“Bukannya tidak mau,”_  ujar Seijuurou datar, suara rendahnya seharusnya menakuti Kouki, tapi ia terlalu khawatir yang melampaui kengeriannya.  _“Serius, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Sudah kubilang, ada yang sedang kulakukan.”_

“Lebih penting dari keselamatanmu?” ucap Kouki getir.

_“Situasiku tidak separah itu.”_

“Benarkah?”

 _“Nah, lihat. Aku selalu benar, kamu tidak sepercaya itu padaku juga. Kouki ...”_ desah lelah sepintas, _“aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk semua ini.”_

_Untuk dikhawatirkan olehku?_

_Karena kaupikir kau begitu luar biasa dan bisa mengatasi segalanya sendiri?_

Kouki ingin tertawa. Sehisteris yang ia bisa. Dia hanya ingin tahu, ingin memastikan Seijuurou baik-baik saja. Yang bersangkutan bahkan tak hendak melakukannya, meninggalkannya dalam zona buta seolah ia sangat perlu ditolong dan sebegitu tak berdaya sampai tak bisa apa-apa.

“Oke, maafkan aku,” gumam Kouki, tatap cemasnya tertuju muka pada pintu yang tertutup. Tangannya terkepal. Siapa pula manusia yang suka merasa tak berdaya? Karena Kouki tidak termasuk di antaranya. 

_Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sei, untuk apa kau berjuang keras?_

_Berjuang untuk yang Kouki tahu? Tidak, untuk Kouki yang belum tahu, dan akan tahu._

Merasakan tepukan pelan dari Fukuda di punggung lengan, Kouki menetralkan nada suaranya. “Katakan ... kamu akan baik-baik saja.”

“...”

“Aku tahu, tidak ada jaminan tentang apa yang bakal terjadi, tapi—“

 _“Aku akan baik-baik saja.”_  Suara Seijuurou melembut seperti yang selalu Kouki tahu.

“Kamu selalu saja, hah ...” senyum menyembul di wajah Kouki, “ya sudah, sana! Selesaikan apa yang sedang kamu lakukan.”

_“Oke. Istirahatlah.”_

“Umm. Hati-hati, ya.”

_“Kouki—“_

“Stop,” Kouki mengerang sebal, “katamu, kamu buru-buru dan tidak punya waktu, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya mau bicara lebih banyak lagi?”  _–mengobrak-abrik kewarasan seseorang perlu sampai seporak-poranda apa, sih?!_

_“Apa salahnya ingin bicara denganmu lebih lama lagi?”_

“Oke, ayo kita bicarakan tentang keberadaanmu, apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang. Di mana kamu sekarang—“

 _“Baiklah.”_  Seijuurou terkekeh kecil.  _“Istirahat, ya.”_

Kouki tergugu menyadari betapa bohong ia pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu, siapa tidak mau bicara dengan seseorang yang memiliki hatimu lebih lama lagi. Astaga, Seijuurou selalu saja mampu membuat Kouki merasa hatinya bukan lagi bagian dari dirinya.

 _“Tapi,”_  ada senyum yang bisa Kouki bayangkan saat Seijuurou berkata kemudian sebelum menutup telepon,  _“jangan istirahat mengkhawatirkanku, Kouki.”_

 _Tuuut_  panjang itu berderu membawa suara lembut sialan dengan kenakalan manis itu berlalu.  

 _Tofu-Juurou!_ Kouki  menahan gelegaran raungan dalam hatinya karena  _astaga_ , Seijuurou benar-benar butuh konselor yang dapat mengonselingnya agar berhenti mengaduk-aduk hati anak orang hingga tak berbentuk.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kouki ingin melaporkan Seijuurou ke pihak berwajib, dengan tuduhan telah mengkriminalisasi dirinya dengan godaan yang membuat hatinya terasa murah dan mudah luluh. Andaikan bisa dipidana, karena telah menyebabkan orang berbesar rasa dan merasa dirinya seorang yang teristimewa.

 Baru ia mau menendang pintu, bergerak untuk masuk ke ruang tamu, nyeri menyerangnya lagi hingga Kouki terhuyung berpegangan ke pintu ruang tamu.

“Astaga. Tadi bicara dengan Akashi, kau baik-baik saja.” Fukuda bergerak memeganginya, membendung tawa habis-habisan.

“Jangan tertawa kau,” ujar Kouki sebal.

“Yaah ... habis bagaimana, ya.” Fukuda mengaduh begitu kaki kanan Kouki yang sehat menyepaknya, tertawa pongah, “Mampus, kan, kakimu sendiri yang sakit. Makanya, jangan menendangku sembarangan.”

Kouki menyorot kuyu, segala lesu dan cemasnya hidup kembali serasa menghantui. “Tidak sembarangan, tahu.”

Begitu mereka masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan, Kouki menyerahkan smartphone kembali ke ponsel Keiichi. Untung kakaknya itu tidak tagih biaya telpon dari ponsel prabayarnya.

Tatkala mereka duduk, Kouki meresapi kesunyian ruangan. Detak-detik jam dinding yang menepis hening. Gemersak salju di luar rumah. Lingkungan perumahan yang mulai semayup. Ketel air panas yang kemudian nyala api kompor dipadamkan oleh ibunya.

“Maafkan aku, Furihata-kun.”

“Eh?” Kouki mendongak. Horror mendapati sang Dekan menundukkan kepala padanya, gestur meminta maaf. “A-astaga, Anda tidak salah apa-apa—“

“Maaf karena mendengar percakapanmu barusan dengan Akashi,” begitu mengangkat kepala, terpapar sesal dari caranya memandang Kouki, “... apa kau benar-benar menjadi korban buli dari Narumi?”

Kouki tercenung. Dahinya berkerut dalam. Menyorot cemas pada sang Dekan. “Bu-bukannya Sensei datang ke mari karena ... ka-karena Narumi lapor, ja-jadi saya akan diskorsing—atau dihukum suruh mengepel toilet lagi?”

Fukuda menahan amukan Keiichi yang berubah jadi gerutuan getir, siapa berani-berani membuat adiknya dapat hukuman mengepel toilet.

“Kouki,” Ibu mengusap lembut tangannya, “kenapa tidak cerita?”

Kouki menoleh. Rasa bingung bergulung-gulung dalam dadanya, bergemuruh karena ia tak paham. “Cerita apa?”

Ibunya tersenyum kecil. “Kau melamar beasiswa ke Amerika?”

Baik Keiichi maupun Fukuda menengok syok pada Kouki. Dagu mereka jatuh ternganga dengan komikal. “HAA?!”

“Ooh. I-itu ...” Kouki meringis malu, “umm ... ja-jadi, aku direkomendasikan kakak tingkat—bukan aku yang mau sendiri. So-soalnya dia,” _dibuat patah hati olehku,_ “err ... pikir, aku bisa coba saja dulu. Dan karena aku—“ _–patah hati berat—sial. Tidak mungkin jawab begini,_ “—juga butuh err, belajar lagi, jadi se-sekalian saja.”

Meski menjelaskan secara terbata-bata penuh kejanggalan, Kouki mengakhirinya dengan tawa canggung. Berusaha tak memegang pipi yang disengat panas menyakitkan lantaran menahan malu.

“Ba-baru tadi pagi pengumumannya keluar, aku ... tidak diterima, kok.” Kouki meninggikan sudut-sudut mulutnya yang terasa berat.

Astaga, Tuhan. Mengapa mesti ada Fukuda dan Dekannya di sini, sih? Kegagalan memang sesuatu yang wajar, tapi bukan berarti untuk yang merasakan lantas takkan merasa itu tidak memalukan.

Ibunya tampak terkejut.

Kouki dibuat makin keruh dan bingung oleh perubahan ekspresi ibunya yang semula pasif, lalu beralih pada sang Dekan dan melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti.

“Begini, Furihata Kouki-kun ...”

Kouki menoleh pada sang Dekan yang menepuk tumpukan berkas dengan map teratas merupakan perpaduan latar putih dan label ungu. Ada sebuah simbol entah itu bentuk kemoceng atau obor api, Kouki tak peduli.

Ada tiga huruf.

N.Y.U.

“Jadi, setelah tadi melihat hasil, Ayumi menolak beasiswa.”

“Menolak?!” Kouki terperanjat. Nyaris histeris ketika bertanya, “Kenapa?!”

“Dia bilang, ternyata tidak sesiap itu meninggalkan keluarga dan teman-teman terdekat.” Dekannya mengetuk label dengan tiga huruf itu. “Aku sudah mendiskusikan dengan Ayumi, dia tidak masalah beasiswa ini diberikan pada yang lain.

“Dari tadi siang hingga sore, masalah ini kudiskusikan dengan panitera beasiswa, dan dari pihak kampus kita, menyatakan bahwa kita tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan ini. Kalau kita membiarkan kursi beasiswa kosong, universitas ini di tahun berikutnya akan melakukan  _blacklist_  pada Universitas Tokyo. Kasihan adik-adik tingkatmu.

“Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi. Awalnya banyak pro dan kontra dalam rapat, tapi penerjemah kita, Azuka Shuujin-Sensei, bilang bahwa kau sangat pantas menerima beasiswa itu dan berhasil meyakinkan kedua belah pihak—baik itu pihak dari universitas yang menawarkan beasiswa maupun panitera beasiswa Todai.

“Maka dari itu, hasil diskusi menyatakan, karena kau tepat berada di posisi keempat dan setelah meninjau ulang proyek mesin serta hasil tesmu, bahwa kaulah yang layak untuk menerima beasiswa ini.”

Sang Dekan itu dengan senyum bangga melebar, meskipun agaknya keterlaluan karena mesti mengorbankan masa depan seorang mahasiswa tanpa persetujuan.

“Selamat, Furihata Kouki-kun. Kau diterima di Tandon  _School of Engineering, New York University_.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saha jelema ga konsis dan bilang cuma bakal 1 chapter lagi, terus sekuel? aing.  
> sian amat ini kelar di chapter yang angkanya ududu.

**WANTED!**

Akashi Seijuurou. 19 _y.o. Single_. _Bounty Hunter._

Kalau dia datang ke klubmu dan ikut kompetisi, tolak saja! Kau bakal bangkrut dan kalah sekalah-kalahnya kalau menerima tawaran berkompetisi darinya. Serahkanlah ke Komite Keamanan karena dia perlu diamankan.

Namun kalau kau yakin mampu mengalahkannya, kalahkanlah! Seseorang harus menjatuhkannya sebelum dia memonopoli semua hadiah kompetisi di Todai Gogatsusai (festival bulan Mei.)

Waspadalah, waspadalah!

Tertanda,

 

  * Klub Shogi
  * Klub Othello
  * Klub Go
  * Klub Catur
  * Klub Happy Game Life
  * Klub Memanah
  * Klub Teka-teki Silang
  * Klub Karuta
  * Klub Lawak



 

P.S: Hubungi nomor XXXX-XXXX-XX bila Sang _Emperor_ telah mutlak mengalahkan klubmu!

 

* * *

 

Kouki yang menyeret sekantung besar karung, memunguti hadiah berupa bungkusan ramen yang jatuh, berhenti mengikuti langkah tenang si buronan tatkala matanya tak sengaja tertumbuk ke tiang listrik.

Dasar tidak berperikebendaan. Tega sekali mengotori tiang listrik dan dinding yang baru dibersihkan dari grafiti labil, sudah direkatkan dengan pengumuman itu lagi.

Tadi saat melintasi mading pengumuman yang ada di lobi kampus Komaba, Kouki sudah melihat ini. Bukan sesuatu yang baru. Bedanya, daftar klub yang telah berhasil Seijuurou kalahkan bertambah.

Merinding ngeri karena kesaktian mantan teman sekamar asrama yang tak terkalahkan, Kouki tertatih menyeret karung berisi hadiah Seijuurou. Awalnya murni karena ia berusaha jadi teman yang lebih baik.

Seijuurou menyambut tawarannya dengan wajah yang—mungkin terlihat—senang.

Namun itu berujung petaka. Bukan hanya karena Kouki jadi susah-payah membantunya membawakan hadiah, dia dibuat ngeri sekaligus terpesona karena Seijuurou mewujudkan klaim perkataannya setahun lalu.

Bahwa dia pernah kalah, tapi memang dalam beberapa hal, ia tetap tak terkalahkan. Kekalahan bukan untuk diulang dua kali, begitu kata seorang Akashi.

Tahun ini, selepas Seijuurou bersibuk ria dengan kepanitiaannya mengurus _Gogatsusai_ , tidak seperti tahun lalu, dia meluangkan waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Dan kenyataan menyeramkan adalah, Akashi Seijuurou tidak terhentikan. Ibaratnya penguasa pergi tamasya, memborong kemenangan bersamanya. 

Kebetulan Kouki sudah selesai dengan _shift_ jaganya di stan klub Saintek. Akio bisa mengurus dan membaweli pengunjung di stan Faksin, menampilkan robot-robot yang bersinkronisasi dengan musik K-pop, meng- _cover_ beberapa performa ternama. Lebih keren lagi presentasi di Auditorium Yasuda, laboraturium mereka menayangkan prosesi dan mekanisme pembuatan motor.

 _Wahai kalian lelaki-lelaki yang suka mentereng dan sok keren naik motor besar untuk_ cat-caling _gadis-gadis cantik, jangan bangga hanya bisa naik dan mejeng di atas motor ninja. Berbanggalah bila kalian berpose di atas sana dan kalian yang membuatnya_ , sabda dosen berkepala _Squidward_ mereka. 

Tepat saat itu, Seijuurou yang juga baru selesai dari tugasnya, lewat stan fakultasnya dan mengajak ke klub okultis Midorima. Antara terheran dan terlalu sopan untuk berkomentar betapa anehnya grup pemuja _oha-asa_ itu, sekaligus _chemistry_ tak terbantahkan Midorima dan grup ini, berakhir dengan dua gelas es. Satu limun, satu lagi matcha. Keduanya berjalan beriringan.

Kouki tidak sadar Seijuurou sudah membawanya berpetualang dari satu ruang, ke ruang lainnya. Menontoninya berkompetisi dengan iri, tergetar hati karena sadar diri, betapa ia teramat rendah dibandingkan dengan putra tunggal Akashi ini.

Di akhir, Kouki tidak sadar seberapa lebar ia tersenyum; seberapa keras ia bertepuk tangan; seberapa heboh ia berseru, begitu melihat Seijuurou dengan tenang (dan keren sekali, _sialan_ ) meniup moncong pistol setelah adu jitu menembak jauh.

“GARAM! MANA GARAM?! LEMPARI DIA DENGAN GARAM!”

Seijuurou tidak mengindahkan seruan ketua klub Menembak itu, tersenyum sederhana kala berkata, “Berikan hadiahnya, sesuai janji kalian padaku.”

Kouki terkekeh menyaksikan tiga belas anggota klub Menembak terpuruk. Syok karena seseorang amatir yang entah muncul dari mana, tahu-tahu membantai mereka semua. Makanya, pikir Kouki menyindir, jangan main meremehkan orang mentang-mentang merasa paling bisa berkonsentrasi dan fokus untuk jitu menembak.

Di atas langit, masih ada langit. Kouki memandang prihatin pada ketua klub Menembak menyerahkan hadiah yang Seijuurou minta, kemudian, selayaknya seorang pemenang, Seijuurou dengan elegan meninggalkan mereka semua yang meratap.

“Terima kasih sudah menanti, Kouki.”

Agak aneh mendengar basis nama kecil itu, sesuai permintaan Seijuurou yang dulu terlalu takut ia tolak jadi main diiyakan saja. Namun Kouki melepaskan perasaan tersebut, menyambutnya dengan bentangan senyuman.

“Selamat sudah menang!” Kouki bertepuk kecil sekali lagi, mengganjal karung berisi puluhan hadiah dengan kaki kanannya.

Seijuurou memulas senyum yang membangkitkan kesan akan matahari yang sebentar lagi mati, indah di sisa masanya, pelan-pelan dikulum malam. Senyum yang membuat banyak sastrawan atau juga penulis fanfiksi langsung berbusa-busa mendeskripsikan betapa tampannya dia sebagai makhluk irit senyum.

 _Oh, well._ Mereka mungkin jarang memerhatikan, atau mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Seijuurou sering banyak tersenyum, kok. Senyum jahat, sinis, formal, sampai senyum tampan juga ada. Tergantung keperluan berekspresi, yang jelas, senyum Seijuurou memang tergolong ekonomis.  

Kouki mengejap-kejapkan mata yang melebar melihat hadiah yang Seijuurou minta dari klub Menembak. “Kok, kamu minta hadiah itu?”

“Memang kenapa?”

Ada saat di mana Seijuurou tersenyum seperti itu, seolah ia begitu misterius, padahal hanya mengerjai saja dengan menguji lawan bicaranya.

Beberapa lama bersamanya, Kouki dapat memahami hal itu hingga ia memutar bola mata dengan mengetahui Seijuurou tidak mudah tersinggung.

“Itu sepasang boneka beruang—dan bahkan sepasang boneka _teddy_ coklat itu kelihatan keduanya lelaki!—saling berpelukan.” Kouki mengernyit alis, lalu karena sebersit dugaan, lantas senyumnya berubah geli.  “Untuk gadis yang kamu suka, ya?”

“Tidak.” Senyum Seijuurou tidak memudar, tapi begitulah yang terjadi di binar matanya. Ia berjalan ringan, lengan kiri mendekapi sepasang boneka teddy, tangan kanan menggeret karung hadiahnya, menuju ke bukit kecil tempat musim panas lalu mereka berbaring di sana.

Kouki baru akan tahu kenyataannya di musim dingin tahun itu, ketika Seijuurou mengaku bahwa yang ia suka bukanlah seorang gadis.

“Aku ingin hadiah kalung ini,” kata Seijuurou setelah mereka duduk lagi di tempat yang sama seperti setahun lalu. Bintang yang baru embrio kalah cemerlang dari kalung berbandul daun ginkgo silver, meliliti leher sepasang boneka beruang. “Kalau kamu mau, boleh kok beruangnya buatmu.”

“Yah, kalau aku mau kasih seorang gadis, ya bukan beruang semacam ini yang akan kuberikan.” Kouki merasakan kejanggalan dalam dirinya, tapi masih belum menemukan apa tepatnya perasaan ini.

Menyandarkan karung seretannya di sisi karung geretan Seijuurou, mengambil sebungkus pocky coklat, satu dari berbungkus-bungkus pocky hadiah kemenangan atas klub Karuta. Kouki memerhatikan Seijuurou melepaskan kalung dari leher gemuk kedua boneka beruang.

Dahinya berkerut dalam mendapati Seijuurou memangku kedua kalung itu.

Seijuurou merogoh saku baju, mengeluarkan dompet, lalu di antara selipan rahasia dompet tanpa foto itu, menyeluk keluar sebuah cincin. Silver. Seperti emas putih. Berpendar di telapak tangannya, memantulkan redupan matahari di bibir cakrawala. Layaknya bintang yang lahir prematur, dan bercahaya lemah di atas telapak tangan kanan Seijuurou.

Udara sesaat tersumbat untuk Kouki. Dia tak melewatkan bagaimana sorot mata seperti warna yang menyala di kanvas cakrawala, serenta senja kala jari Seijuurou mengelusinya.

“Ini cincin pernikahan orang tuaku. Milik ibuku.” Seijuurou memandang sayang pada cincin itu, menyelipkan cincin berkawin dengan bandul daun ginkgo yang kini terayun di salah satu kalung.

“Maaf,” gumam Kouki. Meski Seijuurou tidak memberitahu, tapi ia pasti bisa tahu bahwa Kouki telah tahu tentang kondisi keluarganya—dan ibunya—dari Kuroko.

“Sudah lama ini, tidak apa-apa.” Seijuurou mengangsurkan senyuman menenangkan.

Kouki membalas senyumnya, karena Seijuurou juga telah tahu dan mengerti, mereka punya derita yang sama. Hanya yang pernah kehilangan yang tersayang, sama-sama mengerti sepedih apa rasanya.

Seijuurou mengangkat kalung itu, angin musim panas membawa kabar tentang matahari yang esok hari akan menggarang, mengayunkan daun ginkgo yang bersanding dengan cincin emas putih. Kilat di matanya mirip dengan angin yang sinis, dingin merayapi mereka kendati kini musim panas tengah menggapai mimpinya untuk jadi penguasa cuaca.

“Sesuai asumsiku, cocok sekali.” Seijuurou sedikit menerawang memandang kalung yang tergantung di jemarinya. “Tapi secara simbolis, tidak. Daun ginkgo merupakan simbolisasi dari ketahanan dan umur panjang.”

 _Sementara ibuku tidak begitu._ Yang tidak terkatakan oleh Seijuurou itu, menyesakkan Kouki hingga ia kesulitan untuk tidak mengusap matanya cepat-cepat.

Kouki membayangkan wanita seperti apa yang melahirkan Seijuurou. Mungkin berambut merah juga? Pasti sangat cantik dan baik. Ia sudah dengar, ibu Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja sakit dan tak lama, meninggalkan putranya sendirian untuk memijaki dunia ini.

Kalau dari selentingan informasi yang diam-diam Kouki suka curi dengar, keluarganya Seijuurou adalah bangsawan. Ia berkawan dengan _pangeran_. Sang ayah adalah diktator peradaban sekolot zaman kolonial.

Namun kalau Kouki tidak salah menginterpretasi, Seijuurou memang tertekan dengan semua itu, tapi tidak pernah menolak seberapa masif beban ekspektasi keluarga untuk dipikul olehnya. Bukan sekadar belajar segala hal, tapi wajib menguasai segalanya.

Kelebihan materi dan fasilitas tidak menjadikan Seijuurou anak manja yang bergelimang kasih sayang bermedia uang.

Seijuurou memahami bahwa ia memelajari semua itu, demi kepentingan pribadinya. Iya, teramat memberatkan dan menjenuhkan, tapi tidak pernah ia kabur dari semua itu. Dia sangat tangguh untuk menghadapi semua itu, dan adalah kewajaran jika dalam kepribadian lantaran begitu kesepian lahirlah kecacatan.

Mungkin itulah yang lebih dulu ibunya rasakan.

Namun melihat Seijuurou menatapi cincin itu, begitu rindu yang diringkus dalam bisu, Kouki perlahan berkata, “Ginkgo juga dipandang sebagai simbol suci. Kalau kita pandang secara filosofi, seperti cinta ibumu padamu.

“Kenapa tidak coba interpretasi bagian umur panjang dan ketahanan itu, sebagai cinta di antara kamu dan ibumu yang melampaui waktu, dan perbedaan dunia?” Kouki menyungging senyum tulus, yang berubah jadi ringisan malu dan berakhir dengan ekspresi meragu.

Seijuurou terdiam.

Kouki makin kikuk, memilih mengunyah pocky dengan gigitan kaku. Mengutuk diri dan romantisme aneh yang tak sengaja meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Seijuurou pun memaku tatapannya pada Kouki yang seketika membatu. “Tapi yang telah mati, tidak lagi bisa merasakan apa pun.”

“I-itu ...” Kouki menarik napas singkat, “bukan sesuatu yang aku, kamu, maupun semua yang hidup, benar-benar tahu.”

“Roman sekali.” Seijuurou mendenguskan tawa kecil, tapi Kouki tak luput sesaput sepi dari caranya menatapi kalung itu.  

“Kalaupun bukan ibumu, ya ...” Kouki menyelipkan sebatang pocky bagian coklat yang manis di antara bibir Seijuurou, tersenyum untuk menutupi letupan malu dalam diri, “berarti kamu. Toh, sampai sekarang juga, kamu masih melakukannya. Toh, tidak pernah salah, kok, tetap menyayangi mereka yang telah mati.

“Mereka hidup dalam kenangan kita, aku suka berpikir begitu. Karena kalau bukan kita yang mengenang dan menyayangi mereka, siapa lagi?”

Seijuurou menggigit sedikit pocky itu. Harusnya hanya manis, tapi sedikit pahit menyebar di indera pencecapnya. Tidak masalah, apalah artinya dibanding pahit hidup ini.

 _“A mother holds her children’s hands for a while, but their hearts forever,”_ kutip Seijuurou dengan artikulasi fasih yang menggoyang pelan rerumputan alas rebah mereka.

Senyum Kouki yang melembut membuatnya merasa lebih rileks, dan sadar bahwa ia tidak sekesepian itu lagi apalagi ingin menghakimi mereka yang tak pernah mau mencoba mengerti pedihnya kehilangan seseorang untuk selamanya.

“Pernah kepikiran jadi penulis fanfiksi?” 

Senyum murah hati Seijuurou membuahkan tawa Kouki yang menyuapi lagi sebatang pocky ke mulutnya, yang Seijuurou kulum bersamaan dengan setengah batang lain yang belum habis dan senyum tipisnya.

“Lah, apa yang mau kutulis jadi fanfiksi?” tanya Kouki, lalu dengan dramatis menunjuk sepasang beruang di antara mereka dengan sebatang pocky lain. “Dua makhluk ini?”

“Kenapa tidak?”  kekehan Seijuurou melelehkan kesedihan, kerinduan, dan kesepian yang semula menyesakkan mereka.

 “Boleh saja, sih, kalau ada beruang cantik di sini, bukannya dua teddy- _bear_.” Kouki menunjuk tulisan ber- _font_ estetik, terukir di bantal putih berbentuk hati norak yang dipeluk dua teddy _bear_ itu. “Mereka sudah punya cerita sendiri, nih.”

 _“You will forever be my always,_ ” Seijuurou membaca tulisan yang terprasasti di bantal itu. Terkekeh sekali lagi.

Kouki mencibir kecil. “Ini yang bikin pasti tidak realistis.”

“Sepertinya hadiah ini harusnya diberikan untuk acara menyatakan cinta saat malam api unggun, ya,” Kouki sok berdecak dengan mata menyala oleh tawa dan memukul kecil paha Seijuurou, “kau menggugurkan hadiah indah untuk menyatakan cinta seseorang.”

“Keseriusan menyatakan cinta, kan, tidak dihitung dari benda—atau bala tentara—yang dibawanya. Mau mentraktir makan malam romantis di restoran bintang lima, kirim seribu bunga mawar, mengirimkan berbagai hadiah yang orang yang dicintainya sangat suka, tapi kalau tidak suka ya tidak suka saja,” Seijuurou menyundulkan lututnya ke lutut Kouki sama _playful,_ “percuma saja kalau perasaan mereka tidak sama.”

Kouki mengangkat sebelah alis tinggi-tinggi. “Yah, siapa sih yang tidak luluh kalau benar-benar ada orang yang rela sampai sebegitunya. Itu pun kalau ada.”

“Siapa tahu saja ada, cuma ... kita saja yang tidak tahu.” Seijuurou memakai kalung itu, dan berhati-hati mengaitkannya ke belakang leher. “Itu akan jadi cinta yang sangat menyakitkan. Sudah diperjuangkan mati-matian, tapi pada akhirnya, perasaan itu cuma ada di dianya saja.”

Kouki meringis simpatik. “Kalau benar ada, pasti sakit sekali.”

“Ayo kita doakan saja, siapa pun manusia yang segila itu demi cintanya, semoga bisa lebih dewasa dalam mencinta dan mendapatkan pencerahan. Bahwa hidup ini, bukan cuma tentang cinta romantis dan si dia saja.”

Kouki terkekeh, bertanya menggoda,  “Pernah kepikiran jadi penulis fanfiksi?”

Seijuurou menyipitkan matanya dalam geli, menampilkan ekspresi rendah hati padahal berbangga diri. “Mungkin kita bisa berkolaborasi?”

“Tentang?”

“Dua teddy- _bear_ ini dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?”

“Kenapa tidak?”

Kekehan keduanya merimbun dalam euforia api unggun. 

“Omong-omong, kuberikan saja boneka itu ke teman sekelasku. Mungkin ada yang mau.”

“Jangan!”

Reaksi Kouki sedikit mengejutkan Seijuurou, terlebih ketika Kouki juga terkejut karena reaksinya yang di luar kehendak sendiri.

“Ma-maksudku, kamu bakal bikin salah paham masal kalau main kasih perempun begitu saja. Coba lihat pita manis ini, boneka hati, dan tulisannya!” Kouki buru-buru memangku sepasang boneka beruang itu.

Seijuurou menjawab setelah melumat habis pocky yang tadi disuapi Kouki, “Kan, aku bisa menjelaskan bahwa itu hadiah yang kumenangkan dari klub Menembak. Dan kebetulan, kalau mau, buat dia saja.”

“Astaga, kamu tahu tidak, sih, pikiran _twisted_ perempuan kekinian?” Kouki menggeleng kecil. “Mereka bisa berbesar rasa bahwa kamu naksir mereka, sampai-sampai memenangkan hadiah dari klub Menembak, dan itu diberikan pada satu orang saja—bukan di antara mereka. Itu akan membuatnya merasa diistimewakan sama kamu.”

“Kan, aku bisa menjelaskan. Karena itu satu benda, tidak bisa semua dibagi-bagi. Apa salahnya?” Seijuurou melayangkan cubitan ringan di pipi Kouki yang menggembung. “Kamu berlebihan, tahu.”

“Kamu tidak sadar diri, sih, seberapa populer kamu,” gerutu Kouki sambil meremas gemas tangan nakal Seijuurou yang hampir menariki pipinya, “satu saja kamu beri perhatian lebih—meski maksudmu cuma kasih boneka yang sebenarnya kamu tidak perlu, kamu bakal menyakiti yang lainnya. Itu bakal berlangsung kayak lingkaran setan, kecuali kamu benar-benar menaruh perhatian lebih pada seorang saja.”

“Hmm.” Seijuurou toh tidak menghentikan ulahnya dengan menjawil pinggang Kouki yang langsung mengerang sebal. Seringai kecilnya melebar. “Aku sepopuler itu?”

“Bukan itu fokusnya, huh! Kamu tahu, kok.” Kouki mendengus, sadar ia tengah dipermainkan karena Seijuurou sedang senang menjadi _playful_.  “Jangan berikan mereka harapan palsu, atau kesempatan untuk berharap, kalau kamu benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti mereka nantinya. Katakanlah, sekalian menjaga perasaan wanita.”

“Menjaga perasaan itu tidak bergantung pada kita, Kouki. Tapi pada diri mereka sendiri.”

“Tetap saja, Sei. Tidak ada asap, kalau tidak ada api. Mereka tidak bakal berbesar rasa merasa kamu membuat mereka jadi yang teristimewa, kalau kamunya juga biasa saja. Mereka akan terluka kalau kamu memberikan—ya, meski hanya—boneka ini, tapi perasaanmu biasa saja.”

“Aku bisa memberikan pada siapa pun yang merasa biasa saja padaku.”

“Dan apa kamu benar bisa baca hati seseorang untuk tahu mereka tidak benar-benar ada rasa padamu?”

Seijuurou bungkam untuk sesaat, menatap Kouki lekat-lekat, sebelum menghela napas panjang. Dia selalu tahu, tapi tidak ada jaminan ia benar-benar tahu tentang perasaan seseorang. Kalau bisa, tentu ia sudah tahu dari dulu apa pujaan hatinya jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak.

Kouki mengerling gadis-gadis yang mengikik dan tersenyum manis di sekitar area dansa dekat api unggun. “Jangan berikan mereka harapan yang malah akan menyakitkan mereka, Sei.”

Seijuurou menggeleng tidak setuju. “Mereka tidak akan terluka, kalau tidak membiarkan diri mereka berbesar rasa; kalau tidak membiarkan diri mereka tersakiti atau tersinggung karena hal itu.

“Toh, banyak juga perempuan yang bisa menjaga perasaan mereka sendiri. Tindakan manis tidak seharusnya menyakitkan, kalau dijelaskan baik-baik, aku yakin mereka akan mengerti.” Seijuurou mengerling padanya. “Dan menurutku, sudah jadi tanggung jawab kita untuk tidak menyakiti mereka—dan manusia pada umumnya.”   

Ganti Kouki yang tercenung.

Seijuurou melumerkan suasana dengan menyundut lagi lutut lawan bicaranya. “Omong-omong, kamu yakin kamu tidak kebanyakan baca fanfiksi atau _manga shoujo_ , Kouki?”

“Mungkin ini efek karena dilarang baca semua itu waktu kecil oleh ibuku,” tanggap Kouki setengah bercanda, “jadilah begitu SMA, aku malah baca semuanya biar tidak dibilang ketinggalan zaman.”

“Ya sudah,” Seijuurou menepuk puncak kepala salah satu boneka, “buatmu saja.”

Kouki memutar bola mata. “Buat apa aku dapat boneka beruang, ha?”

“Buat kamu simpan.” Seijuurou tertawa, meredupkan mata dengan senyum tipis menggoda. “Biar kamu selalu ingat aku.”

“Huaaaah! Hentikan!” Kouki berlagak menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan bergidik merasakan dentuman menyesakkan di dadanya. “Kamu membuatku merinding! Hiiih, fuuuh—!” tiupnya sambil mengebut baju dari sekujur tubuh, seolah begitu berdebu. 

Seijuurou mendaratkan siku di kepala beruang, menatap Kouki lebih dekat. “Harusnya itu membuatmu berdebar.”

“Oke, ayo berikan boneka ini ke siapa pun perempuan yang kamu mau.” Dengan ketenangan diperhitungkan dan mengabaikan desiran anomali itu, Kouki menegaskan jarak di antara mereka.

“Kalau terjadi barisan sakit hati, jangan salahkan aku.” Kouki mengangkat bahu dan gagal menahan senyuman. “Biar saja banyak yang mengutukmu nantinya.” 

“Bagaimana kalau mereka justru berlomba minta dariku?”

“Kamu ini yang mesti beli boneka teddy lebih banyak.” Kouki menatap geli pada Seijuurou.  “Sebanyak—mungkin—kancing kemeja dan blazermu waktu sekolah yang masuk daftar barang langka dan nyaris punah abad ini di tiap kamu kelulusan sekolah?”

Volume tawa Seijuurou naik seoktaf, yang jarang terambang ke permukaan dunia, sehingga akting Kouki meluruh jadi kekehan sama gelinya.

Tawa mereka berdua terapung-apung dalam riak gempita jelang api unggun festival bulan Mei. Namun api unggun tidak berhasil disulut membara, panitia yang bertanggung jawab pada malam keakraban kehabisan akal.

“Siram saja kayunya dengan minyak jelantah atau apalah.”

“Kenapa tidak bensin sekalian?”

“Hei! Kita, kan, mau bikin acara api unggun, bukan ledakan berujung kebakaran.”

“Atau kenapa tidak siramkan alkohol saja?”

“Ini bukan praktikum Kimiawi, astaga.”

“Bukan berarti akal mereka seperti senter kehabisan baterai.”

“Kamu, kan, juga panitia.” Kouki mengigit bibir menahan senyuman, memandangnya mencela seumpama Seijuurou adalah pekerja makan gaji buta. “Kenapa tidak bantu mereka?”

“Setiap divisi punya _tanggung-jawab_ sendiri, dan pekerjaanku mengatur _run-down_ acara sudah selesai.” Seijuurou menurunkan lengan karena tidak berhasil juga mengaitkan kalung ke lehernya. “Paling tidak, sampai nanti tiba waktunya kerja bakti.” 

“Mau kubantu?” tawar Kouki.

Seijuurou mengangguk singkat.

Kouki beringsut mendekat pada Seijuurou, mengalungkan lengan di sekeliling bahu tegap Seijuurou yang mendekatkan kepala ke arah bahunya. Napas Seijuurou menerpa sisi lehernya.

Kouki merasa ada sesuatu ilegal dan perlu lapor komisi pemberantasan— _apa?_  

Karena seharusnya wangi lelaki tidak semaskulin (campuran antara keringat dan _cologne_ pria) dan bikin seiri ini, padahal sudah menunjukkan kinerja prima seharian.

Merasakan tatapan Seijuurou merayapi dirinya—atau astaga! mungkin jadi dia yang berbesar rasa, Kouki berdeham, tertawa canggung. “Ha-harusnya, a-aku memakaikannya da-dari belakang saja, ya. Haha.”

“Memang tidak bisa?”

Kouki menelan ludah pelan-pelan karena pertanyaan itu kelewatan perlahan, tapi ia bisa dengar, karena diucapkan tak jauh dari telinganya. 

Kouki khilaf melencengkan Seijuurou jadi Tofu-juurou. Nyaris ia bersorak _GOOOL!_ Segila reporter pertandingan bola begitu kaitan kalung saling mengunci. Ia memundurkan diri, puas melihat kalung itu bergantung di leher Seijuurou.

Pendar bandul daun ginkgo, terpantul di cincin emas putih itu. Kouki tak hendak menanyakan apakah permata yang tersemat di atasnya itu asli atau tidak.

“Kemari, Kouki.”

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepala. Terkesiap saat Seijuurou menerabas jarak, melingkarkan lengan di sekitar lehernya, menyibukkan diri dengan kunci kalung itu agar tertaut menggantung di lehernya.

“Tu-tunggu!” Kouki berusaha mundur, tapi tangan Seijuurou menahan tengkuknya. Astaga posisi mereka kan ambigu sekali jadinya!

“Sssh,” Seijuurou berbisik, serius memakaikan kalung itu ke lehernya. 

“Harusnya ka-kaupakaikan ini pada pacarmu!” Kouki berusaha menggerutu.

“Tidak punya,” tanggap Seijuurou ringan. “Kamu saja, lah.”

“O-orang bakal bilang aneh, dua teman lelaki memakai ba-barang pasangan seperti ini, tahu.”

“Kenapa orang bilang aneh kalau teman—meski lelaki—pakai kalung kembaran, tapi tidak kalau sepatu, jaket, sarung tangan, bahkan motor samaan? Perempuan saja boleh. Itu tidak adil.”

 “Ja-jangan bilang begitu padaku. Aku bukan Ratu Adil, dan ka-karena, perempuan itu istimewa. Jauh lebih istimewa dari kita.”

“Aku mengerti. Tapi seperti katamu,” Seijuurou membiarkan Kouki melihat senyum pengertian di wajahnya, “kalau aku berbuat seperti ini pada satu gadis saja, bakal bikin mereka salah paham dan berbesar rasa dan berharap, bukan? Aku tidak mau menyakiti mereka dengan harapan palsu.”

 _Lalu aku?_ Kouki meringis miris menyadari hanya dirinya yang merasa asing dengan hati sendiri  dan salah tingkah. Bukan maunya sesak oleh harum sesama lelaki, oke, mungkin bukan itu.

Bisa jadi ini salah kepala Seijuurou yang persis di samping wajah Kouki, pipi ke pipi. Atau mata merah, seakan inti matahari ternyata bisa sedekat ini dengannya hingga melumatnya jadi bara hidup-hidup. Salah tangan yang ringan nian tertambat di pundak dan tengkuknya. Salah napas teratur itu.

Kouki bertahan untuk tidak berpaling ke samping. Menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terasa berat dan bergetar dan demi nama agung kuda putih Seijuurou, Yukimaru, Tuanmu kenapa sialan sekali mesti sedekat ini, sih?

Bahkan tidak perlu matanya yang bisa melihat segalanya, sekali lirik saja Seijuurou pasti bisa tahu mulutnya bergetar.

“Umm.” _Tenang, Kouki. Tenang. Tenang. Renang_ — ** _tenang_** _!_ Kouki menelan bulat-bulat kengeriannya akan perasaannya sendiri. “Aku tahu. Bonekanya dikasih ke Midorima saja, ya?”

 _Fantastik, Kouki! Tidak ditemukan satu pun_ typo _atau kelebihan suku kata ketika kaubicara!_

“Kenapa Midorima?”

_Yukimaru, jatuhkan dia dari punggungmu kalau terbukti bahwa ia berlama-lama memasangkan kalung yang tidak kuminta ini!_

Kouki merutuk, sesendu  bilur senja yang berakhir tenggelam dalam malam. Oh, harusnya ia bersyukur. Seijuurou kan jadi tidak bisa benar-benar melihat ekspresinya. _Hip-hip hurrah._

“Mungkin bakal berguna untuk jadi _lucky item_ dia suatu hari nanti.”

Terima kasih untuk tim panitia acara api ungun dan malam keakraban yang terhormat, telah menjadi sialan dengan menyalakan api unggun tepat ketika Seijuurou selesai memasangkan kalung.

Kobaran cahaya api unggun menimpa mereka, tapi sepertinya, ketika mata merah itu tertambat di wajah Kouki, yang ditatapi terhenyak menyadari Seijuurou tidak butuh cahaya untuk tahu bagaimana ekspresinya.

_Mati aku, Seijuurou tahu._

—sebentar.

_Tahu apa?_

 Kemarau meradang di kerongkongan Kouki tatkala mata merah itu tertambat di bibirnya yang masih digigiti.

Kouki sesak napas.

Seijuurou malah tertawa.

Oke, _dia tertawa._

Serasa dunia tersucikan—teralihkan olehnya. Kouki sadar ia mulai gila karena merasa agak kelewatan terpesona melihatnya. 

Namun sorot matanya agak jenaka, dan kemudian jari Seijuurou lagi-lagi mencubiti pipinya ketika Kouki lengah.

“Kamu kepanasan gara-gara aku?”

Kouki ternganga. “Ha?”

“Karena tadi aku sedekat itu denganmu.” Seijuurou mendaratkan punggung tangan di pipinya. Sedikit memiringkan kepala dan menatapnya, senyuman penuh perhatian itu telak di hati Kouki. “Aku membuatmu panas, ya?”

“Su-sudah tahu ini musim panas.” Oke, Kouki bisa mengikuti skenario ini. Urat di dahi Kouki seketika mengerat hebat, sedahsyat panas yang merambat di wajah dan dadanya. “Itu api unggunnya sudah nyala.”

Seijuurou mengerling ke samping sedikit.

“Sana, gih.” Kouki perlu menenangkan— _mendinginkan!_ —diri.  “Dansa sama perempuan yang kausuka.”

Senyum Seijuurou turut surut. “Dia ... tidak ada di sini.”

“Di mana dia?”

“Kuliah di kampus lain.”

“Kenapa tidak kamu saja?” Seijuurou mengambil boneka itu dari pangkuan Kouki, menjadikannya bantalan untuk rebahan di rerumputan.  Santai menepuk paha Kouki. “Pergilah, daripada Ayumi—pujaanmu itu—nanti  telanjur dansa dengan yang lain.”

“Dia pasti sudah dapat puluhan undangan dansa, dan semua bakal ditolak, cuma karena Akio yang lebih suka bikin robot berdansa daripada dianya sendiri.” Kouki turut merebahkan kepala di atas boneka yang satu lagi, mata nyalang mencari bintang.

“Akio, teman sebangkumu?”

“Um-hm. Persentase Akio bakal dansa dengan Ayumi sekitar 1%, 99%-nya baru bakal terjadi kalau rambut Kawahara mendadak tumbuh selebat hutan Kalimantan.”

“Kenapa kamu bilang begitu?”

“Oke, dia jenius berotak tercair se-faksin, mungkin paling jenius seangkatanku, teman SMA pula dengan Ayumi.” Pipi Kouki meremang karena lirikan Seijuurou tepat di sisi wajahnya. “Tapi mungkin sekeping bagian hati untuk menyukai manusia biasa dalam konteks romantis, lupa dimasukkan Tuhan ke dalam dirinya.”

“Mungkin, Akio hanya belum bertemu orang yang tepat untuk bikin dia jatuh cinta.”

“Oh, bulan sabit!” Kouki mengulurkan tangan pada sekeping miring bulan sabit yang menyembul di tikar gelap. “Beri notifikasi aku bila Akio bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia!”

Seijuurou meredam tawa, menikmati betapa jenaka Kouki bercanda dekat dengannya hingga ia mulai lupa bagaimana dulu saat pertama kali mereka bicara.

Mereka menyaksikan beberapa pernyataan cinta. Dari paling norak sampai banjir tangis dan simpati. Ada  yang diterima, ada pula yang ditolak mentah-mentah. Api unggun berkobar di lapangan kampus, dipagari gelondongan kayu, dan pasangan yang berdansa di sekitarnya.

“Itu kelihatan seperti kunang-kunang, ya.”

Seijuurou melirik Kouki yang pantulan lika-liku kobaran api menari di matanya, terbias di bandul daun ginkgo yang tergantung di leher Kouki. “Apa?”

“Percikan api.” Kouki menunjuk pada buih-buih api dan serpih kayu yang meruap-ruap sekam malam musim panas yang kian matang. “Aku jadi ingat, saat melihat kakak-kakak tingkat kami mengelas baja, itu juga percikannya seperti kunang-kunang.”

 _Kenapa juga Kouki perlu ingin melihat kunang-kunang,_ pikir Seijuurou kala itu, kalau semua itu ada di di mata bahkan rambutnya karena pantulan cahaya api unggun yang anggun.

Apa yang indah dari sesuatu yang begitu lemah?

Kunang-kunang melayang segampang nyawa mereka menghilang.

Namun mungkin Seijuurou jadi sedikit lebih bersimpati, dan merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang indah tak pernah kekal. Seperti momen mereka saat ini, yang nanti akan terisi oleh kebersamaan mereka lainnya.

Kouki menoleh merasakan punggung tangannya ditepuk dari samping. Seperti ada seruan seseorang di kejauhan, _and baam! I’m in love_ , kala mendapati sepasang mata merah bercahaya dan senyum Seijuurou di ruang gelap; yang hanya ada mereka. 

“Kapan-kapan, ayo kita lihat kunang-kunang, Kouki.”

<> 

 

 

Seijuurou merapikan dasi yang diselipkan ke balik _vest_ abu-abu gelap dan [britain long coat hitam](https://ibb.co/evoWA6)yang ia kenakan, sambil memerhatikan pantulan transparan sosoknya di kaca.

Ujung bibirnya naik sebelah, sekilas saja, menyadari ia tidak mengenali diri sendiri. Mungkin agak terlalu lama, ia hanya berkaus basket dan celana _training_ seraya mendribble bola; jaket blazer lengkap dengan kaus berkerah dan jins, sepatu olahraga atau kets.

Menerawang ke seberang. Hutan besi dan kerumunan cahaya artifisial meredupkan bintang-bintang di kejauhan, seperti kunang-kunang  tahun kedua festival bulan Mei Todai, dan tentu saja, Kouki.

Tangan Seijuurou tak sengaja meraba kalung yang tak selalu tergantung di lehernya.

Kalung yang bisa bikin orang salah paham kalau melihatnya.

Sukar memungkiri bahwa ia di sini murni karena alasan pribadi, meski itulah yang Seijuurou katakan pada Kouki.

Ia mungkin ingin membenci tempat ini, karena eksistensinya ada untuk menempati ruang di puncak tertinggi, tapi melihat para pekerja yang babak-belur oleh lembur dan akan jadi tanggung jawabnya suatu hari nanti, menyebabkan Seijuurou menenggak getirnya sendiri.

Mana mungkin juga Kouki mau terima apa yang ia lakukan. Seijuurou menghela napas, teralihkan dari kekhawatiran atas kondisi Kouki begitu ada pesan singkat masuk. 

Dari seseorang yang telah ia minta pertolongannya sejak siang tadi, memergoki gelagat mencurigakan Narumi dan gengnya pra-insiden membuli Kouki.

 

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Seijuurou menelepon Takao dan menanti panggilan telponnya diterima. 

_“Halo?”_

“Selamat malam, Takao-kun.” Seijuurou menyandarkan badan ke sofa _single_ yang jadi tempatnya menanti. “Apa kalian baik-baik saja?”

_“Capek, lapar, tapi oke!”_

Sudut-sudut mulut Seijuurou terangkat mendengar keceriaan Takao masih selaras ketergesaan manusia mengarungi salju di kaki-kaki bangunan pencakar langit, padahal salju membuat malam seharusnya lebih muram.

_“Kau oke, Akashi?”_

Seijuurou terdiam sebentar, senyumnya menipis. “Tentu saja.”

_“Jadiii, kau mau minta tolong apa lagi selain aku menampung Shin-chan?”_

“Aku ingin bicara dengan Midorima. Setelah nanti kami selesai bicara, tolong kirimkan _email_ -mu padaku.” Seijuurou memberikan isyarat pada _butler_ keluarganya yang datang menawarkan makanan atau minuman, oke, dia pilih kopi saja malam ini. “Kalau kau tidak keberatan membantu.”

Penasaran tersirat dari suara Takao. _“Bantu apa lagi, sih?”_

“Aku akan mengirimkan satu kompres _file_ berisi beberapa video padamu.” Seijuurou mengerling arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri—telah diganti dengan lebih layak sesuai tempatnya berada sekarang, sebentar lagi tengah malam sesuai waktu yang dijanjikan.

  _“Hm, lalu?”_

“Kalau kau mau, tonton saja video itu.”

_“Nanti kita kutonton. Hanya itu?”_

Seijuurou menumpangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri dan bertopang dagu di lengan sofa.

“Tolong kirimkan videonya ke _@fukuda.hiroshi_ , dan _@takahatakio_robo_ —nanti kukirim lagi via _chat_ beserta nomor telpon mereka—dan tuliskan, minta mereka simpan video itu sampai Midorima menelepon mereka. Besok, kau dan Midorima _stand by, online_ internet dan jangan matikan ponsel agar aku bisa menghubungi.

“Kalau besok pagi setelah jam sembilan lewat dan ekspektasiku tidak dipenuhi, minta Midorima menelepon Fukuda Hiroshi dan Takahata Akio, dan katakan saja pada mereka berdua: _ya, lakukan seperti yang diminta Akashi_.”

“Sebentar,” sela Takao serius, “apa maksudnya semua ini, sih?”

“Sebaiknya, aku bicara dulu pada Midorima, dan kau tagih penjelasannya pada Midorima nanti.” Seijuurou tertawa sekilas mendengar nada mengeluh Takao. “Mana Midorima? Aku ingin bicara dengannya.”

Tak mengindahkan nada keluhan itu, Takao terdengar lebih serius. Memantik kenangan Seijuurou akan perseteruannya dengan mantan _point-guard_ Shutoku itu kalau sedang dalam mode berkonsetrasi penuh.

Tidak lama, suara debat ringan yang menyembulkan senyum Seijuurou dan Midorima menyapa, _“Kau berhasil lepas dari Tomoda?”_

“Ya. Kau dan Takao?”

 _“Tidak masalah.”_ Midorima mendengus rendah. Seijuurou mendengar siratan _bikin capek saja mereka_ yang Midorima tak katakan. _“Bagaimana Furihata?”_

“Lututnya terluka. Memar membiru parah di pinggang dan perut. Baret dan lecet, tapi tidak ada luka fatal. Tadi Fukuda meneleponku memakai ponsel kakaknya Kouki, katanya Kouki sedikit demam.” Seijuurou tak hirau pada sekretaris yang bergidik begitu tatapan mereka tak sengaja bertemu di kaca bening.

_“Furihata pulang ke rumahnya?”_

“Ya. Aku juga sudah mengabari kakaknya, dan Keiichi-san bilang, kalau Narumi dan gengnya sampai berani menerror ke rumah mereka, dia akan lapor polisi. Malam ini juga dia minta teman-temannya _stand by_.”

_“Narumi tidak akan berani berlaku sampai sejauh itu.”_

“Tapi kau dikejar-kejar, apa jadinya kalau aku tidak menelepon Takao sebelumnya untuk _stand by_ di terminal dekat kampus? Tomoda mengejar sampai rumahku.”

_“Tsk. Dan jangan tambahkan dengan kenyataan, bahwa cuma kau seorang yang melihat tingkah aneh Narumi dan gengnya yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Furihata saat tadi siang di perpustakaan.”_

“Baru mau kukatakan.” Tawa dingin nan pelan Seijuurou berbaur dengan penghangat ruangan dan udara tengah malam yang menabrak kaca bening. “Intuisiku benar. Trio bajingan itu, tidak satu pun dari mereka di fakultas Teknik. Untuk apa mereka ada di depan mading siang tadi?”

_“Tapi kalau bukan kau yang melihat mereka saat itu, tidak akan ada yang berpikiran curiga karena mereka berbaur dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi Teknik saat melihat pengumuman.”_

“Mereka mencari Kouki,” Seijuurou menjeda sejenak, berkata lagi, “sebenarnya, korban buli mereka bukan hanya Kouki.”

Midorima bergumam paham, “Kau sudah mengecek _track-record_ kejahatan mereka?”

“Hm. Kasus buli, geng motor, alkohol, rokok, pelecehan seksual. Dunia gemerlap. Sudah dari lama.”

_“Dari kapan?”_

“Sejak insiden Kouki meninju Narumi.”

 _“Selama itu?!”_  geram Midorima, _“kenapa selama ini kau diam saja?”_

“Karena bila salah langkah, akan kacau segalanya.” Seijuurou tertawa, yang kedengaran meremehkan dan untung saja lawan bicaranya Midorima, yang dapat memahami bahwa bukan ia yang ditertawakan Seijuurou. 

_“Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan semua itu? Tujuh puluh persen alasanmu melakukan semua itu sekarang pasti karena Furihata, tapi aku yakin pada awalnya jelas **bukan** karena Furihata.” _

Seijuurou menyandarkan tengkuk ke sandaran kursi. Kepala sedikit terdengak sengak, memandangi secarik wajah tengah malamTokyo yang terkungkung salju.

“Demi Akashi.”

Itu terucapkan lebih membekukan dari deru salju di luar sana.

Midorima yang terdiam agak lama, adalah tanda ia tengah dalam proses memahami maksud Seijuurou. Menyebut nama keluarga memang mendefinisikan banyak makna, tapi ini **_Akashi_**.

_“... jadi awalnya kau mendekati Furihata hanya karena ingin mencari cacat-cela mereka?”_

_“Awalnya,”_ tekan Seijuurou tegas.

_“Aku tahu.”_

“Kebodohan mereka adalah membodohi diri membuli seseorang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa, dan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada mereka.” 

_“Akashi ... yang kauserang, **bukan hanya** mereka, ‘kan?” _

“Ya.”

_“Berarti kau sekarang masih ada di rumahmu?”_

“Tidak.”

“Di mana kau sekarang?”

“Menghadap _nya_. Beliau lembur, jadi dari rumahku di Tokyo, aku langsung ke kantor.”

_“Kau akan menceritakan soal Furihata pada ayahmu?”_

“Tidak secara gamblang. Bukan itu yang penting.”

 _“Furihata tidak penting untukmu?”_ Midorima terdengar skeptis.

“Maksudku tidak begitu.” Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. “Tapi kalau yang kau maksud penting adalah aku melakukan semua ini berarti akan menjatuhkan _hanya_ pihak keluarga di belakang mereka bertiga, maka kau keliru.”

 _“Jadi apa?”_ tanya Midorima tak sabar.

Seijuurou terkekeh sepintas. “Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk kau tahu.”

Midorima berdecak kesal.

Seijuurou melirik sekilas begitu _butler_ senior keluarganya membungkuk sopan. Memberikan isyarat ke arah pintu ruang direksi yang telah terbuka, orang-orang berbau sempitnya waktu dan keuntungan berhamburan keluar dari sana.

“Midorima.”

Lawan bicaranya susah menyembunyikan kejengkelan, _“Apa?”_

“Semua video mengenai riwayat kejahatan mereka, termasuk ketika mereka membuliku dan saling hajar denganku saat ulang tahun Kouki—“

_“Apa?! Kau dihajar saat ulang tahun Furihata? Tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja saat kembali!”_

“Setidaknya aku berhasil melindungi mukaku dari serangan mereka. Kaupikir bagaimana perasaan Kouki kalau tahu aku kenapa-napa? Aku tidak merasa apa-apa, melihat Kouki senang saja membuat semua sakitnya tidak terasa.”

_“Kaupikir bagaimana perasaannya kalau tahu semua ini begitu terlambat?!”_

 “Apa pun itu, yang jelas dia jadi memikirkanku.” Seijuurou tertawa pelan.

Menampik kenangan senja keemasan Kouki berpaling dari ciuman Kasuga, ekspresi haru, canda, tawa, berdua saja dengan Kasuga di depan kamar asramanya.

Menghartakarunkan memori ketika Kouki tercekat haru begitu mendapat kejutan, keceriaannya berheboh ria dengan teman-temannya. 

Panggilan yang membuat nyeri hati, ciuman di dahi, kata-kata menyakiti, dan segala rasa sakitnya terasa mati.   

_Mati rasa._

Kouki seorang saja yang bisa membuat semua sakit itu menjelma hampa, hanya dengan kata-kata dan menjauhinya begitu lama.

_“Jangan katakan karena inilah kau menawarkan pada Seirin untuk menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahun Furihata di kamar asramamu, lalu diam-diam membocorkan soal pesta ulang tahun Furihata , supaya mereka akan mendemo asrama fakultasmu, kau bisa menghadapi mereka, dibuli dan dihajar, hanya untuk sebuah rekaman video—yang tertangkap CCTV?”_

“Nalarmu tajam rupanya.”

_“Akashi!”_

“Yah ... aku melengkapi dengan catatan medis esok harinya. Bahwa aku benar-benar dihajar, tapi setidaknya berhasil membuat mereka bubar.”

_“Aku tidak tahu kau begitu nekat atau berani. Kau bisa saja mengalahkan mereka.”_

“Mereka terlalu banyak.”

_“Kau memanfaatkan Furihata.”_

“Midorima Shintarou,” suara Seijuurou menajam, seumpama samurai tengah mengasah pedang untuk memenggal kepala orang, “soal itu, tidak ada kaitannya dengan Kouki.”

_“Ada! Kenapa mesti saat dia ulang tahun? Kau memanipulasi semuanya! Untuk apa melakukan semua ini demi Akashi?”_

“Karena itu momen yang tepat.” Seijuurou mengembus, sedikit terbebat berat. “Kalau ada kesempatan lebih baik, aku tidak akan merusak momen ulang tahun Kouki.”

Midorima, siapa pun juga, terutama Kouki, tak perlu tahu Seijuurou berusaha meminimalisir kekacauan yang terjadi tidak menginterupsi momen ulang tahun Kouki.

“Jangan katakan apa pun pada Kouki.” Seijuurou menghirup napas dalam, memandang pada betapa dingin dan kaku gedung-gedung. Cahaya perkotaan bergemerlapan di sela guguran kapas beku. “Kalaupun aku harus menjelaskan, biar aku yang melakukannya pada Kouki.”

Midorima mendengus, yang Seijuurou tahu itu terang-terangan meragukannya.

“Kembali ke topik semula.”

_“Tsk. Lanjutkan.”_

“Termasuk video yang tadi kurekam saat Narumi dan gengnya membuli Kouki di dekat auditorium Yasuda, akan kukirimkan ke email Takao setelah aku selesai menghadap ayahku. Dan sesuai yang kukatakan sebelum kita kabur terpisah tadi—“

_“—kau akan menelepon Narumi, untuk menegaskan pada mereka, kalau mereka tidak meminta maaf pada Kouki dengan batas waktu sampai jam sebilan besok pagi, maka hal yang buruk akan terjadi padanya._

“Yang itu berarti, kau ingin aku menunggu instruksimu, kalau Narumi dan gengnya tidak juga—dengan segala cara, mencoba—meminta maaf pada Furihata sampai jam sembilan pagi, maka aku harus memberitahu Fukuda Hiroshi dan Takahata Akio, bahkan Takao juga kalau perlu, untuk memviralkan semua video yang kaukirimkan itu dengan akun palsu—agar jejak mereka tak terlacak.”

Seringai Seijuurou hanya setipis kabut yang menggantung di lelangit kelabu Tokyo. “Tepat, Midorima.”

Yang dititipi misi tidak lagi menanggapi. Ada berdepa jeda untuk Seijuurou mendengarkan bisikan  dari butler keluarga. Ayah telah berpindah ke kantor utama, menunggu di sana. _Print out_ dari _file_ yang ia minta telah tersedia, _hard-copy_ lengkap dengan _hard-cover_.

_“Kau tidak berpikir kalau sekiranya Narumi dan gengnya itu tidak bakalan minta maaf, maka pemberitaan besar-besaran tentang kasus mereka yang bakal menyangkut ke keluarga mereka itu, pasti menyeret Furihata ke dalamnya?”_

“Media elektronik dan maya akan terfokus pada keluarga, ayah mereka yang jadi tercap buruk karena punya anak seperti itu.”

_“Kau, atau tepatnya Akashi, akan menyetir media ke arah itu dengan ad hominem. Untuk menjatuhkan elektabilitas masyarakat dari Narumi Hideka, dan mencoreng nama baik jaksa yang menerima suap karena main menjatuhkan vonis penjara pada pegawai perusahaan Akashi. Membalas direktur Todai yang selalu saja memperbudakmu untuk mengurusi Todai.”_

“Kalau mereka tidak bermain dan mencoba menjatuhkan Akashi dengan berbagai cara pula, maka mereka tidak harus melalui semua itu.”

 _“Kalian bermain dengan cara yang sama. Segala cara dipakai.”_ Ada bunyi yang hampir seperti tawa, orang biasa akan segera terbersit bayang-bayang monster yang diusik untuk bangun dari lelapnya. “ _Politik sekali_.”

“Aku mengandalkanmu.” Seijuurou memusnahkan seringai tipis di wajahnya saat beranjak bangun.

 _“Ya. Aku tidak tahu alasan macam apa yang membuatmu melakukan semua itu,”_ Midorima menekan perkataan dengan lugas, _“tapi ... besok, Sagittarius akan ada diperingkat satu. Lucky item-mu besok adalah tisu.”_

Tawa seketika terselip dari bibir Seijuurou. “Besok aku cari tisu.”

_“Kutunggu instruksimu besok.”_

“Midorima.”

_“Ya?”_

“Terima kasih.”

Dengusan yang Seijuurou dapat membayangkan lengkungan lunak dan ekspresi jinak Midorima. Hingga ia berkata, _“Pastikan saja Furihata tidak akan makin jauh darimu.”_

Senyum Seijuurou lenyap. 

“Aku tahu.” Seijuurou berjalan menelusuri lorong yang mulai kosong, riuh-rendah lelah, sesayup denting _lift_ perkantoran. “Sampai nanti.”

Tanpa menanti tanggapan Midorima, Seijuurou memutuskan sambungan telepon dan lekas menyakukan ponsel ke dalam jas hitamnya.

“Seijuurou-sama, ini proposal yang Anda minta pada saya untuk _dicetak_.”

“Terima kasih, Satou-san.”

Seijuurou melempar senyum formal sekilas, mengambil proposal itu dengan tenang dan merasakan ketebalan sampul proposal di tangannya. Ternyata seberat ini perwujudan mimpi yang akhirnya ia dapat.  

 _Butler senior_ keluarga Akashi dengan santun mengetuk pintu. Suara dingin yang tak pernah kelelahan, menyaingi energi Tokyo di setiap waktu, mempersilakan dari dalam.

Pintu ruangan pimpinan tertinggi dibuka oleh Satou. Teramat hormat mempersilakan putra dari orang yang mempekerjakannya masuk ke dalam, pelan menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Beranjak mendekat ke meja dengan papan nama CEO itu, meletakkan proposal seperti yang ada di tangan Seijuurou ke mejanya, menjelaskan dengan sopan.

“Selamat malam, _Chichi-ue_.”

Seijuurou membungkuk hormat pada ayah yang berada begitu jauh darinya.

“Duduklah, Seijuurou.”

Akashi Masaomi duduk di kursi penguasa tertinggi. Usia tidak memengaruhi kinerja apalagi ketajaman pemikirannya. Perubahan fisik tidak mengikis kharisma dan aura intimidasinya yang menjungkir suhu ke titik beku.

“Mengapa datang ke mari?”

Meski memasterisasi teknik bernegosiasi, mengetahui yang dihadapi adalah putranya sendiri—bukan pesaing bisnis atau siapa pun yang perlu diwaspadai, Masaomi tak hendak berbasa-basi.

“Masih ingat dengan kekalahanku pertama kali saat pertandingan basket enam tahun lalu di Winter Cup?”

Kalau saja Masaomi adalah ayah biasa, mungkin Seijuurou bisa bertanya sudahkah ia makan malam. Istirahat saja dulu. Lembur mengurus perusahaan itu tidak akan pernah sekeren kedengarannya, sekalipun kau seorang CEO.

Namun Masaomi tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi sesederhana itu.

Seijuurou tidak pernah melihatnya lelah. Namun ia ingat, pernah melihat ayahnya begitu kecewa.

Semua itu salahnya. Karena telah kalah. Karena gagal memenuhi ekspektasi.

Seijuurou mengerti, tidak ada anak manapun pantas dibebani ekspektasi seperti itu. Mayoritas orang akan memandangnya luar biasa, tapi di belakangnya mencela, bahwa Masaomi terlalu membebani hidupnya.

Semua itu benar, tapi di satu sisi, kalau Masaomi tidak melakukan seperti ini, Seijuurou mempertanyakan mungkinkah ia bisa ada di posisinya saat ini dengan semua kemampuan yang tidak umum orang bisa miliki.

“Ya.”

Wangi seduhan kopi merembas ke sepenjuru ruangan, tetap tidak menghangatkan celah-celah yang tak terjamah kebaikan manusiawi. Tetap tidak melelehkan kekecewaan, yang ironisnya, Seijuurou kini dapat melihat lebih jelas bahwa ayahnya kecewa pada diri sendiri.

Seijuurou tidak ingat ia pernah menempatkan posisi ayahnya setara dengan ibu di hatinya, tapi mungkin, karena kini keluarga yang ia miliki hanya seorang ayah, Seijuurou berusaha mengenyahkan kesesakan masa lalu yang terkuak lagi.

Sepasang mata merah itu menekuri ukiran huruf keemasan di plakat hitam, bertuliskan jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan ini. Bukan tempat itu yang ia inginkan.

“Aku bermaksud mengompensasi saat itu, sesuai janji yang Chichi-ue tawarkan setelah kekalahan pertama—dan terakhir—ku. Chichi-ue akan mengabulkan permintaanku, apa pun itu.”

Masaomi menatap dengan jeli. Tak tergegas memborbardir pernyataan Seijuurou dengan minta penjelasan. Mungkin ini caranya mengajari, atau memang telah lama mereka lupa bagaimana caranya ayah-anak berinteraksi.

“Tawaranku tidak berlaku, kalau kau tidak memberikan apa pun yang bonafit demi Akashi sebagai kompensasi kekalahanmu,” ujar Masaomi datar, “dan kecuali kau tak menghendaki jadi seorang Akashi—“

“Atau melepas—yang katamu—tanggung jawabku sebagai pewaris dengan keturunan yang akan kulakukan nanti setelah aku bekerja di perusahaan ini,” sambung Seijuurou tenang, “karena Chichi-ue tidak menginginkan penjilat manapun, bahkan dari keluarga sendiri, menyia-nyiakan kerja kerasmu selama ini.”

Baru setelah beranjak dewasa, Seijuurou lebih cermat saat mendapat tatapan lunak sang ayah tertuju padanya. Mungkin kekalahannya bertahun-tahun silam, dan memang butuh waktu selama itu, untuk mengubah hubungan mereka—meski tidak sesignifikan itu juga. Semua butuh proses.

Seijuurou merogoh saku baju, mengeluarkan kotak hitam beludru berbentuk persegi. Sebuah _led crystal USB flashdrive_ ditampilkannya, ketika Satou menyajikan secangkir espresso ke hadapannya.

“Di dalam sini, ada video kompilasi selama ini yang kukumpulkan. Dapat dimanfaatkan untuk menjatuhkan mereka yang mencoba menyingkirkan Akashi.”

Masaomi perlahan menegakkan badannya. Duduk dengan badan tegap, tangan saling bertautan menutupi separuh wajah ke bawah. Mata berkilat sesaat.

“Chichi-ue masih ingat adik ipar Haha-ue? Paman Kobayashi Abe, kepala cabang perusahaan kita di Fukumoto, yang divonis penjara oleh Jaksa Tomoda Genjirou karena dikambinghitamkan telah menyogok parpol Narumi Hideaki untuk mensponsori produk terbaru perusahaan ini?”

“Narumi Hideaki memelintir semua itu, justru karena dia yang ingin disponsori Akashi. Dan  dia tidak akan pernah berhasil membujuk Akashi untuk mensponsori aksinya, mengotori tangan orang lain dalam ambisi politiknya sendiri.”

Masaomi mendengus angkuh. Sorotnya memaku putranya sendiri dengan sorot bangga. “Kau ingin aku menghubungi Narumi Hideaki, Tomoda Genjirou, untuk mengancamnya?”

“Dan Tanaka Susume, salah satu dari tujuh direktur Todai yang seringkali mengorupsi dana acara mahasiswa.” Seijuurou tersenyum, selayaknya pebisnis profesional dan menyingkirkan ingatan investigasinya—bahwa inilah alasan mengapa ia selalu berepot-repot menerima tawaran untuk jadi panitia acara.

“Tepatnya, menelepon mereka untuk membujuk putra mereka meminta maaf pada korban buli terbaru hari ini. Katakan saja begitu, anak-anak mereka pasti tahu.” Seijuurou santai mengangkat bahu, lalu bertanya sopan, “bersediakah Chichi-ue?”

“Mengapa kau tidak langsung sebarkan saja semua video itu?” Masaomi memutar kursi untuk memunggungi putra dan ruang kerjanya, menekuni seraut metropolitan yang tetap semrawut meski telah begitu larut.  “Apa pun tujuanmu, toh, akan menguntungkan kau sendiri dan aku.”

Seijuurou menjeda dengan meraih cangkir minumannya, menyesap espresso yang merunyamkan kepahitan yang bercangkang di lidahnya.

“Karena di salah satu video itu, aku memanipulasi diri jadi korban persekusi.”

Bom itu diledakkannya begitu saja, sehingga seringai tipis Seijuurou terbit menyadari kursi kebesaran itu berputar lagi. Masaomi menatapnya kembali.

“Itu cukup riskan untuk menghilangkan keterkaitan dengan Akashi. Meski media bisa disetir bahwa semua akan tampak bahwa akulah yang korban dan menggembar-gemborkan soal moral ajaran orang tua, mereka tidak akan tinggal diam begitu langkah kita terbaca, dan bukan inginku membahayakan Akashi.”

“Hmm.” Masaomi tertawa, seperti penyihir hitam malam yang ditawari formula racun paling efektif untuk membunuh raja terkeji. “Jadi kau _playing-victim_.”

“Kita sebut saja, aku mewakili korban-korban tak bisa bersuara atas kebiadaban putra-putra mereka.” Seijuurou  meratakan lekukan garis mulutnya dengan sinis. Digoyangkannya _flashdisk_ di tangannya perlahan.

Masaomi memincingkan mata. Ada tawa di sana, seakan anaknya hanya sedang bermain tebak kata.  “Dan _playing-hero_.”

Seijuurou mengubah airmuka, setengah pongah. “Akan lebih bagus kalau mereka langsung merasa terancam, jadi video ini tetap bisa disimpan. Kalau sewaktu-waktu nanti, perlu digunakan.”

Jeda sekurang-kurangnya hingga jam digital di ruangan menunjukkan hari telah berganti, walau langit, suasana gelap, nuansa kaku dan beku di luar sana masihs aja sama.

Seijuurou berhasil memertahankan ekspresi impasifnya, juga menahan tatapan yang diwarisi oleh ayahnya. Dipikir-pikir lagi, ternyata ada banyak hal yang sang ayah wariskan padanya, meski bukan itu yang Seijuurou mau, tapi selama ini telah membantunya melewati begitu banyak hal.

“Seijuurou.” Masaomi menurunkan tautan tangan hingga Seijuurou bisa melihat segaris tipis senyum di wajah ayahnya. “Mereka tidak sejenius itu.”

Sensasi dingin merayapi ujung-ujung jari hingga naik ke hati. Itu berarti ayahnya tahu bahwa mereka bertiga, antara tidak akan percaya, atau malah akan ikutan anak-anak mereka memburon dirinya.

Seijuurou berusaha tak menghela napas lega melihat Masaomi meminta Satou memberikan nomor telepon ketiga pria yang selama ini, telah lama dan begitu berhati-hati, ditarget oleh Akashi.

Dia menyesap espresso yang cepat sekali mendingin, memikirkan apakah Kouki sedang memikirkannya atau tidak.

Seijuurou meletakkan cangkir. Sudah saatnya beraksi. Tanpa suara, pamit keluar ruangan. Merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel lain, sarananya untuk bekerja di luar urusan pribadi.

Begitu mengaktifkannya, seringainya pelan-pelan mekar melihat alamat surel atas nama Takahata Akio tertera di layar, beserta lampiran _file_ darinya.

Serahkan pada pemuda terjenius sefaksin dengan jaringan pertemanan  yang kredibel, dia berhasil menyelinap ke sekretariat data basis kampus, membobol arsip data privat mahasiswa untuk mendapatkan yang diminta oleh Seijuurou.

Dia berguna juga. Seijuurou menyeringai geli sedingin lorong kosong di luar kantor CEO. Apalah moralitas ketimbang teman. Karakter setia orang Jepang sekali.

Deretan nomor ponsel.

 _Well_ , cukup Narumi Satoshi saja.

Seijuurou men- _setting_ nomor teleponnya menjadi anonim, barulah memijit nomor telepon Narumi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Narumi Satoshi mengangkat telponnya, sampai Seijuurou menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga sebentar.

_“Bangsat! Siapa pun ini, katakan kau sudah berhasil menangkap Midorima atau menghajar lagi si bajingan Akashi!”_

Seijuurou santai menenggelamkan tangannya ke saku _long coat_ —tangan yang tidak memegang ponsel.  “Selamat malam, Narumi Satoshi-kun. Tomoda-kun tidak bilang padamu dia gagal menguliti bajingan ini?”

 Seijuurou menikmati cekatan napas luar biasa. Lawan bicaranya tersedak amarah yang nyaris diseru keluar. Berikutnya, rentetan serapahan paling kasar se-Jepang tersembur dari lawan bicaranya.

Seijuurou tertawa kecil mendengar semua itu, yang tersaput perubahan ketika kembali dalam ketenangan terkendali. “Ini perintah dariku. Kau dan budak-budakmu itu _wajib_ mendeklarasikan permintaan maaf pada Furihata Kouki. _Deadline_ pukul sembilan pagi ini.”

 _“HA! Minta maaf! Lebih baik aku muntah pelangi, deh!”_ Narumi terbahak-bahak. _“Astaga, apa, sih, yang Furihata Kouki lakukan padamu sampai kau selalu ikut-ikutan? Kayak kau tidak punya hidup sendiri saja!”_

Seijuurou menahan decihan. Datang dari mana keidiotan manusia rendahan macam ini. Kata-kata Masaomi barusan terbetik di benaknya, dan Seijuurou memikirkan mungkinkah kebodohan pula cocok dengan perumpamaan buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

_“Apa benar sudah sejak kau membantunya mengepel toilet? Oooops! Semua juga sudah menduga kau melacurinya dari saat itu!”_

Espresso tidak pahit, Jendral. Tidak ketimbang desisan bisa menjijikkan manusia yang jadi lawan bicara Seijuurou ini. 

Tidak ada gunanya memperpanjang semua ini. Toh, ini bukan pertama kali Narumi melontarkan kesintingan demikian.

“Hmm ... kau cemburu karena Furihata Kouki dapat kucium dan tidur bersamaku?”

Seijuurou menahan tawa begitu Narumi tersedak bahaknya sendiri lagi. Yah, maksud Seijuurou itu tidak seekstrim  yang ia katakan, kok. Tapi ia tidak sedang dalam mood untuk mengklarifikasi hal itu, apalagi kalau telah beberapa waktu  ia punya fantasi dosa begitu pula.

Mengakui hal ini, toh, tetap saja Seijuurou tidak merasa ingin minta maaf pada Kouki.  

 _“SIAPA CEMBURU UNTUK HAL SEMENJIJIKKAN ITU, HAH!”_ raung Narumi menggelegar.

Suara sumbang Narumi berubah jadi tawa sakit jiwa paling beringas, dan ia berujar sesumbar, _“Akan kusebarkan kebenaran bahwa kau gay, dasar homo! Akashi Seijuurou_ -sama _adalah kaisar gay dengan selera terburuk abad ini!”_

“Siapa juga berselera untuk mencium manusia bermulut selokan muncrat dan meniduri manusia bau jus keringat sepertimu,” tanggap Seijuurou seolah ia tengah bercanda santai dengan kawan lama paling bajingan.

_“Bangsat homo!”_

“Kau terlalu bodoh untuk memvariasi makianmu, ya?”

_“BRENGSEK! LIHAT SAJA NANTI!”_

“Dorama sekali bahasamu. Kasihan, kau tidak sekreatif itu ternyata.”

Untung manajemen emosi Seijuurou telah terlatih setelah pernah kalah sekali dan kontrol emosi di luar kendali tak karuan, tidak akan terusik sengatan kekanakan seperti nyamuk mengigit tangan yang menimbulkan gatal.

Seijuurou jadi sedikit mengerti mengapa Kouki tidak berselera sama sekali meladeni Narumi. 

“Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, kau batal dapat warisan di kursi pemerintahan dari ayahmu tercinta itu dan tidak bakal jadi diplomat. Menangislah lagi seperti bocah di pelukan ibumu,” saran Seijuurou dengan nada sengaja dibuat terdengar amat bijak.

“Dan jangan khawatir, kalau semua itu terjadi karena kau dan yang lainnya tidak meminta maaf juga pada Furihata Kouki, aku pasti yang pertama akan kirim karangan bunga duka cita untukmu dan kacung-kacungmu,” Seijuurou menambahkan dengan tawa sederhana, seolah semua begitu lucu yang ia tahu akan memanggang habis emosi Narumi.

Dia yang dulu, atau sisi diri yang satu lagi, pasti sudah bakal mengintimidasi dan mengancam orang sampai mereka gila karena menahan muntah darah.

Ternyata, begini lebih menyenangkan. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Ini pasti pengaruh candaan renyah Kouki padanya di setiap waktu.

Namun kalau Kouki ada di sini, entah itu untuk tahu atau menyaksikannya seperti ini, pasti dia akan berseru panik dan hidungnya kembang-kempis dengan lucu, jauh lebih lucu dari bercandanya Seijuurou.

 _Oh, well._ Dunia juga tahu, Seijuurou tidak terlalu jenius melucu.

“Kalau kau berani menentangku, bukan aku yang akan merugi,” tandas Seijuurou tenang dengan ketajaman bilah es yang menggantung di ujung atap gedung. 

_“Awas kau, Akashiii! Beraninya bicara lewat telepon saja, dasar pengecut!”_

“Berubahlah pikiran, Narumi Satoshi-kun. Minta maaf pada Furihata Kouki dan semua yang pernah kau sakiti,” Seijuurou merendahkan suaranya dengan empati yang ia mengerti akan sangat melecehkan hati Narumi,  “kecuali kau ingin menghancurkan ekspektasi orang tuamu selama ini yang berusaha kaupenuhi.”

Tanpa menanti dampratan cacian, Seijuurou memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Gumamnya tidak terdengar seperti kepuasan akan kemenangan. “ _Check_.”

Bahkan ampas kopi tidak pernah terasa lebih pahit dan seliat ini tertambat mencemari indera pencecapnya. Dengan perasaan bahwa ia tahu, dan Seijuurou memang selalu tahu apa yang bakal terjadi, masuk lagi ke ruang CEO perusahaan Akashi.

Masaomi dengan elegan meletakkan cangkir kopinya sendiri ke tatakan, telah selesai menelepon ketiganya, dan gestur arogan menyambut Seijuurou.

“Sudah kubilang,” ulang Masaomi non-ekspresi, “mereka tidak secerdas itu.”

Jadi ternyata para tokoh negara itu tidak percaya. Tentu saja, siapa percaya kalau tahu-tahu sainganmu menelepon antah-berantah dan bilang bahwa putra mereka bermasalah?

Yang ada, pasti seorang Akashi yang dikira sinting.

Kali ini, Seijuurou mampu menyungingkan senyum pada ayahnya yang tak tampak keberatan dengan anggapan kekanakan itu. “Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.”

Dia tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, Masaomi juga tidak seberminat itu ikut campur dalam permainannya.  Ayahnya tidak bertanya kapan garis mati _checkmate_ itu.

“Sebaiknya kau di sini malam ini.”

Seijuurou yang baru duduk, tak sempat menyembunyikan keterkejutan akan pernyataan ayahnya.

“Satou akan membawakan baju gantimu untuk malam ini dan besok.” Masaomi menyandarkan badan dengan nyaman ke kursi kebesaran.

“Kau mulai tidak pandai membagi waktu, terlalu tersita perhatianmu dengan kuliah, ilmumu bisa karatan kalau tidak selalu diperbaharui. Bagaimana nasib perusahaan ini ke depannya? Kaupikir, jadi jenius saja cukup untuk memimpin perusahaan?

“Dan jangan berekspektasi kau tahu-tahu akan menempati kursi ini tanpa pengalaman mumpuni,” tawa sang ayah terdengar sekaku gerigi jam tua.

Seijuurou termenung. Ia ingin tahu reaksi tiga negarawan yang ayahnya hubungi barusan dengan cepat. Mungkin penyangkalan keras ... tidak. 

Sampai ayahnya meminta ia tetap di sini, berarti ancaman atas hidupnya. Entah apa yang ayahnya katakan (ancaman) sampai membuat mereka semarah itu.

Seijuurou mengembuskan napas perlahan. Toh, bukan pertama kali ia berjudi dengan nyawanya. 

“Aku mengerti,” tanggap Seijuurou tenang, “ekspektasi terhadapku jauh lebih tinggi, karena aku pewaris.”

“Tekanan pekerjaan dan dunia kerja bukan main-main, keajaiban tidak akan menyelamatkanmu dari penilaian siapa pun.” Masaomi beranjak bangun, kemudian berpindah duduk ke sofa _single_ tepat di sisi sofa ganda tempat putranya duduk. “Tetaplah di sini, dan pelajari lagi posisimu sebenarnya.”

Kata-kata itu bermakna banyak.

Bahwa pimpinan perusahaan bukanlah jabatan yang seharusnya sembarangan diwariskan ke anak sendiri. Mereka tinggal hidup enak dan menikmati perjuangan orang tua.

Bahwa Seijuurou tidak akan cepat-cepat duduk di balik singgsana kebesaran itu, karena Masaomi pasti akan menerima lamaran kerjanya setelah lulus kuliah, tetap dengan prosedural lamaran kerja Jepang di pada umumnya. Dia dikondisikan menerima tantangan untuk beranjak mulai dari nol.

Masaomi tidak pernah menjadikannya anak manja yang tinggal duduk enak dan main perintah di kursi penguasa itu.

Kalau diartikan sembarangan, CEO perusahaan Akashi ini ingin mengajari calon pewaris takhtanya bahwa ia punya tanggung-jawab meski bukan kehendaknya sendiri. Manusia biasa pada umumnya akan mencela Masaomi karena main mengembankan tanggung jawab pada putra sendiri, bahwa eksistensinya ada memang hanya untuk ini.

Seijuurou menerima cacat celanya dari masa lalu, karena ia terlalu muda dan tak mampu untuk menanggung semua itu. Akumulasi tekanan dan ekspektasi dalam memasterisasi, ia yang paling mengerti.

Dalam diri, merasakan kehangatan dari pribadi yang satu lagi—yang telah kembali pada dirinya, juga kesadaran bahwa ayahnya akan tetap di sini; seperti itu pula memintanya untuk tidak kemana-mana. Tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun melecehkan, meremehkan, apalagi menyentuh putranya seujung kuku pun.

Namun Seijuurou sendiri memilih untuk tetap di sini. Bukan karena ia tidak berani untuk lari, melainkan karena ia berteguh hati untuk menghadapi.

Karena itulah, ketika ayahnya memangku proposal dan membukanya dengan senyuman samar, Seijuurou membalas senyuman dengan perasaan lebih ringan.

Proposal itulah langkah awal Seijuurou memberi arti eksistensi pada diri sendiri—yang terinspirasi dari Kouki, dan tidak ada seorang pun berhak mengatakan atau main melabeli dirinya ada hanya untuk mewarisi takhta Akashi.  

“Seijuurou, presentasikan proposalmu tentang Zeolite _Schools_.”

 

[ _And maybe it won't be so hard to be me._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JyjHubf-P0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky © Simple Plan, saya mendisklaim ini ciptaan apalagi punya saya.
> 
> if after you read this chapter and you're still thinking, why do you that sei. how cruel you are tofu-juurou. dont you realize kouki feelings. dont you realize how painful kouki felt all this time, then idk what to say anymore tbh. 
> 
> yang ngerasa aing-ah ini kok for geledek's sake ujug-ujug gini, re-read lagi chapter 7 dan ke sebelumnya yah. 
> 
> aing bukan #Teamukelucucelaluumenderitadanpalingbener. bukan juga #teamsemeCEO ganteng hidup mudah baek hati seksi sejagat. selengki-in ini ff gek ok, karena dua itu ga bisa diharepin sama ff ini (saya tepatnya lagi sih)  
> susah jadi pemimpin (yang benar) itu. dan pen ngeportray sisi pebisnis yang abu-abu nyampe juga YIHAAAA. 
> 
> yuk maree taburan petunyuk (zoelite schools) buat sequel! 2 chapters to go!
> 
> ada ga dari aa/teteh pembaca yang suka quote dari ff ini? kalo ada, paling suka/ngena yang mana? mungkin kalo ga gabut rieut, saya buatin message card sekalian blurb buat sequel. :)
> 
> makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat pembaca yang udah baca apalgi memberi komentar, kudos, bookmark, juga klik-klik kepo ke sini! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that I can't make a moodboard for this chapter too  
> and this chapter is unedited  
> will edit it later

 

_You don’t know what it’s like to be like me_

...

_No you don’t know what it’s like_

 

Fukuda pasti sengaja membangunkannya melalui [sindiran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmCj7k2ZHuo) dengan cara paling keren, kalau Kouki mau berpikiran negatif. 

Namun, sebelum ia bergerak untuk mandi dan melihat senyum Fukuda yang menyapanya selamat pagi, ia tahu temannya itu hanya tengah menyalurkan perasaan Kouki yang tak terkatakan.

Kouki keluar dari kamar mandi pagi ini, lengkap dengan badan pegal bukan main.

Rangka gerak serasa berderak-derak. Inginnya berbaring saja seperti semalam, dan membiarkan pikiran berkeliaran liar, tapi garis mati waktu tidak mengizinkannya untuk menunda lebih lama.

Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, Kouki mendapati Keiichi tidak ada, karena mungkin semalam ia tidur menggelar futon di kamar orang tua mereka.

Semalam, kakaknya itu masih berbaring di sampingnya, berdiskusi tentang banyak hal, sementara Fukuda dari semalam tidak menyambung saat bicara dengan mereka karena sibuk.

Seperti Kouki menemukannya, sudah pukul tujuh pagi dan dia masih saja berkutat dengan laptopnya. Kouki memaklumi, karena tugas Fukuda butuh dicicil kalau ingin selesai.

“Fukuda, semalam kau tidak tidur?”

“Tidur, setelah kau tidur. Keiichi-san memperbolehkanku tidur di tempat tidurnya,” sahut Fukuda yang masih sibuk mengetik.

“Kau lagi _chatting_ sama Koito-san?” Kouki nyengir kecil.

“Coba saja kalau iya,” desah Fukuda, bergerak resah di kursi belajar Kouki.

“Ayo, sarapan dulu.” Kouki menepuk bahunya. Diam-diam tersenyum mengetahui Fukuda cepat-cepat mengeklik _command button X_ di sudut kanan _window_ , dan buru-buru mematikan laptop. Mungkin benar masih barusan Fukuda masih mengamati lini masa Koito.

Yah, kata siapa _move on_ itu mudah?

Tergoda untuk mencari tahu tentang si dia sehari-harinya, sesulit menolak tawaran untuk mendapatkan apa pun yang mereka mau.

Kouki menaruh bajunya ke keranjang kotor, memakai _sweater_ putih guding yang nyaman, lalu membawanya diikuti oleh Fukuda.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dapur yang bahkan jauh lebih hangat dari kamar. Ada Ibu dan Keiichi yang tengah menyeduh teh berdua, mengudap kue-kue kering yang Kouki berani bertaruh itu buatan Arumi.

Keiichi beranjak, berpindah kursi ke seberang ibu. Menepuk kursi di sebelah kiri sambil nyengir pada Fukuda, yang dimengerti teman adiknya itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Kouki mengembus napas panjang. Ia mengempaskan diri ke sebelah Ibu, tak bisa mengelak ketika belaian lembut menyapa rambutnya.

“Aku belum belanja. Di luar masih hujan soalnya. Tidak ada makanan, jadi ...” Keiichi menggeser toples-toples kue kering, tersenyum pada Fukuda yang menggeleng sopan bahwa ia tidak keberatan, “... makan saja, ya. Tapi nanti calon istriku paling cantik sedunia bakal kujemput, dia akan ke sini membawakan makanan.”

“Arumi-san?” Kouki yang menuangkan teh untuknya sendiri mendongak. “Kenapa?”

“Tadi jam enam, aku telepon Bos. Ambil cuti sehari.” Keiichi mengerling Kouki, menampakkan senyum menyesal. “Kuharap kamu tidak keberatan aku sedikit kelewatan jujur pada Bosku tentang ... yah, kau.”

“Nii-san ...” Kouki mendesah entah untuk ke berapa kalinya terhitung sejak kemarin. “Aku akan baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak mungkin mengejar sampai ke sini.”

“Ya, ya. Kau baik-baik saja. Demam dan lukamu semalam lalu bukan apa-apa,” cibir Keiichi, kemudian mendengus, “aku di sini untuk Kaa-san.”

“Tenanglah. Sapu, wajan teflon, dan pisau masih ada, kok,” sahut Ibu seraya tertawa renyah.

“Uh, tidak. Tomoda itu badannya seperti gorilla.” Fukuda berkeriut ngeri, menggigit dengan ekspresi pahit membayangkan kalau mereka dikonfrontasi Tomoda.

“Gorilla yang cengeng, kalau berani hanya pada ibu-ibu.” Ibunda Furihata itu menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Kouki yang punggungnya melengkung kuyu. “Bagaimana kondisimu, Kouki?

“Sudah baikan.”

Kouki membiarkan Ibu mengecek suhu tubuhnya dengan menempelkan tangan ke dahinya, kemudian mengangguk lega.

“Mau tidak, kamu tolong antarkan Kaa-san?”

“Mau ke mana?” Kouki menoleh keluar, pada jendela bening yang membingkai pekarangan dan tetangga tertimbun salju. “Di luar dingin sekali.”

“Memang, sih, baru beberapa hari lalu kita ke sana ,tapi ...” Ibunya tersipu seperti gadis baru jatuh cinta, “Kaa-san kangen pada Tou-san.”

Kouki mendesah, tapi tidak menyanggupi dengan anggukan. Mana sanggup ia menolak.

“Terima kasih.” Ibu lalu menoleh pada Fukuda dan mengembangkan senyuman. “Kamu masih akan menginap di sini, ‘kan, Fukuda-kun? Nanti sebelum berangkat dengan Kouki, akan kutelpon dulu orang tuamu, ya. Kamu main ke rumah karena Kouki pulang.”

“Terima kasih, Furihata-san!” Fukuda mengangguk dengan wajah cerah.

Ibu berpamitan hendak ganti baju pergi, setelah mengelus sisi wajah Kouki, kemudian beranjak keluar dari dapur menuju kamar tidur.

Kouki dengan sebal menepak kaki Fukuda yang badannya berguncang membekap tawa. Tentu sahabatnya itu tahu, pandangan tenang Keiichi bukanlah pertanda baik untuk Kouki yang masih ingin lari dari semua ini.

Fukuda menepuk lengannya, menguatkan. Ia memilih diam tak berkata apa-apa, dengan sopan berpaling untuk pura-pura menonton televisi sambil minum teh dan makan kue.

Bukan hanya Fukuda yang tahu, Kawahara sebenarnya juga, bahwa walau Ibu Kouki itu baik sekali seperti dewi, tidak pernah memaksa dan selalu saja menerima, maka semuanya berkebalikan dengan kakak sulungnya sendiri.

Keiichi berdeham, seketika Kouki mulas tak karuan. Senyumnya yang dewasa muncul. “Sudah membuat keputusan, Kouki?”

Yang ditanya menggeleng lamat-lamat dan lesu.

“Masayoshi-Sensei bilang, garis mati setuju tidaknya adalah jam sembilan malam ini,” ujar Keiichi perlahan dengan perhatian, “karena panitera perlu meregistrasi semua mahasiswa yang menerima beasiswa dengan [Fullbright](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fulbright_Program), atau tidak mereka harus cepat-cepat cari pengganti.”

Kouki tertunduk kepalanya.  “Tidak mungkin. Lebih baik tidak usah pergi.”

“Tidak usah, atau kau tidak mau?” tanya Keiichi tajam.

Kouki pikir, tim basket sekolahnya kalah kemampuan dalam membuatnya kecil dibandingkan kakaknya dalam mode serius. “Keduanya.”

Keiichi melembutkan pandangan. “Mengapa?”

Kouki berusaha merunutkan alasan mengapa ia mesti menolak, yang dipikirkannya semalaman suntuk, dan matanya kini tertumbuk pada dokumen ungu, bertuliskan [Tandon School of Engineering](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_University_Tandon_School_of_Engineering) di meja.

“Kemarin kau sudah dengar sendiri dari Dekanmu. NYU adalah kampus bertujuan riset non-profit, tidak dikenakan biaya kuliah—dan kalaupun ada untuk hal-hal lain, _Fullbright_ dan [Tobitate!](https://www.japantimes.co.jp/community/2017/08/09/issues/japanese-may-studying-abroad-not-long/) akan meng _-cover_ semua dana itu.”

“Tapi beasiswanya tidak full.”

“Semalam juga Masayoshi-Sensei sudah bilang, kan, mereka menyediakan apartemen—asrama—untuk kalian tinggal. Meski mesti berbagi-bagi dengan yang lain yang mau tinggal di sana juga.”

“Bagaimana dengan uang makan, transportasi, biaya lain yang sekiranya kubutuhkan?” Tangan Kouki mengepal. “Nii-san pikir hidup di New York itu murah?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Toh, bukan Shanghai ini,” gurau Keiichi.

“Tetap saja!” Kouki menatapnya letih, “uang dari mana sebanyak itu hanya untuk aku kuliah di Amerika? Aku cukup kuliah di sini saja sampai aku lulus, lagipula siapa bilang aku bakal mampu masuk ke sana dengan bahasa Inggris pas-pasan?”

“Sebelum membahas krisis percaya dirimu itu, kita fokuskan pada dana dulu.” Keiichi menegapkan duduknya, mengangkat tangan karena ia tidak ingin dibantah. “Kaudengar Kaa-san kemarin, ‘kan? Kaa-san masih kerja dan usaha laundry-nya mulai berkembang. Aku juga kerja. Kau punya tabungan.”

Kouki memandang Keiichi dengan getir. “Nii-san pikir dua—atau tiga—tahun di sana, semuanya bakal cukup?” 

“Dengar baik-baik, Kouki. Ini sudah kubicarakan dengan Kaa-san semalam saat kami tidur di kamar, kami juga _bicara_ dengan Tou-san. Keiichi menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Menatap adiknya dengan tajam dan sayang mendalam. “Soal uang, tidak usah kaupikirkan.”

Kouki menyorot kecewa. “Nii-san pikir aku suka merepotkan?”

“Aku tahu kamu paling tidak suka itu,” tanggap Keichi lembut. “Karena itulah, aku sudah memikirkan baik-baik ... dan Kaa-san bilang, terserah padaku.”

Kouki mengetengahkan gelas teh dan semua toples kering ke tengah meja. Ketukan di punggung tangannya, memaksa Kouki untuk mendongak dan membalas tatapan Keiichi yang menyesakkannya.

“Kalau semua itu masih tidak cukup, masih ada uang tabunganku untuk beli rumah baru yang harusnya kutempati dengan Arumi.”

Kouki membelalak. Terperanjat syok. Kata-kata hangus dari benaknya saking ia tak percaya dengan apa yang kakaknya dengar.

“Demi Tuhan, _jangan_.” Ia menggemertak gigi dengan badan mulai bergetar. “Nii-san sudah lama menabung untuk itu, agar bisa hidup dengan Arumi-san. Kau bahkan sudah melihat rumah dengannya! Kalian akan menikah! Nii-san mau bilang apa padanya?!”

“Tenang dulu, Kouki.” Keiichi dengan tegas menyuruhnya diam, menepuk meja agak kencang dan sekilas. Walau begitu, ia masih bisa tersenyum dan membuat adiknya gemas setengah mati karena mengingatkan pada ayah mereka.

“Tenang?” desis Kouki, tangan mencengkeram mug tehnya. “Dari mana aku bisa—“

“Makanya dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan salah paham. Saat _Chrismast Eve_ nanti, kami tetap akan menikah, hanya saja tidak dulu beli rumah,” potong Keiichi cepat. “Dan kau tidak datang ke pernikahan kami tidak apa-apa, doanya saja yang penting.

“Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. Semalaman, dan baru tadi pagi, aku berbulat tekad dan bilang pada Kaa-san. Kau tahu sendiri Kaa-san selalu oke saja.”

“Kaa-san masa tidak tanya apa-apa?!”

“Kaa-san tanya apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan Arumi, apa aku tidak masalah kau tidak datang ke pernikahanku, tapi aku bilang, tidak apa-apa.”

“Itu menurut Nii-san. Kau mau bilang apa pada Arumi-san?”

“Akan kubilang padanya, itu untuk adikku belajar menimba ilmu dulu. Kalau dia tidak mau dan rewel, ya sudah. Mungkin memang dia tidak baik untukku.”

“Jangan menggampangkan seperti itu, Nii-san! Astaga, kau bersama Arumi-san itu sudah sejak empat tahun lalu—sejak kau kerja di _Forget-me-not_! Bagaimana kau bisa melepaskannya begitu saja?”

“Aku baru mengenalnya selama itu, tapi ... aku sudah bersamamu sejak dua puluh satu—bahkan dua puluh tiga, kalau dihitung selama masa kau di kandungan—yang lalu. Aku _pernah_ hidup tanpa _nya_ ,” ujar Keiichi dengan sangat sabar. “Aku pernah hidup enam tahun tanpamu, tapi dua puluh satu tahun aku bersamamu.

“Adikku yang masokis dan krisis PD melebihi krisis moneter dunia, perasaanku untukmu maupun kamu untukku telah teruji waktu.”

“Jangan menghitung seberapa besar cinta dengan menghitung masa seberapa lama bersama secara matematis begitu. Kalian saling mencintai—“ rintih Kouki.

“—dan kalau memang dia cinta padaku, berarti dia sayang padamu dan Kaa-san, juga Tou-san,” argumen Keiichi tegas, “yang itu berarti, dia siap menerima bahwa kita adalah keluarga. Toh, kami akan tetap menikah dan beli rumah, hanya waktunya digeser jadi agak lebih lama.

“Kalau dia keberatan, itu berarti mungkin memang kami tidak sepantasnya bersama. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak sepantasnya memintaku memilih, kau atau dia, rumah baru atau kau. Konyol sekali.” 

Keiichi menepuk lagi punggung tangan Kouki pelan-pelan dengan senyum merekah.

“Mau tahu satu rahasia, tidak?”

Kouki masih mengatup bibir dan hanya menatap hampa.

“Awalnya, Arumi malah menyetujui usulanku, lebih baik menikah di kantor sipil.”

Kouki mengejapkan mata, raut wajahnya bingung. “Kau ... bicara apa, Nii-san?”

“Tidak pakai resepsi atau apa pun. Selain karena kami sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dia tidak suka buang-buang uang hanya untuk menjamu tamu—karena ia pikir setiap sen itu harus bermanfaat untuk kehidupan. Meskipun itu bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.”

Keiichi terkekeh, menggumam _dasar altruis manis_ , Kouki ternganga. Siapa percaya bahwa ada wanita yang tidak mau memakai gaun pengantin, jadi ratu sejagat seharian, berdandan untuk dipuji kecantikannya selama hari itu dan disaksikan pula didoakan oleh banyak orang?

“Kalau uang itu bisa dipakai untuk menjamu tamu dengan makanan mahal, mengapa tidak untuk orang-orang kelaparan dan butuh pertolongan di luar sana? Kalau bisa dipakai untuk menyewa tempat, kenapa tidak buat membangun tempat untuk tunawisma?

“Kalau bisa dipakai untuk beli pakaian mewah, kenapa tidak untuk mereka yang di luar sana kedinginan membutuhkan pakaian? Itu katanya. Kurasa karena itulah, Arumi betah sekali kerja di _Forget-me-not_ , sepemikiran dengan Bos kami.”

Mata Kouki membulat. Kakaknya memang tertawa, tapi ada kelembutan di sana yang berbeda sekaligus familiar.

“Kau harusnya tahu, betapa susah meyakinkannya bahwa penilaian publik yang bakal mencela itu ada. Orang tuanya pasti marah. Namun dia bilang, untuk apa peduli penilaian publik kalau mereka juga tidak coba peduli padanya? Dia egois sekali, ‘kan?”

“Ke-kenapa tidak coba bilang bahwa itu hanya sekali seumur hidup?”

“Karena perceraian itu banyak di dunia ini, dan pernikahan bisa terjadi lebih dari sekali. Itu hanya kenaifan media untuk menyukseskan program pernikahan dari pemerintah.”

“U-umm ...”

“Aku sampai bilang, bahwa aku ingin sekali melihatnya jalan ke altar diantarkan ayahnya padaku dengan gaun pengantin yang indah, dia malah bilang mungkin aku tidak secinta itu padanya.” Keiichi mengeluh separuh  terkekeh.

“Harusnya perempuan yang membesar-besarkan soal betapa sakral gaun pengantin, ini malah lelakinya.”

Keiichi tergelak lagi. Tawanya pasang-surut hingga benar-benar sayup saat ia tersenyum lembut.

 “Tidak berarti kami merendahkan prosesi sakral pernikahan, Kouki. Yang menurutnya—dan aku setujui—sakral pula, bukanlah pesta, cincin, gaun, tuksedo, atau prosesi sumpah nikah, melainkan komitmen kami untuk hidup bersama dan membagi segala sesuatu berdua. Konsistensi kami untuk saling memelajari dan mengenali,  sabar menerima dan menoleransi satu sama lain.

“Karena ... karena kami mengerti, cinta saja tidak akan pernah cukup.”

Uraian Keiichi tergema seperti salju yang bersauh dari atas langit begitu jauh, mendarat di mana saja tak pernah merata. 

 “Aku butuh waktu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa pernikahan kami patut diberi resepsi. Paling tidak, kepedulian pada orang tua. Tentu mereka ingin lihat putra-putrinya bahagia di hari itu—walau katanya itu justru berlaku sebaliknya, orang tualah yang maunya begitu—dan membuat mereka senang dengan benar, tidak pernah ada salahnya.”

Fukuda bahkan sudah melupakan televisi dan kini benar-benar pasang telinga untuk mendengarkan. Kouki mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam.

“Oh, kalau nanti aku bilang soal ini tentangnya, kumohon, Kouki ... yakinkan Arumi bahwa pesta pernikahan kami tidak perlu dibatalkan.” 

“Astaga ... ka-kalau benar sampai separah itu, sebaiknya tidak usah bilang sama sekali pada Arumi-san.” Kouki horror menatapi kakaknya.

“Aku tetap akan bilang. Ah ... tapi kalau kau tidak percaya ceritaku barusan,” Keiichi ringan menggendik bahu, “nanti tanya saja pada orangnya sendiri, ya.”

Kouki gemetar menelan ludah. Ia tidak menyukai perkembangan ini, sesungguhnya. Padahal finansial biasa dijadikan alasan paling krusial. Inginnya membantah lagi, tapi ia teringat beberapa tahun silam.

Keiichi dengan santai pernah bilang, bahwa ia mendukung Kouki kuliah di kampus yang bagus, dan uangnya akan ia cari untuk membiayai Kouki serta pengobatan ayah mereka.

Meski demikian, Kouki tahu kakaknya yang banting tulang kerja untuk mereka, barulah ketika Kouki masuk semester tiga, kakaknya melanjutkan lagi kuliahnya yang tertunda sambil kerja.

Mau Kouki mempermasalahkan sebagaimanapun kerasnya, soal finansial, karena Keiichi telah membuktikan kata-katanya sendiri, Kouki tahu kali ini pun tidak akan ada bedanya dengan waktu itu.

Kasarnya, Kouki sadar, ia tinggal enak-enak kuliah saja dan kakaknya yang kerja, masa begitu saja tidak mau. Namun memang, siapa ingin merepotkan orang lain terlebih keluarga sendiri?

Kouki sampai sekarang pun, belum mampu membalas hutang budi Keiichi waktu itu. Dia hanya membantu ekonomi rumah tangga mereka sebisanya, dengan kerja sambilan sebagai montir di bengkel mobil.

Sayangnya, Keiichi bukan investor yang akan meminjamkan modal untuk dikembalikan dengan bunga 0,5%. Dia hanya seorang kakak yang sayang adiknya, karena ia tidak punya adik lagi selain Kouki.

“Nah, apa lagi alasanmu?” tanya Keiichi kalem.

Nah, serahkan pada kakaknya untuk tahu ia yang sedang memerah otak untuk mengelak.  

“Bahasa Inggrisku pas-pasan,” aku Kouki, tak urung menahan malu.

“Hm? Tapi hasil tesmu bagus, tuh.” Keiichi meraih dokumen ungu sialan itu, dan membolak-balik beberapa halaman hingga ia menjumpai transkrip nilai ujian tes beasiswa Kouki. “Oh, _pronunciation_ -mu pas-pasan maksudnya.

“Iya!” Kouki separuh mendengus dan sisanya mengeluh, “bagaimana aku bisa belajar di Amerika sana kalau bicara saja tidak bisa?”

“Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi belum fasih.” Keiichi, seperti malam tadi, menekuni barisan nilai adiknya satu per satu. Membaca motivasi internal dan eksternal Kouki, baik tes tertulis maupun wawancara, menghangatkan hatinya. “Itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa kauubah, kalau kau giat belajar di sana.

“Kau tahu, kenapa bocah di Amerika lebih mahir bahasa Inggris daripada kau yang dari taman kanak-kanak sampai kuliah belajar bahasa ini? Karena mereka terbiasa mempraktekkannya. _Learning by doing_. Kau akan cepat mahir pula kalau belajar langsung di sana.

“Kau masih ada training-camp tiga bulan dulu sama teman-temanmu di _Fullbright_ , sebelum berpisah ke kampus kalian masing-masing.”

“Tiga bulan tetap butuh keajaiban kalau sampai aku benar-benar bisa.”

“Semua hal butuh proses, Kouki. Entah itu cepat atau lambat. Toh, terlepas dari kemampuan bahasamu, kau tetap diterima sebagai penerima beasiswa.”

“Itu karena memang program dari pemerintah kita saja tahun ini, mereka mendegredasi dana untuk program beasiswa ke luar negeri ... makanya, siapa pun yang diterima, tidak masalah.”

“Tapi mereka mengadakan seleksi, dan tidak semua anak terpilih. Mereka memilih yang layak menerimanya, tidak asal siapa pun dapat terima.”

“Berikan saja pada mereka yang menginginkan. Lagipula, belum tentu materi yang dipelajari di sini dengan Amerika sana setara.”

“Kau sudah berhasil melewati hasil tes, itu berarti mereka yakin kau mumpuni dengan materi di sana. Lagian, di bidang eksakta, kok.”  Keeichi berdecak. “Kouki, kau itu tidak ikut klub ekstrakulikuler. Akan berhenti kerja sambilan juga. Kau dapat kesempatan, kenapa disia-siakan?”

“Karena itu sama dengan berarti aku mencuri harapan untuk mereka yang menginginkan.” Kouki menerawang pada bayang-bayangnya yang memenuhi permukaan riak teh dalam mug. “Kan, aku sudah bilang, aku tidak menginginkannya. Kenapa mesti dipaksakan?!”

Keiichi terdiam begitu volume suara Kouki mengeras. Pandangannya meredup. “Kalau saja aku punya kesempatan sepertimu, aku pasti akan melakukan.”

“Tapi Nii-san bukan aku; aku pun bukan Nii-san,” Kouki menatap nanar kakaknya, “kita berbeda. Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan atas sesuatu yang sebenarnya mungkin Nii-san inginkan!”

Fukuda berjengit di tempatnya. Kikuk dan berusaha menampakkan diri bahwa ia menontoni televisi, padahal tidak sama sekali.

Kouki merasa ia telah keterlaluan berkata tatkala kakaknya tidak juga merespons. Wajah dan matanya panas saat ia mengarahkan pada teh yang tersisa setengah gelas.

“Maafkan aku,” lirih Kouki.

Keiichi menggeleng singkat. “Maafkan aku juga karena kau jadi merasa aku memaksakanmu.”

Sejenak detak jam dinding saja yang menghias hening.

“... apa kau sebenarnya takut?” tanya Keiichi lembut.

Kouki merasakan desakan menyakitkan dalam dirinya saat ia berusaha menghela napas.

“Perbedaan antara pemikiran bahwa kau mengantisipasi segala hal di tempat asing, dengan ketakutan karena tempat asing itu sendiri, perbedaannya bahkan lebih tipis dari bodoh dan cerdas,” urai Keiichi perlahan dan berhati-hati.

Kouki merasakan sepat yang bukan karena selintas pahit rasa teh di lidahnya. “Terus kenapa kalau aku takut? Salahkah manusia merasa takut untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu?”

“Tidak.” Keiichi menggeleng kecil. “Wajar saja kalau takut untuk hidup di negeri orang, pasti akan merasakan culture-shock, biaya hidup di sana, perbedaan gaya hidup dan pola pikir, dan segala hal manusiawi yang layak dipikirkan.

“Yang membedakan adalah, maukah manusia itu mencari tahu benarkah yang ia takuti itu pantas benar-benar ditakuti, atau cuma ketakutan belaka sampai-sampai tidak mau mencoba untuk beradaptasi.” 

Kouki mengepalkan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam gelas teh. Terkadang, untuk hal-hal seperti ini, ia paling enggan bicara dengan kakaknya. Keiichi punya sesuatu dalam dirinya yang dapat menggerakkan—kalau bukan memanipulasi—orang lain untuk membuka pandangan mereka.

Tidak seperti ibu, yang tidak keberatan untuk menjalani hidup apa adanya saja dan tidak melakukan macam-macam. Hidup semembosankan kehidupan manusia pada umumnya.

“Ingat dulu sekali waktu kau SD, anak-anak pembuli sialan itu bilang kau cengeng dan tidak bisa apa-apa? Waktu SMP kau dibilang pengecut cuma karena tidak berani menyatakan peraaan pada gadis yang kausuka? Saat SMA, dengan semua kontroversi kekalahan tim basketmu itu sampai kau bertanya padaku, apa istimewanya jadi biasa saja? Sekarang, kuliah pun tetap saja banyak yang merendahkanmu?

“Kalaupun kau ambil beasiswa ini, semua orang sialan itu tetap akan mencacimu dan bilang kau pengecut biasa saja yang lari dari tanggung jawab membantu pertumbuhkembangan negeri ini.” 

Fukuda tercengang dengan kejujuran brutal Keiichi yang tak tanggung-tanggung, dalam hati mensyukuri ia tidak punya kakak seperti Keiichi yang nyaris berkebalikan total dari Kouki. Kecuali paras wajah dan betapa ramah dua pemuda bersaudara sedarah ini.

“Memang pandangan seseorang tentang istimewa itu relatif, tapi bagiku,” Keiichi menepuk punggung tangan Kouki, “karena kau adikku, tentu saja kau istimewa dengan caramu sendiri yang orang lain tidak akan mengerti artinya kau untukku—untuk Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga. 

“Sesungguhnya, ini bukan persoalan kau mampu atau tidak mampu, tapi ...” Keiichi memandang lekat adiknya yang perlahan mengangkat kepala dan membalas tatapannya, “kau mau atau tidak. Itu saja.

“Karena percuma saja aku atau siapa pun mencoba meyakinkanmu bahwa kau layak untuk semua itu, kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk merasakan konsekuensi dari kau tidak mau mengambil kesempatan.”

“Kalau aku tidak keberatan dengan konsekuensi itu?”

“Sesungguhnya, aku yang keberatan kalau kau beralasan kau tidak mampu, padahal kau cuma tidak mau,” tandas Keiichi tajam.

“Menurutku pribadi, hampir sama seperti merendahkan mereka yang juga sama-sama berjuang denganmu untuk mendapatkan beasiswa, kau diterima karena kau pantas—kau juga mengikuti ujian sama seperti mereka jadi jangan bilang kau mencuri harapan mereka.”

Kouki sampai mengulum bibir bawah yang mulai mengering saking tegangnya dan pedih mendengar jawaban kakaknya. 

“Nii-san ... juga berpikir aku lebih, lebih dari yang orang lain pikirkan tentangku?”

Keiichi mengerutkan kening, heran menatapi adiknya yang nanar memandangnya. “Tentu saja.”

“Kenapa orang lain selalu bilang begitu tentangku?”

 “Karena mereka ingin kau mengapresiasi dirimu sendiri.”

“Apa yang bisa diapresiasi dariku ... yang seperti ini?”

“Mmmh, begitu ternyata masalahnya.” Keiichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Kau masih saja seperti dulu.”

“Seperti dulu bagaimana?” Kouki melayangkan pandangan heran yang getir pada kakaknya.

“Tidak menerima dirimu apa adanya, Furi,” sahut Fukuda hingga sepasang kakak-adik Furihata menoleh padanya.

"Kau itu lebih dari yang kau sendiri pikirkan," timpal Keiichi. 

Kouki tertawa hambar. “Apa yang bisa diterima dari seseorang yang hanya bisa mendukung dan membantu orang lain, biasa saja, pengecut, takut untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang baru dan tidak apa-apa begini saja?”

“Nah! Kau lebih daripada semua itu, kenapa sih kau sulit sekali untuk percaya?” gemas Fukuda yang ingin menampukkan sandal rumah ke kepala Kouki.

“Itu ... bukan hanya hiburan untukku?”

“Kau ... berpikir begitu? Kenapa sulit sekali buatmu menerima kau apa adanya, sih? Tidak semua orang sepertimu, Furi.”

“Sebetulnya, aku termasuk yang setuju, bahwa ungkapan _menerima diri sendiri apa adanya_ itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.”

Fukuda membelalak tidak percaya pada Keiichi yang melontarkan pernyataan demikian.

Keiichi mencermati wajah muram Kouki yang akhirnya menganggukkan kepala menyetujuinya. Bibir mengukir senyum tipis. 

“Ya, kalau dirimu begitu buruk, merasa paling benar, egois, mau menang sendiri, sombong, menghina apa pun seolah apa yang dia suka paling hebat sedunia dan merendahkan mereka yang bertentangan padanya, intoleran, malas, main lempar tanggung jawab pada orang lain, berbahasa preman dan bersikap kasar, semua kebiasaan buruk itu apalagi sampai merugikan orang lain ... aku tidak yakin bahwa menerima diri sendiri apa adanya itu patut dianjurkan.”

Senyum Keiichi terlihat seperti gurauan walau nadanya begitu serius.

“Bukannya itu berarti tidak mau menerima semua keburukan itu memang ada dalam diri kita dan hanya mau meninggikan kebaikan dalam diri kita sendiri saja?” Kouki menelan ludah.

“Memang susah sebenarnya membedakan keburukan dan kebaikan, apalagi kalau orangnya tidak biasa merenung dan menasehati diri sendiri, makanya dia butuh penilaian orang lain. Namun aku rasa perlu keseimbangan antara penilaian orang lain atas kita, dan dibatasi dengan kesadaran individual tentang diri sendiri.

“Kalau memang buruk sampai merugikan orang lain, maka ubahlah jadi lebih baik. Jangan main terima saja dirimu apa adanya.”

Keiichi menghela napas panjang.

”Kalau itu sesuatu yang baik, maka perbaikilah lebih baik lagi. Bukan untuk orang lain, tapi demi dirimu sendiri. Memang tidak ada hadiah materi bila kau melakukannya, karena hanya kau sendiri yang akan tahu, baik tidaknya untukmu.”

Dari dulu, sebenarnya Kouki ingin tanya, bagaimana bisa ia punya kakak seperti ini? Perpaduan didikan dari ayah dan ibu mereka? Adakah pengaruh dirinya, atau Keiichi yang justru memengaruhi Kouki?

“Mengatakan memang mudah, melakukannya begitu susah, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa. Pelan tapi pasti, daripada tidak sama sekali.”

Keiichi membiarkan perkataannya diresapi Kouki dan Fukuda, sembari ia menyesapi lagi tehnya yang mendingin.

“Menurutku, ini adalah saat yang tepat untukmu mencari tahu, apa kau istimewa atau biasa saja menurutmu sendiri, Kouki.  Kalaupun memang nanti pada akhirnya ternyata kau memang tidak mampu, maka tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk tetap melanjutkan studi di luar negeri.”

 _Tidak akan ada orang lain lagi yang menerimamu sebagaimana kamu, selain kami—keluargamu, Kouki._ Itulah yang tidak dikatakan, tapi disampaikan dalam tepukan hangat dari Keiichi yang tersenyum tipis

“Lagipula, kau juga benar, Kouki. Itu jalan hidupmu, kaulah yang menjalaninya, tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu.” Keiichi menatapnya dengan lebih hangat.

Desah Kouki tergetar dengan resah. “Apa Nii-san tidak merasa terlambat mengatakan hal itu setelah semua yang Nii-san bilang barusan, hah?”

“Tidak, tuh,” kekeh Keiichi. “Kadang seseorang memang tidak bisa melihat mana yang lebih baik untuk dirinya sendiri dan ragu-ragu karena takut membuat keputusan yang keliru.”

Kouki melirik ke arah pintu ketika ia mendengar gema langkah ibunya yang mulai masuk ke ruangan. “Yang menurut orang baik, belum tentu, kan, untuk diri kita sendiri juga baik? Yang merasakan baik atau tidaknya kan diri kita sendiri.”

Sesaat Keichi menatapnya lekat hingga Kouki merasa kecil ketika dihadapkan pada tatapan kakaknya yang pengertian.

“Ya, memang kalau orangnya _merasa_ begitu,” jawab Keiichi dengan raut wajah serius, “tapi, lebih baik mana untuk diri kita itu _tidak_ semata bergantung _hanya_ pada apa yang kita _rasa_.”

 Kouki tercenung.

Ini berkaitan dengan kuliahnya—tidak, segalanya.

Apa maksud kakaknya berkata demikian, bahwa meski Kouki merasa tidak mampu berkuliah di luar negeri dan itu bukan yang terbaik untuknya, sebenarnya ia terkabut oleh egosentrisnya sendiri dan meninggikan perasaannya?

Tidak seperti biasanya, alih-alih merasa tenang, Kouki makin merasa hati tak karuan dan benak karut-marut.

“Keiichi-san, kau cocok jadi pastor atau sesuatu semacamnya,” komentar Fukuda untuk mencairkan suasana.

“Yah, aku kurang kualifikasi kesabaran dan ketabahan dalam menerima hidup ini apa adanya,” gurau Keiichi geli. “Dan lagi, aku cinta Arumi, ingin menikah dan punya anak dengannya, omong-omong.”

Kouki menanggapi gelak tawa Keiichi dan Fukuda dengan senyuman tipis. Ya, terima kasih Fukuda si sahabat sesolid jaga raya ini, membuatnya merasa lebih baik karena ada di sini.

“Maaf menunggu lama,” sapa ibu dengan ceria seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. “Yuk, berangkat, Kouki.”

“Ah, tunggu aku sebentar, Kaa-san. Aku sekalian ikut saja.”  Keiichi tersenyum, antusias menghias airmukanya. “Mau jemput Arumi.”

“Bagaimana dengan rumah?” tanya Kouki, menyingkirkan gelas-gelas teh ke bak cuci dan dengan cepat mencuci semuanya.

“Tolong, ya.” Keiichi nyengir tanpa dosa pada Fukuda yang masih duduk menyusruk di sofa.

“Siap, Bos.” Fukuda balas nyengir kuda. “Boleh kutelpon Kawahara supaya dia menemaniku berjaga di sini? Mumpung dia sedang libur juga.”

“Panggil saja semua bala tentara sekalian, boleh, kok.” Keiichi melambaikan tangan, meloyor keluar ruangan dan berlari-lari ke kamar untuk berganti baju pergi.

Setelah memastikan baik Kouki maupun ibunya tidak keberatan juga, Fukuda bergegas menelepon Kawahara untuk ikut datang ke sini.

Seusai mencuci piring, berganti pakaian pergi untuk menangkal amukan rendahnya suhu, ketiga Furihata berpamitan pada Fukuda dan berpesan untuk mengunci saja pintu. Jangan bukakan untuk siapa pun kecuali yang dikenal olehnya.  Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon saja.

Mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Keiichi menuju terminal bus, meninggalkan kecupan manis di pipi sang ibunda dan elusan hangat di puncak kepala Kouki, menembus salju untuk menjemput kekasihnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta, Ibu membiarkan saja putranya berdiam dan melamun sambil setengah berjalan. Mereka menanti kereta datang yang mengalami keterlambatan karena jalur sedang dibersihkan.

“Jadi ingat,” Ibu akhirnya membuka percakapan saat mereka berdiri di tepi rel, “Dekanmu itu kemarin bilang, katanya miniatur kereta buatanmu yang biasa dikendarai itu hasilnya bagus sekali.”

“Aah.” Uap teruap ke udara begitu Kouki membuka mulut. “Bagusan proyek Akio, Kaa-san. Dia bikin mesin printer 3D.”

“Apalah ibu-ibu seperti aku ini, mengoperasikan mesin printer kertas saja kadang bisa kadang tidak.” Ibu terkikik lembut. Ia memandang ke peron dan rel seberang, memandang lalu-lalang kereta yang melesat cepat. “Jadi ingat kau suka membuat railroad dengan Kei Nii-san.”

“Ah, ya ... itu karena ...” Kouki tersenyum nostalgik, mengenang masa kecilnya. Dulu sekali, kalau ibu bosan menunggu, dia akan mengajak kedua putranya yang masih kecil untuk ke stasiun kereta. “Kami sama-sama suka kereta, yang membawa Tou-san pulang kerja.”

Ibunya menggeleng-geleng, seakan-akan benar-benar merasa heran. “Dan membuat kalian bisa jalan-jalan ke mana saja, sampai Kaa-san heran, kenapa kalian tidak ingin pintu kemana saja seperti anak lainnya.”

“Lah, siapa yang dulu melarang kami nonton atau baca karya fiksi?” Kouki melirik ibunya, membalas lagu tawa sang ibu dengan senyuman pengertian.

“Jadi teringat lagi, waktu Kaa-san dan Tou-san datang ke hari kunjungan orang tua ke SD-mu, Kouki.”

“Kelas berapa, ya?”

“Kelas empat SD. Yang Keiichi buru-buru datang dari SMP-nya untuk melihatmu, dan nyaris menerobos masuk kelas karena sekelas menertawaimu yang disuruh guru, menanggapi karangan bahasa Jepang temanmu. Kau mau tidak pintu ke mana saja.”

“Oh ...” Kouki terkekeh mengingat momen itu. “Kei Nii-san bahkan tidak peduli dikatai brother-complex.”

“Karena Keiichi mengerti, bahwa dia tidak seperti itu.” Ibu mengerling putranya lagi. Tangan keluar dari dalam saku jaket bulu, menepuk singkat pipi dingin Kouki. “Ingat waktu itu kamu bilang apa?”

Kouki mencoba mengingat, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Dia hanya berdiri memandang bertanya, membiarkan kehangatan tangan ibu menetralisir dingin yang membuat pipinya terasa kaku.

“Kalau pakai pintu ke mana saja, rugi juga, ya.” Ibunya membaurkan kata-kata yang mulai teredam pengumuman akan kedatangan kereta mereka. “ Orang langsung sampai ke tujuan, dan tidak bisa lihat segala macam pemandangan yang berlari-lari di balik jendela kereta.”

Kouki mengejapkan mata. “Aku bilang begitu? Kok Kaa-san masih ingat?”

“Karena Tou-san yang dulu bilang begitu padamu saat kita tidak sampai-sampai ke pantai, dan kamu dulu begitu lugu main mengutipnya saja.” Ibu terkikik geli lagi.

Kouki melirih bahwa ibunya tidak perlu membahas hal itu lagi karena memalukan, mengingat polosnya ia saat masih kecil.

Ibu tidak melanjutkan lagi godaannya, hanya  mengedar pandang ke sekitar dan berujar, “Stasiun kereta itu sebenarnya terasa melankolis, ya.”

“Melankolis?”

“Mereka jadi tempat yang penuh dengan perasaan,” gumam ibunya lembut. “Begitu banyak perasaan, karena tempat ini adalah muara datang dan pergi.”

Kouki turut membagikan perhatian ke sekeliling lingkungan. Yang ia lihat hanyalah banyaknya pekerja  berwajah cemas dan lelah yang bolak-balik mengecek arloji. Tipikal.

Mananya yang penuh perasaan?

Lantaran masih tidak mengerti, Kouki memerhatikan lebih baik lagi. Seperti yang dulu ayah dan ibu selalu memintanya untuk lakukan.

Dilihatnya sekelompok remaja, bercanda tawa membicarakan akan Shibuya. Ada acara cosplay spesial musim dingin di sana.

Ada wanita muda yang duduk di kursi, mengelus perutnya karena ia tengah hamil, duduk saja seperti menanti sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sepasang teman yang tertawa saling melambai begitu kereta di peron seberang berlalu, karena temannya baru keluar dari kereta dan disambut si pemuda yang telah menunggu.

Petugas stasiun tengah menegur pria yang lancang menyenggol seorang kakek sampai nyaris terjatuh.

Tak jauh darinya, seorang gadis berurai air mata. Melepaskan pelukan pemuda yang kemudian berlalu dengan wajah begitu hampa, berjalan memasuki kereta yang sama dengan Kouki dan ibunya.

Selama dalam kereta, Kouki memandangi semua yang berlintasan di balik jendelanya.

Ternyata memang satu tempat saja, jika dipikir-pikir lebih baik, lebih dari sekadar tempat datang dan pergi. Mengantar dan menjemput. Perpisahan dan pertemuan.

Semua itu terjadi, sesederhana karena ada kereta yang membawa penumpang ke destinasi.

Kouki mengerling ibunya yang tengah berbincang dengan ibu muda lain yang tengah memangku bayi. Mengobrol bahwa ibu muda itu berkata ia ingin mengantarkan berkas dokumen kerja suaminya yang tertinggal, dan tertawa mengomentari kecerobohan suaminya sendiri.

Ibunya pun gantian menjawab dengan santai, bahwa ia merindukan suaminya. Kouki yang berdiri sambil berpegangan pada cincin di depan mereka, adalah putranya yang menemani bertemu sang ayah.

Pandangan sendu Kouki bertemu dengan guguran salju.

_Tou-san, apa kau tidak keberatan hanya dijadikan alasan kerinduan oleh Kaa-san?_

_Apa yang akan kaukatakan padaku?_

_Apa kau juga akan memintaku untuk pergi begitu saja seperti yang kaulakukan?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my Life © Simple Plan 
> 
> <>
> 
> Fullbright harusnya buat pasca sarjana, tapi ini setting 2k17 so yeah  
> idk if you notice this or not  
> tapi kenapa reaksi kouki di chapter terkesan acuh tak acuh di chpter 2 saat ngomong sama Kasuga itu, karena dia tipe mahasiswa jepang umumnya, seperti yang dilansir Tobitate!  
> ga kayak di negara kita yang ngerasa dapet beasiswa ke luar negeri tuh keren banjet  
> di Jepang stigmanya tuh ya karena itu shits program from the ministry, and even the ministry don't want to continue this program further  
> kecuali mereka yang udah aware sama pentingnya pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri dan pekerja internasional tuh sebenernya dibutuhin di Jepang  
> mangkanya saya ga masukin kouki ke Undergraduate Global Leader Fellowship di George University ato Massachusetts Institute of Technology  
> NYU lebih terjangkau  
> ((((atau saya emang kesengsem NYC )))
> 
>  
> 
> I'm typing with one hand here  
> there's a little accident and my right hand is hurt  
> but I can't waste my time  
> and I don't want to give you with absolutely nothing this week  
> So sorry for I can't give you more to read or reply to your comments right now


	13. Chapter 13

__

 

_“BANGSAT! Bicara apa kau pada ayahku?!”_

Kalau tidak ingat sedang berada di ruang kantor CEO, Seijuurou pasti sudah memutar bola mata.

Ujung mata merah samar melirik CCTV ruangan dengan ofensif. Masaomi tidak perlu tahu 70% alasannya melakukan hal ini, yang sesungguhnya di luar  _demi Akashi_.

“Sudah minta maaf pada Furihata Kouki?”

_“Apa-apaan ini ayahku dapat telepon dari orang tuamu?! Ini bahkan bukan urusan orang tua kita!”_

“Sekali lagi, Narumi Satoshi. Sudahkah kau minta maaf padanya?”

_“Dasar pecundang! Ternyata kau beraninya main belakang, melapor pada orang tua! Kau sebegitu takut berhadapan denganku dan menyelesaikan sendiri urusan kita, hah?!”_

“Aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas pilihanmu.”

Satou menggumam permisi dengan sopan, menanam dalam-dalam kesan bahwa buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohon begitu melihat airmuka hampir psikopat tuan mudanya.

Seijuurou berdiri dari kursi kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon.  _“Checkmate.”_

Masaomi yang sedang menyesap kopi pagi, mengamati putranya yang sedari tadi bermain catur solo. Menyingkirkan pion, dan melihat Seijuurou meletakkan lagi bidak raja kembali ke tempatnya. 

Berikutnya, Seijuurou berjalan ke kaca jendela bening yang menampakkan hiruk-pikuk kota. Keramaian mengerubungi perkotaan. Pandangannya melewati cerminannya sendiri, melampaui deretan domino acak bangunan penggaruk tumit langit, pada gumpal gempal kelabu dan guguran salju.

“Chichi-ue, seberapa tepat pilihan yang kubuat?”

Masaomi melentingkan perhatian kembali pada kopi. “Relatif. Tergantung dari segi mana kau memandang.”

“Menurut Chichi-ue?”

“Karena kau  _playing-victim_  dan  _hero_  sekaligus, di satu sisi, kau menyuarakan ketidakadilan atas mereka yang jadi korban buli dan persekusi tak berdasar.”

“Di sisi lain?”

Masaomi memandang pada setumpukan dokumen baru yang lebih perlu diperhatikannya daripada permainan Seijuurou. “Bukankah kau yang paling tahu?”

Seijuurou terdiam beberapa lama.

Masaomi tidak perlu tanya apa yang tengah dipikirkan Seijuurou.

Masaomi tidak mengajarkan Seijuurou untuk jadi anak plin-plan yang tidak mampu membuat keputusan.

Seijuurou tidak bersimpati atas apa yang nanti akan terjadi pada Narumi dan kedua pihak lainnya, sekalipun mengerti, dialah yang akan jadi alasan kehancuran masa depan mereka.

Satou mendekatinya. Membisikkan tentang orang-orang berseragam hitam yang hendak mendobrak masuk melalui jalur belakang, menyandera beberapa orang. Meminta tebusan. Atas nama putra pewaris Akashi.

Masaomi mengibas tangan sekilas.

Satou memahami gestur itu, berpamitan dengan sopan untuk menelepon sekuriti kantor mereka untuk memperketat penjagaan—setelah mengatakan bahwa ia telah dinanti di ruang rapat yang akan dimulai tepat pukul sembilan pagi.

“Seijuurou.”

“Ya?”

Masaomi beranjak bangkit. “Ikut rapat denganku hari ini.”

Seijuurou menatapnya, mata terkejap tak percaya. “Bukannya semalam Chichi-ue bilang, aku harus mulai dari nol?”

“Ya, kau duduk di pojokan dan memelajari lagi semuanya.” Masaomi menandaskan sisa kopi. Melirik _pentab_  dan  _note_  yang terdapat dalam satu tasnya. “Bawakan ini.”

Seijuurou mengangkat pergelangan tangan kiri. Arlojinya telah disamakan dengan jam digital ruangan yang lebih akurat. Lima menit lagi angka akan berganti jadi tepat pukul sembilan pagi.

Satou keluar ruangan dan memanggilkan sekretaris yang telah datang. Sekretaris magang sang CEO, perempuan sebaya Seijuurou dengan rambut hitam disasak ala wanita kantoran—pangkal rambutnya tetap coklat, tinggi dan langsing sayangnya kurang berlekuk.

Seijuurou masih tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya putri kaisar mau bekerja buruh cuma menjadi seorang sekretaris. Lebih-lebih bekerja pada Akashi. Namun ia tetap menampakkan senyuman sopan. 

“Mikuni-san,  semua sudah datang?” 

“Sudah. Anda telah ditunggu, Masaomi-san.”

Seijuurou tak mengindahkan keheranan dalam dirinya bisa-bisanya putri kaisar Shimokawa, memakai marga palsu dan bekerja serabutan. Sekalipun tetap saja, ada nepotisme di sini karena perempuan ini mendapatkan posisi yang memudahkan pekerjaannya.

Ia melihat ayahnya melenggang keluar ruangan, sekelibat orang-orang penting ada di balik pintu mengiringi langkah tenang Masaomi, dan hendak mengambil  _pentab_  dan  _note_ , ketika perempuan itu mengambilnya duluan.

“Maaf, beliau memintaku untuk membawakannya, Shimokawa Aijou-san.” Seijuurou menarik tangannya duluan karena tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

“Kaubawakan itu,” Aijou memaparkan senyuman elegan, matanya tertuju pada tumpukan dokumen.

Seijuurou memulas tatapan lunak. “Siapa yang waktu itu bilang ada kesetaraan antara lelaki dan perempuan, bahwa perempuan dapat membawakan benda-benda yang dapat dibawanya tanpa perlu minta bantuan lelaki?”

“Tolong,” senyum Aijou berubah jadi keeleganan yang hampir menyeramkan untuk ukuran kisah-kisah fiktif dan manis  _shoujo_ , “aku baru saja memakai cat kuku baru, tidak lucu kalau mengotori semua dokumen itu.”

Sesudah menutup telepon, Satou mengurungkan niat untuk menawarkan lebih baik dia saja yang membawakan.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum perusahaan, Aijou diterima bekerja sampai bisa jadi sekretaris di perusahaan Akashi, sayangnya bukan karena kecantikan maupun kecerdasannya, melainkan karena  Masaomi dan Kaisar Shimokawa dari pagoda di Kyoto ingin menjodohkannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Setahu Satou, sepasang manusia yang sedang saling tatap itu adalah  _couple-goals_  di perusahaan Akashi. Mayoritas pegawai Akashi menyenangi keserasian mereka setiap kali kebetulan, saling berbincang—yang biasanya diprakarsai oleh Masaomi.

Setahu Satou pula, keduanya biasa saja satu sama lain.

Seijuurou meraih tumpukan dokumen dan mengepit dengan satu lengan. Sedikit mengernyit alis, begitu jemari bercat kuku merah muda sakura, merapikan kerah  _black_   _casual coat_   Seijuurou yang mencuat.

“Mau kurapikan sekalian dasimu, Seijuurou-san?” tawar Aijou, senyum manisnya seperti biasa—teramat sinis.

“Terima kasih.” Seijuurou menyamaratakan lekukan mulutnya. “Seperti kemandirian perempuan, lelaki pun dapat merapikan sendiri dasinya.”

“Kok aku merasa ditolak.”

“Itu karena kau merasa seperti itu.”

“Bukan salahku, sih.”

 Satou memandangi keduanya, tersenyum tipis. “Kalian berdua akan jadi pasangan paling tidak romantis.”

Aijou meramahkan tatapan pada asisten keluarga Akashi. “Simpanlah kebobrokan _soon-to-be_  rumah tangga kami hanya dalam dirimu sendiri, seperti kau merahasiakan Seijuurou-san kecil yang merajuk kalau tidak boleh menunggangi kuda putihnya, Satou-san.”

“Seijuurou-sama tidak pernah merajuk, sayangnya.” Satou tertawa masih dengan kesantunan, tapi kali ini terdengar selayaknya orang tua biasa.

“Aku baru tahu kau mau berumah tangga denganku.” Seijuurou mengerling sekretaris ayahnya.

“Sekarang kau tahu.” Aijou santai mengangkat bahu.

Seijuurou menatap plakat hitam berukiran huruf emas. “Masih terlalu lama untuk itu.”

“Waktu berjalan konstan, manusia saja yang merasanya berbeda. Mungkin tanpa terasa, akan tiba saatnya.” Aijou membawa dua benda yang seharusnya Seijuurou bawa.

Seijuurou memilih untuk tak berkomentar.

“Kudengar dari satpam di luar gedung, kau menginap di sini dan Masaomi-san tidak pulang.” 

“Ya.” Seijuurou melambaikan tangan, menolak Satou yang hampir mendekat untuk membawakan dokumen. Memberikan isyarat pada Satou dengan telunjuk tertuju pada jam digital.

“Pasti itulah alasan terjadi penyerangan di parkiran basement. Untung aku sembunyi di kolong belakang jok mobilku.”

“Ada penyerangan?” Seijuurou menatapnya tanpa menampakkan ekspresi berlebihan.

“Um-hm, dan pasti berhubungan dengan keberadaanmu di sini.”

“Lalu?”

“Mereka habis dipentung satpam.” Aijou terkikik mirip secangkir kopi pagi hari yang kelebihan kadar pahit daripada gulanya. “Dan hari ini kau rapat, sebagai calon pewaris CEO Akashi?”

Seijuurou berjalan lebih dulu untuk keluar ruangan. “Begitulah yang ayahku katakan padamu.”

“ Nepotisme sekali.” Aijou menyejajarkan langkahnya saat mereka berjalan menuju lift. “Aku tidak tahu kau mau menerima warisan jabatan sialan dan menanggung begitu banyak hidup pegawai perusahaan Akashi.”

“Sekarang kau tahu,” Seijuurou tertawa rendah.

Dia menekan tombol lift yang seketika berdenting, masuk lebih dulu, melihat Aijou menekan tombol untuk menahan lift tetap terbuka sampai Satou masuk ke dalamnya.

Satou menekan tombol lantai yang mereka tuju ke ruang rapat direksi. Lihai menunjukkan seolah-olah ia tidak berada di tengah sepasang manusia yang cepat atau lambat akan dijodohkan.

Namun, tetap memerhatikan keduanya yang berada di belakangnya dan berdiri bersisian. Aijou sedikit lebih tinggi dari Seijuurou, mungkin karena hak tinggi yang dikenakannya.

Keheningan dalam  _lift_  diisi percakapan berbalur nuansa sarkastik.

“Aku akan kirim karangan bunga duka cita ke rumahmu.”

“Terima kasih. Nanti aku juga akan mengirimkan padamu kalau keluarga kita jadi bertemu, Shimokawa- _sama_.”

“Kirimkan mawar merah, ya.”

“Cocok untukmu, tentu.”

“Betapa tersanjungnya aku. Sekalian saja untuk buket bunga pernikahan kita.”

Satou meredam tawa kecilnya dalam kepalan tangan dan batuk sedikit. “Kalian berdua cocok dengan bunga itu.”

Ya, sama-sama indah dan berduri tajam yang akan memerah darah kalau sembarangan dijamah.

“Kirimkan mawar merah dengan pot saja, Seijuurou-san.”

“Kenapa?”

Seijuurou tidak luput mendapati sorot sendu sekilas Aijou, “Bunga yang diberikan tanpa akar tanamannya, seperti manusia yang kehilangan kakinya. Mereka tidak akan bisa tumbuh dan mekar lagi.”

Seijuurou terkekeh singkat. “Filosofis sekali, sih.”   

“Aku lebih suka melihat mawar yang tidak akan layu di suatu waktu.” Aijou menerawang pada refleksi tiga manusia dalam lift yang blur di polesan baja pintu lift.

 Seijuurou kali ini mengutuhkan perhatiannya pada Aijou. Sorot matanya melunak. “Akan kukirimkan mawar merah untukmu, lengkap dengan potnya sekaligus.”

Aijou mengerling pada Seijuurou, menatap hangat. “Terima kasih.” 

Entah tuan mudanya mengerti maksud putri kaisar ini atau tidak. Yang Satou mengerti, mawar hanya bunga, arti cinta yang selama ini selalu dipuja tidak tersisip di sana.Tidak dalam makna yang terkabur dalam tukar kata kedua orang di belakangnya. 

Seijuurou pasti menepati janji jika suatu waktu itu akan terjadi.

Aijou pasti mengerti bahwa inti hati Seijuurou tidak akan turut serta bersamanya.

Katrol lift berdesir halus. Pintu terbuka perlahan. Satou keluar lebih dulu dan menepi, membiarkan keduanya berjalan duluan ke arah pintu rapat yang masih terbuka.

Satou yang melihat jam, kurang semenit dari garis mati, mengingatkan tuan mudanya.

Seijuurou berhenti lebih dulu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang.

Pria yang telah melayani keluarga Akashi lebih lama dari usia sang tuan muda, memerhatikan Seijuurou menelepon temannya sejak masa SMP. Tersenyum pada para karyawan yang membungkuk hormat padanya dan Aijou, bersandar di dinding luar ruang rapat.

Aijou tidak segera masuk ke ruangan. Berdiri di sisi Seijuurou, menoleh pada sekasat kaca. Terlihat sangat cantik saat menerawang benderang putihnya salju dan lampu-lampu dari gedung di seberang.

Padahal tuan putri itu bergumam non-simpati, ada burung menabrak kaca jendela.

Seijuurou yang mendengar gumaman Aijou turut melirik, menahan senyuman melihat burung malang itu merosot begitu saja dan akhirnya terbang lagi. 

“Midorima, pas jam sembilan. Kabari Akio-kun dan Fukuda-kun, oke?”

Kalau saja Satou membawa kamera DSLR, ia akan mengabadikan keduanya yang berdiri bersisian. Pencahayaan lampu koridor ini menyoroti mereka, hingga tampak estetik serasinya mereka untuk satu sama lain. Dia turut berdiri dan menanti.

“Aku diminta ayahku untuk ikut rapat sekarang juga. Nanti segera kuhubungi begitu selesai.”

 Seijuurou menyimpan lagi  _smartphone_  ke saku  _coat_ , berjalan menuju ruang rapat.

“Mari, Tuan Muda Seijuurou.”

“Terima kasih, Tuan Putri Aijou.”

Seijuurou tertawa kecil ketika dengan anggun, justru Aijou yang membukakan pintu untuknya dan tersenyum (antara menghina halus sang tuan muda juga sesaput lembut) mempersilakannya masuk.

Siluet keduanya terbenam di balik pintu ruang rapat yang ditutup.

Satou beranjak. Mengabaikan lalu-lalang komentar karyawan akan betapa mesra dua manusia tadi dan menyimpan kenyataan untuk sendiri (mereka sarkastik sekali), karena masih ada satu  _file_   video yang perlu dikirimkannya secara anonim pada stasiun televisi.

 

<> 

 

Tepat tengah hari, Kouki dan Ibu baru turun di stasiun sesudah berziarah dari area pemakaman pinggiran Tokyo tempat abu Ayah tersimpan.

Mereka tengah menikmati teh hangat dan roti yang mereka beli di kereta, ketika ponsel Kouki bergetar.

Guratan heran muncul di kening Kouki. Tidak biasanya calon kakak iparnya telepon. 

“Halo?”

 _“Halo,”_  suara hangat calon kakaknya menyapa,  _“Kouki-kun, kau dan Furihata-san sudah sampai di mana?”_

“Di stasiun.” Kouki melirik ibunya yang juga mengangkat alis. Dia menjawab tanpa suara siapa yang menelepon, dan fokus kembali pada percakapan. “Ada apa?”

_“Umm. Sudah makan belum?”_

“Ini lagi sarapan, kok,” jawab Kouki jujur dan setengah bercanda.

 _“Aku membawakan kalian makanan. Tadi aku dan Kei juga sudah belanja juga untuk makan malam, jadi kalian tidak usah belanja lagi, ya,”_  kata Arumi dengan suara renyah.  _“Kawahara-kun dan Fukuda-kun, diminta Kei untuk menginap lagi malam ini.”_

“Oke.” Kouki menghela napas dengan begitu lega. “Terima kasih, Arumi-san.”

 _“Uhm, sama-sama,”_  Arumi menyahut lembut,  _“nanti kau dan Furihata-san pulangnya lewat jalan putar, ya? Masuk lewat pintu belakang rumah.”_

Kouki mengejap-kejapkan mata. “Kenapa harus memutar? Jalannya jauh, dingin sekali. Kasihan Kaa-san.”

Arumi mendesah. Kouki makin mengerutkan kening menyadari suara Arumi terdengar gelisah,  _“Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Cepatlah pulang, usahakan tidak lewat jalan biasanya.”_

Firasat buruk menyambangi Kouki. “Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kei Nii-san mana?”

 _“... err, Kei sedang ... sibuk,”_  suara renyah Arumi terdengar makin goyah, “cepatlah pulang, ya.”

“Oke.”

_“Sampai nanti.”_

Kouki mengembuskan napas panjang, menyakukan lagi ponselnya.

Sepasang ibu-anak itu baru mengerti perkataan Arumi, begitu mereka menelusuri jalan menuju ke rumah. Di ujung jalan bagian depan rumah Furihata, dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil dengan satelit siaran di atasnya.

Kouki merapatkan payung untuk menutupi kepala Ibu dan dirinya, melangkah lebih cepat tapi tetap berhati-hati karena jalanan begitu licin. Masuk melalui pekarangan belakang yang sudah dibuka kuncinya, menutup lagi, lalu mengetuk kaca beranda dan mengucap  _tadaima_.

Kawahara menyibak gorden, tampak lega melihat temannya pulang. Membukakan kaca geser, dan menepi agar keduanya bisa masuk rumah, lalu menutupnya lagi seperti semula.

Sambutan atas kepulangan mereka berbaur dengan gurihnya harum makanan yang telah disajikan di atas meja. Arumi menyampaikan bahwa air hangat untuk mereka mandi sudah disiapkan.

Kouki mempersilakan ibunya mandi lebih dulu, lalu duduk begitu saja. Bertanya-tanya kapan akan tergerus habis kekagumannya atas masakan spektakuler calon kakak ipar. Bersuka cita mengambil sepotong roti lapis.  

“Apa di New York ada kitab suci?”

Dari pertanyaan dengan sesirat canda itu, Kouki paham bahwa Kawahara pasti telah tahu situasinya saat ini. Dia terkekeh, kegundahannya bereplikasi dalam diri. “Mungkin ada pada  _Liberty_.”

Kouki mengucapkan terima kasih pada kakak iparnya yang menyajikan secangkir teh hangat untuknya. “Kalian tidak memberitahu yang lain dari Seirin?”

“Inginnya, sih, memberitahu mereka.” Kawahara berdiri di sisi Kouki, turut mencicipi hidangan tanpa permisi.

“Kami masih menunggu komando Kapten,” cengir Fukuda.

Kouki m mengunyah tanpa nafsu, laparnya terasa merembes disesakkan wewangi gurih masakan. Terkejut ketika merasakan tepukan lembut di punggungnya, mendapati Arumi antusias menatapnya.

“Selamat, Kouki-kun. Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi maaf ya,” Arumi menjulurkan lidah main-main  pada Keiichi yang baru masuk lagi ke ruang keluarga,  “coba saja aku tahu dari kemarin, aku pasti akan membuatkanmu kue.”

“Eh, tidak usah ... a-aku tidak sesenang itu,” aku Kouki malu. “Te-terima kasih juga kue untuk ulang tahunku.”

Arumi duduk di kursi di hadapannya, menyingkirkan tangan nakal Keiichi yang menjambak kecil rambutnya. “Kau suka kue coklatnya?”

“Iya, enak sekali.” Kouki melebarkan senyuman.  

“Top!” Fukuda mengacungkan jempol pada Arumi.

“Juara!” Kawahara nyengir, deretan giginya putih berkilau.

Fukuda menghancurkan dengan senyuman tanpa dosa. “Tapi Furi lebih suka kue keju.”

“Kue keju?” Arumi melepas tawa geli dengan mata menyorot godaan. “Dari pacarmu, ya, Kouki-kun?”

Kawahara mengangguk manut. “Keyakinanku, sih, begitu,” lalu menyikut Kouki yang tersenyum masam, “Furi tidak pernah mau bilang siapa.”

“Kataku, itu dari seseorang yang suka pada Furi, tapi Furi tidak menotisnya.” Fukuda pasang tampang detektif, dan Kouki bersyukur tidak ada kaca pembesar di rumahnya untuk dipakai Fukuda berlagak.

Arumi mendongak pada Keiichi yang menumpu lengan di bahunya, melihat mata Keiichi berkilat-kilat akan tawa menatapi Kouki. “Kamu tahu siapa, ya, Kei?”

“Aku tidak punya pacar,” tandas Kouki, selugas gerakannya menusuk dimsum isi daging sapi cincang dan karamelisasi bawang bombay.

“Soal kue keju, sih, aku baru tahu. Soal dia punya pacar, aku tahu dia tidak punya.”  Keiichi terkekeh melihat adiknya yang mendelik sebal padanya.

“Serius?! Masa Furi tidak punya?” Kawahara mengaduh pelan karena tangannya hendak mengambil garpu dari tangan Kouki, tapi yang bersangkutan dengan tega menjauhkan garpu dari tangannya.

“Kawa, kau kenapa tidak percaya padaku, sih?” Kouki menyuapinya sisa roti.

“Habiiis, kau sering kuajak main tiap aku ada waktu lowong, kau tidak mau.”

“Hemat dana dan kuliahku sibuk, tahu.”

“Heeuh, alasan! Beritahu aku siapa yang suka padamu dan yang kausuka!”

“Ma-mana bisa semudah itu!”

Menyaksikan Fukuda mencuri kesempatan untuk memakan storiberi sambil menontoni kedua sahabat saling gulat, Keiichi yang tengah menyisiri singkat rambut lembut tunangannya, lagi-lagi tertawa menggoda. 

“Jadi ... kue keju itu yang suka padamu, atau yang kausuka, Kouki?”

Kouki tersedak. Membelalak pada kakaknya yang melontar pertanyaan telak, melihat reaksinya seketika Keiichi terbahak. “Nii-san!”

“Lo, berarti ada dua orang berbeda?” Arumi menopang wajah dengan kedua tanganya. Tersenyum begitu ramah pada Kouki yang memucat hebat.

“Iya.” Keiichi mematukkan telunjuk ke pucuk hidung Arumi.

Arumi memandang calon adik iparnya dengan takjub. Memekik feminin saat bertepuk tangan dengan kesadaran, “Pasti dari yang kau suka!”

Kouki melongo, kemudian wajahnya berubah horror. Pias menyadari, jangan-jangan kakaknya benar-benar telah menemukan belahan jiwa. Arumi adalah versi lain Keiichi, sama-sama makhluk dengan tajamnya intuisi.

Kawahara mengempaskan diri ke kursi sebelah Kouki. “Heeeiii, Furi! Kau tidak pernah cerita soal itu padaku!”

“Semuanya, jangan menggoda Furi.” Fukuda tak mengacuhkan tatapan pedih mengandung terima kasih yang Kouki sorotkan padanya. “Percayalah, pasti rasanya tidak semenyenangkan itu saat dapat kue dari seseorang yang disukai, tapi orang itu tidak suka balik padanya.”

“Fukudaaa ...” Kouki memeluk Fukuda yang seketika memutar bola mata lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya.

“Aku ingin meninjumu, sih, Furi. Sumpah aku iri.” Fukuda menepuk-nepuk bahu lesu Kouki. “Coba aku dapat kue dari Koito, aku pasti senang sekali dan ingin bunuh diri ... karena tahu, Koito sukanya bukan padaku.”

Kawahara terkekeh melihat Fukuda melepaskan pelukan Kouki darinya dan ganti mereka yang bergulat. “Cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, Furi?”

“Tolong,” dengan telapak tangan sebergetar kali pertama Kouki meminta Kagami untuk tenang saat ia nyaris  _one on one_ dengan Kise di momen Kaijou versus Seirin, “jangan diingatkan lagi. La-lagian, dia hanya membelikan.”

“Manis sekali dia.” Arumi mendesah. “Tapi, ya ... susah jadinya untukmu tidak berpikir bahwa dia memberikan harapan lebih padamu, ‘kan, Kouki-kun?”

Kouki mengangguk-angguk sepenuh hati. “Dan cara bicaranya, Arumi-san. Sangat bikin salah paham.”

“Aku mengerti. Apalagi kalau orangnya baik pada semua orang.” Arumi mendongak lagi, sangat menyindir Keiichi yang menyengir.

“Tapi aku kan mesranya cuma padamu.” Keiichi menjambak main-main lagi kepangan yang jadi membando setengah kepala Arumi.

“Untung ya aku cinta padamu.” Arumi geleng-geleng kepala dengan senyum jenaka kekasihnya, mengerling sang adik ipar. “Kalau tidak, sudah kulaporkan Kei ke komisi pemberantasan penebar harapan palsu—kalau ada.”

“Tolong, kami tahu kalian akan menikah, tapi kami bertiga di sini masih  _single_  dan bertepuk sebelah tangan, oke?” pinta Kawahara dengan raut wajah seperti biksu bertapa.

“APA?!” Fukuda dan Kouki menengok kilat padanya. “Kok, bisa?!”

“Bukan cuma kalian yang punya pengalaman cinta, ya.” Kawahara mendengus, kemudian tersenyum. “Perempuan teman kuliahku, sekelas dan sefakultas. Duduk di sebelahku. Dia sukanya pada temanku yang duduk di sebelah kiriku. Aku penghalang antara mereka.”

Kawahara berontak ketika diterjang pelukan sangat lelaki oleh kedua sahabatnya yang melolong pilu, “ _SAUDARAKUUU_!”

“Kaliaaan! Berani-beraninya memelukku di saat sepert ini!”

 “Ya, kalian, kan, masih muda. Hidup kan bukan hanya tentang cinta romantis,” hibur Keiichi. “Mana semangat masa muda kalian?”

“Kami tidak mau dengar itu dari yang sebentar lagi akan menikah,” tandas trio sahabat itu lugas.

Arumi tergelak geli. Tangan terangkat menepuki lengan Keiichi yang berpura-pura merutuki ketiganya. Dia menatap Kouki dengan perhatian. “Apa karena ini kau jadi tidak mau menerima beasiswa, Kouki-kun?”

Badan Kouki sesaat menegang. “Ha-hah?”

“Karena ada seseorang yang kamu cinta, dan kamu tidak yakin ingin meninggalkan apalagi benar-benar melupakannya?”

Kouki terbungkam. Ada yang berbeda. Kalau Keiichi yang bertanya hal-hal telak, Kouki antara merasa tertekan ataupun ingin protes dengan indera keenam sang kakak. Namun ada sesuatu dari Arumi yang tidak membuatnya berkecil hati.

Sesungguhnya memang Kouki memikirkan. Terlepas dari semua kerisauan perihal kehidupan dan pendidikan ke New York, bagaimana bila ia menerima beasiswa dan pergi dari Seijuurou.

Bentangan jarak dengan segala keterbatasan, mungkin akan meregangkan hubungan mereka dan memudahkan untuk melupakan.  Akan mengembalikan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas pertamanan.

Hatinya sesak menyadari kini, Kouki agaknya sedikit mengerti perasaan Kasuga yang mendaftarkannya ke daftar pemohon beasiswa.

 “Ini tentang jalan hidupku sendiri.” Kouki membebaskan kesesakan dalam dirinya dalam helaan panjang. “Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi aku tahu masa depanku tidak sepantasnya bergantung pada ada atau tidaknya dia. Karena yang menjalani adalah aku, dan kami sama-sama punya hidup sendiri.”

Keiichi terkekeh-kekeh. “Lihat apa kataku, Arumi. Bukan ketika melakukan hubungan badan atau jatuh cinta, seseorang disebut dewasa. Tapi melalui sakit seperti patah hati, dia jadi lebih berpikiran dewasa.”

“Itu bergantung pada cara orang memandang dan merasakan rasa sakit sendiri, jadi yang kaukatakan itu relatif, Kei.” Arumi menghela napas panjang. Namun wajahnya mencerah, senang dengan tanggapan calon adik ipar.

“Kalau soal uang untuk kami beli rumah dipakai buat kuliahmu dulu, tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula, kalau kau kuliah di sana, siapa tega meninggalkan Ibu sendirian?” Arumi menepukkan tangan. “Kalau mau pakai uang untuk pernikahan—“

Keiichi memanjang-manjangkan desahannya.

Kouki cepat-cepat memotong dengan gelengan kepala kuat-kuat “—ti-tidak usah. Aku tidak mau berhutang lebih banyak.”

“Jangan anggap hutang, Kouki-kun.”

“Ta-tapi ... kalau ternyata aku di sana aku gagal, kan, malah buang-buang uang. Bagaimana?”

“Itu urusan kami. Bukan salahmu, toh sekarang, kamu masih ragu untuk menerimanya.” Arumi mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk punggung tangannya. “Kau pasti dapat ilmu. Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibeli pakai uang, hanya bisa didapatkan olehmu yang mencoba memelajari ilmu itu.”

“Dan kalaupun suatu hari nanti ilmumu tidak terpakai, suatu hari kau bekerjanya bukan di bidang Tekmes, ya tidak masalah. Otakmu terlatih dan pengalaman memelajari ilmu lain, pasti nanti bermanfaat,” imbuh Keiichi, mengutip kata Ibu dari masa lalu. 

Kouki menatap keduanya dengan lelah. Mengapa mereka berepot-repot meyakinkannya untuk studi ke negeri asing, kalau di negeri sendiri saja bisa, sih?

“Tolong jangan paksa aku lagi ...” Kouki memalingkan muka.

Ia melewatkan Fukuda dan Kawahara yang saling pandang, maupun Arumi yang menyingkirkan patukan telunjuk Keiichi di dahinya.

“Kouki-kun.”

Panggilan lembut itu merangsang Kouki untuk balik menatap Arumi dengan sendu.

Arumi memandangnya dengan pengertian yang mengingatkan Kouki pada kakaknya sendiri. “Memang tidak ada hal yang sepantasnya dipaksakan, tapi ada beberapa hal yang layak diberi kesempatan.”

 _Seperti pendidikan tinggi._  Kouki tidak sadar seberapa lama matanya tidak berkejap menatap Arumi yang tersenyum manis, dan Keiichi yang memandangnya dengan sayang.

Serasa ada lampu halo _couple-goals!_  melihat keduanya. Kouki pikir, manusia empat dimensi seperti Keiichi dan Arumi—mereka yang hidup tidak hanya untuk diri sendiri tapi demi kemaslahatan dan kebaikan orang lain sekalipun tidak akan diapresiasi, perlu ada lebih banyak lagi di muka bumi.  

“Tapi memang, kau tambah dewasa, ya. Soal patah hati, maksudku.” Arumi menatapnya dengan salut.

 “Ke-kenapa dikembalikan lagi ke situ, sih?” Kouki salah tingkah menggaruki tepi alis, “mungkin karena Azuka Shuujin-san? Dia yang membuatku berpikir banyak tentang patah hati.”

“Azuka Shuujin? Astaga, kok dia bisa ada di kampusmu? Teman-teman perempuan sekelasku penggemarnya!” syok Kawahara.

“Dia diminta jadi penerjemah dan jadi dosen penguji, katanya sih begitu.” Kouki menjeda dengan menelan tehnya sebentar. “Kebetulan dia dikejar penggemar, dan kami saling tolong—dia membelikanku sarapan setelah aku selesai wawancara untuk beasiswa.”

“Oh, musisi pensiun yang populer ditanyai  _who is she,_  siapa yang bikin dia patah hati?” Fukuda mengejapkan mata. Yah, maklum saja, kalau ditanya idola gadis dia jauh lebih tahu.

Arumi menggeserkan kursi untuk Keiichi duduk di sebelahnya. “Kok, kedengaran kayak nama orang yang suka dikutuki Bos kita, ya?”

“Hah, Bos kan banyak mengumpati orang. Apalagi mereka yang hobi mengejar-ngejar cintanya.” Keiichi mencomot sepotong kroket kentang di piring saji. 

Arumi menyampirkan syalnya yang kepanjangan ke belakang leher Keiichi. “Tapi Bos suka mengumpat kalau lagunya Azuka Shuujin diputar di restoran. Dia selalu  _menendang sayang_  pantat manajer nanti dalam dapur.”

“Ya, dari mananya berhubungan chef dan musisi, sih?” Keiichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Kali saja kebetulan namanya sama.”

“Ya, sih. Chef bertangan dingin dan hati beku, mana mungkin cocok dengan musisi yang berhati lembut dan peka.” Arumi berdecak kecil.  

Kouki mengejap-kejapkan mata. Dia menyisihkan sebentar soal beasiswa dan Seijuurou. Memikirkan  pemilik restoran _forget-me-not_ , atasan Keiichi dan Arumi. Bos  _killer_  yang dikejar-kejar cintanya. Teringat Azuka pernah bilang soal mengejar cinta seseorang dan patah hati yang menghancurkan diri.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis. Kouki tidak ingin main menyangkal. Hanya ... astaga.

Sudahlah, kebetulan apa pun, itu bukan urusannya. Kouki kembali melamun. Masih ada hal penting yang perlu diputuskannya, akankah dia berangkat ke Amerika atau tidak. Dan Seijuurou yang bilang—

_—astaga! Sei!_

Berita pagi! Kouki panik menoleh ke jam dinding. Sudah tengah hari. Dia baru akan beranjak menyalakan televisi, tatkala rantai dan gembok bergemerincing riuh. Seruan lantang memekakkan.

“Furihata Kouki-kun! Apakah Anda benar-benar tidak ada di rumah?! Berikan pernyataan!”

Sekejap mata, suasana benar-benar berubah. Kouki menyadari perubahan drastis raut wajah semua yang ada di meja makan. Wajahnya turut memucat seperti yang lain.

“A-apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ... mobil-mobil stasiun TV yang ada di de-depan rumah?” Kouki pias mendengar kerusuhan di luar rumah, belum selesai satu masalah, sudah beruntun lagi yang menerjangnya.

“A-ada apa sebenarnya?”

Kawahara menatap tak percaya pada Fukuda. “Astaga, kau belum kasih tahu Furi yang Akashi minta lakukan padamu?”

Mendengar nama itu disebut, seakan bongkah salju yang berkerak di atap rubuh ke tanah. Kouki menolehkan kepala antara kedua sahabatnya, dan Fukuda yang berpaling.

“Maafkan aku.” Fukuda melirik Kouki sedikit, sebelum mengamburkan uap hangat ke nuansa udara yang memberat. “Akashi bilang, kalau Furi perlu tahu, biarkan Furi tahu sendiri.”

“Tahu apa?” Kouki bingung menatap keduanya.

Seruan lantang di luar membuat Kouki membatu di tempat. Apalagi ketika ibunya yang baru selesai mandi, tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dapur. “Astaga. Apa yang terjadi?”

“Tsk. Mereka, tuh. Gigih sekali.” Keiichi menggemertak gigi. Dia memindahkan syal dan melingkarkannya lagi pada Arumi. “Aku titip yang lainnya, ya.”

“Oke. Kamu juga hati-hati dan yang sabar, ya.” Arumi mengelus sekilas punggung lengan Keiichi yang lalu bergegas keluar.

“Jelaskan padaku!” Kouki mengguncang lengan Fukuda.

Tidak ingin terjadi keributan di dalam rumah pula, Kawahara bergegas menyalakan televisi. Mereka memang dari tadi menontoni channel berita. Sudah lewat sedikit dari tengah hari. Masih saja berita menayangkan ulang  _breaking news_  pukul sepuluh pagi tadi, sejam setelah video itu dipublikasi.

Kouki tanpa sadar berlari ke depan televisi. Terperanjat dengan liputan berita bertajuk  _breaking news._

Layar televisi menampilkan sekelompok pemuda yang melakukan balapan liar di jalanan dini pagi Tokyo, yang anehnya selama ini tidak pernah tertangkap polisi apalagi bisa diidentifikasi oleh CCTV.

Kouki tidak sadar seberapa hebat badannya gemetar melihat rangkaian video yang ditampilkan.

Video pertama sepertinya direkam dengan  _smartphone_ biasa. Ada seseorang didorong sampai terpelanting, jatuh ke tanah. Sekumpulan orang tersebar tak jauh dari tiga orang lain yang tengah memegangi ponsel sambil tertawa bajingan.

Suara tiga pembuli seklise yang ada di manga shounen, menggelegar agak cempreng di video itu.

 

_“Hah. Untuk apa ayahmu pasang profil selamat, kalau bukan karena sogokannya, kau pasti tidak di sini!”_

_“Ya, buat pamer, lah, Narumi! Kau kayak tidak tahu saja. Masuk Todai kan otomatis jadi menantu idaman, jadi kapten basket timnya malah kalah, kan pamornya buat gaet perempuan jadi pacar otomatis berkurang, dong. Makanya orang tuanya pamer dia terima di Todai ke medsos.  Hahaha!”_

_“Lulululu—Anak Papa! Hei, kalian! Dengar, bapaknya bilang, “Selamat putraku, Furihata Keiichi yang diterima kerja, dan Furihata Kouki yang membanggakan, berhasil masuk universitas impian!” duh, memalukan sekali. Ayo kita lihat, si anak papa tulis balasan pesan apa—”_

 

Klip video berganti.

Kouki mematung syok, menyaksikan rekaman dari dekat dinding, segeng motor jalanan dengan gadis-gadis ber- _hot-pants_  dan  _tanktop_  seksi di pangkuan, mereka mencegat pemuda tinggi menjulang berambut merah gelap.

_“Cemen sekali kau menolak! Ayo, seteguk mana bakal bikin kau mabuk, sih!”_

_“HUUUU! Payah!”_

_“Pecundang!”_

Kalau bukan karena sejumput lembut rambut biru langit itu, Kouki tidak akan mengenali bahwa pemuda yang ditawari itu adalah Kagami Taiga. Dan astaga! Kouki lemas bukan main teringat Kuroko.

 

_“Aku tidak asal bicara. Aku sering melihatnya, mabuk di area dekat kampusku karena ada rute balapan motor dan mobil yang sering dirazia polisi.”_

_“Teman-temannya suka mengajak Kagami-kun, mengira dari tampang bahwa Kagami-kun suka diajak seperti itu.”_

 

Video berganti lagi dengan adegan kekerasan yang disensor, menyebabkan Kouki meringis. Miris melihat manusia culun dari fakultas kedokteran yang pernah Midorima ceritaka, tanpa alasan apa pun kaki Narumi terjulur padanya saat ia tengah melewati geng mereka saat istirahat di kantin kampus Komaba.

Anak itu jatuh terjengkang. Narumi yang kakinya tertiban mengaduh-aduh rusuh. Tomoda bangun dan menarik mahasiswa malang itu ke area lain. Alat apa pun yang dipakai merekam, si perekam berada taman menyorot suatu pojok spasi antar gedung yang sepi, dia dikeroyok tanpa ampun.

Video klip berganti beberapa kali dengan narasi dari pembawa acara. Semuanya merekam bukti buli, risak baik secara fisik maupun mental, yang oknumnya adalah Narumi dan gengnya.

Kouki ternganga dengan mata membola.

“I-itu Narumi ... dan yang lainnya,” desis Kouki. Tangannya menemukan sandaran sofa, mencengkeramnya keras-keras hingga buku-buku jari memutih. “A-aku tidak tahu ... korbannya bukan hanya aku. A-astaga ... sebanyak itu?!”

“Kasihan sekali mereka yang jadi korban.” Ibu yang berdiri di sisinya, setengah merangkul Kouki dan menatap prihatin ke layar. Mengelus-elus punggung putranya. “Tidak ada yang berani bicara.”

 “Ka-karena orang tua mereka berpengaruh, Kaa-san. Ta-tapi kok bisa ada di TV?” Kouki nyalang memandang televisi, hingga ia dihantam rentetan adegan yang membuatnya mengerti. 

Napas Kouki tercekat. Membatu di tempat menyaksikan di depan sebuah gedung, segerombol orang ditambah geng Narumi, berburuk mulut pada siluet seorang pemuda yang meski remang tapi tetap saja warna rambutnya teriidentifikasi jelas.

_“—memang siapa dia sampai acara ulang tahunnya diselenggarakan eksklusif?! DASAR RASIS! Jangan mentang-mentang kau mantan ketua Gogatsusai dua tahun berturut-turut, mentang-mentang kau kapten tim basket kampus kita, kau mahasiswa teladan, kau jadi sok! Berlaku sesukanya seolah kau penguasa kampus!”_

“ _ALAH, KAU HANYA KACUNG AYAHKU! Asal kau tahu, heh, Akashi Seijuurou! Ayahku adalah direktur kampus kita!”_

Teriakan itu dibubuhi seruan  _BOO_  dan  _HUU_ yang menghujan dari segala arah.

Satu-satunya pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri sendirian.  Blazer hitam yang dari punggung tegap dan tegar yang tak tergapai. Berbicara dengan tenang, yang tak tertangkap dengar kamera CCTV.

Sorot mata ganjil Seijuurou, caranya menatap Kouki malam itu. Memintanya untuk bersenang-senang saja karena hari itu adalah ulang tahunnya. Kouki sesak tak karuan.

_“Ini adalah kampus bersama, asrama bersama kita. Bukan untuk mengistimewakan siapa pun yang berulang tahun sendirian dan bahkan dia bukan siapa-siapa! Cuma pengecut dari masa lalu!”_

_“Dasar sok tahu!”_

_“Dasar tolol! Urusan kami dengan Furihata Kouki, bukan urusanmu. Memang dianya merasa jadi orang paling menderita di muka bumi. Hah! Apa kau tidak geli melihat orang-orang yang merasa dirinya biasa saja, tidak bisa apa-apa, dan masih merasa palng sedih di dunia ini?!”_

_“Cih. Banyak bicara kalian.”_

_“Sabar sebentar, Tomoda.”_

_“Heh, minggir, Akashi! Kalau kau memang mau merendahkan dirimu semurah itu bergaul dengan tikus got macam dia, ya terserah.”_

Pemuda berambut merah dengan blazer hitam itu menggeleng singkat. Berbicara sesuatu lagi dengan serius.

_“Banyak bicara dia. Kalau kau tidak mau diajak bicara baik-baik, ini bukan salah kami.”_

Kouki didera kepedihan tak tertahankan menyaksikan Tomoda merangkak maju, menonjok perut Seijuurou hingga yang dipukul terdorong mundur. Ngeri melihatnya dikerubuti dan dihujani pukulan, tendangan, tawa manusia-manusia bangsat, dan Seijuurou berusaha menangkis tapi kalah jumlah.

 “Oh—a-astaga! Kouki-kun!”

Arumi muncul dari sisinya yang satu lagi tepat ketika Kouki mulai lunglai, meratapi sepenggal nama yang mereka tak tahu siapa saat ia nyaris berguling meloncati sofa untuk melihat televisi lebih dekat. Bersama Ibu, Arumi memapahnya untuk duduk di sofa, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat untuk menguatkannya.  

Kouki ibaratnya anak kecil yang dijejali tayangan fiksi mutilasi di usia terlalu dini.

Kouki seperti manusia hilang jiwa, berbisik, “Sei ...”

Badannya mengejang hebat melihat Seijuurou tersungkur, meringkuk memeluk perut dan lengan lain menutupi muka. Ditendang sekali lagi oleh Narumi, yang lalu bersama kelompoknya tertawa-tawa beranjak pergi setelah berkata,

_“Awas kalau kau berani-berani mengadu!”_

Seijuurou menjatuhkan lengan dari wajah, terengah-engah. Airmuka terlihat seperti menahan sakit. Berguling ke samping, memuntah darah. Mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku blazer, mengelap mulut dan terbatuk ke sana. Tertatih bangkit dan membuang sapu tangan itu ke tong sampah terdekat.

Video berganti lagi.

Kali ini tubuh Ibu menegang di sisinya. Siapa keluarga yang senang melihat anak, adik, teman mereka, dikepung dari berbagai arah dan dihujat tanpa henti?

Video amatir itu diambil dari balkon di gedung auditorium Yasuda. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, ada bunyi gemertak gigi berbaur dengan tawa-tawa keji di bawah sana.

Kouki asing menontoni dirinya sendiri dirempuk dalam situasi kacau balau. Suara Midorima jelas sekali terdengar dari ponsel.

Tidak lama, kamera terguncang-guncang. Pemegangnya seperti tengah berlari, fokus sedikit kabur menyoroti ke arah Kouki berlari.

Tergesa menge- _zoom_  kamera, tertangkap adegan Kouki terjerembab dan bangkit berusaha melawan.

Berlari ke bus.

Ditarik.

Terjepit.

Menjerit.

Ada tangan yang bantu menarik, Tanaka terpelanting jatuh kena tendangan Kouki tepat di dadanya.

_“Tsk. Kita harus lari dari sini!”_

Geraman Midorima.

Video terganti lagi dengan rupa profesional pembaca berita. Menyerobot masuk telinga, bocor keluar seolah tak bersisa. Tak ada yang masuk dan dipahami dengan proses oleh benaknya.

_“Berdasarkan informasi yang kami dapatkan, ketiga pelaku utama risak terdata sebagai mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo. Putra dari salah satu direktur universitas, Tanaki Susume. Putra dari kepala jaksa ibukota, Tomoda Genjirou. Dan putra calon Perdana Menteri di tahun berikutnya dari partai demokrat, Politikus Narumi Hideaki ...”_

Fukuda yang memungut  _remote_ , mengganti ke  _channel_  lain karena tidak tega melihat Kouki.

_“... belum ada pernyataan resmi dari ketiga pihak yang bersangkutan atas ulah ketiga putra mereka dan anak-anak lainnya. Belum pula ada pernyataan resmi dari pihak Universitas Tokyo mengenai ...”_

_Channel_ diganti lagi.

_“... pihak dalam Universitas Tokyo menyatakan, baru tadi pagi seorang Dekan memang telah mendaftarkan laporan risak ke Dewan Keamanan, dan baru akan diproses besok lusa—Senin ...”_

Fukuda cepat-cepat menekan tombol lagi ke stasiun TV Swasta.

_“... telah dikonfirmasi oleh pihak rumah sakit, pada esok hari tanggal 9 November, korban persekusi memang datang ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat. Tidak menyatakan apa pun. Seorang mahasiswa dari Universitas Tokyo ...”_

Mendengar cekatan napas Kouki, Kawahara menyambar  _remote_ dari tangan Fukuda dan memencet tombol ganti. Berganti ke acara wawancara yang sedang siaran langsung. Pengamat politik dan budayawan muda mengoceh penuh nafsu.

_“... saya tahu seharusnya kinerjanya yang dipertanyakan. Yang saya tanyakan sesungguhnya sangatlah menyinggung. Namun, bagaimana bisa mereka bertanggung jawab atas negara, atas sebuah institusi hukum dan pendidikan, bila anak mereka saja kelakuannya tidak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan?!”_

Kawahara menekan tombol beberapa kali ke siaran TV yang seharusnya menayangkan anime.

 _“... insiden ini menjadi_ trending-topic _dan menuai berbagai macam kecaman keras dari_  Netizen _... “_

Fukuda berdecak, merebut balik  _remote_. Mereka bertengkar tanpa suara dan tidak sengaja tombol tertekan. Televisi menayangkan penampakan lobi mewah seperti hotel. Begitu banyak kru televisi membludak, seperti koloni semut merubungi gula.  

 _Channel_  tidak diganti lagi. Ketiga pemuda terperanjat melihat gerombolan pengawal berseragam dan kacamata hitam, sepersis yang ada di film-film dengan  _genre action_ , menjadi barikade untuk eksekutif perusahaan Akashi yang baru keluar.

Satu per satu dari mereka mengaku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun mereka menjawab satu saja pertanyaan yang sama.

_“Akashi Seijuurou-san? Eh ... ya, ya. Dia ada di dalam. Oh, soal buli atau apa pun itu, maaf saya tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja ke dalam ... tadi? Aah ... hanya rapat biasa."_

Ada pula kesaksian yang direkam. Seorang satpam. Bapak-bapak hampir separuh abad yang masih gagah.

_“Memang tadi sih ada orang suruhan ke sini. Mereka minta Seijuurou-sama dan Masaomi-sama disuruh menghadap. Ha? Tahu, deh, suruh menghadap siapa. Seram sekali! Mereka pakai kekerasan dan mencoba melakukan penculikan!”_

Kembali lagi pada reporter yang bertugas.  _“... kami melaporkan langsung dari lobi—“_

Jeritan semua kru berita, wartawan, kameramen membabi-buta menyimbah cahaya lampu kilat dan sorot pada sosok yang muncul di lobi. Kamera sesaat terguncang-guncang, sepertinya kameramen mengejar reporter mereka yang menerjang ke arah lobi.

“Akashi Masaomi-san, apakah Anda tahu peristiwa apa yang menimpa putra Anda?!”

“Akashi Masaomi-san, benarkah perusahaan Anda diserang oleh sekelompok orang karena menginginkan kematian Anda dan Akashi Seijuurou?!”

“Akashi Masaomi-san, bagaimana tanggapan Anda mengenai putra Anda yang diminta untuk tidak menjadi pengadu padahal ia telah jadi korban persekusi hanya karena merayakan ulang tahun temannya?!”

“Akashi Seijuurou-san, benarkah Anda menjadi korban persekusi?!”

“Mengapa Anda tidak segera melapor ke polisi?!”

“Mengapa Anda tidak menyerahkan masalah ini pada pihak Universitas?”

“Benarkah Anda mengalami patah tulang rusuk saat dikeroyok oleh putra politikus Narumi Hideaki?!”

“Mundur!” seruan  _bodyguard_ s berbadan tegap yang memasang pagar manusia, tubuh mereka sendiri sambil bergandengan tangan.

Seorang pria dengan airmuka kaku, rambut merah-kecoklatan pudar, sepasang mata dengan iris warna anomali. Merah. Terlihat tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

“Saya tidak patah tulang rusuk,” klarifikasi Seijuurou tenang.

Rentetan pernyataan berderu mengerikan hingga tak terdengar apa pun sama sekali. Bodyguards meneriaki wartawan dan kameramen untuk mundur.

“Saya sangat menyesali peristiwa ini dan ketidaktahuan saya atas apa yang terjadi pada putra saya.”

Kouki nanar menatap ke layar. Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan familiar dari pria yang berbicara dengan kelewatan tenang. Persis sekali dengan replika muda dirinya.

“Saya masih mendiskusikannya dengan Seijuurou, keberatan atau tidak ia menempuh jalur hukum untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bagaimana pun juga, siapa orang tua yang senang melihat anaknya disiksa dan dirisak seperti itu?”

“Masaomi-san, tidakkah Anda takut? Tomoda Genjirou adalah kepala institusi kejaksaan ibukota!” seru seorang reporter.

 “Karena itulah saya bilang, masih didiskusikan. Sungguh, atas nama keluarga Akashi, kami tidak menginginkan ketidakadilan untuk Seijuurou dan semua anak yang jadi korban risak.” 

 Masaomi melirik pada putranya.

“Saya tidak melapor bukan karena takut dibilang adu, melainkan saya tahu, bahwa jika saya melapor, pasti begini jadinya. Karena saya tahu dari teman saya yang kuliah di daerah tempat geng motor mereka berada, berkata bahwa mereka selalu lolos dari jerat hukum.

“Dan saya menyaksikan sendiri, mereka jarang sekali diberi sanksi sepadan atas apa yang mereka lakukan,” terang Seijuurou tenang.  

“Bagaimana dengan pihak universitas?! Bukannya kalian kuliah di tempat yang sama?!”

“Waktu itu, seseorang pernah mencoba melawan buli mereka di tahun angkatan saya ospek. Dia malah berakhir disuruh mengepel toilet segedung  oleh pihak universitas dan sendirian saja, padahal dia yang dibuli. Mereka bertiga hanya menyapu taman, itu pun dapat bantuan dari teman-teman.

“Seolah pihak universitas tutup mata atas semua yang terjadi.  Bukankah itu berarti percuma saja melaporkan?”

Mereka yang mengenali Akashi Seijuurou pasti sudah pasang wajah tercengang. Antara memuji juga tidak percaya dengan tampangnya. Seijuurou terlihat tertekan—dan dari semua orang di Tokyo saat ini, harusnya dia orang terakhir yang akan berekspresi seperti itu.

Namun semua itu terhapuskan ketika Seijuurou mengarahkan pandangan persis ke satu kamera, bicara dengan cara yang meyakinkan semuanya bahwa yang ia ujarkan hanyalah kebenaran mutlak.

“Di luar sana, ada korban mereka yang berkali-kali dibuli dan dihakimi. Mereka yang tidak akan disorot sekalipun buka suara untuk angkat bicara. Mereka yang malah dihakimi balik dan dihukum karena mencoba membela diri sendiri.

“Yang menyakitkan bukanlah menjadi korban buli seorang diri, dipukuli, ataupun dicaci-maki, melainkan mereka yang menyaksikan tapi hanya bergeming. 

“Saya pribadi berpikiran, bagaimana rasanya jika saya yang ada di posisi mereka?

"Bagaimana bila Anda yang ada di posisi mereka yang jadi korban? Apakah Anda mau disakiti oleh mereka yang merisak, tapi hanya disaksikan saja oleh mereka hanya karena terlalu takut disakiti juga oleh pembuli?

“Saya yakin, dibandingkan saya, mereka lebih butuh semua perhatian ini. Bukan hanya dari media massa, tapi dari setiap orang tua, guru, teman-teman, kerabat terdekat mereka, dan masyarakat pada umumnya.”

 Seijuurou menutup uraian itu dengan senyuman, berucap sopan bahwa ia masih ada urusan sekarang juga dengan keluarga mereka.

Masaomi menitah pengawal mereka untuk merangsek maju.

Rombongan kecil itu perlahan-lahan maju, meminta awak media untuk menepi dan membukakan jalan. Mengerubuti sedan hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari lobi, supir membukakan pintu dan berusaha menghalau kru media untuk tidak melanjutkan wawancara.

Kouki perlahan-lahan bangkit, diawasi semua tatapan cemas itu. Mengangkat tangan dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja, butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan ia akan lebih baik.

“Tolong katakan pada media yang ada di luar, aku akan menemui mereka nanti.”

Kouki berlalu menuju ke kamarnya, suara Ibu sayup-sayup terdengar sebelum ia masuk kamar.  _Biarkan saja dulu sendiri_.

Begitu masuk kamar, ia tidak serta-merta membanting diri ke tempat tidur, melainkan melihat rak bukunya. Di atas lemari buku berisikan koleksi manga dan buku non-fiksi, ada sepasang boneka beruang yang berpelukan dan terlihat konyol.

Tangannya mematut sebuah kotak di pojok teratas rak. Koleksi  _railroad_  dari dulu. Di antara puing-puing rel itu yang merupakan memoar atas kenangan ayahnya, Kouki tahu sebuah kalung murah tersimpan di sana. Berbandul daun ginkgo.

Kouki tak tergerak untuk mengambilnya. Hanya menatapi. Hanya hampa.

Anehnya ia bisa mendengar benda yang terbanting pecah, berkeping-keping beling, yang tidak di telinganya.

Kouki merebahkan diri. Tertawa serak setengah isak. Mungkin benar kata Narumi, ia terjebak pemikiran diri sendiri. Ia yang merasa paling menderita. Pikiran hanya terpusat pada diri sendiri.

_Kalau kau jadi aku, bagaimana rasanya?_

_“Bagaimana rasanya jika saya yang ada di posisi mereka?”_

Kouki membenamkan wajah ke bantal, tangan mencengkeram seprai. Yang tak sanggup dikatakan, yang tak bisa ditampakkan di depan yang lain, bermuara ke lekuk empuk yang tak menghangatkan dingin sama sekali lain yang merayapi sekujur dirinya.

Ada seseorang yang selama ini begitu dekat dengannya, ternyata memang ada yang mencoba mengerti dirinya.

Sekalipun Akashi Seijuurou, tidak pernah punya ayah seperti yang Kouki punya.

 

<> 

 

_Ponselnya disita._

_Asal mereka tidak macam-macam dengan chat terakhir dari ayah, tidak masalah._

_Kouki antara terseguk dan merutuk, menyemprotkan karbol ke kloset, berjongkok untuk menggosok. Seusai melakukan tugas hina itu, berpindah ke bilik berikutnya. Melakukan hal yang sama._

_Membersihkan toilet lelaki yang pamor hinanya telah mewabah, tidak lebih buruk daripada membayangkan wajah tertawa menghina Narumi dan kawanannya._

_Kouki tengah menyikat wastafel, mengelap cermin. Melihat betapa buruk rupa wajahnya, mata menyorot papa, ia cepat-cepat menyeka wajahnya yang lembab bukan hanya karena air maupun karbol._

_Ayahnya tidak pantas ditangisi di kamar mandi._

_“Selamat sore.”_

_Kouki tersentak kaget. Menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seolah darah asat dari wajah, mendapati siapa yang telah masuk toilet._

_Seharusnya dia tidak kaget lagi. Memang orang-orang terpilih yang diterima di universitas ini, di antara orang-orang aji mumpung dan beruntung._

_Namun bahkan tanpa dititah, badannya mulai bergetar. Giginya bergemelutuk riuh._

_“Ma-mau pakai toilet? Si- ... silakan.” Kouki balik badan, memunguti semua peralatan kebersihan sejauh mungkin dari yang masuk ke kamar mandi._

_Sesaat tidak ada tanggapan. Kouki akan memikirkan dan mengagumi kecepatan kerjanya yang mendadak luar biasa nanti saja, begitu bisa kabur dari sini._

_“Tidak.”_

_Jawaban itu menengadahkan kepala Kouki. Dia bersejingkat horror melihat lawan bicaranya mengambil tongkat pel, mulai membasahinya dengan air dan membasuhnya dengan sabun pel._

_“A-a-apa yang ka-ka-kaulakukan, Akashi?!”_

_“Membersihkan toilet.”_

_“Hi-hi-hiiiii! Ja-ja-ja-jangan, demi Tuhan! Ini sa-sa-salahku, a-aku yang dihukum. A-astaga taruh pelnya sekarang juga!” Kouki mati-matian menahan hasrat ingin pingsannya._

_Seijuurou mengerling padanya. Tersenyum tipis, dan setelah meremas tongkat pel yang di mata Kouki sama sekali tidak serasi dengan Akashi Seijuurou-sama, dia malah mulai mengepel lantai dengan gerakan santai._

_“Gedung ini ada lima kamar mandi. Kau baru selesai satu. Bisa-bisa kau tidak bakal pulang.”_

_“Ka-kau bi-bisa kena hu-hukum juga kalau ... ka-kalau di si-sini ... me-membantuku!”_

_“Siapa membantumu?”_

_Kouki pias memandangnya. Lebih gila kenyataan ini daripada Seijuurou menyambit pipi Kagami dengan gunting. “Ha-hah?”_

_“Aku ingin membersihkan toilet karena aku juga mahasiswa di universitas ini, sebagai budi bakti terhadap kampus.” Kedengaran sarkastik, pikir Kouki ngeri. Seijuurou menggosokkan pel laknat itu ke lantai laknat dan menyemburkan karbol laknat ke bilik toilet berbau laknat. “Apa salahnya?”_

_Kouki membeku dan mulut terbuka-terkatup,  sepersis ikan yang megap-megap terdampar di darat._

_“Ta-tapi ke-kenapa mesti saat ini? Bi-bisa saja kau melakukannya nanti, ka-kalau bilang ingin berbakti ...”_

_“Dosen Pengawas Ospek dan Kakak Panitia memarahimu karena kau meninju, mereka bilang untung saja kau tidak dilaporkan ke polisi. Mereka bahkan tidak mencoba mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sambil-lalu hanya berkata pada Narumi-kun dan teman-temannya itu untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam bicara._

_“Mereka memperbolehkan teman-temannya Narumi-kun datang membantu menyapu taman, bilang bahwa itu adalah salah satu bentuk pengabdian juga pada universitas; menjaga kebersihan.”_

_Seijuurou menerawang jauh ke luar jendela, seksama mendengarkan gelak tawa entah siapa yang mengudara._

_“Furihata-kun, aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama.”_

_Sepasang mata merah dengan senyum terpendar di sana, mengerling Kouki. “Dan kalau kau punya waktu untuk menolakku, tidakkah kau juga punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini?”_

_Kouki terlonjak, cepat-cepat menyingkir dari jalur mengepel Seijuurou. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan, bahwa Seijuurou sedang melakukan kegilaan yang kalau ketahuan yang ada malah kena ganjaran hukuman._

_“Aku turut berduka cita ... untuk ayahmu.”_

_Kata Seijuurou, ketika mereka mengepel toilet ketiga._

_“Bagaimana kabar Kuroko, Kagami, dan yang lainnya?”_

_Tanya Seijuurou, tatkala mereka mengepel toilet keempat._

_“... maafkan aku.”_

_Kouki akhirnya menoleh, ia sudah susah-payah untuk tidak teriak maupun kabur. Stress berdekatan dengan Akashi Seijuurou, manusia yang mengingatkan Kouki bahwa ia hanya manusia biasa dan penanda kekalahan telaknya berbulan-bertahun lalu._

_Kouki menjawab semua pertanyaan Seijuurou, sebisanya dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa._

_“Karena diam saja ketika Narumi-kun dan teman-temannya yang tadi menghinamu.”_

_Kouki menundukkan kepala, menggeleng perlahan. “Bu-bukan salahmu.”_

_“Kalian satu alumni?” Seijuurou berganti mengelap cermin wastafel._

_“I-iya.”_

_“Sudah lama mereka begitu?”_

_“U-uhm.”_

_“Tidak ada yang melawan mereka?”_

_“I-itu ... soalnya Narumi anak Negarawan, Tomoda anak jaksa, dan Tanaka anaknya salah satu dari direktur Todai. Dan la-lagi, yang ada malah disakiti balik kalau coba-coba menentang mereka.”_

_“Hee ...”_

_Kelima toilet sialan itu selesai mereka bersihkan tatkala bulan sabit melintang di pangkal langit. Malam masih muda. Tinggal mereka berdua. Berjalan pulang kala gelap membentang._

_Kouki pilih ditinggal saja dengan hantu, tapi tetap saja ia tahu, untuk membungkuk dalam-dalam membendung buncahan haru. “Te-te-terima kasih ...” **sudah membantuku** , “... A-Akashi.”_

_Seijuurou tersenyum kecil yang Kouki tidak lewatkan untuk melihatnya. “Terima kasih kembali, Furihata-kun.”_

 

<> 

 

Kouki berharap saat ia membuka mata, ia dapat tersenyum lagi. Tapi tidak terjadi. 

Mungkin anggapan yang menyatakan bahwa lelah hati dapat memviruskan kelelahan pada fisik pula, ada benarnya.

“Hei ... sudah baikan?”

Kouki bersyukur ketika menoleh ke sebelah, yang ada hanyalah kakaknya. Tengah menggenggam tangannya, sedikit memantik memori Kouki bertahun-tahun dulu, saat ialah yang menggenggam tangan Keiichi karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Karena kesedihan itu bukan miliknya, tapi dapat ia rasakan.

Mungkin kakaknya merasakan hal yang serupa, bertahun kemudian yang adalah hari ini.

“Entahlah ...” Kouki terbatuk parau, mendapati tubuhnya berat karena telah berbalut selimut, “berapa lama aku tidur?”

“Baru sejam, kok.” Keiichi santai mengayunkan tautan tangan mereka. “Kalau kau mau tidur lagi, sana tidur, gih.”

 Kouki menggeleng berat. “Aku mau mandi.”

Keiichi bangkit, mengulurkan tangan dengan senyuman.

Kouki meraih tangan kakaknya, membiarkan Keiichi memijati bahunya. Merasakan tepukan di punggung, Kouki beranjak bangun untuk terseok mengganti baju. Semi-formal. Bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi media yang telah bersabar menanti di luar, itu pun kalau mereka masih gigih menunggu.

“Mau makan dulu?” Keiichi berguling untuk membaringkan diri di ranjang Kouki. “Dari tadi kau belum makan, kata Kaa-san.”

“Tadi sudah makan roti.”

“Itu tidak cukup, tahu. Nanti kau makan lagi—ayooo, Arumi sudah masak untuk—“

“Kei Nii-san.”

“—hm?”

Kouki berbalik lagi setelah menutup lemari. Kepalanya tertunduk kala bertanya, “Apa yang harus kulakukan?”

“Karena terlalu banyak hal terjadi satu waktu?” nada pengertian kakaknya di saat seperti ini memanaskan mata Kouki, “urutkan dari skala prioritas. Hadapi media dulu, barulah kau makan siang. Soal beasiswa ke Amerika dan Akashi, pikirkan nanti saja, ya. Masih ada waktu, kok.”

 Kouki mungkin akan tergoda untuk rebahan saja, membuang segala yang merumitkan dalam dirinya, tapi ketika Keiichi merengkuhnya sejenak sebelum menepuk puncak kepalanya, Kouki tidak menemukan alasan untuk lari.

Hari ini masih panjang.

 

<> 

 

“Arumi-san ... kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Kei Nii-san? Kau terlalu baik untuknya.”

“HOI!” seruan Keiichi yang tengah mengelap meja bersama Kawahara, diabaikan oleh sang adik. 

Arumi yang tengah menyeduh teh di sisi Kouki dan Fukuda yang tengah mencuci piring, terkikik geli. “Terima kasih, Bos sering bilang masakanku biasa saja tapi tetap dia habiskan.”

“Bos kalian punya lidah macam apa, masakan seluar biasa enak ini dibilang biasa saja?” ringis Fukuda.

“Lah, Bos kami itu berlidah  _gourmet_. Skill masak setara  _Iron Chef_ , sepertinya.” Arumi bergegas menyajikan segelas teh untuk calon ibu mertuanya.

Kouki mengangguk, nyengir menyembunyikan getir. “Aku khawatir kau akan membuat Kei Nii-san jadi Papa berperut buncit.”

Celetukan Kouki menimbulkan gelakan tawa di ruang keluarga. Terlebih ketika Keiichi melemparkan lap bekas mengelap meja ke kepala adiknya, dan yang bersangkutan menghindar, salah sasaran dan menepak kepala Fukuda.

“Beruntunglah dia,” Arumi acuh tak acuh mengangkat bahu, “aku bukan manusia yang memperhitungkan ukuran lingkar perut sebagai pertimbangan dalam berumah tangga.”  

“Tapi Keiichi-san beruntung. Kau cantik, baik, pandai memasak, pintar, siapa tidak mau denganmu?”

 “Kalau semua alasan itu hilang, apa masih ada yang mau bersamaku?”

Trio mantan siswa Seirin itu membulatkan mata. Horor dengan reaksi ketus Arumi.

“Altruis-ku yang manis,” Keiichi cepat-cepat mencuci tangan lalu menghampiri kekasihnya, “aku mau bersamamu, dan aku bahkan tidak menemukan alasan yang paling tepat kenapa.”

“Jadi ... kamu pikir kamu juga beruntung bisa bersamaku karena semua alasan itu, Kei?”

Kouki menjitak Kawahara.  _Gara-gara kau, sih!_  Mulutnya berucap tanpa suara. Dia memang sudah tahu dari dulu, Arumi itu temperamental dengan cara paling irasional. Kakaknya butuh perjuangan hidup-mati untuk meyakinkan Arumi bahwa mereka bisa pacaran, apalagi meyakinkannya untuk pernikahan.

“Aduh, Kei! Tanganmu masih basah, tahu! Dasar. Kebiasaan, nih, setiap habis cuci piring pegang-pegang rambutku!”

Keiichi mengacak sedikit rambut Arumi, menatapnya lembut. “Aku beruntung, karena kamu yang mau bersama dengan orang seperti diriku. Perempuan mana lagi yang mau pernikahan tidak dipestakan, mau tidak beli rumah baru untuk membiayai pernikahan calon adik ipar?”

“Ayo kita menikah di kantor sipil saja.”

“Oke, kita tidak berdebat soal itu lagi, Gadis Empat Dimensi.”

Arumi berjinjit, malah memiting leher Keiichi dengan macho dan senyum kekanakan. “Aku juga beruntung, kok. Bisa bersama keluarga yang baik. Mana bakal bisa kalau tidak bersamamu?”

Keiichi mendesah dipanjang-panjangkan lagi. “Kamu, nih. Jangan-jangan kamu menikah denganku, karena keluargaku—bukan karenaku.”

“Sebagian karenamu. Sebagian karena ... Kouki-kun.”

“A-aku?” Kouki membelalak.

“Yap. Kau tidak gombal.”

Kouki tertawa rikuh.

“Kenapa sih adikmu menyenangkan sekali?” Arumi yang bertubuh mungil sok maskulin merangkul Keiichi yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. “Adikku juga lelaki, tapi dia barbar minta ampun.”

Keiichi tertawa jenaka. “Maklumi saja, kalian itu ibarat buah dari tangkal yang sama.”

Kouki mengibaskan tangan, meminta kedua temannya untuk berhenti kaget. Kakak dan calon kakak iparnya bukan pasangan romantis. Mereka adalah kombinasi duo paling sinis.

Ibu tertawa kecil, senang sekali dengan rumah yang kembali ramai setelah melewati sesi ketegangan mendampingi Kouki menghadapi liputan media massa sebelum makan siang mrangkap malam.

Ibu meminta Fukuda dan Kawahara menghabiskan kue-kue yang kebanyakan dibawa oleh Arumi, mengabaikan Arumi yang mulai berdebat hiperbolisasi pernikahan dengan Keiichi yang menuturkan poin-poin positif rumah tangga, tepat ketika  _smartphone_  di saku Kouki bergetar.

Kouki melirik jam dinding. Tiga jam lagi akhir garis mati, dan ia masih tidak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk lari.

Tatapan Kouki meredup mendapati nama yang telah dinanti sedari tadi. Tanpa suara, ia beranjak keluar ruang keluarga dan masuk ke kamar.

Kouki menghirup napas dan menerima panggilan. “Sei.”

_“Hai, Kouki. Bagaimana kondisimu hari ini?”_

“Sudah baikan.”

_“Kata Fukuda-kun, semalam kau demam.”_

“Sudah tidak apa-apa.” Kouki mengamburkan kelelahan yang tak terkatakan. “Apa kamu punya waktu buat meneleponku?”

_“Sejam sampai sebelum makan malam, maaf aku baru meneleponmu.”_

“Tidak apa-apa.”

 _“Ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan?”_ siratan keteduhan itu lebih efektif untuk mengedutkan sudut-sudut mata Kouki hingga memanas.

“Banyak hal. Fukuda sudah cerita soal dia dan Akio menyebarkan video itu. Dia juga mengaku, tidak tahu kondisimu waktu ulang tahunku, tidak bisa tidur semalaman setelah menonton video itu dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana bilang padaku.”

Kouki menutup pintu, kembali lagi ke tempat tidur yang beberapa jam lalu ia tinggalkan. Duduk bersandar dengan bantal mengganjal lengan, menelusupkan kaki ke dalam selimut. Dagu terpangku di atas lutut yang ditekuk.

 “Di mana kamu sekarang, Sei?”

_“Di kantor keluargaku. Istirahat sebelum makan malam.”_

“Setelah merekam video kemarin saat aku dibuli Narumi dan teman-temannya, kamu ke mana?”

_“Menghindari kejaran Tomoda. Mereka persisten sekali. Aku sempat mampir ke rumahku untuk makan dan ganti baju, lalu pergi ke kantor. Karena di sini lebih aman.”_

“Mmh ... kenapa kamu bisa merekam video insiden itu dan ada di sana?”

_“Kemarin siang, saat kamu dipanggil teman-temanmu untuk merayakan pengumuman beasiswa, aku melihat Narumi dan yang lainnya mengawasimu. Tatapan mereka terlihat jahat. Aku berjaga-jaga jadinya, dan menelepon Takao sekiranya terjadi sesuatu._

_“Aku lebih curiga lagi melihat kumpulan teman-teman Narumi di sekitar kelas terakhir kamu ujian, dan jalur pulangmu ke asrama. Kebetulan aku memang sedang mempersiapkan acara GO GREEN di Auditorium Yasuda bersama Midorima, dan kami melihatmu dari atas sana, jadi ...”_

Kouki hanya membiarkan ada bagian mengganjal dari uraian Seijuurou. Itu berarti tetap saja ada hal-hal yang Kouki tak boleh tahu, atau belum saatnya untuk tahu.

Ia membisu, mendengar suara Seijuurou yang baik-baik saja, dan sialnya memang selalu baik-baik saja.

Seperti saat berulang tahun.

Mendengarkan penjelasan Seijuurou, Kouki membenamkan wajah ke lipatan sebelah lengan.  

Jika seperti ini jadinya, bagaimana bisa Kouki menjauhkan diri dari Seijuurou dan melupakan perasaannya? Menegaskan garis batas pertemanan?

Mengapa mesti Seijuurou?

Karena selalu saja Seijuurou yang pertama bertindak, terasa seperti menyelamatkannya. Selalu saja Seijuurou yang membela, terasa seperti ia memang seberhaga itu untuk Seijuurou.

Dan detik itu, dia teringat Kuroko. Di perpustakaan Todai, mengatakan bahwa ia harus membela diri sendiri. Sekarang, Kouki telah melakukan. Ia ingin lebih menelepon dan bicara pada Kuroko, daripada dengan Seijuurou.

Lagi-lagi semua ini berkelindan dengan simpul kesadaran. Kepengecutan, yang ia atas namai kerelaan aslinya hanyalah keegoisan. Berbenturan dengan dirinya yang ingin melepaskan. Kebersamaan hanya fana.

_“Kouki ... kamu—“_

Mengusap wajah lembap ke sweater baju, Kouki menggeleng walau tahu Seijuurou tidak mungkin melihat. “—hm? Terus?”

_“Maaf.”_

Kouki tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. “Untuk apa?”

_“Banyak hal. Tidak mengatakan semuanya padamu.”_

“Kamu tidak berbohong, Sei,” Kouki bergetar menghela napas, “bukan salahmu.”

Sunyi merimbuni mereka, hingga Kouki bicara lagi ketika jari-jarinya meremas keras-keras selimut.

“Kenapa kamu selalu melakukannya?”

 _“Melakukan apa?”_  tanya Seijuurou perlahan.

“Waktu itu, saat kamu baru ditolak Kuroko, kau tahu aku bersama Fukuda dan Kawahara. Kamu tidak bilang apa-apa, membiarkanku tidak menemuimu beberapa waktu lamanya. Se-sekarang ...”

Kouki menggigit bibir.

 _“Ah ... ulang tahunmu,”_  Seijuurou mendesah, tersemat sesal di nadanya,  _“maaf, aku—“_

“Jangan minta maaf,” desis Kouki. “kenapa kamu kembali dan seolah tidak apa-apa? Kenapa menahan sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang mereka menghajarmu?”

Seijuurou berbisik,  _“Karena itulah, aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Pasti begini jadinya.“_

“Kalau kamu tahu bakal begini jadinya, kenapa tetap kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu membiarkanku pergi dan tidak bilang apa-apa lagi?

_“Kenapa setiap merasa sakit, kamu selalu sendirian, Sei?”_

Pandangannya kabur, mata terkatup.

Suara Kouki tersendat-sendat menahan pepat, “Kenapa tidak membiarkan aku tahu? Kenapa tidak membaginya denganku?”

Persetan dengan dibilang cengeng. Ini masalah sepele, lelaki sejati tidak seharusnya menangis. Brengsek semua anggapan memberikan kesan kelemahan itu. Kata siapa lelaki tidak boleh menangis?

Siapa manusia yang menilai benar atau salah segala sesuatu, padahal semestinya itu hak prerogatif Tuhan?

Badannya terguncang keras. Gagal meredam sedu-sedan. Dia ingin meraung dan minta maaf dan ingin meninju juga memeluk Seijuurou di satu waktu.

Namun Seijuurou bahkan tak pernah membiarkannya, Seijuurou tidak pernah mau membagi semua itu dengannya.

Kouki tahu dia bukan siapa-siapa, tidak pantas merasa apa-apa yang lebih pada Seijuurou, lebih-lebih mengharapkan Seijuurou berbagi semua itu dengannya sementara ia masih sepengecut dan seegois ini.

Kata-kata yang tersembunyi dalam hati.  _Padamu, Sei ... sayang sekali sakit sekali._   Menggigit bibir keras, berusaha tidak menjeritkannya karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia pikirkan.

“Maafkan aku ...” Kouki membiarkan yang luruh hingga membasahi tubuh, luluh-lantak entah di mana dalam dirinya, “... kalau saja aku tahu—“

_Kalau aku tidak sebodoh itu._

_Cuma fokus pada sakit hati sendiri._

_Kamu bahkan tertawa saat bersama Kuroko dan itu saja yang kupikirkan._

_Apa Kuroko tahu kamu terluka?_

_Kenapa tetap bisa tertawa dan baik-baik saja selama bersama semuanya?_

_Egois._

_Kouki, kau egois sekali selama ini. Untuk seseorang yang takkan terganti dan tidak pernah memintamu apa-apa lagi._

 

_“Saat itu, aku ingin mengunci saja di pintu. Agar kamu tetap di kamarku, menemaniku hari itu. Tapi kalau kamu tahu yang terjadi padaku, kamu pasti akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri—padahal bukan salahmu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sesedih itu, Kouki.”_

 

_Apalagi aku, Sei._

 

Kouki senyap, sesekali sedan, menatap badan pintu yang terkatup di engselnya.

 

_“... aku ingin memelukmu.”_

 

_Hentikan._

 

_“Ingin sekali.”_

 

_Berhenti mengatakan yang ingin kulakukan._

 

_“Aku minta maaf karena kamu melalui semua sakit itu sendirian sekarang.”_

 

_Berhenti mengatakan yang ingin  ingin kukatakan._

 

 _“Katakan, kamu ingin bertemu denganku sekarang juga, Kouki,”_ suara Seijuurou seberat waktu itu ketika Kouki memunggunginya, meninggalkannya yang patah hati sendirian.

Kouki mendapati pipinya melekuk kaku karena segaris tipis senyum. “Kalau aku bilang ya, apa kamu bakal ke sini sekarang juga dan memelukku?”

_“Ya.”_

_Berhenti mengatakan yang ingin kudengar!_

 

 Kouki tersungkur pelan-pelan ke tempat tidur. Kali ini memilih jujur. “Tidak sekarang, Sei.”

Sesaat suara asat, hingga yang tersisa hanya hamburan keheningan yang membawa hal-hal tak sanggup dikatakan.

 _“Baiklah,”_  Kouki tak luput mendengar suara Seijuurou yang volumenya merendah,  _“bagaimana kalau tanggal 19 Desember? Maaf, aku cukup sibuk dan hanya hari itu aku ada waktu.”_

Ada tanggal kramat yang tersimpan di balik map-map ungu. Kouki perlu terbangun dari kenyataan bahwa ia bukan protagonis yang perlu dilindungi dan tak bisa berlaku mandiri.

Kouki berisik menghidu kehampaan yang melenggang di ruangan. “Oke.”

_“Dan maafkan aku.”_

“Aku juga minta maaf.”

Separuh tawa setengah napas yang menyakitkan untuk Kouki dengar,  _“... kamu, sebenarnya juga sama saja.”_

“Sama saja apanya?” Kouki menempelkan tangannya yang dingin dan tidak memegang telpon ke leher.

_“Kamu memilih sendirian dengan semua kesedihan itu.”_

Kouki berpura-pura mendengus, walau lebih kedengaran pilu. “Kapan aku melakukannya?”

 _“Terakhir_ Kiseki no Sedai  _reuni. Kamu tidak mau membaginya denganku. Kubilang aku ingin menemanimu saat teman-temanku meragukanmu, kamu tidak mau. Menyuruhku bersenang-senang sendiri dengan yang lain, meninggalkanmu sendirian.”_

Coba saja Seijuurou tahu, bahwa Kouki juga waktu itu sendiri ketika patah hati.

“Tapi, kan, kamu memang bersenang-senang.”

_“Dan kamu tertidur sambil menangis ... terima kasih, sudah membuatku jadi teman yang begitu buruk.”_

“I-itu karena teringat ayahku, kok."

_"Benarkah?"_

"U-uhm. Terima kasih juga, sudah membuatku jadi teman yang begitu buruk—bersenang-senang sendiri saat ulang tahun sementara kamu dihajar mereka. Meninggalkanmu pergi sendiri tanpa tahu kamu terluka,” Kouki mendenguskan desahan lelahnya, “ditambah saat kamu ditolak Kuroko. Kamu dikejar Tomoda dan aku malah di rumah.”

_“Aku di sini semalaman mengobrol dengan ayahku, dan kamu tumbang karena demam.”_

“Aku bukan teman yang baik, Sei.”

_“Begitu pun aku.”_

Sekali lagi, mereka bertukar tawa.

Ada lara.

Ada duka.

Mereka sama saja, sejak beranjak remaja tak jua jera memenjara semua luka sendirian saja.

 

<> 

 

“Eh, kau sudah bangun ternyata.”

Kouki nyengir, salah tingkah karena ia tahu tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan kegetiran yang berberkas di wajahnya setelah sempat tertidur lagi saking lelah mentalnya. Melirik ponselnya, sambungan telepon sudah mati.

 _Maaf, Sei._  Kouki meringis tak enak hati meninggalkan Seijuurou bicara sendiri tentang percakapan dengan ayahnya, mengenai seluk-beluk pekerjaan di kantor perusahaan keluarga Akashi.

Dia baru sadar, ada begitu banyak  _miss-calls_  dan  _chats_  dari teman-temannya. Kouki tak berselera mengeceknya sekarang, ia berpaling lagi pada Fukuda. “Ada apa?”

“Mengecek kau sudah bangun atau belum,” Fukuda menjarah kursi belajarnya, memutar roda agar pindah ke samping tepat tidur Kouki. Tersenyum gugup. “Maaf, tadi sebenarnya aku ingin memanggilmu, ikut nonton _A Beautiful Mind_. Tapi kau sedang ... telponan.”

“Uhm.” Kouki memandang pada kotak yang menghartakarunkan  _railroad_ -nya. Dan benda lain. “Ya,”

“Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, kecuali maaf. Karena tidak peka pada kondisi Akashi hari itu.”  

“Bukan salahmu, kok.” Kouki menunduk sama lesu dengannya. “Memang dasar dianya saja tidak bilang apa-apa.”

Jeda beberapa jenak sampai Kouki menyadari, ternyata Fukuda dari tadi mengamatinya. “Apa?”

“Maaf aku tanya begini, tapi ... uh,” Fukuda berdeham canggung, menatapnya dengan was-was, “bagaimana perasaanmu pada Akashi?”

Dentam menghantam dada Kouki sampai ia terceguk. Terkejut. Fukuda saja sampai tanya begitu, bagaimana lagi Kuroko yang waktu itu mendengar percakapan telponnya dengan Seijuurou saat mereka di Maji Burger?

“Di-dia ... teman yang baik. Ka-kau tahu, lah, tidak terganti.” Kouki ikut berdeham kikuk, memainkan kelimat selimut. Mengupayakan cengiran terlihat natural di wajahnya. “Sama sepertimu dan Kawahara buatku.”

“Oh ...” Fukuda tampak kecewa. Namun buru-buru menghapuskan dengan senyuman, “kupikir strata kami lebih tinggi darinya.”

Kouki hampir gagal membendung debar jantung. “Ha- ... haha. Memang iya, kok. Aku kenal kalian lebih lama darinya.”

“Heh, kau sendiri yang bilang pada kakakmu, jangan mengukur besar cinta dari hitungan masa seberapa lama bersama,” cibir Fukuda sambil nyengir.

Kouki berdecak, merebahkan badan sekekanakan mungkin telentang ke kasur. “Itu tidak berlaku untuk teman seekstrim Akashi.”

Sebelum Fukuda buka mulut untuk menanggapi, pintu terbuka dengan spontan dan tertutup lagi. Kawahara membawa beberapa toples camilan, kue-kue kering yang tidak habis juga. Menaruhnya ke meja belajar Kouki.

“Habis aku kena marah Kagami dan yang lainnya! _Seirin no Minasan_ ,” Kawahara mengusap-usap kepalanya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kouki dengan toples macaroon di pangkuannya, “kau kenapa sih tidak mengabari mereka?”

“Maaf, aku tidak sempat.” Kouki mengambil macaroon, menyuapkan satu pada Kawahara dan menyuap untuk dirinya sendiri. “Keluargaku?”

“Di bawah, nonton bersama dengan Arumi-san.” Fukuda dengan malas menggeser kursi ke dekat Kawahara, tangan mencelup ke dalam toples untuk mengambil macaroon.

Kawahara menyerahkan toples pada Fukuda, berjalan ke dekat keranjang di sisi meja belajar, senyuman rata kanan-kiri di wajahnya saat meraih bola basket.

“Kalau saja tidak licin, ayo kita main.” Diputarnya bola basket itu di atas telunjuk, Kawahara tertawa ringan melihat kedua temannya turut tersenyum.

“Di luar dingin sekali, tahu,” sergah Kouki.

Namun ia tahu kedua temannya juga tahu bahwa kalau saja bisa, Kouki juga mau main basket lagi dengan mereka.

Karena memang dari dulu, basket telah menjadi oasis untuknya.

“Oh iya!” Fukuda menampar pahanya sendiri. “Tadi Kuroko telpon pas kau tidur, protes karena ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi.”

“Lah,  _handphone_ -ku ada, kok. Aktif.”

“Furi Bodoh, siapa telponan lama sekali dengan Akashi?” Fukuda tergelak. “Astaga, jadi ingat, kemarin Keiichi-san juga mengomel padamu, ya.”

“Aah ...” Kouki menelan kunyahan macaroon ketiganya, “iya.”

“Kau, sih, telponan dengan Akashi selalu lama sekali.”

“Ini kan karena situasi.” Kouki mengerutkan hidung, menahan hasrat ingin meninju gemas kedua temannya yang menyeringai menyebalkan.

Kawahara merebahkan badan ke ranjang, pasang tampang sok melankolis paling mengiritasi mata. “Yah, bagaimana, ya ... buatmu, kan, Akashi memang tidak terganti.”

“Kalian juga sama sekali tidak terganti buatku,” nada Kouki terdengar defensif sehingga kedua temannya terbahak.

“Manis sekali,” Fukuda menampar gemas paha Kouki kali ini, tersenyum lebar menggoda, “coba katakan itu pada pacarmu.”

“Sayang tidak ada. Yah, hitung-hitung saja latihan.” Kouki merasakan deraan nostalgik hingga ketegangannya meleleh dalam senyuman. “Sudah bilang pada Kuroko?”

“Yah, Kuroko, Kagami, kakak-kakak dan adik-adik tingkat kita di Seirin dulu, tim basket, beberapa teman sekelas kita dulu, bahkan Akio dan teman-teman se-faksin-mu, bahkan Dekanmu sampai telepon ke rumahmu; semuanya khawatir padamu.

“Astaga, sudah berapa kali aku men _-charger handphone_  hari ini? Berasa kau idola sekaliber Azuka Shuujin, dan aku jadi mengerti betapa rusuh hidup manajernya,” urai Fukuda prihatin.

 Kawahara terkekeh. “Sana bikin konferensi pers lagi, Furi. Seperti yang Akashi lakukan.”

“Akashi konferensi pers?!” Kouki tanpa sengaja menggulingkan macaroon, tak hirau toyoran Fukuda di pelipis kepalanya. Tergesa membantu Fukuda menjejalkannya lagi ke toples.

Kawahara mengabaikan omelannya  _tuh-kan-kalau-Akashi-dia-langsung-konek_  tidak ditanggapi Kouki. “Ya. Jam tujuh malam tadi.”

Kouki meremas selimut yang menghangatkan badan. “Apa katanya?”  

Fukuda menyandarkan badan ke kursi roda. “Akashi Masaomi bilang, pihak keluarga Akashi akan menempuh jalur hukum. Tapi, tadi ada konferensi pers dari pihak Narumi Hideaki juga tak lama kemudian , ketiga pihak yang bersalah, memohon maaf dengan tulus dan ingin bermediasi dengan pihak Akashi. Pihak Akashi menyetujui mediasi dengan mereka.”

“Jadi ya ... masih belum tahu bagaimana jadinya nanti.” Kawahara mengangguk-angguk.

Kouki termenung beberapa lamanya. Dia tahu seharusnya ia tidak bersimpati, tapi kasus ini memang takkan jadi sorotan publik, bila yang jadi korban persekusi dan pelakunya bukanlah anak-anak orang ternama.

Tinggal tunggu kubu mana yang hancur.

Kouki merinding. Teringat perkataannya sendiri pada Seijuurou. Ia memang ingin Narumi dan yang lainnya diganjar setimpal dengan perbuatan mereka, tapi ... mengetahui betapa masifnya kasus ini, kemungkinan Narumi dan grupnya akan ditimpa skorsing, atau dikeluarkan.

Belum lagi dampak perbuatan mereka pada orang tua mereka.

Apa pun yang terjadi, Kouki tahu pasti resolusinya akan buruk untuk Narumi dan gengnya.

Anehnya, Kouki tak merasa sesenang itu mengetahui semuanya.

Sementara ia ... apa yang bisa ia lakukan kalau bertemu muka dengan mereka lagi?

“Uhmm ... aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa lebih buruk, tapi sebentar lagi jam sembilan malam.”

Cetusan ragu dan perlahan Fukuda menjungkirkan Kouki lagi pada realita. Kouki mengerang keras dan menutup wajah dengan selimut.

“Omong-omong, berhubungan karena ini Amerika juga, Kagami tadi juga bilang ... dia akan ke Amerika lagi.”

Kouki membanting selimut. Menatap Fukuda lekat-lekat. “HAH?! Kenapa?!”

Fukuda mengganti toples macaroon dengan toples  _gingerbread cookies._  “Yah, karena Alex-san meneleponnya lagi, ada tawaran gabung dengan klub NBA. LA Lakers. Nanti tanggal 20 Desember dia berangkat. Tanggal 19 Desember, Kagami mengajak kita ketemuan di Maji Burger.”

“Bukan kita sih, tapi kenapa ya aku juga sangat senang tahu kabar ini?” Kawahara menepuk tangan antusias. “LA Lakers. Tim keren sekalii!”

Kouki mengenyahkan bulatan-bulatan, menghancurkannya dengan lengan. Dada sesak karena merasa bangga. Ada juga ternyata kabar gembira hari ini. “Akhirnya, Kagami ... kau berhasil juga.”

Kedua temannya turut mengangguk-angguk. Saling berpandangan, saling sikut, dan akhirnya Fukuda menyerah.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Furi?”

Kouki memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Fukuda menegakkan lagi badannya. “Apa kau akan ... ke Amerika juga?”

 Punggungnya melengkung, tatapan turun pada kaki yang bergerak-gerak resah di balik selimut. “Entahlah ...”

Kawahara menjadikan kaki Kouki sebagai bantalan kepalanya. “Masih tidak yakin?”

“Kalian tidak apa-apa aku pergi?” Kouki menatap keduanya bergantian.

“Kenapa mesti kenapa-napa?” Kawahara balas memandangnya heran. “Maksudku, Kagami juga kembali, kok. Kau juga. Terlebih, mendengar kata-kata Arumi-san dan Keiichi-san ... mungkin benar kata mereka. Belajar sampai keluar negeri tidak seburuk yang mungkin, kaukhawatirkan, kok.”

“Tapi kalau kau tidak mau pun, ya, kami sih tidak apa-apa.” Fukuda mendaratkan tepukan ringan di punggung lengan Kouki. “Jadi teknisi Nozomi kan memang tidak perlu keluar negeri.”

Yang harus membuat keputusan sekali lagi terpekur.

Segalanya masih begitu blur.

Kata-kata selamat dari Dekan, juga beasiswa itu untuk menuntut ilmu permesinan. Bukan pesawat antariksa atau jadi teknisi pesawat seperti yang disanterkan.

Keiichi dibantu juga Arumi yang mencoba meyakinkan dengan perkataan mereka.

Ibu dengan cara yang jauh lebih lembut,  mencoba meyakinkannya dengan sengaja mengajaknya naik kereta, pergi ke tempat istirahat terakhir ayah.

Kouki mengurut pelipis dan keningnya sekaligus. Pening di sana tak juga mereda. Malah berderap-derap makin kalap.

“Omong-omong, Furi ... kau ingat tidak saat kita SMA kelas satu, waktu habis latihan malam-malam, aku pernah bilang ... ingin berhenti main basket?”

Bola bergulir ke pangkuan Kouki yang perlahan-lahan menambatkan pandangan pada Kawahara.

“Ah. Waktu itu Furi bilang, siapa pun yang melihat Kagami, semua pasti juga akan berpikiran  _“dia ada di level yang berbeda”_.” Fukuda mengangguk mengingatnya.

Kouki mengangguk singkat, memancang perhatian pada Kawahara yang menegakkan duduknya. “Dan aku juga bilang, saat melihat Kuroko, aku pikir dia luar biasa karena dia berlatih dan berjuang sangat keras.”

 _... ya, tidak seperti aku._ Pengecut yang hampir menyerahkan surat pengunduran dari klub sebelum latihan musim panas, tapi hampir menitipkan pada Kuroko. Kouki menahan diri sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menutupi muka dengan telapak tangan.

Fukuda mendesah, sesaat menatap lelangit kamar bernuansa krem pucat. “Hmm. Kalau yang menerima beasiswa ke negara lain itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou, sudah pasti juga kita berpikiran, bahwa  _“dia ada di level yang berbeda”_. Kita bakal merasa wajar saja.”

“Ingat lagi setelah itu apa yang kaukatakan, Furi?”  tanya Kawahara. 

Kouki terdiam.

Fukuda menautkan alis, sebelum akhirnya tersentak tak percaya. Astaga, pertanyaan itu datangnya dari Kawahara. Menggeleng tak percaya, padahal dari tadi Kouki mampu berargumen dengan keluarganya.

Sekarang Kouki terhenyak.

 _“... mungkin, masih ada sesuatu,”_  sakit sekali, Kouki sesak hingga suaranya serak,  _“yang mungkin bahkan bisa kulakukan.”_

Kawahara melirik Kouki, pandangannya dalam dan penuh makna.  “Bukannya ini berarti memang masih ada sesuatu yang kau bisa lakukan?”

Fukuda yang akhirnya mengerti maksud Kawahara, melabukan senyum pada tatapan Kouki yang mulai berkaca.

 “Semua orang kalau melihat Akashi Seijuurou juga bakal merasa rendah diri, kok. Dia mungkin bisa melakukan apa pun dan mendapatkan apa pun, tapi bersamamu, Furi ...” Fukuda menghirup napas dalam, “dari sejak melihatmu melawan Kasamatsu-san, berjuang  _one on one_  melawan Akashi, mengajari kami semua untuk belajar dan sabar menghadapi kami yang bebal, apalagi sampai diterima di Todai dan sekarang ini bisa ke Amerika sana ... kami juga merasa kau luar biasa.”

“Dan karenamu, kami juga merasa, ada sesuatu yang mungkin masih bisa kami lakukan.”

Kawahara menarik keluar tangan Kouki,  mengulurkan tangan untuk menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka bertiga, seperti dulu sebelum tim basket mereka melawan Rakuzan. Fukuda menyambutnya dengan haru.

“Kalau aku di posisimu, dan aku memilih mundur begitu saja, mungkin aku akan menyesal.” Kawahara mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Kouki. “Bukankah itu yang dulu kaukatakan padaku?”

 

Ketiganya menatapi kepalan tangan mereka yang bertaut di atas bola basket di pangkuan Kouki.

 

Fukuda mengacak rambut Kouki, sama-sama tertawa perlahan dengan Kawahara. Tak satu pun dari mereka keberatan dengan hujan lain merintik membasahi tautan tangan mereka bertiga.

Menyisihkan kepedihan tak tertahankan yang tak kunjung pergi, Kouki menyungging senyum paling tulus pertamanya hari ini.

 

_Kalian memang takkan terganti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to end it this way and let you interpret this chapter as you wish 
> 
> but the best scene isn't come out yet so yeah 
> 
> Makasih banyak buat yang memberikan komentar, mengkudos, mem-bookmark, kepo wado ff naonieutehmeunigajeteuing tapi-tetep-kepo mau pun klik-klik cantik fanfik ini!


	14. Chapter 14

__

_I_ _gotta live before I die_  
_So I'm done, done, done_  
_With this[ordinary life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74viaGLdifQ)_

_...._

 

_I don't wanna wake up_  
_With my best years behind me_  
_I think I better wake up_  
_Before my life's behind me_

 

_< > _

 

_H-5 Days._

 

“Halo.”

“Selamat pagi, Senpai.”

“Pagi. Kau meneleponku ... apa ini tandanya kau berubah pikiran?”

“E-eh? Berubah pikiran soal apa—o-oh! Bu-bukan begitu—“

“Hmph.”

“Senpai, To-tolong jangan tertawa, dong. Kan aku sudah bilang—“

“—melupakanmu pelan-pelan saja. Nah, ini salahmu sendiri yang bilang begitu, sih.”

“Itu karena perasaan—“

“—tidak bisa dipaksakan, dan kau tidak mau menjadikanku pelampiasan karena aku terlalu baik untuk itu.”

“Uhmm—aku tidak menambahkan apa-apa soal bagian terlalu baik, itu Senpai sendiri, kok, yang bilang. Senpai malah bilangnya, jangan beralasan klise macam itu.”

“Oh, ayolah. Hibur aku dengan bilang aku terlalu baik untukmu.”

“... kalau aku bilang begitu, Senpai paling juga bakal bilang, _“Kalau aku memang terlalu baik, bukankah berarti sudah jelas aku bakal jadi begitu baik untukmu?”_  k-kira-kir semacam itu, ‘kan?”

“Kouhai pintar. Pernah ada yang bilang sebenarnya kau itu sangat cermat dan perhatian, hm?”

“... ada.”

“Stop, stop. Tsk. Aku tidak mau tahu itu siapa.”

“A-ahaha. Umm ... Senpai, a-aku ingin menyampaikan so-soal—“

“—aku sudah tahu, kok. Selamat, ya.”

“Da-dari siapa?”

“Dekan.”

“Senpai ... cari tahu tentangku?”

“Yah ... karena kau kontroversial semingguan terakhir ini, sih. Sejujurnya aku sangat kaget. Di satu sisi aku merasa kau benar-benar pantas, di satu sisi ... aku merasa berdosa. Maafkan aku.”

“... Senpai, ingat waktu itu bilang apa padaku?”

“Waktu itu yang mana?”

“Saat kita bicara di bawah pohon Ginkgo. Kalau kau yang dapat kesempatan ini, kau akan merasa sangat berterima kasih dan berjuang untuk mencoba. Kau bilang, aku tertawa sementara yang lain menderita.”

“... maaf, kau merasa menderita, ya?”

“Tidak ... aku mau berterima kasih padamu.”

“... kenapa? Aku melakukan kejahatan padamu.”

“Terlepas dari niatanmu melakukan itu, di satu sisi, kau tahu aku mampu. Itu separuh terbukti. Jadi, ya ... aku ingin bilang, terima kasih sudah membukakan jalan untukku memahami, bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan. Sesuatu yang membuatku tidak hanya memikirkan tentang ... yah, hal-hal tidak berhubungan dengan masa depan.”

“Oh, maaf ... untuk sesaat, aku merasa senang. Ternyata belajar keras membuatmu melupakannya meski sebentar saja.”

“Haha ... aku juga berterima kasih untuk itu. Terima kasih banyak, Senpai.”

“... err, kau tidak bersamanya? Maksudku, aku juga tahu kau dibuli oleh Narumi dan yang lainnya, tapi tidak melakukan apa pun sepertinya—membelamu secara terbuka  menempuh jalur hukum untuk memerkara mereka—sementara aku pula di sini, berteriak padamu berkali-kali bahwa lebih baik kau bersamaku ... aku, seharusnya aku tidak merasa aku lebih pantas bersamamu padahal ketika kau disakiti aku tidak melakukan apa pun seperti dia ... bukankah begitu?”

“Kami tidak bersama. Perasaan kami tidak sama. Dan persoalanku dibuli Narumi juga teman-temannya, tidak ada hubungan dengan uhm—perasaan Senpai padaku.”

“Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.”

“Sudahlah, Senpai. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula itu pilihannya.”

“Kuharap dia menang. Narumi dan makhluk-makhluk kunyuk itu patut dihukum semestinya. Karma itu berlaku, dan kurasa inilah saatnya mereka mendapatkannya.”

“Ya, aku juga berharap begitu.”

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Sudah tidak disorot media lagi. Aku merdekaa!”

“Haha! Oke. Jadi ... kau meneleponku untuk ...?”

“Mengajakmu bertemu. E-err, maksudku—”

“—hmmm ... mengajakku kencan, toh?”

“Aish, Senpai! Dengarkan aku dulu, tolong.”

“Baiklah. Sebelum aku berpikiran kau sedang memberiku kesempatan, berhubung kau tidak bersamanya. Ah, sebentar, omong-omong ... apa dia tahu?”

“So-soal ini? Ti-tidak. Dia sibuk dengan proses pra-peradilan dan entah urusan apa di kantor perusahaan keluarganya, tapi kami sudah janji bertemu juga, nanti sa-saat itu ... mungkin a-aku ... bakal bilang langsung padanya.”

“Yah ... harusnya aku tidak kaget lagi, sih, ya. Ternyata kau sudah janjian duluan dengan dia.”

“Ti-tidak, kok. Ma-maaf, bukannya aku ingin menomorduakan Senpai atau bagaimana, padahal ini juga tidak bakal terjadi kalau tidak karena Senpai—“

“Tidak apa-apa.  Mungkin di suatu waktu yang bukan di dunia ini, kau bakal menomorsatukanku. Jadi, kapan kita kencan?”

“Senpai ... bercanda, ‘kan?”

“Yah ... terserah _kamu_ saja maunya menganggap bagaimana, _Furi_.”

“O-oke ... Senpai ada waktu lowong sebelum tanggal 19 Desember, tidak?”

“Hm? Kenapa tidak sehari sebelum kamu pergi?”

"Aku janji dengan dia, Midorima dan teman-teman dari Seirin untuk ketemuan tanggal 19 Desember, berhubung Kagami juga mau pergi ke Amerika karena diminta main di tim L.A Lakers dan berangkat tanggal 20 Desember juga.”

“APA?! Wah ... Kagami ... tidak heran, sih. Ini berita besar. Titip ucapan selamat dari Seihou untuknya! Aku harus memberitahu musuh bebuyutannya habis ini.”

“Tentu saja. Kami juga senang sekali untuk Kagami!”

“Aku ingin detail beritanya soal Kagami. Omong-omong, aku ada waktu lowong, kok. Besok lusa, setelah jam dua belas, di Maji Burger. Bagaimana?”

“Oke, terima kasih, Senpai!”

“Aku juga minta maaf untuk ... semuanya. Terutama, perasaanku.”

“Itu bukan kesalahan, itu pilihan perasaan. Tapi, ya ... daripada Senpai minta maaf lagi, oke-oke, aku maafkan. Haha!”

“Kamu ini ... coba marah atau apa padaku.”

“Buat apa marah, kalau kenyataannya Senpai membuatku mendapat banyak pengalaman baik dan bertemu orang yang memberikanku pelajaran baik tentang perasaan? Walaupun memang, waktu di awal belajar, aku ingin sekali mengutukmu. Apalagi tiap mengelas Hinode, bau hangus dan olinya itu astaga ...”

“Kutuk saja aku.”

“Kukutuk semoga tahun ini, Senpai mati-matian belajar segila-gilaan yang kualami, dan jadi lulusan terbaik. Diterima kerja di tempat yang terbaik.”

“Ah, kamu lagi ... kutukan macam apa itu?”

 “Itu kutukan, tahu.”

“Hahahaha ... oh iya, satu lagi.”

“Apa?”

“Kau tidak tampan atau sebegitu jenius, tidak juga mencuri perhatian kalau cuma sekali pandang.”

“... a-apa-apaan ini?”

“Maksudku, meski suka padamu itu fluktuatif rasanya—naik-turun antara sakit juga senang—aku lega ternyata begitu tahu aku menyukai seseorang yang begitu baik. Walau bukan pebasket berbakat dan kelihatan pesimis pula biasa saja, tapi kau seorang pekerja keras dan tidak pernah meremehkan siapa pun.

“Dari melihatmu di lapangan basket dulu, kamu mengerti, segala sesuatu berjalan baik tidak mesti harus ada kamu. Kamu mungkin bukan peran penting, tapi tanpa ada kamu, mungkin jalan hidup kita semua yang pernah bertemu dan bersinggungan, tidak mungkin bisa seberwarna ini.”

“... terima kasih sudah membuatku sadar aku menyukai seseorang seperhatian kamu, yang perhatiannya tidak hanya omong doang. Kamu yang baik tanpa pamrih.”

“... a-ah ...”

“Nah, kamu pasti berdebar. ‘kan, dengar omonganku barusan? Hahaha!” 

“Senpai, se-serius?”

“Sangat.”

“Ah, uhm. Te-terima kasih juga ... su-sudah membuatku merasa berharga—“

“—nah, aku bisa membuatmu benar-benar merasa berharga—“

“Aish, berhenti menginterupsi dan menggodaku, Senpai.”

“Habis kamu lucu sekali, sih. Jangan cemas, aku akan melupakanmu pelan-pelan tanpa memaksakan. Kamu tidak bakal jadi prioritas hidupku. Dewa memberkatiku dengan perjalananmu ke Barat.” 

“Uhm. Terima kasih juga sudah menyukaiku. Maaf, kalau saja aku juga menyukaimu balik, kita pasti ...”

“Akan sangat berbahagia, ya.”

“Iya ... mu-mungkin di dunia lain?”

“Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kenapa kehidupan berjalan seperti ini, kenapa perasaanmu tidak padaku. Wajar saja, kok, menyukai seseorang yang jauh lebih baik lagi. Aku percaya, dia pasti orang yang memberikan banyak hal baik lain untukmu, membuatmu merasa lebih baik, membuatmu jadi lebih baik.”

“Jangan merendah begitu, Senpai juga punya kebaikan sendiri yang dia tidak punya. Senpai juga memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih baik.” 

“Well, karena kamu bilang begitu, terima kasih lagi. Aku jadi merasa berharga juga.”

“Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga.”

“Untuk?”

“Menyukaiku, yang ... begini saja adanya.”

“Furi.”

“Ya?”

“Ingat kata-kataku ini—“

“—bahwa aku lebih baik dari yang aku sendiri pikirkan? A-akan kucoba ... mencari tahu.”

“Wah ... kamu kedengaran berbeda.”

“A-aku mencoba, sebelum aku merasa tepat untuk jatuh cinta, kenapa tidak jatuh cinta dulu pada diri sendiri dengan mencoba membuat diri jadi lebih baik?”

“Ini kedengaran makin ... melankolis. Tapi mungkin, aku juga akan melakukannya.”

 “Iya. Senpai, aku, siapa pun juga ... kita bisa melakukannya. Mungkin memang, hanya dengan cara jatuh cinta pada diri sendiri, kita bakal merasa lebih baik.”

“Mungkin kau benar—tsk. Baterai HP-ku _lowbatt_. Ayo kita bicara lebih banyak lagi. Besok lusa?”

“Oke.”

“Sampai ketemu lagi, Kasuga-Senpai.”

“Iya. Sampai nanti, Furi.”  

 

<> 

 

H-1.

19 Desember 2kXX.

 

Celingak-celinguk.

Mondar-mandir.

Mungkin karena sedang jam makan siang? Atau karena cuaca dingin menyebabkan perut berkerut sehingga membuat orang merasa lebih lapar ketika dingin? Atau karena salju yang meradang mengusang siang?

Semua alasan itu mungkin benar.

Kouki berdiri gelisah di sana. Dia tidak melihat batang kepala satu orang pun yang dikenalinya, sedari tadi hilir-mudik, bibir menggulir permisi tiada henti, dan masih juga tidak ada yang sudah datang.

Mungkin karena tadi pagi dia berdoa agar momen ini tak datang-datang juga?

Karena, meski sudah berhari-hari, ia masih tidak siap memberitahukan bahwa ia akan pergi?

_“Hey, you.”_

Kouki yang merasa tersesat di tengah keramaian hangat, perlahan menolehkan kepala pada yang bicara dengan logat Barat. Mendekap bungkusan bingkisan dan tasnya lebih erat.

“ _I mean,_ kamu.”

Kouki mengejapkan mata. Meja itu adalah meja tempatnya berbincang, bersenda canda dengan Fukuda dan Kawahara, bernostalgia pula mereka bersama Kuroko dan Kagami. Dua meja ke belakang dari sana, tempatnya kemarin lusa berbincang lama sekali dengan Kasuga.

Seorang pria muda dengan trench-coat putih gading, kira-kira sebaya atau bahkan lebih muda dari kakaknya, tersenyum padanya.

“Maaf, maksudku ... kau, ya ... kau,” pria ini berdehem, sepintas kelihatan ia agak kesulitan menyesuaikan diri dengan bahasa Jepang formal dan bukan sehari-hari. Namun begitu ia menyungging senyum teramat ramah dan berdiri, Kouki merasa salah tingkah, “kalau kau tidak keberatan, mau bergabung duduk denganku sampai dapat meja kosong saja, tidak?”

Kouki menggulingkan tatapan ke segala arah. Semua meja telah terisi oleh pengunjung.  Masih belum ada yang datang. Memang, sih, dia bilang selepas makan siang, tapi kemana mereka semua?

Perhatiannya kembali pada pria muda baik hati yang suaranya serasa mendayu ayunan salju. “Apa tidak merepotkan Anda?”

Dia menggeleng, kemudian mempersilakannya untuk duduk dengan gestur sopan. Kalau bukan karena keramahan orang ini, Kouki akan balik kanan karena merasa begitu segan. Orang ini tampak seperti manusia-manusia berderajat penting yang bukan kelasnya.

“Terima kasih.” Kouki bernapas lega karena akhirnya bisa duduk juga.

“Okay,” Kouki mengernyit sebelah alis karena ia tidak salah dengar dengan kefasihan logat barat—bahasa Inggris yang membuatnya sedikit iri, juga  karena ia beranjak bangun, “apa kaubawa hadiah untuk seseorang?”

“Ah, e-eh ... ini ...” Kouki buru-buruk meletakkan barang bawaannya ke kaki meja.

“Maaf, aku lancang bertanya. Oh gosh, this is Japan, hold yourself,” pria muda itu menyorot agak menyesal dan mengucap pada diri sendiri. Memandang Kouki lagi dengan senyuman, “Aku ingin pesan sesuatu. Mungkin kau mau titip?”

“A-ah, tidak usah. Nanti saja saya pesan sendiri.”

“Kau jaga kandang—ah,” pria berambut coklat keemasan ini—dengan pangkalnya tetap hitam—tersenyum geli sendiri, “maksudku, jaga meja saja. Tidak merepotkan, kok. Biar sekali jalan.”

“Te-terima kasih.” Astaga, manusia ini baik sekali. Kouki membendung harunya sendiri. “Ti-titip teh oolong hangat saja.”

“ _Okay_. Maaf, atas nama siapa, ya?” 

“Furihata Kouki, terima kasih.”

Sepasang mata coklat bening dengan sepuhan keemasan itu membulat. “Furihata?”

“I- ... iya?” Kouki menelengkan kepala.

Dia menatap Kouki dengan lebih seksama. “Kau kenal Furihata Keiichi-san?”

Ganti Kouki yang memandangnya terkejut. “Apa Anda mengenal kakak saya?”

Kekehnya terdengar selembut putik salju yang menitik bumi tanpa tahu waktu, “Hee ... ternyata kau adiknya yang populer itu dan bisa bikin dia minta cuti, ya. Sebentar, aku pesan sesuatu dulu.”

Kouki ingin bilang tunggu, tapi dia keburu berlalu. Dia ditinggal tergugu, akhirnya berpaling ke luar dan melihat lebat guguran salju.

Tidak butuh lama, dia telah kembali lagi. Kouki terbelalak melihat sebaskom ayam goreng, lengkap dengan kentang goreng plus saus, segelas teh oolong hangat, dan sebotol air putih.

“Ayo dimakan! Aku juga tidak mungkin menghabiskan sebanyak ini, jadi santai saja, ya. Anggap saja, _otsukare_ untuk kerja kerasmu telah berani membela dirimu sendiri setelah dibuli.”

Yah, Keiichi kan memang sudah bilang ia memberitahu bosnya. Kouki tak perlu menanggung malu.

Kerutan menemukan jalan untuk mengusutkan dahi dan airmuka Kouki, ketika yang bicara barusan telah mengambil ayam goreng dan mengarahkannya ke cermin. Mengangguk-angguk, wajah tampak kanak-kanak yang bercahaya bagai dihadapkan dengan sumber kebahagiaan hidup ini.

_“Oh my god. You don’t know how much I miss you, fried chicken,”_ desahnya sambil menatapi cerminan ayam goreng itu di kaca bening Maji Burger. Artikulasinya sefasih pemilik bahas asli. _“You can heal my heart, really. Always. How fantastic you are, my baby!”_

Dalam sedetik, entah ada seberapa banyak butir-butir salju berjatuhan di dunia ini. Semua itu berbanding lurus dengan kehorroran yang dirasakannya sekarang. Namun ia tidak bisa merasa hilang perasaan, mendapati seraut wajah bahagia yang bersuka cita menyantap ayam goreng.

Ya, ayam goreng. Beremah-remah tepung dan berminyak. _Junk-food, guilty pleasure_ , yang sangat enak.

Kouki menggumam permisi, menyantapi kentang goreng. Sesekali menyesap teh. Merasa tidak waras, mengagumi seseorang yang tampan dan menggemaskan di satu waktu, tampak estetik melahapi ayam goreng. Bertepatan dengan Maji Burger tengah memutar siaran radio yang menyiarkan senandung suara seorang pria muda, _“What a wonderful life.”_  

Dua ayam goreng tandas, dia mengusap mulut dan jari-jari berminyak dengan kertas tisu. Tersenyum mohon maaf pada Kouki seolah yang barusan adalah penampakan ia hilang jiwa.

“Salam kenal, Furihata Kouki-kun. Aku yakin Furihata Keiichi-san sering membicarakanku?”

“Sa-salam kenal! I-iya ... terima kasih sudah memerhatikan Kei Nii-san.” Kouki mengangguk sesopan yang ia bisa.

Dia malu bertanya siapa orang di hadapannya, karena sungguh ia tidak tahu, tapi lawan bicaranya menatap seolah telah begitu tahu.

“Saya pemilik Forget-me-not,” pemuda itu dengan elegan meletakkan tulang ayam ke pinggir baskom ayam goreng, “orang-orang cabang restoran di L.A memanggilku _Keiz_ , yang sangat konyol, karena namaku Wasurenagusa Kaze.”

Kouki merasakan keseraman tak tertahankan. Bagaimana sulitnya membendung jeritan, _holy crap, dia bos kakakku!_

“A-a-apa kabar, Wasurenagusa-san?!” Kouki buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk berulang kali. “Ma-maafkan ketidaksopanan saya—“

Kouki tersiksa dari jiwa sampai raga, melihat bos kakaknya cemberut. Itu terlihat imut dengan sangat maskulin. Bunuh saja dirinya segera. Agaknya kini mengerti penderitaan Fukuda, yang merasa kalau Koito tertawa mendadak kejahatan sirna dari muka bumi. Mungkin mirip seperti itu.

_“No, please take it easy,”_ sergahnya lembut sambil menuntun Kouki untuk duduk lagi, “rileks, ya. Aku juga senang, bisa bertemu dengan adik yang selalu Keiichi banggakan. _I’ve heard you’ll continue your study in New York, given by Fullbright and Tobitate!. Congratulations!_ ”

Susah untuk tidak tersipu dipuji begitu. Kouki mengulum bibir bawahnya, menautkan tangan di bawah meja untuk menghapuskan keringat dingin yang bermunculan di telapak.

“Te-terima kasih, Wasurenagusa-san,” ucap Kouki, kikuk sampai mengangguk beberapa kali.

_“Japanase Kids nowadays are actually doubting how much important it is for our younger generation to widen their perspective, to see the world outside the box, to explore so many great things, to go outside of their comfort zone, and not to be confined by conservative way of thinking, ”_ tidak seperti tipikal pemuda Jepang pada umumnya, Wasurenagusa memajukan duduk dan penuh semangat menepuk-nepuk bahu Kouki, _“oh yeah! You rock, boy!”_    

Kouki merasakan panas merayap hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Tersenyum dengan wajah menghangat. Terakhir kali dia merasa seperti ini, mungkin ketika Pelatih Aida Riko memujinya dengan ‘good job’ dan senyuman bangga?

_Apanya Bos_ Killer _dan hobi **menendang sayang** pantat orang? Bos kalian gaul dan bersahabat sekali, Kei Nii-san, Arumi-san!_

“Terima kasih,” senyum canggung terpasung di wajah Kouki, “se-sebenarnya ... itu bukan mauku, tapi ... aku mendapatkan banyak dukungan, dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakan.”

Wasurenagusa menatapnya sejenak. Seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, yang berubah jadi senyuman ketika Kouki menambahkan, “Sekarang, kupikir aku akan melakukannya untukku dan demi diri sendiri.

“Memang aku masih mengkhawatirkan soal culture-shock dan lain-lain, bagaimana kalau nanti sia-sia saja aku ke sana, tapi ... aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Aku ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi.” 

_“It’s okay to feel anxious. But, I think you do something today, tomorrow, the very next days, that your future self will thank you for,”_ ujarnya halus, dengan kedewasaan yang mendamaikan hati Kouki. _“If it’s not today, then maybe someday.”_

Kouki merasakan seluruh tubuh merileks. Kata-kata itu seperti janji yang entah kapan akan ditepati, tapi tidak untuk dikhianati. Ia ingin memercayai, dan itulah yang Kouki lakukan dengan mengembangkan senyuman.

Kouki membuka topik baru.

Wasurenagusa memang bukan tipikal orang Jepang. Tidak kaku, malah sangat supel dan bersahabat. Suaranya lembut membuat orang hanyut. Mata coklat beningnya seakan ikut tersenyum menyenangkan kala ia tertawa. Bahasa tubuhnya menyiratkan gerak-gerik bahwa dia dari keluarga berada.

“Ah? Aku lama tinggal di L.A dari SMA sampai kuliah dan kerja. Orang tuaku separuh Jepang dan Korea, tapi ayahku sering berpindah-pindah kerja. Jadi kami sering ikut dengannya. Dulu waktu kecil aku pernah di Indonesia—dan makanan Indonesia itu enaaak sekali! _Say yes to_ Rendang _and_ Sate Ayam! _You can see rainbow when you eat it!_ Maaf, seleraku tidak begitu cocok dengan lidah Jepang umumnya, agak hambar rasanya menurutku.”

Kouki sebelumnya tidak pernah tertawa begitu mudah dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. “Haha! Selera makanan Anda ... _junky_ sekali, maksudnya?”

“Begitulah. Spaghetti, pizza, coklat terutama, wah ... _it’s just so heavenly to eat them_!” serunya mendramatisir potongan ayam goreng terakhir di tangannya. Terkekeh geli. _“I know it’s not really healthy to eat it, but I can’t help myself.”_

Kouki turut tertawa lagi. “Aku bisa mengerti sekarang kenapa masakan Arumi-san enak sekali. Anda yang mengajarkannya, ‘kan?”

“Oh _yes_ , Arumi. Dia akan menikah dengan Keiichi saat _Chrismast Eve_ , ‘kan? Kata Keiichi kau berangkat tanggal 20 Desember ... loh,” mata coklat bening itu mengejap, “besok, ‘kan? Kau tidak menghadiri pernikahan mereka?”

“Tidak,” Kouki meringis, suram merundung dirinya lagi, “mereka malah bilang tidak apa-apa.”

“Maaf lagi, aku mengerti maksud baik mereka.” Wasurenagusa menepuk  sekilas punggung tangan Kouki di tepi nampan kentang goreng. “Yang penting, restu dan doamu saja untuk mereka.”

Kouki menerbitkan senyuman pengertian. “Iya, tentu saja.”  

Baru Wasurenagusa mau buka suara lagi untuk menghiburnya, mereka dikejutkan dengan pekikan yang menyesaki seseantero restoran. Dikira ada selebriti atau apa, ternyata karena seseorang yang menembangkan _The Way You Look at Me_ secara _live_ di radio, adalah artis yang mereka idolakan.

_“Azuka Shuujin! Sudah lama Anda tidak mengudara di Jepang!”_

Kouki mendongak ke lelangit ruangan, pada pengeras suara yang tergantung di sudut-sudut atap Maji Burger. Tersenyum lebar dan senang sekali mendengar antusiasme penyiar radio.

Dia masih tidak lupa perjumpaannya dengan Azuka.  

Berbanding terbalik dengan Wasurenagusa.

Kouki kaget bukan kepalang melihat Wasurenagusa mencebikkan bibir dan pipinya tergembung lagi, menggigit ayam dengan rakus, merepetkan umpatan  dengan bahasa yang ia rasa mirip dengan yang lagu dinyanyikan Azuka-Sensei saban waktu lalu.

_“Anjir! Manusia alay itu lagi! Hih, ngapain sih itu suara **cakep-cakep** mesti dia lagi dia lagi pula! Cih. Najis. Hina banget. Amit-amit. Kayak enggak ada lagi aja **penyanyi kece** selain dia, sih. Mesti dia banget, nih?” _

“Ma-maaf ...” Kouki meneguk ludah, mengingat percakapan dengan Arumi dan Keiichi di meja makan sekitar sepuluh hari lalu dan kebetulan yang ia sadari, “apa Anda kenal dengan Azuka Shuujin-Sensei, Wasurenagusa-san?”

Kouki tidak melewatkan bagaimana raut wajah Wasurenagusa tampak menegang. Wajahnya menghorror, apalagi mendengar percakapan si penyiar radio yang senang sekali mewawancarai Azuka.

“Ya begitu. Dia ... atasanku, saat kami wajib militer di Korea—sekitar dua tahun lalu. Haha ...” 

Tawa Wasurenagusa muram sekali. Kouki menatap sang lawan bicara dengan prihatin. Pernyataan Azuka tentang ia yang mencintai seseorang dengan sangat arogan terbetik di benaknya.

_“Meskipun Anda pasti sudah bosan ditanyai begini, Shujinkou-sama,_ who is she _? Siapakah seseorang yang mematahkan hati Anda dua tahun lalu?”_ tanya si penyiar radio.

_Tepat di depanku, sepertinya_. Kouki mengamati Wasurenagusa buang pandang ke luar jendela, memandang jauh ke seberang. _Ya, memang dia._

Ada suara dengan bahasa Indonesia lagi menanggapi dua manusia yang terpingkal-pingkal, _“Anjir. Diam kalian, Yuujin, Blue! Kalau kalian enggak bawaku ke sini, enggak bakal begini jadinya!”_

Si penyiar radio bertanya dengan nada lebih gembira, “Mungkin Yumejin-sama, sebagai _soulmate_ Shuujinkou-sama dari bayi, dan Blue-san akan memberikan kami bocoran? Bagaimanapun, surat dari pembaca menyatakan keberatan mereka atas eksistensi **_The_** _She_.”

“Yah ... soalnya mereka dari dulu mem-pair JinJin _Couple_. Shuujin X Yuujin. Wajar saja, ‘kan, Yuujin?” sahut suara lain yang Kouki kira itu bernama Blue.   

Yuujin terkekeh menguraikan, _“_ Long short story _, Shuujin tuh jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya waktu itu saja, kok. Dan selera taksirannya buruk minta ampun. She, manusia yang banyak dilaknat umat manusia cuma karena ketiban sial sempat bikin Shuujin jatuh cinta, dia tuh manusia menyebalkan.”_

_“Hey, The She tuh orangnya baik, kok. Supel dan gentle,”_  bantah Blue.

_“Hah! Masa?!”_ Yuuji mendengus.

_“Bweh! Yuujin! Memang dia ditakdirkan jadi manusia nista,”_ dengus Wasurenagusa, merampas kentang goreng untuk dijejalkan ke mulut. 

Sang penyiar terdengar heran. _“Dia menyebalkan? Benarkah begitu, Azuka-san? Kalau menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa Anda jatuh cinta padanya?”_

_“Astaga, berhenti menanyaiku soal dia. Aku bahkan sudah tidak berhubungan dengan dia lagi,”_ desah suara Azuka yang mengundang pekikan manis gadis-gadis di restoran.

Kouki tertawa canggung menyimak caci-maki yang dituju untuk seseorang yang dilabeli sebagai _She_ , yang ia tahu adalah Wasurenagusa yang tampak acuh tak acuh meski  diingatkan lagi betapa ia dibenci satu dunia hanya karena bikin idola jatuh cinta padanya.

_“Orangnya baik, kok. Sangat baik.”_ Azuka mengabaikan decakan mencela Azusa Yuujin yang tersiar juga. 

_“Benarkah orangnya sangat cantik?”_ kejar si penyiar.

Kouki mengamati sosok estetik yang tengah meredupkan tatapan pada guguran kapas putih. Rambut yang lurus dan tampak halus, terjatuh natural membingkai wajah tampannya—dan menggemaskan ketika ia mencebik dagu. Tampak lucu dan sangat estetik di satu waktu.

_Yes, he’s so damn beautiful._ Kouki mengesampingkan rasa bersalah atas begitu banyak kisah patah hati, ditolak, dan cinta tak terbalaskan di sekitarnya. Agaknya dia jadi mengerti mengapa Azuka mati-matian jatuh cinta pada Wasurenagusa.

_“Anda lebih cantik,_ ” tanggap Azuka yang terdengar tulus. Mana dia tahu respons barusan disambut seruan tidak rela dari penggemar-penggemarnya yang bertebaran di Maji Burger.

Tentu saja. Wasurenagusa Kaze kan lelaki.

_“Anda bisa saja, Azuka-san.”_ Penyiar wanita itu tertawa santun. _“Apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari begitu banyak orang sampai-sampai Anda jatuh cinta padanya?”_

_“Berhenti tanya soal dia,”_ lolong Azuka dengan gaya amat bercanda yang memicu munculnya tawa. _“Saya diseret datang ke sini sebagai bagian dari grup vokal Blue Jin(s)  untuk bernyanyi.”_

_“Wah. Anda bisa lihat sendiri di layar itu. Banyak sekali surat pembaca masuk kemari! Jadi ... maaf, tolong dijawab saja, ya.”_

_“Baiklah, baiklah. Yah, berbeda apanya, ya ... dia suka ayam goreng dan coklat? Suka kucing dan menari? ... ah, kalau dia sedang minum, terlihat sangat ... estetik?”_ ada bunyi orang tersedak. Berdesis horror, _“tidak ... TIDAK.”_

_Yes, he drinks so pretty, in a way that no one can do it,_ Kouki menahan cengiran melihat Wasurenagusa yang tenang meminum air dari botol. Biasanya orang akan mendongak untuk menenggak air dan botol terangkat ke atas, tapi dia meminum dengan elegan tanpa harus menunggingkan pantat botol ke udara.   

_“Pendengar sekalian, silakan dicatat.”_

_“Jangan,”_ desah Azuka lagi, Kouki mendoakan semoga penderitaannya cepat berakhir, _“kalau ditanya mengapa, saya juga tidak tahu pastinya apa. Yang jelas, dia orang baik dan membuat saya jadi orang yang lebih baik sekarang.”_

Wawancara itu masih berlanjut, dengan upaya Azuka membanting setir percakapan kembali pada jalur awalnya semula. Alasan mengapa dia kembali ke Jepang, karena diminta menjadi pelatih vokal untuk agensi hiburan.

Kouki teralihkan begitu mendengar gumaman pelan Wasurenagusa, “Dia jadi lebih baik karena dirinya sendiri.” 

_Bukan karena aku_ , mungkin itu yang Kouki pikir tidak diucapkan oleh Wasurenagusa.

_“Ada yang ingin kausampaikan padanya, Azuka-san? Siapa tahu dia tengah mendengarkan siaran acara ini.”_

_“Hah, mustahil.”_ Azuka tertawa getir.

_“Mohon katakan saja.”_

Kouki mengejapkan mata melihat Wasurenagusa menegakkan badan dan menengadah sekilas pada atap tinggi ruangan. Sepertinya benar-benar mendengarkan.

_“... tidak ada,”_ jawaban itu terdengar menyakitkan hingga serentak keheningan seakan tertransfer dari ruang siaran sampai ke Maji Burger.

_“Masa tidak ada sama sekali?”_

_“Mungkin ... hanya, aku ingin minta maaf. Pernah begitu mengganggumu karena begitu ... menyukaimu.”_

_Mencintaimu_ , kata itu lebih tepat. Kouki merasakan remasan menyesakkan hingga tercekat mendengar jawaban dari suara berusaha tegar Azuka.

_“Bagaimana kalau Anda bertemu dengannya lagi? Mungkinkah Anda jatuh cinta lagi padanya?”_

_“Mungkin saya malah bakal tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau melakukan apa,”_ kata Azuka, terdengar tabah dan getir sekaligus. _“Lebih baik begini saja, dia punya hidupnya sendiri, begitu pun saya. Ini hanya satu cinta di satu masa._

_“Saya berdoa, segala sesuatu terbaik untuknya, semoga dia bahagia dengan cinta dan hidupnya.”_

Kouki mengerling Wasurenagusa yang kelihatan tenang, sendu mematut panorama beku dan terang lampu di jalan seberang.

Ternyata ada juga cinta yang seperti ini. Cinta yang begitu cinta, hingga menganggu hidup orang lain karena di waktu lalu belum bisa mencinta dengan dewasa.

Masih memendam sakit karena ada hal-hal yang disesali. Masih dihargai dan disyukuri karena jatuh cinta pada seseorang terbaik. Terkenang sebagai cinta yang paling indah.

Hubungan mereka pasti tidak berakhir baik. Kouki menyimpulkan demikian, sedikit merasa bersalah karena merasa agak bersyukur, setidaknya dia dan Seijuurou tidak seburuk itu. Tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan sedemikian kejam.

_“Shuujin, sebentar. Memang manusia kepala lele dan cungkring itu tahu dirinya adalah_ She _?”_ sela Yuujin jenaka nan bernada mencela.

Kouki merasa canggung, meski Wasurenagusa berbahasa asing, tapi ia tahu itu pasti umpatan untuk siapa pun itu yang bernama Yuujin. _Lele?! Cungkring?! Sipit dan bantet saja kau selamanya, Yuujin! Manusia hina!_

_“Ya, baguslah kalau dia tidak tahu.”_  Azuka menghela napas panjang. _“Serius, saya hendak pergi saja dari sini kalau masih ditanyai tentang dia. Ini sudah dua tahun.”_

Percakapan dilanjutkan ke arah lain setelah sang penyiar memohon maaf.

Kouki tidak sempat lanjut mengetahui percakapan selanjutnya, ketika seseorang datang ke mejanya dan menggebrak meja hingga ia terlonjak ngeri—kesakitan pula karena tersiram teh oolong-nya.

“Wasurenagusa-kun!”

“Dasar sinting!” Wasurenagusa memelototi  pria berbadan tinggi menjulang yang datang menggebrak meja. Bergegas mengeluarkan tangan, kontras tatkala ia lembut mengelapi tangan dan badan Kouki yang tersiram teh. “Ini tuh tempat umum!”

“Apa-apaan ini! Katakan siapa bocah ini!” geram pria yang baru datang. “Seseorang yang mengejarmu lagi, hah?!”

“Dia adiknya manajer operasional restoranku cabang Tokyo, adik Furihata Keiichi. Kebetulan kami bertemu di sini, kutawari dia duduk bersamaku karena kehabisan tempat. Kau yang apa-apaan.”

Opera sabun macam apa lagi ini?

Kouki pias, bergetar hebat, pening menyadari pria ini punya badan Azuka Shuujin dua kali lebih besar. Seperti ahli Juudo dengan badan kekar.

“Minta maaf pada Furihata Kouki-kun,” tegur Wasurenagusa tajam.

“Ti-tidak apa-apa—“ Kouki mulas karena bos kakaknya itu malah mengerlingnya lembut untuk tutup mulut.

“Maafkan aku.” Pria itu memang membungkuk sopan, tapi tidak terdengar tulus. Kouki yang tak mau memperpanjang masalah, malah balik membungkuk dan menggerungkan permintaan maaf pula.

Wasurenagusa bangkit berdiri. Tersenyum tipis pada Kouki. “Maaf, aku pulang duluan, ya. Selamat akan berangkat ke New York. Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi. Semoga kau sukses dan berbahagia selalu, ya.”

“Kau mau ke mana, Wasurenagusa-kun? Astaga,” pria itu menangkap pergelangan tangan kurus Wasurenagusa yang hendak pergi, “... aku ... minta maaf.”

Kouki dengan kepura-puraan gagal usai mengucap terima kasih pada Wasurenagusa, berpaling ke luar jendela. Berusaha tidak mencuri dengar. Ia ingin membantu Wasurenagusa, tapi dilihatnya dari kaca jendela, bos kakaknya itu mendengak dagu dan tangan kurusnya menepis tangan si pria berbadan kekar.

Pria berambut hitam itu berujar gusar, “Hei, aku ... bukan manusia yang mudah meminta maaf, tapi hanya demi kamu, aku melakukannya—“

“Bah. Alasan,” potong Wasurenagusa dingin, “mentang-mentang kamu jarang minta maaf, jadi kalau sudah minta maaf, lantas artinya itu sangat berarti?”

“Tapi memang aku jarang mengatakan maaf, karena aku tidak mau arti kata maaf itu sendiri jadi begitu murah dan hanya ucapan kosong!”

“Hei, dengar, ya,” sela Wasurenagusa dengan ketenangan yang menakjubkan—walaupun sosoknya terlihat rapuh, “berapa kali pun kamu mengucapkan terima kasih ataupun maaf, ini bukan soal seberapa banyak atau sedikit kamu mengatakannya lantas itu jadi punya arti. Tidak begitu.

“Heeh ... mungkin kamu kebanyakan dijejali karya fiksi romansa? Seolah orang yang mengucap maaf sedikit dan jarang-jarang karena dia berharga diri tinggi itu, jadi terkesan sangat berarti sekali dan langsung terasa tulus begitu mengucapkan maaf? Orang langsung terharu mendengarnya? Maaf, aku bukan golongan itu. Aku tidak percaya itu.

“Asal kau tahu, menurutku tidak begitu. Kalau memang kamu tulus mengatakannya, mau seberapa seringpun dikatakan, ucapan itu tetap akan berarti. Itu tergantung dari hati orang yang mengatakannya, bergantung pada penilaian orang yang mendengarkannya.

“Mau kamu jarang omong terima kasih atau maaf juga, lalu mengatakannya seolah semua itu begitu berarti, tapi yang diberikan ucapan itu tidak terima, maka kata-kata itu tetap saja tak berarti dan takkan membuat orang terharu.” 

Wasurenagusa mencelatkan lirikan yang memanaskan wajah si pria kekar karena merasa begitu malu, hingga orang-orang di sekitar yang mulai beranjak pergi sempat menengok dua kali karena ada drama yang terjadi.  

“Dan omong-omong, aku merasa ucapan maafmu pada Furihata Kouki-kun barusan itu **_sangat_** tidak tulus,” ujar Wasurenagusa yang terdengar seperti sangat menghajar dan menampar.

Kouki tercengang luar biasa.

Oke, dia seringkali dengar Keiichi dan Arumi betah kerja di Forget-me-not karena bos Killer mereka.

Oke, bos mereka ternyata memang killer dan sebaik itu. Pemikirannya yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, menghantam orang tanpa ampun.

Kouki tiba-tiba jadi kasihan pada pria kekar ini. Err, apa dia kekasihnya Wasurenagusa atau seseorang dari begitu banyak orang yang naksir padanya?

Memang sekali pandang, takkan terlihat tentang orientasi miring mereka, tapi Kouki telah punya naluri akan orang-orang yang setipe dengannya.

Sekali pandang, memang Wasurenagusa orangnya sangat baik dan lembut. Menyenangkan, menggemaskan, sangat gaul dan teman bicara yang asyik. Atas prestasinya punya restoran sendiri dan segala hal lain pasti membuat orang sirik.

Namun mungkin benar, sematan kata Killer itu bukannya tanpa arti.

“Ma- ... maafkan saya,” cicit pria kekar itu takut-takut pada Kouki yang cepat-cepat mengulas senyum menahan mulas.

“I-iya, saya maafkan.” Kouki mendadak panik dengan kedatangan teman-teman sefaksinnya yang tampak terdempar di Maji Burger. Bisa-bisa mereka menertawainya terlibat drama diva macam ini.

“Oke. Kita bicara di luar.” Wasurenagusa menggestur keluar. Tak menghiraukan selaan bahwa di luar sedang hujan salju, dan ia menatap Kouki lagi dengan sedikit sesal. “Maaf, aku sering diganggu kunyuk-kunyuk seperti ini sejak putus setengah tahun lalu. Padahal hari ini aku libur, cari ayam goreng, siapa sangka dikejar sampai ke sini.”

Oh.

Dia sudah putus.

Apa dari pacar yang dulu memenangkannya dari Azuka Shuujin?

Wasurenagusa mengamburkan napas, berujar datar, _“You know, r.h.Sin said, sometimes the love you need just can’t be found in the person you choose to be with. It’s not me.”_

Si pria kekar itu menegapkan badan lagi. “Aku bisa jadi lebih baik untukmu agar kau merasa—“

“—tsk, diam kamu. Kamu sudah merasa seluar biasa apa, merasa pantas untuk bersamaku ataupun sebaliknya? Seluar biasa apa aku, sampai kamu merasa aku sangat pantas untuk bersamamu?”

Kouki meringis, miris karena pertanyaan tajam yang menggerak roda-roda nalar untuk berputar. Sekarang dia benar-benar mengerti, mengapa kegilaan—ketajaman-deduksi Keiichi kian terasah.

Kouki dalam hati memanjatkan doa agar suatu hari, entah itu Azuka Shuujin, Wasurenagusa Kaze, siapa pun juga yang belum menemukan tambatan hati, dapat tertambat pada orang yang tepat.

Ia yakin orang yang baik pasti akan bersama yang baik pula, dan pantas untuk satu sama lain. Canggung mengedar pandang ke sekitar, dan mendengar gadis-gadis mengkhayal ingin menjadi Cinderella. Ingin bersama Azuka Shuujin.

Memang mereka sudah sekuat, seramah, dan setangguh (dan semenggemaskan) Wasurenagusa Kaze hingga ingin bersama Azuka Shuujin?

Ya.

Memang Furihata Kouki sudah sekuat, setegar, seistimewa apa bisa menginginkan Akashi Seijuurou untuk bersamanya?

“Mengapa tidak memantaskan diri lebih dulu untuk bersamaku?”

Omelan Wasurenagusa Kaze yang menjauh itu, diikuti si pria berbadan kekar, sayup masih disimak oleh Kouki yang menyaksikan keduanya bertengkar di luar Maji Burger, di antara riak-riak cahaya matahari yang menelusup di antara guyuran butiran es.

Kouki melebarkan bola mata, juga terkejut karena tak jauh dari sana, di bawah tiang lampu jalanan yang membuat salju terlihat seperti hujan kristal—sedramatis dorama-dorama dan karya fiksi lainnya, ada Ayumi yang tertunduk dan Akio yang bicara padanya.

Astaga, sejak kapan?

“Furihata!” 

 Kouki menengok pada panggilan itu, teman-teman faksinnya juga beberapa adik tingkat dapat meja yang jauh dari mejanya sekarang ini. Sebagian dari menghampirinya dan mengucapkan selamat. Turut menonton drama yang terjadi.

“Semoga Akio tidak membantai Ayumi-chan, ya.”

“Aduh dewi kita ... kenapa pula naksir si Akio, sih?”

“Masa dia tidak mengerti Akio itu robot-seksual?”

Kouki mendepak kepala teman-teman laknatnya satu per satu, mendengus. “Karena inilah Ayumi-chan tidak naksir pada kalian.”

“Wah, ini benar-benar hari patah hati nasional ...”

Kouki tergelak geli dengan salah satu kawannya yang muka merananya komedi sekali, hingga yang lain ikut terbahak.

“Eh, eh, kalian sudah dengar belum?” tanya Taiyou, salah seorang hawa yang tersasar di antara para jejaka sering bau oli dan hangus baja. “Kudengar dari temannya, Ayumi ambil beasiswa itu karena ingin ... satu kampus dengan Akio.”

“Duh, dewi kita secinta itu ya sama Akio ...” seseorang mengelap airmata buaya.

“Edan. Kita harus menganalisis ini, benarkah rasa cinta membuat seseorang jadi jenius dan rela terbang ke negeri seberang?”

“Kasihan, ya. Makanya begitu tahu dia tidak sekampus, dia sedih sekali. Katanya Ayumi sampai menangis di toilet sebelum bilang ke Dekan bahwa dia tidak jadi ambil beasiswa, cuma karena tidak diterima di kampus yang sama dengan Akio.”

“Jangan katakan Dewi kita bakal menanti si gila Akio sampai pulang dari Amerika!”

“Sepertinya begitu. Makanya,” Taiyou menepuk bahu Kouki yang menatap cemas karena Ayumi mulai menundukkan kepala dan menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan di luar sana, “jadilah, Furihata, deh, yang ketiban sial menerima beasiswa.”

“Selamat ya, Bud. Lapor-lapor kalau dicantol wanita Amerika,” temannya yang lain berseru dengan gaya kocak.    

 “Aish ... iya, iya.” Kouki membulatkan mata. Dia melihat tubuh mungil Ayumi dalam balutan mantel jingga lembut terguncang hebat.

Mungkin memang benar kutipan yang disampaikan Wasurenagusa. Terkadang cinta yang kita butuhkan, tidak kita temukan dalam seseorang yang kita pilih untuk bersama kita.

Kouki jadi bertanya-tanya. Kalau seseorang bisa mencintai seseorang yang salah—tidak balas mencintainya atau memang orang yang tidak baik untuknya, coba pikirkan, bagaimana kalau orang itu mencintai orang yang tepat. Sedalam dan sebesar apa cintanya?

Sekelibat senyum melelehkan dan tatapan meneduhkan Azuka Shuujin lewat di pikirannya. Disandingkan dengan tindakan bersahabat dan senyum mencerahkan Wasurenagusa Kaze. Kouki tersenyum kecil memikirkan, mungkin dunia ini perlu lagi menciptakan kebetulan agar mereka bisa lagi menguji cinta, mengetahui benarkah itu yang paling tepat untuk mereka.

Kouki tersentak begitu melihat sekelompok pemuda familiar, sangat populer di gelanggang perbasketan, berjalan menuju ke Maji Burger. Tersendat napasnya melihat Seijuurou ada di antara mereka, sempat berhenti dan bertegur sapa dengan Wasurenagusa.

Apa mereka saling kenal?

“Oi, oi! Lihat! Ada cewek cantik dan seksi, di antara orang-orang—edan rambut mereka kayak barisan warna pelangi dijajarkan—itu, menghampiri Ayumi dan mendamprat Akio!”

Kouki syok menyaksikan dari kaca jendela, Momoi Satsuki merangkuli Ayumi. Berbicara entah pada Akio. Yang jelas, tidak satu pun pemuda itu mau menunggunya ketika cuaca menggelar kemegahannya dengan barbar.

Termasuk Akio, yang tampak ketus dan berlalu. Berjalan masuk ke Maji Burger, berpapasan dengan teman-teman Kouki dari Seirin, mengentak langkah dengan gagah dan mencari lokasi anak-anak faksin.

 “Kau tidak mengerti, rasanya ditolak begitu keji! Setidaknya, tidak usah mengatakan bahwa perjuangannya untuk bersama kau itu percuma saja!”

Seruan Momoi itu di antara huru-hara pengunjung selepas makan siang yang berhamburan keluar.

Akio dengan jengkel menoleh ke belakang. “Aku tidak minta dia berjuang untukku!”

Momoi menatapnya dengan sengit. “Setidaknya hargailah itu!”

Akio menepi agar pengunjung Maji Burger dapat keluar dari restoran junk-food ini tanpa terhalangi olehnya, mendelik pada Momoi yang bersidekap. “Bagaimana aku bisa menghargainya, kalau Yumio Ayumi-san juga tidak coba menghargai dirinya sendiri?”

Momoi melepaskan Ayumi yang tersedu seorang diri. Menatap tak suka pada Akio. “Bisa saja seseorang baru merasa berharga, kalau ada orang lain menghargainya. Kau justru menginjak-injaknya!”

Akio memandang Momoi tajam, menandas tegas, “Justru karena aku menghargainya, aku tidak menggantung perasaannya dengan sia-sia! Justru karena aku menghargainya, aku ingin dia memikirkan dirinya sendiri lebih dulu daripada aku!

“Tolong, aku bukanlah seseorang yang pantas dijadikan pusat dunia oleh gadis sebaik Ayumi—karena aku sadar aku ini manusia egosentris, mementingkan kepentingan sendiri juga. Kalau saja aku tahu, bersikap baik padanya hanya akan membuatnya berharap lebih, aku tidak akan melakukannya.”

Momoi ganti posisi jadi berkacak pinggang. “Kalau memang sebegitu kau menghargainya dan kau menyesali sikap baikmu itu, seharusnya kau bisa mengatakan perasaanmu itu dengan lebih halus!”

Akio mendengus. “Barusan aku mengatakan dengan sopan, aku tahu itu akan sangat menyakitkan, tapi kau saja yang panik melihatnya menangis langsung ikut campur urusan orang.”

“Kau tidak mengerti sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan,” desis Momoi. Mata mulai berkaca-kaca, suaranya memelan, “tolong, bersikaplah lebih baik pada dia yang merasakannya.”

Akio terdiam menatapinya. Menghirup napas dalam, menatap tajam. “Aku bersikap baik padanya, sampai kau tiba.” Kemudian tatapannya melunak dan pengertian, “kalau memang itu yang kaurasakan, jangan atasnamakan perasaan orang lain—apalagi Ayumi. Bicaralah untuk dirimu sendiri. Katakan itu pada seseorang yang kausuka, bukan padaku.”

Momoi terpaku di tempatnya.

Akio kelihatan berusaha mengangguk nan mengucap permisi dengan sopan, dan menyingkirkan diri dari drama yang mulai mengusik perhatian sekitar.

Sementara itu, Kouki dan teman-teman sefaksin gigit jari. Mereka berkomentar riuh. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada manusia tahan berdebat dengan Takahata Akio, apalagi sampai membangkitkan amarah si anak paling tidak jenius berkaitan dengan perasaan.

“Astaga, Akio-Buddy,” Kouki geleng-geleng kepala, “apa dia baru saja bicara sesuatu tentang perasaan?!”

Taiyou mengangguk heboh. “Ternyata dia peka juga, tidak seperti dugaan kita.”  

Mata Kouki membola, bukan karena melihat Seijuurou yang menelusuri sekitar—sepertinya untuk cari tempat duduk—melainkan Fukuda yang antara panik dan canggung menyodorkan Ayumi sapu tangannya. Mencoba menghiburnya dan menghentikan tangisnya, sementara dengan kejam Kawahara dan yang lainnya menghambur ke arah Kouki. 

“Selamat siang—menuju sore,” sapa Kuroko sopan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, pada teman-teman yang mengelilingi Kouki.

Tentu saja, hanya Kouki yang melihatnya karena tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Tidak sampai Kagami muncul di sisinya.

“Pe-pe-permisiiii!”

Teman-teman se-faksin Kouki lari tunggang-langgang, terbirit-birit menjauhi Kagami yang memang sekali pandang bertampang menyeramkan.

“Mereka teman-teman kuliahmu, ya, Furi?” tanya Kawahara yang langsung duduk di hadapannya, tanpa izin mengambil kentang goreng dan menyuapi Kouki sebelum menyuap dirinya sendiri.

“Iya. Aku tidak tahu mereka ke sini juga hari ini.” Kouki memandang cemas ke arah teman-teman kuliahnya. Khawatir mereka keceplosan memberitahu semua orang tentang keberangkatannya ke New York, mendahului Kouki yang ingin memberitahu teman-temannya sendiri.

Kagami duduk di sebelah Kawahara, sementara Kuroko duduk di sampingnya. Kekecewaan berdenyar di pangkal relungnya, mengetahui Kiseki no Sedai (dan Takao) me-marking meja persis di sisi meja tempatnya berada.

Kagami yang bersekutu dengan Kawahara menandaskan makanan, bertanya di sela kunyahan, “Hei, Furi, kok, kau bisa pesan sebanyak ini?”

“Oh, itu traktiran dari bos kakakku.” Kouki menutupi keresahan dengan menyesap tehnya lagi yang tersisa sedikit.

“Eh, itu chihuahua teman Bakagami dan Tetsu yang muncul di TV selama berhari-hari.”

Kouki membatin pasrah. Bukan inginnya memenuhi televisi seolah tidak ada lagi muka yang lebih baik dipandangi. Bukan maunya disorot media massa selama berhari-hari.

“Aominecchiiii, kau dengar tidak, sih? Masa Majiba sepenuh ini tapi tidak ada satu pun penggemarku?”

“Hahaha! Aku rasa mereka sibuk fangirling Trio Blue Jins. Kudengar mereka memekikkan Jinjin couple. Ya, ‘kan, Shin-chan? Ooh, Seirin no Minasan, kita bertemu lagi!”

“Takao, sana pesan sesuatu, nanodayo.”

“Mido-chin sana sedikit, aku tidak kebagian tempat duduk, tahu. Cih, mau kuhancurkan sini?”

“Apa katamu, hah?!”

“Sudahlah, Takao duduk denganmu Murasakibara. Midorima, kau dengan Aomine. Kise, mintakan kursi ke konter untuk Momoi dan aku.”

Kouki bersyukur pada Kuroko, yang takkan pernah tahu rasanya saat itu, karena telah duduk di sampingnya. Ternyata kepengecutan masih berjejak dalam dirinya, seperti ini, ia tidak sesiap itu menghadapi semuanya dalam satu waktu.

Terutama, seseorang yang kini mengerlingnya dan tersenyum tipis dengan sesal. Seolah cahaya di mata itu melunak—melembut tatkala melihatnya.

Kouki tak hendak masuk golongan orang termakan khayalan dan harapan sendiri.

Edisi taggar #2, Kouki lagi-lagi ingin mengunggah curhatan kegalauan ke medsosnya. Dia menghentikan niatan itu, lantaran mendengarkan suara meneduhkan Azuka yang berkolaborasi dengan grupnya. Membelai seseantero Maji Burger yang makin menghangat saat petang membayang. 

Be ordinary.

Tepat saat itu, Fukuda datang kembali. Dia meminta maaf karena terlambat, duduk persis di sebelah Kuroko.

“A-apa hari ini ada reuni Kiseki no Sedai?” tanya Kawahara, stress karena menahan Kagami adu tinju dengan Aomine berhubung keduanya duduk bersebelahan.

“Sebenarnya tidak,” Momoi yang baru datang, masih terlihat diawani sakit hati, menyahuti, “tapi besok, Akashi-kun ulang tahun. Kami biasa merayakannya hari ini, karena kalau besok, dianya pasti sibuk dengan pesta keluarganya sendiri.” 

Kouki refleks menendang tas dan bungkusan lain makin menjorok ke kolong meja. Diam-diam menyesapi teh begitu lama, sungkan menyaksikan kehebohan yang tidak melibatkan dirinya.

Kise dan Takao kembali dengan mengomel karena disuruh membawakan pesanan yang lain. Murasakibara pergi memesan sendiri dengan Aomine. Midorima, Seijuurou, dan Momoi, menyampaikan terima kasih karena sudah dipesankan. Masing-masing dari mereka sedang berdebat hal-hal remeh-temeh.

“Furihata-kun, apa kabarmu? Aku merasa senang mengetahui kau membela dirimu sendiri, menghadapi semua wartawan itu.”

Suara Kuroko tepat di sampingnya menyita perhatian yang lainnya pula. Kouki tersenyum, diam-diam pula mengagumi sosok Kuroko yang terlihat bagai lampu menyorot padanya.

Kuroko yang terlihat sangat malaikat, berwajah sedatar kaca tapi sorot matanya bercahaya. “Maaf, aku merasa senang karena Narumi-kun dan yang lainnya akan diperkarakan Akashi-kun.”

“Kuroko, aku sempat bilang pada Akashi, aku ingin dia diganjar setimpal, tapi justru ketika dia dapat balasan,” Kouki menyorot gelas tehnya yang nyaris kosong dengan pandangan sama kosong, “ternyata ... aku tidak sesenang itu.”

Terlebih ketika Seijuurou menelepon H-7 keberangkatatannya, menceritakan tentang mediasi yang berjalan menyedihkan. Narumi menangis, memohon pada ayahnya untuk dimaafkan. Memelas minta untuk tidak dikeluarkan dari kuliah. Untuk tetap bisa memenuhi ekspektasi orang tua.

Tragis.

Elusan di bahunya menyebabkan Kouki lesu menoleh, sesak melihat Kuroko tersenyum penuh maklum padanya.

“Kau tahu apa itu tandanya, Furihata-kun?”

“Apa?”

“Kau manusiawi. Masih bisa bersimpati, bahkan pada orang semengesalkan Narumi-kun dan grupnya itu.”

 Kouki memandangnya dengan haru. “Terima kasih.”

“Oh ya, semuanya! Sebenarnya besok aku—urghk!”

Bunyi Kagami tersedak hamburger karena bicara sambil makan, meriuhkan meja mereka. Kuroko yang berdiri dan menyodorkan botol minum sisa dua pertiga botol, entah bekas siapa yang penting menyelamatkan Kagami. Kawahara menampar-nampar punggungnya.

Di balik punggung Kuroko, Fukuda menjawilnya. Kouki menengok. Fukuda memulutkan ucapan _kapan-kau-mau-beritahu-yang-lain,_ dan Kouki menggeleng kecil, menyorotkan tatapan cemas nan gugup. _Pokoknya-jangan-dulu_ dan _awas-kau-kalau-main-bicara-Fukuda!_

Kouki sekilas melirik pada Seijuurou.

Seperti di drama fiksi lainnya, lagi-lagi lirikan mereka bertautan.

Dia ingin bicara pada Midorima dan Takao juga, tapi lingkaran pertemanan mereka bahkan terbedakan begitu jelas. Dari meja ke meja. Percakapan pun terbaur hanya karena ada Kagami dan Kuroko di situ.

Kouki meraup napas. Harum gurih makanan dan wangi manis minuman, aroma dari manusia-manusia yang lapar dan bercengkerama, terhidu olehnya. Selinting bau lain, sesuatu serupa rindu juga tanpa sengaja terhirup.

“Makanya, Kagami-kun, kalau mau bicara, telan dulu makanannya.”

“Haah, haah. Terima kasih. Kalian menyelamatkanku.” Kagami nyengir seolah dia tidak baru saja nyaris mati karena tersedak.

Kali ini Kouki terpikirkan. Apa Seijuurou pernah menyadari bagaimana lembutnya Kouki menatapi Kagami?

Astaga, tidak. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja menyakitkan.

“Kau mau bilang apa, Kagami?” tanya Fukuda yang berbagi kentang goreng dengannya.

“Jadi—“

“Furi-Buddy!”

Makhluk barbar itu tersenyum lebar. Kouki menoleh pada Akio yang berdiri di tepi mejanya, mengucap permisi dan semena-mena menjulurkan padanya.

“Hai, Buddy!” Kouki menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan tos, lalu saling menggenggamkan tangan. Nyengir sama lebar.

“Maaf, nih, menyela sebentar,” Akio mengedar pandang pada orang-orang yang duduk semeja dengan Kouki.

“Santai saja, _Buddy_ ,” tanggap Kawahara akrab.

Akio melebarkan cengiran setannya. Menatap Kouki dengan menggoda, yang dibalas Kouki dengan pelototan—awas kau jangan bicara macam-macam! Dan Akio tidak sebodoh itu untuk tahu.

“Maaf, demi Sun Go Kong, aku juga senang Narumi dan geng sialannya itu bakal dihukum!” deklarasi Akio ceria, seperti mengungkapkan betapa indah cuaca hari ini.

“Sepakat!” seru keempat pemuda lain, mantan anggota tim  basket Seirin,  dengan sangat kompak.

Dasar manusia sok akrab. Kouki memutar bola mata begitu Akio berseru ramai dan heboh, menepukkan tangan pada keempat teman Seirin-nya.

“Setujuuu, _Buddy_!” Takao meloncat ke dekat mereka dan menjulurkan tangan.

Akio, notabene tidak tahu siapa itu Takao, dengan sinting menyambut gestur ramah itu dengan seruan “Wuooooh!” seramai supporter bola, menepukkan tangan keras pada tangan Takao, saling bergenggaman tangan dan membenturkan bahu.

“Sekali lagi, Furihata Kouki. Kenapa kau selalu dikelilingi orang-orang seperti ini?” Midorima muncul di sisi Takao dan Akio yang saling tukar pikiran—cacian—tentang kasus buli Narumi serta gengnya, mendengus sebal lebih-lebih ketika topik itu disambar penuh nafsu oleh Kagami juga Kuroko. 

Kouki menatap Midorima dengan senyuman lebar. “Karena itulah, terima kasih sudah ada, Midorima.”

“Apa?! Kau dikejar mereka, Buddy?” tanya Akio dengan mata membulat.

“Ya! Aku dan Shin-chan, tuh, yang di belakangmu. Nyaris mati aku mengayuh gerobak sepeda itu, untung saja kami berhasil mengaburkan jejak dari mereka.”

 “Syukurlah. Gila sekali Narumi dan gengnya itu. Dari sejak kami OSPEK, dia menyiksa Furi! Ah, omong-omong, aku spammer video itu, lo, _Buddy_.”

Takao melongo. “Masa, _Buddy?_!”

“Aku juga spammer video buli itu rekrutan Akashi, _Buddy_!” Fukuda menggeser duduknya menatap kedua pemuda yang bicara di tepi meja mereka.

Bahkan Kawahara turut ikut bicara, “ _Buddies_ , Narumi dan gengnya itu memang sudah membuli Furi dari kami SMA.”

Kouki akhirnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Kagami yang melongo bingung. _Ini siapa pula yang_ Buddy, _sih?_ Tatap Kagami heran. Juga Kuroko yang mengejap-kejapkan mata, merasa terdampar di dunia Minions ganti setting dan tokoh.

“M _asterplan_ ini kan diciptakan Akashi Seijuurou-kun, yang kebetulan ulang tahun besok,” Akio menyampingkan badan, dengan telapak tangan terbuka tersingsing pada Seijuurou yang tengah memerhatikan mereka, tersenyum penuh salut, _“let’s give him a round of applause and happy birthday!”_

Mantan personil tim Seirin, ditambah Takao, Akio, Midorima, Momoi, dan Kise, bertepuk tangan meriah disertai koor selamat ulang tahun paling kekanakan untuk Seijuurou yang hanya menyunggingkan senyum ringan. Tenang menyuarakan terima kasih.

“Semoga kasusmu menang,” kata Aomine acuh tak acuh.

Murasakibara mengeluh, “Kau hanya menyusahkan dirimu sendiri dengan orang yang tinggal dihancurkan, Aka-chin.”

Momoi meminta mereka diam. Mengeluarkan kotak kue ulang tahun, tersenyum manis dan berkata bahwa ia telah minta izin pada pihak Maji Burger untuk perayaan ini.

Tidak ada yang berani tanya, dengan cara macam apa Momoi meyakinkan pihak Majiba untuk bisa melakukan semau ini. Apa dia tidak baca plang di dinding restoran, “dilarang membawa makanan dan minuman dari luar”?

Momoi cemberut melihat Akio masih di situ. Menggerutu sebal, hingga Kise tidak tahan untuk menggoda, “Awas nanti kalian malah saling jatuh cinta!”

“KICCHAN!” Momoi menyambitkan pisau kue plastik pada si model ternama, dan Kise berkelit darinya. Melotot hingga matanya berair—mungkin karena hal lain. Hidung kembang-kempis. Menghindari tatapan pemuda-pemuda berambut biru. “Siapa bakal suka pada manusia yang setidak peka dia?!”

Seluruh pemuda yang ada, menatapi Akio yang tidak gegas bereaksi. Kouki hampir bisa mendengar tegukan ludah mereka yang menahan napas, baik dari mejanya, meja Kiseki no Sedai, bahkan meja anak-anak faksin nun jauh di seberang.

“Itu mungkin berarti baik, ya,” Akio memecah ketegangan yang berlangsung lima detik penuh.  

Tanggapan santai itu merangsang Momoi untuk membalikkan badan dengan penuh emosi. “Apa maksudnya itu, hah?!”

“Itu berarti,” Akio menyandarkan badan ke sandaran kursi dekat Fukuda dan satu tangan terdekam dalam saku celana, menatapi Momoi tanpa terpancing emosi, “mungkin ada sesuatu yang luar biasa baik baik dari seorang perempuan sepertimu yang sok tahu, merasa paling peka dan pintar, sok ikut campur urusan orang, dan bawa-bawa perasaan pribadi pada urusan orang lain ...

“... sampai-sampai aku jatuh cinta padamu.” Akio lurus menatapi Momoi yang membatu kaku.

Tetiba saja, jalanan disirami cahaya matahari yang terang-benderang. Seberkas cahaya, menerobos dari kaca-kaca jendela, menerangi sosok Akio yang mengangkat bahu dengan santai dan sangat _swag-style_.

“Yah, tapi aku rasa, tidak perlu jatuh cinta padamu juga untuk tahu seberapa baik dan peka kamu, kok,” Akio tersenyum lebih tulus dan nyengir jenaka sekaligus, “itu terlihat dari caramu menolong Ayumi.”

Momoi mengubah tatapannya, seakan kepala manusia sinting tidak peka ini seperti anjing kepala tiga yang dihadapi trio pemberani Gryffindor.    

Akio membungkuk sesaat. “Maaf juga barusan aku bicara seperti itu padamu.”

Pipinya bersemu semanis buah persik. Momoi menutupi dengan dengusan dan gumaman tersisip kesesalan, “Aku minta maaf juga.”

“Oke.” Akio nyengir.

Momoi menautkan alis. “Se-semudah itu?”

Akio terkekeh. “Kenapa mesti dipersulit kalau bisa dipermudah?”

Midorima menengok lagi pada Kouki. “Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau selalu dikelilingi orang-orang  macam itu?”

Seijuurou terkekeh melihat Momoi tidak terbiasa dihadapkan pada pemuda yang _easy-going_ , tapi berbeda dari gaya Kise atau Takao yang biasa ia hadapi. Tidak ada yang tahu dia sedang berpikiran, sesungguhnya orang-orang di sekitar Kouki itu punya pesona mereka masing-masing.

“Ya Tuhan! Akio-Buddy, apa yang kaulakukan, Jenius!” Kouki membanting kentang goreng yang batal ia gigit ke nampan.

Seingatnya terakhir kali Seijuurou bilang, Momoi mulai membalas perasaan Aomine. Ya, tapi, mengingat Aomine yang tertaut pada Kuroko ... perkembangan macam apa ini? 

“Itu barusan kedengaran kayak pernyataan cinta, Bud!” Takao terbahak sampai tersedak.

“Terkutuk kau membuat Ayumi-san patah hati!” rutuk Kouki dengan nada sarat canda.

“SYOOOII. SYOOI. AKIO-BUDDY!” 

Akio cuma tertawa tanpa dosa mendengar panggilan dari meja anak-anak faksin. Ditatapnya Kouki. Sorot matanya begitu cerah, tertimpa cahaya dari luar sana. “Sudah, ya. Sampai nanti lagi, Furi-Buddy!”

Kouki melambai santai padanya. Sedikit merasa kehilangan karena temannya yang seberisik badai itu berlalu. Dia dihadapkan lagi dengan kenyataan.

“Kagami-kun, ayo lanjutkan tadi yang ingin kaukatakan.”

“Sebentar, Kuroko.”

“Kagamicchi, astaga, coba telan dulu makananmu.”

“I-ini juga kulakukan, Kise!”

“Dasar Bakagami. Bocah.”

“Ahomine!”

“Aominecchi, sudahlah—“

“—Aomine-kun, tutup mulut sebentar saja.” Kuroko mengangkat telapak tangan. “Kau juga, Kise-kun.”

“Kok, aku juga?!” seru Kise, berpura merasa teraniaya. “Jangan kejam padaku, Kurokocchi!”

Kouki mengamati interaksi mereka dari balik gigitannya pada _cheese burger_ , sedekahan Kagami pada Kawahara yang kini tengah berbagi dengannya.

Mengapa ada rantai patah hati tiada tepi di sini?

“Baiklah!” Kagami meremas kertas pembungkus burger. Menyeringai lebar, tak sadar sosoknya terasa berkilau karena terpaan cahaya senja musim dingin yang menembus kaca. “Besok, aku akan ke Amerika!”

“Selamat, Saudara Kami!” trio Seirin itu serentak bangun, menarik Kuroko pula, berangkulan bersama. “Kau telah memulai perjalanan suci ke Barat duluan!”

Kagami separuh tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut teman-temannya satu per satu. “Terima kasih!”  

Kuroko tidak bisa mengelak dari tangan besar Kagami, tapi senyum terlihat jelas di wajahnya. “Selamat, kau semakin dekat menggapai mimpimu, Kagami-kun.”

“Ini tidak bakal terjadi kalau tidak ada kau, Kuroko,” Kagami mengacak rambut biru mudanya lagi.

Setelah duduk kembali, Kouki berbelasungkawa untuk hati Kuroko yang pasti berdebar. Sayang Kagami tidak bisa ditampar atau dihajar karena melambungkan harapan orang lain yang menaruh perasaan padanya.

“Oh! Selamat!” Kise jadi yang paling pertama tertawa gembira. “Kau diterima main di NBA?”

Kagami memandang Kise dengan antusias, sedikit kilatan sama sekali lain di matanya.  “Ya. Aku diterima di tim LA Lakers!”

“Selamat, Kagami!” Takao loncat lagi dari tempat duduknya untuk menampar bahu bidang Kagami.

Midorima mengangkat satu saja sudut mulutnya. “Pantas semingguan ini zodiakmu nomor satu.”

“Salah satu tim super. Kau layak sekali berada di sana, Kagami. Selamat,” ucap Seijuurou seraya mengulurkan tangan secara formal untuk berjabat dengan Kagami.

Baik Murasakibara maupun Aomine, keduanya mendenguskan gerutuan masing-masing. Momoi mengomeli mereka, lalu bergabung dengan euforia menyelamati Kagami yang berseri-seri bahagia sekali.

Kerongkongan Kouki tercekat. Bibir kering. Jari-jejari dingin bukan main. Badannya mulai bergetar.

Dalam diam mendengarkan antara keluhan ketidakpercayaan Aomine, disambut gumam sebal Murasakibara, juga pujian dari yang lain untuk Kagami.

Rasanya, kalau ia menyatakan, bahwa dia juga akan pergi ke Amerika ... reaksi mereka, tidak akan seramah seperti memberi selamat pada Kagami.

Ya, dari awal juga, Kouki tidak butuh ucapan selamat dari mereka. Hanya seorang saja, tepatnya Seijuurou, juga Midorima dan Takao, tim Seirin-nya dulu ... mereka saja yang Kouki butuhkan untuk tahu.

Kouki tertatih menarik napas panjang. Seperti telah berkali-kali ia lakukan, senyuman terguratkan di wajahnya. Tak tampak semembahagiakan itu, kalau saja ada yang mau memerhatikannya.

Tidak ingin merusak euforia Kagami yang diterima di LA Lakers, mencoba memusnahkan bayangan mereka yang bakal komentar macam-macam semacam, “Oh, jadi kau dapat beasiswa itu buangan karena si cewek yang tadi ditolong Momoi tuh tidak mau?” terasa memelintir otot-otot perutnya, Kouki beranjak berdiri.

Kouki berpamitan sebentar, membawa ransel dan tas jinjing, beralasan ingin bicara dengan teman-teman kuliahnya dan buru-buru cepat berlalu.

Baru saja ia meninggalkan meja, Kouki merasa tertinju oleh kenyataan bahwa ia lagi-lagi menjadi pengecut dengan melarikan diri.

 

<> 

 

 “GRAAH!”

“GYAA!”

“Hahaha!”

Akio terpingkal-pingkal di kamar mandi. Siapa tidak, melihat Fukuda yang masuk kamar mandi dan Kouki baru buka pintu toilet, mereka saling tabrak. Mana lagunya, tembang penutup dari grup vokal Blue Hins, dramatis sekali.

“Furi-Buddy, aku duluan. Jangan lupa besok—“

“—aish, iyaaa ... kau sudah mengingatkanku jutaan kali,” cibir Kouki kecil, “penerbangan kita jam enam pagi. Kita ketemu di stasiun kereta jam empat pagi buta.”

“Sip.” Akio mengacungkan jempol. “Bawa camilan dan ramen, jangan lupa.”

“Heh, bawaan kita terbatas, tahu.” Kouki menendang ringan kaki Akio. “Kau juga bawa.”

“Oke, Bos.” Akio dengan gaya amat bercanda, berlagak bagai pelayan yang membuka-tutupkan pintu restoran untuk tamu-tamu terhormat, keluar dari kamar mandi.

Seusia memastikan pintu tertutup, mengabaikan fakta bahwa harusnya yang melakukan ini wanita, Fukuda menatapi temannya yang tengah mencuci muka dengan air hangat di wastafel.

Kantung mata memburukrupakan tampang sahabatnya. Pasti kurang tidur berhari-hari. Mungkin karena sibuk mempersiapkan segala berkas dan dokumen pendaftaran. Identitas pribadi. Surat persetujuan dari keluarga. Mempersiapkan barang untuk dibawa ke sana.

Coba saja, kalau Kiseki no Sedai tidak memutuskan untuk ikutan datang, dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou atau apa pun, mungkin Kouki tidak akan sampai permisi berbincang dengan teman kuliah.

Kalau tidak keliru mereka-reka, bila mana saja benar, berarti Kouki bukan hanya krisis percaya diri menanti momen untuk bicara dengan Akashi. Tapi juga, karena semua perhatian terpusat pada Kagami.

Fukuda mengejarnya karena ia lama sekali di kamar mandi. Namun melihat gelagat Akio, mungkin memang mereka hanya bicara perihal akan ke Amerika.

Pula karena Fukuda tahu, ada seseorang yang menunggu.

Seseorang yang tetap berbincang dengan sopan, meski mungkin, yang ia inginkan hanyalah bicara teman sahabatnya ini.

“Furi ...” Fukuda mengembuskan napas panjang. Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung melengkung kawan seperjuangan dari SMP-nya. “Setelah semua yang dia lakukan ...” 

“Fukuda, aku tahu,” Kouki membasuh lagi wajahnya beberapa kali, tetap saja sesaput keperihan itu tidak lolos dari tatapan Fukuda, tangannya terkepal mencengkeram tepi wastafel, melirih, “ _aku tahu._ ”

Fukuda tidak bicara lagi. Mengerti Kouki yang juga telah mengerti. Mengambilkan, lalu menyodorkan tisu pada Kouki yang meringis karena tengah bercermin dan baru sadar betapa nahas sosoknya saat ini. Meremas bahu temannya saja yang ia bisa, selagi Kouki mengeringkan wajah dengan tisu.

“Fukuda ... a-aku,” Kouki tampak ragu, sebelum menguatkan tekad dan menatap sahabatnya, “boleh minta tolong padamu?”

“Apa saja.” Fukuda melepaskan helaan napas kelegaan. Meyakinkan dengan senyuman. 

Namun begitu mendengar permintaan Kouki, Fukuda tahu ia tidak bisa serta-merta menolak.

Karena Fukuda mengerti, akan ada hati yang pasti tersakiti lagi.

 

<> 

 

 

Kouki menyangsikan keputusannya.

Bukan mengenai pergi, tapi menghampiri.

Namun ia tahu, seperti petuah sang kakak. Ini bukan soal mampu atau tidak mampu, melainkan mau atau tidak mau.

Tentu saja mau, tapi berasa tak mampu.

Kouki tidak sadar ia seberapa parah ia menggigil, sampai Fukuda mendorongnya untuk melangkah maju. Mendadak saja suara Azuka-Sensei bahkan berkumandang sumbang, perputaran musik dan paduan suara itu jadi percampuran yang merangsang, seperti ingin muntah atau melupakan saja semuanya.

Fukuda mungkin bakal berseru mengadu, kalau saja tidak semua individu yang membuat segan duduk bersama di satu meja. Tapi dia masih berdiri di sisi Kouki.

“Mau apa kau, Chihuahua?”

“Aomine-kun!”

“Aw, sakit tahu, Satsuki! Enak saja main pukul lenganku!”

Seolah Furihata Kouki adalah aktor yang berlagak di laga sandiwara. Di mana puluhan lampu sorot pelbagai warna, bergerak-gerak, akhirnya bercahaya monokrom putih menyakiti mata, menyorot seseorang saja seakan tengah mendakwa.

Kouki rusuh menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tidak tahu harus menatapi siapa, dari begitu banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya.

“Hei, kalian! Awas kalau bicara buruk lagi tentang Furi!” desis Kagami penuh ancaman.

Mengetahui kemana semua ini akan berujung begitu mereka mulai menanggapi Kagami, Kouki beranjak maju. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh terasa beku.

“Ma-maaf ... bolehkah aku bi-bicara de-dengan ... Akashi?”

“Ha?” Kise mengangkat alis. “Siapa?”

“Heee ...” Murasakibara meraup sisa kentang segenggaman. Mendelik pada yang berusaha menakan pekikan kengerian. “... bicara yang jelas.”

“Furihata-kun?” Momoi menatapnya dengan khawatir.

“Wahaha, Furihata ... kau bisa berkeringat seperti itu di cuaca seperti ini?” gelak Takao bergelegak.

Midorima menatapnya dengan saksama dan cermat menilai, jitu berasumsi—tak mengindahkan bagaimana wajah yang namanya ia ucapkan seketika merekah cerah, “Kau mau bicara pada Akashi?”

Kouki sesaat terpana pada Midorima. Telah selang beberapa waktu, ia tahu Midorima sebenarnya penyelamat jiwa-raganya. Lantas menganggukkan kepala perlahan.

Aomine memandangnya dengan skeptis. “Bicara saja.”

Kouki terpaku.  

“Wow. Kau perlu bicara berdua saja dengan Akashi?” kekeh Takao.

Kise terkekeh. “Wah ... ada apa ini?”

“Soal kasus dengan si Naruto?” Murasakibara bertanya usai menelan suapan kolosal kentang goreng sewadah.

“Narumi!” koreksi Kagami penuh emosi.

“A-aku ... uh,” Kouki menelan ludah dan mengepalkan tangan di dalam saku jaket hingga terasa sakit, “pe-perlu Akashi untuk ... i-ikut denganku.”

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka yang menatap tak percaya pada Kouki, sepetak tempat di Maji Burger yang diselubungi keramaian saat matahari malah bercahaya padahal hampir rebah ke ufuk.

“Maaf,” Momoi yang pertama bicara dengan penuh sesal, “bagaimana kalau nanti saja? Kami baru mau potong kue, kok, untuk Akashi-kun. Kau juga ikut, ya?”

Takao bertepuk sekali. “Ya! Kita harus tahu potongan pertama untuk siapa.”

Kouki bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan Seijuurou memberikan potongan kue pertama itu untuk ... seseorang lain. Siapa pun itu. Hal ini makin merisihkan dirinya sendiri.

“Oi, bukannya kau selama ini tahu, bahwa kami hanya merayakan ulang tahun Akashi sesekali, dan bisanya hanya hari ini saja?” Aomine memincingkan mata dengan tajam.

Midorima yang melentingkan kerlingan dingin pada semuanya, tetap saja mengakui semua itu benar dengan berkata, “Ya, karena besok dia pasti sibuk lagi.”

“Hoooii!” geram Kagami. “Kalian jangan bicara mengatasnamakan Akashi!”

“Itu fakta, Bakagami.”

“Mana sudah jauh-jauh aku datang ke sini, Kaga-chin.”

“Ya, sih. Besok aku ada jadwal syuting iklan. Sengaja aku kosongkan jadwal untuk merayakan ulang tahun Akashicchi.”

“Tolong, ya, perjuangan mengayuh gerobak sialan itu membawa Shin-chan patut dihargaiii!”

Kuroko menghadapkan ekspresi kejengkelan monotonnya pada mereka yang tak henti berkicau. “Bisa tidak kalian berikan kesempatan Furihata-kun untuk bicara?”

Menyorotkan kekesalannya, Kuroko pun berkata pada yang diam saja dan memasterisasi datarnya ekspresi lebih dari dirinya, “Kau juga, Akashi-kun.”

Panas itu mungkin mulai terpaku permanen di wajahnya. Pusing dan mual yang mengaduk-aduk dalam dirinya, bercampur lebur, dan sendi-sendi di kaki yang linu melunglaikan, Kouki memilih untuk membungkukkan badan.

“A-aku mohon ...”

Kesunyian memadamkan keributan perdebatan karena merasa kurang jelas dengan apa yang dilirihkan

 “Sekali saja,” pinta Kouki sepenuh hati, badannya menggigil hebat dan jejarinya keluar dari saku untuk mencengkeram lutut, “... ku-kumohon izinkan dia menemaniku. _Sebentar saja_.”

Suara orang-orang terkesiap.

“Se-sekali ini saja. Setelah ini,” Kouki banyak meraup napas dan kelimpungan dan nyaris mati karena begitu sesak yang tidak tahu harus ia buang kemana, “a-aku ... janji,” lirihnya tercekat, “janji ... tidak akan meminta waktu Akashi lagi. Wa-waktu bersama kalian yang berharga. Tidak memintanya da-dari kalian.”

Setitik.

Dua titik.

Kouki menggigil menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir. Mengukuhkan resolusi, menengadah untuk menatap semuanya satu per satu tanpa lari lagi.

“A-aku tidak akan mengganggu reuni a-ataupun perayaan ulang tahun siapa pun lagi. Bu-bukan mauku sama sekali, memisahkan kalian dari Akashi. ”

Fukuda yang posisinya agak di belakangnya tapi di samping, serta-merta membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. _“O-onegaishimasu!”_

Sekali ini saja menjadi egois lagi. Tidak peduli lingkaran pertemanan dia atau seorang Akashi. Meski sesepat dan sepepat ini, menuruti keinginan; berkata antara patah hati dan berani,

“To- ... tolong,” Kouki menatap, lebih dari sekadar harap, hanya pada Seijuurou yang memandangnya lekat-lekat dan masih berkubang senyap, “temani aku ... _di sini_?”

“O-oi,” Kise menyorotkan keterkejutan pada Kouki, “kau bahkan tidak tanya pada Akashicchi dia mau atau tidak.”

Aomine berdecih. “Cih. Kau ini, bisa sekali membuat kami terdengar sangat jahat.”

Kagami menahan diri mementung siapa pun yang menatap Kouki antara tak percaya juga mencela, beralih cemas mematuti temannya. “Furi? Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Semua terperanjat melihat Akashi Seijuurou beranjak bangun. Menyandangkan tas ke pundaknya dengan segaris tipis senyum terbingkai wajahnya.

Yang  menjelaskan aksinya, siapa lagi bila bukan Midorima yang dengan elegan meletakkan lagi kacamata ke pangkal hidung. Lensanya berkilat dijilat selewat cahaya. “Furihata tidak bertanya, dia meminta.”

Momoi menahan lengan mantan kapten tim basket mereka dulu. “Ta-tapi, Akashi-kun—“

“Makan saja kuenya. Siapa pun dapat potongan pertama, bukan masalah buatku.”

Seijuurou menaruh lembaran uang kelebihan untuk membayar jatah minum di Maji Burger-nya sendiri.

“Terima kasih sudah repot-repot untukku. Maaf tidak bisa bersama kalian lebih lama. Dan omong-omong,” Seijuurou melirikkan senyuman melalui tatapan, “memang sebelum kalian ajak aku bertemu, aku sudah punya janji dengan Kouki dari lama untuk kami bersama hari ini.”

Hampir semua terperanjat menyaksikan Seijuurou menghampiri Kouki. Menuntun pemuda itu untuk bangun, dan memunggungi mereka semua.

Takao melirik, horror melihat Midorima tersenyum kecil di balik gelas karton teh yang tengah dicecapnya. Namun tak pelak, ia juga mengerti. Tersenyum sama lebarnya. Tak sengaja, bertatapan dengan Fukuda yang kemudian menyeka-seka mata.

Kouki berputar haluan. Canggung berpamitan pada Kuroko, Kagami, Kawahara yang tersenyum, Fukuda yang meremas bahunya, Takao yang nyengir lebar, Kiseki no Sedai secepat mungkin, dan teman-teman faksin yang menyorakinya dengan rusuh. Akio hanya melambai santai.

Sejenak langkahnya tak beranjak.

Beberapa jeda, Kouki merangkum keping-keping kenangan dan perasaan yang berserakan dengan Maji Burger sebagai pentasnya. Suasana hangat, menangkis dingin. Wewangi makanan. Manisnya legit minuman. Senda-gurau dunia. Kehangatan dari nostalgia dan peristiwa. Orang-orang yang pernah ada, dan sekarang pun ada di sana. Merekamnya, memahatnya baik-baik dalam hati.

Termasuk lantunan musik dan alunan suara Azuka Shuujin-Sensei, menutup siaran dengan acara di suatu radio dengan lelagu pilu begitu merdu. Memancangkan epilog yang membelah bilah-bilah hari beku.

“A-apa boleh ...”

“Hm?” Seijuurou mengerlingnya, tatkala akhirnya suara kembali pada Kouki.

“Me-memintamu ... seharian?” Kouki menatap mata merah itu, mirip senja yang sedang menumpah warna pada takhta salju. “Menemaniku?”

Seijuurou menyentil lembut pucuk hidungnya yang mulai memerah diterpa cuaca. “Lebih dari sehari juga boleh.”

Karena ini benar-benar jadi malam terakhir. Mereka bersama.

Kali ini saja, Kouki tidak marah. Tidak membantah. Tidak merutuk. Ia akan mendengarkan apa pun, yang sepertinya Seijuurou juga perlu mematenkan kemampuan akan mengatakan apa saja yang Kouki selalu ingin dengar.

 

_—tapi, Sei, aku ingin minta lebih dari sekadar kamu menemaniku._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ordinary Life © Simple Plan  
> Yah aing emang ngepen Simple Plan seh. Kamari saha eta nu nyariin bidadari Kuroko Tetcuya-chama, nah ieu. Di chapter ieu, ada lagi yah dianya. :)
> 
> And meet my angel, Wasurenagusa Kaze! Angel in a way that he’s so humanely human. Ukenya Mas Shuujin. Sila cek ig saya di suatu tempat, kalo nemu cerita pake cast mereka. 
> 
> Fyi ada perubahan rencana. Yang harusnya epilogue buat mas Sei, dijadiin buat prolog sequel. Untuk ff ini, masih ada epilogue satu chapter lagi.
> 
> Selebihnya, bakal ada di sekuel. (‘kan masih ada tuh scene belum dibeber kayak pas Kouki ngeliat Sei ketawa sama Kuroko di hari ultahnya, freaking abis dibabakbelurin Narumi atg, terus Kouki ngegarem; scene kenapa ada cewek named Aijou di sini; Kouki minta tolong apaan sih sama Fuku; iya kok ada bidadari Kuroko lagi ) Yuk maree 
> 
> Makasih buat yang tinggal mejret tombol kudos dan nge-book-mark. Makasih tapi nda segitunya juga buat yang tinggal mbuka-mbuka ff terus asik-asik deh yah mbaca ato maki ato seneng ato sebel ngikutin cerita ff ini. Haha
> 
> Terima kasih untuk mereka yang setia memberikan komentar dan perhatian kalian, sangat memberi semangat pada saya untuk tetep ngelanjutin sampe akhir tanpa beralasan moody-moody-an.  
> II. Heart. You.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please hear All I Ask - Adele while you read this last chapter. 
> 
> chapter notes di bawah panjang banget lewat aja kalo ga sreg baca yah.

 

Entah tersisa berapa lama, ingar-bingar sekitar, hanya ada suara Seijuurou dan [senandung](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqly7POjqqM) Azuka beserta vokal grupnya yang terngiang-ngiang. 

“Kamu kenal Wasurenagusa Kaze-san dari mana?”

“Hm? Oh, itu karena ayahku—keluargaku—suka makan di restorannya.”

“... berarti, kamu tahu kakakku?”

“Tidak juga, sih. Aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Dia selalu sibuk.”

“Hmm ... restorannya bagus?”

“Ya. Masakannya sangat enak dan tempatnya sangat nyaman. Mau ke sana? Sudah sore, sih, tapi mungkin kalau telpon dari sekarang, bisa reservasi. Lagian kalau sore, pemandangan restorannya yang _skyview_ indah sekali.”

“Aku keburu kenyang makan ini. Dan lagi, aku lebih suka siang yang terang.”

“Kenapa siang?”

“Karena senja terlalu menyedihkan.”

“Jadi kau bukan orang melankolis.”

“Apa hubungannya orang melankolis dengan senja, huh?”

“Banyak, kok. Senja seringkali dideskripsikan sebagai metafor bahkan personifikasi atas berbagai macam hal dalam karya sastra.”

“Terserah para pujangga. Mereka merasa yang indah cuma sebentar saja, soalnya ... mungkin benar begi—aaah, Sei! Dasar kebiasaan!”

“Kamu, nih ... bilang suka siang, tapi toh mengerti juga kenapa mereka menyukai senja.”

Seijuurou terkekeh karena Kouki yang melankolis sehari ini, akhirnya mencak-mencak juga ketika Seijuurou mengelapkan noda saus dadar gulung di sudut bibir hingga ke dagu Kouki.

Ya, mereka sedang kambuh gilanya. Dalam artian, duduk di taman bersalju sambil melahap dadar gulung; meneguk semangkuk karton sup tofu, yang dibeli di restoran sederhana, kala tadi mereka melanglang buana tak tentu arah.

Kouki menggosok dagunya yang sambil mencibir kecil, jadi korban cubitan tangan Seijuurou berikutnya. Kouki mendengus lebih sebal. “Awas supmu tumpah, Tofu-juurou.” yang kedengaran di telinga Seijuurou kurang lebih, _awas supmu kutumpahkan_!

“Perlu kubantu menghabiskan makananmu, Omuki?” Kekejaman Seijuurou berwujud ketenangan, tatapan menyenter sekotak dadar gulung di pangkuan Kouki.

“Terima kasih tapi tidak, _terima kasih_.” Kouki turut menatap penuh minat pada sup Seijuurou. “Butuh kubantu?”

“Tidak, dan _tidak_ terima kasih juga padamu.” Seijuurou tersenyum antara acuh tak acuh yang masih bisa terlihat begitu santun, karena dia yang menampilkan.

Mereka menandaskan makanan hampir bersamaan. Tidak ada lagi yang lebih melegakan Seijuurou, selain melihat Kouki cerah kembali seperti matahari hari ini yang menemukan kekuatan untuk menyeruak dari kungkungan musim.

“Sei, _shoot_ sampah ini ke tong di sana,” tunjuk Kouki pada gentong sampai yang terbengkalai di pojokan. 

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis dengan ekspresi tertarik. “Berani sekali ya kau memerintahku.”

“Oh, tolong. Aku minta tolong, kok.” Kouki menjejalkan sampah ke pangkuannya. Cengirannya saja mengkhianati perkataan memelas sebelumnya, _maaf tapi tidak maaf, ya. Tolong buang ke sana, gih. Ayolah, Sei. Aku tahu kau bisa._

Yang sangat Seijuurou tahu dari sorot jenaka di mata Kouki,  a.k.a  _aku malas gerak  walau cuma membuang ke sana._

Seijuurou memakai tangan kanan untuk mencubiti sebelah pipi Kouki yang mengaduh kisruh, sementara tangan kiri dipakai untuk menembakkan sampah ke tongnya. Masuk sempurna.

“Hih. Meler ini jadinya, Sei!”

Ketika mendengar bunyi sentrap-sentrup orang flu, tawa Seijuurou diresap kesunyian sementara Kouki susah-payah mengusap dengan lengan mantel, menjauhkan tangan tak beradab Seijuurou dari wajahnya selagi ia membenamkan wajah dalam sapu tangan pribadi.

Seijuurou memerhatikannya dengan saksama. “Kamu sakit?”

“Ya,” Kouki menghela napas dan mendelik padanya, “pipiku.”

Seijuurou mengamati rona di pipi Kouki. Itu pasti karena cubitan barusan. Tangannya mendarat di sana, mengusapnya pelan. “Dingin.”

Ganti Seijuurou sedikit berjengit, begitu tangan Kouki menyelinap ke lehernya.

Kouki yang lalu tergelak, seolah wajahnya bebas dari segala masalah.

“ _Dingin_ , Kouki,” ucap Seijuurou, kali ini dengan penekanan. Agak menggunakan kekuatan ketika menarik tangan dingin Kouki yang main-main memiting leher dan bahunya, menghangatkan tangan sendiri dengan membuat Kouki gantian kedinginan.

“Aish! Dingin tahu, Sei!” Kouki menepis tangan Seijuurou yang menelanjangi lengannya dari balutan mantel, jaket, dan baju, untuk menghangatkan jari-jari beku.

 Kouki menggigit bibir. Sekali ini, membiar debar berdenyar menyesakkan rongga dadanya, saat Seijuurou menautkan tangan mereka dalam genggaman. Menarik kedua tangan Kouki terbenam ke dalam masing-masing saku mantelnya sendiri, sehingga Kouki setengah jatuh ke pelukannya.

“Bagaimana?”

Telinga Kouki bisa jadi bakal lebih memerah lagi dari ramen dengan pedas level 15, apalagi saat bisikan lembut dan napas hangat Seijuurou menerpanya tepat di sana.

Kouki banting setir atmosfer manis itu. Dia tidak akan bertahan untuk tidak menghambur ke sana, memeluknya erat-erat, jadi ia mengeluarkan kedua tangan dan menjejalkannya ke saku kanan mantel abu-abu gelap Seijuurou. Nyengir yang ia harapkan tidak terlihat menyakitkan.

Kouki mengangguk sok merasa dunia tidak pernah berubah. “Begini lebih hangat.”

Seijuurou memandang. Tawa ada di sepasang mata merah. Bercahaya, yang Kouki tahu itu karena pantulan surya yang ada di belakangnya. Di dalam saku, kedua tangan Kouki menggenggam tangan Seijuurou.

Tatkala tangan Seijuurou menggenggamnya balik, Kouki meminta agar matahari berhenti di situ saja—tak kemana-mana lagi.

Matahari hari ini yang memulas melankolis pada kanvas awan, bukan oranye ataupun jingga keemasan, melainkan ungu muram dan warna mesra yang meremang. Bayang-bayang mereka memanjang. Orang-orang melangkah pulang.  

Kouki menyundut lutut Seijuurou dengan lututnya. “Kamu pilih aku minta maaf lagi, atau mau cerita semuanya saja, Sei?”

Tangan lain Seijuurou menyisih serpih-serpih es mungil dari rambut coklat Kouki. Mengusapnya perlahan, menghangatkan. Padahal tangan lain Seijuurou, yang tidak bergumul di saku mantel, dingin bukan main.

 “Apa yang menyenangkan dari menceritakan ulang soal dibuli dan dikeroyok?” Seijuurou mendesah kecil, yang ditanggapi dengan sundutan lebih keras di lututnya hingga ia menyerah.

“Baiklah, awalnya Narumi dan pihak demonstrannya mendemo asrama fakultasku, mereka tahu karena melihat alumni tim Seirin kalian dulu datang lewat gerbang utama ...”

Kouki membagi fokusnya antara mendengarkan Seijuurou, dan mengabaikan kehendak hatinya untuk mengecek ponsel.

Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Kakaknya akan datang menjemputnya pulang. Ibu bilang ia butuh istirahat sebelum besok dini pagi berangkat dengan pesawat terbang.  Juga karena Kouki tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara lebih tepat untuk berpamitan sementara sosok Seijuurou di pandangnya kian berbayang.

Atau mungkin, memang fokusnya memblur. Luruh entah kemana ketika, entah yang bersangkutan sadar atau tidak, Seijuurou mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari.

Rasanya seperti kembali ke hari itu, saat Kouki merasakan belaian serupa di dahinya. Dan ia termakan bujuk kantuk, hingga terbangun seorang diri di kamar asrama Seijuurou. 

“... memangnya,” Kouki menengadah, menghilangkan basah di matanya sesaat dalam kerjapan cepat, “tidak sakit rasanya, Sei?”

“Sakitnya,” Seijuurou memerhatikan jentik-jentik buih putih di sekitar mereka, “ _baru terasa_ setelah kaupergi.”

Kouki melonggarkan genggaman mereka. “Maafkan aku.”

“Sebenarnya, aku yang perlu minta maaf.” Seijuurou mengeratkan tangannya di sekitar jejari Kouki; agar tak pergi. Agar tidak lepas.

“Kenapa jadi kamu, sih?” Kouki bergetar menghela napas. “Aku. Kalau saja aku tidak—“ kata-katanya menghilang. Berat mengatakan kesalahan; egois memikirkan diri sendiri saat itu, hanya lirih, “... maaf.”

Hentak membuat sesak di inti terdalam hati, manakala Seijuurou malah melepaskan genggaman. Beranjak begitu saja. Kouki tidak menemukan kekuatan untuk sekadar mengangkat kepala.

_Hingga._

Sebulatan salju sebesar genggaman ambyar di kepalanya. Kouki terlonjak, hampir saja teriak karena sengatan dingin yang dilemparkan padanya. Begitu mendongak, ada Seijuurou berdiri dengan senyuman menawan, merah dan membara dan terang di antara ruang putih yang sunyi.

“Iya, iya,” Seijuurou menirukan nada Kouki yang biasanya, kemudian terkekeh. Geli berkilat di matanya, “aku maafkan.”

Kouki terperangah, yang berubah jadi berpura-pura marah. Bangkit dengan serabutan dan menghamburkan diri ke tanah, membulatkan salju hingga jadi bola. “Kamu mengerti tidak, sih, aku serius? Aku benar-benar minta maaf? Maafkan aku—“

Kouki melemparkan bola salju. Seijuurou menghindarinya seperti berkelit dari marking pebasket lawan. Buntalan es pecah ke tanah. Kouki nyaris histeris karena Seijuurou malah sudah membuat begitu banyak bola salju dalam waktu singkat dan presisif menimpukinya.

 _“Aku mengerti,”_ tekannya lagi, mengejar Kouki yang sembunyi di belakang bangku dan tengah menyiapkan amunisi, “karena itulah, daripada kamu minta maaf terus, ya aku maafkan.”

“Sei—“ Kouki yang tidak sempat membuat apa-apa, mana akurasi lemparan Seijuurou mengerikan tepatnya, akhirnya berlari dari lemparan bola salju. Sesekali balik melempar satu ke Seijuurou. “Ah! Berhenti! Dingin, tahu!”   

Ketika petang mulai meradang, perang kecil mereka berakhir dengan Seijuurou mengejar Kouki yang lari berputar-putar.

Di antara serakan engahan, meleleh semua hal yang seperti berkawan dengan dingin dan sunyi, menjelma tawa denting-denting tawa seolah mereka masih hanya remaja biasa.

“Oke! Aku menyerah—ampun!” Kouki berbalik menghadapi Seijuurou yang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tertawa geli. “Terima kasih sudah memaafkan—“

Mungkin karena lantainya licin, atau Seijuurou yang terlalu cepat berlari, mustahil dunia ini patut mengakui sepatunya selip apalagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou terpeleset, yang bersangkutan menubruk hingga memeluk Kouki.

Dan terjatuh.

Mereka berdebam, jatuh mendentam tanah sehingga menyerpih buih-buih yang memutihkan sekeliling.

“Sakit, tahu,” rintih Kouki dengan dengusan keras.

“Maaf.” Seijuurou membelai rambutnya.

Bagian belakang tubuhnya sakit disemuti dingin. Namun, Kouki tidak bisa marah lebih lama karena Seijuurou malah merebah kepala di atasnya. Kepalanya sendiri rebah, bersua dengan langit.

Andai Seijuurou tahu seberapa sakitnya jantungnya yang berdetak, tak untuk mengelak dari perasaan yang nganga berkerak.

Bintang musim dingin.

Anggun.

Bertebar.

Terang, seperti tabur-tabur salju yang terbias cahaya lampu-lampu yang mulai dinyalakan.  

Mungkin tidak perlu menunggu bintang jatuh, kalau salju jatuh saja ternyata bisa jadi hujan bintang kala tertimpa cahaya.

Badan bawahnya dingin bukan main. Berbanding terbalik dari paparan kehangatan di atas tubuhnya. Jejari Kouki bergetar, tidak hanya karena patukan cuaca, tapi juga keinginan untuk tertambat di tempat yang tepat. Mungkin seperti punggung Seijuurou.

“Terima kasih juga sudah memaafkanku.”

“A-ahaha! Hahahaha!” Niat Kouki sebelumnya asat ketika ada jari-jari nakal menggelitiki pinggangnya, lebih-lebih menyelinap ke balik mantel dan jaket, menemukan kulitnya. “Berhenti, Sei! Dingiiiin! Kamu sadis sekali, sih.”

“Kamunya saja yang sensitif sekali.” Seijuurou mengetukkan telunjuk ke pucuk hidung yang memerah, yang lalu sekali lagi membelai aliran di sudut-sudut mata Kouki dengan lembut.

Kouki memukul kecil punggung yang melengkung di atasnya, tertawa hingga berair mata. Mendorong dadanya, sedikit sebal tapi juga memandang begitu sayang pada Seijuurou yang tengah tertawa.

Ini mengingatkan mereka pada musim panas. Festival kembang api. Malam api unggun yang meliuk dalam merah marun.

Tidak ada semua itu, kecuali gelap menyingkap senja. Tidak ada rerumputan basah dan segar, kini beralaskan salju yang basah dan mendinginkan.

Tidak ada kafe dengan penerangan minim yang romantis, duka dan lara yang papa di sebuah meja, meski tangan yang menyapu pipi basah tetap ada. Maknanya saja yang berbeda.

 Semua itu buyar ketika Seijuurou menatapnya hingga Kouki berkaca di matanya, dan berkata, “Besok, aku akan sibuk karena keluargaku. Tapi malam, aku akan meluangkan waktu. Kamu mau pergi bersamaku?”

Mata Kouki berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya menghangat. Jernih sekali inginnya terbersit dari seraknya suara, “Mau.” 

Jejari yang mulai membiru karena pagutan debu beku, gemetar, meraih kalung yang tersembul jatuh. Daun ginkgo dan cincin itu di sana terpercik cahaya, berkilau perak. Bergelimang demi simbolisasi abadi.  

“Aku masih menyimpan ini, dan dua beruang itu,” aku Kouki, yang baru sadar kemana mata merah Seijuurou melabuhkan perhatian. Bibirnya yang semula bergerak karena tengah bicara, yang kini dipagari gigi. Gugup, dengan pelan digigiti.

Seijuurou tersenyum, berbisik lembut, “ _Aku tahu_.”

Kouki tahu Seijuurou memang selalu tahu, mungkin juga karena ada sosoknya; ia berkaca di mata Kouki yang hanya ada dirinya. 

Nanti, Kouki akan memenuhi janji pada diri sendiri. Untuk tidak jatuh hati lagi. Untuk mencintainya sebagaimana Fukuda dan Kawahara dan Seirin selalu istimewa di hati.

Kouki mungkin punya begitu banyak waktu untuk menggugurkan lelagu rindu.

Mungkin Seijuurou merunduk lebih dulu, atau mungkin karena Kouki berinisiatif lebih dulu dengan mengangkat kepala pula menarik kalung ginkgo itu agar Seijuurou turun, hingga bibir keduanya bertemu di antara semua itu—segala yang tak tertahankan untuk dirasakan.

Lengan Seijuurou menyelinap ke belakang kepala Kouki dan pinggangnya, sementara lengan Kouki melingkar di leher Seijuurou dan mendekat erat di punggungnya.

Seijuurou membimbingnya untuk bangun, jatuh ke pelukannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

“Mngh,” Kouki melenguh karena bibir bawahnya diisap pelan dan lembut oleh bibir Seijuurou, separuh duduk di pangkuan yang kini memonopoli ciuman dan mendekapnya balik seerat rengkuhan Seijuurou padanya.

Kouki melepaskan ciuman mereka, karena bukan nikmat yang ia rasakan, melainkan beratnya rasa bersalah yang berletup-letup pecah dan berdarah-darah. Tidak sanggup menatap Seijuurou tanpa air dan panas dan perih di matanya. Membenamkan wajah ke pundak Seijuurou.

Kemana semua perasaan selama sepuluh tahun itu?

Jangan katakan— _tidak_ , Seijuurou sudah bilang tidak menjadikannya pelampiasan.

Karena yang mereka lakukan bukan sesuatu yang layak diatasnamakan pertemanan.

—tapi Seijuurou selalu tahu, itu berarti yang mungkin Kouki perlu untuk katakan, dia memang telah tahu. Makanya Seijuurou melakukan semua ini demi dirinya. Dan Kouki berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan seperti tengah memanfaatkannya.

Kouki menekankan matanya di mantel wangi sangat lelaki yang meresap tumpahan dari matanya. Mendekap erat-erat dan bersikeras membuat dirinya tetap senyap. Ia telah berjanji, selama berhari-hari mengetahui akan pergi, tidak akan seperti ini.

“Sei.”

“Ya?”

“Benar kamu sayang padaku?”  

_Kamu lebih daripada yang kamu sendiri pikirkan. Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Kamu sungguh berarti, meski orang lain memandangmu tak pernah pakai hati._

Itu yang Kouki rasa terangkum dalam bisikan Seijuurou tepat ditambat ke pangkal lehernya dengan ciuman pelan, “ _Aku sayang kamu_ ,” dan elusan lembut di punggung dan rambut, “ _sangat sayang_ , Kouki.”

_Kamu selalu saja mengatakan hal yang sangat ingin kudengar._

_Jadi, maukah kamu juga mendengar yang ingin sekali kukatakan, Sei?_

_Aku cinta._

_Cinta sekali._

_Untuk sekali ini._

_Dan aku berjanji, nanti tidak akan lagi._

Seijuurou tidak mendengar itu karena hanya gerakan pelan bibir Kouki yang terbenam di mantelnya. Hanya gerak mulut. Cuma kata tanpa suara.

Begitu Kouki mengangkat wajah dan banyak-banyak menghirup napas, disambut dengan senyuman Seijuurou yang mungkin takkan terlupakan.

Kouki membalas senyumnya. Setulus hati. Seperih tak terperi.

Kouki bangkit lebih dulu dan meraih tangan Seijuurou, menariknya untuk bangun ketika merasakan getaran ponsel di saku mantelnya yang selamanya ia syukuri. Tanda bahwa semua hal ini akan segera tiada. Karena itulah ia membiarkan Seijuurou memeluknya.

Orang seluar biasa Akashi Seijuurou ternyata pelukannya hangat sekali.

Untuk sekali ini.

Untuk terakhir kali.

“Aku sudah dijemput Kei Nii-san.” Kouki mati-matian menahan semutan di mata yang makin tak tertahankan. Menerbitkan senyuman.

Dan memang sebelumnya tersenyum tidak pernah terasa semembunuh ini.

“Di mana dia?” Seijuurou melabuhkan ciuman ringan di pipi dingin Kouki.

“Ada. Kami janjian tidak jauh dari sini, kok.” Kouki menepuk-nepuk punggung Seijuurou dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menghidu segala dari Seijuurou sebanyak dan sedalam yang ia mampu.

“Ya sudah,” Seijuurou mencubit kecil dagunya lalu mencium keningnya singkat dengan senyuman menyilaukan, menyesakkan Kouki, “sampai ketemu besok, ya, Kouki.”

“Ya. _Sampai nanti lagi_ , Sei.”

Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas.

Kouki berlalu lebih dulu ke bangku, menyambar ranselnya seolah ia akan bergegas. Setengah termangu, susah untuk tidak terpaku di situ. Langkahnya satu dua menoreh jejak di salju.

Mungkin menyatakan perasan memang hanya akan merunyamkan.

Karena rentang waktu dan bentang jarak, prioritas yang perlu disongsong menuju masa depan, domino masalah kehidupan yang akan turun dan hancur lalu sewaktu-waktu menimpa, lebih patut dikedepankan.  

Tidak ada yang salah dari menyatakan perasaan, apalagi bila perasaan itu tak lagi tertahankan. Maka yang tersisa adalah pilihan, menyatakan atau tidak. Kedua pilihan itu tidak berujung salah atau benar, tergantung dari cara seseorang memandang.

Kouki percaya, di antara lini masa hari-hari yang selalu bergulir dan almanak yang akan selalu ditanggalkan, perasaan ini akan tersaput arus kehidupan yang selalu berjalan maju.

Semua yang pernah patah hati, hanya tidak perlu lagi mengagung-agungkan dan menggaung-gaungkan cintanya lagi, jika ingin rantai dan borgol yang merantai hatinya dapat terlepas agar bisa beranjak pergi.

Berhenti memupuki perasaan itu, yang tidak akan membawamu atau dia, tidak membawa kalian kemana-mana.

Karena selama ini, kuncinya ada pada diri sendiri.

Melupakan atau menjadi kenangan, inilah pilihan.

Dan lagi, bukankah memulai segalanya lagi dengan pelan-pelan jatuh cinta pada dirimu sendiri adalah yang terbaik?    

Mencintai diri sendiri, sebelum mencintai orang lain sepenuh hati.

Mari memulai hari dengan berpindah dari zona hangat tempatnya berada. Akan ada duka, lara, kecewa, tapi dunia ini tidak sebegitu gila untuk mereka yang masih mau menengadah atau menengok ke bawah, dan mensyukuri sisipan warna-warna ceria.

Kali ini, Kouki yang menjauh, meski teman-teman mereka perlahan mulai berbaur karena dipertemukan melalui kejadian. Siapa pun nanti yang mengisi hati Seijuurou, Kouki mendoakan seseorang itu yang pantas dan terbaik untuk bersamanya.

Meski seseorang itu, _bukan_ dan _tidak pernah_ jadi dirinya. 

Kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Kouki menoleh lagi.

Seijuurou masih tersenyum, masih menatapi Kouki yang tertatih melangkah pergi—dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Sefana tetesan embun di tubuh subuh.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou! Semoga semua hal yang terbaik selalu untukmu!” seru Kouki dengan perasaan paling jernih dan tulus, di sela-sela salju yang memisahkan dan menjadi jembatan tatapan mereka.

“Terima kasih, Kouki.” Seijuurou melambai padanya dengan tawa menyala di mata, yang Kouki balas serupa meski ia hampir tak lagi punya tenaga tersisa.

 Cukup begini saja.

Sampai di sini saja perasaannya.

Kouki berbalik pergi.

Tidak menoleh lagi.

Tidak tersenyum dari hati.

 

Kini, Kouki ingin memiliki hati dan dirinya sendiri.

 

Karena ia akan benar-benar belajar melupakan pelan-pelan, sekalipun merelakan Kouki lakukan karena memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for @misscloudyrain who helped to make those lovely moodboards for chapter 9 and 10. 
> 
> we did it! we did it! I need Dora and Boots to dance with me now. lol 
> 
> fyi, maaf saya bakal bales semua komentar ntaran abis sekuel Eccedentesiast mengudara. Ada alasannya, kok.
> 
> Sejak chapter 3 saya udah bilang, bahwa Kouki ga bakal jadian sama siapa-siapa. Tapi saya TIDAK pernah bilang, bahwa Seijuurou tidak bakal balik jatuh cinta sama dia yah. (mangga cek chapter notes ff ini)
> 
> (fyi sebenernya di plots ff ini tuh Sei ampe akhir harosnya sih ga jatuh cinta sama Kouki. cuma ya-kesan-kayak-php-gitu-lah, terus jatuhnya ke trope “You’ll realize someone precious after you lose him.” Tapi karena saya kesuntet jadi gitu)
> 
> Alasan kenapa ch3 saya bilang, kalau patah hati, tidak perlu pindah ke lain hati ataupun menjadikan orang pelampiasan, karena memang ga perlu. Sakit tahu dijadiin pelampiasan dengan perasaan takkan terbalaskan. 
> 
> Ya, ini cuma cerita. Dalam cerita, mereka punya rasa. Apa kalian mengesampingkan perasaan mas-mas ketiga selama ini? apa kalian seneng dengan ketulusan hati mas-mas ini yang begitu suci dan menggeser logika akan perasaan mereka bila tak bersama yang tercinta dan cuma buat bikin seme pertama jera?  
> Buat mas-mas yang nasibnya kayak mas Kasuga di luar sana (mau ini konteksnya dunia nyata atau cerita), saya sangat hormat. Kalian bukan pelampiasan. Mereka tidak pantas sama kalian, kalian memang terlalu baik untuk mereka yang cuma manfaatin kalian dan ga tahan sendirian. 
> 
> (this is exactly why I do not make Kouki dating Kasuga. He's coward, yes, but not that weak and has to be sheltered by someone else just because (he thinks) Akashi doesn't love him. I respect him as a man who can learn from his mistake and try to find his own value as an individual, that maybe there's still something that even he can do; try to learn and love himself. He's hardworking person and always support and loves the others more than himself. Now is the time for him to moving on)
> 
> ((soal mas sei mah sequel yah))
> 
> “Don’t let the person who didn’t love you keep you from the one who will.” –anonymous. 
> 
> “Will”, lo yah. akan, bisa tentu belum jadi. Pikirkan, hidup kalian bukan soal cinta romantis aja, kok. Cinta ada banyak. Pada Tuhan, keluarga, teman, hewan, sesama, ilmu pengetahuan, passionate/hobby, kapal-japalan, perfandoman; banyak banget yang bisa kalian berikan cinta.
> 
> Meski cuma fanfiksi, saya harap, pembaca bisa berpikiran lebih terbuka dan ga terbuta oleh cerita—apalagi yang taunya cuma bikin karakter inosen jadi antagonis. /der  
> Before ngalunjak girang yes akafuri bakal jadian di sequel hiphiphore!, not sorry to say, ga perlu ngarep ato ngerasa kena pehape aing.
> 
> Kabar bahagianya, itu sequel bakal ena. oh yes good. As in, mature-adult way. Not only sexual content, of course. Kabar buruk, tahun depan saya sibuk.
> 
> Kalo kalian baca sequel karena excited sama cerita CEO single ganteng seksi dengan rakyat jelata tapi kaya, CEO yang posesif and all over stories screaming “YOU ARE MINE!” nan nidurin ena-ena si “kekasih”-nya yang napsu dikit ditidurin hayu lalu mereka bersama bahagia selamanya, forget about it.  
> Mangga atuh gareulis, karasep, cari ff lah sesuai selera. 
> 
> Akhirnya, sampe juga kita di akhir cerita ini. Saya terharu. 
> 
> Aa/Teteh, baik yang kesuntet ama yang enggak, baek yang ngikutin tapi misuhin dan suka tapi sembunyi doang ato ya okelah daripada kagak ada bacaan, makasih udah sudi baca cerita ini. 
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mau nge-bookmark. Udah mau nunggu-nunggu apdet tiap akhir minggu lebih daripada ena ama pacar ato kapal /lo?!. Udah mau ngekudos meuni berlimpah eta walo kebanyakan ga tahu sopo karena mao main rahasia-rahasiaan ucu banget kalian sih gemes jadinya haha. Nemenin aing ngabawel apalagi /la (lol). 
> 
> Apalagi Aa/Teteh yang welas asih gemah ripah tercinta mau sumbang komentar dan sangat perhatian, mereka yang setia membaca dan percaya cerita ini tidak mesti berakhir dengan pasangan kuduwajibatos jadian. Mereka yang mau membuka pikiran dan membaca dengan hati lapang, mereka yang begitu ekspresif menyampaikan perasaan setelah membaca cerita ini. 
> 
> Seperti kata Mas Shuujin, kalian pun, jadi cinta pertama saya yang terkenang indah di hati.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccedentesiast (.n) someone who hides pain behind a smile


End file.
